


Betwixt Light and Darkness

by Azazel_Lord_of_Shadows, Just_Will



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Post Series, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Epic Battles, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, Fights, M/M, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Revolution, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 81
Words: 229,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel_Lord_of_Shadows/pseuds/Azazel_Lord_of_Shadows, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Will/pseuds/Just_Will
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Will have potential. But they're not going to do anything about it. So some other people will. First story: Chapter 1 - 40. Second story: 41-80. 81-?<br/>Find me at http://icaruserebos.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silly Games

Chapter 1  
Will Solace was irritated. Upset. Royally pissed off. 

He stalked around the infirmary, scowling as he gather the necessary ingredients for the healing Butch needed.

None of his brothers or sisters in the Apollo cabin had any idea about what was wrong. The battle with Gaia had been three months ago, and Will had been overworked, trying to heal and help everyone he could as fast as possible. The number of patients had slowed to a trickle, and then had nearly dried up completely. It was back to normal injuries, the odd stray arrow or javelin, nasty burns from the lava climbing wall, or drawing out the poison of someone who went wondering about in the woods. 

Everything was normal - as normal as can be when you're a demigod. 

Except Will.

Butch had been teaching a young pegasus how to loop the loop with a rider, when an midair explosion knocked them both out of the sky and into the creek. He'd landed heavily on his arm, and broken it. Fortunately, the pegasus had been just fine. Those stupid children of Ares had been arguing with some visiting children of Mars about which version of the war god was better- and, as usual, it had descended into an all out demigod brawl. Typical of the war children. But this time, someone had sneaked into the Hephaestus' cabin and stolen a proto-type grenade. Hence, the midair explosion and the accident.

After promising get the pegasi for two hundred miles to trample them if they ever did that again, Butch had taken himself to the infirmary. Only to be confronted with a scowling healer.

He sat on a stool, as Will bustled around, preparing to heal him.

"What's wrong WIll?" he asked. 

"Nothing." The response was clipped and bitten off at the end. Will seemed to be channelling his aunt Artemis at the minute.

"You can pull that crap off with other people, Will. But not me. You haven't been yourself for a while now. Anyone can see that. But no-one knows what to do with the suddenly moody Apollo camper. And no-one wants to get on the wrong side of the best healer at camp."

Will turned to him, a sardonic smile on his face. "So you're not afraid of getting on the wrong side of me?"

"You're the probably the most gentle demigod that ever existed. You're always trying to help other people, even when they don't deserve it. Except when it comes to monsters, you couldn't hurt a fly. So what's wrong?"

Will just turned away, and moved to the workbench next to Butch, adding the final ingredients to the remedy.

"Nothing," he said, as Butch rolled his eyes "that I want to explain."

"That doesn't explain why it looks like you've recently become a son of Hades. I only thought that Nico could scowl that darkly."

A wave of light and heat burst from the general area Will was standing in, sending papers fluttering, moving chairs and beds, and knocking some light objects of the workbench. Butch was so surprised that he fell of his stool and crashed heavily to the ground, his arm trapped beneath him. He yelled in agony.

"Butch! I'm sorry, so sorry." Will rushed to his side, uncorking a vial of orange liquid that he tipped down Butch's throat. The pain eased, and he helped Butch back into the chair. He looked pale and surprised, but he amused at the same time.

"What was that?"

Will blushed. "Another thing I inherited from Apollo. I was always good at healing, mediocre at music and archery compared to the other people in my cabin. But recently, when I have -" He paused. "Well, I just, well, flare up. I've never heard of a son of Apollo being able to do that though."

"He only became the sun god after Helios gave up the ghost and disappeared. Or fused with him. I never know which one. Maybe it's taken a while for it to start expressing itself. Although, that power's wasted on you."

"Why?"

"Who're you going to be blasting, Will? Seriously."

Will looked away. "The others don't know about it. Could you keep it quiet for now?"

Butch saw his chance. It pained him to take it, but he knew he had to.

"Yeah, I will. On one condition. Tell me what on earth is wrong with you."

Will glared at him, his eyes beginning to glow like miniature suns. "That's low."

"I wouldn't have done it unless I thought I had to. Whatever it is isn't just about you anymore. It's affecting your work and others around you."

Gritting his teeth, the other boy stared him directly in the eye, his eyes fading back to their normal blue. 

"I'm really frustrated."

"About what?"

When Will didn't answer he tried again. "About what?"

"Someone I like," he whispered, closing his eyes.

Butch hadn't been expecting that answer. 

"Someone you like?"  
"That's what I just said. And don't ask who."

"That's alright - I don't need to know."

Will looked at him in relief. "Is that all then?"

"No. What did they do to get you so worked up?"

"Does it matter?" The look on Butch's face told him it did. "I thought we were connecting. Then he just cut me off. No explanation. Nothing. Just silence."

"Did you try talking to him?"

Will gave a bitter smile. "He's a hard one to get hold off. He's like a shadow, disappearing and reappearing at the slightest change of circumstances. If he wants to avoid you, he can." 

Butch shrugged. "I can only say I hope it works out for you." 

"Hope isn't an option in this situation. Now let me finish sorting out your arm."

.........................................................................

Butch left the infirmary, feeling a lot better. Will had nearly sung himself to sleep healing his arm, which felt a heck of a lot better now.

Relationship trouble. And with the last person you'd even think of, when it came to that stuff.

Nico di Angelo. The son of Hades, Lord of the Underworld. 

It hadn't been hard to work out. Will had flared up when he'd mentioned the son of Hades, and his references to shadows hadn't really done him any favours.

It wasn't that he wasn't handsome. Nico was drop dead gorgeous. Olive skin, that brought out his dark eyes and dark hair. A lean build, a confident commanding presence... There wasn't much about Nico di Angelo that wasn't attractive.

Bar his ability to keep people away from him, through a mixture of icy glares, abrupt answers and a general coldness and darkness that made it really hard to talk to him without getting a little bit frightened. Additionally, he was a child of the Underworld. Skeletons and spirits tended to scare even the most hardy demigods - and Nico was the embodiment of all that.

Still, he'd had noticed the that the metaphorical shadows around Nico had been retreating. He'd hadn't been looking so dark and brooding of late, and had been beginning to integrate into Camp Half-Blood. He'd taught a few duelling lessons, taught some of demigods about their powers, and had slowly been demystifying himself. 

Only to apparently captivate and reject Will Solace.

Butch cracked his knuckles. Before he went to smash people's heads in, he had to find out the other side of the story. And if Will was seeing things that weren't there.

But for that, he'd need a little help. Nico di Angelo only talked to a few people. Mostly people from the Argo II. But that would be problematic in itself. Hazel, Reyna and Frank were back in New Rome, organising the Romans back into order. They would be too busy to talk to Nico. He might've tried Leo, but Leo was busy catching up with his Calypso. No-one had seen them for months, short of the Iris message letting everyone know that he'd cheated death, and was now going on an extended holiday.

That left Piper, Jason, Annabeth and Percy. Nobody knew where Jason was these days. He was travelling the world, building temples to the thousands of gods that needed to be recognised. Piper was currently with him, using her charmspeak to convince some mortals that they did not want to build a shopping centre and car park over Kymopoleia's new shrine. She'd probably take out the entire coastline as a punishment.

That left Percy and Annabeth. Not the best, considering Nico's crush on Annabeth, but still better than nothing.

............................................................................

"Percy. Annabeth."

"Hey, Butch. What's up?" Annabeth smiled at him.

"I need a word. With both of you."

"About what?" said Percy. Annabeth and him were sitting on bench, looking over a prospectus at the University of New Rome. 

"Nico."

Percy closed the book, his face curious. "What about Nico?"

And Butch told them, after swearing them to secrecy. Not on the Styx, though. He knew they could keep a secret. True to his word, he didn't reveal Will's solar power. 

"- and so Will is now walking around with a face like Zeus on a bad day. Is there any need to go a beat down Nico? Or is Will seeing things that aren't there? 'Cause I don't see Nico as the guy-liking type. In fact, I don't see him liking anyone. Even if he is less dark now."

"What's the guy-liking type supposed to look like?" Annabeth said, raising an eyebrow. "And Nico does like people. He just expresses it differently than most other people. It doesn't mean he doesn't care."

"But is there a chance that he did like Will? And then pushed him away?"

"There's a definite possibility. But I'm not going to pretend to that I actually know the answer." 

"I thought you knew most things."

"Most logical things. Relationships and love aren't logical at all."

"So what do we do then?"

"Leave it."

It was the first time Percy had spoken. 

"Leave it?"

"Yeah. Nico's just getting comfortable. We don't want to drive him away by pressuring him."

"So what? We just abandon Will?"

"We're not Aphrodite. We can't interfere with other people's relationships. He'll recover soon enough."

"Humph. You might be a great hero. But you're a pretty lousy friend."

Percy's eyes darkened. "If that's what you think."

Butch turned and walked away. 

"Are we really going to just leave it like that?" Annabeth said, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Of course not. But I don't want too many people involved. Nico's just getting comfortable with himself. We don't want to upset him. He's still fragile. But I'll go and talk to him. Just probably not the way Butch will."

"When did you get so wise?"

"From spending time with you. Obviously." He leaned forward, and kissed her, taking her breath away. "I'll be back." He jumped up, and sprinted away.

................................................................................

"Nico?"

Nico rolled of his bunk, and walked to the door, pulling it open.

"Percy. How you doing?"

"I'm alright. Look, I need word. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

As Percy brushed past him, Nico smiled. He was still devastatingly handsome - both inside and out. Dark hair, green eyes, toned muscles, a wicked grin, and an endearing, happy personality that had made Nico fall for him all those years ago. Now, they were just friends. Percy had come and apologised for not recognising this whole crush thing. Nico had glared at him and told him that it probably would've been worse if he'd known. 

"But I'm sorry anyway. Can we try to get on?"

Nico had grunted. And, surprisingly over a past few weeks, a friendship a blossomed out of it. As they got to know each other, he'd realised that Percy was a great friend. Loyal, funny and surprisingly intelligent when he was ready. 

"Nico, I know you don't like roundabouts and circles, so I'm just going to tell you what's going on. 

As Percy explained, he watched Nico's face. His lips tightened, and his body became tense.

"So Will's been talking has he?"

"Not willingly. Both Annabeth and I could see that Butch was hiding something about that conversation from us. And Will's a private person. I don't think he'd have said anything willingly."

A few years ago. Nico would've stormed off in a huff, or cut Percy down with some harsh words. Now he just sighed and seemed to relax slightly. 

"I thought I wanted a relationship with him. But I don't want to hurt him. And anyone that gets involved with me is likely to get hurt."

"Why? You're just like any other demigod. Sure, we've all got our flaws, but we're all just a weird as each other."

"I'm dark, Percy. An abyss trapped in the body of fourteen year old boy. Nobody should be dating someone like me. Having friends is one thing. But dating? That's a different story entirely."

"Hey, I'm practically a dunce compared to Annabeth, and yet she still finds time for me. You don't have to match up perfectly to be with someone."

Nico shrugged. "Things like that just don't work out for me. I avoid him, 'cause I want him to be with someone who deserves him."

"Nico, you went to Tartarus and back, and transported the Athena Parthenos, all the way to Camp, because you cared. You sacrificed so much. That's the mark of someone who cares. You're not dark."

"I feel dark. And I'm not going to pursue Will. So can we drop it, please?"

They chatted a bit longer, and then Percy got up to leave. He stopped by the door.

"Nico."

"Yeah, Percy?"

"Just remember that you're a great guy. And you deserve all the happiness you can get."

With that he left. Nico smiled after him. There were some types of happiness that just weren't meant for certain people.

...................................................................................

"So?"

"He doesn't think he's worthy of Will's attention."

"We have to sort this out. I'm not of daughter of Aphrodite, but seriously? If puzzle pieces match, they should go together. We're going to sort this one out. They just need to talk."

"How Annabeth? As you said, we're not Aphrodite's children. And if Nico gets any wind of this, he'll just shadow travel to somewhere where we can't follow - at best, another state or country, at worst the Underworld."

"You've done your bit, Percy. Just leave the planning and plotting to me."

To Be Continued


	2. Feelings = Hideaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what happened between Nico and Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth's plan is up next!

Chapter 2

Nico was feeling fed up. Avoiding Will Solace was like trying to avoid sunlight at midday.

Everywhere he went, he saw the lanky Apollo lookalike. It was impossible not to. To say he was smoking hot would've been a completely understatement. Will Solace was literally on fire.

His crystal blue eyes sparkled constantly. His mane of golden twisted golden curls hung messily, and seemed to gleam. His defined jawline, and perfect cupid bow lips were just exquisite. High cheekbones and a classical Greek nose completely a look that would've put on the front of every magazine in the world simultaneously - if he'd been at all interested.

His body was toned to perfection. Lean muscles, gained from being outdoors rather than in a gym, combined with medium sized shoulders and long legs, all covered in lightly tanned golden skin, made Will, in Nico's opinion, look ten times better than anyone he'd ever seen (Percy, Aphrodite and Apollo included). 

And then there was Will himself. Kind and gentle, yet firm and stubborn when it came to his patients, he always had time for anyone and everyone. No-one was unimportant to Will Solace. 

Even Nico di Angelo.

After the final battle with Gaia, Nico and Will had spent some time together. Nico had helped out in the infirmary, and turned out to be a dab hand with helping around the place - it wasn't that hard when you could summon an invisible medical team to tell you exactly what you needed to be doing. It helped that Nico was a fast learner.

Thanks to that, people got to know Nico a little - they didn't really have a choice when Will was already tied up with someone else. They talked to him, asked for his opinion, and actually got to know the boy that called himself the 'Ghost King'. 

Still, it was shock to Nico when he was disturbed from a nap by someone knocking lightly on his cabin door. 

He would have been getting up soon anyway, but the being disturbed from a nap was not something you did to Nico di Angelo - unless you wanted to upset. He'd gotten up, put on his sword (to help to scare who've it was away), and had flung the door open - only to dragged out of his cabin before he could even say a word.

"What-?"

"Come on Nico! It's my turn to teach sword fighting and I need some help. I'm pretty useless at it, and from what I heard you're great. Before you protest, Percy, Clarisse and everyone else are already busy."

That melodic bass voice, tender and warm. 

"Will, I'm not a teacher. I've taught anyone before - "

Will cut him of mid-sentence. "Well, this is as good a time as any. If it helps, I only need someone to show them how to actually fight probably so they don't end up in the infirmary. I don't need to be responsible for getting put in there because their weapons teacher was lousy."

"But-"

Ignoring the rest of Nico's protests Will had dragged him across to the training arena. Nico put on a big show, but was secretly euphoric to have Will's warm hand on his arm. Hot waves of emotions flowed through him, stronger than he'd ever felt from Percy. Actually, Percy had never made him feel this good.

Before he knew it, he was standing in front of a class of students, all looking at him and Will expectantly. 

Nico's first instinct was to excuse himself, and dive into the nearest shadow - as soon as possible. Maybe when they started drilling. That way, at least they all be preoccupied. 

Will was explaining something to others while demonstrating the move with his sword. Nico frowned as he watched. Somehow, Will noticed.

"Something wrong with the way I'm doing this, Nico?"

"It's nothing, really."

"Go ahead. The class already know that you're here to make sure everything's done correctly. They also know I'm useless with a sword." 

The class laughed, and Will smiled at him. "Come on, show me how's it done then."

If I can move, Nico had thought. Talk about heart melting smiles. 

He drew his own sword, and demonstrated the move perfectly, slowing it down so everyone could see exactly how it was done. 

"Right, now that you've seen a good version of that move, pair off and practise. Nico, do you mind looking around and checking whether they're doing it correctly?"

No, his brain screamed. Shadow time!

"Sure. No problem," he heard himself say.

Time flew as he wandered around, correcting the students, who eagerly took his advice. Nico felt strange. Being accepted - it wasn't so bad after all. 

"Nico?"

He turned.

"Mind showing me how to do it again?" Will looked at him, eyes glistening in the sun.

"Sure," Nico said, his voice a little higher than usual. 

He showed Will again, but the older boy still couldn't do it correctly. Before he knew what he was doing, he had gone over to Will and placed his hands firmly over the Will's sword hand, guiding him through the motion. 

He was touching Will Solace. The feel of the warm skin under his hands filled Nico with butterflies from head to toe. It felt good. It felt right.

Once Nico had lead Will through the motions a couple of time he went to let go of his hand - only to have Will place his other hand on top of his. Nico nearly stopped breathing.

"Can you meet me after dinner tonight? I want to learn how to fight better. And I think you'll make a great teacher for me."

Say no! his mind shrieked.

"Um, okay."

"Good, I'll see you back here at eight then."

He removed his hand, and gently removed himself from Nico's grasp. "Class is over!"

The other demigods cheered, and ran to put their weapons away.

"See you later," Will said to him, his golden bass voice vibrating in Nico's ears. He turned and walked off. 

Nico stared after him for a second, and then leapt into the nearest shadow, to take him back to his cabin. He needed to process exactly what the Hades had just happened.

......................................................  
"Will? I'm sorry I'm late." 

"Nico! I was afraid you weren't coming!"

Nico hadn't been intending to. But somehow he'd found himself at the arena , ten minutes late, but still there. 

"So what d'you want to learn?"

"Can we start with the basics? Once all that's been done, I was hoping we could move onto the more complex stuff."

Nico's heart starting beating triple time. The basics? This was a task that was going to take weeks. And by the feeling in his chest, this was going to be difficult - for him anyway.

"Right, can we skip slashes and stabs, and general blocks?"

Will almost looked shy. "I'd like for you to go through those as well."

Difficult? Scratch that. This was going to be impossible. 

Yet somehow, an hour later, Will had honed his basics to perfection. 

"You're a fast learner."

Will looked him directly in the eyes, crystal blue to night black. "Fast learners need great teachers. And I happen to have one."

"Er, thanks," Nico hurriedly turned away to hide the wave of crimson that was creeping up his face.

"Same time tomorrow, Nico?"

"Alright," the child of Hades stammered out, literally falling into the nearest shadow. 

He needed a shower. A very cold shower. 

.......................................................................

Their lessons went on for weeks. Will improved rapidly, swiftly mastering the techniques Nico taught him. A relaxed, easy relationship developed between the two of them, with Nico eventually taking over Will's class completely, while Will worked away in the infirmary. 

One night, Nico stopped Will as he was drilling. 

"I think I've taught you most of what I know. If you need an upgrade, check in with Percy or Clarisse, and I'm sure they'll be able to give you a hand - when they're not fighting each other."

Will laughed lightly, and Nico's heart melted a little more.

"Shall we see if I'm ready to move on then?" Will said, levelling his sword at Nico.

"Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades, I challenge you to duel."

"Really, Will? That was over the top."

"I thought it sounded cool. Anyway, how about it?"

"I don't see why not. But I won't go easy on you."

Will's eyes seemed to gleam. "Never expected you to."

Nico drew his sword - and leapt towards Will swing it in a wide arc. Will simply blocked, and flicked Nico's blade back, responding with a thrust that Nico parried.

They went back and forth, dancers in the dark, under the flickering torchlight. 

"You've been practising!" Nico panted.

"Of course. No point of learning something if you don't put it to use!" 

They went back and forth back and forth, spinning like ballerinas, their demigod reflexes lending them speed and endurance they didn't know they had, their fathers' blood pulsing through their veins.

But Will was tiring - mental, tactically and physically. Unlike Nico, he was just become accustomed to whole fighting side of demigod life, and Nico's experience gave him an advantage that Will just could not match.

Desperately, he wielded his sword like a spider weaving a web, with elegance, grace and beauty. A complex pattern that put Nico on the defensive for just a second . But the moment ended, and Nico intercepted, and turned Will's movements to his advantage. He forced him back, up against the wall, and with a twist and a flick send Will's celestial bronze sword spiralling into the floor, were it sank into the soft earth, bringing his sword up against Will's throat, their faces inches away from each other. 

There was a moment of silence. Nico could feel the heat radiating off both of them, as they stood, there frozen. The thin sheen of sweat on Will's brow made him glow. He was too close. Far too close.

Nico finally broke the silence.

"You're great. You just need to practise a little more, and you'll be an excellent swordsman."

Nico moved his sword away from Will, and went to run off before his eyes betrayed him, when will called his name.

"Nico."

"What, Will?" he said tiredly, wishing he his chest didn't leap so much every single time he heard Will say his name.

Will sighed behind him, and then his hand was on Nico's shoulder turning him around, the other coming up to his face, Will's face was moving towards his - 

Their lips met.

Soft, yet firm, insistent. Divine.

Nico's mind went blank. He tasted honey, sunshine, summertime, he was high, low, up, down, left, right, inside out, falling, climbing -

Will broke away, his hand still on Nico's face, looking searchingly into the other boy's eyes.

Nico didn't know what to do - nothing had ever felt that good before. Will Solace was - 

Perfect. 

And so Nico did what he normally did when something was perfect.

He ripped himself out of Will's grasp, and catapulted himself towards the nearest shadow.

"Nic-"

Nico fell into his cabin, thudding heavily down onto the floor. Tears rolled down his face as he lay there. Alone. As always.

Coming to his senses, he reached out to the bones that he'd buried outside of the door, and formed them into skeleton guards that would keep anyone away for tonight. He couldn't hear Will's voice again. Not now.

..............................................................

Nico rose the next morning - and welcomed himself to new life of misery. He summoned a spirit, instructing hover above him, invisibly, and inform him if Will Solace was coming in his direction. 

For the first few days, Will tried to talk to Nico. But the spirit always got there first, and Nico vanished into the nearest shadow. Whenever he taught his classes, he had a spirit watching for Will, and a hellhound guarding the door - so they 'wouldn't be disturbed.'

Eventually Will stopped trying. But that didn't make it any easier. If he even caught a glimpse of golden hair, or a lanky frame, his heart would stop, and only start when some other lanky or blond haired camper came into few. He saw Will everywhere and anywhere.

He thought it had been for the best.

He was dead wrong.

................................................................................

Nico snapped back to the present. Percy had been gone for an hour now. 

He wanted to leave Camp Half-Blood, but he was enjoying himself for once. He didn't want to miss out on that. But at this rate...

He quashed his thoughts, stretched, and climbed into his bunk, preparing himself to wake to a new day of torture.


	3. Close Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena (in this case Annabeth) always has a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what to say about this chapter. Please enjoy.

Chapter 3 

Nico woke up, the heat of the golden sunlight streaming through his window reminding him of Will's hair. He pinched himself, hard. No Will Solace thoughts. 

It just made everything that much harder.  
Rolling out of bed, he got dressed and headed to get breakfast. It was late - the perfect time to go and eat. Will always had breakfast early, or with everyone else, so there was no chance of seeing him there. 

Plunging into a shadow to save himself the walk, Nico appeared, collected his food, and walked over to the only occupied table. Sitting there was Clovis, who was slumped on the table, sleeping, his face in his plate of food. 

Nico slapped him lightly on the back, and he jerked awake.

"Whhhaa...?"

"You fell asleep in your food. That's the fourth time this week."

"Really?" said Clovis sleepily, removing the slice of toast that was stuck to his cheek. "I don't remember."

"I only believe it 'cause I'm here to see it."

"Mmm. Late breakfast is a great idea. Gives you more time for the important things."

"Sleeping?"

"Sleeping. Definitely. I'm having an extended nap after breakfast."

"Clovis, you sleep way too much."

"Sleep's good for you." He yawned, making Nico yawn along with him. "And I'm a child of Hypnos. Sleep is what we do best."

"Clearly."

The rest of their time together was spent with Nico, simultaneously trying to keep Clovis awake, and finish his food at the same time. When he finally finished and got up to leave, Clovis mumbled something that Nico couldn't quite catch.

"What was that?"

"Annabeth was looking for you. Can't remember who told me - too sleepy..."

Nico shook his head and walked off. 

It was strange, Annabeth wanting to see him. They'd talk if they happened to bump into each other, but other than that, they didn't have too much contact. It wasn't that they didn't like each other. It was just how their relationship was.

Nico shook his head gently. He was over analysing this. Annabeth probably just needed help with something. A ghost, maybe. A clock chimed, and he realised he'd be late to his class if he didn't hurry up. He'd have to find Annabeth later.

...............................................................................

But Annabeth found him first. As his class ended, she appeared, waiting patiently until the all the students left before she approached him.

"Nico. Are you free this evening?"

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I am. What's wrong?"

"We've received a report that there's a ghost causing trouble at a small hotel in the city. One of the older demigods was staying there on their way here, and told us that it tried to attack her- probably sensing her demigod blood. When she talked to the hotel management they told her that there have been some strange things happening on that floor of the hotel."

Nico frowned. "Was she alright?"

"She's fine. Thing is, you're the only one really qualified to deal with ghosts. We did ask the Hecate cabin if they could handle it, but they're apparently busy working on something else." 

He shrugged. "That should be okay. But what I find strange is that there's a ghost actively attacking people. Most can't do much more than just talk."

"Perhaps it's a demigod ghost."

"I hope not. They usually keep a little bit of their godly parent's powers. Combined with the additional ghost abilities that makes them pretty annoying."

"But nothing that you can't handle?"

Nico smiled. "I'm the self proclaimed Ghost King. They're the easiest Underworld resident to deal with."

"Great! I'll give you the address and you can go over this evening. It shouldn't take too long to sort out. Thanks, Nico."

"No problem."

As Annabeth turned and jogged away, Nico got began to walk back to his cabin. A ghost in a hotel. Not unheard of. Not common either, but the 21st century was full of new possibilities and problems. 

At least this was one he could solve. At least he would be in his cabin all night thinking about - 

He cut himself off, and broke into a brisk walk. He needed to prepare for tonight.

.................................................................................

Nico met Annabeth in front of the Big House after dinner, and she handed him a small slip of paper with the address on it. Nico looked at it, and then looked at her.

"I know where this is. It shouldn't take too long."

"Just let it take as long as it needs to."

Nico laughed. "Thanks for the advice, Annabeth, but the dead normally just want a quick fix. I won't be long."

With that he walked into one of the abundant shadows of the evening and vanished from sight.

Annabeth immediately took out a pager and sent a message to Percy. For some reason, demigods and phones didn't go well together, but demigods and pagers were fine. Weird.

The pager beeped a moment later. Annabeth read the message and sighed with relief. 

Everything was going according to plan. 

..................................................................

Nico appeared in the alley next to the hotel, like a wraith, completely silent and unseen. He calmly walked out into the street and walled up the stairs into the hotel. It was quiet; all the guests were either out, having a late dinner or just lazing about in their rooms. 

Nico snapped his fingers and bent the Mist around him. Being a child of the Underworld, he could effectively pass unseen anywhere with shadows or darkness, but in a brightly lit hotel, he needed to rely on other means to get by. 

Hopefully, if he'd understood what his sister had told him, and had learnt enough from the Hecate cabin, he looked like a waiter, taking a room service order upstairs. He stiffened as a hotel guest walked past, and relaxed as they completely ignored him. There was always more than one way to be invisible.

He climbed to the third floor, and went to find Suite 384. Apparently, the ghost had been seen coming in and out of the room on numerous occasions, and had been knocking things over and generally making a nuisance of itself.

As he walked silently on the plush carpets, he felt the ghost's presence as he approached the room, getting stronger with every step he took. 

Reaching the door, he readied his power, and, using a trickle of Mist, made the lock temporarily fade out of existence, so that the door swung open quietly. 

As he moved slowly down, past the bathroom and the small lounge towards the bedroom, he felt the ghost's presence get stronger. 

"If you're here, you can sense me. And you know who I am. Come out, and I'll try to help you."

There was no reply

Nico frowned. That was strange. Normally, if a he met or approached a disgruntled ghost, said ghost would literally assault him until whatever problem they had was solved. But now there was nothing. Not even a whisper. 

Drawing his sword, he crept forward slowly, inching his way towards the bedroom. He flung the door open and rushed inside - to find nothing.  
The bed was neatly made, and the room seemed to be perfectly normal. Yet the ghost's presence was even stronger. 

What on earth was going on?

A sudden bang behind him made Nico whirl around, his sword rising, anticipating an attack - 

Only come to face to face with something much more uncomfortable.

He stumbled backward, not letting his guard down. 

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take care of a severely injured demigod. Where is he?"

"There's no-one here but me."

Before another word could be said the door to the suite slammed closed with a bang. Odd, harsh symbols glowed on to door, and a wave a green light spread out over the walls of the suite, fading into the nothingness. 

"What was that?" 

Nico ignored him, and walked to the door and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. As he thought. He went searching for a shadow and put his hand in it. No buzz. None at all. He gritted his teeth. 

"Remind me; why are you here again?" he growled out.

"Like I just said there was apparently a demigod who's injuries were so bad that they couldn't be brought all the way to Camp Half-Blood and had ended up in this hotel suite. Clearly, that's not the case."

"Who told you there was someone injured here?"

"Percy. He told me it was urgent, and even had Blackjack fly me here, post haste." 

"A double act then."

"What do you mean? And why are you here?"

"Annabeth told me there was a troubled ghost here, and that the Hecate cabin was busy."

"Well they were busy weren't they? That green light looked like something Sue Ellen cooked up."

"Yeah. Definitely. The doors looked, and I can't shadow travel at the moment."

"Let me try my phone," said Will, scowling. "Humph. No reception."

"So we're trapped in here." Nico threw up his hands. "I'm not even going to try the walls or the windows. If I know Annabeth, she covered every single base. There's no way we're getting out of here."  
"Thank you, Captain Obvious. The question is - Why are we in here?"

"Now who's being dense?"

Will looked at him incredulously. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"I've just been running through all the conversations I've had with the dream couple over the past few days. The first one was with Percy. About you and Butch? Ring any bells?"

"All I said to Butch was that I was having trouble with someone who I liked! I didn't mention who. It wasn't any of his business and I don't like to talk about stuff like that!"

"Well, obviously, not mentioning it didn't help! They pieced it all together, and lured us here! I swear, I'm going to kill them when we get out of here!"

"Figuratively."

"Maybe literally," Nico said darkly. 

His eyes passed over Will's face, and his heart jumped again. 

Damn these feelings. 

"Well, we may as well get some rest until the spell wears off, or they come to let us out."

"Nico-"

Nico turned away, walking back down the hallway, talking over him. Distance, distance, distance. "I mean, I'm okay with sleeping on the sofa-"

"Nico-"

"-I've done it loads of time before, it really isn't a problem. I mean, after sleeping on the floor, the sofa has to be an improvement, right? But then, again I'm sure all demigods have slept rough  
before -"

Ni-"

"-It's just something you get used to, and it becomes second nature after a while. As long as you can sleep in safety-"

"NICO DI ANGELO!"

Nico jumped - and turned - to find Will Solace looming over him, looking more like a child of Nyx herself than anything else. Nico stepped back - and then stood his ground.

"What?"

"Are we really going to do this? Are you seriously going to babble on like an idiot to avoid the elephant in the room?"

"I did not sound like an idiot."

"Yes, you did."

"Did not."

"Stop trying to get away from the point."

"We are not having this discussion."

"Why else do you think they locked us in here? You've been avoiding me for a while now. At least we can clear the air - without me having to worry about you vanishing into thin air."

"That's the point! They locked us in here to do this. We should do it on our own terms!"

Will smiled at him wryly. Why? WHY? Nico's mind screamed.

"Left up to you, that talk would never happen."

"Still doesn't make it right."

"Nico-"

"Leave me alone, Will! I'm not like the rest of you! I can't do this! I can't..."

Nico felt the corners of his eyes get wet. No. No-one saw Nico di Angelo cry. Especially not those close to him.

He went to push past Will - and was completely taken aback when will drew him into a hug. His warm, strong arms wrapped around Nic, drawing him into an embrace that he couldn't escape without possibly hurting Will. 

"Let go of me!"

"No."

"Will, I'm already pissed off. Don't annoy me anymore!"

"How can I let you go when you're crying?"

"I'm not crying!"

"You may as well be with that look on your face."

"I..." Nico's voice trailed off. The past years all came flooding back into his mind - Bianca, Tartarus, Percy, the Underworld, and most poignantly, the feeling of loneliness. 

Like a dam being broken, all of his feelings poured into him at once - and the tears began to flow. Silent tears, only punctuated by the occasional sob, that only got worse as he grappled to keep his emotions under control. 

"Will, I'm, I'm-"

"Nico, it's okay. I'm here. For as long as you need me to be." This close, the melodic bass of his voice hummed in his ears. It was beautiful.

Not just the voice. Just the fact he was there.

Nico burrowed his head into Will's chest and sobbed even more. Will smiled down at him gently, and rested his head atop his, letting him know that here to stay.


	4. I'm Running Away...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've got me feeling emotions - higher than the heavens above.

Chapter 4

They stood there for a while, Will holding Nico, head atop his, one of his hands slowly rubbing Nico's back as he younger boy cried into his chest.

Eventually, Nico's sobs became quieter and quieter, and more infrequent, as the storm inside of him began to calm. Even when he was completely silent, he didn't attempt to wiggle out of Will's embrace. He just stood there warm and content, enjoying feeling of the other boy, loving the sound of his beating heart as it thudded in his ears. 

Finally, Nico spoke.

"Will?"

"Yeah?"

Nico's mouth went dry. He swallowed, even as the butterflies rose in his stomach. All of the nervousness he felt before came flooding back. But here, in Will's arms, he managed to get out exactly what he wanted to say. 

"I'm ready."

"Ready to?"

"Ready to talk."

"Are you sure?"

Nico swallowed again. "As sure as I'll ever be."

.............................................................................. 

They walked into the small lounge. It was comfortable, decorated in a simple cream and brown array, that worked strangely well together. Two armchairs and a small sofa were arranged around three side of reasonably, low table. On the side without a seat, a television sat atop a cabinet, a few feet away from the table. Pictures created by some unknown artist hung on the walls, giving to room a semblance of life. 

Will walked in and flopped down onto one of the armchair opposite the TV, while Nico slid onto the sofa. 

Sitting there, this close to Will was almost unbearable. He had no idea where to start. How was going to explain everything? More importantly, could he explain everything? 

He'd never really had to explain anything to anyone. Ever. Hazel was too close to him to burden with all the stuff he was dealing with. She'd only worry, and probably come back from New Rome to ensure he was okay. It wasn't fair on her. 

The one time his father had asked if he was okay, Nico had shut him down with a glare that Persephone had compared to the stare of Tartarus. Question is, how did she know what Tartarus looked like...

Nico forced himself back to the present. Right. Every story has a beginning. So he'd start there. 

And see how far he could get.

"Look, Will, I'm going to try to explain. I'm... terrible at this type of thing. More importantly, I haven't done it for so long, I'm not sure how this is going to come out - or how long this is going to take."

Will crossed his arms and firmly planted his feet. "I can wait. Take as long as you need. I want to understand."

Nico looked at him for a second. His hair was more wild than usual, and his shirt had massive wet patch where he'd been crying into it. His trousers were covered in dust, and his shoes scuffed and worn. Even his mouth was a flat, tired line.

But his eyes blazed with acknowledgement. Blue locked directly onto black, transmitting a thousand things that weren't said, and yet couldn't be misunderstood. He was tired, rushed off his feet and probably just as annoyed as him was about being tricked. And it didn't matter.

He was still going to listen to him.

Suddenly, the words came to him, and Nico was talking.

"You know I was born in the in the 1930's, so back then, I wouldn't have been accepted the way I am today. So I decided to just hide it, and hope it was going to go away. I was still young, but back then, you knew what was expected of you. The pressures were there, unseen, just waiting to bear down on me."

"But they never got the chance to. Zeus killed my mother, and I was locked away in the Lotus Hotel and Casino until my father decided it was time to come out. Although I didn't quite remember my mother, I always felt incomplete. Like there was someone important I was missing." He paused.

"I've never told anyone this, but Alecto didn't quite succeed in wiping all my memories. But we'll come to that later."

"So I get out of the hotel, and the first thing I do is go to school, where both my sister and I are bullied like we in the Fields of Punishment. Our English was alright, but archaic, so they picked on us for that, as well as the fact that we never went home for holidays and never received an gifts, letters or cards from anyone. Moreover, children of Hades radiate the same type of energy as my father does - demigods aren't so affected by it, but they're still slightly weary of it. It can be terrible for mortals, especially those who aren't very strong willed, as most of the followers in the gangs that tormented us were. It was a living nightmare."

"Then, Percy Jackson showed up." Despite himself, Nico couldn't help a sad smile.

"Strong, fearless, reckless, powerful, good-looking - and he saved both me and my sister. Most of all, he was kind to me. People really don't understand what I little kindness does - especially when you're starved of it."

"Then my sister left, and Percy goes after her, promising to keep her safe. That trip ended in success for the quest, and lots of pain for me. But not in the way you'd think."

"Bianca was dead. I honestly thought it was Percy's fault, even though I knew in the back of my head it wasn't, and that he'd done everything he could to save her. But I needed someone to blame, and Thalia was a Hunter, Zoe was a constellation, and Grover was too nice. So I blamed Percy. But I still liked him."

"Hate and love, two sides of the same coin, twisted around to meet each other and literally were tearing me apart. I love and hated Percy Jackson at the same time. So I ran, taking my feelings with me."

"Fast forward to when I met him in the Labyrinth. I thought by then I had conquered all the positive feelings I had towards him. Then he shows up at the ranch, all that went out of the window. Just the sight of him made me go right back to square one. I tried to hate him, but it was completely useless."

"So when I caught up with everything, and realised that it was him, and no-one else who was going to have to save Olympus, I convinced him to go down to the River Styx and bathe in it. Not so he could survive better. Just to ensure he wouldn't die. So he'd still be there afterward. So... I could be with him." 

Nico laughed harshly, a bitter sound. "Then I finally opened my eyes, and realised that I stood no chance with Percy, because he and Annabeth have been in love with each other for the last five years. Somehow, I managed to be both surprised and devastated at the same time."

"So I left, travelling till I eventually stumble across Camp Jupiter and another sister I didn't know I had. It was brilliant. I could forget all about Percy, all about Annabeth and Camp Half Blood in general."

"Then he showed up. Out of the blue. Like the a storm."

"Once again, he managed to throw me in chaos. He didn't remember anything. For one second, I thought I had a chance to convince him he's mine. Even if he hated me when he remembered the rest of his life, I thought it would be worth it. But I felt so terrible about even thinking that. How could take advantage of someone so vulnerable? So, I ran away again, convincing myself it was destiny to go and spy on the giants, only to end up into Tartarus."

He stopped, his mind trying not to replay the horror of a place not even the gods would dare to venture to.

"I was desperate. Truly alone then in a place where the very terrain wants you dead, not to mention all the unsavoury reject Titans and other older beings in there. And all I could think of was Percy. How I had to survive for him. How I had to get back to him and tell him what I knew."

"Only problem was I ended up being capture by those stupid twins. Just when I'm about to die, he shows up, saves my life - and promptly drops into Tartarus."

"I was in pieces. I know what's down there. Two of them, especially those two, son and daughter of two of the most powerful and prominent Olympians, and known enemies of almost every major monster in that pit, would've attracted more attention than I would've. I radiate death, which isn't unusual in Tartarus. They radiate life, and in Tartarus that's never a good thing."

"Just I'm getting back under control, trying to think objectively about it, that stupid love god, Cupid, shows up and forces me to admit to the Jason, of all people, about my feelings for Percy. I'd never been so humiliated in my life. I wasn't ready to talk about it - to anyone. Having it forced out of me, was literally one of the worst things to ever happen."

"Once we'd rescued Percy, I took the challenge of taking the Athena Parthenos back to Camp Half-Blood. Being around him, knowing that Jason knew, and watching him and Annabeth basically just marry each other every single time they looked at each other was too much. I took the statue, and ran. The rest, you pretty much know."

The room was silent for a moment. 

Nico looked up into Will's eyes - only to see him watching, no expression on his face at all. He took a deep breath. It was time to finish this.

"I can't do this Will. No matter how much I want to. I'm as selfish as the gods. And just as obsessive. I cared about Percy, but he didn't care for me, and I tried for years to get his attention, and get him to like me, and only ended up alienating myself from everyone else. I could've been friends with him for all these years - had I just got over him. But I couldn't. If I start something with you, what happens if we break up? Am I going to spend my time obsessing over you? I can't go back there again. Anyway I'm dark and menacing, while you're bright, happy and loved by all. How are even going to fit together?"

Nico blushed and lowered his head. He'd never spoken to anyone like this before. It was relieving - and terrifying. But at least he knew what a weirdo he was. He'd never accept him now.

He jumped as Will slid in next to him on the sofa. Turning to look at him he was caught by surprise as Will planted a kiss firmly on his lips. It was just as sensual as the last one, but even more meaningful for reasons Nico couldn't explain. 

"What...?"

"You really think I'm not going to like you just because your human?"

"Human?"

"You had a crush on someone. You tried to get their attention. It didn't work. They didn't feel the same way. It took you a while to move on, but you did. That's called first crushes - they happen to everybody."

"But...!"

"People obsess over celebrities, people they don't even know. You obsessed over someone kind, brave and handsome. Considering how old you were, the hell you were going through, including your stupid 20th century hang ups, the loss of your sister, having no-one to talk to, and the world nearly ending twice, I'm surprised you handled it so well. And the fact you did all the stuff for him means you really cared. You're a romantic, Nico. In your own, special unique way."

"Will..."

"Let's just get straight to the point. You clearly like me, and I definitely like you. You're honest, no-nonsense, smart, funny, and from what I just heard and what I've seen from my time with you, a caring person. Why wouldn't I want to be with you?"

"Will, I want to be with you. I really do. But I don't want to screw things up."

"We're both going to make mistakes. No-one's perfect, and when you consider who our parents are, we're celestially screwed up. But we can't let that stop us from trying. What do you say? Can we at least give it a go?"

Someone trusted him. Someone understood him. Someone made him feel better than he'd felt in his whole life. But most importantly, this person cared. 

Nico said the only thing he could say at this point. 

"Yes," he whispered, reaching up his head to kiss his first boyfriend. 

Their kiss was tender and loving, with the promise of so much more to come.

As they parted Nico yawned. He was really tired. His emotions were still running high, and he need to sort himself out. He had a boyfriend. A boyfriend!

"I'm going to turn in," he said. He stood to get up - and Will pulled him back down. Pulling Nico back down to him, he brought the younger boy's legs up to rest on his. 

"Sleep on me," he whispered. "You're special, Nico. You're not alone anymore."

With one last, gentle kiss, Nico di Angelo snuggled himself into Will Solace's embrace. The two of them promptly fell asleep in each other's arms, their faces mirror images of happiness.


	5. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally Boom Clap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I'd like to thank you all for reading this. I truly appreciate the time you take to read this and leave comments.  
> Secondly, I'm trying to let this progress like a semi-normal relationship. I apologise if this is too slow, but I'll do my best to update it regualry until it comes to its natural conclusion.

Nico woke, slightly confused. It was unusually warm, and he wasn't in the Hades Cabin. Where was he? Why was it so warm? Most importantly, why was he so comfortable?

A flash of gold in the corner of his eye sent the memories of the night before cascading through his thoughts. 

He tried to resist the wide smile that was threatening to cross his face. But he couldn't help it. 

He had a boyfriend. 

"Well, that's a sight I hope I wake up to more often."

That voice. 

"Will? Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah. But I'm glad you did. I wouldn't have wanted to miss that smile."

Nico reached up and brushed the golden curls away from tanned skin. Somehow, the just woken up look made Will even more good looking than ever. 

He leaned up and gently pressed his lips to Will's. He tasted off something new and exotic; sunlight and music, Nico decided as he began to float off into another dimension. 

They both came up for air, and their eyes met - and they both broke into grins.

"Something funny?"

"Yeah, Nico. When I kissed you all those weeks ago and you ran off, I was afraid I'd made a mistake. I thought I'd misjudged how you felt about me."

"You didn't, Will. I spent the last few weeks hiding from you, because I was terrified about starting something that I might mess up. It literally hurt every time I caught a glimpse of you. But it's okay now. I feel ... relieved. And really happy."

"This is just the first day, Nico. Of hopefully many more."

They stared at each other for a little longer - Nico's stomach growled.

"Oops. Sorry about that."

"It's only natural. Do you want to try the door again? I think the spell should've worn off by now. We should be able to get out of here and get back to Camp." 

"Probably. But I've got a better idea."

Nico reached his hands into the shadows, and found to his relief he could shadow travel again. 

He steeled himself. This was something he'd always wanted to do.

"Will."

"Yeah?"

"Can I... take you on a date?"

Will smiled curiously, tilting his head. "A date?"

"Yeah. I've always had places I wanted to take people I care about... but never anyone to take. I know we should be getting back to Camp Half-Blood and sorting stuff out but-"

Will placed his finger on Nico's lips, silencing him. 

"I think it's a great idea. Anyway," he said, with a mischievous look in his eyes, " I'm sure Percy and Annabeth can sort out whatever we were supposed to do today, since the fact we're not at Camp is their fault. As the resident doctor, I prescribe the two of us with a short break to get over our traumatic experience of being imprisoned. Even if said imprisonment was very much needed."

"Well, when you look at it that way..."

"Let's go. Are we shadow travelling?"

"Yeah. You okay with that?"

"I trust you, Nico. I'm perfectly happy with it as long as you are. Anyway, you moved the Athena Parthenos, with two other people, for about hundred miles at a time. I'm sure I'll be no problem."

"It's just the shadow roads are really dark and ominous, and I don't want to freak you out too much."

"Nico. I'm a doctor. A demigod doctor. I've seen some freaky stuff already. Weird is our lives anyway. And if the shadow roads scare me, at least I'm with my guardian angel."

It was so sincere, so trusting, so genuine that Nico had no idea what to say in reply. Instead, he just took Will's hand, and plunged into the shadows. 

......................................................................................

They emerged into the mid-afternoon sunlight. Grey cobbles lined the streets, and massive, medieval looking building loomed in the background. A few people were wandering up and down, but other than that, it was very quiet.

"Where are we?"

"Belgium."

"Okay, I'll bite. Why are we in Belgium?"

"I felt like having chocolate for breakfast. Where else are would go?"

"Hmm. I like your style. So where's the chocolate shop?"

"Right there," Nico replied pointing across the road, to shop decorated in brown and gold. "Come on."

They crossed the cobbles and stepped into the shop. The smell of chocolate wafted over them, a beautiful sweet scent that made them even hungrier. Nico eyed up the chocolate coins, while Will looked intently at the chocolate bars that lined the shelves. 

"Where to start?" Will murmured.  
"And where to end?" Nico finished. 

"I advise the honeycomb infused ones. They compliment the chocolate quite nicely."

Both of them turned to see a youngish looking man , with short brown hair standing behind the counter. 

"Nico! I didn't recognise you from the back. How have you been?"

"Alright, Finn. I'm back again."

Finn rolled his eyes. "As always. You and chocolate are like air and breathing. So who's your friend." 

"This is Will. My boyfriend." He literally felt like he was glowing when he said it.

"Will? The Will you've been agonising over for the last few months?"

"Thanks, Finn. He's standing right there."

"No problem." He looked Will up and down. "I see why you were agonising, though. He looks like a supermodel. I'm keeping my girlfriend well away from him."

"Trust me," Will said, "I'm not going to be interested. I've been agonising over him just as much."

"Well, good for the two of you. And in honour of your newfound love, chocolate's on the house for you two!"

"Seriously, we couldn't-" Will began.

"You can. It's my shop. And I've never seen Nico look so content. That in itself deserves its own round of free chocolate and a national holiday-"

"Hey!"

"-but I'm not that generous, and I'm not the government. Just accept gifts when they're given to you, okay?" 

Nico opened his mouth to protest again - and stopped. 

"Thank you."

"No problem. Just don't make yourselves sick."

......................................................................

"That was great," Will sighed contentedly, leaning back on the bench.

Nico had transported them from Belgium to Richmond Park in the southern part of London, and they had sat there in the sunshine, eating their free chocolate together, watching the wind lightly rustle the trees that were starting to turn golden, red and brown as autumn began to grip the land. 

"It's always better when you've got someone to share it with."

"Where to now Nico? It's only half eight back home. We've got plenty of time."

"Well, how do you like rollercoasters?"

"I've never been on one."

"Really?"

"Never had the time to go to a theme park. Or anyone to go with."

"You've got both now."

He smiled at Nico. "I guess I do."

....................................................................

"You know what, I didn't know what to think when you said that we're going to Legoland. But this is actually really greattttt!!!!" Will's voice trailed off as the dragon themed rollercoaster took them spinning round and round.

This was after they'd watched gotten their 'licenses' on the Legoland cars, dodged water jets in the mini fountain, and tried (and failed) to build a replica of the Apollo Cabin out of Lego. 

As they got of the ride, Nico pulled Will into another shadow.

"This is just the warm up."  
...................................................................

"How many times is that?"

"Five, I think."

 

Nico had taken Will to Thorpe Park, and on some of the more extreme rollercoasers. It turned out Will was a bit of an adrenaline junkie, and had insisted that they go on each ride multiple times. He'd liked Nemesis Inferno, but Colossus was his favourite. Nico loved the way he threw up his arms and whooped like a madman as the ride sent them hurtling along. His hair whipped wildly in the wind, a beautiful golden trail behind him. 

He managed to look gorgeous, whatever he was doing. 

"Where to now, Nico?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. I could do with something."

"Well let's go and get some Chinese."

.....................................................................

"The food is great! And there's a lot of it for the price." Will looked over the mass of empty dishes at Nico. "How come you know of so many great places?"

"I accidently shadow travelled to Guangzhou when I was first learning how to use my powers. Fortunately, I found a small hostel where I could sleep for the night. I still didn't have enough energy to travel the next morning, so I explored instead. Discovered quite a few nice places by shadow travelling to them by accident."

"Sometimes accidents work out for the better."

"This one certainly did."

They sat in silence for a minute - and then Will spoke.

"Nico, can I take you somewhere?"

Nico looked at him curiously. "Where?"

"I want it to be a surprise. If you transport us nearby we can walk the rest of the way."

"No need. Other people can influence my shadow travelling, especially if I consciously take a back seat."

"Are you sure? I've never done this before."

"Don't worry about it. If you don't end up where you want us to be, I can always just correct it after. I trust you."

Nico started for a second. He'd never said that to anyone before. 'Trust' was not a word in his vocabulary. 

He was official head over heels. And this was day one.

"Nico?"

"I'm fine." He reached out and took Will's warm, firm hand in his. Tingles ran up and down his arm. 

"Guide me," he whispered, as the two of them sank into the shadows under the table. 

................................................................................

They reappeared in amongst some palm trees, behind a sand dune. The sound of the sea lapping the shore was refreshing, as the sun hung low over the horizon casting long shadows, as the sky turned all types of exotic colours, beautiful purples, pinks and peaches.

"Is this the right place?"

"Exactly the right spot." Grabbing Nico's hand, he pulled him along. "Come on! I think I timed it just about right!  
"Just about right for what?" Nico queried as the rounded another dune - and stopped.

"That."

Beyond them was a small man-made wooden stage, in the middle of a cluster of palm trees, where a small band were playing a lovely, slow song. Something soft and slightly jazzy. In the middle of the stage were several couples, slowly dancing..

"Will, no." 

"Why not?"

"I'm not a dancer. I'm not most elegant of people, I can't do it -"

"Nico." Something in Will's tone made Nico stop.

"What are you worried about?"

"That I'm going to look stupid."

"Who cares? I'm not too much of a dancer either. But there's nobody here judging us, no-one holding up score cards. Nobody cares whether we look good or not. This is about us, not them. Most importantly, you're not going to look stupid to me."

Nico gripped his hand harder. He'd had his fun all day. And Will was only asking one little thing of him. They were on some island, somewhere and nobody knew who they were. He could try.

"For you, Will."

Will shook his head, smiling, and led Nico down to the plateau.

As they got down there, Nico heart began to race. He couldn't dance. Okay, he'd never tried, but still. This was going to be interesting.

Before he knew it, the soft sand was gone, and he was in the midst of the dancing couples, moving jerkily, as stiff as boards beneath his feet. 

What was he doing here? What was going to happen? What was wrong with him? He looked around for an escape route.

"Nico."

He looked up - and got lost in the sapphire blue eyes that mesmerised him every time he thought of them - let alone saw them.

"Ignore them. It's just you and me. Pretend I'm the only other person in world.."

That isn't hard, Nico thought, as he continued to stare and Will drinking him in. The sunset cast a unnatural glow over Will, making him look even more sexy than usual.

Wait, when was he sexy? Always, Nico realised. That was something that was going to have to address later.

"For someone who can't dance, you're doing a pretty good job."

"It's all you, Will."

"No it's not. In fact, I'm more following you. You've got skills you don't even know about," he finished as his hands slipped down to Nico's waist and back, pulling him even closer to him. "And you're all mine."

"And you're all mine."

"Never forget it," breathed Will. He and Nico kissed each other, lovingly and tenderly, as last rays of light vanished. The sun slipped beneath the horizon as the song ended, and they smiled, seeing nothing else but each other.


	6. A Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paradise is always just out of reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks for reading everybody. Your support keeps me going. The updates may not be so regular after this, but I'll do what I can.

After the dance, they'd been about to leave, when some random shirtless guy came running over from behind another sand dune, cleared his throat and spoke loudly to the assorted couples there.

"Hey everyone! We're having a party at the other end of the beach, and would love it if you'd all come and join us! We've got barbecue!"

Will looked at Nico. "You wanna go?"

"They have barbecue."

"That gleam in your eyes is quite disturbing."

"It's barbecue."

"Fair point."

They spent the rest of evening on the beach, attending the small party. The host of the party barbecued all kinds of meat and vegetables, and served them alongside every kind of side known to man - pasta salad, rice, roast potatoes, coleslaw. Nico was in heaven, while Will watched in amusement.

Afterwards they walked a little way away, and sat on the beach, holding each other in the moonlight, whispering sweet nothings to each other.

"I don't want this day to end, Will" 

"Every good day has to end, Nico. We'll have another one sometime soon."

"Promise me. I've never had such a carefree, happy day."

Will kissed his forehead. "I promise, Nico. I promise."

....................................................................

They arrived back at Camp Half-Blood at around ten at night. Nico transported them straight into his cabin, hoping to avoid the two of them being seen. He wanted this day to have been just his and Will's day. Their first day together as a couple. Furthermore, he was too tired to be explaining anything to anyone - and there was definitely going to be a little explaining to do. But that was tomorrow's problem.

Today, it was just him and Will. 

"I can transport you over to your cabin if you like." 

"You've done enough shadow travelling for today. Get some rest and I'll see you in the morning. I'll come and get you for breakfast."

"That'll be good." He moved in for one last kiss, a tender one that made his stomach flip over again and again.

" Night, Will."

"Night, Nico."

He opened the door, gave Nico one last, lingering look, his eyes smouldering blue embers in the darkness, and closed the door gently.

Nico waited for literally a minute. Then he ran round his cabin, jumping and making inarticulate noises like a crazed K-pop fan. For once, he just felt free enough to express himself, without caring if anyone could see him. 

Eventually he calmed down, stripped off, jumped into the shower, dried himself and got into bed quicker than he'd ever done before. The night before last, he'd gone to bed dreading the next day. 

Now? He couldn't wait for the morning. 

.............................................................................

"Nico? You ready?"

"Yeah," he replied, stepping out of his cabin, yawning. He hadn't been up so early in a long time. He'd never had a reason to be. Now, he did.

As they walked to the breakfast, side by side but not too close, a pit of nerves started to form deep within Nico. What would the others think? What would they say? How would they react when they found out-

And then something struck him. 

No-one really knew.

Bar Percy, Annabeth, Butch and Jason, no-one knew. He'd never show interest in anyone, and no-one except for Will had ever tried to be anything more than just a friend or acquaintance to the formidable Nico di Angelo. He relaxed a little. Life could continue on as before. No-one would know anything.

And then he thought back to the night before. The sunset he'd danced away with his golden haired wonder.

What had he said to him?

Ignore them. It's just you and me. Pretend I'm the only other person in world right now.

Was he happy being with Will? Nico mentally kicked himself. That was a stupid question. Did he really care about Will? He thought he did. No - he definitely did.

So what was the problem?

Everyone else. He'd spent hi s life caring about how other people saw him, how he'd be viewed by the general populace of the Camp and the extended world in general.

Ignore them. It's just you and me.

Could he really do that? It was one thing to do with strangers - and another to do it with people you were going to be spending a lot of time with.

Pretend I'm the only other person in world right now.

If Nico knew one thing it was this - if you could do it once, you could do it again. 

This was his life. Nobody's opinion of him (Olympians included) was going to dictate how he behaved or felt anymore.

He steeled himself for the umpteenth time in two days. He reached out - and took Will's hand.

Will stopped dead in his tracks.

Nico turned to face him, and their met; Will's gaze was unusually intense.

"Are you sure, Nico? I don't want to rush anything-"

"I'm sure. I like you; you like me. What happens between us is no-one else's business. I've spent too much time running. It's time for me to be honest with myself, and everyone else."

Will didn't say anything. He simply pulled Nico to him, wrapping him in a tender embrace.

"I'm so glad I fell for you."

"Me too, Will. Me too."

...................................................................................... 

As they approached the breakfast tables, and the blurry shapes of demigods and nature spirits became defined, Nico's stomach started to flip. He unconsciously squeezed Will's hand. Will looked over at him and smiled, squeezing gently back.

As they approached the tables, the buzz of morning chatter slightly louder than usual, a dark haired girl, Kayla, from the Apollo cabin was shifting restlessly, obviously looking for someone. As she caught a glint of gold from Will's hair from the corner of her eye, she fully turned to look at Will, and jumped up, raising a hand in greeting. 

"Will! Where wer-" Her sentence trailed off as she took in the scene before her. Other campers, alerted to Will's presence, turned to greet him, and in turn took in the scene and fell silent - and then began to murmur. As heads turned, the morning noise faded away, replace my a low voices, speaking in undertones, as people alerted their neighbours to the latest, and probably most unexpected couple in Camp Half-Blood.

Nico wanted to run. Never before had so many people focused their attention on him, and he really wasn't enjoying it. Only the towering, reliable presence, and the strong grip on his hand prevented Nico from diving into the nearest shadow - or summoning a whole bunch of skeleton warriors to see who wanted some.

The murmuring intensified as they got their food, and rose to a fever pitch as Will moved away from the Apollo table, and joined Nico on the Hades table, sitting a little way away from him.

Ignore them. It's just you and me. Pretend I'm the only other person in world right now.

Easier said than done.

But when he looked over at Will, quietly eating without a care in the world, Nico realised it wasn't so hard after all. Will had far to lose than he did. He'd never been popular; but Will had. And dating him would likely damage his social standing amongst certain groups in the camp. But he didn't care.

A burden he didn't even realise he had was lifted from Nico. Here he was worrying about himself, when someone else was sacrificing much more than he was. 

He scooted over, moving closer. As Will looked up to see what was going on planted a kiss full on his lips, in view of everybody. Will's eyes widened slightly, and then he raised his hand to Nico's jaw, deepening the kiss. Even as the camp members fell into stunned silence, Nico continued, savouring the kiss. 

It felt so good to open; to be free.

To be loved.

He was Nico di Angelo, boyfriend of Will Solace. And he didn't care who knew. 

Abruptly, hands grabbed him. They didn't pull him away from Will, but they were strong and firm, and suddenly he was off the ground, suspended in the air, clutching on to his boyfriend for dear life as they started to move.

"Did you really think we were going to make an exception for you?"

Nico looked down to see Clarisse, a wicked grin on her face.

"You might be Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades, The Ghost King, Prince of the Underworld, but up here you're just an ordinary camper. Camp tradition states that all couples are dunked in the pool! No ifs, ands, or buts!"

Will was laughing his head off. "Seriously, Clarisse?"

"Seriously, Will," another voice chimed in. "No exceptions for you!"

Nico peered over to see Percy and Annabeth helping the others take them to the pool.

"You two!" Nico said, trying to scowl and ending up attempting not to laugh. 

Annabeth winked. "Just your friendly neighbourhood couple!"

"I'm so killing you to for this."

"For what Nico?" Percy jibed. "There was a ghost and injured demigod. It's not our fault they just happened to be in the same place at the same time. Anyway you were the only two who could deal with the problem."

As Nico caught each of their eyes, he hoped the message he was trying to get across reached them. 

Thank you.

Percy and Annabeth seemed to understand; they just smiled, and continued to urge everyone to hurry up and get to the edge of the lake.

"Ready? A one, a two and a threeeee!" Clarisse yelled. 

Nico and Will flew through the air, crashing into lake with a massive splash. As they came up, all the campers cheered, as they looked into each other's eyes, and kissed like there was no-else there.

...............................................................................................

Nico had had a great day. Most people had come up and congratulated him on his new relationship. The Aphrodite cabin had been dismayed that they hadn't sensed the potential love.

"How did we miss such a perfect pairing?!"

"Look at the way his head fits so nicely against his chest!"

"Those eyes! That hair! The contrast between dark and light! It's too much! It's so cute!"

"We should enter into the them into this year's Best Looking Couple Contest! Maybe we should pit them against the gods!"

"Do you think they'll let us style them? There some much potential!"

"It's like Brad and Angelina all over again - except better looking!"

There were offers for the two of them to be face a new demigod clothing line, championed by the more mercenary members of the Athena cabin who specialised in weave. They, in turn, were backed by the potential salespeople in the Hermes cabin and the designers in the Aphrodite cabin, and spent the morning hassling Nico and Will until Chiron threatened them all with extra chores if they didn't leave them alone.

Then there were the threats.

The first came from, Butch, who dragged Nico to one side, as he was walking back to his cabin after lunch.

"If you break his heart," Butch said, cracking his knuckles "I'll break you. Literally."

"Don't threaten me, Butch. That's one thing that's never going to happen."

"Just so you know." Then he grinned. "And congratulations!"

The next came from the Apollo cabin, straight after Butch. As Nico walked towards his cabin door, a golden arrow shot from seemingly nowhere, and embedded itself in the door frame. He turned to see the majority of Will's brothers and sisters giving him intense glares, most of them holding bows. In particular, Kayla looked especially fierce. When she spoke, her tone was tense and measured.

"Nico di Angelo. One question, and one question only. Do you truly care for our brother?"

"Of course."

She glared at him even more. "Do you swear it? Becuase if you don't, you'll soon learn that music, poetry, medicine and well placed arrows can make anyone's life hell."

Nico knew they weren't joking. One of the daughters of Athena once cruelly and casually broken a boy's heart. Everyone had though the Apollo cabin wouldn't take action against a child of Athena. 

They were terribly mistaken.

For the next week, not only did she constantly speak in rhyme, but she couldn't sleep as was cursed to listen to a permanent jukebox in her head, that only played death metal, ABBA, The Ketchup Song or Crazy Frog, at volumes that would have deafened her had she been actually hearing them. She'd also suffered from short bouts of vomiting, dizziness and leg cramps until Chiron interceded on her behalf.

"I swear it."

Kayla and the others glared at him a bit more.

"Seriously."

"Just so you know where we stand with each other. Treat him right, and we'll always welcome you in the Apollo cabin."

Just then Will happened to come looking for Nico, who was surprised to see the quick turnabout of the cabin members. They went from menacing to joyful in about a second flat. 

Will didn't seem to be fooled.

"Are they giving you trouble?"

"No, not at all."

"Hmmm."

All in all, everyone was happy. 

Mostly.

......................................................................................

Later on in the day, Nico was just clearing up after his sword class when a tall, elegant figure waltzed into the room.

Drew Tanaka.

"You."

"Drew?"

Her face was a mask of rage. Pure undiluted rage burned in her eyes. Nico was confused. What had he done?

"I don't know what you did to Will. I don't know how you enchanted him. But there's no way that's he going to stuck with a loser like you."

Nico's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

"I'm going to smash the two of you apart, and leave you crying and hopeless on the floor. There's no way someone that good looking and talented should be stuck something like you." Her voice was poisonous. "Hope you enjoy it while it lasts. Because it's not going to be for much longer."

With that she turned and stalked away.

Nico glared after her. He wasn't going to say anything, to anybody. He'd didn't know what was wrong with her. But all he did know was that no-one was getting in between him and Will. Ever.


	7. Say My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first of a few sensual bits to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a playlist whilst I wrote the second half - it helped.

Several weeks passed by, and life at Camp Half-Blood was relatively normal. Talk of Will and Nico soon became old news, and they happily faded into the background. Will was always busy running the infirmary, with Nico constantly by his side when he wasn't teaching or off on a minor missions around the world. Since he was only one who could travel long distances in a very short space of time, he was often asked to transport people if they need to be somewhere swiftly, and was also sent ahead to see if he could solve problems before they were blown out of proportion.  
Before, it was unlikely that he'd have participated willingly in the general running of the Camp, but being with Will had opened Nico to an entirely new world of possibilities. Yet he was still careful and reserved, especially around Drew, who had said no more after her little outburst on the day his relationship was made public. 

Nevertheless, they were happy, getting along with each other, and learning about each other, more deeply than Nico thought possible. In most things. 

But right now there was something else pressing on Nico's mind. 

At the start of their relationship, he'd been perfectly happy with kissing Will, holding his hand, resting his head on the older boy's chest, listening to his slow, steady heartbeat. He still enjoyed doing all of that. 

Now?

He wanted more.

It brought an invisible blush to his face when he thought about Will in that way. Nico, despite being very mature for his age, even in terms of demigods was completely inexperienced in this new area he was ready to explore. He was perfectly at home with his adoring and caring feeling for Will, but not quite sure what to do with his sexual ones. 

He wasn't sure about what Will felt, either. The son of Apollo had never made any comment, or given any indication on this particular area of their relationship, and Nico didn't want to rush in and ruin the best thing that had ever happen to him. 

He was confused, and needed some advice? But who was going to go to for advice like that? It wasn't like demigods were prudes (they were their parents' children) but nevertheless, like anyone of that particular age range, it wasn't something that was often seriously discussed or talked about. Add the problem of the lack of people whom he was willing to talk about this matter to, Nico di Angelo was well and truly in a dilemma.

He didn't want to ask anyone who'd he'd see in Camp on a regular basis. He wasn't going over to New Rome, either; that was his sister's territory. 

He'd called his sister to inform he of his relationship before the rumours reached her ears. She'd been with Reyna and Frank when he called, and remained stoic throughout his explanation. 

She'd then rolled her eyes thrown her hands up in despair.

"So that's the urgent news you called to tell me?"

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Yeah."

"Well, that's not what I class as urgent. You're dating Will Solace. I sincerely congratulate you-"

"As do I," Frank pitched in.

"-but this really isn't news."

"I thought you'd be more surprised."

"Why?" Reyna had challenged him. "You really think we care who's dating who? Male and female, male and male, female and female, it really doesn't matter. It's the commitment and whether they actually care for each other that does."

Nico's mouth had nearly dropped open. Relationship advice from Reyna?

"Don't get too shocked, Nico. I do have a heart. Somewhere. Maybe in a box."

"Anyway," Hazel added, "it doesn't change who you are or the fact that you're my brother." She smiled. "So next you call with 'urgent' news, make sure it's actually urgent, okay?"

Nico had felt so relieved. But he couldn't ask any of them. 

Then it clicked into place. That's who he'd ask. 

............................................................

He emerged into a small glade, where a tall, blonde, well muscled boy with blond ponytail stood, painting symbols onto a newly finished structure. He turned as Nico moved out of the shadows.   
"Nico! Long time no see!"

Nico gave a rare smile. "Good to see you too, Jason."

The other boy grinned back, his eyes almost sparking with electricity. Being in Jason's presence was an interesting thing. He radiated power, being a child of Jupiter. Percy's aura was far more subtle, but Jason's, even though he never intended it to be was always there.

"How have you been? The temple building going well?"

"It's fine. Just finished building Nemesis' temple. She appeared in person to thank me, promising me unlimited vengeance on one person till their dying day."

"So who did you pick?"

"I'm still deciding," Jason joked. "Maybe Leo, for not informing he was alive for so long after the battle with Gaia."

"Leo? Nemesis would've to give up on him. Calypso would probably kill her if anything happened to her Leo."

"Calypso vs Nemesis? That's one battle I would not want to see. Anyway, how're you and Will doing? And congratulations."

"We're fine." He paused. "That's umm, one of the reasons why I came to see you."

"About you and Will?" Jason looked at him curiously. "Why me?"

"You were the first one to know about my crush on Percy. I know you'll just listen and try to give the best advice that you can - and that'll be strictly confidential. Furthermore, if this is horribly awkward, I can easily avoid you for a few months."

Jason laughed. "So what's the problem?"

"Well, you know, most relationships consist of different parts. You've got the romantic side of it, the emotion side and the physical side of it. And um recently..."

He trailed off. He couldn't say it. 

"Nico?"

"Recently, I've been um, wanting to explore the last part a lot more," he said, refusing to meet Jason's eye.

"So, in effect, you want to have sex with Will?"

Nico repressed his urge to wince; it was hard having the whole thing put to him so bluntly.

"Yeah. But I don't know if he's ready for that stage, or why my feelings are so strong."

"Nico."

Nico looked up. Jason's voice always had a commanding quality to it - his name alone had been enough to get across exactly what Jason wanted him to do. 

"You're a teenage boy, with an incredibly good looking boyfriend. I'm surprised you're resisted this long."

"What d'you mean?"

"There's nothing wrong with what you're feeling Nico. It's part of growing up. Only you know when you're ready. And if you're ready, to take the next step, then you should."

"I don't know if he wants me in that way."

Jason lips' twitched. "Seriously, Nico?"

"Maybe he just likes the kissing, or just having someone there all the time-"

"Don't be stupid," Jason interrupted. "Will probably wants you just as much as you want him. But he's never going to say it."

"Why not?" Nico looked at him oddly.

"Because he cares for you too much. He wouldn't want to put those expectations on you, so that you forced yourself into something you weren't ready to do. From what I've heard of Will, he always puts others first and himself last. He'd never make any assumptions when it comes to something like this. He wouldn't risk scaring you away."

"But he wouldn't scare me away!"

"Nico, he doesn't know that. He wants you to be okay with it, and come to him, rather than have him suggest it."

Nico sighed. Of course. How could he be so stupid? He'd run after their first kiss. Will wouldn't want that happening again. And this was a lot more than just a kiss.

"Thanks, Jason. I didn't think of it that way."

"No problem. Just make sure you're really ready before you try anything, okay?"

"I will." He turned and walked towards the shadows - and paused. "You know, you and Percy are both quite intelligent when you're not trying to goof around."

"At least we can't be called one dimensional. See you around, Nico."

"See you."

............................................................................

Nico sat on his bed, more nervous than he'd been in a long time. Nervous was actually not the right word for it. He felt like he was one a stage about to do a ballet audition in front of a million Simon Cowell clones - without even knowing what ballet was.

He'd called Will over to his cabin, saying they need to 'discuss' something. Lame excuse, but it had worked, so he wasn't going to dwell on that. 

What was he going to say to Will? 

What could he actually say? He was still trying to work it out when a knock came at the door. 

"Nico?" 

Melodic bass. 

Nico's heart jumped into his mouth. Crap. He had no idea what was going to happen next.

"Come in." He managed to keep his voice level and calm.

Will slipped into the room, looking as sexy as ever. The light made his blue eyes shine, and his hair was as tousled as ever. Dressed simply in a pair of chinos and t-shirt only accentuated his natural beauty. This was going to be difficult. 

Obviously the look on Nico's face gave more away than he hoped it did. Will shut the door, and strolled swiftly across the room, his face a concerned mask. Dropping down next to Nico on his bed, he turned the younger demigod's face towards him.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm, I'm fine." 

"Nico, you don't sound fine to me. I can't sense any illnesses, so it's something else right? What's wrong?"

Nico felt his heart beating faster. He could say it. He could say it. He would say -

He couldn't say it. 

Frustration welled up within Nico. How could he get the point across if he could say what he wanted?

And then it hit him.

He laughed softly, and shook his head gently at his own stupidity.

"Nico?" WIll sounded worried now. 

It was time.

Nico moved to kneel beside Will, and moved towards him, kissing him softly . Will responded in kind, with soft gentle kisses that sent shocks down Nico's spine. He deepened his kisses, one hand on Will's back while the other ran up and down his ribcage. Soon Nico was pulled by his hips and back towards his boyfriend as the passionately kissed each other. 

Now this had all happened before. But tonight, Nico was after something a little different.

As his hand reached the bottom of Will's ribcage, it slipped under his t-shirt, finding and feeling the defined abs that lay underneath, appreciating the toned muscle. His hand moved like lightning up the inside of Will's shirt, finding his nipples, gently rubbing them until Will gasped into his mouth and broke of their kissing marathon.

"Nico," he breathed. His voice was lower than usually, strains of an invisible music running underneath it, as he breathed heavily. "Are you sure?"

Nico stared into those beautiful eyes. The morning sky met the dark midnight as he whispered one word.

"Yes."

He slowly removed Will's t-shirt, and took a breath as he gazed at the exquisite plains ad contours of Will's torso. He leaned back in for a kiss and was stopped. 

"I want to see you to."

Nico's torso was exposed to warm air before he knew what was happening. He moved back into Will, savouring the heat of Will's body against his as their tongues met once more, hands moving all over each other, exploring the new world they had just discovered. 

Nico was in heaven. He pressed himself into Will, inhaling and savouring his unique scent, their torso fastened to each other as if they were locked together by some invisible force. He revelled in hearing Will's breath hitch was he touched him, and felt trails of heat wherever Will's hands had been on his body.   
Suddenly Will moved his torso back slightly, and took one of his roaming hands off. Nico barely had time to think before it was on the front of his trousers, stroking him gently through the cloth. 

Nico's stomach literally seemed to drop out from his body. As Will's hand moved slowly back and forth, waves of pleasure literally flooded his mind and body. This was just like his first kiss - only more intense.

Somewhere in his mind, something urged him to give Will this feeling. He kissed Will hard, and broke it off, licking his way down his jawline, to his neck. Will hissed as he continued down, finding his way to Will's chest. Taking one small mound in his mouth, he licked it, nipped it, savouring every shudder of Will's body, and every little gasp he gave, switching from one to other as and when he pleased. All the while, Will's hand was still moving across his trousers, making him shiver. 

Will moved him so he was sitting up, kissing hard before, licking a hot trail down his chest to his own impressive abs, while his hands worked on the button and zipper of Nico's trousers. As they came open, his hands completely ignored his underwear and went for the prize inside. 

Nico stopped breathing. It. Felt. So. Good. 

Will's hand moved with a grip seemed to be both firm and light at the same time. Slowly, he felt and explored, while Nico craved for him to touch him more. His trousers moved down his legs with his underwear, leaving him in all his glory for his boyfriend to see. Will sat back, seemingly admiring Nico's entire being, his hand still in between Nico's legs. His blue eyes blazed with desire, and a tender care that made Nico want him even more. If it ended here he was happy.

But Will wasn't done yet. 

Smirking, he leaned over to Nico and whispered seven words that Nico would never forget.

"I'm gonna make you say my name."

There was no time for response. Before he could even process what was about happen, Will's mouth replaced his hand. 

Nico thought he'd been in heaven before. Now he knew what it really felt like. He cried out as Will began to move up and down, his head bobbing and weaving in between his legs, his tongue searing Nico sensitive skin. His hands moved to Will's head, gripping his hair gently, as his boyfriend made him arch his back. 

His hands slid dow Nico's back to his cheeks, squeezing them, pulling Nico further into him. His increased the pressure and movement, changing from slow to quick and back again in an instant.

"Will. Will. Will, Will, Will!" Nico whimpered. But Will showed no mercy. He continued on, Nico's cries seemingly speeding him on. Soon he could hold back no longer.

"I'm close, I'm close!"

And still Will continued, until Nico howled in name in pleasure.

"WILL!"

A moment of pure bliss, and then a high from which Nico thought he might never come down from. He tilted to one side, and Will caught him, cuddling him in his arms, pulling him gently onto his lap. 

"How was that?"

"Don't, I can't even... Will," Nico sighed, his heartbeat returning to some normality. Soon, he felt calm enough to realise that the throbbing underneath him needed to be attended to.

Turning to kiss, he pushed him down, so Will was leaning back on his elbows, his hands moving to undo his trousers. 

"Nico. You don't have to."

Now it was Nico's turn to look at him and smirk. 

"I want to."

As he slipped Will out of the rest of his clothes he ran his hands over the muscular, tanned legs that had just been revealed. Kissing his way up them, breathing heavily on Will's thighs, he reached the place where they joined and took Will in his mouth. 

As Will arched to meet him, Nico tasted him, trying him on for size. He felt him stiffen in appreciation and redoubled his efforts, trying to emulate Will's movements, and doing a pretty good job of it, his hands moving over Will's smooth golden chest.

Soon Will was moaning in his low voice, the sound urging Nico on as they got louder and louder. 

"I'm there, Nico!" he cried, trying to pull Nico off. 

Nico clamped down, holding Will's hands off him, as he exploded in mouth. He tasted sweet; the taste of sunshine and music. As Will softened, he removed himself and crawled back up to lie on his boyfriend dropping sweet little kisses on his mouth like raindrops. 

"Wow, Nico. You didn't have to do that."

Nico shrugged - or tried to.

"You did it for me. I wanted you to feel the same way I did."

"Thanks."

They remained quiet for another minute, before Nico broke the silence.

"Will, thanks for waiting. And... that was completely amazing."

"I'm glad I did. You're the one, Nico. You're so beautiful, I'm surprised nobody else got here first."

"I'm glad they didn't." 

They kissed again, and then laughed together as they both felt each other moving.

"You ready for another round?" Will asked him.

"I'd thought you'd never ask."


	8. Normalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Will's first major fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise in advance, but most relationships aren't perfect. The next chapter will be happier.

Chapter 8

Nico walked into his cabin, trying to maintain a semblance of control. He'd practised controlling himself for years, schooled himself in the art of hiding his emotions, and maintaining a controlled, cold and dismissive outlook, a facade that he had perfected.

Drawing on that had been more difficult than he expected. He'd nearly failed to keep his composure as he had walked through Camp Half-Blood. He'd been far too upset to shadow travel. But in the end the old Nico had emerged triumphant. As it always did.

But the old Nico vanished as the door closed. He sagged, full of sadness, as a few tears escaped from his eyes. Curling up in a ball on his bed, he cringed as he thought back to the events of the day. How could he have been so stupid? In fact, what had he been doing for the last few weeks?

................................................................................

They were five months into their relationship now, and everything had been going well. The first three months were good, peaceful and easy. However, over the past two months, he'd been feeling a little bit uncomfortable when people were talking to Will, or whenever he laughed, talked or spent time with anyone else. Pangs of something he couldn't quite understand stabbed at him, constant invisible arrows piercing him at regular intervals. They'd only been a few at first, and had increased rapidly as the weeks had gone on, like there was a mass of insects stinging him relentlessly, all on an emotional level.

He had no idea about what he was going to about. Worst of all, he didn't understand it, and therefore couldn't put it into words, so there was no chance of him discussing it with anyone.. It was nothing he'd ever felt before.

He'd thought maybe a date with Will would sort everything out. So he'd spoken to Chiron, who, after some thought had agreed to let them go away for a few days. Nico hoped his time of Will would solve whatever this problem.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

..................................................................................

Nico and Will had gone out on a two day trip Sydney, Australia and then to Miami, and had returned roughly mid afternoon to Camp Half-Blood. 

To say that Will had been getting some attention while they were out was an understatement. The people in both Miami and Sydney had not been particularly shy about their appreciation of Will. He always seemed even more gorgeous in sunlight, seemingly glowing as he godly heritage reacted to the sun, making him looked ethereal and the sun had be relentlessly shining throughout their entire trip. It hadn't helped that Will had been wearing a relatively tight t-shirt, that hugged his muscular body like a second skin, making people just stop and stare in awe - even when him and Will were holding hands.

Although Nico wasn't entirely comfortable with all of this, he'd managed to ignore. Until they started to approach Will. 

They were eating ice cream, while they sat on bench enjoying the sun, when two girls came over towards the, 

"Hey, do we know you from somewhere? Are you a model? Or an actor?"

Will had looked curiously at the two girls in front of him. 

"No, I'm sure you don't. I'm nobody special." 

"Are you sure? You look really familiar."

"I think you've mistaken me for someone else."

"Oh." The girls didn't bat an eyelid. "Do you mind if we take a picture with you?" 

"Um," Will looked at Nico, his eyes searching for an answer. Nico nodded, a tiny, sharp movement that he used to try and combat what he was feeling inside. 

Will, most likely sensing there was something amiss, turned back to the girls and shook his head. "Sorry, no thanks."  
The girls had sighed disappointedly, and continued to chat with Will for the minute and a half. With each word they said, Nico felt more and more like drawing his sword on them - or summoning an undead army to see them off. As they said goodbye, they grabbed Will's arm and scrawled their numbers on it. 

"Call us if you're ever in town!" 

The instant they were gone, Nico grabbed Will's arm and started to rub the pen marks off. 

"Nico! Seriously? I'm never going to call them you know," Will admonished, extracting his arm from his boyfriend's grasp. 

"They seemed to be under the impression you would."

"Look, they probably had no idea we were together. We weren't holding hands or anything. Calm down and enjoy the day."

But it didn't stop there.

It seemed as if every time they weren't holding hands, someone approached Will; from talents scouts to people just checking him out, as if they needed to actually clarify that someone that good looking existed. Eventually, Nico fastened himself onto Will's hand, ad fixed what he hoped was a menacing glare on his face hoping that would deter most people. To his relief, nobody approached. 

But the looks still continued. He felt the eyes passing over them. He clung closer to Will, glaring at anyone who happened to catch his eye, hoping his eyes radiated the emotions that roiled inside him. It wasn't long before Will noticed.

"Nico. What's wrong?" 

"Nothing."

"Are you sure? You don't look happy at all."

"I said nothing."

Will raised an eyebrow. "If you're sure. But you can talk it about it if you like."

"I'm fine."

Things had rapidly spiralled out of hand after that. Nico had become and more and more irritable as their date had continued. He didn't want to feel this way. But he couldn't help it. He didn't like the attention they were getting, and it seeped through the facade that he had tried to put up. Even when they moved from Miami to Sydney, the looks didn't stop. Nico became more and more uncomfortable, and increasingly unhappy as time went on.

What was wrong with him?

.............................................................................

As they arrived back at Camp Half-Blood, Will had turned to face him. 

"I have to go and check out the infirmary, but we need to talk about these last two days later. As soon as possible."

"Why?"

Will looked at him, a piercing glare that made Nico flinch slightly. "I think you know."

With that he spun on his heel and strode off, his stride measured and angry. Nico's fists clenched. What was his problem? Why was he upset with him? It was his fault that the date didn't go well.

As he walked away, a figure with long hair walked out from behind the building she'd been listening and watching from. 

She blew a kiss after Nico. "Got you now," she said, a cruel smile spreading across her face. 

.......................................................................................

Will had been busy in the infirmary, and so they hadn't talked yet. The tension inside him had been building, emotions warring within him, his mind overanalysing and amplifying all of his fears. What was Will going to say? How was he going to explain his actions over the last couple of days? 

Was Will going to break up with him?

The thought had him hyperventilating.

But he couldn't go to Will. He'd said they'd talk after he'd finished. And he hadn't finished yet.

But something was whispering in his ear to go and seek him out. To go and find him. An incessant murmur that compelled him to make sure that Will still cared about him.  
He would just go over to the infirmary. Just to make ensure everything was alright.

As he made his way over the infirmary, his pace quickened, so did his sense of foreboding. The closer he got, the more his heart pounded; a vicious, relentless pounding that made him feel ill. Nico felt like he was walking through waist high cement, with lead boots on. Why was it so hard?

As he approached the open door, he took a deep breath - and stepped in. 

Only to see someone else with their arms around Will. 

To see them tiptoe on their toes and give him a kiss on the cheek. 

To embrace him and lean on his shoulder.

To do what he should be doing.

Something exploded inside of Nico. A darkness, a unknown force more powerful and compelling than anything he'd felt before. It was beyond his resentment for his father, beyond what he used to feel for Percy. Even beyond Bianca. 

Then he was beside Will, and the person hugging him was on the floor. Nico didn't even remember pushing them. Who were they?

To him it didn't even matter.

He felt hands on his shoulders and suddenly was facing his boyfriend. Gods, he was gorgeous. 

Even when he was furious.

"What on earth are doing, Nico? What was that for?!" Will's gaze burned into him, but he could find no affection those eyes. They were cold, intense and focused directly on their own.

Nico wasn't sure he could answer. He was all over the place. He was scared, angry, defiant, sad and ashamed all at the same time. 

"Nico, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Something else inside Nico snapped. A vicious, snarling part of him that wanted to bark back. And before he could stop himself, he was talking.

"What's wrong with me? You really want to know? Well that's rich coming from you! There are people falling all over you, and you don't even deter them! Those girls wrote their numbers on your arm and you didn't even care! All those people harassed you and you didn't care! You didn't even bat an eyelid! And then there all the other people that have been putting the moves on you and you don't give a damn! Then there's me just standing there, wondering if I even matter, while all these people throw themselves at you! HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?"

Will looked at him for a second. Then his eyes narrowed to slits. 

"Seriously? Are you honestly going down this route? Am I not allowed to interact with other people now that I'm dating you?"

"That wasn't interacting from where I was standing!"

"Well get used to it! I'm not going to stop talking to other people because of you!"

The fight lasted for another minute; eventually Nico stormed out - only to see that a crowd had gathered around the infirmary. Curious eyes peered at him as he walked out, backing off as the son of Hades stormed out, radiating death and destruction. It was evening by now, and the shadows seemed to twist around him, roiling and convulsing in the grip of his anger. Why couldn't Will understand?

He glared at the assorted people, wishing that they would all disappear. Then he saw it.

The lips, curled into a mocking smile, teeth bared, matching the ferocious gleam. A face that stood out amongst the other puzzled, worried and angry faces.

Nico felt the stomach disappear altogether. He didn't know how, but he'd been had. Expertly. Flawlessly. With a precision and grace that beggared belief. 

All of a sudden, the weight of what had just happened crashed down on him. Why was he such an idiot? What had possessed him to go off like that? He wanted to go back and make up with Will. He wanted to make everything better. 

But all these people were here. Planned by that one face, he reasoned. A more disturbing thought passed through his mind. 

Would Will want him back?

He couldn't bear that thought. So he did what he was best at.

He ran. 

Not literally. But he walked, burying his emotions under the old Nico facade as he walked away, feeling the weight of the stares and his own sorrows.

................................................................................

Now, he was alone in his cabin. What had he just done to his relationship?

More tears leaked from his eyes, and he cursed under his breath.

This was the first time they'd ever really fought. It was all new to him. He was terrified. Completely shaken to the core. He'd thought it had been going too well. 

Maybe he just wasn't meant to have a boyfriend. 

...................................................................................

He lay awake for while. Thinking. Analysing what he'd done. Hating himself for the problems he caused. Ruining everything was a speciality of his. 

Then that face popped into his head. 

That smile. That blasted smile.

Defiance surged up within him. If he gave up now, his leap of faith would've been worth nothing. But how was he going to do this?

He felt his pride physically unbending itself, fighting him all the way. But it would bend to him. He couldn't risk whatever might be left of his relationship over his own stupidity.

Nico sighed. This was going to be more difficult than fighting the Titans. More than the giants. But it had to be done now. Even if was 1 o'clock in the morning.

He dropped into the shadows, and emerged just outside of the Apollo cabin. 

Damn, this was difficult.

Raising his hand, he was about to knock when someone said his name.

"Nico." 

Double damn.

Literally wishing he could turn to stone, he slowly turned to see Will behind him.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. Why are you out so late?"

"I had some thinking to do."

"Look... can we talk?"

Will looked at him for a moment. "A proper talk? Or one that turns into pointless argument?"

Nico flinched. "A real chat."

"Right then. Let's go and find somewhere more private to talk."

"What's wrong with here?"

Will pointed behind him. Standing in the windows, were some of Will's brothers and sisters, watching the two of them. Well, they were watching Will. 

They were staring daggers at Nico. Kayla met his eyes, and drew her finger across her throat.

"I think that's a great idea."

...............................................................................

They sat down in breakfast pavilion, and Will opened his mouth to speak, but Nico cut him off.

"You asked me what was wrong. I couldn't admit it a few days ago, but after this, I can't just let this begin fester between us. Over the last few weeks, I've been feeling odd when you're around other people."

"What do you mean by 'odd'?"

"Every time someone other than me was with you, laughing, joking, even just talking, I just felt weird. This stabbing pang, I guess, if it was a physical emotion. But I couldn't explain it, so I didn't say anything to anyone. It just got worse and worse, and that date that I just ruined was just made things worse for me."

He nearly bit his tongue. He knew what he had to say. It didn't make it any easier.

"I guess I'm just jealous of you sometimes, Will. You're at ease with the world in a way that I'm just not. People instantly like you, and I'm... scared that you'll find someone better than me and move on."

There. He'd said it. 

"I'm sorry, Will. I truly am. Look, I understand if you don't want to be with someone like me-"

"Do you want this to be over?"

Will's voice was a low growl, his eyes fierce.

"N, No I just thought..."

"Don't think for me, Nico. Think for yourself. Do you want this to last? Or are you looking for an escape route?" 

"Why would I do that? I like you Will, more than I've even liked anyo-"

It was his turn to be cut off as Will leaned in and kissed him. A gentle, reassuring kiss that made all the tension drain out of his body.

Will drew back.

"Look, Nico. We're dating each other. We're going to make mistakes. We're going to argue. It's natural, and almost inevitable. But don't get yourself so twisted up you think that I'm going to break up with you. Unless you go out of your way to harm someone or something I care about and love, or our relationship really takes a downhill turn, I'm not going to break up with you."

Nico sat there, stunned. "Really?"

"Really. But we're going to have to talk about that jealousy of yours."

"It's stupid, I know. Sometimes, I just can't control it. But I'm going to work on it."

"Nico, I'm yours. For you and only you. For as long as we're together. You don't have to worry about finding someone else. I have honestly never felt so strongly for someone before. And to perfectly honest, I'm slightly jealous of you too."

Nico looked at him incredulously. "Why? I've got nothing that you need."

"Nico, you're an amazing person. You helped save the world, twice, nearly killing yourself the second time. Yet you still went ahead and did it. What have I done that's so great?"

"You healed people! You did so much!"

"There were other healers here. I could've been out, helping on the front line. You're brave, Nico. And confident. Maybe not about your personal life, but certainly about everything else." 

Nico looked into his boyfriend's eyes. They were suddenly sad, and without thinking he reached up and touched Will's face. 

"You did your best. That's all anyone could ask of you."

Will laughed softly. "Look at the two of us. Envying each other for no reason."

"Like you said, we're going to make mistakes."

"But," Will said, pulling Nico close to him so he could wrap his arms around him, "we'll get through them. Together."

"Yeah."

"And Nico? If you ever have a problem with us, or just need to air something, just come and talk. Anything at all. The sooner I know, the sooner we can address whatever the issue is. There's nothing you can't tell me."

Nico snuggled into him. "I know. Again, I'm sorry. Can I take you on another date to make up for all this?"

"Yeah. But I'm choosing where we go."

"Sure." 

...................................................................................

Will lay the younger demigod in his bed. Nico had fallen asleep as they'd watched the sky, and listened to the sounds of the night. Just the two of them. Happy and contented.

Yet Will still felt there was something he was missing. Why had Nico flared up so badly? He was normally quite restrained. Also, he instinctively knew there was more to the story than Nico was letting onto. But he didn't want to push him.   
Especially when he also hadn't been entirely honest with Nico. 

As he left the cabin, he thought back to the infirmary argument. Whatever had happened with Butch, had nearly happened again, as it had done whenever he felt a surge of emotion. After Nico had left, he'd literally ran into the room he'd had re-enforced and soundproof, and let all the energy flow out of him. It was getting worse and worse. And he had no idea what to do.

But that was a problem for another day.


	9. Unconditionally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first club night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a something a little happier.

Wow, this different, Nico thought. The crowd roared in appreciation, as the Drunk in Love (remix) smoothly transitioned into Party Rock Anthem. They were all so drunk (him included), they could've been listening to a remix of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star and everyone would've still been happy. He shouting along with everyone else, dancing madly, without a care in the world. Strong, tanned arms gripped his waist from behind, and spun him around elegantly. He swayed along with his boyfriend as they partied their way into the early hours of the morning. 

.....................................................................

He and Will had decided to try something a little bit adventurous, (for them anyway) and had decided to go clubbing. Having settled on going to Los Angeles they'd arrived early, booked themselves a hotel room, and left at 11pm to hit the town. 

When they got into the club, Nico had literally been momentarily deafened by the thumping beat. It was early, and yet the club was full of people, dancing in all sorts of way that Nico hadn't even imagined possible. Not to his early 20th century brain, anyway.

Will had nudged him, and said something to him. Nico couldn't hear a word he was saying though. Will frowned and furrowed his brow. The noise of the evening seemed recede, and suddenly everything was on mute. 

"What's this?"

Will shrugged. "Sound bubble. I've been exploring my abilities recently, and found I could manipulate sound waves to some degree. I've just surrounded us with some that deflect the noise from outside so we can actually hear each other."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "You still manage to surprise me."

"Glad to hear it. You okay with all this? I know it's a bit overwhelming, so tell me if you want to leave at any point."

Nico smiled at him. "I'll be fine. I'll give it a go, and see what happens. Anyway, I'm with you."

Will laughed softly, and the bubble dissolved. 

"Let's go then," he said, grabbing Nico's hand and plunging into the heaving crowd, heading directly for the bar.

................................................................................

The rest of the night became a blur as they drank. Not a drunken blur, but blurry enough to make it seem like they fast forwarding their lives. 

As they were demigods, they had a higher level of intoxication than most people, but this didn't mean they were going to go alcohol crazy. Instead, they spread it out over the night, drinking just enough to take the tension out of them, and just enough to lose the sense of responsibility they both carried with them. 

Nico didn't quite remember when they moved to the gay club, but it was a revelation nonetheless. They really knew how to let their hair down, but in the end was just another group of people having a great time. They danced with everyone; harmless, carefree fun, over the incessant, thumping beat of the night. Will was especially surprising. Music , literally made him lose control. He turned out to an excellent dancer, which made Nico's jaw drop. Wasn't this the Will that said he couldn't dance? 

"You're been holding out on me! You're great!"

Will rolled his eyes, his body seemingly moving independently of his brain.

"I don't know what's happening! I couldn't dance before!"

"Well don't complain! You look great!"

Will had then proceed to literally own the dance floor, and had then dragged Nico on it to help him. Even Nico was surprised about how easily he went. A lot had changed in the last six months. 

The six months of him and Will.

They were literally the hit of the night, and when the lights came on they had cheered with everyone else, before they stumbled into a shadow, and fallen straight into their hotel bed. 

.................................................................................................

"Ow."

"You feeling alright?"

"Except for the splitting headache, I'm great."

Nico had just woken up, after hearing the splash of water as Will took a shower - with a nasty hangover. He guessed this how Zeus felt when he Athena was trying to get out of his skull. His blurry eyes cleared as he sat up, wincing from the pain. 

He quickly forgot about his headache, when he saw Will standing in front of him, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. A low hung towel. Water droplets glistened on his tanned skin, and his hair was damp and tousled into a mass of twisted golden wires. Light stream drifted from his body, and his muscles rippled with every movement he made as he walked towards the bed. Damn, he was sexy.

"You must've had a hangover before."

Nico snorted, and instantly regretted it. "This is my first one. And that was my second time drinking. The most I've had before was a glass of wine."

Will tapped him lightly on the head. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ouch. Because you'd only worry, and keep a closer eye on me. Instead, we had a great night. Don't worry, I'm alright. I'm sure it'll go away soon enough."

"I can get rid of it for you if you like."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I just treat the alcohol like a poison and draw it out of your system."

Nico blinked. "That's handy. Do you mind doing it now? Or do you need to eat beforehand, so you've got energy to do it?"

"No. I can do it now." A smile curved WIll's lips. "Although, there is a price to pay. Since you didn't tell me this was only you're second time drinking."

Nico groaned. "What is it? Do I have to do you chores? Or teach other one of your classes?"

We'll need somewhere for all that alcohol to run off to won't we?" Will's voice dropped to a whisper, his blue eyes fixed on Nico's. "You just need to join me in the shower." 

Nico held his gaze, as a rush of heat flooded over him. "My pleasure."

He stood up as he watched Will return to the bathroom, his towel dropping to floor, pooling in a little pile as he strode purposefully across the floor, his legs topped by perfectly rounded, firm, golden moons. A salacious look over his muscular shoulder made him want to stop breathing; then he was gone from sight.

Nico swiftly took of his clothes, and tried not to run into the bathroom. Trying to maintaining an air of calm, his heart racing, Nico entered the bathroom - into a haze of steam. Framed, highlighted and accented by this cloud of mist however, was that sinuous body he desired so much. Will had his back to him, the water pouring down on him, running over him, curving along his body. 

Sensing Nico stepping in behind him, he turned round, smiling. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed, Nico tugging on his lower lip, as Will's hands moved over him. He felt a weird surge of energy, as the alcohol was purged from his body, his pores releasing it, so the water of the shower swept it away. As his headache disappeared, Nico kissed Will harder, plunging deep into his mouth, making muted sounds of appreciation. 

He broke off the kiss, grasping the taller boy's shoulder, spinning him around, and gently pushed him up against the shower wall, pulling his hips away, so that the lower half of his body arched away from the wall. Starting at Will's shoulder he kissed, nibbled and licked his way down and around Will's back, savouring his scent, his taste, until he kneeling behind Will, thoroughly enjoying the sight he saw there. Spreading those hemispheres, he buried his face in the prize, working Will over with a tongue that had gained some considerable experience, making his boyfriend's breath hitch with pleasure. His hand moved up in between the golden pillars of muscle, and grasped Will's shaft, stroking it gently, causing him to shiver in anticipation. He kept this going for a while, enjoying the constant shifting, as Will arched himself towards him, offering himself up to him.

Eventually, Will pulled Nico up by his hair gently, and manoeuvred him, so his was pinned up against the wall, grinding their hips together, so that Nico bucked and twisted in agonising pleasure. Dropping to his knees, he took Nico in a single gulp. His blue eyes flicked up, meeting the dark ones that lasered into his, savouring the look on the face of his other half. Nico thrust towards him, gripping his blond ringlets gently, the two of them moving, perfectly synchronised, in a harmony that belonged to them alone. 

Releasing his hold, his slid his way up Nico's body, simultaneously lifting his boyfriend off the ground and into his arms. 

"I want you in me," he growled , carrying his darkened haired beauty out of the shower, as Nico licked a trail down his neck. Laying him down on the sofa, he kissed him hard, stroking him, caressing him, never once taking his eyes of Nico's. Swinging his leg over the olive skinned demigod, he planted both he feet firmly on both sides of Nico's hips. He sat down slowly, not allowing Nico entry; instead he slid gently up and down Nico's shaft, making the younger boy shudder in anticipation.

He bent down and kissed Nico hard, grinding himself down at the same time, while hands gripped his waist, clutching and squeezing, as the two of them entered a new level of pleasure.

"Will," Nico moaned. "Damn you."

"Can't wait much longer?"

Nico pulled him down for another kiss, and released him his voice a hoarse whisper.

"You know I don't want to."

Will smirked at him, and kissed him again, while he raised his hips. Reaching back with one hand, he slid himself onto Nico, who let a muffled cry into his mouth, his hips bucking, thrusting him deeper within. 

They looked at each other intensely, holding each other's gaze as Will began to move up and down slowly, combining this with a slight rocking motion, that made Nico grab his arms in ecstasy. No words needed to be said as Will continued to move; slowly and exactingly, making sure every motion sent exhilaration running through both off them. He lay down atop Nico pinning him to the sofa, drinking him in. Nico savoured the unique flavour of Will's lips. Sunshine and music. An exotic tang that made him begin to thrust; gently, but purposefully into him. Will gasped, and tightened around Nico, making him arch upwards more strongly.

Will responded by pressing himself down even further, and moving move swiftly, meeting Nico's hips halfway as inarticulate sounds emerged from both of them, their minds too far gone to form words, let alone sentences. 

The heat between them rose as their gentle lovemaking increased in pace. Soon they were completely lost in each other, becoming one in both body and spirit, instinctively knowing what the other was going to do next. They flew past into the stars, entering what could only be described as the plateau of the gods.

A place reserved only for those who were truly in love.

Panting in between rushed, strong kisses they joined together with even more vigour until they simultaneously reached their climax, crying out with mutual pleasure, as they reached their high.

Nico felt like he was drifting away for a moment; the room went dark, and all he could feel was the warm mass on top of him, before he came crashing back down to reality, as Will slid of him gently, and slumped next to him of the sofa.

............................................................................................

"Nico."

Nico turned on his side, to see Will propped up on one elbow, looking at him with something in his eyes that Nico couldn't quite read. 

"Yes, Will?" 

"I..." He faltered.

Nico frowned. This wasn't like Will at all. He didn't falter with anything.

He reached up and touched Will's face. 

"What is it?"

Will took a deep breath - and then just breathed out. 

"I'll tell you another time. It's not important now. But," he said, reaching up to brush Nico's hair out of his face, "there's something I need to say to you."

He looked him directly in eyes, his gaze full of such tenderness, that Nico wondered what on earth he was going to say.

"I love you, Nico di Angelo. I love you."

The sincerity of the words, the passion behind them, the honesty in his eyes knocked Nico back with an invisible force. He felt the truth of them, as they rang through his ears, resounding through his skull, touching the very core of him.

He opened his mouth, mouthing words he could form, before Will put a finger to his lips. 

"You don't need to say them back."

"But Will... I, I do."

Will smiled at him. "I know. I know. But I want you to say them when they just come to you. Not in response to me. I know you love me, Nico." He drew him into his arms, hugging him tightly to him, kissing his forehead. 

A single tear leaked from Nico's eye as he snuggled up against Will. He'd never thought anyone would say those words to him. And not with such truthfulness either. He so overcome with emotion, that was only one thing he could say.

"Thank you, Will. Thank you for loving me."

"You make easy, Nico. As long as you're with me, I will always love you."


	10. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico prepares for the most important event of his life so far - with some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This leads us nicely into the next few chapters. Thanks for reading!

Generally, nothing perturbed Nico di Angelo. He had the occasional hiccup here and there. But nothing had prepared him for the amount of turbulence in his mind right now. Facing down his father had been easier than this. But he'd known how to do that. This was an entirely different story.

How was going to make Will's birthday special?

The last time Nico had happily celebrated a birthday was when his mother was alive all those years ago. He'd forgotten what it was like to have anything special done for him on his birthday. The only birthday he'd had with Bianca was spend doing schoolwork, and after that, he'd been on his own for most of the time. The only other birthday celebration he'd really participated in since then was Percy's, just before he convinced him to bathe in the River Styx. 

Nico was all washed up when it came to birthday ideas. More importantly, what did people these days actually do for their birthdays? 21st century children were radically different to their early 20th century counterparts. This was going to be tough. But he could manage. He'd just need a little help.

Well, a lot. But as long as it got done, it wouldn't matter.  
..............................................................................

"You're having a surprise birthday party for Will? That's great! How can I help?"

"I was wondering if you'd help me arrange it, Piper. I've already got Annabeth helping with all the admin stuff, like seating, catering, arrangements etc. But I need a lot of help with the rest of stuff."

"Like what, exactly?" Piper raised an eyebrow. "It sounds like you've got everything else covered."

Nico shrugged, feeling himself redden slightly. "Um..."

Piper put a hand on his shoulder. "Look, Nico, there's no need to be embarrassed. Whatever it is. Now, tell me, or I'll charmspeak it out of you."

That was some threat. Piper's charmspeak was so powerful these days, even gods were very weary of her - both male and female. Aphrodite herself had said that Piper was probably the most powerful mortal charmspeaker to ever exist. Nico was relieved she was one of the sweetest, most considerate people he'd ever met.

"I need help with the special stuff. The details. It's meant to be a sit down dinner type thing, that eventually becomes this big fun thing. But I've got no idea where to start when it comes to colour schemes, decorations, table cloths and everything else I've forgotten. I've never had to plan a party before. "

Piper looked at him, and punched him playfully on the arm. "That's an easy problem to solve. Firstly, we'll have to decide what the colour schemes going to be. Then we'll have to go shopping." 

"Shopping?" Nico almost recoiled. He hated shopping.

"Yeah. Don't give me that look. I know you don't like shopping, but I can't read your mind. Only you will know exactly what you want; I'm just there to help and advise you."

"Can't we just look online?"

"You can't just find everything online. Sometimes, actually going out is the best way to go about things. You can actually see the things in person, rather than a picture that's meant to make them look good."

Nico scowled. You couldn't argue with good logic. "Alright then. When are you next free to go?"

"We can go this Saturday. We're going to need an excuse though, to keep Will off track." Piper stood, thinking for a moment. "I've got the perfect idea! And it'll make it easier on you too!"

"What're you thinking?"

............................................................................................

Nico stepped out of the shadow into a side street, his three companions following behind him.

He'd initially thought Piper's idea was crazy. But, having explained it to him, he realised that it made a lot of sense. 

Piper was obviously there. Hazel had been the decoy. He'd left Camp saying he was going to visit his sister. 

But the final member of their expedition was quite unexpected. But she had insisted she come along, as she knew Will quite well also. 

Nico turned to see her, looking at him like she didn't quite know what to do with him. He still was wary around her, as she didn't exactly give off any signs she actually liked him. 

"So where are we then?" Kayla asked, turning away from him, and back to the other girls.

"Close to Oxford Street, London," Piper said, undisguised glee in her voice. "One of the best places to shop in the world. A melting pot of everything and anything. If there's something for Will here, we'll find it."

"And we've got an unlimited budget, since I've learnt how to remove the curse from all the jewels I can summon," Hazel added. "So whatever you want is yours. But," she warned 'try to be reasonable."

"Isn't it going to be odd, three teenage girls and one guy walking around all these high profile stores?" Kayla asked. "I mean, we don't want to attract any attention."

"This is London," Piper laughed. "I came here with my dad once. He only got stopped a couple of times, because he kept everything very low-key. As long as you're not trying to attract attention, you won't. Let's go - we're not going to find Will's stuff by just standing here."

She led them round a few twists and turns and suddenly they were there. A long seemingly endless street, packed with people, streaming past each other, bags in hand, talking in every language they could think of. 

"It's amazing," Hazel said, her eyes sparkling. "The world has changed so much."

Kayla's mouth hung open. She'd grown up in a small town, and had avoided all major towns on her way to Camp Half-Blood. Even when she went home, she generally passed around the edges. This was entirely new. 

Nico tapped her on the shoulder. "It's not so bad. You'll be used to it in no time." 

"I'm fine," she retorted, her eyes not meeting his. "Can we hurry up?"

Nico rolled his eyes, and jerked his thumb in Hazel and Piper's direction. They were already standing in front of large store, and swiftly moved to join the crowd of people going in.

"Not with those two around."

........................................................................

"Well, that was a great morning," sighed Hazel, as she finished off her milkshake.

"Definitely," Piper agreed. "But now we need to find Will's stuff."

They'd spend the morning shopping, after Hazel and Piper had gone into jewellery store, and returned with lots of money. 

Kayla had looked at them, aghast. "How did you even get them to buy those jewels?"

Hazel had shrugged. "A little Mist and charmspeak go a long way."

They'd then strolled up and down Oxford Street and Regent Street exploring almost every store, with Hazel and Piper making a few purchases. Just before they stopped to have lunch in Covert Garden, Piper had whistled, calling Jason's horse, Tempest to them. She loaded up his saddle bags with all the shopping and sent him on his way. After having lunch in a lovely little restaurant, they had gone to the milkshake store in Covert Garden, and were now watching a street performer while they waited. 

"So why weren't we buying Will's stuff before?" Kayla demanded, hands on her hips. She liked shopping, but in her opinion, an entire day spent shopping was overkill. 

"Nico still hasn't decided what he wants for the colour scheme," Piper said. "Until, he does, we really can't get anything."

Kayla turned her fearsome gaze on Nico. "So, this extended shopping trip is your fault?"

"I guess so."

"Have you at least decided on the colours yet?"

Nico hadn't. He'd asked Piper earlier on if she would, but she had refused.

"You know Will better than I do. You'll know what he'll appreciate and enjoy. This is your call, Nico."

He'd gone through what seemed like a million combinations, but none of them seemed to fit Will. He need to work this one out fast before it Kayla tried to kill him.

When he thought of Will, what came to mind?

Light, sunlight, brightness-

Gold. 

Nico nearly smacked himself on the forehead. Of course. What elese was it ever going to be? 

Gold, the colour that summed up Will's light, happiness and generally, everything about him. 

He told the others. 

"Defiintely," Hazel agreed, "But you'll need something else."

"Why?"

"Have you ever tried looking a pile of Imperial Gold? It's like looking at the sun. You need something to temper it down with. Choose another colour. Something that will complement gold."

"Blue? To match his eyes?"

"Mmm, not too sure that's going to be the best look," Piper cautioned. "How about red? That generally goes pretty nicely with gold."

"Or silver," Hazel chipped in.

"No."

The single word was spoke with such force, that they all turned to look at Kayla. 

"None of those, There's only one colour Will would want."

"That colour being?" Piper asked. 

Kayla smiled sardonically.  
"Black."

Piper and Hazel looked at her for a moment. They simultaneously broke into wide smiles. 

"Of course," Piper said.

"We're pretty slow for not thinking of it earlier," Hazel added. 

Nico was confused.

"Why black?"

Hazel laughed. "Seriously, Nico? Has being in love done that much of a number on your brain?"

"No, seriously. Why black?"

Piper opened her mouth to answer. But Kayla got there first.

"Hazel, Piper could I just have a minute with Nico?"

"Sure," Hazel said, her eyes narrowing slightly. "We'll go check out that store over there. Call us when you're done." 

They turned and walked away. Kayla turned to him, her eyes blazing into his.

"It's you, Nico."

"What?"

" If Will's colour is gold, than yours is certainly black. He'll love this colour combination."

"But isn't that just a little bit egotistic?"

"Trust me, Nico." Kayla sounded unusually serious. "Will absolutely adores you. We can't even get him to shut up about you for a day. But we tolerate it - because it makes him happy. Will never liked being head counsellor, but he did it for us, and took good care of us. He's naturally quite quiet and reserved, but he stepped up to the plate even if he didn't like it."

She paused for a second.

"Then you came along, and suddenly he was the happiest guy on the face of the planet! I admit, the rest of us were really confused. What did you have that we didn't? I'd always been right there by his side, trying to make sure that he didn't have to do too much. Then I got sidelined, because of you. I'm not going to lie and say that I wasn't jealous."

"So I took it upon myself to watch the two of you for a while, to make sure you weren't taking advantage of our brother, my good friend. But all I could see two people who complimented each other really well, who fit together like they were meant to be. You and Will are two sides of the same coin. So remember that whenever you're doing anything. It's not just you anymore. It's you and him. He'll want you represented there, right by his side. Black and Gold. Like the song."

"Which song?"

Kayla sang a few bars of a familiar tune that Nico found out that he knew. 

That gave him an idea. But one that he'd keep to himself. 

"Thank you, Kayla."

She turned away, her face reddening slightly. "I wouldn't have had to explain it, if you weren't so dense."

Nico sidestepped the jib. "Thanks, Kayla."

She gave him a tiny smile, and went to get the others. "I need this shopping trip to be over. We should get a move on."

.................................................................................... 

Nico sighed with relief as he staggered back into his cabin. He'd give the shopping bags to Percy, who had put them in his cabin. Since he was the only one in there, and nobody went into his cabin, except Annabeth, there was little chance of Will finding the stuff. He had a lot of work to do over the next few weeks to prepare for the party. 

The guest list was done, with Nico basically having to invite the whole of Camp Half-Blood, and what seemed like half of New Rome to the party. Will was a popular guy. But with Piper and Annabeth helping him, the party should go off without any trouble.

There was only one problem. 

Drew. 

She'd inevitably have to be invited, as he still hadn't told Will about her, declaration, and that she had something to do with their only major fight. He sensed she'd had something to do with it - the smirk on her face had told him that much. But he had nothing concrete. After that, she'd tried little things, but Nico was far more clued up to her now, and had thawed her at every turn. Even so, he suspected she'd try something at the party. 

So he'd done the only thing he could do. 

He'd pulled Piper aside in London, while Hazel and Kayla had been collecting decorations, and told her about what he suspected.

Piper had snorted. "I don't think she'll try anything if I'm involved. But I'll keep an eye on her just in case. I'm not sure what's wrong with her."

That was that hopefully solved. 

Now then. His special little gift to Will. 

This was going to be boundary breaking for Nico. But he was going to do it. For Will. Because it summed them up perfectly. 

Nico used the Mist to make some modifications to his cabin, and began to practise.


	11. Black and Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feels. Loads of feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few mysteries will be solved next time. Thanks for reading! Please comment with questions or suggestions- I will try and get back to you as soon as possible.

The next few weeks went by in a what seemed like an engineered blur. He worked ferociously, meticulously arranging every single detail with Piper, Annabeth and the Apollo cabin, as he relentless practised his special gift to Will. 

When the day before the party arrived, Nico was flat out exhausted. He'd been up late most nights, distracting Will from the fevered hive of activity that was going on behind the scenes, or preparing things when he wasn't around. 

As he finished practising for the last time, he collapsed onto his bed. Why were parties so hard to arrange, even with help? It was like a quest all by itself. 

But then he smiled. It was done, sorted, finalised and ready to go. 

He couldn't wait to see Will's face tomorrow.

.................................................................................

He rose early, earlier than usual, and went to meet Piper and Annabeth, who were waiting for him, under Thalia's tree.

"So is everything ready?" he asked as he approached. 

"Yeah," Piper said. Her face broke into a huge smile. "Nico, I've got to say, when you want to party, you go all out. This is going to be an awesome party."

Annabeth shook her head slowly. "When we pull this off, this is going to on par with Olympus parties."

"Let's hope our boyfriends throw us a party like this one day."

Annabeth looked at her. "Percy and Jason? Really, Piper? Without us to plan for them, how would anything ever get done?"

"Touché, ami," replied Piper. She turned back to Nico. "Just make sure that you and Will have a good day. I called on my mother to help with those particular arrangements."

Nico was shocked. "Piper, you didn't have to call in a favour like that just for this," he protested.

Piper waved a hand. "She was more than happy to do that for the two of you. And I quote 'Love like this only comes once in a while - and it's rarely between such a good looking couple. They're having a party? Oh yes, darling that's wonderful, how can I help?.' She rolled her eyes. "You're her new favourite couple."

Whoa. Nico hadn't known he'd been attracting the attention of the gods. 

"Is that a good thing?"

Piper shrugged. "I'd be careful, but don't limit yourself because of it. Just be careful if she offers you any gifts."

"Will do."

"Right then," Annabeth said. She turned to face Nico full on, her eyes sparkling in the morning sun. "Go and start Will's birthday. We'll be ready when you get back."

"Thank you, both of you."

They merely smiled, as he faded into pre-morning shadows.

...............................................................................

He reappeared, melting into existence in Will's room. The room was simply furnished, with a simple wooden desk and chair, and a reasonably sized bed.

Why did he have to be so attractive when he slept? 

His muscular body was highlighted by the thin sheet, his torso rising and falling, on arm curved seductively above his head, his hair, spread out like a golden pool. He made the most adorable noises as he exhaled and inhaled, his face serene and angelic. Nico had woken up next to sight on more than one occasion - and never got tired of the view.

Now, how to wake Will up? The traditional way, or the fun way?

Nico smiled. The fun way, then.

Moving swiftly, he took Will's chair, and jammed it under the door handle. 

Moving softly, he sat on the bed next to Will, who shifted slightly, and mumbled something inaudible. Gently pulling back the light sheet to his waist, Nico ran his hand gently down Will's abs and under them, and found he was rock hard. He gently began to stroke him back and forth under the sheet, eventually pulling it all the way down so he had free access to his boyfriend. Will twitched in his grip, his eyes fluttering open, his mouth curving into the smile, and sat up slowly, and kissed Nico.

"Morning," he murmured. "Is this the way you're going to wake me up from now on?"

"Only if you like it."

"I really do," he said. He reached down and unzipped Nico's trousers, grasping him, holding him, making him suck in, almost like a whistle. They leaned on each other, their heads on each other's shoulders, nuzzling each other, both silently enjoying the touch of the other. Will gave in first, his hips convulsing, nipping at Nico's neck, as his body relaxed. He continued stroking Nico kissing him gently as he let go. They looked at each other foreheads together.

"Happy birthday."

Will sighed gently. "Thanks. I heard through the grapevine that I've got the day off today. You got something special planned?"

"Maybe. You'll just have to wait and find out."

They would have sat there for longer, enjoying the simple pleasure of company, when they heard scuffling outside the door. The door rattled as the chair prevented it from opening.

"That would be the rest of the cabin, coming to wish me happy birthday as well."

"I'll be going then. " He smirked slightly. "Make sure you're ready for when they come in."

"What do you-" He paused. "Oh."

Nico smiled and walked into that shadows, his smiling growing as he thought of how good the day was going to be.

...............................................................................

And what a day it was. Piper hadn't been lying when she said Aphrodite had gone all out for the two of them. Somehow, she'd arranged for them to the dine a five star restaurant in Paris for breakfast, and then arranged for them to be on a private tour of the bohemian Prague, followed by another restaurant date on the island of Grenada in the Caribbean . They then headed right back to the USA, and spend the rest of the day at a exclusive music festival, in the VIP section. 

As night came on, Nico looked at his watch. 

"Time to go," he announced. "We've got one more stop to make today. Well, tonight."

"Nico."

"Yeah?"

Will smiled at him, a beaming, radiant smile that made Nico so happy it hurt. "I've had a great day. Thank you so much for all of this." 

He kissed Will gently on the cheek. "Only for you, Will. Only for you."

With that, they disappeared, reappearing in a very familiar place. Will frowned, looking around at Nico. 

"Why're we at Camp Half-Blood?"

Nico could barely contain his excitement. But years of concealing his emotions paid off. "Nothing, really. Your siblings wanted you back for a the campfire party they arranged."

Will smiled and rolled his eyes. "They like their campfire parties. It's the only time they can sing without someone telling them they're showing off."

"It is a bit unfair on the rest of us, when you've got brothers that can sing Mariah Carey songs with all the whistle tones, that can also reach octaves so deep, it feels like the earth is shaking."

"Not our fault Dad's the god of music."

They chatted, holding hands as they walked to the large, open plain near the woods, which led to the campfire site. Nico searched for what he was looking for and found it. He took a deep breath - and ripped his hand out of Will's and ran towards his target like a bullet.

"Catch me if you can!"

Will was stunned for a moment. Then he ran after him, quickly gaining on the younger demigod. As they approached the spot, Nico took a deep breath - 

-plunged straight through the invisible doorway, into a wondrous sight, as Will hurtled in behind him, and stopped dead, his mouth agape.

It was a world decorated in black and gold. 

The clipped grass beneath their feet was the only other colour in the room. The walls of the huge marquee were square, two of the black, two of them gold, while the roof was made of some wafer-thin, translucent golden material that allowed the light of the moon and the stars to shine through, somehow capturing it, and focusing it, illuminating the room in natural light. A series of tables, alternating between black and gold, created an ongoing buffet table that lined the left side of tent, that heaved with dishes, served in black and gold dishes. The rest of the tent was full of circular tables; half of them were black, with gold chairs set around them, while the other half had the same colour scheme in reverse. A simple, black speaker system was set up at the other end of the tent, on a ceramic looking tilted platform. 

Just how he, Piper and Annabeth had designed it.

The room was full. Smiling demigods from Camp Half-Blood, New Rome and some Nico didn't recognise from anywhere, were standing and applauding. 

Nico turned to Will. He stood there, completely shell-shocked.

What if he had made a mistake? What if he wasn't happy with it? Had he misjudged the colour scheme? Had he - 

And then Will turned to him, his eyes glistening slightly; just enough for Nico to see them. 

"All this? For me?"

Nico just shrugged gently. 

Will reached out, and drew Nico into his arms, kissing him, setting off another round of cheers and a series of wolf-whistles in the tent. He savoured the feeling of warmth it sent up and down his spine, until he realised that he was literally getting warmer.

He and Will broke off the kiss at the same time, as they began to glow. Before anyone could say anything, they were consumed by a flash of light that vanished as quickly as it had appeared. 

When the light faded, their clothes had been completely changed. Will was now dressed in white suit, covered in intricate golden patterns, that made him look sexy, sophisticated and debonair all at the same time. 

"Wow. You look great."

"Not looking to bad yourself, Nico."

He looked down to see that he'd was wearing exactly the same outfit -except his was black and gold. 

As a third round of cheering started, Nico caught a glimpse of an exquisitely dressed, beautiful woman standing right at the back of the tent looking at them, a smile on her face. She winked with one multicoloured eye, and vanished into thin air. He'd have to thank her later. 

"Ready?" Annabeth's voice called out. "And go!"

As they all began to sing Happy Birthday, and he took Will's hand leading him to the front, Nico marvelled at how things had changed over the last few months. It might've been Will's birthday, but for some reason, Nico felt like it was his own. It didn't feel real to be this happy.

But he was. And the smile on Will's face made it even better. 

Now. There was one thing left to do.

..............................................................................

"Come." 

A rustle, a metallic scrapping, then silence.

"Come."

More rustling, louder now, the screech of metal on metal.

"Come to me."

A shriek pierced the air, and a thousand more followed, as metal screamed. 

She smiled. 

This was going to be perfect.

......................................................................................

It was time. 

While Will had been chatting to Hazel, Nico had slipped off into the darkness. He was shaking.

This was going way out of his comfort zone. But it was his idea. No-one had forced him to do it. And if he didn't push himself, who would?

Pretend I'm the only other person in world right now.

That's what he was going to do. 

He signalled to Piper from the shadows. She smiled and nodded at him, walking over to Annabeth, whispering in her ear. Annabeth took out something that look like a remote control, and pressed button. 

The fabric on the roof shifted for a second - and then the light began to fade. A hush fell over the chatting crowd, as they wondered what was going to happen next, as the room was plunged into darkness. 

Nico shadowed travelled the short distance to the microphone on stage, as a pulsing, insistent beat began to play from the sound system, a beat with dark, sensual undertones. 

Nico took in a deep breath - and began to sing. 

"If the fish swam out of the ocean   
And grew legs and they started walking  
And the apes climbed down from the trees  
And grew tall and they started talking"

Two patches of light blossomed in the gloom; one around Will, and one around Nico. He stared into Will's blue eyes as he told him how he felt.

"Cause if you're not really there  
Then I don't wanna be either  
I wanna be next to you  
Black and gold, black and gold, black and gold"

As he reached the second verse, something changed. Everything faded away - it was just him and Will, just the two of the, sharing a moment that only they completely understood and appreciated. 

As he reached the final words of the song, his voice dropped off, into a murmur before the final chord was played, and silence fell. 

A deafening silence.

No-one moved. No-one said a word. 

Had it been that bad?

Then, an explosion. 

Of thunderous applause.

Demigods got to their feet and screamed, whooped, yelled, whistled and cheered with careless abandon. 

But Nico didn't care about that. His eyes were still on Will, who stood up and walked over to him, hugging him so hard that it hurt. He didn't care. 

"That was so beautiful. You're so brave. I know how hard that must have been for you. I'll never, ever forget that."

" I love you, Nico di Angelo. I love you. "

Nico hugged him back, wishing he could live in this moment forever.


	12. Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Drew hates Nico and other stuff.

"Are you sure you don't have any Apollo blood in you? Not even a few generations back?"

Nico shrugged. "I don't know. Don't think so, as far as I'm aware."

"Does it matter, Clarisse? He sounded amazing! Not all musicians are children of Apollo," Hazel interjected. 

Clarisse threw up her hands. "Alright, alright. But that even touched me - and I'm not sentimental."

"You don't say," said Percy loudly, eliciting laughter from everyone around. 

"Except when Chris is around," Jason said, in a sing-song voice. "Then Clarisse goes a little bit ga-ga."

"I swear, one more word out of either of you pretty boys and I'm going to-"

"Sssh," said Piper, charmspeak flooding through her voice. All three of them opened their mouths to speak, and nothing came out. "Behave."

"I wish I could do that," Annabeth smiled. 

"The sound of silence," Frank mused. "Perfect."

The party was still going on, late into the night. People had divided themselves up into little groups and were talking, playing games or doing strange things with their demigod powers. 

"Where Leo and Calypso?" asked Percy, once Piper's charmspeak had worn off. "We did invite them."

"Leo said something about them having a very important appointment and not wanting to miss it," Annabeth replied. "He did say he'd bring the two of you something cool back."

"As long as they're fine," Will said, Nico's head resting on his shoulder. 

They chatted for a while longer, sharing stories and jokes. 

Then Clarisse, Reyna and Percy straightened up, jumping to their feet and drawing their weapons in one smooth motion. 

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked, quickly standing up. 

"Trouble," said Reyna. "I hear something."

"So do I," said Percy grimly. "Whatever it is, I've heard it before - and my body's automatically ensing at the memory of it. It can't be good. "

"Well then we have two problems," added Clarisse. " I feel something as well. The ground's moving."

Hazel instantly dropped to one knee and placed a hand on the ground. "There are no tunnels beneath us, and I can't sense anything digging one."

"So they're coming over ground then," finished Frank.

An ear piercing shriek shattered the general quiet and stillness of the night, followed by a metallic rustling sound that grew louder and louder, combined with a pounding sound that became closer and closer. Conversation stopped; weapons were drawn, and the demigods prepared for a battle.

Suddenly the thin fabric of the marquee was torn, and a flock of birds descended, shooting feathers like arrows at demigods, wings snapping like torn metal, eyes gleaming with malice. They shrieked wildly, and swooped down, trying the attack with their metallic beaks and talons. 

"Why," shouted Nico, slashing one of them to dust," are there Stymphalian birds attacking us?"

"I have no idea," yelled Jason, zapping five of them out of the sky. "How did they get in?"

Nobody replied - they were all too busy attacking the birds. Fortunately, they weren't too smart, and soon they were dwindling in number. They still had some way to go, but at least they were making progress. 

Then things took a turn for the worst. 

"Not again!" Clarisse roared. "Reyna! Annabeth! Get behind Percy! Percy - WATER!"

To his credit, Percy didn't argue. He just dragged the two of them next to him, and drew water from everywhere around him to surround them in a bubble - as a blast of fire evaporated the water sending them reeling back as three bronze monstrosities stormed past them. 

"This is a planned attack!" Reyna yelled. " Colchis bulls and Stymphalian birds aren't smart enough to team up!"

Nico turned - just in time to avoid a terrible blast of fire from one of the bulls. He rolled and got up slashing off its foreleg with a swipe of his sword. He spun round just in time to avoid a feather barrage, and sliced the bird responsible in half. 

This wasn't really a challenge to a group of this many demigods. But someone had clearly sent these pests to wreck the party. And he thought he knew who.

He heard a scream from behind him, as a cowering demigod was saved from a bull as Hazel broke the ground beneath its feet. Frank flew over it, and turned into Hannibal, dropping onto the bull with resounding crash, crushing it. Another one flew over his head, trapped in a storm created by Jason and Percy, that moved around, sucked up some of the birds as well. Water swirled around them, electricity running through the entire mass, frying them, until it was dumped unceremoniously in a heap.

Where was the last one?

A snorting made him turn around. The bronze monstrosity was charging towards a blond haired demigod who was bent over someone who's hand was pinned to the floor by a feather. He turned - and his face contorted in a look of fear. He frantically tried to pull the feather out of the demigod's hand but it was no use. The bull sensed blood, and charged even faster. 

Shouts came out from behind him, someone even threw a sword -there was no way to get they would get there in time.

But he could.

He moved-

Shadows blurred -

His sword swung, connected, passed through-

Something pierced him-

Darkness.

......................................................................................

"Nico! Nico! NICO! " 

Will had never felt so out of control. In his arms lay his dark haired boyfriend, the end of bronze horn lodged into the side of his ribcage, blood staining his dark suit even darker, turning the gold patterns a strange, malevolent colour.

He'd shadow travelled in an instant, putting himself in between the bull and Will, and had succeeded in slashing off its head - but in doing so had been caught on the bull's horn and had been skewered.

"Will, calm down!" Kayla shouted. "Heal him!" 

Will lowered his head. "I can't."

"What?" 

"I can't!"

She stood there stunned for a split second, and then turned to shout over her shoulder. "Healers! Over here! We have an emergency!

As the children of Hecate and Apollo rushed over, Annabeth and Reyna gently manipulated Will's arms so that he lay Nico down. They led him gently away from the scene, moving back to give him some space. 

Hazel stormed up to him, scowling angrily.

"Why aren't you healing him? You're the demigod healer we have! What. Is. Wrong. With. You? Don't you love him?" she ground out through gritted teeth, poking him in the chest with each word.

Will wanted to stay something, but he couldn't bring himself to. Ever since his other powers had been developing, any time he was emotionally unstable, his healing didn't work. 

He instead had to stop himself from lighting up like a bonfire, and exploding. It had been getting worse and worse, but he'd been learning how to contain it until he was far away enough to release all the energy in private.

He couldn't heal Nico when he felt such fear; potentially, he'd just exploded and probably hurt him even more. He still hadn't told anyone about his explosive abilities. Butch seemed to have forgotten, and he hadn't even told Nico yet, so there was no chance of him speaking now. Especially in this situation.

He was useless to the one person he loved the most.

He couldn't bear that. it was like someone was shredding his soul, piece by piece. So he turned away from Hazel. She opened her mouth to say something - and then stopped as a new voice echoed over the plain. 

"DREW TANAKA!"

Piper stood there, her sister standing a few feet away from her. Piper's face was a beautiful mask of pure fury. 

"I'll ask nicely once. Did you send all these beasts?"

She smiled flippantly - but her eyes told a different story. "Of course not."

"Drew. I'm warning you. I know when you're lying."

"Oh Piper, don't you think you're overreacting a little? Why don't we all calm down and look at this logically?"

Will felt a bit odd. Yes, they should all think about this logically, and be calm, like Drew suggested.

Piper's voice boomed in his ears, power resonating behind her words.

"Don't you dare try to charmspeak me, Drew!"

Drew took a little step back. The suggestion of calmness fled from Will, and all his anxiety, shame and fear came flooding back.

"Don't you move another inch." Drew froze in place, helpless to disobey. Everyone else on the field who heard her stopped moving as well or at least slowed down, so potent was her power. 

"Tell me the truth. Did you send them?"

Drew could only resist for a second. She tried to clamp her lips shut, but it was too late.

"Yes."

A gasp went around the assembled demigods.

Piper's voice was a feral snarl. "Nico warned me you might try something! I wondered why he would be so worried - now I see he had his reasons. I didn't quite believe him when he told me you were after him! He also mentioned you had something to do with that public fight he and Will had earlier on this year, but you've just about confirmed that you did! Two questions for you. How? And why?"

Drew fought valiantly to resist. She lasted three seconds this time.

But in those three seconds, Will was reeling. Drew? Drew was responsible for all of this?

He barely heard the answer that came next.

A sneer marred Drew's face. " Well, sister dear, I inherited a power from Mum that no-one's had for millennia. The ability to see people's emotions, and bonds with others when it comes to who they love."

" So, when I saw Nico and Will together, I noted that there was a seed of jealousy in Nico that was directed at Will. It would've probably faded with time - until I fed and nurtured it with my charmspeak, just enough to make it grow, but not enough to get caught. After they came back from that trip, I saw that he was overflowing with jealousy! So I whispered to him to go back to the infirmary, and ran over there before, and influenced that girl Will was healing kiss to kiss him on the cheek, just as Nico arrived. The fight was spectacular!"

She frowned. "But, they didn't break up. So then I again and again, but that Nico was pretty resourceful. So I decided to ruin his party instead. Calling the birds was simple with my charmspeak, but the bulls must have heard it as well. They weren't meant to show up."

A seed of its own began to grow.. It bloomed an angry, bright crimson bud that threatened to explode, release a tide of destruction and devastation. But it was held in check for now. But it was hard. Oh, it was hard.

No-one noticed. They were all too busy watching the showdown.

"Why, Drew? Don't think I've forgotten. Why?"

Drew gritted her teeth together. "Don't make me. I'll never forgive you."

Piper's eyes literally flashed. "You did this. People were hurt. A perfectly happy evening was ruined. WHY?"

"N... No..." Drew was red and sweating, trying to resist.

"WHY DREW?"

But it was Reyna and Annabeth who answered speaking at the same time.

"Jealousy."

Everyone turned to them. 

"I've heard about you. You used to put couples together just to break them up. Why? Did you like seeing their pain? Did you enjoy their agony? I was always taught misery loves company. And those who are miserable are often jealous of those around them," Reyna stated. 

"And I remember seeing once, watching Hazel and Frank, although you were vocal about your disapproval of that pairing," Annabeth added. "You had this look on your face. This look of longing. Like you wanted to be there. Like you wanted something they had."

The colour rose in Drew's face, but she said nothing.

"But what would drive someone to such lengths?" Piper asked. 

Surprisingly, it was Percy who provided the answer.

"Hey, wasn't she going out with a child of Hermes a couple of years ago? And didn't it end badly?" 

"Andrew," Annabeth said, her mind whirling as the pieces fell into place. "I remember. You dated for a while, and then he broke up with you. You were never the same after that? Is that was this is all about? You got dumped by some boy, so you don't want anyone else to be happy?"

"He didn't dump me!" she screamed. "How could he dump me when he never cared for me in the first place?! I could see emotions then, you know!"

"What? Then why were you dating-" Piper stopped. "You thought you could change him. You thought you could make him love you - even when he wasn't interested. You set yourself up for heartbreak."

"I was young!"

"You're a daughter of the love goddess! You know how it works! If he wasn't growing to even care remotely about, why bother? You have the ability to see that. Why did you stay? What was the point?!"

"Does it matter?!"

"I guess it doesn't. Because that single action has shaped your life from that point. You're bitter and vindictive because you couldn't be happy with someone you love, so you go around spreading your misery and pain! But why Nico and Will? Why not any of us? Olympus knows you hate me enough."

Drew threw back her head and laughed. 

"Why? Because Nico's an easy target. Son of Hades. An outsider. He's not wanted here, and someone as disgusting and sad as him shouldn't be allowed to find happiness."

The bloom exploded into life, the red rage flooding through them, all consuming. 

Piper shook her head. "You disgust me. How can you say that? You never went through any hardship! He did. He saved your life. And this is how you treat him, just because you're jealous the 'outsider' found someone he cared about and you didn't?How can you-"

A scream from behind her cut her off. Why was it so warm?

Hazel was retreating backward, stumbling back in her haste. Frank almost tripped trying to move away. Everyone around the area to moved away from the apparition that now stood there.

Will stood there, his skin pulsing with a golden light, head lowered, eyes closed. His golden mane hair rose about his head, fluttering in some invisible breeze. Light and heat roiled off of him with every pulse.

When he spoke, his voice was a whisper. 

"So. You hurt my boyfriend because he was vulnerable. You hurt him because you couldn't get what you wanted. You've dogged his steps all these months, taking some of the fun out of his life. And you think that's FUNNY?" 

A stronger pulse of energy emitted from him, the blast of heat and light driving everyone back a few more steps. 

"You almost ruined my relationship with him, simply because someone you class as beneath your attention found love and you didn't?" 

Will raised his head, opening his eyes. The crowd gasped - especially Annabeth and Percy. 

"Those eyes... That power... He reminds me of-" Annabeth hissed.

"Hyperion," Percy growled. "What happening?"

"The Titan?" Jason said in disbelief. "What the Hades is going on?," he said turning to the Kayla - and stopped as he saw the look of absolute surprise on her face. 

Will ignored them all, his golden eyes focused solely on Drew.

"You nearly killed him with your jealousy. Nearly, I might add." He smiled an odd menacing smile, and his voice dropped a few octaves. His next words rumbled, an ominous warning of what was to come, as he raised a hand, and a globe of brilliant light began to shimmer within it.

"I won't make the same mistake."


	13. Problem II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's rampage continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will try and get the next bit done as soon as humanly possible. Thanks for reading!

Nico was floating, somewhere or the other. It was dark - and uncomfortable. Or did it hurt? He couldn't tell. He tried to move- and pain lanced through him. 

Okay, so this was pain. Definitely pain. Quite bad as well. 

Suddenly, it got much worse. Stabs of white hot agony lanced through him.

Will. Where was Will? 

He need him. He'd make everything better. He always did.

It was hot, then cold, then the Sahara, then Siberia. But it hurt. All the same. 

Someone was calling him. From far off. He searched for them, hoping, praying that it was who he wanted to see. 

Then the pain was gone, and he surged towards a point that he couldn't even see, but sensed that was there.

His eyes flew open, and he sat up, blurry eyed and confused. 

Someone blond was shaking him. Shouting his name over and over again, as other figures ran off towards a bright light in the distance.

"Will?" he mumbled, dazed and confused. "What happened? Are you okay?"

The blond person said something he couldn't quite hear.

"Whaa?"

Then a stinging jolt of energy went through his body, clearing his head and making him gasp. His vision cleared and Jason's worried face appeared out of the haze.

"You alright, Nico?"

"What happened? Is everybody okay? Where's Will? Where's Hazel?"

"Hazel's fine. Everyone's okayish. For now."

Something about what Jason had said put Nico on edge. His tone was odd, and he wasn't looking Nico in the eye. 

Then it clicked.

He grabbed Jason by the shoulders. "Will! What happened to Will? Did I save him?"

He still refused to meet Nico's eyes. "Yes, you did."

Then where was he? Why wasn't he here?

Jason seemed to have gained psychic powers, because he answered Nico's question.

"You were stabbed by a bull horn, and Will couldn't heal you. So he stepped away for a moment. He couldn't bear to see you like this and not be able to help."

Nico frowned. "But I'm healed now, and Will's the best healer at Camp. A stab wound is nothing for him. Why couldn't he heal me?"

"That's a question we'd all like to know to answer to," Hazel said appearing out of nowhere, as she fell to her knees, hugging her brother tightly. "But firstly, we've got another matter to attend to. Can you explain this to us?"

"Explain what, Hazel?"

"That," she said pointing over to the bright light, a little way away. 

"What is that?"

A voice boomed across the plain. A voice Nico recognised, although it sounded distorted, deep and menacing.

"She hurt him, and she must pay for her crime."

A flash of light, and screams filled the air. 

All the colour drained from Nico's face, as Hazel tilled her head at him. Jason finally looked at him, his eyes filled with worry. 

"That's Will's voice. What's wrong with it? What's going on? What happened? 

"After you were stabbed, and Will couldn't help you, Piper confronted Drew, accusing her of orchestrating the whole thing, and exposed her what she did, and the type of person she really was. When she mocked you, Will just... exploded with rage. Literally. He's burning like the sun, shooting beams of pure light and fire from his hands. We can't get near to him, and we can't get through to him. He's out of control, and gunning for Drew. We can slow him down, but not stop him."

Nico was absolutely stunned. He'd know Will had been developing new powers recently. But he'd never mentioned this. Not at all.

It hurt. To know that there was something Will hadn't been able to trust him with.

"-co?"

"Sorry, what Jason?"

"Butch said this happened once before, but he forgot about it until now. He said it happened in relation to you."

Nico recoiled. "So this is my fault?"

"No. But if he's out of control because you've been hurt, maybe we can calm him down by showing him you're fine."

Nico pushed himself off the ground, shelving his resentment in a corner of his mind. That was a discussion he was going to save for another time. 

Right now, Will needed him.

"Let's go," he said grabbing both of them and shadow travelling across the field.

.....................................................................

They emerged into an almighty wash of heat and light, based around a single figure that illuminated the night, a new sun in the blackness of space.

Will was both glorious and terrible in equal measure. His eyes were the colour of liquid gold, a luminous, unnatural colour, that erased every single trace of blue. His skin emanated power, more golden than usual, his hair levitating, defying gravity. The ground around his feet stripped bare, baked hard and blackened by the heat. Where he stepped, the ground smouldered and smoked under his feet. 

But it was his expression that disturbed Nico the most.

Halfway between absolute rage, and freezing coldness, mixed with an intensity he'd never seen before. 

And he was focused on the small group in front of him.

A blast of pure light and energy blasted from his hand, that was intercepted by a massive sphere of water. It vaporised instantly, the heat blasting the steam away in a superheated cloud. Will's expression became even more intense, his eyes literally flashing.

"She is mine." Nico flinched; his voice was discordant, harsh and menacing. Two flashes of light; one from Will, one from Jason. The resulting explosion rang in Nico's ears. Will was still clearly visible through the smoke. He didn't even turn to look in Jason's direction when he spoke. 

"Do not interfere."

He burned even brighter, the light piercing now, his eyes glowing even more fiercely. 

"Will, this isn't you! What the hell are you going to do with Drew if you get hold of her?" Percy yelled, standing a front of the group, spheres of water floating protectively next to him. 

Will didn't even bother to answer. He just kept walking forward, slowly but, surely as the group retreated equally as slowly.

"Why don't they just run?" Nico heard himself speaking, but it felt alien, like he was million miles away. 

"We tried that. Will used some type of sonic blast to knock us all down. It was like he was shaking us on a molecular level. We nearly lot Drew to him then, and we can't risk that again."

"But this can't be Will. He'd never hurt anyone. " Nico remembered Will, hugging him, touching him, all with a tender, loving care that he'd come to adore. "He's the most gentle soul I've ever met!" He turned and shouted at him.

"WILL!" 

The older boy's head turned at the sound of his voice. 

"I'm here! I'm fine."

"I'm glad to hear it, Nico. But do not ask me to stop. You should never have been injured, or made to suffer like that in the first place. Her punishment is just." With that, he turned back to the small group surrounding Drew.

"Will! WILL! Dammit, listen to me!" screamed Nico. But Will kept moving forward, relentless and unforgiving.

"There's more to this than meets the eye," Hazel said. "No demigod child of Apollo should have this much power. Children of the Big Three, or any of the older deities maybe, but even so..."

Nico desperately racked his brains for a solution. "Can't you distract him with the Mist?"

She stared at him, for a moment, and then turned around and yelled. "ALABASTER!"

A tall, skinny guy, with brown hair and green eyes ran over from the group of people watching the spectacle.

"We need to do some Mist manipulating. Urgently."

"Who's this?" Nico asked. 

"I'll explain later. Needless to say, he's our best chance at stopping Will. He's a son of Hecate, a Mist expert. Together, we should be able to stop your boyfriend without harming him."

Without giving Nico a chance to protest, they joined hands and closed their eyes. Wisps of white began to appear at their feet, warping and twisting the ground beneath them, and everything that it touched. It thickened in a pea-soup fog, roiling and writhing, held back by some invisible force. Hazel and Alabaster took a deep breath, and breathed out as one. The cloud spread, a wave rolling over the ground, silent and potent. It split into two, one snaking towards Will, and the other creeping towards the small group. 

They slowed down, coiling and twisting, and then lunged like a serpent, wrapping both parties in a massive, thick bubble, completely obscuring them from view. Alabaster and Hazel motioned silently with their free hands, whipping the smoke into a whirlwind. Images flickered in the smoke, fading and appearing in quick succession.

"Is it done?" Jason asked. 

"I think so," replied Alabaster. "He's stronger than I thought, but we're handling it."

Nico sighed with relief.

And then everything went horribly wrong. Horribly, terribly wrong.

A spear of light pierced the Mist barrier surrounding Will, cutting through the magical substance like it didn't exist. Then there was another, and another, blasting holes in through it like a machine gun through paper. Some were needle thin, some the width of an steel girder; but they all came through, punching their way into the night sky like a laser show at a concert.

Hazel's eyes flew open; they were wide, and filled with fear. "How is he doing this? How?"

"I don't know," said Alabaster, his voice quavering. "I've never felt anyone resist it so strongly. Or effectively."

Then the Mist heaved. It expanded outwards, like something was growing inside. Alabaster chanted furiously in a mixture of Ancient Greek and Latin, and Mist ball settled for moment - only to heave again, more furiously this time.

"Get back!" Hazel yelled, starting to retreat herself, dragging Alabaster with her. "Get-"

Her sentence was drowned out in the huge explosion that followed. There was fire; but it remained close to epicentre of the event. Heat and light rippled over the field, throwing everyone back to the ground, as a deafening boom resounded in their ears. The Mist was dissolved in the radiance of the event, like it have never been there to begin with. The other bubble, surrounding the small group that had Drew at the centre, was gone in a instant, and all those wrapped inside of it were thrown back like rag dolls, crashing hard to the ground. 

"Frank! NO!" Hazel's scream torn through Nico's soul, a white hot knife inside his body. She hurtled across the field towards her boyfriend, who was lying there, his leg bent and an unnatural angle. Jason was flying through the air, landing at Piper's side. There was nasty gash on her forehead, and she was moaning softly.

Percy, Clarisse, Kayla, Annabeth and Drew lay in a heap. None of them seemed to be moving, until Drew extracted herself from the pile, and began to stagger away, clutching her arm, her steps disjoined and clusmy.

Will's golden gaze turned towards her. He raised his hand. Nico (against his better instincts) opened his mouth to cry out to Drew. 

But Will raised his hand above his head. A ball of pure golden-white energy shot into the sky, and abruptly stopped, suspended there by some invisible power. Lights began to shoot out of it; tiny little lights, like a rain of fireflies that covered the entire field. 

As they touched Frank, his leg twisted back to its normal position, and he sat up. Piper's gash vanished in a moment; Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse and Kayla all stood up shakily, numerous aliments mending themselves before their very eyes. Around the field, everyone was restored to perfect health in a matter of moments.

Everyone but Drew, who was still trying to creep away. The ball stopped spinning and its light faded for a second, only to return with a vengeful brilliance. Thick, almost solid beams of transparent golden energy lanced down, carving up the field as they separated themselves, into thousands of smaller beams that whipped around like lights of a disco ball, manoeuvring around everyone on the field till they had formed a curtain of light with everyone outside of it. 

Except Will and Drew. 

Nico watched her from afar, reaching out to touch the barrier, snatching her hand away as it smoked. Clarisse took up a stone and hurled it at the barrier. It was turned to molten waste in an instant." 

"We're not getting through that," she said grimly. "Not at all. I'm not even sure if Leo could."

"I can't charmspeak him." Piper shook her head as they all turned to look at her. "I tried earlier on. He's not responding at all."

"What can we do then?" Annabeth's face was an unreadable mask. "Maybe Hazel can tunnel us in-"

"Don't bother." The harsh voice crossed the air like the sound of gong. "These lasers burrow further than you could reach. The girl's fate is decided."

He began to walk towards her. His glowing eyes were fixed on her, unflinching and merciless, as she scrambled to find an escape route. 

"Will," Kayla yelled. "Don't do this! She's sick, yes. Maybe's she's evil! But that doesn't mean that she needs to die!"

A chorus of people began to shout at Will, begging him to stop. But he ignored them all. His march forward was relentless and unstoppable, as he leisurely strolled towards his prey. She covered her face with her hands, as they turned red in the heat, her hairs crisping, tears evaporating. 

Before anyone could react, Kayla had draw and arrow, and shot it straight at Will's leg, hoping to weaken him enough so they could do something, anything. It reached the laser wall before anyone realised what was happening - and melted, becoming useless slag on the ground. 

Drew screamed as her skin began to blister, and her eyebrows and hair began to crisp. 

Nico was frantic. He couldn't shadow travel in - there was no shadows anywhere. And the intensity of light and heat was horrific. What could combat light anyway?

A whisper in his mind reminded him of something he very much wanted to forget. He'd promised he'd never do it again.

But this was for Will. He had to. 

He'd never wanted to do this every again. This was a very dangerous part of him, a trick he'd learnt down in Tartarus, from a particularly powerful and supreme goddess, through some trickery. It was hard to control, and very risky. 

With it, however, he could get through that light, and save Will from himself, and from whatever mistake he was just about to commit. 

There was no question then . It would have to be done. He'd deal with any consequences later.

He started to walk towards the barrier.

"Nico, what are doing? Come back, you'll be killed!" Jason reached out to grab him - and stopped.

Shadows, darker than he'd ever seen before twisted round Nico, engulfing him in pure darkness - a cold, bitter darkness so pronounced it seemed to draw the light to it. He walked faster as the darkness rose to meet him, longing and begging to be used, flooding his body with dark energy, bending itself to his will, and twisting round him in a protective embrace. He reached the barrier and the light and darkness truly collided. The shadows convulsed in protest, as the light beamed down on them, but held firm as he walked through, emerging onto the other side. He did not let his guard down, instead wrapping himself deeper in the darkness as he strolled towards Will. 

His shadows smoked and hissed more with every step, as did Drew's skin, as it was cooked, popping and crackling, while the rest of her hair was burnt from her scalp, her clothes on fire. She shrieked in agony as Will continued to advance, his hand raised, ready to deliver the final blow. 

"Will."

Will turned to see a mass of shadows behind him coiling smouldering the power of his light, before the flat edge of a black blade, also wrapped in shadows, collided solidly with the side of his head. He dropped to one knee, swaying; the light and heat intensified greatly, as if it were trying to protect him. Drew let out one loud shriek, before collapsing in burnt, broken heap.

Nico swung his sword again as his shadows slipped away, smashing into Will's head, his heart crying out as he watched metal meet bone. Will slumped sideways, the light and heat fading, leaving the night feeling strangely cold and dark after the display of raw power. 

His darkness almost exploded outward, responding from the absence of light. He crushed it, restraining it, binding it, forcing it back into a cage deep within him. As soon as that was done, he dropped to his knees, cradling Will's head, as a deafening silence covered his world.


	14. Deus Ex Machina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some familiar faces return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support and comments! Really enjoying writing this for you wonderful people.

Nico didn't hear the others run up to him. He was too busy looking at Will, who looked peaceful in unconsciousness, his head bleeding slightly from where the sword had collided with it. It seemed so surreal. Unbelievable. So far removed from the blazing, focused rage that had been present on his face just a few moments ago. 

He touched Will's face lightly. He was still warm, and lay absolutely still. 

"Is he okay?" Percy said, appearing by his side. 

"I think he's okay, but I'm no doctor. We need someone to examine him quickly."

A gasp came from behind him.

"Percy." Clarisse's voice was steady and calm. "We need you. Now. Drew's in serious trouble." 

Nico turned his head - only to see a terrible sight. 

Drew had been charred. That was the only word that fitted exactly what had happened to her. Her skin either blackened, or scorched a raw, harsh red colour. She was bald, with liquids weeping from all over her skin, flakes of flesh drifting off from her body, an invisible snowfall of ash. She was taking short gasps of breath, mixed with incoherent words. Groans and hisses of pure agony spurted from her lips as she lay dying.

Piper knelt down next to her. Drew tried to reach out to her, to take her hand - and failed. As her hand fell towards the earth, Piper caught it lightly, ignoring the muffled whimper that came from Drew's throat. 

"Feel no pain. Sleep."

Drew's breathing became more even, as she drifted off into a slumber world of peace. Alabaster knelt down next to her, waving his hand so light sheen appeared over her body like a veil. 

"That'll stop her from getting infected. But we need to address these burns. Percy, could you wrap her in cold water, and take her to infirmary? It'll keep the burns from getting worse than they already are, and my spell will allow her to breathe underwater." 

Percy didn't even respond; he merely raised a hand and water droplets flew towards the injured girl, cocooning her in water, lifting her off the ground and into the air. He jogged off into the night, Drew flying behind him, a group of healers and other campers following behind them. Quite a few campers remained behind, too shell shocked to move.

Nico still cradled his boyfriend's head, wishing he would wake up. Just to make sure he was okay. 

There was so much to he needed to ask. So many questions, that were all whirring around his head, screaming for answers. But there was one that was really bothering him.

What the hell had happened to Will?

"So he's fine, then?" asked Kayla, uncertainty in her voice. 

"I don't know, I'm not a doctor. All I know is his life force isn't leaving his body, so I guess he's just unconscious. But from the little medical work I did with him, I think he's okay. But I don't want to move him before someone looks at him properly. And before any of you ask me, I already told Jason and Hazel; I have no idea what just happened. I've never seen anything like that before."

"I have." Annabeth sounded disturbed. "Hyperion."

"You said that before," Jason said. "What, was he like that as well?"

"No, he was weaker. But only because he'd just been raised from Tartarus, and was nowhere near full power. I guess he'd have been like Will if he was - or even more powerful. That was photokinesis - but then again it wasn't."

"Photokinesis?" Frank raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"The ability to control light," Kayla answered. "A gift that, as far as I'm aware, has never been passed down to any child of Apollo. Ever."

"But you said it wasn't just photokinesis," Frank said, turning to Annabeth. 

"It wasn't. The way, he was exploding, the fact that there was fire involved - it wasn't just light he was controlling."

"His eyes as well," Reyna added. "And the way he spoke. It was like," she shook her head, "he was possessed by something."

"Not possessed," Clarisse objected. "Heavily influenced. He was still gunning for Drew, but notice how he tried not to hurt any of us, and healed us when he did. That was Will. It's like he fused with someone else's personality. Or discovered a part of himself he didn't know existed."

"Then there's you, Nico."

"What about me, Jason?"

"Those shadows."

Nico snorted. "What about them?"

"You're a child of the Underworld, but I've never heard of one that's able to manipulate darkness like that."

Surprisingly, it was Hazel who answered. "One word: Nyx."

Jason looked horrified. "The goddess of darkness?"

"Ah," Annabeth said. "I see now. Tartarus."

"What about it?" Reyna said.

"In order to get through to the Doors of Death, we had to crossed through Nyx's palace. But she was in the way, so we tricked her children into generating enough darkness to hide us from even them." She addressed Nico directly. "You must've somehow tricked someone down there into showing you how to do it, and used it to cross Nyx's threshold."

Typical Annabeth. Smart as ever, Nico thought. If only she knew the answer to the problem in his arms.

"As we're children of the Underworld," Hazel added, "we have a close affinity with darkness. So we can use it. But harnessing that type of raw power is dangerous, so we don't do it unless we have to and it's not something we advertise. It's one of our creepier powers."

"No kidding," Jason replied.

"Does it matter?" Nico said, his voice empty and detached. "There's something majorly wrong with Will and no-one has any idea exactly what it is. Or if it's going to happen again. And then there's the next problem."

"What other problem?" said Percy returning. "Drew's been stabilised, so other than the issue of why your boyfriend flipped out like that, I think we're fine."

"No we're not. Look at the people behind you. Around you."

The others turned around - and saw the problem. 

"Nico-"

"They're terrified. Absolutely terrified. If it had just been a normal fight, they'd be right here, surrounding us, making sure Will was okay. But they're staying back. Because Death Boy's supposedly normal boyfriend turned out to be just as weird as he is. And possibly more dangerous."

"Nico-"

"He went after her, Hazel! He was going to burn her to ash - because of me! That's not the Will I know! What am I going to say to him when he wakes up? How am I going to talk to him... after that?" He couldn't get those golden, soulless eyes out of his head.

"Nico. Look at me."

He looked up to see Annabeth's face inches away from his, her eyes burning into him.

"Do you love him?"

Nico answered without hesistation.

"With all my heart."

"Does he love you?"

"Yeah I, - I think he does."

"Does he love you, Nico?" Her voice was more intense.

"Yes, he does."

"Then stop being stupid. He cares for you; you care for him. You'll know what to say when he wakes up. There's always going to be something about those who you love that might not like. But you'll only sort it out when you talk it over." She smiled. "Let's worry about one thing at a time, okay? And not worry about something that has an answer."

Nico smiled, in spite of the situation. "So when did you become an expert on relationships?"

"Let's just say that's an adaptation of a lesson a dear friend taught me in an underground temple."  
She straightened up. "Now, since we'll probably have a riot if we take him back to Camp Half Blood-"

"Or Camp Jupiter," Reyna added.

"-where can we take him?"

"The Underworld?" Percy suggested. 

"Normally, I would say yes, but if he went berserk in the Underworld, that much light would upset someone or attract some seriously unwanted attention."

"So where, then?" questioned Frank.

"As far away as possible. And quickly," said a new voice, a beautiful, clear voice that was like velvet to the ears.

"Mother?" said Piper, in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

Aphrodite was a full grown woman, with an ever shifting face that became more and more beautiful the longer you stared at it.

"I couldn't just let my favourite couple get into trouble, could I now?"

"Trouble?" Hazel asked. "What trouble?"

"My dear, whatever's wrong with that boy has resounded all over the world. Olympus felt his power - and are greatly disturbed. Zeus himself is preparing to investigate, and he's bringing Athena and Ares as back up."

There was a stunned silence. 

"That's not a good combination," Clarisse said. "I think Frank will agree with me when I say our father, whether he's Mars or Ares is trigger happy and slightly crazy. Well Mars is a little more sane than Ares, but not much."

"You'd be correct," agreed Frank.

"And my mother's not exactly known for taking emotions, or the human ability to adapt and change into account when she makes decisions. She deals in pure logic and calculation."

"Yeah, Annabeth there's that. But aren't we forgetting the biggest problem here?" said Percy.

"My father. In either form, he's not good news. Especially if feels threatened. Or thinks that something is a risk." Jason's expression was unusually dark. "Athena and the trigger happy Ares, plus a paranoid Zeus is not anything to look forward to."

"So you need to get going," said Aphrodite. "Immediately."

"But where are we meant to go?" Nico felt hysterical. "We can only hide on earth, 'cause I'm sure Zeus has told Hades and Poseidon not to accept us into their realms. And there's nowhere private on earth."

"Well, since I love those two so much, I'm sending some help." Aphrodite twirled excitedly, like a child in a toy store. No no, you don't have to thank me - this one's a freebie! Good love stories are so hard to find these days."

"So where's this help?" Reyna asked. "The wind's picking up. They're coming."

"Oh, it's right here. Deus ex machina. Literally."

And with that she disappeared. 

"MOTHER!" Piper yelled. "Seriously?"

"Hey, Piper, I'm know I'm hot, but do really look as good as your mother?"

That bright, cheery voice.

"Oh, shush. She wasn't talking to you."

A steady warm wind was blowing on his Nico's back, constant changes of pressure altering the feel of the air around him.

"So what's been happening, guys?"

"Leo? Where the hell have you been?"

Nico turned around to see the dragon Festus, beating his massive metal wings, his eyes glowing, fiery spheres in his noble head. On his back sat two figures. One a beautiful girl, with brown hair and eyes that would have the star of any modelling show. Beauty radiated of her naturally, effortlessly - and she really wasn't trying. Behind her sat a familiar face, grinning from ear to ear.

They jumped off the dragon, landing lightly on the floor as the metallic beast lowered itself to the ground. Both were lightly tanned, and were dressed ready for a party; Calypso in simple white dress that fell to halfway up her shins, adored with a simple silver belt, while Leo was actually wearing a shirt. 

"Oh here and there, Piper. Exploring. We'll get to that later - did we miss the party? I thought you were still going - I saw a massive bonfire on the our way here."

Piper grimaced. "That was Will."

"What?" Leo looked confused. 

"Short version. Drew ruins the party and gets Nico seriously injured. Will turns into the Human Torch with laser beams. Drew gets hurt, Nico knocks out Will, the Zeus is coming to investigate."

"So typical demigod problems? And I'm the original Human Torch. Not this pretender."

Calypso swatted Leo. "Behave. I'm sensing the gods approaching - and they're not happy. I'm guessing that bonfire we saw earlier was Will?"

"Yeah," said Annabeth. "We don't know what's wrong with him."

Calypso's eyes narrowed. "You're Annabeth, I take it?"

"Yeah." Annabeth sounded defensive. Nico looked out of the corner of his eye at Percy, who looked more nervous than he'd ever looked before. 

She looked Annabeth up and down - and smiled. "I see why Percy was so keen to get back. Do you keep him in line?" 

"Humph. It's a full time job." 

"Hey!" Percy protested. "I'm not that bad."

"You're not dating yourself."

Calypso smiled, and then knelt down next to Nico and Will. She placed a hand on Will's forehead - and then recoiled as if stung.

"What?" Nico asked. "What is it? Do you know what's wrong with him?" 

Calypso looked shocked. "That's impossible. Why, what-" She looked directly at Will. "He need to get away from here. Now. There's something seriously wrong here."

"We got to that conclusion already," Reyna replied. "But where are we going to hide him? There nowhere on Earth where the gods can't find him. And the sea and Underworld have probably been embargoed as well."

"They can go to my island. Ogygia."

"Wait a moment," Clarisse said. "How are they meant to get there? No mortal can find Ogygia. Except Leo, but he's not exactly normal."

"More importantly," Percy added, "the gods know where it is."

Calypso smiled. "Not anymore. When Leo found me, and we left, the magic that the gods used to control the island unrevealed, breaking their control over it. Needing someone to command it, the magic transferred itself to the person who it knew the best. Me. Only I know where it is - and can get in and out freely. The borders of that island are mine to control."

"Yeah, but won't the gods just try to force the information out of you anyway?" Frank reminded her, his voice sceptical. "They're not going to give you any special treatment if they want something from you -even if you were they're favourite prisoner of war."

Calypso looked up at him, and her eyes seemed to turn to stone.

"Do not forget that I am the daughter of a Titan. Just because I don't choose to display my power like all these other immortals doesn't mean I'm weak. I'm just as powerful as some of your parents. I chose to go quietly to that prison - because I only fight when there's reason to, and there was none then. But I will fight for this boy, if I am forced to. I can guarantee that whatever's wrong with him is not his fault."

She looked at Nico. "If I transport you, they'll be able to track you, so you need to shadow travel. Only Hades could track that, and I'm sure he's turning a blind eye at the moment. He will not betray you to Zeus. Everything you could need is on the island, and as long as you don't try to leave, no-one will be able to get to you without my permission."

A lightning bolt split the darkness, as dark, ominous clouds started to gather overhead.

Calypso took Nico's hand. "Begin. I will guide you."

Nico looked up and the faces of his friends. Friends. He'd never thought he'd have any. Now, he had more than he could've ever envisaged. 

"Guys. Thanks. I'll be in touch when we know what's going on." 

They smiled not needing to say a word. Except for one of them.

Kayla looked him dead in the eye. "Take care of my brother."

"You know I will."

Another bolt split the air, the smell of ozone suddenly appearing. 

"Go!" Piper shouted.

Nico drew the shadows to him, allowing Calypso to flood him with magic to give him direction, and vanished into darkness. His last glance of the scene behind him was of his friends looking up, as the clouds opened and the gods descended.


	15. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will finds out what he's been up to. Nico proves a point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the positivity in the comments, and for reading! This chapter is a little break from the drama - that'll return soon enough.

Will and Nico landed softly on the golden-white sands of Ogygia. The sun was shining brightly wherever the island was, and a gentle breeze swept across the beach, an invisible lover's kiss constantly touching his face . Along with the crystal clear sea water, and the sound of the waves lapping the shoreline, Ogygia would've been perfect for a beach holiday advert. 

But this was no holiday, Nico realised as he lay on the beach running his mind over what had just happened. He was completely reeling from what had just happened. This should have been one of the happiest days of his life so far - and it had been. Until Drew had somehow unlocked something in Will that was... well, Nico didn't know what it was. That was the problem.

But when he sat up and looked at his still slumbering boyfriend, Nico suddenly didn't care. At least he hadn't lost Will. He was still here. Like Annabeth had said, they weren't going like or understand each other all the time. But as long as they remembered that had each other, they'd muddle through. 

Suddenly, Will groaned. 

Nico stiffened, hesitating for a second - and then scrambled to his feet, and rushed over to him. 

"Will, Will, Will!"

"Nico, I heard you the first time," the older demigod grumbled sitting up. "Whoa. I'm dizzy. What happened?" He blinked, taking in his surroundings. "Wait, where are we?"

Nico decided he'd start with the easy question. "We're on Ogygia."

Will shook his head in confusion. "How? It's impossible to find. And why are we here?"

"You don't remember?"

"I..." His voice faded, and his eyes lost their focus. "Those birds and the bulls - You were injured. Drew confessed to setting up the whole thing. Then she was mocking you, and I was really angry." He scowled. "On that note, why didn't you tell me? We could've handled that witch together!"

"Will, you need to calm down." Nico's voice was steady, but tinged with worry.

"Calm down? How am I meant to calm down when I find out my boyfriend's been suffering in silence for the past few months and I could've helped him? I'm irritated, Nico. Don't tell me to calm down!"

"Will, look at your hand."

"What?" He looked confused, and looked at his hand. His mouth opened in surprise. 

"It's... glowing."

"You don't say."

As Will stared at his hand, the glow faded away, leaving his hand looking remarkably innocent. 

"Do you seriously not remember what happened after Drew confessed?"

Will slowly turned to Nico, his blue eyes full of worry. "I'd tell you if I did - but it's hazy. Really unfocused and blurry. All I remember is light. Lots of light. Rage. And... screaming."

He clasped his hands together; Nico watched them shake. A well of sadness welled up within him for his boyfriend. His shoulders were trembling, biting his lip in frustration. Or was it fear? Frustration at his lack of memory? Fear of the unknown? Nico took Will's hands in his, stilling them in his own steady ones. 

"Look, we're going to work it out. And no matter what, you're mine. I'm not letting go of the best thing in my life. Not for anyone, or anything."

Will's shoulders slumped, and he leaned forward to rest his head on Nico's shoulder. "Thanks."

They stayed like that for while, simply enjoying the company of their other half, not needing to say anything at all, the sounds of the sea and breeze temporarily sweeping away their anxiety and troubles. 

Will stirred, sitting up and looked his boyfriend dead in the face, his expression hardening. 

"Right. Tell me what happened."

"Will-"

"Nico. I need to know. I'd prefer to hear it from you, rather than anyone else. You're the only one that I can rely on to tell me the honest truth, without sugar coating it." 

Nico sighed. This was going to be hard. 

.............................................................................

The look on Will's face literally tore him apart. He looked like someone had just shattered his world. 

"So... let me get this straight. I started to glow like an inferno, and basically tried to burn Drew to ash - while not caring about anyone who got in the way?" He sounded incredulous, like he couldn't quite believe what was going on. He stared vacantly into the distance, like he was trying to see something beyond the horizon 

"Will, I know you don't remember it-"

"I do."

Nico's sentence died in his throat. 

"I remembered flashes of it. My voice, the light, this anger, a burning anger that felt so... strange. But you filled in the gaps - and now everything's coming back in crystal clarity." His voice shook with emotion and he turned his head away - but not before Nico saw the tears glistening in his eyes.

"I hurt her, Nico. I tried to kill her. And she wasn't someone truly evil! She wasn't a Titan, a god, a monster or even an enemy demigod! She nearly died because of me. I'm meant to be healer - how can I be a killer as well?"

He jumped to his feet and started to walk off. "Stay away from me, Nico."

Nico followed in hot pursuit. "What the Hades are you talking about?"

"I'm dangerous! Ridiculously dangerous! I just nearly murdered someone because they wrecked a party and targeted you in a one-woman hate campaign - what's going to happen if I get annoyed with you? I could just go off the same way, and..." His voice trailed and he stopped walking.

"And what?"

"I might lose you. I might kill you. Do you have any idea about what that would do to me?" The look on his face was pure, undiluted misery.

"Will, I'm sure you'd never hurt me."

He laughed a bitter, mocking sound. "How can you be so sure? The healer became the aggressor - anything's possible."

"Stop being so hard on yourself! Even Calypso said there was something odd about this entire situation, and if anyone would know, she would!"

"What does it matter, Nico?" Will's voice was hollow, empty, devoid of any feeling. "How can you trust me after what I've done? How can you even stand to be close to me after you've seen what I'm capable of?"

Nico knew that Will would never hurt him. But it wasn't going to be enough to just tell him. 

He was going to have to show him. 

He looked down and saw that they had wandered into a garden. Lush grass grew, and flowers of all varieties, half of which he'd never seen before, surrounded him and Will on all sides.

Perfect.

He walked up to his boyfriend, and put a hand on his shoulder, turning him around gently. 

As Will opened his mouth to say something, Nico kissed him. A deep, longing kiss that Will melted into, and eventually responded to with enthusiasm.

"I know you're trying to distract me, Nico," Will whispered in his ear as Nico kissed his way down Will's neck. "But I like this distraction."

Nico didn't say anything; there was more to this than that.

Their suit jackets were swiftly shrugged off, along with their shirts. They pressed their torsos together, wrapping their arms around each other tightly, living for the warmth of the other, loving the feeling of their bodies touching. 

Nico kissed his way down the middle of Will's chest, right to in between his legs, mouthing him through the fabric that separated him from his prize. Will hissed with pleasure, and unbuckled his belt. Nico yanked his trousers down, exposing him to the air, and took all of him slowly, revelling in the tremors of pleasure that wracked Will's body. He moved slowly back up his shaft, his tongue moving round in circles, right up to the head, playing with it, kissing it. His ran his hands up and down Will's legs, squeezing his cheeks harder, making him gasp. Nico savoured the Will's taste as he psyched himself up for what he was going to do next. 

Suddenly, Will was pulling him to his feet; then the taller boy ended up on his knees, while his trousers were literally torn off of him. Now it was Nico's turn to be at Will's mercy, and Will absolutely made sure that he knew it. He wound his fingers through his boyfriend's hair, as Will worked on him, ensuring that he lost himself in their mutual pleasure. He spun Nico around, burying himself in between his globes, his tongue going wild. The younger boy whimpered and moaned until Will rose to his feet, licking his way up his back to nibble on his ear, holding his dark haired beauty close to him. 

"I'm ready for you," he murmured. 

Nico took a deep breath. It was now or never. "Not today."

He spun round swiftly, ripping himself out of Will's grip, and pushed him to the ground, while he swept his legs out from under him. Will, taken completely by surprise, crashed to the ground. 

"Nico, what-"

Nico lunged, landing on top of Will pinning him to the soft grass, holding his arms down, knees on either side of his boyfriend's tanned body. 

He straight into Will's eyes - and saw the confusion, the uncertainty, the love and a thousand other emotions. 

"I trust you, Will. And I... I love you."

With that he raised himself up. Will's eyes widened, and before he could say a word, Nico slid onto him.

Will threw back his head, a new variety of pleasure pulsing through his body, a gasp escaping his lips while Nico closed his eyes as he adjusted to this new feeling. He tried moving, and hissed in pain. This was going to be difficult.

And then Will was sitting up, wrapping his arms around him, holding him close to him. 

"It'll take a little time for you to adjust. Wait a bit. Stay here with me."

They remained like that for a moment, until Nico felt a bit more comfortable. Then, he began to move. Slowly at first, savouring the new feelings that coursed through his body, as they changed from uncomfortable to mind shatteringly good. Moans of joy escaped from his lips as he got accustomed to his new position, while Will's breathing got heavier and heavier as the faster he moved. 

Nico felt Will's hips twitching and then stilling themselves, again and again, trying to resist himself. He leaned forward, and locked his arms around Will's shoulders, leaning on Will's shoulder. 

"Let go, Will." 

"Nico... I don't know if I can. I don't want to hurt you. I swore I'd never hurt you."

"You need to let go, Will. Trust yourself. Trust your instincts. I believe in you."

Will relaxed for a moment, sighing quietly. Nico stilled himself, not feeling any fear, only anticipation, and an overwhelming feeling of love.

Will moved; slowly at first, easing himself in and out. A ripple of pleasure rolled up and down Nico, as he closed his eyes, his mouth letting out a inarticulate cry. 

Will froze. "Nico, are you okay?" he said. He was trembling under Nico, not out of fear, but out of resisting his own urges.

"Dammit, Will. Don't you dare stop again. And don't hold back."

He heard the smile in Will's voice. "Yes, sir."

He began to move again, each movement making Nico crave the next one. His eyes rolled in pleasure, and he clutched harder onto Will, digging his fingers into him, nipping at his neck. 

"More Will. Please, more!"

Will didn't even ask; he just upped the pace. Nico howled in ecstasy, as he went to another dimension, transcending realms until he could no longer feel the difference between the two of them. He felt himself getting close to the end, as Will sped up even more, totally lost with Nico.

They cried out together, one unified call of harmony as they exploded, rocking back and forward in each other's arms, unwilling to fall apart, clutching on to each other, like they were drowning. 

Will lay down, dropping into the grass, as Nico rolled off him, cuddling up to him.

They stayed there for a moment - enjoying the feel of the sun on their naked bodies, a light sheen coating their skin.

Eventually, Will broke the silence.

"Nico, why? We agreed that we'd decide together when we reversed roles in bed."

Nico smiled, snuggling closer to him. "You were worrying that you were going to hurt me. That you didn't care anymore. So I put myself in the most vulnerable position I could put myself in. And you resisted your own pleasure to make sure I was okay - if you can resist your pleasure, how much easier do you think you think it'll be to resist your anger? Passion and rage are two sides of the same coin. Believe me, I should know. You'd never hurt me, Will. You're still the same kind, compassionate person that you always were. We'll just have to work out what happened to you. Together, one step at a time."

"But-"

" I trust you, Will. I love you. You're mine. And I'm not going anywhere. Don't even bother trying to get away from me. You won't succeed." 

Will turned his head, his blue eyes happy again and kissed him. "I know, Nico. I know."

They fell asleep in the sunlight, naked, tired and at for the first time in hours, at peace.


	16. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a little break from Will and Nico - they're happy for now. Back at Camp Half-Blood the gods are descending...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope this adds another dimension to the story.

Camp Half Blood

As Nico and Will vanished into nothingness, Calypso rose to her feet, shaking her head. 

"There'll be trouble for sure."

"Do you know what's going on Calypso?" Percy queried. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"I don't know - I havent got all the facts. But even I'm not completely convinced that I've got the right end of the stick here. I'm... astounded. And after having lived for so long, I'm surprised I'm even saying that. I need to check something quickly..."

"We can worry checking stuff later. Right now," Reyna cut in, "what do we do about them?" 

They all looked up as one. The gods descended slowly, dramatically, taking their time as they floated through the air, glowing with power. They were dressed in their armour, the flash of lightning from the blossoming storm reflected the polished metal. Ares was holding a massive sword; Athena, her spear. Zeus held the master bolt, crackling and sparking in his fist. All their expression were stony and blank. 

"This is not good," Jason muttered. "My father looks more unhappy than usual. And that's saying something."

"Well, at least he's not frying us." Leo shrugged. "That's something." Another bolt of lightning flashed. "Hey, do you think he'll toast some marshmallows for us?"

"Not appropriate, Leo," said Hazel. 

"Our father actually looks remotely serious," Frank said.

"But he's got that slightly manic smile on his face," Clarisse replied. "He's expecting violence."

Piper turned to Annabeth. "How's your mother looking?"

Annabeth shook her head. "She looks like she did when I told her when I confirmed to her that I was dating Percy."

Kayla whistled. "She must hate Poseidon. And Percy."

Percy nodded in agreement. "She really does."

The gods touched down, the earth trembling slightly as they landed. Cold expressions transfixed the small group as they stalked forward. 

Zeus turned to the other demigods that were still lingering. "Begone."

As one, they all turned and fled, as the wind picked up, and thunder boomed overhead, a crashing, resounded noise that seemed to echo.

Ares looked at the small group, a nasty smirk lingering on his face. 

"Well, well, well. The heroes of Olympus. Plus a couple more lovely extras. Calypso, my dear I haven't seen you in ages. Heard you got off the island - but I didn't quite believe it until I see it." He leered at her slightly. "How are you?"

She kept her expression neutral. "I'm fine, thank you."

"Want to catch up sometime?"

"She's otherwise occupied," Leo announced loudly. 

"Ah. The Hephaestus runt who cheated death," Ares sneered. "So, why can't she spend time with me?"

"She's busy."

"So what is she-"

"We're not here to discuss what Calypso's doing," Athena interrupted. "If you can't see why she's otherwise occupied, you need to spend more time with girlfriend of yours."

"What-"

"Save your salacious comments for later, Ares," Zeus rumbled. "Athena is right. We have more important things to deal with here."

He turned his glare back to the small group off demigods, and one immortal.

"You all are always in the middle of everything. So I suspect you know exactly what is going on. So tell me - what happened here?"

"Nothing of any importance, Father," Jason said, his voice steady. 

"Do not lie to me, Jason." Zeus's voice rumbled, menace in his words. "I sensed a level of power that I have not sensed for a very long time. These burn marks on the field, and the girl in the infirmary tell me that some event occurred here."

"Lord Zeus, we contained the problem," Percy stepped forward to address his uncle. "We didn't want to have to disturb you."

"I do not care what you think you've done. How can you properly judge whether you have addressed the problem or not? You are simply mortals. Now tell me what I wish to know."

Piper opened her mouth to speak - and then closed it as Athena pointed her spear it her.

"You. Do not speak. Your tongue is as treacherous as your mother's. Maybe even more so, because people do not expect such power from someone so young and innocent looking." Her grey gaze turned Annabeth. "Daughter. You have done me proud in the past. Do not disappoint me now."

"Can you promise me that whoever is involved won't be harmed?" 

Grey eyes stared into grey eyes, the tension palpable as mother and daughter, as the two great strategists, wise far beyond their years, calculated and recalculated their responses and next moves, dependent on the answer the goddess spoke.

"I cannot guarantee that."

The world seemed to freeze as everyone processed this statement. An unnatural silence fell over the two groups, the wind and thunder seemingly quiet in almost in awe of what had just been said.

Ares snorted. "Well, there's nothing you runty lot can do anyway. So, why don't you hand over or give up whoever was involved?" He looked from Clarisse to Frank. "You two know what happens to my children who don't do what I tell them to do?"

Clarisse and Frank didn't even look at each other. 

"I'll only support you when you're right, Father," said Clarisse.

Ares laughed. "So what about you Frank? And you two, Hazel and Reyna, for that matter." He transformed, becoming taller and more refined looking. "The Greeks are one thing - they were always a little unhinged. But are you Romans really going to disobey orders from a superior officer? I am Mars, Lord of War, second only to Jupiter in importance within Rome. You must obey me."

Reyna looked Mars directly in the eye, unflinchingly brave. "Praetor Zhang."

"Praetor Ramírez-Arellano."

"Do we obey all orders superior officers?"

"We do. Until they intentionally endanger or harm citizens, or those who are under protection of the state of Rome."

Reyna continued to stare down the god of war. "You have your answer, Lord Mars."

"You forget who you are!" Bolts of lightning lanced down from the heavens, spearing the ground in a blatant display of power. 

"Wow," said Leo. "Jason, your Dad looks truly - well, thunderous."

"It looks like our futures are rather overcast," Percy couldn't resist adding.

Annabeth and Calypso simultaneously rolled their eyes. 

"Why do I find him so endearing?" asked Calypso.

"That question does not have a logical answer."

"Daughter of Athena." Zeus's voice rumbled like a midair earthquake. "I question the logic and wisdom of this entire group. You dare resist us? We are the power of this world. You will bend to us or be broken!"

Before anyone could stop her, Hazel had strolled out in front of the group. 

"You gods are astounding." She shook her head in disbelief. "To think I resented my father. I thought I had it bad... But at least he cares for us, in his own weird way. But you? If this is what sits on the thrones of Olympus, I despair for the change that you claim to be bringing us. You come here, lording it over us, threatening to blast us if we don't tell you about something we've already handled. If you spent more time actually keeping an eye on your domain rather than trying to get the upper hand on each other all the time maybe you wouldn't need to keep coming to bother us with your problems!"

Zeus's eyes flashed. "Watch your tongue, child of Pluto. Your father will only save you so long."

"No, she's right." Kayla stepped forward to stand next to Hazel, putting a supportive hand on her shoulder.

Athena looked at her curiously. "The daughter of Apollo wishes to speak? I would be careful, child. Your father is not in favour at the moment."

Kayla laughed. "And why not? Because someone needs to blamed for the entire rise of Gaia episode, and you can't find another scapegoat. All Apollo did was allow the gift of prophecy to be passed on from one Oracle to the next. He can't control when to prophecies decide to occur! The only thing he did wrong was give Octavian his blessing - and that idiot would've wanted to march on the Greek camp anyway, with or without it!"

She looked Zeus straight in the eye. "You just can't admit that Hera was right and that Gaia would've risen away! At least she was brave enough to take matters into her own - and didn't run away by closing Olympus, like a frightened child!"

The wind stilled for a second - an absolute stillness reigned, as the potential wrath of the King of the gods realised itself. 

"YOU DARE TO SPEAK TO ME IN THIS MANNER?" The wind roared in response to his words. Lightning crisscrossed its way across the sky, as Ares and Athena took a step back from their raging father.

"I AM ZEUS! LORD OF THE SKY, KING OF THE GODS! YOU DO NOT ADDRESS ME IN THIS MANNER! IF YOU CANNOT LEARN RESPECT, THEN YOU WILL BE TAUGHT IT!"

Levelling the master bolt, he fired a blast of lightning at them.

There was brilliant flash - but no explosion.

When their eyes cleared, they looked around in confusion. 

"I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth," Leo said, looking down at his body, "but shouldn't we all be charcoal? Smouldering heaps of ash? I didn't even get a shock."

"Leo, I think you need to look up." Jason sounded incredulous.

Leo looked up - and his mouth dropped open.

Calypso was standing in front of the group, her hand outstretched in front of her. She was holding a bolt of lightning in her hand, a twisting eel of pure energy, sparking and emitting strange noises into the stormy night sky. The assembled demigods watched in amazement as she flicked it into the air, and turned it into a spinning ball of white blue energy.

Zeus glowered at her. "You dare to interfere with my judgement?"

Calypso looked over her shoulder at the demigods behind her. Her face was a beautiful mask that bore a resounding resemblance to her father's. She turned back to gods, her glaring at them with an expression worth of Atlas. 

It was easy to forget that the sweet Calypso was the daughter of one of the most fearsome Titans. And that she was potentially just as powerful as the gods themselves.

"My Lord, your judgement is not sound. From what I have heard, and have been told, they are perfectly correct. Is it so hard to accept that sometimes wisdom is found in those less experienced that us?"

She flicked the ball of light into the ground; it burnt a hole through the soil, burrowing deep into the earth. 

"More importantly, you are not yourself, my Lord? What troubles you?"

Zeus's eyes flashed, but he didn't say anything. 

"I should not have been able to capture your lightning bolt with such ease. What are you hiding Lord Zeus? What has made you so irrationally furious?"

Zeus looked like he was ready to launch another lightning bolt - but before anything could happen, a cool, calm and confident voice spoke like a peal of bells, ringing in the ears of all who heard it.

"I will handle this, Father."

Everyone turned to see a teenage girl standing there, her long dark hair flowing, her eyes gleaming silver in the darkness, matching her silver dress. Behind her stood a group of girls and women, all dressed in silvery outfits, bows strung and ready.

Zeus almost looked relieved to see them.

"Artemis. Do not fail me. I must know what has happened here today."

She bowed her head. "Father."

He turned back to glare at the assorted demigods. "There will be reckoning for your insolence. Especially for you," he said pointing at Kayla.

With that he, Ares and Athena rose into the air, rising towards the clouds.

Then something incredible happened. 

Zeus seemed to drop slightly, fall about twenty feet before beginning to rise again.

"Did anyone else-" Piper started.

"Yes," Reyna interjected. "Yes. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it."

The gods drifted into clouds and disappeared from sight. 

Artemis snapped her fingers. The group tensed - and then relaxed as the Hunters turned away from them and began to walk towards Camp Half-Blood, in the direction of Cabin Eight. Only one remained - a girl of fifteen, a silver tiara on her cropped hair, wearing a t-shirt depicting various My Little Pony characters being dispatched in a variety of manner. Her electric blue eyes were unusually solemn.

"Hey guys," Thalia said. "Looks like we got here just in time."

"What took you so long?" Calypso questioned. "I called you as soon as I touched the poor boy's forehead."

"I had to make a quick stop," Artemis replied coldly. She turned to look over her shoulder. "Come on out, brother."

A young man will brilliant golden hair and blue eyes, dressed in a pair of stone washed jeans and a white shirt stepped out from behind a tree, looking around nervously. 

"Father!" Kayla cried. "What on earth is-"

"Where is? Where's Will?"

Apollo's eyes looked frantically around the clearing, looking for his son. 

"He's not here," Clarisse announced. 

"I've got to see him. Immediately."

"Why?" Jason asked. "What's so important that you need to see him now?"

"You don't understand. He could be in danger. And it's my fault."

Hazel stormed forward - only to held back by Frank and Percy. 

"I swear, can't you gods leave us alone for once? What's wrong with Will? And how is it linked to Zeus being more paranoid than usual? Tell us now! Or so help me-" 

To her surprise, Apollo only lowered his head. "Artemis and Thalia will explain. But I... I should be the one to tell Will."

Calypso strolled forward and took his hand. "Off you go then. Explain to your child what has happened. But be warned - do not let any of the other gods follow you."

Apollo seemed to sink further into his misery. 

"Thank you," he whispered, and vanished in a flash. 

Jason looked over at his sisters - the immortal huntress and her lieutenant. 

"So what's going on?"

Thalia and Artemis spoke as one. "Nothing good."


	17. Twin Telepathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some mysteries are solved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading - and thank you for your lovely comments. I won't always be able to update the story this fast - but when I can, I will.

Nico woke up suddenly. 

The sun was still shining, but there was something odd about the light. It seemed darker - like there was something casting a shadow over him. 

Suddenly, a head came into view.

"Ah, you're finally awake. I was wondering how long you were going to sleep for."

Nico jumped up, eyes still blurry, ready to draw his sword - and then remembered he was naked. He covered himself, being to blush red with embarrassment. 

"Seriously, di Angelo, that's nothing that I haven't seen before."

He looked closer at this intruder, remembering his voice, as his vision cleared.

"Apollo? What are you doing- Wait, how did you get here?"

"Calypso sent me."

Nico looked at him warily. "If you going to try to take us back to see your father, don't bother. We're not leaving this island."

Apollo raised his hands, a sad smile crossing his face. 

"I wouldn't dream of it. No, I've come to explain what's going on with your boyfriend." 

Nico stopped, astounded. "You know what's going on with him?"

"Yes." Apollo looked away. "I do. It's my fault after all."

Nico didn't remember moving; one moment he was standing next to Will, the next he was grabbing Apollo's shirt. 

"This is your fault?! What did you to him?"

"Nico-"

"He's beating himself up because he nearly killed someone - and it turns out that you were the one effectively responsible?"

"Nico-"

He's so lost - and he's terrified! Terrified that he'll hurt someone without meaning to! And you're telling me it's your fault?!"

"Nico di Angelo."

He glared into those blue eyes - so similar to Will's, yet so alien at the same time. "What?"

"You're still naked."

Nico blushed again, but to his credit, he didn't let go of Apollo.

"I'm warning you-"

"Nico? What's going on?"

Nico looked over his shoulder to see Will roll over onto his front. His eyes widened at the scene in front of him, and he scrambled to his feet.

"Father? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to explain."

"I haven't seen or heard from you in months! I've been praying non-stop, asking you what on earth is happening to me? And you only show up now? After I've gone... whatever the heck that was?"

"Believe me, I wanted to. I had hoped... It doesn't matter. All I'm here to do is explain what's going on. It's my fault - but if put in the same situation I would do it all again."

Will glowered at him. "This had better be good."

Apollo shrugged. "I'll let you be the judge of that. But first, do the two of you want to put your clothes back on?"

.......................................................................................

"So where to begin?" Apollo looked up the sky. He was sitting cross legged on the ground, constantly shifting like he was uncomfortable, while Nico and Will stared at him intently.

"Dad, hurry up," Will's voice was steady, but there was note of urgency and irritation in it. "I need to know."

"Will," Apollo sighed. "I don't know where to start."

"How about the beginning? That's where stories generally start." The biting sarcasm in Will's voice was unmistakable. 

Nico reached over and squeezed his hand. Will looked at him; his gaze softened, and he looked at his father once more. "I'm sorry. I just want to know. I need to know what's going on."

Apollo took a deep breath.

"When I met your mother, I was immediately smitten. She was a wonderful person, happy, carefree, musical and caring. She worked as nurse in a hospital, and took really good care of one of my children who was badly hurt in a monster attack, and couldn't be rushed back to Camp Half-Blood in time. I disguised myself as a doctor, and was healing them when she walked in. She saw right through the Mist. And then gave me a piece of her mind about how irresponsible I was to let my child get into such as state."

"We got together soon after that. And you were born, Will. A very powerful demigod child of mine. You literally embodied everything about me. You were musical, a healer, an artist... Your mother forced me to spend time with you. The first of my lovers of in a long time who managed to pin me down for a bit," he mused, wistfully staring into the distance.

"Wait a minute. That can't be me you're talking about. I only started discovering these new powers about half a year ago!"

Apollo looked at him sadly. "You always had them, Will. Always. You just couldn't use them."

Will looked even more confused. "Why?"

"The problem with being a strong demigod is the fact that you attract monsters. I had put up barriers around your home, ensuring that you couldn't be harmed. I even left a griffin in the area to make sure no harm came to you. But somehow, a pit scorpion got inside your home. "

Nico went cold. He remembered what Percy had told him about being stung by a pit scorpion. He'd nearly died. But he'd been at Camp Half-Blood at the time, and the healers there had worked overtime to make sure he survived. 

Will's face slowly drained of colour. As a healer, he had seen firsthand what a pit scorpion could do to a person. He voiced the question they were both thinking. 

"How did I survive?" His voice was a hoarse whisper.

"Your mother screamed for me. I came immediately, but by the time the venom was already coursing through your body. I tried to heal you, but all it did was slow down the poison's progress."

"Your mother was there by my side, screaming, begging for me to save you, and you were still, so still, going a horrible colour as I felt your life leaking out of you. I didn't want to lose you - you were the first child I'd ever really treasured. I loved all my children, but you were the one who I knew best. So I acted."

Nico sensed they had finally arrived at their answer. 

"A pit scorpion sting is a problem for a mortal, but no trouble for a god. After you mother gave me her blessing, I rubbed you down in water from the River Styx - I always have some on me, it's useful for some cures. Then -"

"You did what Luke did. Except unlike Kronos you didn't fuse yourself with him. You infused him with your power and used it to purge the venom," said Nico, rocking back and forth in astonishment. "So that's where the idea came from."

"No."

Will straightened sharply and Nico's froze mid-rock. 

"What?"

"No. That's not what happened. I couldn't infuse my him with my power; unlike Kronos, I wasn't in little pieces. My power was a whole entity."

Nico frowned. "So how is he still here? If you couldn't use your power, then whose did you use?" 

"What am I the god of?"

Will and Nico looked at each other. "What do you mean?"

"What do I govern?"

Nico held up his fingers, ticking them off on one hand. "Poetry, music, art, medicine, the sun..." His voice trailed off, his face going ashen, his mind processing what Apollo was implying. 

"What, Nico?" Will said urgently. 

Nico looked at Apollo, awe and respect on his face. "You didn't."

"I did. What else could I do? He was going to die!" A tear rolled down Apollo's face. "Believe me, if there was any other way, I would've taken it." 

"What the hell did he do, Nico?" Will demanded.

Nico looked his boyfriend straight in the eye. Now that he knew what to look for, he saw the flecks of gold, and the sheen of power that lay behind the blue iris. "Will, was your father always the sun god?"

"No, of course not. Everyone knows that it was originally Helios-"

Will paused as he caught up to them.

He looked from Nico to his father - and back again unable to say a word.

When he finally spoke, his voice was an octave higher than normal. 

"You, you didn't... You couldn't have..."

"I did," said Apollo listlessly. "I did."

..........................................................................................................

"What?" Kayla yelled jumping to her feet. "What did you just say?"

They were sitting inside the Big House, around the ping-pong table, while Artemis filled them in. A storm raged overhead, lightning blasted through the night. 

"Run that one by me again," said Annabeth, shaking her head in disbelief. The rest of the demigods looked equally stunned. 

"In order to save Will's life, Apollo could not give him his own power, as it was not fractured. But he had someone else's. Someone who had become part of him over time, but was still separate in many ways."

"So let me get this straight," Leo asked, fiddling with some spare parts that he'd pulled out of his tool belt. "Apollo infused Will with the power of Helios?"

"It was the only way. The power of Helios flooded through Will's veins, purging the venom and healing him to the pinnacle of health.

"But I'm guessing something else happened," Jason added.

"It certainly did," added Thalia.

.................................................................................................................

"You were saved. Completely healed. But I fed you some more power, just to ensure that you were okay," Apollo said, staring directly into the sun.

"But then, things went a little wrong. I was so frantic with worry, I didn't realise that I'd given you just over half of Helios's essence. As soon as it passed the halfway mark , the essence was more attracted to you than it was to me - it's always attracted to where the larger portion of it is. It flowed faster and faster and by the time I was able to break to off, more of it was in Will than was in me."

Will looked at his father, his expression vacant. "So why didn't you just try and absorb it back into yourself?"

"I was going to." His face darkened.

"Then the other gods showed up."

"They'd sensed the power of a Titan, and were wondering what was going on. The Great Stirring had begun and they feared a Titan had managed to rise. They came ready to fight - devoid of all reason.."

"Fortunately, the first one to show up was one who could keep secrets. My sister, Artemis. She's always been linked to me, so she sensed something unusual was going on. We both knew the other gods would've never allowed you to live. A demigod containing the essence of a Titan? You'd have been blasted to ash the second they realised what had happened."

"So what did you do?" Nico asked, placing a reassuring hand on Will's shoulder.

"It was actually Artemis who saved the day."

.................................................................................................................

"It was simplicity in itself. It is an essential part of hunting, covering your scent. The child gave off the power of Helios like a beacon, and the other gods were attracted to it. So I emitted the power of the moon, as Selene's power was now mine, and masked his power within my own."

"I'm sure the gods still wanted to know what was going on," said Percy. "Once they have something in their heads, they can't seem to get it out until they've addressed it."

A smile curved Artemis's lips. "It was fortunate that I was the first to arrive on the scene. I simply spun a tale of Apollo's control on his powers slipping slightly, and that being his twin I sensed his distress and rushed to his aid, using my counterbalance lunar powers to help him control them. They bought it, and left. But by the they'd gone, it was too late." 

.................................................................................................................

"Helios had fused with you. Not all of him, since some of him was still in me, but about seventy five to eighty percent of him was in you."

"So I'm... wait what am I then? Demigod or Titan? And how come I don't have the whole invincible skin power? And why don't I remember any of this or have any other powers?"

Apollo sighed. "I'm getting to that. After the gods left we tried desperately to separate the two of you, to no avail. So we did the only thing we could do. Using all of our skill, we suppressed the presence of Helios within you and bound you with ancient magic we learnt from our mother Leto, who would never betray us or any of our descendants. 

"We managed to leave you with the power of healing, but everything else was sealed away to prevent you from attracting too much attention. The power of the skin was simple - we dipped you into the Little Tiber in New Rome. The reason Helios's power does not destroy you now is because, you are in the literal sense one and same as Helios. Your body hosts his power; without it, it would truly cease to exist. 

"And as for how much of you is Helios... I don't know. But from I can see, you're between five to fifteen percent human. It's just that you've been living in that human part of you, and don't have to use the godly part of you that often, which keeps everything pretty much under control. It shouldn't have been a problem at all."

Will looked at his father, his expression intense. "Then the Titans rose."

Apollo nodded slowly. "The Titans rose in the Great Stirring, their power growing each day - including the power of Helios inside of you. Then the war began, and in war, healers are needed - you had to use your godly powers regularly. More and more of the barriers were broken - but you still remained oblivious, and once the war ended you seemed fine. Artemis and I were going to shore them up again but -"

"The giants and Gaia made a comeback," Nico finished.

"We were trapped on Olympus. And there you were, running around, healing the injured, becoming the doctor for Camp Half-Blood." A scowl marred Apollo's face. "Then Zeus decided that the whole thing was my fault and I was whisked off for some punishment, while Artemis had to reason with him. By the time that whole mess was somewhat sorted out, it was too late. You'd already started to discover your new powers."

"So why did Will get out of control when he was going after Drew?" Nico asked.

Apollo looked at him strangely. "That's a stupid question, Nico. What happened when Bryce Lawrence cut Reyna's cheek?"

Nico's mind returned to that moment when he had literally let go - and utterly destroyed the son of Orcus in his rage. He shuddered at the thought.

"Now imagine if you had done that - with your father's power."

Nico couldn't. The thought itself was unimaginable.

"His emotions tapped into the power of Helios, breaking all the barriers and giving him more power than you could ever imagine to direct at the one who had hurt someone he cared about. Is it really a surprise he couldn't control it, especially since he had no idea what it was?"

Apollo's voice trailed off, and the three of them sat in silence for a moment. When the god spoke again he was mournful.

"I am truly sorry to have done this you. But there was no other way that you were going to survive. I want to-"

"I forgive you."

Apollo stopped short. 

Will continued, raising his head so his eyes met his father's. 

"You did what any parent would've done - try to save you child, no matter what the cost. It didn't go perfectly to plan, but when do things ever? Don't beat yourself up over it."

Another tear slid down Apollo's face. "Will-"

"More importantly," Will said, his own eyes glistening, "if I'd died, I'd never have made all the friends I did at Camp Half-Blood, or had all the fun I've had these past years." He turned, raising a hand to stroke his boyfriend's olive cheek. "Nico and I would've never been together. And I would've missed out on best thing in my life. So don't apologise." Will got up and walked over to his father, pulling him to his feet and hugging him, silent tears rolling down both of their faces. 

"Thank you."

Nico watched on, his own dark eyes gleaming with emotion, as the beautiful afternoon sun tinged the scene a beautiful shade of gold.


	18. Knowledge is Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and supporting this story! This chapter hasn;t got much action - but it sets up the next part of the story quite well.

"Wow," Hazel said quietly. "Just wow." 

They were all still reeling from what they had heard. It was incredible. Unreal. Outlandish.

And it made perfect sense. Absolute, perfect sense.

"No wonder he reminded me of Hyperion," Percy said. "He's hosting the power of his son. The original sun god." 

"Is that what you sensed when you touched his head?" Reyna queried, turning to Calypso. "You sensed a Titan's power."

"Not just a Titan's power. I knew Helios. I'd know that power anywhere. So when I felt it coming from that demigod, I was more than surprised. When I touched him, it was like Helios was really there."

"So is he Helios? Or is he Will?" asked Clarisse. "I'm not too sure about going up against a Titan if he loses it again."

Artemis and Calypso looked at each other. Eventually, Artemis replied. "I have no idea whether or not Helios is still in there."

"But even if he is in there," Calypso hastily added, seeing the demigods around the table tense, "you couldn't have picked a better Titan. He was one of the most gentle Titans, always willing to help, always kind and quite sweet."

"Maybe that's another reason why he fused with Will so easily," Artemis mused. "They had quite similar personalities. It is easy to be together when you have things in common. Luke and Kronos both shared a desire for revenge and recognition. 

"Furthermore," Calypso added, "Helios knows what it's like to lose a son. He would've want to help anyway."

"Does it even matter?" said Kayla. "Without my father doing that, Will would've died. So there was a little hiccup, but we can live with that right?" she finished looking round intently.

Piper raised her hands in a placating gesture. "We're fine with it. It's just... a bit of a shock."

"More importantly," Frank said, "at least we know what's going on now."

"True," Jason replied, "but we still need to work out exactly what Will's capable of with these Titan powers."

"Now that I know that's it's Helios we're dealing with, that's easy," Annabeth said. 

Thalia shook her head, a small smile on her face. "You always have an answer."

"Of course. So we already established that he has photokinesis - the ability to control light. But the explosions - I'm guessing that's nuclear fusion. That's problematic."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Leo said, jumping up from the table. "Doesn't that produce deadly radiation? And you guys were just all exposed to it! We should get you to a-"

Artemis waved her hand and Leo was suddenly speechless.

"She said nuclear fusion, not fission." She waved her hand again.

"Oh. Sorry." He sat down. "Easy mistake to make."

"In fission they break nuclei - the heart of an atom - apart to create energy. It's used in nuclear power stations and is not that safe due to the radiation produced. Fusion on the other hand, joins nuclei together - no radiation is produced."

"What's the problem with that, then?" Percy asked."It sounds pretty safe to me." 

"Fusion produces a lot more energy that fission. So much more energy. Think about how far the sun is from the earth and then consider the fact that we get light and heat from that source, even if it's also embodied as Apollo's car. The amount of power for that is absurd. And Will's got control of it. You've seen a nuclear fission explosion, right?"

"That massive mushroom cloud?" Hazel asked.

"That's the one. Well, a nuclear fusion bomb would be even more powerful. Substantially more powerful."

"So if Will were to ever completely lose control-" Clarisse began.

"-he could destroy everything for miles around," finished Frank.

There was a moment of silence; then Jason spoke. 

"It's a good thing he's got such a level head then, isn't it?"

"Definitely," agreed Percy. "I mean, if you or I went off on one, we could cause a lot of damage ourselves. And your girlfriend, Leo and Hazel could probably do some serious damage if they were really upset. We're all pretty dangerous. At least the most dangerous one of us is also the calmest - and the most controlled."

"But how do we convince the rest of the Camp of that?" Clarisse asked. 

"We'll think of something," Hazel said. "We always do. But first, we need to do damage control. Obviously, no-one else can know that Will is hosting a Titan. We'll have to pass it off as some special gift from Apollo or something."

"Definitely not," Artemis said flatly. "If wind of this reaches any of the other gods, Will, Apollo and myself will be in serious trouble. Especially since Zeus is in such a foul mood."

"Why is that?" questioned Piper. "I know we weren't exactly cooperating with him earlier on, but even then he seemed a bit on edge. And then-"

"He dropped," finished Jason. "He seemed to lose his power for a moment."

Artemis's face was like granite; completely unmoving, giving nothing away.

"I don't like that look," Leo said warily. "The last time I saw that, all hell broke loose." 

"Be on your guard," Artemis warned. "The gods cannot see what is coming. The Oracle is still incapacitated, so we have no idea what is coming next. You will have to play this one by ear."

"Can you not at least give us a hint as to what the problem is?" Reyna asked. "Going in blind is never a good strategy."

"We have been forbidden to speak of it. But the signs are there. All you need to do is put them together."

"One more question," Percy said, his voice unusually grim. "Worse than Gaia?"

Artemis looked at the assembled demigods, her silver eyes gleaming in the light, rising to her feet and walking towards the door. 

"That depends on how you look at it. I advise you stay focused on your friend for the minute. He is your key priority. Come, Thalia. We have a story to spin to our father."

"What's new?" Thalia grumbled, standing up to follow Artemis.

"Stop grumbling. It shouldn't be hard - he's otherwise occupied."

"What is going on?" Jason asked, as they left the room. "What could possibly have my father so paranoid?"

"That's one question," said Annabeth, "that I actually don't want to know the answer to."

"Either way," Calypso said, speaking for the first time in minutes, "I think you need to stick with what you can actually deal with. Your friend is going to need all the help he can get. As Artemis said the gods must not find out about him. They're not known for their mercy."

"You said 'you'. Are you planning on leaving soon?" Reyna asked. 

"Yes. I have been trapped on an island for millennia -staying in one place is abhorrent to me. Also, I might be able to glean a little more information as to why the Lord of the Sky is in such a rut at the moment."

"The lady always gets what she wants," Leo said, jumping up from his chair. "I'll keep an eye out. Maybe ask my dad. He's pretty helpful when it comes to circumventing restrictions."

"Don't be a stranger," said Piper, getting up to hug him. 

"I've got a feeling I won't be."

.....................................................................................................

As Festus soared off into the distance, the assorted demigods turned to each other.

"Well, I don't think there's much more we can do until Will and Nico come back," Frank said.

"Very true," Piper yawned. "And we have some serious damage control to do tomorrow." 

"We'll be returning to Camp Jupiter tomorrow," Reyna confirmed. "So we're going to be busy anyway. It should distract people enough till we can arrange for an official statement to be made."

"We'll work out something up here," Annabeth said. "But right now, let's all just get this night over with."

They all nodded in agreement, said their goodnights, and dispersed, ambling slowly back to where they needed to be, wondering what tomorrow was going to bring, and worrying about the future.

............................................................................................................

Apollo and Will released each other.

"Will, my son. I must be going. Zeus will note my absence - he's been keeping close tabs on all of us recently - especially me." 

Will smiled. "Well, you'd better hurry up then."

"One more thing, though. You're going to have to hide your power from the gods. They will not accept the fact that you are harmless. They will come after you if they sense your power. So you must learn to control it and conceal it." He smiled. "And strangely enough, you're dating a great teacher."

"What?" Nico and Will said together.

"Don't be modest, Nico. The control you have over your abilities is astounding. Believe me, when Hades is around, none of the gods boast about their children. Because we all know that you're literally a expert at controlling your abilities, and any achievement we try to speak about will be met with a 'He survived Tartarus - alone', or a 'He transported a giant magical statue halfway across the world' or a 'He went into the Labyrinth by himself when he was barely a teenager - and half tamed Minos'. It's actually quite annoying."

"I didn't know my father thought so highly of me."

"He does. I do. As do all of the other gods and goddesses, even though they'd never admit it."

Will nudged him. "So much for you being unpopular."

"Shut up." He looked at Apollo. "One question."

"Go on."

"A demigod is know where near as powerful as a god - let alone a Titan. How am I meant to teach Will to control that much power?"

"Power is power, Nico. Whether you have a little or a lot, the techniques used to control it are virtually the same - just on a larger scale. You'll be fine." 

"If you're sure."

"I am. I advise you stay here," Apollo said, "and teach Will. It's safe, and out of the way. You shouldn't have to worry about anybody finding you here. The island is self-sufficient, so you shouldn't need anything. I'll tell your friends that your safe on my way back to Olympus - or I'll send them a message. Either way, just concentrate on learning to control your power. I don't want to lose you. "

"You won't, Father."

"Son of Hades," the god said, turning to Nico. "Take care of my child."

Nico placed his hand in Will's. "Definitely."

"Goodbye, and good luck." Apollo's voice trailed off as she faded like a dimming light, becoming translucent and then transparent. Then, he was simply gone altogether, like he'd never been there at all.

Will turned to Nico and kissed him hard, pulling him close to him.

"What was that for?" Nico asked.

"For just... accepting everything. If you've got any doubts about me, you don't show them. You're just there for me - and the gods know I need somebody right now." He held Nico tighter. "I'm still freaking terrified."

Nico squeezed him response. "I'd be surprised if weren't. Being a son of Hades is enough trouble. But hosting a Titan - you're handling this really well."  
Will released him, smiling at him, a content look on his face. "I can. Because I've got you to support me."

"I'm not sure you're going to like me so much after I start teaching you."

A mischievous gleam entered Will's eye. "I respond well to rewards."

Nico smirked. "I'm sure you do."

"So when do we start?"

Nico looked over and out across the seemingly endless ocean, as the sun dipped towards the horizon. "Tomorrow. After all this drama, the rest of today is ours to enjoy. It's just the two us here - let's treasure this quiet moment while we still have it.'

"True. Somehow, I feel this isn't going to go as smoothly as we hope."

Nico kissed him again, his body anticipating more. "Let's just continue hoping it does." 

...................................................................................

As Festus flew in the night, Leo asked Calypso the question that he'd been burning to ask her since Artemis had finished her story.

"You know what else is going on, don't you?"

Calypso sighed. "Why do you think that I know?"

"Your face. Your body language. I've spent a lot of time with you. I can gauge you emotion from that."

Calypso laughed, a pure, beautiful sound that still made butterflies flutter in Leo's stomach. 

"You're to observant for your own good."

"You have to be when you're a mechanic. So do you know what's going on?"

"I have an idea. But I'll need more time to confirm it. But now that I've gotten a little more information, I should be able to confirm the validity of this idea soon enough."

"Is it really as bad as Artemis said it was?"

Calypso's voice was unusually subdued.

"For all our sakes, I hope not."

Festus continued into the night as her the sound of her words were left behind in the wind, a giant, glowing meteorite in the blue-black sky.


	19. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico teaches Will once more. Artemis is Artemis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please enjoy the peaceful scenes while they last.

This was going to be more difficult than he had anticipated. 

Nico had been forced to teach himself how to use his powers. Sure, he'd had help from a couple of ghosts - but he'd had to summon them himself anyway. 

Teaching sword fighting was easy. But teaching someone about their powers... that was a different problem altogether. Especially when the powers in question came from a being so powerful that one mistake could be potentially disastrous.

Fortunately, the isolation of Ogygia meant they weren't going to be interrupted, or surprised.

He'd learnt to sense Helios presence pretty fast, now that he knew what he was looking for. Like the gods, the Titans all had a underlying similarity about their aura. Being partially human and god as well, it was harder to sense from Will - but undeniably there. If he was going to survive leaving this island for longer than two seconds, he was going to have to learn to suppress that aura.

Fortunately, Nico had plenty of experience in this field. Now, it was just transmitting that over to Will.

He looked at Will, who stared back him, his gaze intense, ready to learn. 

"So how do hide Helios's presence?" 

"It's like Apollo said. You need to try and exist in your human part - or in your case, either your godly or human part."

"How am I meant to do that?"

"When I ran from Camp Half-Blood, I was under attack consistently. I was just coming into my powers at that point, and had no idea how to properly control them. After a particularly long day, I fell asleep and managed to summon a whole bunch of ghosts without even trying to."

"I thought you needed to make an offering to summon ghosts?"

"Making an offering is the safest way. It's much easier to just summon them, but without an offering they can become erratic. Fortunately, these were all pretty satisfied, chilled out ghosts, one of whom was a demigod. She felt sorry for me, and gave me some pretty good advice on how to survive alone, including how to hide the godly part of your nature to some degree." 

"I didn't even know that was possible. How come no-one else knows about this? It would make everyone's lives a lot easier."

"She only discovered it after she'd died, and talked to loads of other spirits and ghost. But even so, it isn't something simple."

"You need to focus on the part of you that is human, and believe that you are human. It alters you aura and your scent, making you seem human to any deity or monster out there. It helps you blend in with everyone else - and only the most experienced can sense that there might be something different about you when you've mastered it."

Will looked at him cautiously. "Is that really all there is to it?"

"The concept is simple - the application isn't."

"Why not?"

"It's better that you just experience it for yourself. Now that I know what the Titan in you feels like, you try to concentrate on being human, and I'll tell you how well you're doing."

"Okay," Will replied. "But I still don't see what's so hard about this."

You'll see in a minute, thought Nico.

He watched as Will's brow furrowed as he tried exist in the human part of himself. To Nico's pleasant surprise, he felt the Titan's presence receding rapidly, leaving only a flavour of what was potentially there. It was an excellent start. 

But now to add a touch of reality.

Nico picked up a small stone he found near his feet, and send it in Will's direction. It struck Will on the leg, and as his concentration wavered the presence of the Titan surged back stronger than ever as it responded to the potential threat.

"Ow! What's was that for?" Will said, rubbing his leg. 

"You need to be ready for anything. Anytime you're surprised, scared, or feeling really emotional, the godly part of a demigod activates. In your case, both your godly and Titan aspects come to the forefront. It's a protective reflex. If you're in danger, or need some quick access to power, they're right there. It's why demigods can react so swiftly to situation - battle reflexes being the ideal example."

Will's eyes seemed to clear with understanding, only to then cloud with worry. 

"So I have to learn to control myself, almost like a robot?"

"I'm afraid so. Any lapse will result in you letting Helios's power free. Now that you're aware of it, and its completely unbound, you're going to need a lot of practise."

"This is going to tough" Will said. He looked at Nico strangely as a thought crossed his mind. "But not as bad as it would've been for you I'm guessing." 

Nico smiled, no humour present on his face. "It was a trial. Being surprised every few hours by monsters really didn't help. My aura would only flare up again, attracting more of them."He shrugged. "I survived. Now let's make sure you do, too. This is going to be like the intense version of the sword training we did together."

Will rolled his eyes. "Let's get on with it then."

............................................................................................

 

They spent days training, with Will not only practising to hide his Titan powers, but learning to channel them at an appropriate strength. He had argued against it initially, but gave in when Nico said that it was precautionary measure, in case of an emergency.

Since time ran differently on the island, Nico had no idea as to how long they'd actually been there for. Days and nights for them could have been years in the rest of the world or simply minutes. But he didn't really care. Having this alone time with Will was simply magical. 

Aside from the constant training, Will and he were effectively on their first holiday together. It had come under odd circumstances, but it was a holiday all the same, the best bit being the fact that there was no-one else there but the two of them.

As the days melded together, and Will became more and more adept at hiding Helios's power from him. Nico used to surprise Will by popping up unexpectedly, or ambushing him with kisses when he was least expecting it. Now, there was no point as, Will remained completely in control, letting his godly powers surge forward, and keeping the Titan ones at bay.

It was slightly disconcerting, though, when Will did use his Titan powers. His eyes glowed golden, an aura of great power surrounded him, and his voice became deeper when he spoke. Nico wondered what would've happened if he'd had all of Helios in him. 

But he didn't. And he was still WIll Solace - healer, leader of the Apollo cabin, and most importantly, his boyfriend.

It made Nico happy more than he could say.

................................................................................................

A few days after Nico could see no marked change in Will's control of power (they'd been on Ogygia for three weeks now - or was it four?), or his ability to hide it, a visitor came to the island.

Will and Nico were just about to go and have lunch when a flash of sliver light lit up the beach like a beacon. A girl stood there, dressed in silver from head to toe, her silver eyes fierce and flashing. 

"Will. Nico."

"Lady Artemis." Both of them were quite surprised; they hadn't seen or heard from anyone in what seemed like weeks. 

Will spoke first. "I'd like to thank you for saving me as a child."

Artemis waved her hand. "Nothing to it," she announced dismissively. "I only did what anyone else would do."

"Thank you all the same."

She smiled slightly. "I see you've learnt to hide the Titan's presence well. Well done for teaching him, Nico. That technique is a hard one to master. But," she said frowning, "it will not be enough." 

A cold spike of dread went through Nico's heart. 

"Why not?"

"You cannot sense his power, young demigod," the goddess announced, "but I can. To any demigod or even a minor god he is hidden, But the ones who want him found are specialists in sensing Titans. A quick glance will fool them; anymore than that, and it will become apparent that you are not quite what you seem."

Will was turning pale. "So what do I do, then?"

Artemis smiled. She raised a hand, and a pendant spun itself into existence. It was a strange thing, a crescent moon inside a thin hoop of metal. Attached to the thin loop was elongated pieces of metal, stylised to look like sunbeams. 

Artemis closed her eyes for a moment, and focused on the pendant. A thin trickle of silver flowed down her arm wrapping itself around the little piece of jewellery, causing it to glow with a simple silver light.

Before either Nico or Will could ask what was going on, the pendant was on a small chain, and was round Will's neck. 

Artemis stepped back focusing hard on Will. "Perfect. Now I can't sense anything."

Will stood there putting the pieces together, while Nico shook his head in disbelief. 

"Did you just put-"

"Yes. Some of Selene is in that pendant now. Her power will cancel out whatever remnants of Helios power still remain. You can also now use some of Helios's powers without detection - but be caution. It will only protect you so much. Only use the Titan's power if you have no other choice."

She raised her hand as they opened their mouths to speak.

"You mortals seem to want to give thanks everything. Simply do not waste the gifts you are given. That is thanks enough. Now get ready - I will return you to Camp Half-Blood." She gestured for them to move closer.

Will started forward eagerly, but Nico hung back. Will turned, slightly confused.

"Can we just have a minute?" asked Nico.

The goddess nodded and sat down, crossing her legs to wait for them to be ready. 

Nico grabbed Will's hand and took him a little way away. 

"Do your sound barrier thing."

Will obliged, as soon the sound of the sea and the breeze faded into nothingness.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you sure you want to go back?"

Will looked at him, puzzled.

"Why wouldn't I want to go back?"

Nico gestured around them. "We're safe here. We don't have to worry about being fed, or about any paranoid gods, or demigods problems, or anything! Stepping off this island puts you back on the radar - and at risk." 

"Nico, we can't stay here," Will said, reaching out to touch his face. "I know you're worried, but there are people waiting for us back home. And no matter how well we're hidden, someone's going to start to ask questions eventually - they always do. It might be a might be year, it might be hundred, but someone unfriendly will eventually find us."

"But-"

"It's alright, Nico. I'm nervous as well. I don't know how the either Camp are going to react to my return, but I want to try to make things right. If it doesn't work out," he smiled, almost shyly, "at least I've got you."

Nico kissed him lightly, gently, sensually. 

"You always will."

Will waved a hand and the sound bubble began to dissolve. 

"You ready to leave now?"

"Yes, Lady Artemis."

"Stand next to me then."

They walked over to Artemis, standing on either side of her. She raised a hand and another flash of silver lit up the sky. When it cleared, the only trace of them left were their footprints in the sand.

......................................................................

Nico and Will stumbled in to a landing, as they appeared by Thalia's tree, while Artemis merely stood there perfectly poised.

"Be careful," was all she said, before she faded from sight.

Will took Nico's hand. Nico squeezed it, and without needing to say a word, they walked down into Camp Half-Blood.


	20. Backlash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico return to Camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing to read! Please enjoy this slightly longer chapter.

Nico's heart pounded to an uneven beat. An uneasy feeling crept up and down his spine as they reached the edge of the buildings. No-one had seen them yet. And that was what Nico was worried about.

How were they going to react?

Scared people were one thing. Scared demigods were another.

A demigod rounded the corner of one of the buildings - and stopped dead, his face contorting into shock as he saw them. Before they could say a word, he had turned and run back the way he came, shouting as he went.

Nico and Will looked at each other. Unspoken words passed between them, and they continued forward, hands firmly intertwined. 

They moved deeper and deeper towards into the Camp. It was late morning, so everyone should've been at activities. But there was no-one around. There wasn't even anyone wandering around. The feeling of unease increased tenfold, as they approached the corner that would take them across the pavilion to their cabins.

They rounded the corner- and stopped dead.

An large group of demigods stood in front of them. Some were armed; others weren't. Some looked tense; others slightly more relaxed. 

But they all looked wary.

For a few moments, nobody moved, invisible waves of tension crackling between the two groups. Nico scanned the faces of the people there - and didn't like what he saw. Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Kayla, the entire Apollo cabin, and most of their other friends were all absent, as well as all the head counsellors and the anyone else who may have been friendly. None of the nature spirits, or the campers that stayed all year round were there either.

The people there seemed to be mostly people who didn't know Will very well, or, as Nico noted with mounting suspicion, Drew's friends. 

A boy with wavy brown hair and dark blue eyes stepped forward. Nico thought he knew him from somewhere - and then remembered that he was one of those children from Cabin Seventeen, one of Nike's children. One he thought might have had serious crush on Drew - and been viciously rejected. Nico couldn't quite remember the nature of their relationship - he didn't keep up with everyone at Camp. What was his name again? He couldn't remember - and then completely forgot to be bothered when he opened his mouth to speak, levelling a sword at them.

"Leave. Go now, and we'll pretend you weren't here."

"Why?" asked Nico, sounding much calmer than he felt.

A look of disgust crossed the boy's face. "That... that thing, that freak you're holding hands with nearly killed Drew."

"Emphasis on the nearly. He didn't, did he?" replied Nico sharply, beating down the cresting wave of rage that was swelling inside him.

"Only because you stopped him. And from what I heard, that was freaky as well. Some shadow summoning. No-one else could get close. So why don't you pair of freaks turn around and get out of here before I make you leave?"

"Who are you to tell us to leave?" Nico asked. "You don't even run this Camp. You're not even a head counsellor. "

He laughed. "I'm just representing all the scared demigods who don't want a potential killer at their Camp." Some of them nodded, but most just shifted awkwardly, refusing to meet anyone's eye. 

"Drew's still unconscious. Piper put her to sleep, and now she can't wake up because she's too weak. They're saying she should get better - but no-one knows how long it's going to take, or whether she actually will! Your boyfriend over there's the one who did this to her - and why should we risk him going crazy again and doing that to all of us?"

"And you don't belong here either. You're a son of Hades. You're just a freak who was useful during the war. Nobody needs you, or wants you around now except for that killer boyfriend of yours, so why don't the two of you just go away and leave us alone? Right, guys?" he added, glancing behind him. 

A half-hearted mumble went through the crowd behind him - he didn't seem to notice. 

"Let me see Drew. I might be able to help."

The demigods seemed to recoil slightly. Will's voice was calm and steady, like it always had been.

"You? No way?" the boy scoffed. "You're the one who put her there in the first place! I'm not letting you anywhere near her!"

"Do you want her to get better or not?" Will asked, stepping forward. "I know I put her in the position she's in, which was wrong of me. I lost control, and almost killed someone. I understand that. But why are you going to deny her the best chance she has of getting better? I'm the best healer the Camp has."

"I can't trust you! You might try to finish her off!"

Nico had had enough. He let go of Will's hand, took a couple of steps forward, his voice as sounding uncannily like his father's.

"He's a healer - and one of the most gentle and kind people to ever live in Camp Half-Blood! Drew tried to cause trouble - and got more than she bargained for! If you've forgotten, she was the one who called the monsters to the party! In New Rome, she'd could've been executed for that! People got injured because of her own bitterness and hate - she took her own frustration out on an entire group of people just to get a me! If she hadn't done that, they'd literally be no problem at all. So, in fact, it's all her fault she's in the mess she's in! And you're refusing help from the best healer here, just because he lost control of himself after his boyfriend got stabbed by one of the monsters she called? "

"Nico-" Will started to say, but Nico hand irritably waved a hand to silence him. This nobody needed to the know the score.

"If I were him, I'd never have offered to heal her after what she's done! So why don't you use your brain for once in your life and allow my boyfriend to save your idiotic girlfriend?!"

The boy's expression darkened. "You'll pay for that."

He started forward, only to be grabbed by one of the demigods behind him. 

"Victor, I don't think is a good idea."

Victor turned to the quietly spoken girl behind him. "And why not?"

"We only were suppose to come here to get an apology for Drew - not revenge. He's gone one step further and offered to heal her! Isn't that more than enough?"

"No! She's suffering in there - that freak and anyone who stands with him should suffer as well!"

"Bring it on," hissed Nico drawing his sword, the Stygian iron blade absorbing the sunlight like a sponge. This guy was wanted a fight? He was happy to oblige. Will had worked too hard trying to control himself to be insulted and rejected by anyone.

Victor yanked himself out of the girl's grip and rushed forward, swinging his blade in an arc. Nico simply intercepted it, and pushed him back, sending him stumbling. 

"Is that the best you've got?"

Victor glared at him, and came back with a vengeance, stabbing and slashing at him, a vicious look on his face. Cries of protest came from behind him, and Nico vaguely heard Will shouting something, but at this point he didn't really care. This guy was getting in between Will and him coming back to Camp. 

And Nico wasn't going to allow that.

Their swords clashed together, both of them intent on protecting the person they were fighting for. 

But it soon became clear who was going to win. 

Nico drove Victor back fiercely sparks flying as his systematically broke through and blocked all of his opponents counterattacks. Victor was panting heavily by now, tired and completely out of breath. He left an opening in his guard and Nico exploited it, bring the flat of his blade down on Victor's shoulder, making him cry out in pain. He retreated swiftly, dropping his sword, grasping the injured spot.

"Had enough?"

Victor's face was contorted in pure rage. He didn't respond, but his eyes began to flash, their colouring changing to from blue to a wicked violet. 

Instantly, a feeling of despair washed over Nico; his sword felt heavy, and his legs were blocks of cement. Dark, dangerous thoughts washed over him, feelings of despair, loss and pain. 

His vision seemed to darken. He was spinning in an empty void, the world long gone in the distance Sound faded, his sense of feeling was lost to the overcoming feeling that crushed him. He forgot what he was doing, where he was, who he was. He felt lost, slow, lonely, alone-

What?

He wasn't alone. That was him before. Before Will. But Will was still with him. His boyfriend was right behind him. 

Why was it so dark? What had he just been doing?

He and Will were on Calypso's island. No - they'd left. Artemis had brought them home. Camp Half-Blood. They'd rounded a corner - 

The demigods. Victor. The aggression. The fight. Those eyes.

Right. Okay. Time to snap and out of this.

His vision cleared just in time to see the bronze sword swishing towards him. His arm moved automatically, mechanically - but it worked all the same. The swords collided, the clang and the jolt shaking him out off his trance.

Nico glared into the violet-blue eyes, watching in a mixture of fury and amusement as they tried to ensnare him once more. 

"You like to play games, do you?" Victor tried to push him back, but Nico held his ground. 

"Fine then." Nico let the power growing within him surge through him, a wave of cold, brooding darkness that exploded out of him. 

The temperature around him dropped, frost coating the black and bronze blades of the weapons. Shadows spread from Nico's feet, reaching out towards his adversary, coiling into a puddle under his feet. Victor yelled as he began to sink into the pool of darkness, arms flailing about wildly as he tried to escape, dropping the gleaming sword into the darkness, where it was swallowed, its bronze gleam fading to nothingness.

Screams erupted behind him, but he wasn't really bothered. This guy wanted to use his godly powers? Fine. It wasn't his fault he was a lot more powerful than his opponent. 

Someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Nico! Stop!"

He turned - and saw his boyfriend's blue eyes gazing into his, both concerned and angry.

"Don't let him get to you. He's not worth the time or the energy."

"This really isn't using that much energy," Nico replied as Victor sank another three inches, screaming even louder, his arms looking like a pair of windmills in a violent storm. 

"Nico-"

"Okay, Will. Okay."

With that, the shadows twisted slightly, and retreated, dissolving into nothingness, but not before they expelled Victor, who fell over himself trying to put as much distance in between him and Nico, disappearing into the distance. 

Will shook his head gently, and turned back to the assembled group of demigods, who were looking on more warily than before, some of them defiant, some of them relieved, and others shameful.

"We're going through now," Will announced calmly, and grabbing Nico's hand once more walked towards the group, who quickly split down the middle and let them pass. Nico felt their eyes following them as they moved, but he didn't care. He'd had enough of people being unwilling to move on from things that had happened, even when people offered them the chance to. 

He would remember all of the faces here today. 

"HEY! NICO! WILL!" 

The group of demigods around them swiftly dispersed, almost fleeing in all direction as Clarisse, Percy, Annabeth and Piper ran up to them.

Clarisse glared around at the retreating demigods, daring them to meet her gaze. "I'd heard that there were some people who were planning to try get you kicked out of Camp. I didn't think they'd actually do it though."

"We came as soon as we could," Percy added. "Someone came to tell us Victor was after you two."

"He was no problem," said Nico grimly.

Annabeth's eyes narrowed. "What happened?"

"Nico and Victor had a swordfight. Victor used his powers on Nico, and attacked Nico while he was paralysed, but Nico broke free. Then," Will said disapprovingly, "Nico decided to try and... I don't even know, drown him in shadows?"

"I was just going to drop in onto the shadowpaths for a minute or so."

"Nico!"

"What, Annabeth? He was coming at us with a sword! I only used my godly powers because he used his on me! He paralysed me anyway and tried to take my head off with his sword."

"Wait, he paralysed you?"

"Yeah. It was like a was in pit of darkness or something. I felt isolated and defeated - but really intensely."

Annabeth nodded. "He's Nike's son. The flip side of victory is defeat. He effectively used his power in reverse, and made you fall into the despair of defeat. Crushing, brutal defeat."

Piper looked surprised. "They can do that?"

"Yeah, but it's usually a last resort if they really can't win, and need to escape or need a trump card. They usually just psyche themselves up by using their mother's powers to drive them forward till they win. You must've really overwhelmed him, Nico."

Nico rolled his eyes. "He was going for Will. And Will's... in a bit of a fragile state at the moment. I didn't want him getting to upset."

"We know, Nico," Piper said gravely. "When you left two nights ago-"

"Two nights? Nico's eyes widened in surprise. We were on Calypso's island for a few weeks!"

"Well it's only been a couple of days here. Anyway Artemis visited us, and told us the whole story. We're not going to tell anyone of course, and I managed to start a rumour Will's power is one that comes to a child of Apollo once every thousand years, or some nonsense like that. As long as they don't know the truth of its origin, we'll be fine."

"Well you don't have to worry about that much anymore. He's pretty much got it under control."

Piper smiled. "I'm glad to hear it." She turned to Will. "How are you doing..." Her voice trailed off, as she saw his eyes were far away, and looked slightly pained.

"What's wrong?"

"I shouldn't have come back. Look how much trouble I've caused by just showing up. And how much could I cause if I get angry or something?"

Nico opened his mouth to protest - but Percy beat him to it.

"Will, every demigod no matter what their circumstances, can call this place home. As long as you're not trying to attack the Camp or work against its best interests, you can stay."

"But I'm dangerous!"

Percy laughed. "Will we're all dangerous. We discussed this while you weren't here. Actually, this is best result we could hope for. You're one of the most level headed demigods here. If anyone could keep that type power under control, it would be you."

"Percy, I know-"

"Look if I lost control, I could flood the valley, or summon a hurricane, or as I very recently found out an earthquake -"

"What?"Nico said.

"Yeah. Being the son of the Earthshaker and all. But that's the point. We're all dangerous. And we're all still here."

"But not as powerful as I am."  
"Look if Thalia or Jason lost it, they could level the place with lightning and wind storms. If Piper got really mad, she could properly make someone's heart stop with a word. And if your boyfriend there," he said pointing at Nico, "got really mad, I actually can't even imagine what the fallout would be. But nobody's throwing us out. You have every right to be here as well. And that's not open for discussion." 

"I second that notion," said Clarisse. "We need someone calm like you to balance all the crazies out. Annabeth and Piper can't handle Percy, Connor, myself and all the others alone. The fact you can control a Titan's power just backs up my theory."

Will looked around at all the smiling face, and seemed to relax slightly, his own lips curving into a small smile.

"Thanks. But before I can truly feel like I can come back there's something I need to do."

.........................................................................................

As they entered the room, nothing could've prepared Nico for what he was about to see.

Drew was unrecognisable. She looked worse in the light - her red and black flesh twisted, charred and destroyed. She breathed shallowly, shakily, her breathe sounding like death rattles. 

"Why isn't she getting better?" Will demanded. "Who's overseeing her treatment?"

"Everyone," Annabeth replied quietly. She and Percy had come with them to the infirmary, while Piper and Clarisse and gone to find out exactly who had been involved with the welcoming party for Will, other than Victor.

"Every medic had been working on her. But she's not improving - at all. In fact, I think she's getting worse."

"Why?" Nico asked. 

"I think it's because it was a divine power that damaged her in the first place. Just like Celestial bronze wounds need divine medicine to fix them, divine injuries can't be fixed by human medicine. We need a divine power to fix her, but I don't know where we're going to get a god from now. They all seem to be curiously quiet again."

Will turned to her. "Will a Titan do?"

Nico grabbed his arm. "Will, you can't!"

"He's right," Percy agreed. "We don't want to attract any unwanted attention."

Will rolled his eyes and took out the moon pendant from underneath his shirt. "This will reduce the chances of me getting caught."

"That was meant to be a precaution! Not an excuse for you to use your powers," Nico protested. 

Will rolled his eyes. "Look, I hurt her. I'm going to put it right. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

And with that gold flooded his eyes. He stepped forward, power humming as Helios's presence rose within him. The pendant flashed in response, suppressing the energy that surrounded Will, cancelling it out with its silver light. 

Before anyone could protest, he touched Drew with a single finger. A trickle of power, coloured a beautiful exquisite gold moved down his finger and spread rapidly over Drew. Her skin lightened to its original colour, re-growing and healing itself. Her hair grew rapidly, bursting out of her skull like a geyser, lengthening and thickening. Her breaths became deeper and more even. Within a few seconds, Will removed his finger from her forehead - and Drew was perfectly fine once again. 

Percy and Annabeth stood there, in awe of Will's power. Even Nico was surprised. He hadn't quite realised how powerful Will was until then. 

With that done, Will removed his finger, and turned back to them, the gold in his eyes fading away, and the humming aura quietening to nothing. The moon pendant stopped glowing, and WIll tucked it back under his shirt.

"That's... amazing," said Percy. "Seriously. That's awesome!"

Annabeth shook her head. "That's one thing I never expected to see." 

"Well, don't get used to it," Will joked. "It's not going to happen much more."

With that he moved over to Nico, who punched him gently in the ribs.

"Don't take any more risks. I really don't want to have to fight some angry gods."

"That was the first risk - and hopefully the last," Will said kissing Nico's forehead. "I don't plan on fighting anyone either." He motioned to Drew. "She'll be asleep for a while, but she'll be fine when she wakes up."

"How are we going to explain this?" Percy asked.

"Just say you begged some minor god or goddess to come and heal her. There are thousands of them - and nobody's really going to check now, are they?" 

Percy smiled, still slightly amazed. "You're a good person, Will. I know you can't take credit for this, but the look on face isn't even asking for it. You're just happy your arch-nemesis is better."

"Truly one a million," Annabeth said with a smile. 

"And he's all mine," Nico said pulling Will to him, so he could rest his head on his chest.

Will placed his head atop Nico's.

"Now and forever," he replied.


	21. Deja Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little bit worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Warning - It's goin' down.

The Camp settled down soon after that - to some degree. There was a sigh of relief when Drew walked out of the infirmary, shaken, but completely recovered. However, she refused to be near Will or Nico after that, and gave them a wide berth, leaving rooms when either one of them came in, taking long detours to avoid being anywhere near them - which suited both them just fine. They didn't want to be near her either, but she still found the time to shoot hateful glances at them when she passed. Victor soon joined her as her 'bodyguard' - more like her slave, Nico thought. 

But it didn't matter. As long as they left each other alone, everything should be fine. 

But that didn't seem to be an option,

Nico could feel the tension in the Camp, with lines quickly being drawn in the proverbial sand. The dispute? Whether or not Will should be allowed to stay in Camp. Those who were against his continued presence kept their opinions to themselves, but conveyed their displeasure with sidelong glances, dark glares, and the inability to be near Will or Nico at any point. Others were more open, pointedly staring the two of them down, and making offhand comments, eyes filled with a mixture of fear and anger. Although, they gave them a wide berth, Drew and Victor were leaders in the latter group, often making loud, obviously pointed remarks when they passed by. 

Nico found it all quite amusing. He'd been in the battle of Manhattan, fought giants and wandered around Tartarus. A few idiots really weren't going to upset him too much. But it seemed to be affecting Will quite a lot. 

He walked around, his head held up high, but his body told a different story. His shoulders were tense, and his footsteps quick and measured. Will's usually vibrant eyes were dulled, their sparkle hidden beneath a sheen of uncertainty. Exclusion was a new experience for Will - and he wasn't handling it well.

Nico had no idea what to do. Dealing with his emotions was hard enough at the best of times; dealing with the feeling of others, on the other hand, was a new experience entirely. He did what he could, but the life still seemed to drain out of Will as time went by. 

To make matters even worse, the weather at Camp Half-Blood had become extremely unpredictable. Random downpours of rain, sometimes warm, sometimes freezing, pummelled the Camp from above. Hailstones, sometimes the size of golf balls often pelted down, lasting from a minute to good quarter of an hour, leaving destruction in their wake. Lightning split the air in seemingly cloudless skies, and freak gusts of wind and tornadoes blew through unexpectedly. Once, a flurry of snow fell, burying everything two feet deep. 

As the odd weather continued, the number of injuries in the Camp went up, meaning Will had more work than ever in the infirmary - which wasn't made any easier when one of the anti Will club was the patient. They intentionally made things difficult for him, making offhand comments and snide remarks, or going out of their way to take up his time. Nico, who was helping in there, keeping an eye of him, tried to limit the level of discomfort Will was feeling, treating these patients and get them on their way before Will had to. But he couldn't be everywhere. 

When he tried to talk to Will about it, the older demigod clammed up, his face revealing his pain, his mouth unwilling to speak about it. Nobody could get anything out of him - but they all could see he was in pain.

It all came to a head at a dinnertime, a month after Will and Nico had returned to Camp. Jason was there, having just arrived from setting up a special shrine for Pomona. Chiron had called him after a lightning storm had shorn off part of the room of the Big House, asking if he could possibly shed some light on the problem. The look on his face when he arrived was not one that filled anyone with confidence.

"We'll talk after we eat," he said, waving off their questions. "But from what know and feel, it's not good."

Most of the Camp, being blissfully unaware of the dark cloud hanging over head enjoyed their meal, laughing and joking with each other. Everything was peaceful until Drew and Victor decided it was time for another round of their new favourite game - Will baiting. They moved themselves as they ate, positioning themselves only a few seats away from Will and Nico. 

"You know, my arm's still hurting from where the hailstone hit it last week," announced Victor loudly, making sure his voice carried across to where Nico and Will were eating. "It's a shame we don't have a real healer - I wouldn't be having trouble right now."

"Aww," Drew said, leaning on him. "It's such a shame, isn't it? A group of half gods and half humans, and we still can't heal the simplest of injuries. You'd think we could do better."

Will's fists clenched around his knife and fork, his knuckles turning white. Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, Piper and Jason were too far away to hear - they normally intercepted these jibes. 

Today, there was no escape.

Victor wrapped his arm around her. His words were filled with a smirk that Nico was sure covered his entire face. "Children of Apollo just aren't what they used to be, are they? They're more harmful than helpful." 

Will's fists tightened even more, his hands coming down to firmly rest on the table. A little too firmly. 

"You're soooo right." Drew lengthened her words, making sure the drawn out sound travelled across the area. The talking lowered to background hum, as everyone listened in. "We should get some replacements. With this continued bad weather and all, we need the best quality. Do you think there's anybody in New Rome that could help us? I'm not used to second rate treatment." A cruel note entered her voice. "Or third rate, in this case."

"Things used to be so good. Before certain people were put in charge."

"I know, Victor. Such a shame that one of the most positive things about this place has crashed and burnt."

A crash came from next to Nico, making him jump. Will's plate fell off to the ground, the remnants of his food crashing to the floor, as he stood up, slamming his fists down on the table with greater force than Nico thought possible. Wisps of smoke rose from his clenched hands and the table, his eyes flooding with gold. The silver light of Selene's power instantly glowed underneath his shirt in reaction, but even so Helios's power hummed in Nico's ears. 

And then it was gone. As quickly as the rage had come, it left, his eyes fading back to their normal blue. Fortunately, no-one was sitting to close to them to have seen his eyes change colour or the glowing pendant. Without a word, Will swung his leg over the bench, and stalked off, leaving a void of silence in his wake. 

Until someone decided to break it. 

"Oops," said Drew, her voice mocking. "Was it something I said?"

Demigods around opened their mouths to protest against, agree with or insult Drew - but no-one could say a word before the temperature in the tent dropped, the light dimming. The torches that lit the evening flickering as Nico di Angelo turned his terrible gaze on the two of them. 

They lurched back in horror as they saw his eyes had gone a terrible, ominous black, shadows flickering and moving, weaving in and out of each other, as they twisted themselves around the tables and chairs. The outlines of white shapes, flickered in and out of existence, the glowing red eyes of hellhounds appearing and disappearing in the darkness. 

He didn't know what he was going to do - but it was going to feel so good. 

"Nico."

Damn him. Damn him. Damn him. 

Jason's voice was steady and calm. "Nico, don't. They're not worth it."

"Jason, you have no idea what's been going on." Nico's voice was controlled, but the edge of manic fury in it was undeniable.

"Are you really going to let loose on those two? That'll make you no better than them."

"Jason, don't push your luck. It's one thing to target me. But-"

"I know, Nico." He spoke without a hint of lie, not a the slight flavour of a condescending tone in his voice. He did understand. "I know. But are you really going to kill them in cold blood? Do they really deserve that?"

The shadows darkened. The spirits became more solid, and the temperature dropped even further. Nico's face was a terrible mask. Then the shadows lifted, the temperature rose and spirits vanished - but his face still remained the same. 

His eyes cleared of their darkness as he continued to glare at them. He met Jason's steadfast blue eyes as he turned away, silently thanking him. Spinning on his heel, he followed his boyfriend.

................................................................................................

He went straight to the place where he knew Will would go. Somewhere that no-one would approach or bother him. Somewhere where he could be alone.

Nico walked into his own cabin, the darkness in it absolute. 

"Are you really going to sit in the dark, all alone?"

"Not if you're going to sit with me."

Nico pulled out the chair from under his desk, and spun it round to face the bed. Kicking off his shoes, he sat down, putting his feet on the bed. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes simply resting, neither of them feeling the need to say anything. Eventually, Will spoke.

"Isn't this the part when you tell me I'm overreacting?" 

Nico sighed. This was going to be hard.

"I don't know what to say Will. I really don't."

"It's just..." His voice trailed off, and then came back with renewed vigour. "I work so hard. I've tried so hard. They come in with broken bones, cuts, bruises, colds... And I treat them all - or help them in some way."

Nico remained silent, knowing now was definitely not the right time to speak.

"Then they treat me like I'm some type of horrible monster. I made one mistake. One that hurt someone - yeah. A single mistake. That I corrected - despite the risk, despite what she did to us."

Pain entered his voice; raw pain, pure, undiluted, that made Nico's heart fall.

"I nearly lost you that day. And then discovered that I wasn't who I thought I really was. You took me away - and gave me time to heal, taught me how to control myself." A bitter undertone came into his voice. "And now we're treated like lepers when we come back. Like we're the bad guys. Like we're going to destroy all of them while they sleep."

"Tempting," Nico said, remember Drew and Victor.

"I'm not in the mood for jokes, Nico. Seriously. I'm just not. I've never been the most popular person at came - but at least they tolerated me." Nico could almost imagine him shaking his head in the dark. "Now - I don't even know. What am I supposed to do? What the hell am I supposed to do?" 

His voice trailed off into silence, the forlornness in his voice carving through Nico like a sword. He tried to think of something to say - but he couldn't. 

What would Jason say? What would Piper say? What would Annabeth or Percy say? He wasn't good with words. They weren't his forte. He was good at actions - not words.

Before he could say anything, however, Will said something that turned his world upside down.

"I'm - I'm going to leave."

"What?" Nico hadn't meant to sound so surprised, but this was seemingly out of the blue. "Leave?"

"Yeah." Will sounded exhausted, but Nico could hear the trace of amusement in his voice. "I was the one who insisted we come back here. You said we should just stay away from it all, on the island, all alone, happy, safe and content. It looks like you were right. I should've listened to you. You've got more life experience than I have. You knew what was going to happen didn't you?"

Nico said nothing.

"Didn't you?"

Nico answered. His words slow and measured. "What do want me to say, Will? That there was the possibility that there would be some," he searched for the right word, "resistance to your return? That people were unlikely to just accept you like the Percy and the others have?"

"You could've warned me."

"They might not have, you know. With me, it's a given - son of Hades, and all that. But for you, I thought - I hoped it would be different. I wished it would be. I truly did."

Will snorted, the sound resonating in the darkness. "Hope. Really useful thing to have right now."

"Seriously, Will? When did you become the brooding, dark type? I thought that was my job description."

"It's easy work to fall into. A chain of bad events, and then the world seems like it's never going to get brighter."

"And what a chain," Will replied. "My life's been turned upside down." He tried to laugh, but it came out sounding flat. "I just want to get away from it all. For things to just be - normal."

"Will." Nico reached out, and found his cheek, the smooth skin soft and warm under his touch, feeling the slight wetness from his tears. "We're going to get through this. I'm always here for you."

His hand moved him to meet Nico's, holding on, the connection more than just a touch.

"I know. But how can I-" his voice fell to nothing. Nico pulled him closer to him, cradling his head as Will silently cried into his lap, feeling utterly powerless to help. Nico just held him, the way he'd held him all those months ago, a silent, solid pillar in a world of abstract darkness.

.....................................................................................................

When Will next spoke, long after his tears had dried, his voice sounded a lot more steady. 

"Thanks." He sighed. "I think I needed that. I feel much better."

Nico stroked his hair, spinning a lock around his finger. "You did the same thing for me. You stopped me from running away." His expression became sterner in the darkness. "It's my turn to stop you. This is your home. Nobody should drive you away from where you belong." 

Nico's voice dropped. "You were the one who taught me that. To stand and face your problems."

"It's easier to say it than do it, isn't it?"

"Yeah. But it's easier when you've someone to lean on." Nico smiled. "Even if the other person's just as confused and weird as you are."

Will laughed softly, the first real, genuine laugh that had come from him in weeks. 

"Seriously, Will. As confused and weird as we are, we're a team. That's never going to change."

"Glad to hear it," Will replied. He sat up and felt his way to Nico's face, bringing their faces together, making their mouths connect in a soft, gentle kiss, wrapping their arms around one another, holding each other close, savouring their closeness. 

"You want to stay here for the night?" Nico asked him.

"Yeah. I'd like that. I'm not ready to face the others quite yet."

Nico laced their fingers together. "We're not ready. Team, remember?"

Will kissed him again - a light and airy, like a feather in the breeze. With that they snuggled up close, spooning together, not bothering to remove their clothes and fell fast asleep.

......................................................................................

Nico's eyes shot open. 

Something was wrong. 

He heard screams and shouts from outside, and a bright light flared through the window. The unmistakable sound of an explosion echoed, and his cabin shook. 

Will stirred behind him, coming to consciousness - and then leapt out of bed as another explosion shook the building. 

"What the hell is going?"

Nico shook his head. "I don't know. But let's go and find out."

He marched over the door and flung it open, hoping, praying things weren't as bad as he thought.

Unfortunately, they were worse.


	22. Sweetest Taboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Will get into a spot of bother - along with Camp Half-Blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I always put thanks for reading, but sincerely and seriously - thank you for taking the time. Strap yourselves in folk, I have no idea when the calmness is going to return to this story.

The Camp was in total disarray. The wind was strong, and yet not overpowering, and deadly silent. It was the middle of night, but the sky was darker than it should've been; a deep, menacing darkness emitting a presence that Nico didn't recognise. Dark grey clouds moved across the heavens, boats on the an invisible ocean in the sky, spewing forth venti like confetti, writhing masses of air swooping down, their sole purpose to cause destruction. 

Nico's eyes quickly picked out the two kinds of venti present. They were both forms, some prancing around as horses, others fighting with blades that seemed to formed from their own bodies. Some were dark, and storm like, vapour, clouds and cold air swirling around. Lightning crackling across their bodies, literal miniature storms coloured, dark blue, all shades of grey and the darkest black. They attacked with hail, funnels of wind, lighting up the night with bolts of lightning.

The others were swirling masses of gritty sand, dust, and heated air, while still retaining little bits of vapour. Every shade of red and gold was represented amongst them, the occasional tan one appearing from the darkened night. Superheated air flew from their hands, miniature sandstorms leaping from their bodies on the attack, as they danced through the night, lashing out at anything that moved.

Demigods frantically fought them, slashing and stabbing at the insubstantial beings, as bolts of a strange, dark blue lightning crashed down onto the buildings, exploding whenever they struck, emitting a strange, blinding sliver light, leaving fires of the same colour in their wake.

"What-" Will started.

"I don't know," Nico replied. He ran back inside and appeared once more in the doorway, blade in hand. He turned to Will.

"Stay here."

"Wh- Why?"

"I don't want you getting attacked and accidently using Helios's power to defend yourself - or purposely using it to heal people."

"Nico. I can't do that. I'm a healer. This is when I'm needed the most!"

"That was before we had all this additional stuff to deal with! If one of the Olympians other the your father or his sister sense Helios, they'll bring Zeus down here in a flash. I can't lose you."

"Nico," Will said, staring him down. "Do you really think I can sit here, knowing you're out there?" he finished, gesturing to the scene of mayhem and pain behind him. "I don't care how many times you tell me to stay here - I won't. We've both got our jobs to do."

Nico gritted his teeth. "I just want you to be safe."

A crooked smile appeared on Will's face. "Funnily enough, I want the same thing for you. But I'm not stopping you from out there, am I?"

"It's different!"

"No, it isn't. Anyway, with what's going at the moment, I think Zeus has got other things to worry about."

Nico half smiled back. "You're right about that." He kissed him, hard. "If I can't persuade you to stay here them - be safe."

"You too."

Turning away Nico hurtled towards the thick of the fighting, while Will rushed off in the direction of the loudest screams. 

.............................................................................

Nico ran, his legs pounding the earth in a steady rhythm as he hurtled past venti, slashing them with careless abandon as he ran past, dissolving them, absorbing their essence into the blade. He ran towards a group of demigods, pinned against a wall by a mixture of the two kinds of venti. Before he could get there, the storm spirits raised their hands, firing lightning and superheated air at the group. 

Nico didn't think - he just snapped his fingers and a wall of black rock rose up in between the demigods their attackers. As the monsters turned to him, he snapped his fingers again. Black spikes shot out of the walls, stabbing through the venti , dissolving them to nothingness. As the wall crumbled, the demigods behind it called out to him, asking him to direct them; Nico continued on, ignoring them. They were fine; winning this battle was the important thing.

The venti were literally endless. There was no point of trying to beat all of them - they'd never win. Whoever was controlling the storm spirits needed to be found - and fast. Or else the entire Camp would fall. 

Nico ducked under a swathe of crackling bolts, and summoned shadows to block a superheated column of air. He slashed the storm spirits to wisps of air, and continued forward, searching for the signs of the demigods he needed.

And then he saw it.

A group of venti had seemingly gone rouge, and were attacking the invaders with a ferocity that made Nico smile. He raced over to the group, and found Jason and Piper standing there, fighting off enemy. 

Jason leapt into the air, his blonde ponytail whipping in the wind. Lightning arced from his body into the storm spirits vaporising them in a heartbeat, the whirlwind surrounding him sweeping the remnants away. Those who survived the assaults soon turned against their brethren, destroying both themselves and their opponents. Tornadoes appeared at his command, sucking them up and ripping them apart. His gladius flashed, as he sliced them apart, his blue eyes literally flashing. 

Piper was manipulating the spirits with her charmspeak, forcing them to fight each other, her power so great that even Nico felt swayed by her words. Those who eluded her voice where frozen by her sword, its blade gleaming as she wielded it with expertise and grace. Her hair could only be described as windswept, her face contorted with rage, and yet she still looked incredibly beautiful.

Nico rushed to join them, and in no time, the venti were nothing more than whispers in the wind.

"Thanks for the help," Jason said, as he landed on the ground.

"I needed to hurry things up; I need your help. But firstly Jason, do you know what's going on with these venti?"

Jason shook his head. "No idea. I keep asking them who's leading them, but they don't answer. But it's not them not wanting to tell me. They can't tell me. Or they're too frightened to. Either way, it's not good. Something's seriously wrong here."

"You think?" Nico said sarcastically.

Jason rolled his eyes. "No, Nico. Something's really off about this situation. I've never seen so many venti in one place. And they're quite vicious as well. Not to mention well organised." His face became taut and drawn. "It's actually really disturbing. We need to find out who's controlling them - and fast."

"That's exactly what I was thinking," replied Nico. "But how do we draw them out? They're definitely not fighting, or else we'd be hearing loads of screams. Anyone who can control this many venti is quite a powerful being." 

"Well then, we've got to threaten that power," Piper said. "I've got an idea. But we'll need Percy for it to work."

"What do you have in mind?" Jason asked.

"If you fight fire with fire, you fight bad weather-"

"-with bad weather," Nico finished, as they began to run in search of Percy. "It might work."

"I hope it does," Piper said, her hair flying behind her while she ran. "Or else we're in serious trouble."

...................................................................................

They found Percy exactly where he they thought he'd be - by the lake. Well, more on the lake.

Percy was in his element, surfing the waves, as he zipped around the surface of the lake, a cloud of venti in hot pursuit. Waterspouts and large waves swallowed venti whole, while he used the water in the shapes of crescent blades to slice any that stayed out of reach. Any that got through these defences quickly met their end on the edge of Riptide, their remains swallowed into mini-whirlpools.

Annabeth stood on the lake shore, wielding her Drakon bone sword and a Celestial bronze sword simultaneously, an elegant, deadly combination that spelt doom with every single blow, her blonde hair tied up in a practical bun on the back of her head. Her grey eyes were cold as she deflected a lightning strike from one venti into another, and dissolved both of them with her next movement. 

Jason took to the air once more, flying out to meet Percy on the lake, while Nico and Piper rushed to join Annabeth. 

"What are the two of them doing?" Annabeth shouted as she flipped over, her body arching over a blast of sand. 

Percy and Jason weaved in and out of each other, Percy standing on a waterspout, Jason wrapped in a column of air, glowing blue and gold in the darkened sky. The air began to churn, rain beginning fall, the unnatural lightning changing from dark blue to its normal white-blue. The clouds overhead spewing forth the venti, began to break apart, torn to shreds by the oncoming storm. The storm spirits were sucked in to the new hurricane and rend asunder.

"They're going to hopefully draw out whoever's controlling the venti. Individually, they probably don't have enough power to attract their attention. But together, they should be enough," Piper said, freezing another venti with a vicious thrust.

"A good plan," Annabeth replied, back to back with Nico, cutting a wicked swathe of destruction through their enemies. "Nico, can you send a message to the others, telling them to stay away? If we can't defeat whomever's doing this, I don't want anyone else getting involved." 

Nico couldn't help but smile. "If we can't defeat it, no-one can. Are we really that good?"

"Yes, we are," interjected Piper, covering for Nico as he sent spirits to find as many groups of campers as possible.

Percy and Jason continued in their mad dance, the wind roaring and howling like a tortured soul, their storm becoming stronger and stronger with every passing second. Soon, there were no venti in the surrounding area, all of them lost in the typhoon the two demigods had conjured. Buoyed on by their success, the two of them expanded the storm, whipping it into a frenzy.

And then they came. 

Nico felt the change in the air, his ears popping as the air pressure changed. Suddenly the storm broke apart, and Percy and Jason were flung down into the lake with an enormous splash, like a giant hand had just swatted them out of the air. The wind shifted, blowing away all traces both storms, leaving a clear night overhead, sound fading as the presence of something loomed nearby. Percy and Jason rose out of the lake smoothly, completely dry, and stepped onto land calm, collected and poised. 

" Wow," Jason said, blinking and shaking his head. "That column of air was no joke. It's a good thing I made that air shield before it struck. We'd have been pulverised if it had actually hit us." 

Percy stretched. "Well, at least we got someone's attention." He rolled his shoulders and turned back to lake, assuming a fighting stance, as the others did the same, waiting for the hammer to fall.

They didn't have to wait long.

Two columns of air, one coloured like a raging storm; the other like desert sunset, solidifying into two familiar figures.

Jason's face became ashen. "You know what Piper said about us being in serious trouble?"

"Yeah?" Nico responded.

"We're way beyond that now."

The two men were exactly the same height, and both had long hair, wings and thick beards. But that was where the similarities ended. 

The figure on the left had dark purple wings that contrasted his pale skin, and was dressed in armour the colour of freshly fallen snow. His hair was long, and both his hair and his beard were a grey-white colour, covered in icicles, frost twinkling on his eyebrows and eyelashes. 

The figure on the right had wings the colour of a desert sunset, and his armour was the colour of a barren, windswept plain. His beard seemed to contain a mini thunderstorm, and the long hair down his back appeared to have threads of orange and red woven throughout the white. His bronze skin seemed to glow in the darkness.

But what was most disturbing was their eyes. Both of them had vacant stares, that weren't helped by the fact that their eyes were a eerie purple-black colour, both menacing and frightening at the same time. 

"Boreas and Notus. The North and South Wind," Jason said, a slight tremble in his voice.

"Wait." Nico frowned. "I thought they hated each other. That's what you told me, at least."

"They do. The fact they're together is actually terrifying."

"Look at their eyes," Annabeth said. "They're obviously not themselves. We need to be extra careful here."

"Why?" Percy asked. "We've fought gods before."

"Yeah. But not gods who are clearly being controlled by something. The North and South Wind are like Ares and Athena. They'll never work together unless a higher force commands, or forces them to."

"But I thought they only answered to Aeolus and Zeus?" Piper queried, turning to Jason. 

He shook his head. "If my father was controlling them, I would know. He's not the one pulling the strings here. If someone is strong enough to break that chain of command-"

"We're royally screwed," finished Nico. 

The gods spoke at once, their voices sounding distorted, and strangely loud, like a sonic boom. 

"Quite correct, son of Hades. You are, as you so eloquently put it, royally screwed."

With that, shimmering blades of air appeared in the hands of the two wind gods, and they swooped down the attack the assembled demigods. Venti appeared in their wake, blasts of subzero and superheated air scorching and freezing the ground in front of them as they approached, faces contorted in rage. 

The battle began anew, Percy and Annabeth taking on Notus, while Jason and Piper fought Boreas in earnest. Nico was left to deal with the storm spirits, a job that commanded a lot more energy that he had first anticipated. These venti were even more aggressive than ones they previously encountered. 

As Nico was dispatching the storm spirits, summoning skeletons warriors to aid him, the two sets of demigods were well underway in subduing the gods. Percy was dousing Notus in spurts of water, blasting him around the lakeshore, while fending off his sword attacks. Annabeth moved alongside him, ducking under his defences, and opening wounds in the god's legs and sides. 

Ice cracked and snapped as Piper's blade collided with Boreas's, ice combatting ice, as Jason stabbed at him with a spear, scoring hits all over the god. Electrical bolts shot from his hands and the tip of the javelin, driving the deity backward. 

Ichor bled from their wounds, the golden blood hissing as it hit the ground, wisps of golden smoke rising into the air. The gods were slowing down and weakening; they stumbled around, their attacks becoming increasingly clumsy as the battle wore on. Nico felt his heart lift slightly - they actually had a shot at this.

And then everything got very strange.

Bolts of the dark blue lightning lashed down from the heavens, smashing into the gods. The demigods leapt back from the blaze of energy, as funnels of a dark grey wind sailing down their throats, as the electrical energy crackled around them. Their eyes rolled wildly, shining with the strange purple-black light, their wounds healing, dark blue and black veins rising to the surface of their skin. 

Then the world was abruptly silent as the funnels and the lightning vanished. A lingering, invisible aura surrounded the god; unrefined, dark, and calculating, all at the same time,

The small group of demigods looked at each other, confused.

"What," Percy said, his voice unnaturally light, "just happened? Annabeth?"

"I've got no idea," she replied nervously. "But something's terribly wrong with them."

"You got that right," Nico added. "My skin is crawling- their aura just changed dramatically. And from what I can sense, they got a power boost."

"How?" Jason sounded incredulous. "What can possibly power up a god?"

Piper took a step forward, levelling her sword at the gods . "It doesn't matter. We just need to bring them down."

As her sentence ending, the gods rushed forward, inarticulate moans coming from their mouths, their swords flashing back into existence. Nico caught Notus's blade on his own, surprised the force of the assault, hot air singing his hair. He leapt back, and summoned a wall of shadows to protect himself from the superheated air that emitted from Notus's open maw. 

A bolt of lightning made the god step back, but he soon returned, fending of both Nico and Jason with his preternaturally fast and powerful strikes. In the corner of his eye, he saw Piper and Percy fighting tooth and nail against Boreas, while Annabeth smashed at the ice that trapped her feet. By the time she had finished freeing herself, all the demigods were huddled in a small group.

Suddenly, both of the gods drew back, unleashing streams of superheated and subzero air that twisted in and out of each other on the way towards the demigods. Jason summoned the wind; Percy brought up a walls of water and ice, and Nico created a veil of shadows and black stone barrier to bar the assault from striking them. The streams should've flowed straight on, but the gods manipulated them, whipping around them to form a gigantic tornado around the demigods, with interlocking streams twisting in and out of each other, trapping them.

The conflicting temperatures burnt and froze Nico at the same time, but at least they were temporarily safe. 

Temporarily being the operative word.  
The force of wind increased exponentially, the temperature of two streams rising and dropping at the same rate. Holes began to be punched in their wall, tiny holes that burnt their skin with the searing heat and punishing cold. Jason, Percy and Nico strained themselves, trying to protect their huddled group of five. Piper shouted at the gods, her charmspeak washing over them - and not influencing them at all. 

Annabeth whipped two pins out her hair, her bun falling down. They were long, and made of Celestial bronze ones; jagged, brutal implements that weren't just for decoration. She stared at the tornado for a second, and threw them into the wind. They whipped away, swirling round and round, until they flew out of the tornado, sailing down to stab the two gods; Boreas in the forehead, and Notus in the heart. Golden ichor spurted from the wounds, but the blood was tainted, thin threads of purple, blue, grey and black running through it. The rate of the wind began to slow down, the air returning to a more normal temperature.

"What the-" Nico began.

"I don't even know," Annabeth replied. "But if we don't get out of here soon, we're doomed. At least the winds are slowing down-"

The disturbing sonic boom voice spoke again, drowning out the rest of her sentence. 

"You deal with a force you cannot comprehend. There is no escape from me."

The winds returned with a vengeance, faster, hotter and colder than before. The protective shield crumbled faster and faster as the boys strained to maintain it. The Celestial bronze pins evaporated into a shimmering dust that was snatched away by the air, as the god's injuries healed. 

"My gaze is everywhere. And my time has come once more. I will not be defeated as the others have been."

Without warning, a bolt of the dark blue lightning sailed down from on high striking their barrier. It didn't manage to break it; but then again, it didn't need to. 

The air streams did the rest, ripping the merge defences to shreds, leaving just a split second before they would perish.

"Goodbye," the voice rumbled, as the lethal air rushed forward to greet them.


	23. Radioactive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle comes to a conclusion. People start to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Wild ride from here on out - but the romance will still be there.

Destruction rushed towards them, pulverising the ground in front of them. They faced it head on, waiting for the wave to strike, hoping they were somehow survive. Percy and Annabeth grabbed each other's hands, and Jason put his arm around Piper's shoulder, while Piper slid hers round his waist. Nico let out a little sigh. He wished he could have had one more kiss.

"I love you," he whispered. 

A blinding streak of gold cut through the spinning air, landing directly in front of the group, cracking the ground with the force, deflecting the deadly attack, surrounding them by a nimbus of brilliant energy. 

Will turned to look at them, his eyes blazing with the golden power that lay inside of him. 

"Love you too," he replied, turning back to face the gods, completely unaffected by their power. Lowering their hands, the deities halted with their lethal assault, the tornado blowing itself out within a matter of seconds.

The gods stood there, swaying from side to side as if drunk, their eyes glowing with the eerie light, veins raised and pulsing with the strange colours, the dark, strange aura growing sharper and more potent with each moment.

"What the heck is going on with those two?" asked Will. "They feel wrong. And how come you guys can't defeat them? You've fought giants and Titans and won every time."

"We were winning - until they got a serious power boost," Percy replied. "It's like someone took out their batteries, and plugged them into the mains."

"A godly upgrade?" Will frowned - and then smiled. "A couple of months ago, I've said that was impossible. But considering what happened to me..."

"What are you?" The gods spoke at the same time, the voice emitting from them, a note of intrigue and amusement in its voice. "You are one - but yet you are two."

"Does it really matter?"

The voice laughed, a booming noise that echoed. "Not particularly."

The gods raised their hands once more, energy and air mixing together as they once again tried the crush the demigods that stood in front of them.

Will crossed his arms, lifting them away from his chest, defending them as Helios's - no, Nico corrected himself, Will's power deflected the attack, sending it straight up into the sky.

"Get away from here!" shouted Will. "I've got them!"

"We can't just-" Piper began.

"GO!" Will's voice rang with authority of a Titan. 

The others hesitated for a moment - and moved. 

But not away from the gods. Coming round the two sides of Will, Percy summoned lances of water and ice, hurling them at the gods, while Jason shot bolts of lightning from his empty hand. Nico, Annabeth and Piper rushed forward, weapons raised to inflict major damage.

All to no avail.

They slammed into an invisible wall of air stopping them dead in their tracks with a painful jolt, followed up by a shockwave of dark blue energy the same colour as the unnatural lightning that send them flying. Will staggered backward, falling to one knee as the streams of air stopped. 

"Enough." The voice sounded bored. "I tire of these games. You are more irritating than my children - and that is a difficult feat to achieve. Begone. Be blown away as ash on the wind."

Boreas and Notus began to glow, the air surrounding them humming and crackling with energy. The air pressure shifted increasing and decreasing alternately, without any discernable pattern. 

"They're going to assume divine form!" Piper yelled. 

"Not again..." Jason groaned. 

"Come on!" Annabeth cried. "Now we run! And regroup once they've finished going nuclear!"

Nico spun round and lifted a foot - and found himself being flipped upside down. He struggled frantically, but his body was completely immobilised, unable to even move his eyes. The reason for that soon became clear as he was spun around to face the deities, who were being to pulsate with energy, their glow becoming harsher with every second. He caught a glimpse of the others as they turned, their eyes opened, frozen in permanent surprise, as they were turned to face their deaths. 

Nico tried to summon the shadows to free him, but even as they coiled up, the dark blue lightning flashed down from on high, turning them to cinders.

The gods glowed even brighter, making his eyes water with pain as the hum of power rose to increasing loud buzz. 

He wanted to say so much. To Will. To the others. For just accepting him, for never giving up on him. For trying to make him feel welcome. For giving him the best years of his life. He'd thanked them already, but he just wanted one chance to do it again. And it seemed that he was never going to get that opportunity.

It was strange how the threat of death made you so regretful.

The gods glowed even brighter, the air vibrating - 

And then Nico dropped to the ground. Landing heavily on his feet, he turned his head away swiftly, looking around to see if others were safe. Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Percy-

No Will. 

Nico's heart started to beat triple time. Where was-

An explosion behind him made him turn around without meaning to. 

There stood Will, his back to them, hand raised As the smoke from the newly formed crater in front of him cleared he saw Boreas and Notus were no longer glowing. They were staggering around, disorientated, their wounds healing, as the same strangely coloured blood that leaked from them evaporated before it even touched the ground.

"What is this?" the voice boomed. " You are a mortal! Having such power is an impossibility for you. You do not belong here!"

Will spoke, his voice in triplicate. One was his voice, another was the unmistakable voice of Titan, harsh and untamed, yet cultured and refined. The third seemed to fall somewhere in between like the two had blended, but this was the one that resonated in Nico's ears; powerful, rich and undeniably beautiful.

"I am not what I seem to be, that is true. And there's a possibility that I don't belong here." His voice hardened, strains of melancholy, dark melody behind his next words. "But you certainly do not."

With that, he raised his other hand, and hooked them both in a claw-like gesture, turning them to face him, spheres of energy blazing in between his fingertips. He flipped them around, thrusting them outward, his aura flaring dramatically as destructive, fiery beams of heat and light issued from his hands in a deadly stream, one for each god, brightening everything around them. 

They struck with vicious force, seemingly passing straight through the gods . Nico frowned - and then gasped as he saw what was really happening.

The beams were dissolving the gods, stripping them of their divine flesh and blood as Will blasted them. Nico watched in horror as Boreas's eye disintegrated, while the bones in Notus's forearm were charred to dust. The gods tried to scream - but their tongues were gone, completely burnt away. Soon they resembled ragged, winged scarecrows, feathers fluttering down to the ground, blackened and smoking, swaying, only held up by the force of the beams. 

"Look at that," Annabeth whispered. 

As their ichor boiled away, the flecks of a dark blue, glistening substance flew out of the immortal blood, flying up towards the clouds, sky coloured shooting stars in reverse.

Then gods were gone, disappearing into nothingness under the star of Will's power. The invisble silent wind ceased, and the sky returned to the normal colour of night, the clouds full of venti fading. As soon as they vanished, the beams stopped, and the night rushed in once more. Will turned to face Nico, his eyes a luminous golden-white. 

"Catch me," he managed to murmur as his faded to blue, rolling up into his head, legs buckling from underneath him.

Nico didn't remember moving - one second he was there; the next he was catching Will, his body unusually warm.

"You okay, Will? Will!"

"Don't shout Nico," he whispered. "My head hurts." He straightened up slightly, swaying, Nico still supporting him., as the others ran over.

"Is he okay?" Percy asked, ducking under Will's arm to support him.

"I'm fine," Will said, sounding much stronger than he did a moment ago.

"It's alright, Will," Jason admonished. "Let us help. You did just save us - and the Camp, for that matter."

"No, seriously," Will replied, shaking off both Percy and Nico, all traces of exhaustion suddenly absent from his voice. "I feel fine." He blinked. "In fact, I feel great."

Nico frowned. "Will, why are you talking like that?"

"Talking like what?"

"Like that."

Will looked at him, his face a picture of confusion. "Nico, I can't hear... oh. "

"Your voice just got a whole lot deeper," Piper said. "It sounds good though. Like you're singing while you're speaking." 

"Thanks, but I'm not sure...Jason, why are you staring at me like that?"

"Is it just me," Jason said, "or have you gotten taller?"

Percy went to stand next to him; and looked around in surprise. "He has. Quite a bit as well."

"His hair is longer than before as well," Annabeth added.

Now that they mentioned it, Nico could see these change. He'd been so worried before he really hadn't noticed that his boyfriend seemed to have undergone a drastic transformation. 

Will was looking around, rather bewildered by the whole situation. Nico slid his hand to reassure him, to make sure he was alright - and stopped.

"Nico, what's wrong?" Will sounded worried as he looked down at his boyfriend. "Am I injured somewhere?"

Nico smirked. "No. Actually, I like this whole transformation thing."

"Why?"

"Find out for yourself."

Will placed his hands where Nico's had been, and froze. 

"Wow. That's new."

"What?" Jason and Percy asked together.

"I suddenly have some serious muscles. Rock solid. What on earth just happened? Annabeth?" 

She shook her head, a blank expression on his face. "I have no idea"

Something was tickling the back of Nico's mind, but he couldn't quite remember what it was. He was sure he'd seen this somewhere before. Then it hit him.

"You've done a Frank."

Clarity hit the faces of the other four demigods, but Will raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"Frank beat a army of katoblepones in Venice, and was rewarded with an upgraded body. But that was a gift from his dad, Mars. So I'm wondering where yours is coming from."

Will's face darkened and he turned away slightly.

Before Nico could ask what was wrong, Piper spoke up.

"Guys, I think we'd better move. Now. It seems like Nico's message for the rest of the Camp to stay away didn't work. I don't know how long they've been there for, but by the looks on their faces, they've seen too much."

Nico and Will turned to see many pairs of eyes upon them, their gazes unrelenting and unchanging, but slightly out of focus in the flickering sliver fires that still burnt nearby. Some were locked into masks of fear, others in awe, quite a few in anger, and more in emotions they couldn't quite fathom. But one thing was universal. 

None of them boded well. 

Percy stepped forward. "Can the head counsellor of every Cabin come to the Big House immediately? There's some stuff we need to discuss."

A grumble went round the crowd, but as Will started to move, his strides longer and more graceful than before, silence reigned once more. They parted as he strolled through, backing away like he was contagious. Nico looked around, catching the eyes of a few campers who all looked away. All except for two. 

Their eyes blazed into his, full of hatred and the promise of trouble to come. 

.........................................................................................

The counsellors surrounded the ping-pong table, their faces grim and drawn. A dark mood had settled in the room, ominous and brooding, the tension of unsaid things an invisible sword of Damocles. Eyes flickered to the corner where Will sat, but no-one said a word. 

The clip-clop of hooves indicated the meeting was about the begin. Chiron entered the room, his face closed off all emotion.

He stood were everyone could see him, and began to speak.

"To begin-"

"Okay, let's cut to the chase," Connor Stoll interrupted. "We've been attacked. We know that. But what I think everyone in here is more interested in is what on earth is up with Will?"

"I second that," Travis announced. 

Lou Ellen rolled her eyes. "You can't second him. You're from the same cabin."

"But we're two different people!"  
"That's not the point," she added. "But for once, I agree with them. What is going on with you, Will?" she said, turning to him, her voice and face full of concern. "I saw what you did those gods by the lake. That was... strange to say in the least. Necessary, but strange."

"It's one of Apollo's-"

"Don't give us that, Will." Miranda Gardiner's, head of Demeter's cabin, cut through his words like a pair of freshly sharpened shears. "There's no way that was your power alone. You vaporised a pair of gods. Gods. Plural. And don't give me the whole they were minor gods malarkey. They are still deities. What you did to them shouldn't have been possible. I've never seen so much power before."

"We need to know." Pollux spoke with a note of urgency. "There are people in the Camp that were protesting against you, saying you were a unknown, dangerous factor. I had my doubts about you being dangerous - I mean, anyone else would've probably done something similar to Drew after her little stunt. However, after what I just saw, I'd have to agree with them."

Nico wanted to spring to his feet and protest. But someone else got there first. 

"He saved us, didn't he?" Clarisse said, standing up. She glared around at the others. "Didn't he?"

"Yeah," Pollux agreed, "but-"

"Did he hurt any campers?"

"No. In fact, he healed most of the injured himself," Miranda replied, a thoughtful look on her face.

"The only thing I'm worrying about," said Butch, "is if his power is under his control or not."

Clarisse turned to him, an odd smile on her face. "I think they're pretty much fine."

"Why do say that?"

"He hasn't torched Drew again, or attacked Victor, and they've been quite the nasty pair to him recently. If I were him, they'd have been charcoal weeks ago. I think he's got that control part covered. He hasn't hurt anyone, he can control himself, and he helped us win a battle, so as far as I can see there's no problem here." She smiled round at the assembly, baring her teeth. "Anyone got anything else to protest about?"

Travis opened his mouth - and closed it again.

"I thought not. Let's move on to more important matter - why were we attacked?"

"The why is obvious," Nico said. "Anytime someone goes after the gods, they try to disable their army first. Namely, us."

"And us," said a familiar voice from the corner.

Everyone spun round to see a shimmering picture, in which Reyna, Frank and Hazel stared out at them. 

"Looks like you guys have been having a rough evening."

"Look who's talking," Piper relied.

Reyna didn't look to good herself. Her hair was badly ruffled, and scratches scored her face. Hazel and Frank were in a similar state, looking dishevelled and tired.

Reyna continued. "Considering the state you're in, and the fact you've got a meeting going on at this time of night, I'd assume you were also attacked. By venti, I take it."

"Yep. Plus Boreas and Notus," Nico added.

"Well, Zephyrus and Eurus showed up here." Hazel's wan smile faded. "We were winning. Then things got a little bit weird." 

"Don't tell me," Jason said. "You were winning, and then they got a power boost."

Frank scowled. "That, plus the dark blue lightning. We only won because we lured them to Terminus, and when he used his power to incapacitate them briefly, we rained down Imperial gold missiles on them. But they were still problematic. Some Imperial Gold grenades and landmines later, and we won. But this voice warned us, this odd booming voice warned us that this wasn't the end."

"We had a little help from Will getting rid of ours," Annabeth smiled. "It was interesting, to say in the least. But that's something we can discuss later."

"Wait, they know as well?" asked Connor. "That's not-"

"Connor," Jason interjected. "We've got more important things to deal with. Like who, exactly, would gain from destroying both Camps - aka the barracks of the Olympus. Normally, I'd have to think long and hard about this, but in light of all I've seen recently, I've come to a conclusion. I've liked to run it past Annabeth first, but from the look on her face, she's come to a similar conclusion."

"It all adds up, in the end," Annabeth said, sounding slightly petrified. Nico frowned. What the heck could scare Annabeth?

"Look, we faced down Gaia, right?" Lou Ellen cheerily. "What could be worse than her?"

"Nyx, Aether, Tartarus, Chaos, Pontus, Chronos, Erebus..." Percy mumbled darkly. "What?" he said when everyone looked at him surprised. "Having a smart girlfriend teaches you things. And they're all potential just as bad, or worse than Gaia. 

"We already beat Kronos," Hazel said. "Well, you did anyway."

"Chronos with a Ch. Not the Titan who can manipulate time somewhat. The living embodiment of time. Time itself."

"Well, he'd be a problem ," Annabeth admitted. "But I don't think we're dealing with any one of them. We're dealing with someone who shouldn't even exist. Not anymore, anyway."

"Who?" Reyna demanded.

Jason looked around gravely as he spoke a three words that sent shivers down their spines.

"Ouranos. The Sky."


	24. Oh No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble brews. Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy it! Never fear - the Will and Nico focus will be back very soon.

There was a moment of pure silence, infused with a nervous sense of undiluted terror.

Then everyone started talking at once, a messy babble of inarticulate noise that filled the room. Voices grew louder and louder until Chiron pounded his hoof on the floor, the resounding noise stilling all others.

"Enough. We will not get anywhere with this meaningless chatter. Honestly, you'd think that I hadn't taught you anything. One at a time." He turned, walking out of the room, his face blank - with fear or worry, he didn't know. "I'll need to go and make plans. I trust you all can conclude this meeting without me?"

"Chiron's right, guys," Connor piped up, as Chiron departed. "I'll go first." He turned to Jason. "Ouranos? Seriously? Seriously?"

"It makes sense," Jason said. "I wouldn't have said anything if I wasn't sure."

"But what makes you sure that it's Ouranos?" Pollux asked, his face filled with disbelief. 

"Well," Piper said, "how about we start with fact that we were attacked by a host of venti? Storm spirits?"

"Don't forget that they were led by the North and the South Wind," Percy added. "Who seemed to be possessed by something."

"And the only thing," Nico said slowly, "strong enough to possess or control a god would be something even more powerful than a god, that mostly likely had a strong relationship to the god in some form or fashion. So the Sky possessing the Wind gods isn't that farfetched. Especially considering all four of them attacked us." 

"Then you've got the whole weird lightning thing." Annabeth face was completely serious. "That wasn't natural at all. Add in the odd weather we've been having recently, and you've got an overwhelming stack of evidence."

"Odd weather?" Hazel inquired. "You mean unexplainable rainstorms and freak tornadoes?"

"Among other things," Clarisse interjected. 

"They've been going on here too. But not just here. From what I've been hearing, the weather has been completely off balance worldwide."

"And all of it has been pretty extreme," Frank said. 

"Sorry to interrupt this," Miranda said. "But wasn't Ouranos chopped into itty bitty pieces and thrown into the ocean? How could he reform after that?"

"How did Kronos reform in Tartarus?" Nico replied. "They're immortal, supernatural deities. They're pretty much unpredictable. Except for their personalities."

"Actually," Percy said, "now that I think about this, maybe this isn't so unexpected."

"Why?" Connor queried, leaning forward.

But it was Chiron who answered. 

"The Great Stirring."

Connor looked at him, his face confused. "Why is that important?"

"Things have always followed patterns; events follow patterns, monsters follow patterns. The only thing that really changes are the people involved in these events. These events are generally changes of rule or large battles."

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with Ouranos?" Travis asked. 

"He was the first major 'event'."

Everyone turned to Will, who had been quiet for the majority of the meeting.

"The first major change to happen in the world was the murder of Ouranos. What if the Great Stirring didn't actually start with Titans, like we thought? What if it started with Ouranos?"

"So why didn't he attack us before Kronos did?" questioned Reyna. 

"I guess he'd be cautious after being ambushed and defeated once," Will said thoughtfully. "I mean, only one of his sons who killed him was actually dead. The others were just trapped in Tartarus - he wouldn't want to lose all over again. Moreover, the gods themselves were an unknown quantity - he probably wasn't conscious when they were born, or seen what they were capable of. He'd want to get a feel for them before he made his move."

"So if he sat back and observed the last two wars," Nico said, following Will's train of thought, "he'd know that gods rely on us to do everything. Which would explain the attack on the two Camps."

"But why now?" Frank asked. "I accept the fact that this is most likely Ouranos's doing - I mean the things do add up. But why is he coming after us now? What tipped his hand? What's changed?"

Nico flashed a look at Jason, who was already staring in his direction - they'd been thinking the same thing.

Hazel noticed the glance. "What's up with you two? Do you know what's happened?"

Jason answered, his voice careful and measured. "Remember when we ran into my father, about a month ago?" he started, his eyes moving slowly around the room. "Just after the... incident. And when we met him, he was acting more paranoid and aggressive than usual?"

"Yes," Reyna said. "Lord Jupiter- Zeus, I mean, was not in a reasonable mood at all. In fact," she said, her eyes narrowing, "he seemed worried - to the point of being erratic." Her eyes widened again, as she remembered the more interesting parts of the encounter- "Then-"

"Calypso caught his lightning bolt," Piper said. "Which she said shouldn't be possible."

"And when he was leaving, he dropped out of the sky - temporarily," Percy added. His face darkened. "Wait you don't think-"

"I don't think," Jason responded wearily. "I know. My father is losing control of the sky."

For a long moment, the room was deathly quiet. 

"He's what?" Clarisse said, breaking the seemingly endless moment of astonished silence. "Is that even possible? He's the King of Olympus! He's the Lord of the Sky! How is he losing control of his own domain?"

Surprisingly, it was Percy who answered.

"It's not really his domain, is it though?"

"What do you mean?" Miranda asked.

"It's like my father, Poseidon. He's not the original ruler of the sea. The was originally ruled by Pontus. He's the original sea deity."

"He's not just the sea," Annabeth said. "He's the living embodiment of the sea. He is the sea itself. If he wanted to cause Poseidon trouble, he could do so with ease. But Pontus has no intention of ruling - he was happy to move to rule the deeper water. Now if we replace Pontus and Poseidon with Ouranos and Zeus-"

"The final picture is pretty ugly," Frank finished. "Ouranos wants to rule. And he's domineering, cruel and exceedingly powerful. How can Zeus defeat the living embodiment of the thing he's supposed to rule? His own domain is fighting him. He's still got all the powers from before he was Lord of the Sky, but the power he draws from commanding the sky is slipping away from him."

"So let me get this entire situation in a nutshell." Travis tilled his head to one side, ticking off his list of points on his fingers. "Ouranos is back. He's gunning for us. And Zeus is losing control of the sky." He looked around. "Did I miss anything?" He looked around. "Anything?"

"Umm, don't think so," Connor said. "Unless there's something else depressing you all forgot to tell us."

"No, I think that's about all of it," Jason replied, shrugging. "Just another day in the life of a demigod."

"So what are the gods saying about all of this?" asked Pollux. "Have any of them said anything? To anyone? Any prophecies coming through?"

"I don't think so," Reyna announced. "Rachel still can't connect with the Oracle of Delphi, and our new augur is finding it impossible to divine the future. No prophecies are coming through and, the gods haven't been responding to our prayers - again." 

"But shouldn't the Oracle be alright by now?" Miranda asked. "I mean, we defeated Gaia months ago."

"Unless it wasn't Gaia who ordered it to be taken," Hazel hypothesised. Everyone looked at her, wondering where this was going. "We never really got to the bottom of that particular mess. What if Ouranos took it over, using Gaia as a cover? Or if he just asserted his command over it after Gaia was defeated? It's the only place that didn't return to normal after we won." 

"If that's true," Annabeth said, her voice weighted and grave, "it simply means we can't underestimate him. And that we're in more trouble than we thought. He's obviously been planning this for a while."

"Well," Connor started uncertainly, "now that we've got some idea about what we're up against, how do we proceed from here?"

"First of all," Clarisse said, "we need to establish patrols around the Camp. Ouranos is obviously not affected by the magical barriers we placed around here, so we need to manually keep watch. Then, we need information. Without prophecies, we're going to have to go in blind here."

"I can talk to Grover," Percy offered. "I'm sure he'd know something about all this, if we asked him to check. Nature's pretty sensitive to things like this."

"I can ask my father," said Nico. "He doesn't always play by Olympian rules, so I might be able to get any-"

A flash of blinding light cut off the rest of his sentence. It was odd colour, a strange silvery gold, and when it cleared two new figures were standing in the room - one tall one, one short. Both of them wore solemn, unhappy expressions on their faces. 

Will leapt to his feet. "Father? Artemis?"

"You need to go now," Apollo said, his voice urgent and tense. "Zeus is on his way."

Artemis shook her head, her expression stern and harsh. "I don't know what you were doing, but whatever it was, I felt it all the way in Siberia. How could you be so stupid? My pendant would only hide little usages - not a massive, unlimited blowout of energy!"

"I had to! Boreas and Notus attacked us-"

"Wait - run that one by me again," Artemis asked, in disbelief. "The North and South Wind attack you?"

"And the East and West wind attacked us," volunteered Reyna. 

Artemis and Apollo looked at each other, and sighed. 

"So," Apollo said, "I'm guessing you guys have worked out what's going on."

"Ouranos is rising. And our father is losing control of the sky," Jason said.

"If you knew this before, why didn't you mention it earlier?" Annabeth demanded. "We could've prepared - or at least been aware of the new threat."

"Zeus wouldn't allow us to. He's frustrated beyond belief. He's so embarrassed at his loses so far that he forbade us from informing the Camps about it."

"But why?" Piper said.

Artemis smirked. "It's actually partially your fault, you know. Your comment about the gods having to rely on mortals after we defeated the giants really rattled Zeus's cage. This would unthinkable for him - having to ask mortals for help to defend his own domain. So, in between fighting Ouranos, he's reassuring himself that he's still the boss by taking out other threats." He smirk faded to a scowl. "Which is why he's coming here."

"So what do we do?" Nico asked. "I mean, he's losing control of the sky, but he's still the Lord of the Sky! There's no way we can avoid him forever. And then there's Ouranos to deal with as well. There's literally nowhere we can hide without him finding out eventually!"

"There is one place," Hazel said. "The Labyrinth."

Apollo's eyes widened. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because I'm the smart one," Artemis replied. She turned back to Will. "That's the one place where Zeus is unlikely to follow you to."

"Um, Artemis?" Percy said. "The Labyrinth isn't safe-"

"For demigods," she said firmly, as a bolt of lightning split the sky outside, a normal one, that was just as ominous as the unnatural ones had been. "Now. Move it."

"Wait," Connor said. "Will's not a demi-"

Artemis turned her silver glare on him, her eyes blazing like someone had set moonlight on fire. "This has nothing to do with you." She moved her head round the room. "You will not speak of this ever again."

A bolt of lightning flashed down, exploding on the ground with terrible force, the smell of ozone filling the air. 

"He's here," said Apollo, his eyes full of fear. "Out the back, quick!"

Will turned to Nico. "Stay-"

"Don't even think about it," Nico said, grabbing Will's hand. "We're in this together. Anyway, I've been the Labyrinth before. Mainly the worst parts. I practically lived down there for a while. There's no way I'm letting you go alone."

Will smiled at Nico, and leaned down, bring their mouths together in a soft kiss - only to be dragged apart by Artemis, who had suddenly grown so that she was taller than both of them. Holding one of them in each hand she strolled towards the door.

"Boys. Seriously. They're about to die, and they decide to kiss each other," she muttered. "I'm sure that'll save them from a lightning bolt."

"Sis-" Apollo began.

"Distract Dad," she yelled over her shoulder. "I'll be back in a moment."

The door flew open, and Artemis headed swiftly and purposefully towards the stairs, Nico and Will protesting against being carried. The goddess was so intent on the getting them to safety, that she didn't look around like she normally would've. 

So she didn't notice the two people crouching round the corner, hidden in the shadows. 

........................................................................

No sooner had Artemis left the room, did Zeus appear, a clap of thunder shaking the room. 

"Where is the one I seek?" he boomed, his eyes unusually dark and cold, electricity crackling all over his body. 

The demigods bowed to him, even the ones at Camp Jupiter. Apollo inclined his head, lowering his eyes.

"Father-"

"Jason, be silent. This goes for all those who met a month before this. Do not speak unless you are going to tell me what I want to know. I have no time for games or your insolence. Where is the one I seek?"

Pollux frowned. "Who would that be?"

"The Titan, mortal. I sensed the power from Olympus. I will not have the one of them walking the earth during my rule. I am King of the Gods - and it is an insult to me." He loomed menacingly, his aura sparking violently. "Where is the Titan?"

"My lord, Zeus we have no idea what you're talking about," Miranda said nervously, clearly frightened. "There is no Titan here."

"Liar. His stench lingers in this room. His power makes my skin crawl. HOW DARE YOU DENY ME!"

"Father-"Apollo began. 

Zeus raised his hand, and an arc of electricity flew from it, striking Apollo in the chest, catapulting him across the room, and through the wall.

The demigods gasped in horror. 

"I will deal with him later. He was not meant to even be here." He looked around the room. "Next time, it will be one of you. Now tell me-"

"Lord Zeus."

A new voice. Soft. seductive. Layered with promise. 

And treachery. 

Drew stepped into the room boldly, Victor trailing behind her like a scared puppy. 

"What type of power would the Titan you are looking for have?"

"Drew-" Piper began, and then stopped, as Zeus snapped his fingers. Everyone in the room, and those watching in Rome were frozen - except for the two new arrivals. Zeus glared at them all before he answered the question. 

"I do not know. But has there been anything out of the ordinary going on around her recently?"

" All I know is that there's an unusually powerful demigod here, that's demonstrated some," she shrugged, trying to look sweet and innocent," odd powers recently. He went all nuclear on me, nearly killed me, and then disappeared showing up two days later. Then, just about an hour ago, he took out two gods."

"What do you mean, child?" Zeus stepped forward, his eyes gleaming. 

"He literally ripped them apart. Well, dissolved them."

"Where is this demigod? Was he here? In this room?"

"Yeah," she said, twirling a lock of her hair. "But then he was carried out, by a very tall lady dressed in silver. They said something about getting the Labyrinth. I was listening from outside."

Zeus's eyes narrowed. "A tall lady in silver?"

"She had two hunting knives at her hip," Victor volunteered.

"Artemis." The word came out as a grumble, that echoed in the room, resounding in the sky. " To the Labyrinth, you said?"

"That's what we heard," Victor replied.

Zeus smiled, an unpleasant gesture that terrified the entire room. "Thank you. That's all I need to know."

With a flash he was gone, and leaving behind only a wisp of smoke, the stench of ozone lingering behind him.


	25. Run Devil Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and WIll practise their sprints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading - hope you're having a good day wherever you are.

As soon as the King of the Gods vanished, the demigods were free. Clarisse rushed out of the room the check on Apollo, while a shape streaked across the tackling Drew to the floor, raining down blows on her. She screamed for mercy, as her foe grabbed her head and slammed a knee into her face, banging it on the floor for good measure. 

It took Jason, Percy and Connor to drag Piper off of Drew, and yet she still strained towards her, as she lay crying on the floor, as Victor, shocked into stillness by the ferocity of the assault, finally stepped forward, putting Drew to sit up.

"How could you?" Piper voice was soft, insistent and lethal, like the sound of a serpent slithering towards its prey. "You'd betray a fellow demigod for what? Revenge? Self-satisfaction? Your own sick amusement?" 

Victor attempted to stare her down - but looked away. Piper's multicoloured eyes were accusing, glorious and terrible all at the same time. 

"You are no sister of mine," Piper said, her words containing no charmspeak, yet her voice was more devastating than it ever been. "You will never again be a sister of mine. You," she added, menacing Victor with a stare, "are pathetic for following my sister down this path." 

Charmspeak flooded her voice. "Get out of here. Speak of this to no-one. I could," she stated coldly, "make you forget everything you've heard, but that would be too easy. You'll pay the price for this after we've sorted out this mess. And if either Will or Nico die," she finished, her face mirroring the cold darkness of the void of space, "it will be all the worse for you."

Drew and Victor didn't even look back as they fled the room, their faces contorted with terror. 

Piper turned around to find everyone looking at her, astonished.

"What? Am I not allowed to get angry?"

"No, Piper," Jason replied, taking her hand. "It's just that I've never seen you so angry before." He smiled half-heartedly. "It's actually quite scary. Gaia scary, if you ask me."

She swatted him. "Don't. She's just -" she shook her head unable to finish her sentence." Demigods should be able to rely on each other. We've only got each other really - we can't spend all our mortal parents in case they're attacked - and our godly parents aren't exactly the most attentive people. And she's just condemned them to whole world of trouble." 

"We'll just have to hope Artemis can get them to the Labyrinth in time," Annabeth said. "I want to go after them. I really do. But there's really nothing we can do for the two of them now - by the time we get there it will all be over. But we need to start thinking about what we're going to do about our other problem. Ouranos."

"I second that notion," said Reyna. "We'll contact you tomorrow when we have a semblance of a plan, and after we've discussed this new threat with the Senate."

"Goodbye, Reyna," said Percy. "Don't stress too much." 

"I'm Roman. Stress is not a word in my vocabulary. We leave that to you Greeks."

"Just remember we're here if you need us."

She smiled wearily, before the connection faded, leaving a darkened space where the leaders of Camp Jupiter had been.

A flash of light from the hallway distracted them. Clarisse walked back in, blinking repeatedly.

"I managed to wake Apollo up," she said, "but he left as soon as he found out where Zeus had gone." She smiled. "Your sister and her had better watch out, Piper. He had woken up by the time you started talking, and waited around just long enough to see their faces before he vanished. They've now got an immortal enemy."

"Um," Travis said, raising a hand, like a schoolchild. "So, Zeus said he was looking for a Titan? Is Will hosting a Titan?"

"I'm impressed." Annabeth sounded genuine. "You put that together fast."

"It makes sense, really. At least now that we can put a label on the new powers Will developed." He gave a wry smile. "Also, it was my brother who hosted Kronos. It's not that hard to imagine."

"Well, we'd prefer if it didn't go any further," she said pointedly. "It's hard enough for Will as it is."

"Don't worry. It won't. I know I speak for everyone here when I say that." Miranda's voice was stern, just like her mother's.

The other head councillors nodded in agreement. 

"Let's just hope he's okay," Connor said quietly.

............................................................................................

The goddess traversed the ground like a wraith, her feet barely seeming to touch the ground, as she carried the boys under her arms. Artemis dodged and leapt over obstacles like a gazelle, weaving her way through the forest, towards the nearest Labyrinth entrance, hoping that her father was nowhere nearby. 

The bolt of lightning that split the tree next to them in half quickly killed that hope, the white light ferocious, the sound deafening.

"Can't he do anything right? He just had to keep him busy for a few minutes! Why is my brother such an idiot?" She picked up the pace, the world seeming to blur as she headed towards safety.

"DAUGHTER! YOU WOULD BETRAY ME?!"

More bolts of electricity descended, blasting through boulders and wood like they were glass, sending debris flying in all directions. Any lesser being would have been destroyed in an instant.

But this was Artemis. The Huntress.

She evaded her father's attacks with what seemed to be ease, completely concentrating on her goal, her eyes unwavering and piercingly bright as she pitted herself against the unspeakable wrath that came for her. 

She bounded out of the forest, into the clearing in which Zeus's Fist sat, cursing the fact she had to leave her cover - and yet still she prevailed, unflinching even as the ground all around her was torn to shreds. 

A larger bolt of energy descended ahead, striking the ground with terrible force, leaving their pursuer standing in front of them.

Artemis skidded to a halt, meeting his gaze. She put down Will and Nico, and stepped forward, a physical barrier between them and her father. 

"Daughter." Zeus's voice was a storm of carefully controlled rage. "Why have you betrayed me? Why do you harbour this abomination?"

"Why are you so intent on slaying a child?"

"He is no child. That is a Titan that stands before me! A usurper, and hated enemy of my Age. The Golden Age is gone. We, the gods rule now! Why do you defend him?"

"Father, he has done nothing to harm anyone. In fact, he saved this Camp from destruction. From a problem you should be dealing with."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Thunder boomed, and Zeus's eyes glowed with power. "YOU KNOW NOTHING-"

"No, Father." Artemis sounded tired. "You are the one who knows nothing. Ouranos is taking back the sky, and since you lost that battle with him, you haven't bothered to engage him since, sending the rest of us to do it. Instead of doing your duty, you come here seeking a child that means you no ill, while a war for your domain rages on?"

She rushed on, even as Zeus tried to respond. "You look the other way while he takes over, because you think losing makes you appear weak. You chase after this child," she said gesturing to Will, "because he is an easy target. But will you really feel reassured in your power after destroying an innocent who cannot match your power? Is that an actual solution to your problem?"

Zeus did not respond, but the sky grew darker. Nico tensed, preparing to move. This was it. He glanced at WIll, who seemed to have come to the same conclusion. 

Zeus spoke once more, his voice low. "Will you give them to me or not?"

Artemis planted her feet firmly on the ground, folding her arms, her stance clearly defiant. 

Without another words, Zeus swept his arm round, releasing a blade of compressed air at his opponents, the whooshing sound, filling the clearing as it approached.

Be ready to run towards the Labyrinth, the goddess instructed her companions, communicating through thought. I will buy you some time.

Fast as thought, Artemis seized the two boys, and tossed into the air, and executed a perfect limbo, avoiding the deadly blast. 

Zeus was stunned at her speed and audacity, as it so became clear that she had not just thrown them wildly. Nico and Will sailed past Zeus, rolling to their feet , breaking into a hasty sprint towards the pile of boulders that would be their refuge.

As Zeus raised his hand to strike them down, a shooting pain went through his foot.

Looking down, he was enraged to see a silver arrow sticking through his shoe, golden ichor welling out of the wound. His eyes flicked up to the sky, just in time to watch as Artemis waved her bow out of existence as she completed the flip she had just done over his head, landing squarely on both feet, drawing her knives.

"No, Father. They are innocent. Or does that mean nothing?"

"You daughter, have struck me. You will pay dearly for that. You will suffer."

Zeus raised his hand, and a bolt of lightning descended forming itself into a familiar shape, the energy from the item burning her arrow to ash. 

The Master Bolt. 

Electrical blades sparked out at each end of one of the most powerful weapons in the universe. Zeus rushed at his daughter, an inarticulate cry of rage leaving his throat, as he slashed at her. Artemis flicked up her knife, deflecting his attack - but not retaliating. A blast of pure energy leapt at her - she twisted around it, a crater appearing in the wake of the assault, clods of earth flying everywhere. She pushed him away with her foot, sending Zeus stumbling backward. He stared daggers at her, and rushed back in for another round.

The sounds of the fight raged in the background, as Nico and Will hurried towards Zeus's Fist. Before this Nico and Will would have been running at roughly the same pace, Will being slightly slower. But now, the son of Apollo soared along the ground, not looking too dissimilar to Artemis, his eyes gleaming with power. He was really changing, Nico thought.

They clambered up the rocks frantically as they shook underneath them, the earth cracking, the force of the gods tearing the surroundings apart as the fought, beings of immeasurable power locked in battle of wills, a battle of innocence against pride.

Reaching their destination, they were about to rush in when a scream made them whip round. Artemis was lying on the floor, as nasty black and red gash marring her side. As she rose to her feet, a crackle of electricity sent her to her knees. 

"Of all my daughters, you were the one I considered to be most faithful. And now, you have betrayed me. Goodbye, Artemis. Maybe when you recover you will have come to your senses."

Zeus raised the Master Bolt, ready to strike down his daughter. 

Nico raised his hands to something, anything.

But Will struck first. 

He extended his arms outward, stretching them as wide as he could, before bringing his hands together, keeping his arms perfectly straight. The air rippled as a shockwave of heat, sound and light blasted out from his hands, spreading out bending the trees and setting their tops ablaze, a ring of beautiful, dancing golden flames in the night. The wave completely missed Artemis - she was too low to be caught by it. 

But it struck Zeus with - all its fury.

It set his hair alight, bursting his eardrums, golden liquid pouring from them. Any exposed skin and clothing were blackened and burnt, as the Lord of the Sky was catapulted backward flying forty feet backward, slamming hard into the earth. 

Will staggered back, drained. Nico grabbed him, but he swiftly recovered, the Titan energy within him filling him with strength.

"We can't leave her-"

"Go!"

The goddess glared at them, her expression like a tigress defending her cubs. 

"Go - or I will shoot you myself! Do not waste the gift you have been given! Go! We will send word when we have a better grasp of the situation!"

Will clenched his fists. "I can't-"

An arrow sprouted at his feet, and he yelped in surprise. Artemis was already drawing another one, when he bowed to her, and grabbing Nico's hand turned to hole on in Zeus's Fist. 

"NO! YOU ARE MINE!"

Nico pushed will through into the Labyrinth, diving in behind him while he clapped his hands. A spire of dark rock covered the entrance to the wicked maze, only to be instantly blown apart by the lightning Zeus sent their way. 

But it was enough. 

As they sprinted into the darkness, the sounds of the furious god faded away to nothingness.

....................................................................

"Are you ready to pay, daughter?"

Artemis struggled to her feet, watching her father through narrowed eyes. 

"I have achieved my goal. The innocent that was a risk is safe your unnecessary wrath. Do as will, Father," she spat making the word a curse. 

Zeus raised the Master Bolt and fired. 

When the smoke cleared, a terrible scene met his eyes. 

Artemis was still standing. But her eyes were wide with horror. 

Apollo fell, his face blank, the gaping hole in his stomach bleeding profusely. 

Before Zeus knew it, there were two arrows in his eyes. As he screamed in pain, Artemis gathered her brother into her arms.

"Foolish. Why, brother? WHY?" she screamed, her rage rippling across the clearing, a wave of invisible force, knocking Zeus down to ground.

With that, she vanished silently, destined for the only place she knew where her and her brother would find rest.

Zeus wretched the arrows from his eyes, and stood swaying slightly.

"You are a fool."

Zeus glared up at the sky. A dark cloud swirled over head, the hint of an ever changing malevolent face present within it.

"Ouranos."

The voice boomed with laughter, the sound both distorted and sonic at the same time.

"If my children wanted to help me, I would not hurt them as you did to those two. And they really love you."

"You know nothing of love!"

"Maybe not." Ouranos sounded like he didn't care. "But they are loyal. My own children betrayed me. Their mother encouraged them of course, but the choice was still theirs in the end. Your children are loyal, and would not do anything to harm you. But still you treat them in this manner. You are a fool, Zeus. And soon you will be a powerless fool."

"Not without a fight!"

"You have just incapacitated two of your best fighters. Your numbers are depleted. And I have recently recruited a new fighter. One whom your warriors, both mortal and immortal will fall before."

"Who is it that you speak of?"

"It is of no consequence. It was simplicity itself to free him, in exchange for a pledge of loyalty to me. When I told him that he would be able to get his revenge on the gods, he was quite willing to do anything. He does love to fight. He will lead my armies in my stead, and crush you. Enjoy what time you have left, Lord of the Sky."

He emphasised the last bit mockingly, before fading into nothingness, leaving Zeus alone with nothing but his silence, his rage and a pit of bottomless despair.


	26. I Have Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!

Nico and Will hurtled through the darkened corridor, flickering torches placed at uneven intervals. Their feet slapped loudly on the wet stone floor, echoing off the walls, as they put as much distance between them and quarry. Even though it wasn't likely Zeus was going to follow them, they weren't going to take the risk.

Nico wanted to laugh - a mad, demented unhinged laugh that would fill the entire corridor, and flood into the darkness. Ouranos was planning to take over. Zeus was after Will's blood. Now, they were in the Labyrinth, running for their lives.

Suddenly, there torches stopped, and they slowed down, their footsteps no longer echoing in the gloom. 

"We're not in a tunnel anymore," Nico announced. 

"I know. No echoes."

Nico might have had some control over darkness, but it didn't mean his night vision was any good.

"Will, can you light up this cavern?"

"Sure." 

His eyes glowed first, then the rest of his body, the light coalescing into a ball in his left hand, a miniature sun. He threw it into the air, where it spun above them, flaring to life, beaming radiance onto a scene that was definitely unexpected. 

They were on the edge of a mighty cavern, a vast, open space that full of wonders.

Grey stalactites hung from the ceiling, inverted gothic spires shot through with streaks of what appeared to precious stones that glistened in the newly created light; ocean blue and emerald green, gleaming and beautiful. Stalagmites strained to reach their ceiling counterparts, appearing to burst from the floor. They were identical in colour, except for the fact that little specks of ruby red that were sprinkled generously around their circumference. Pools of crystal clear water were dotted around, the surface perfectly flat, the liquid completely devoid of life. Paths, clear of all obstacles, weaved through the stone forest, leading to small clearings where the rock floor was perfectly smooth. Nico noted that the cavern was warm, and cosily so, like mild summer's day.

"Where are we?" Will asked. 

"I have no idea," replied Nico. "I've never been here before - or even heard of somewhere like this. It's so quiet. So... still."

"I can't sense anything else in here," Will said. "It's just us here." 

Nico turned to him, raising an eyebrow in an unspoken question.

"Yeah. It's the Titan in me. Every time I think I've discovered all there is to know, something else comes along to surprise me." His voice was flat, emotionless and almost cold. "Or something goes wrong."

"Will -"

"No Nico! I just tried to save the Camp, and ended up irritating Zeus! Even if we beat Ouranos, Zeus will just regain control of the sky - and most likely still be out to kill me! And that's if he doesn't decide to wipe out the whole of Camp just because they didn't give me up!"

"Will-"

"Then there's my father and Artemis. They're going to be in some much trouble just because they didn't bend to Zeus's will." His voice turned bitter. "Actually, they're already in trouble."

"How do you know?"

Will sighed. "I can't explain it. I just know. I guess the part of Helios in me, is still linked to part in Apollo. Anyway, once Helios's power woke, I sometimes found myself feeling things that aren't my feelings at all, even before the big blow up with Drew. Generally, just flashes of some random emotion. But I only realised what it was just after my father explained what happened to me when we were on Calypso's island."

"I really wanted to forgive him - but I was finding it hard. I didn't know if he was really apologising or not - it's hard to tell with my father. He's so jovial all the time, yet so distant at the same time. It was really odd to see him upset - I couldn't tell if it was real. But just at that moment, I felt all these alien emotions; his emotions. Remorse, pain, sadness. Anguish. His tears were real. They were all his." He looked up to the ceiling. 

"When I did forgive him, I felt the shift, the change. It was like an emotional overturn. Relief. Joy. I-" He stopped. "I just could tell it was him. After that, he was always there in the back of my mind."

"When we were running away, I felt his pain. Intense, burning pain in my stomach. And then just a cold emptiness. Something happened to him. I don't know what, but he's in trouble. Knowing my recent track record, his pain has something to do with me." He looked down, his face full of pain and remorse. "Maybe I should just disappear - or just go and give myself up to the gods."

The final word seeming to hang there, potent, powerful and poignant , till it faded into nothingness, silence filling the cabin with its presence. 

"Will."

The older boy turned to face his boyfriend. Nico's eyes blazed with an unfathomable darkness that actually made Will step backward.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Nico's voice was low and dark, as he grabbed a fist full of his shirt, dragging the suddenly taller demigod down so their faces were barely a inch apart.

"Why would you even say that? What gives you the right to say that?!"

Will's blue eyes slid to the side, unable to meet Nico's dark ones.

"How on earth do you think it makes me feel when you say you want to give yourself up the to the gods, who are going to rip you to shreds, blast you to dust and scatter your atoms to the four corners of the earth? How do you think I feel when you say that you want to vanish? Emphasis on the 'you'. Not us. You."

"I didn't mean-"

Nico glared him into silence, his words dying in his throat.

"I know you're going through a lot." His voice became a mere fraction of what it was before. "But I'm here with you. I'm not going anywhere. Ever. Why can't you see that you're not alone?" 

Will's face was picture that Nico couldn't read. He pushed his boyfriend away, from him and turned around, strolling a little away, trying the control himself. 

Neither of them spoke for the next few minutes as their emotions silently raged within them.

Finally, Nico broke the silence, his voice bland and featureless. 

"I think we need to rest for the night. When you're down here, it's easy to lose track of time - you forget to rest."

He pointed to a small raised plateau a little way away, with a small pool of water in the centre of it. 

"We should rest there. It's high enough that we can see if anything comes into the cavern while we're here."

Without waiting to see whether he was following, Nico moved, his feet feeling detached from his body. Will stared after him, and then followed.

When they reached the plateau, Nico walked around to the other side of the pool.

"Nico-"

"I really can't do this now, Will. I just can't." 

"No... I didn't think that you'd want to. But I can create a little shelter us. We don't need it, but I'll feel safer if we have a roof over our head."

Before Nico could respond, golden light shimmered around the small plateau, twisting and bending like pretzels, solidifying into defined shapes, that became a comfortable, one room building, coloured a soft gold. The pool sat in the middle of the room, furnished simply by two beds on either side, simply made with gold and white sheets.

Nico stared at Will, whose eyes faded from gold back to blue.

"When... how...What...?"

"I've been practising." He ran his hand through his long golden hair, a tired look on his face. "I just started to try stuff out, you know try to do what... our parents can do, and it, worked. I wanted to tell you, but I was dealing with Drew and stuff. It was my escape, my little hideout. I wanted to tell you but..." He looked embarrassed. 

"But I wasn't there for you. You had no-one to tell. You were all alone," Nico murmured sarcastically. "Thanks." He walked over to the bed his boyfriend had spun out of thin air, stripped off down to his underwear and climbed in, turning so he was facing the wall.

No-one needed to see Nico di Angelo cry anymore than they had to.

...................................................................

He was floating in the darkness, a darkness that was beyond even him. He tried to speak, tried to call out. Nothing seemed to work. He was in an endless blackness, a impenetrable darkened canvas. 

Was he still, was he moving? Was he happy, sad, up, down?

No.

He was alone.

Alone, alone, always alone.

In the darkness. Alone. Nobody, nothing, no light, no sense of time. 

Alone. 

Alone.

Alo-

.....................................................................................

He sat up, crashing his head into the Will's.

"Ouch!" Nico yelled, moving backward from the unyielding object. "Gods, why is your head so hard?"

Before he could say another word, Will waved a hand and the pain just disappeared. 

"So now you can heal without a touch?"

"Nico-"

"Anything else you haven't informed me of? Can you fly now? Have you developed sonar now? 

"Nico, please

"Can you sing in any octave now? Or have you suddenly decided that since you're all alone you just going to kick the bucket?"

"NICO!"

The force of his voice rang round the silent cabin.

Will glared at him. "Are you going to let me talk?"

"Go on."

Will's face was taut. He seemed to be struggling to find the words he wanted to say.. 

"Look, I know that I keep on saying I and me. But that's because - Nico, I love you. Desperately, dangerously, so much sometimes it actually hurts."

"Which is why I didn't want you to come with me. You have a chance at a normal life; well, as normal as it gets for demigods. People appreciate you. They want you around. They care for you. I want that for you. I'm an outsider; at the Camps, and with the gods. But you don't have to be. You can have everything you ever wanted." He looked Nico dead in eye. "I don't want to be one responsible for you dying, get hurt, or being an outcast. That would break me."

Nico held his gaze, completely unwavering. "You're not responsible for me, Will. I choose to be here. I chose to go with you. I choose to stay by your side."

"But why would you give all of the good stuff you have for me? Everything you wanted-"

Nico put his hand over his boyfriend's mouth. 

"Everything I wanted? Oh, I had everything I wanted. But I was still an outsider, an loner."

He smiled. 

"Then you came along - and just completed the picture." Tears filled his eyes - but this time he didn't care. This was the one person he should be afraid to cry in front off. "Oh Will. Don't you see? Everything I want is right here, Will. Right here, with you. Without you - I'll always be alone."

"Nico... Nico."

Nico ran his hands down his Will's face. "Will."

Their mouths came together, eager, longing for each other, sending fire through both of them. Nico pulled him towards him, finding him a lot heavier than before - and far more muscular. Will snapped his fingers and his bed moved over from the opposite side of the room fusing with Nico's. 

They smiled at each other again, and kissed again, the world and all their troubles disappearing as they held each other.

"Damn, Will..." Nico said, running his hands all over him. 

"Nico."

The way Will said his name made him look up.

The look on his face made him shiver with anticipation. 

"Do you trust me?"

"Always."

His eyes literally gleamed, the gold making his face look both alien and radiant at the same time, a odd feeling washing over Nico as they gazed into his. 

Suddenly, Nico couldn't move. He flopped back onto the bed, completely unable to even twitch, but somehow he knew his vocal cords would still work. 

Before he could even speak, Will was over him, the heat from his body making Nico tingle. 

"Tonight is all about your pleasure, Nico. It's all about you. "

With that, his mouth landing on Nico's neck planting kisses, nibbling, his tongue making him want the squirm - but he couldn't, as Will ran his hands all over him, his fingers leaving scorching trails in their wake. 

He moved down, working his way down to the middle of Nico's chest, tongue swirling round his nipples, kissing his stomach, continuing straight down, gently moving down until he reached his prize. 

Nico gasped, wanting to grasp Will's hair, to touch him, feel him, to intertwine himself with his golden-haired wonder. 

"Damn you, Will," he groaned. "That feels -" He hissed, unable to finish the sentence. 

Will chuckled quietly, running his hands down his ribcage, pressing his hands gently into his sides. 

His brain screamed at him to arch his back, to drive himself into Will - but his body wouldn't respond. The only thing he could do was lie there, making inarticulate noises, as his boyfriend sent him to the heavens. His mind was spinning, whirling around and around, as his insides twisted in pleasure.

He felt himself moving, Will's strong arms lifting him up, so he was wrapped in his golden arms, cradling him. His previously paralysed arms and legs moved, wrapping themselves around his Adonis, locking into place, completely powerless to move. Will whispered sweet nothings in his ear, squeezing him tightly, teasing Nico's entrance.

"You..."

"What, Nico?"

"Damn. You."

Will kissed him, pushing himself gently into Nico at the same time, the two of the gasping in agonising pleasure, mouth to mouth, torso to torso.

Will began to move, Nico still immobilised under whatever enchantment that had been cast on him. He should've been terrified - being trapped was something he hated more than anything else. But here, with Will, it was both liberating - and wonderful. 

Will held him, moving faster and faster, each thrust going deeper and deeper, Nico's moans getting louder and higher, Will's rising to match his, merging together to form a sound that was music to both their ears. Will grazed his sensitive spot making Nico bite down on his lip in an attempt not to scream.

"Again," he hissed in Will's ear. "Again."

"Do you mean it?" Will growled in his ear. "Tell me one more time." 

"Again, you... Again."

Will thrust again, and this time Nico didn't hold back his scream. 

Again and again Will made him cry out, each one higher, louder and stronger, his mouth pouring forth gibberish in between his cries when it wasn't meeting Will's. 

They climaxed together, smothering each other's cries with a kiss, gasping into each other, collapsing onto the bed, Nico finally free of the spell Will had placed over him.

"You..." Nico managed to get out, "are too much."

"And you are mine."

"Was that your apology? Because if it was, you can upset me more often."

Will laughed. "No. That was just us being together. I'm going to stop trying to push you away, Nico. I'm really glad that you're with me, supporting me, caring for me. And I swear, I'll never leave you alone." 

Nico climbed onto of Will, curling himself on top of his golden boy, his head resting in between his chest and his shoulder, as they fell into a deep, comfortable sleep.


	27. Love On Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico make some plans with some friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note once again, that updates will not usually be this regular, but the writing bug infected me with good ideas today. Thank you all for your comments and for the time you've spent reading this story.

Nico woke to find himself lying next to Will, wrapped tightly in his muscular arms, snuggled close to him, feeling and loving his body heat, admiring the golden tan of his skin, the planes of his body. His boyfriend's face was relaxed, free of all the tension, anger and confusion that had plagued him for the past couple of months.

Nico was happy for him, and happy to be with him. He wished they could stay here for a while longer, hidden away from all the craziness and stupidity of the forces that were about to collide. Why, oh why, did things have to go haywire at the best point of his life so far? It wasn't fair.

"What did you say?"

Nico looked up to see Will's eyes half open. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you."

"It's alright." His eyes opened fully, and he stretched under the blanket. "You were saying something about it not being fair?" 

"I didn't even realise I had said that aloud. But I was just thinking that it wasn't fair that we finally get together - and then everything goes horribly wrong."

Will kissed his head gently. "It's just the way it happened. We can't do anything about it except for just try to ride it out. But," he continued, drawing Nico even closer to him, "like you've been telling me, as long as we're together, it'll be okay." He found Nico's hand, lacing their fingers together."I honestly believe that. With all my heart."

"Will, I love you. I'm going to be with you every step of the way."

They lay like this for a while, just lying there, the only two people in the world. Then Will sat up, sweeping Nico into his arms, floating into the air. The water in the pool started to steam lightly at the same time. 

"Let's have a bath, and then breakfast. We can decide how we're going to handle everything once we're ready to move."

Nico nodded, and Will floated over to the pool to begin the new day.

...........................................................................

Once they had bathed and eaten, Will waved his hand, and the house dissolved into golden dust that sparkled for a second before vanishing into the gloom. The sphere of light still hung in the cavern , casting light across the area, the light refracting off the crystals. 

"So what now?" Will asked. "We're safe down here, but none of our friends safe where they are. It doesn't solve any of our problems. And it really doesn't help either of the Camps."

"True," replied Nico. "But we have no idea what's going on up there. So we need information. And fast. Time passes strangely in the Labyrinth, so I have no idea how long we're been down here." 

"Can we contact people in the Labyrinth? Or does it prevent us from doing that?"

"I could use a ghost to contact them. But that might take too long. The quickest way would be a Iris message really, but I don't know how we're going to make a rainbow. I've got the drachma, but without the medium, we'll have to settle for the ghost."

Will reached out, and flicked Nico lightly on the head.

"What was that for?"

Will looked at him. "Son of Apollo. Hosting Helios. Who happens to be the sun god, and the son of the Lord of Light?"

Nico felt a dash of colour rising to his face. "Oh. Yeah."

To his surprise, Will gave him a satisfied smile. 

"I love it that you've completely forgotten that I'm hosting the Sun deity. Love really is blind, isn't it?" he teased.

Nico shoved him gently. "Make the rainbow happen then, Solar Boy."

"We're going to have to work on that nickname," Will grumbled good-naturedly. He outstretched his hand, and beams of light spun themselves away from his fingertips, spreading out and separating into the seven colours if the rainbow. Nico tossed the golden drachma into the beautiful illusion, and spoke the words he'd heard so many times before. 

"O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Camp Half-Blood."

The rainbow shimmered, the light distorting as it reformed itself into a picture of Camp Half-Blood. 

Nico and Will breathed a collective sigh of relief. The Camp was well under its way to being repaired, with scaffolding and tools visible around almost every single cabin. The sun was low in the sky, but the work didn't seem to be slowing down at all. 

He focused on the picture, and it moved, searching for the people who didn't hate them, and who understood the severity of what was going on. 

Eventually, they arrived at the roof of the Zeus cabin, where Jason stood, looking up the sky, a frown on his face. Just as they were getting close, he seemed to sense their presence, and turned, looking for someone around. 

"Jason!"

"Nico? Nico! Where are you?" 

"Up here, just a bit above your head, and to the left."

Jason followed his instructions, eyes squinted narrowed as he tried to pick out where they were. As soon as he found them, his eyes opened wider, a smile replacing his frown. 

"I'm so glad you two are alright - it's been a day and a half since you escaped. We had no idea what happened after were in the Big House. Zeus didn't come back, and Apollo and Artemis just vanished. The area on the way to Zeus's Fist was in ruins, so we had no way of tell what went on." 

"We're fine. Artemis saved us from Zeus, but we're not sure what went on after that. Will suspects there's something wrong. But we have no way of knowing whether they're okay or not."

"We'll look into it," Jason said. "But for now, you two need to stay down there, and stay safe."

"We can't do that. Ouranos is rising, and we're part of the only line of defence against him. Sitting by while you guys fight him is not an option we can accept. We're two of the most powerful demigods - there's no way we can just ignore this whole situation - no matter how much we want to, or how it dangerous it is. Anyway, Zeus will be too busy trying to keep control of the sky to bother with us."

"My father is obsessive - he won't give up so easily."

Will looked into the rainbow, staring Jason in the eye. "We'll be fine. There must be something we can do that doesn't involve running and hiding."

Jason sighed. "I don't think-"

"Hey Jason! Why are you talking to thin air?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "I'm not talking to the air, Percy. Come up here and see for yourself."

Within a few moments, Percy's grinning face popped up next to Jason's. 

"Hey, you two! Glad to see you're alive."

"We're fine," Nico replied. "Just seeing what we can do to help."

"And I'm saying," Jason cut in, "that they need to stay where they are, as my father's still out to get them."

"Well, I might actually have a solution," Percy announced, leaning over to whisper in Jason's ear. 

Nico and Will watched curiously, until Percy moved away, and Jason looked at him, an amused look on his face. 

"It seems like Annabeth is rubbing off on you."

Percy threw up his hands. "Can no-one accept that I occasionally do think things through?"

"Not really, Jackson. You're more known for being impulsive and loyal until it becomes dangerous."

"And you're just another goody two shoes that couldn't break a rule if his life depended on it."

"You are so-"

"Ahem. We're still here you know."

They paused. "Sorry, Nico." Percy shrugged. "Good banter is hard to come by these days."

"Especially when they think you're going to go all mental on them if they insult you," Jason added. "But enough of that. What Percy was telling, me was that, they've just received a report from Calypso and Leo that they've found out what the problem is at the Oracle of Delphi."

"More like who," Percy corrected.

"And that would be...?" Will queried. 

"Khione and her brothers."

"The snow goddess? And her stupid brothers Cal and Zethes?"

"Yeah. Apparently, Calypso spoke to a nymph who came from the area. The entire place has been snowed under and frozen, while the children of Boreas defend it like raging beasts. Leo and Calypso tried to get through, but found that they couldn't, as the Boreads had somehow received a major power boost."

"Ouranos," Will said. 

Jason took over the narrative, nodding. "Most likely. And you're actually in a better position than we are to go and check it out." 

Nico frowned. "Why's that?"

"We had another conversation with Hazel about whether or not you could hide indefinitely in the Labyrinth from Zeus, and she made some pretty convincing points, other than the fact that he'll lose power underground. First of all, when Pasiphae recreated the Labyrinth , she went a little bit overboard. It no longer just exists under America - it now stretches across the entire world, with entrances popping up everywhere. According to Hazel, since it's still expanding and changing, the Labyrinth hasn't settled yet, someone with the know how or enough power can create new doors to the Labyrinth - meaning if you travel to Delphi, you can literally just come out right near where you need to be."

"But how are we meant to get to Delphi? It's not like the Labyrinth has a map or something."

"That's the only problem," Percy acknowledged. "We don't quite know how you'd find you way there without some help, or-"

"I can get us there."

Nico turned to Will. 

"How?"

" I think it's something to do with Helios." Will's voice became slightly deeper for a moment." Light burns away all the darkness, and any concealment." The tone lifted straight after that sentence. Percy and Jason didn't notice it, but Nico did.

" I can see straight through the Mist, or anything else that tries to hide something. But it only works for physical things - I'm not a human lie detector, or a mind reader."

"So you can see anything that's hidden?" Jason questioned in awe. 

"That's about right. I only noticed when the Hecate cabin were doing some of their Mist tricks and I wasn't deceived by them at all. Then I saw all the traps round the Ares and Hephaestus cabins, and anything else people wanted to hide. It's like a sixth sense mixed with X-ray vision. And it appears that it works in the Labyrinth as well. I wanted to go somewhere safe, and there were loads of corridors leading off that looked safe - I see in the dark as well - but only one could lead us to safety."

"Effectively," Percy smiled, "the Labyrinth can't deceive you."

"Yeah," said Will, "and I'd be all for heading off now if it wasn't for one little problem. Zeus."

"I'd almost forgotten Big Sparky was after us," Nico muttered. 

Percy and Jason stared at him for a moment, their faces straining with something Nico didn't recognise. Whatever it was they seemed to be doing alright, until Jason and Percy's eyes met - and then it was all over. They collapsed onto fell onto the roof, laughing helplessly. 

Nico watched them in astonishment until he realised that the laughter wasn't just coming from Jason and Percy. He looked around, and saw that Will was doubled over, having trouble breathing with his mirth, the rainbow flickering in time with his wheezing breathes. 

"Oh come on! What's so funny about that? Piper calls Jason Sparky, so Zeus is potentially-"

"Nico," Jason managed to stammer out, "just... stop!"

Percy was too busy clutching his stomach to say anything, tears streaming down his face. There was nothing Nico could do but wait until, the laugher had fizzled itself out.

"That," Percy said, final sitting up, "was the most I've laughed in ages. I'd forgotten how funny you are, Nico."

Nico just shook his head, but his smile completely cancelled out the effect. "You guys laugh so easily."

"Yeah," replied Jason, " but it's fun to laugh once in a while. Anyway," he carried on a serious note returning to his tone, "my father has literally locked himself away in Olympus. Again. He won't be coming out anytime soon, I think, and the other gods and goddesses are either with him, or fighting Ouranos. I doubt he'll come out to fight with you. And anyway, he's losing power every day. To travel to the home of the Oracle, outside of America, so far from his defences, would be really foolish." 

"How can you tell that he's losing power?" Nico asked.

"The feeling of the sky is changing. It feels different. Not wrong, just... alien. It'll be interesting when I next try to fly."

"Won't you lose power, like you father has?" Nico. 

"No. He draws his power from the sky - I just have the ability to manipulate it. Although I can take energy from it if I really need to, my powers are part of my DNA. It'll be harder to do, since the sky is swiftly becoming Ouranos's playground, but I'll still be able to do most stuff. Zeus only has sky powers because he took over the sky. If Ouranos succeeds, he'll simply be a god with no particular sphere of influence."

"But hopefully," Percy went on, "with the Oracle back in play, we might be able to see what we need to do to defeat Ouranos."

Nico nodded. "You alright with this, Will?"

"It solves our problem of helping the Camps, without having to worry about Zeus, and we actually get to do something useful. Sounds great to me."

"That's a relief," Percy said. "We were going to sent a team to help Leo and Calypso, but only as a last resort. With the attack on the Camps, we can't afford to have too many people away."

"It's no problem. We'll set off right now, then. Thanks, guys."

"No problem," Jason said. "Just try to stay safe, okay?"

"We will," Nico and Will said together, before Will cut of the rainbow, and it faded away like it was never there. 

Before Nico could say another word, Will spoke.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my ability to see hidden things. It's just people didn't trust me already, and knowing that would have probably made them hate me even more. But you're not people. I should've told you."

Nico hugged him. "It's alright. We're starting over, remember? You've got plenty of time to tell me about your powers. I suspect we've got a fair walk ahead of us. And Will?"

"Yeah?"

"You feeling okay?"

Will pursed his lips. "I think so. Why?"

"Nothing." I must've imagined that change in voice, Nico thought. "Let's go then. Over there then, I take it?" he said, pointing to the door on the far side of the cavern. 

" Nope," said Will. "That door on the other side of the cavern is not the one we want."

"Well, I don't see any other ones - but I guess you do?" 

Will smiled, and pointed to a large stalagmite near the opposite wall. "That's a door in disguise. And that's the one we want. There about forty seven others as well, but that's the one we need."

Nico took his hand. "Come on, then. Let's go."

They moved swiftly, reaching the other side of the cavern, where the door opened at Will's command. As they stepped through it, the door closed behind them, and the ball of light illuminating the vast expanse dimmed, fading with one final, brilliant flash, making the beautiful scene sparkle one last time before it disappeared in the back into darkness.


	28. My Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will admits something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even I can't handle parts of this chapter. My heart.

Will led their way through the tunnels of the Labyrinth, moving swiftly, but cautiously. Now that the Labyrinth had expanded all over the world, they were unable to know exactly what they were going to run into down here. Nico had been all over the world, and knew that there were monsters of all shapes ,sizes and descriptions everywhere - but were unable to travel easily. Now they had the means to travel anywhere as well. It was almost impossible that they wouldn't know about the Labyrinth - something that powerful couldn't be hidden for long.

But nothing came for them. Nothing at all. 

In fact, Nico suspected that they were trying to stay away from them. He'd been keeping an ear out for any sign of trouble, but all he ever heard were the scuttling of claws, the flap of wings and the shuffle of feet - always away from them. Never towards them. The one time he actually caught sight of something, he'd only seen a flash of a glowing eye before it bounded off down the subterranean tunnels, as if it was fleeing from something great and terrible.

Which, in a way, it was.

Due to the fact that they were underground, and Zeus knew about his secret, Will had no reason to disguise or limit the fact he was part Titan. So he'd lowered his defences, as it was easier to use access his Titan given abilities when he was in full contact with that part of himself. 

The wash of power Nico felt with every step was astonishing. It seemed that Will had somehow become even more powerful - and the power was palpable, comparable to that of a god. It was no surprise that nothing was coming after them - they wouldn't be able to do much against him. Nobody except for a deity would have much of a chance against him, Nico realised.

It was a good thing he was so good natured. 

But it wasn't just his aura that had changed. Will had seemingly grown again, as had his hair, but he didn't seem to have noticed at all. His voice changed again as well - it sounded fuller and richer, with a seductive, smooth quality to it. Yet it still sounded like Will. It still had all his warmth and kindness - it was just different. 

"Will?"

"Yeah?"

"You realise your voice has changed again? And that you're taller and your hair has grow longer?"

Will looked at him, and then nodded. "I hadn't noticed till you mentioned it, but since you did, I see the difference now. I feel different as well."

"How so?"

"I feel stronger - physically and supernaturally. And I'm also feeling more at ease."

"From what?"

"I did tell you earlier on that when I first started having all the explosions I felt like there was a bit of a storm going on inside me, right?"

Nico remembered. He'd playfully told Will off for not telling him - and reinforced his warning for Will to never do it again.

"Well, now, I feel more at peace. More at rest. It's like my body has gotten used to the fact I have part of a deity inside of me."

"I wonder if that's why you're growing," Nico said. "That's a lot of power that's in you - it was unlikely that there weren't going to be any physical changes. Apparently, Luke looked real ill when he first started hosting Kronos, but eventually gained preternatural strength and reflexes once all the pieces of Kronos were in him. And he was only meant to be Kronos's shell, to allow him to heal until he didn't need him anymore. So if Kronos had actually fused with soul, like Helios did with you, I'm sure the result would've been similar to yours. But why don't you realise when it happens? " 

"I just don't notice them," replied Will. "It's like my body automatically adapts to them - so I don't realise anything until you or someone else mentions them. And I've got more important things to worry about than my hair, so I don't really notice it either." He paused for a moment, his expression puzzled and curious." I just wonder when, and where it will all end. These powers are really changing me. I don't feel... completely like me anymore. I can do things that I can't even explain to you - and they feel natural. Like I'm meant to be able to do them - except I know I'm not."

Nico frowned. "But are they changing you as a person? I mean, are they making you crazy, or giving you a megalomania complex? Are they changing your personality?"

"Not that I can tell. I still feel like me - just different. I see thing differently."

"I'd honestly be surprised if you didn't change slightly - you've had a lot to deal with. But as long as you don't go crazy, or try to destroy the world, you'll be okay." 

"I guess so." Will fell silent for a minute. "But more importantly Nico, are you alright with everything?"

"About what?"

Will looked at him, worry in his eyes. "You've been taking care of me all this time, fighting off people on my behalf, and doing your duties as well. And then there's the fact that I'm changing as well..."

"I guess I am, Will. I don't know why though." He felt his face colouring slightly, a smile coming to his face. "I think it's just being with you. I know it's idealistic and naive... but you literally just make everything that much more manageable, just that little bit better. I can't explain it." He laughed quietly. "It's just one of the many things that I really like about you. You just have this strange effect on me that no-one else does."

Will reached over and held took his hand. 

"Di Angelo, here's a secret I've never told anyone. I've had crushes before - a couple that were more than crushes, little things here and there. But honestly, when I saw you for the first time... There was just something about you. I didn't know what it was, but even if I had known, I couldn't have done anything about it - you were quite prickly back then, and clearly not interested in anyone."

"I was difficult, I'll admit that."

"Yeah, but you were going through a lot. Then, the next time I even thought about any of this properly was when you were half dead from transporting that statue across continents. I literally couldn't think of you not being around Camp Half-Blood - it physically hurt to. An ache in the middle of my chest. That's why I was so adamant that you should take a rest - even though we were in the middle of a battle. I didn't want you going anywhere before I at least had a chance with you."

He paused for a while, their light footsteps the only noise in the tunnel. Nico sensed he hadn't finished yet, but was wondering what he was going to say, especially since it was taking so long.

When he finally spoke, his voice was vulnerable, tender and so sincere that it made Nico's heart want to stop. But what he said truly blew him away.

"What I'm trying to say is... you're my first love, Nico."

Nico didn't know what to feel, or what to say. This was... wow. He was someone's first love? The one that they'd always remember. The one who would always make their heart skip slightly, even if they didn't want it to. The one who they literally adored. The first person they could truly see forever with.

That was him? He was Will's first love?

For the first time in his life, Nico di Angelo was euphoric. This feeling went beyond the pleasure of touching Will, feeling him, being intertwined with him. It was far removed from all the feelings that flooded him when he remembered the time they spent together; those special little moments that were so ordinary, and yet still meant so much.

This feeling couldn't be compared to anything. It was in a class all of its own; truly magical, unique, irreplaceable. 

He dragged Will towards him and hugged him, not wanting to let go, never wanting to let go of this moment, this feeling. 

He was Will's first love. 

Did Will know how much those words meant to him?

The unwanted, lonely, angry child from the 1940's was someone's first love.

And not just anyone. 

Someone who he loved as well. 

"Nico-"

"Shush, Will. Just hold me."

Will chuckled quietly, and put his arms around Nico, pressing the two of them together. 

They stayed like that for a while, neither of them needing to move, neither of caring that were in the Labyrinth, neither of them caring that the war with Ouranos and Zeus still raged above their heads. 

They had each other. And that was more than enough.

Eventually, they simultaneously looked at each other. 

"You ready?" Will asked, the hint of a smile on his face. "We're almost there."

Nico released him, and took his hand once more as they continued down, to plunge, from their moment of bliss, back into the turmoil of reality.

.................................................................................

"We're here."

Nico looked around. They had been walking down a normal looking corridor, when Will had slowed down, and paused by a blank stretch of wall.

"So I'm guessing we're going to have to make a door. You up to it, Will?"

"I can try." Without saying anything else, he raised a hand a lay it flat on the wall of the Labyrinth. A humming noise filled the air, and Will begun to glow golden once more, power thrumming through the air, pulsing like heartbeat. It was truly an amazing sight to see.

And nothing happened. 

The wall didn't shift, and no door appeared. 

Will took his hand off the wall, frowning, his eyes clouded in thought. 

"What's wrong?" 

"It's really weird. I fed it energy, but it just absorbed it. I tried to concentrate on making a door, but it didn't work." His eyes suddenly cleared. "But then again, I have no experience in making doors. But you're able to shadow travel. That's similar to making a door, right?"

"Yeah..."

"You want to try?"

Nico shrugged. "Okay, but if a Titan could succeed, why would a demigod?"

"Just try. I want to see something."

Nico walked over to wall, and pressed both his hands against it. He could feel the energy within it seething, sitting there waiting to be twisted, to be moulded, to be transformed. 

He focused on creating a door out of the Labyrinth, trying to recreate the feeling a shadow travel on the wall. To his surprise, a door started to form, an ornate, black door, covered in swirls and carvings that made the eye follow them in loops. 

Then he was tired, so tired, he was slipping, his mind going blank-

He yanked himself away from the wall, panting, his energy suddenly returning to him, his body recovering from the sudden drain. The door faded back into the brown-grey stone of the tunnel wall, gone without the slightest trace.

Will grabbed his arm. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Just let me catch my breath." Nico took a couple of deep breaths, and straightened up. 

"What happened?" Will repeated. "The door was right there."

"I couldn't sustain the level of energy needed to complete it. The energy required to control the Labyrinth is too much for me to handle - and I can't draw from the energy of the Labyrinth itself because I'm manipulating that energy with my own. 

Will tilted his head. "Manipulating the energy was no trouble for me. It was just I didn't know how to open, or even create the door."

The two of the looked at each other, seeing a familiar gleam in the other's eye. Words were completely unnecessary.

Once more they took each other's hand, and opened themselves up to each other. Or, more accurate Nico opened himself to Will, who reciprocated the gesture, his Titan powers granting him abilities that even he didn't quite understand yet. 

They met, a meeting of the minds, a meeting of the souls, something pure, transcendental, beautiful and exotic, reading , knowing and understanding each other in ways they could never have dreamed of. Their limits disappeared, and they became as one, two personalities looping, writhing and exploring each other.

They touched the wall together, Nico creating the door, Will providing the energy needed to fuel the transformation. Before they knew it, the task was complete.

A black and gold door stood before them, engraved with suns and shadows and other things that neither of them understood, but instinctively recognised, at some subconscious, underlying level.

"We are amazing," Nico said.

"Hell yes, we are," Will replied. 

Pushing on the door, it swung open smoothly, as they strolled through to their next challenge.


	29. Hot Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burnin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everybody! Hope you have a great day whenever and wherever you are!

The door swung closed behind them with a soft click, as they stepped out into the mountains. Mount Parnassus loomed above them, the sky, a beautiful blue, calm and soft, wispy clouds floating high above them. The grey of the mountain faces, covered in lush greenery, dominated the surroundings. Nico's eyes picked out patches of brown and flashes of colour sparsely dotted around, and he felt the warm breeze of the Greek wind blowing through his hair. It was a lovely day.

But there was something terribly wrong here.

Nico sensed it before he saw it. The presence in the storm that had ravaged Camp Half-Blood was all around them, but it was faint, and seemingly subdued. Yet it still retained an edge of cruelty, with more than hint of malice and ill intent.

Then there was the other presence. This one was much closer and far more potent, a turbulent mass of furious energy, ready to lash out and destroy something. 

Will tapped Nico on the shoulder.

"Look."

Nico turned - and saw a horrific sight.

An enormous column, a spinning vortex of what appeared to be cloud sat in the middle of small plateau on the mountain. But as he peered more closely at it, he realised this was no cloud.

It was a blizzard. 

The snow swirled like a demon possessed, going round and round whipped into the conical shape by the same furious presence Nico had sensed. The pillar swayed slightly, almost drunkenly, the motion moving up and down the spiral as it spun in an endless circle. Eerily, it made no sound at all, a silent, unusual sight in the sunny Greek countryside. 

"Ouranos must've given her a serious upgrade," said Will. "There's no way she should be able to maintain a concentrated blizzard like that in these conditions - it's far too warm to even consider any type of cold weather here. She should be greatly weakened."

"Clearly, that's not the case here. Seems like Khione is doing perfectly well. I doubt she even needs those stupid brothers of hers with her."

"I'd guess they're just the frontline troops - you throw them at an enemy, and if they can't defeat whoever's coming after them, then Khione steps in. They're nowhere in her league. She feels like a fully fledged goddess, rather than just a minor one, while they feel like minor gods now."

Nico didn't bother to question how Will knew this. He just simply accepted it - what was the point of questioning the obvious? 

"So, how are we going to go about freeing the Oracle?" Will continued. "Should we find Calypso and Leo first, or should we just give it a go?"

"We should find them first - I think we'll need all the help we can get to combat this. Remember, Calypso's a goddess, and if she couldn't get through, we need to know why. "

"And she's more experienced than I am with all the divine powers and everything," Will added. 

"That too."

"Well, then, let's go and see them then," Will said.

He pointed down to the left of the blizzard column construct, about a mile away from it. A large, elongated, golden shape lay on the grass, two tiny figures sat atop it. 

"I'll shadow travel us-"

Before Nico could say another word, Will had scooped him off the ground, holding Nico in his arms. 

"Hold on tight," was all he said, before he leapt into the air. 

Nico let out a little gasp as he watched the ground seemingly fall away beneath him. He clutched tightly on to Will, as he was carried into the air. His boyfriend flew low, heading straight towards their friends. 

"Will... this is amazing!"

Will laughed. "I know. It's a great past time when you can't sleep. I did it during the night, while we were at Camp Half-Blood. I hate to admit it, but those comments really got to me sometimes. I wanted to be somewhere where no-one could find me. The sky was a great option - and I wanted to test how powerful I actually was."

"Can we do this more often?"

He kissed Nico's forehead. "Whenever we have time."

As they approached, Will slowed, straightening up, his feet touching the ground without a sound. The two figures jumped off the dragon and walked towards them, smiles lighting up their faces. 

"HEY!!" Leo yelled. "How are you guys?"

"They're probably deaf now, like I am," Calypso said, swatting Leo. "Seriously, they're not a million miles away."

"We're fine," Nico replied, trying hard not to laugh. There was just something about the way Leo and Calypso interacted with each other that he found highly amusing. "You guys okay?"

"We're fine," Calypso answered. "Just having trouble dispersing that ridiculous blizzard."

"How come?" Will asked. "You're a goddess, Leo's basically a living flamethrower and Festus is basically a furnace in dragon form. I know they've had a power boost, but surely it isn't that substantial?" 

"It really is." All jollity had left Leo's voice; he was dead serious now. "We did manage to break through, but once they got their boost, they were just too powerful. Ouranos made them insanely strong - and half mad as well. But I think," he said, punching Will lightly in the shoulder, "with Sunshine here, we might stand a better chance. That ice and snow is going to require some serious heat to melt it." 

"So what's the plan then?" Nico said. 

"Well, when we went in, Cal attacked me, Zethes attacked Festus, and Calypso and Khione fought. We were winning, until Ouranos gave them a boost of power and were driven back and nearly frozen." Leo involuntarily shivered. "It was awful. I mean, Calypso would've been perfectly fine - she'd still look great preserved in ice. But I'd have probably been caught a really awkward pose." He assumed an odd twisted shape, his face displaying mock shock and horror. "I can't go down like looking like this!"

Calypso clicked her fingers, and Leo froze in place. 

"Hey, let me go!"

Calypso took out a small camera from her dress pocket, and took a photo. She snapped her fingers again, and Leo unfroze, falling lightly to the ground. He scrambled to his feet, and walked over to Calypso who showed him the photo. They looked at each other for a second, and Leo leaned over a kissed her, a gentle slow kiss that they both savoured. 

Neither Nico or Will felt awkward at all; they recognised the same type of bond between them that they themselves had. 

It was great to see there was someone else in the world who had what they had.

Eventually, they broke it off, faces slightly red, eyes happy and seemingly glowing.

"Sorry about that," Calypso said, pulling Leo towards her. "But now, onto business. We came up with quite a good idea for getting rid of those idiotic snow beings. If we can pull this off, we'll be fine..."

..............................................................................

"Ready?" 

They stood at just fifty metres away from the enormous column of snow. Nico could feel the unnatural cold coming from the funnel, frost coating the greenery for double the distance around. The construct loomed above them, a dark, cold presence blocking out the sun, with its vast, domineering shadow. 

Leo, Calypso, Nico and Festus rushed forward, the goddess flinging a spell into the whirling snow, forming a circular barrier that deflected the snow around it. They plunged through the portal into the icy wind and snow. 

Nico's hands and eyes stung in cold, the freezing air burning him. The temperature was well below zero and everything was white and grey blur. Then they were cut off from the raging storm by a shield, erected by Calypso with a simple wave of her hand. 

"So where do we go from here?" Nico asked.

"To the centre," Calypso said, her eyes dark and focused. "The Boreads won't come to us."

They trudged through the localised storm, barely able to see ahead of them. Nico thought he saw structures of structures in the snowstorm, but these features, were swallowed up before he could discern what they exactly were. 

After walking seemed to be an endless haze, they reached the centre of storm. 

There, atop three thrones carved out ice, sat the three Boreads. 

Nico didn't even bothering looking at the moronic brothers for more than a passing moment. They were dressed in more or less the same armour, ice white medieval European armour, complete with helmets that made them look more stupid than they already did. 

Khione, on the other hand, looked as poised and deadly as ever. Her eyes were colder than the storm she had created - absolute zero, Nico thought. Not a shred of warmth, mercy or passion were visible. She was dressed in a knee length ice crystal dress, with a matching scarf. Her feet were bare, and her long hair free to flap in the breeze, only held down by an frozen circlet of ice that sat atop her head, encrusted with what looked like white diamonds.

She spoke her voice sounding the crunch of footsteps in snow.

"You have returned for more?" She smiled, revealing teeth the same colour as pearls. "I did not think you were so foolish."

"We've got back up this time, Ice Princess!" Leo replied. "The Ice Age is about to meet global warming!"

"I think not, Leo Valdez." She stood, the ground beneath her feet freezing over again, cracking under the icy power, the temperature dropping even further - they felt it, even through the shield.

"What will the four of you do to me? You do not even have the dangerous one, that Will Solace with you. You cannot defeat me. I am Khione, goddess of snow, and soon I bury entire continents in snow, and freeze Olympus itself!"

"Why do you serve Ouranos?" Nico yelled at her. "I thought you would've learned after Gaia!"

"I served Gaia until she abandoned me - which was when Ouranos found me."

He smile split her face in two, her eyes now gleaming with a manic, frozen stare. "I hate the gods - and Ouranos, unlike Gaia is like me - he is of the sky! A kindred spirit of such power that wants those simpletons, those weak Olympians erased? How could I resist?" Her eyes flashed, and the storm grew even stronger.

"He has given me powers beyond what I could ever achieve by myself. He subdued my father and my uncles, and allowed me to enslave my pitiful siblings! What more could I ask for?"

She laughed, sounding a glacier calving, and raised her arms, signalling to her brothers. 

"But I tire of this. I simply must guard the Oracle of Delphi - and all of this will be mine forvermore. Attack, my brothers! Kill them, and allow me to fulfil my destiny!"

Cal and Zethes simply launched themselves off their thrones, and at their adversaries. 

Nico didn't even look at the other two. He knew the plan. He launched himself at Zethes as Festus rose to join him. Leo somehow raised his twin war hammers, his entire body coated in thin layer if fire and went to combat Cal. And Calypso rose into the air to meet Khione, flames flickering in her hands.

Zethes dodged a blast of fire from Festus with unnatural speed, and swung his Celestial bronze sword at Nico, who blocked it, deflecting it away and responding with a jab that his opponent sidestepped. Zethes reached out his hand, reaching out to touch Nico - he jumped back, stamping hard on the ground so that a black spire of rock rose, piercing through Zethes's hand. 

The immortal blinked, and then slashed through the rock with his sword, reaching to pull the long spear out of his hand, his blood a strange mixture of gold, black, blue and more - all the colours they'd seen coming out from the two wind gods they'd fought back home. Before he could resume his attack on Nico, Festus bathed him in flames. Nico stumbled back, putting distance between him and torrent of flames. When Festus retreated, landing next to Nico, Zethes was left standing there, burnt and bleeding. But even as they watched he healed himself, and raised his sword ready for the next round.

As they clashed again and again, Nico caught glimpses of his friends out of the corner of his eye, desperately fighting their own duels. Leo had suddenly become a gymnast, bounding all over the place, wielding his hammers with surprising grace and precision, deflecting Cal's blade and managing to land a few blows of his own. Calypso and Khione danced in the air, exchanging blast of fire and ice, forming weapons out of their respective medium, only to shatter them against the might of the other. They weren't winning, but they certainly weren't losing. All the while, the wind howled, whipping the snow into irritating flurries around them.

A high pitched scream distracted them all, as they turned to see Khione shooting down from the sky, wreathed in flames. She crashed into her throne shattering it, her scarf flying off her, dress ripping, as she rolled to a halt. 

She looked up, murder in her eyes, as they turned pure white. 

"Cal! Zethes! To me! Now!"

Her brothers instantly retreated to their sister, helping her rise to her feet. She shook them off angrily, and raised her head to the sky, as Calypso landed, and was swiftly joined by the others.

"Hear me, O Great One-"

"NOW!" Calypso yelled, with force that rivalled her father Atlas. 

A flash of gold appeared above them, the light cutting through the endless blizzard. A golden glow appeared streaking down towards them. Nico felt the temperature rising-

Khione and her brothers responded instantly. With lightning speed eyes, glowing with colours of Ouranos, they raised their hands, beams of pure, freezing energy shot issued from them, instantly wrapping the golden body in ice. They poured on the power, knowing very well that Will was the key to the victory.

If they could stop him, then they'd won. 

The light still shone through, weakly at first, and then more and more faintly as the object began drop to the earth, completely in freefall, plummeting down to land with crash with a heavy thud, the frozen ground beneath it cracking. 

Khione smirked as she turned back the assorted group. 

"Ouranos thought you would try something like that. So he gave us a hidden burst of power to use when your boy wonder showed up. Ouranos wants to know exactly what you little freak is. I sensed he was up there, of course. Just waiting to dive in and save you all." Her smirk grew into an evil sneer. "It's just such as shame there won't be anything left to save."

Calypso laughed. 

Khione looked at her incredulously. "What're you laughing about? What's so funny? You're about to die! I should be the one laughing!"

Calypso stared straight back into those previously confident eyes, now nervous and full of wariness and fear.

"This time, the joke is on you."

And Festus opened his mouth, spewing forth a glowing fireball that arced through the raging storm to land on the other side of the Boreads. At the same time, he coiled his tail around Nico in a protective shell, while Calpyso grabbed Leo's hand.

"NOW!!" Calypso cried once more, her voice full of triumph. 

Nico wrapped himself in translucent shadows within Festus's tail, as Calypso poured energy into her boyfriend's body. They became a bonfire, a raging red, yellow and white fire that was complimented by the golden fire that had sprung up on the other side of the Boreads. Nico felt the power humming, waiting be unleashed, coiling and flexing, ready to do its worst. 

Then, like a giant sigh, the attack launched itself.

Waves of heat and light pulsed across the frozen expanse, cutting through the storm and the cold like it didn't exist. Snow was vaporised, ice was melted in one wave and evaporated by the next, the air temperature rocketing sky high, as Will and Leo literally turned up the heat. 

Calypso had suspected the Boreads would've made plans for when Will and Nico arrived. In fact, she suspected that Will and Nico's entire conversation with Jason and Percy had been overheard by Ouranos. He was the sky after all; a peaceful sky didn't mean that he wasn't watching and listening. So she suspected that he'd inform the Boreads of what was about to happen, and equip them with something to incapacitate or defeat Will. 

She'd also predicted the Ouranos would not be present in Greece, as the fight between Zeus and himself would be raging on in America rather than in the Ancient Lands. So he would most likely just leave them a means of defending themselves, rather than stick around to observe and inform them of what was happening. 

So the Boreads had no idea that Calypso and Will (under Calypso's instruction) had enchanted a rock, coating it with an aura similar to Helios's, and sending it to float over the snowstorm, knowing they would sense it, and prepare for an attack from above, not realising that Will was concealed in Festus's belly. Calpyso's shout had deactivated the levitation spell on the rock, and Boreads, thinking this was Will, had attacked it, using their surprise weapon on something that couldn't possibly harm them. 

Now they were paying the price.

They writhed around in between the two beacons desperately trying to fight back, screaming and wailing, even as the blizzard was reduced to nothingness, the sky above them was revealed. The plants around were scorched to oblivion, the stones cracking from the rapid change of temperature.

Zethes was the first one to go, as he burst into vapour, which was instantly dispersed by the heat. Cal was next, giving a mournful howl as he began to melt into the ground, forming a disturbing coloured puddle that disappeared when Festus decided to blast it with some fire of his own.

Only Khione remained, hanging on for dear life, even as she herself began to steam, her skin turning a horrid red colour. 

"I will destroy you! I'll be back! I will have my revenge!"

And with every last ounce of power she had, she flung herself upward, trying to escape the fiery trap. 

To no avail.

Will and Leo, by some unseen signal, flung out their hands. Will's fireball was golden, seemingly filled with light, not dissimilar to the beams he had used to dispatch Boreas and Notus, while Leo was a mass of whirling white and red flames. 

They met Khione at the same time, resulting in an explosion that gave out more heat than either of them had been giving out before, knocking everyone back with the resulting shockwave. Nico's shroud of darkness was ripped away, as he flew backward, rolling along the ground to painful halt.

Shaking off the ringing in his ears, Nico sat up. The ground underneath him was warm, baked hard by heat. He tried to stand - and almost fell over, his head still not quite settled yet. 

Will caught him (only Will's arms felt like that) and steadied him.

"You okay?"

"Fine, just fine. Did we win?"

Will brushed his lips gently with a kiss.

"Yeah, we did."

Nico smiled - and then passed out. The last thing he knew was that his lips were still tingling from where Will had kissed them.

What a great way to fall asleep.


	30. In Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico receives a cry for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter - it's nice and peaceful. Things will get a little crazy later on.

Nico was on an island. He had woken up lying down, but he was sure that he was on an island. It just felt like an island. He sat up slowly, expecting to feel dizzy - but he wasn't at all. Crumbling ruins of ancient buildings surrounded him, the bricks white and grey in colour, weathered by the elements, giving them a rough, uneven appearance. Looking around he noted that the landscape was devoid of much greenery, the plants mostly a light brown colour infused with a golden tinge. Small yellow flowers provided a flash of colour, complimenting the row of white lions lined that a path a little way away. The sun was setting in the distance, casting a paltry, weakened glow over the island. 

Which allowed him to notice the fire in one of the ruined buildings. 

Knowing that he must be here for a reason (with demigods there always was one) he walked towards the flickering light, and saw two figures by it, one lying down, the other sitting by the fire, staring into it.

The girl sitting by the fire looked up at Nico, her silver eyes not needing the firelight to gleam. 

Nico inclined his head slightly. "Lady Artemis."

"Come, sit by me, Nico di Angelo." Her voice sounded unusually tired, and slightly sad.

Apollo gave a groan from beside her, a pained, tortured sound that reminded Nico of a wounded animal. Nico tried to see what was wrong with him, but the light from the fire was insufficient to clearly discern anything.

"There is nothing you can do for him. But then again," she said with a smile, "that is why I brought you here."

"But how? I was just at Delphi-"

"You're dreaming, Son of Hades. But you have influence over dreams. And you are a bit of a hidden dreamer yourself, which is why this is all so realistic. But still come and sit by me. You say you were at Delphi? How is the Python?"

"The Python?" Nico said as he sat down. "There was no Python there. Only, Khione and her idiotic brothers."

Artemis's face darkened. "That pathetic snow goddess. I never liked her. Too full of herself. Ouranos is more powerful than I first thought. That snake was still there after Gaia was defeated. The Sky must have had someone kill him and replaced him with his own guards." 

"So the Oracle will go back to normal now?"

"After all the spirit of Delphi has been through, I'm not sure. But it will need help. As my brother does now. "

She reached out towards the fire, and it flared upwards, illuminating the area in a wash of brilliant light. Nico finally saw Apollo for the fully for the first time. 

The god was pale, his golden curls drenched in sweat, his eyes closed, eyelids flickering to some irregular beat that only he could hear. His fists were clenched by his sides, nails squeezing into his palms, golden trickles of ichor trickling through his fingers. Bandages were wrapped around his stomach, the ichor seeping through them darker than it should be. He twitched involuntarily, little gasping noises coming from between his lips, his breath laboured and staccato like.

"What on earth happened to him?" Nico asked, horrified. 

"Zeus tried to blast me with the master bolt, and Apollo stepped in the way." Her eyes glistened, with anger or with tears, Nico couldn't tell. But it was clear that she was distressed.

"He's such an idiot." She slammed her fist into the ground, the earth cracking beneath it. "I'd have been fine! Why would he do that to me?"

"He cares for you."

Artemis turned to him. "I know, but didn't mean he had to take Zeus's wrath for me!"

Nico looked up at the rapidly darkening sky. "Last year, I wouldn't have been able to say that I would do that for anyone. Now..." His voice trailed off. He smiled wryly. "The list is longer than I'd thought it would ever be. It just means he cared about you more than you probably realised."

"He's my baby brother. I'm meant to be looking out for him, not the other way round!"

"It doesn't always work like that. And it's not your fault, anyway. If Zeus hadn't been chasing Will and I-"

"Do not blame yourself for my father's misdemeanours." Artemis's face hardened, becoming almost wolf like; it was cold, detached, and surprisingly brutal. 

"If he was doing his job, instead of sitting locked up in Olympus, this would never have happened. When this is all over, my father and I are going to have a serious conversation."

Nico felt a chill run down his spine. The way Artemis had said 'conversation' indicated that there was unlikely to be much talking involved. 

"Artemis-"

"He cannot be allowed to continue with this behaviour." Her tone brokered for no argument. "He hurts those who care for him, and is quick to deal out punishment, and slow to forgive and correct his mistakes. This," she added, waving her hand at her brother, "is the result of thousands of years of my father acting like a petulant, cowardly child. If he was one of my hunters, he would've been expelled from the Hunt a long time ago."

"But enough of this. I cannot heal my brother."

"Why not?"

"His wound is too grievous. Furthermore, he is a god. The amount of energy I need to restore him would drain me severely - something that I cannot afford at this time. If Ouranos wins his fight with my father, I must be ready. I do not fully trust the other gods either, and half of them are caught up in the fight with Ouranos anyway. The only other option I have is my nephew."

"So you need Will to come here, so he can save Apollo?"

Artemis nodded. "That is correct. You being at Delphi is fortuitous. It will not take you long to arrive here in the flesh."

"We'll definitely come - I know Will would want to help you. But why didn't you just contact him directly, rather than getting hold of me?"

"Will has no power over dreams - and it is easier to connect with someone who does. More importantly, when I did try to contact him, I found that there are barriers around his mind. Ones strong enough to keep all but Hypnos and Morpheus out." 

Nico frowned. "Why would he have barriers around his mind?"

"I have no idea. But they are masterfully created. There was no way I could get through."

"Well, it doesn't matter now. We'll be on our way as soon as we can be."

Artemis nodded to him, her eyes steady and calm again. "Do not mention to anyone other than Will where we are - and even when doing that, make it discrete. Ouranos is always watching. He cannot see us here - something about the our connection to Delos prevents him from finding us. I cannot both defend Apollo and protect myself."

"I understand."

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Nico di Angelo."

She snapped her fingers, and glow of the fire faded into the darkness that surrounded him as the dream came to an end. 

.....................................................................

Nico's eyes snapped open. Stars filled the sky, a beautiful canopy of natural lights in the midnight blue curtain of the heavens.

What was he doing? Oh yeah, Khione, her brothers, the explosion-

The dream. Artemis. Apollo. Right.

He sat up, pushing the blanket that covered him off, only to realise where he was. Festus had curled himself around Nico shielding him from the rest of the world, a warm, golden wall between him the cool night air. 

"Hey! Nico?"

Will leapt over the dragon's glowing metallic body, landing next to Nico, dragging him into hug. 

"I was so worried about you! You just collapsed - we worked out it was from heat exhaustion. We healed you, but you wouldn't wake up."

"I'm fine, Will," Nico smiled, kissing his boyfriend, feeling the tension leave his shoulder. "But we need to go."

"Where-"

The creaking of Festus's movement drowned out the end of Will's sentence, and the dragon rose, walking away slightly, revealing Leo and Calypso. 

"Nico! You're alright!" Calypso rushed over, placing a hand on his forehead. She sighed audibly. "I'm so glad. I couldn't get you to wake up."

"I was having a wander in my dreams. Don't worry about it - thanks for patching me up."

She smiled. "It's no trouble."

"Death Boy's not dead!" said Leo happily, sitting down next to him. "Hey, has your Dad promised you special privileges once you die? I mean, you're the Prince of the Underworld, right? So I guess when you die your dad can take a holiday, 'cause he's finally got a heir to rule while he's gone."

They all stared at Leo, their faces registering mixture of disbelief and exasperation. 

"What? It makes sense."

"How do you put up with him?" Nico asked jokingly.

Calypso just laughed softly. "He's Leo Valdez. An expert at fixing things and making bad jokes. A pyromaniac that manages to destroy supposedly indestructible clothing. One of the only people in all of the universe that can irritate me. But" she said, reaching out to stroke his face, "most importantly he's my adorable cute hero. Mine, and mine alone."

She looked over at Will and Nico. "Of all the couples I've met, I think you two would probably understand best how that feels."

They simply just smiled back, but there was no need the respond. The light in their eyes spoke more than thousand words. 

The moment ended; Nico tapped Will on the shoulder. "We need to get going. Trust me, it's urgent."

To his credit, Will did not argue. "Are we going far?"

"Not really." Nico smirked at him. "We can fly there."

Will smirked right back. "Always an opportunist." 

"Where are you off to?" Leo asked. 

Nico shook his head, a barely perceivable movement. 

"We can't say," Will answered. "Nico won't say. But he says it's important."

Calypso tilted her head slightly. "Alright. Be safe. I think we're going to head back to America. Although Ouranos was interested in the Oracle, he has no need of it anymore. Now that Ouranos is winning the battle with Zeus, he won't real care about maintaining control over here."

"He's winning?" Will questioned, surprise colouring her voice.

Calypso snorted. "Zeus facing off against Ouranos? The Lord of the Sky is hiding in Olympus. He's terrified. Facing the Titans is one thing. But facing one of the primordial deities? He doesn't know how to handle himself against something like that."

"So we just abandon the Oracle?" Will queried.

"I'll place up some barriers that will prevent any interference from any outside sources. There's a residual energy in the earth around this place - prayers, questions, sacrifices... they all leave traces. I can harness it, and use it to repel any further takeovers and attacks." 

"Thank you," Will replied. "Come on, Nico." 

Nico stood up - and let himself be effortlessly swept into Will's arms. 

"You need to that more often," Nico whispered. 

Will winked at him - and took off, flying into the air with surprising ease. 

"Bye!" Leo yelled. "See you at Camp!"  
Nico waved until they passed over the mountains - and the scene below them faded into the darkened night.

.............................................................................................

"So what's going on Nico?" Will asked as they drifted through the sky. "Where are we going?"

"We need to go to-" He stopped, remembering Artemis's warning. "You that our minds connected when we made that door in the Labyrinth? Can you do that again?" 

"Sure - but why?"

"It's better if I don't say where we're going aloud."

"Alright then." Will closed his eyes, opening them again as blue became gold once more.

Nico felt the a trickle of energy running down into him, a gentle caress, that entered his mind, filling it with warmth and light, while Will got the information he needed.

But there was something else there. A underlying, darker undertone that Nico couldn't quite identify. It wasn't threatening, but there a power, a difference, a variation in it that wasn't quite Will. But before he could follow it, or identify what it was, Will retreated to his own mind. Nico tried to follow, but met a wall of resistance that he knew he could never break. He withdrew, retreating to his own mind, a thousand questions spinning around in his head. But he decided to keep them to himself. He didn't want to argue with Will.

"I'll tell you later."

Nico looked into his face, his blue eyes shining, his voice a low whisper.

"Look, I don't want there to be secrets between us. But there's just one thing that I really can't discuss yet. But believe me, I'll tell you soon."

The dark haired beauty shifted in his arms, putting his head right next to Will's, leaning on his shoulder. 

"It's okay - I know you will. I trust you - and your judgement."

Will smiled, and Nico marvelled at they didn't even have to talk anymore to communicate.

That smile showed him a million things , a million hopes, a million dreams, a million promises. 

He smiled back, as the drifted across the sky, the night air still and silent around them.


	31. Scared of Lonely/Upgrade You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything you need to know is in the title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading - I apologise this chapter took a while, it took an unexpected change in direction, and I had to rewrite it.  
> Updates may be less regular and frequent over the next few weeks, due to work and the holiday season, but I will do my absolute best to uploads as many chapters as possible. Thank you for your comments, the continued support and the interest in this little story.

They reached Delos within a few minutes. Will flew swiftly and precisely, not hesitating for an instant. He instinctively seemed to know where he was going, like he'd visited the island before. As the darkened landmass came into sight, Will headed straight towards to the single flickering light, an isolated beacon in the endless lake of darkness. 

Will slowed, gripping Nico tightly to him, even as the younger demigod fastened his arms around his neck. Landing softly and virtually silently, Will put Nico down, and they began to walk towards the god and goddess. 

Artemis rose to meet them, looking just as pale, dishevelled and upset as she had been in Nico's dream. 

"Thank you for coming so swiftly." 

"I'd have come sooner had I known," Will replied, moving over to his father's side, taking hold of his hand. Apollo clutched him tightly, his eyes flying open, moving around rapidly, unseeing and unknowing. "I'd sensed something is wrong, but could quite work out what it was. Zeus did this to him?"

"Yes." Artemis's voice was comparable to a diamond; beautiful, but hard and unforgiving. A single word that spoke volumes about how she was feeling at that moment in time. She moved to stand beside him. "Behold the justice of Olympus."

"So how do we go about healing him, then?" 

"I simply need to borrow you power - but your expertise as a healer will come in handy here. Just hold my hand, and this should all be over soon enough."

Will immediately took hold of the hand, opening himself to the Titan's power. The golden glow of Helios surrounded him once more, the invisible aura of energy crackling and humming. Artemis herself began to glow, a soft, silver light that became more intense and harsh as she knelt down to touch her brother. Silver light flooded over the god of music; he groaned as it centred over his stomach, sinking through into the wound, light peeking from under bandage. 

But the results were not promising.

Golden blood still leaked through; slower than before, but still consistently. His eyes closed slightly, but his eyes still moved around, still sightless and bewildered. 

Artemis removed her hand from her brother, her brow covered in shimmering sweat. Will let go of her, placing a hand on the floor to support himself.

"What happened?" Nico asked, rushing over to support his boyfriend.

Will didn't answer. He just breathed in and out deeply, the aura around him fading into the dark night.

Artemis flopped down beside him. "The wound is too grievous; even together, we do not have the power to heal my brother fully. And although we have somewhat healed him, it is not enough. He will still suffer greatly, and potential be afflicted with a permanent aliment."

Will spoke. "It's my fault," he announced dejectedly.

Nico rubbed his shoulders. "How is it your fault?"

"I don't have enough power." Will's voice trailed off even as he spoke the words, cracking on the last words. 

"I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH DAMN POWER!"

His fist slammed into the floor, a crater appearing in its wake, the ground shaking from the blow. Apollo let out a sharp cry of pain as he lifted from the floor, only to crash back down again. 

Artemis turned on him, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Control my nephew, di Angelo. If he hurts my brother again-"

"He didn't mean it, Lady Artemis," Nico said stepping in between the goddess and his boyfriend. "He's just really upset. He means nothing by it."

Artemis looked wild, her features twisted with rage and fear."He is my brother! My annoying, impulsive, stupid little brother. I cannot lose him! I just can't!"

"Do you think I want to lose him?" Will said, standing, looking his aunt in the eye, both of them shedding unstoppable tears. "He saved my life. He's always looked out for me, even though he wasn't around. When everyone in the Apollo cabin teased me because I couldn't shoot a bow and arrow properly, he personally visited me to teach me how. When I was having trouble with my healing powers, he showed me how to become the best healer I could be."

Nico had heard all of this before; but listening to the way Will said it now brought new meaning to the stories. They way he said the words this time round filled the memories with a tenderness and love that was only found in the deepest of bonds. 

"Don't you think that it hurts me just as much as it hurts you?" Will asked, his voice trembling. "You might've known him for longer, but he's my father. And a good one at that. I need him as much as you do. "

Artemis merely looked at him, the eyes of something powerful and ancient contrasting the young face they stared out of, tears flowing out of them, hissing with frustration as they struck the floor.

She bowed her head slightly. "I apologise. As an immortal, you understand that mortals die; they are fragile beings. But you never consider the fact that one day you, or someone close to you may fade, or suffer injuries so terrible that they cannot be repaired."

"It can't be hopeless," Nico protested. "There has to be another way!"

"No, hero," Artemis said flatly. "Unless one of us literally sacrifices the majority of our power - possibly enough to destroy or kill us - to repair this wound, it will remain impossible to heal. What we require is more - but that is not an option."

Apollo's hand suddenly whipped up, grasping Artemis around her wrist. A glimmer of power passed between the two siblings. Apollo's tanned hand fell back down, slumping to the ground with a soft thud.

Artemis smiled; a wan, weary smile, but a smile all the same.

"He says that you must not sacrifice yourself, Will. If you, he will force himself to expire immediately."

"But-"

"Do not lie. He can sense your resentment and anger, even in this state. He knows that you are likely to do something rash. He says-" she choked up for moment, but soon regained her composure. "He says he has lived a long life, and if he is going to die, he wants you to live, and not dwell on what could have been."

Will surged to his feet, Nico's hands flying off of him. "We have to try again!"

Artemis stepped in between her brother and Will. "It will kill you. Or my brother will kill himself. I do not want to witness either of those things tonight. Do not even consider fighting me. You were greatly weakened by what we tried earlier - you will not win." 

Will glared at her, and then all of the fight seemed to leave him. His shoulder drooped and he fell to his knees, not at all feeling when they struck the ground. 

"No... I should be able to... No..."

He broke down into tears once more, sobbing uncontrollably. Artemis turned away and went to sit by her brother, while Nico held his boyfriend, rocking him back and forth as the world spun onward.

......................................................................

"Nico."

"Yeah?"

The fire had burnt low, the embers and remaining flames flickering in the darkness. They were lying side by side in the darkness, staring into the vast expanse above them, tracking the stars with their gaze. Artemis had somehow fallen asleep sitting up, her head drooping downward. Apollo had stopped moving and fallen into a seemingly peaceful sleep, the occasional twitch still rippling through his pain ridden body.

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me, Will."

"It's best that I do. I know I've been a wreck recently, and you've just been there, waiting, caring, helping... So yeah, Nico, I need to thank you. 

Silence elapsed between them, as they reached out to each other, hands intertwining. 

Then Will whispered something. Something that made Nico's blood run cold.

"Nico... I can save him."

Nico gulped. The determination in Will's voice was disturbing. It reminded him of when they had their first real heart to heart, in that hotel room. It seemed so long ago, but he could never forget the raw passion and directness of Will's words. They had come from his heart. 

And it seemed that this statement was coming from the same place.

"Will, Artemis said it would kill you if you tried. You don't have enough power. Neither of you do."

"Not if I have more power."

"How? How can you possibly increase you power?"

Will paused for a second. 

"I can take the rest of Helios's power."

Nico was silent for a while. The he spoke, his voice unnaturally bland and uninflected. 

"Are you insane?"

"What?"

"Are. You. Insane?"

"Nico, why-"

"How can you even be thinking of absorbing the rest of Helios's power? You've had enough trouble the amount that's in you! More importantly, a god's power doesn't work the way you think it does!"

"What do mean?" Will asked, sounding confused.

"It's something my father told me. When a god divides him or herself into different parts, their power is diminished. Greatly. They're still more powerful than any average being, but the combined power of all those individual parts is pathetic compared to when all the aspects are combined together as one being. You've got a fair portion of Helios, but not all of him. Who knows what'll happen if you try to take in the rest of him! You could combust! You could go insane! Or you could just become a visitor in your own body - it'll be Luke and Kronos all over again!" Nico stopped for a moment. "You might gain the power to save your father, but who knows what you'll sacrifice in doing so!"

"Look, Nico that's exactly why I have to do this. If Helios's power is complete, we'll definitely be able to heal my father." He sat up, pulling Nico up with him. 

"I wouldn't do anything if I thought I wasn't going to survive this. The thought of leaving you, and you being alone... makes me feel so sad I can't even find words to describe it. If I had a shadow of a doubt that I wouldn't survive this intact, I wouldn't do it. But I know I'm capable of pulling this off. You won't lose me."

"Will-"

"Please, Nico. I need to do this. It's my only chance."

Nico sighed, hearing the sincerity in his voice. How could he deny Will the chance to save his father? 

"Alright. Alright. I don't like it, but since it's obvious I can't convince you otherwise, I just have one condition to this whole bit of craziness."

"Which is?"

Nico looked at the spot where he knew Will's eyes would be.

"I'm going to be right there, next to you, helping you. Don't you dare think about sending me away. You're not doing this alone. Anything we go through, we go through together."

He expected Will to protest, to say no, to tell him it was too dangerous.

Instead, he felt Will's mouth on his, his boyfriend's hand moving to stroke his cheek.

"I'll never get tired of saying this. Thank you, Nico."

Nico wrapped his arms around his boyfriend,, not quite realising how different things would be in a few hours.

.............................................................................

Will crouched next to his father. Artemis still slumbered, somehow. The thought of losing her brother had taken a lot out of her, it was unusual for the Goddess of Hunting to sleep for so long. 

Nico and Will looked up, watching the sky, waiting for dawn. The sky had begun to lighten, the dark blue-black giving way to the lighter colours of the dawn, but the sun itself had not peeked over the horizon.

"So you think this would be best to do at dawn?" Nico murmured.

"It'd probably be best to do at midday, when the sun is at its strongest. But I don't know how long my father can remain in this state without retaining some permanent damage. I want to avoid that if possible. Anyway, the first rays of the day have to count for something, right?"

"I hope they do," Nico replied, pleading with universe to let this work. 

He couldn't lose Will. Not now. Not ever. 

"You ready, Nico?"

Nico took a deep breath. This was it. "Yeah."

He went to stand beside Artemis, ready to act as soon as the show began.

He didn't have to wait for long.

The first rays of the morning crept over the horizon, the golden lances spreading out like an opening, radiant flowers.

Will took one last look at Nico, and then turned to his father. He placed his hand atop his father's chest, the golden power of Helios humming in the partial darkness. A golden glow surrounded Apollo, and he shifted - and began to float, gently rising from the ground as power rippled out across the island. 

Artemis's eyes shot open; she leapt to her feet. Before she could do anything, shadows coiled themselves around her, dragging her back to her knees. The attack caught her by surprise, and she went down. 

But only for a moment.

A flash of silver light later, and Nico was suddenly being held off the ground by one angry goddess. 

"What the hell are the two of you doing?" she demanded, her eyes flashing. 

"Sorry," Nico apologised, although it was hard to do so with his feet dangling in midair. "Nothing personal. Just needed to distract you so Will could get started."

Artemis looked around Nico - and gasped, dropping him to his feet. Nico turned, along with her, having no clue as to exactly what he was going to see. 

Apollo was now upright, his head up and alert his eyes, open in horror. Will stood before him, as wisps of a deep, regal gold flowed from Apollo's body into his mouth, eyes, nose and ears, the slightly lighter gold shimmering around him shining brighter and brighter with every passing second. 

Artemis stepped forward, ready to intercept.

"No!"

Apollo's voice was hoarse, but it still carried enough weight to stop Artemis dead in her tracks. 

"If you interrupt him now, something will go horribly wrong."

"Brother - what is he doing?" Artemis asked, her face a portrait of confusion.

However, it was Nico who answered. 

"He's taking the rest of Helios's power."

Artemis spun to Nico, her confusion swiftly becoming rage. "Why? That could kill him! We have no idea what could happen! How is he going to handle that massive increase in power?"

"That's where you come in," Nico explained, looking much calmer than he felt. Artemis's wrath was palpable, beating down on him with invisible hammer blows, her eyes feral and burning.

"We can use the massive surge in power to heal Apollo. But only you can channel the energy into Apollo, and top it up if we need any more."

Artemis blinked ."That's a good plan. An extremely risky one, but very sound. Why did you not just tell me this, instead of resorting to subterfuge ?"

"We only did it this way because Will insisted that you and his father would disagree." Nico chuckled, in spite of the lunacy that surrounded him. "And from your brother's and your reaction, he was right."

Artemis glared at him for a moment longer, and then moved over to her nephew and brother, ready to take their hands when Will had finished absorbing the rest of Helios's power.

"How long till he has all of the Titan's power, brother?"

"Not much longer, sis. Not much longer at all. Be ready." Apollo sounded exhausted. "I swear, if we survive this, I'll kill him myself."

"You'll have to wait in line," Artemis muttered, preparing herself. 

Energy literally crackled, great beams of pure, concentrated light lancing out of Will, carving long grooves into the floor. Golden sparks flew everywhere, and the sunlight seemed to bend itself into Will, who now seemed to be the sun's twin. Nico conjured a veil of darkest shadows to shield him from the brightness that burned in front of him, and yet still the light pierced through, burning his retina. 

He could still make out Apollo and Artemis, but Will was gone, engulfed in nimbus of pure light and energy. The final wisps of Helios left Apollo, and wound their way over towards flowing into him through his eyes. 

A pounding heartbeat pulsed across the landscape, a wave of energy flowing each thudding boom as a new deity was born. Nico wrapped himself in more shadows as the heat rose rapidly plants burning in the heat, the light becoming even more potent. There were no longer any defining features on Will Solace; he now consisted of pure light, spun and contained in human form.

Artemis reached out and took Will's glowing hands, and took Apollo's at the same time. The light travelled down her body, as she channelled the excess energy into her brother. He gasped as his bandages were burnt away completely; the wound in his stomach healing, life and energy returning to him. Artemis let go of their hands, and he floated down to earth, a peaceful look on his face as he landed on his feet. 

Will on the other hand, stayed where he was glowing with radiance for a few moments longer until the glow faded. The sheen of light that covered his skin dissolved in a million sparks of golden light revealing the new Will.

Nico had thought his boyfriend couldn't have gotten any better looking.

He was wrong. 

The being that stood before him was unmistakably Will. But it was as if someone had taken Will from a dream, and enhanced to a plateau that no human could ever reach.

His hair was now shoulder length, and deep, robust golden colour. It was still curly and messy as ever; but it gleamed with a lustrous aura that hadn't been there before. His shoulders had been broadened and strengthened, his arms and legs muscular and powerful, but not overly so. Veins seemingly full of light pulsed underneath his light gold skin, rising and vanishing seemingly on their own. His cheekbones were high, and defined just as well as jaw line. His blue eyes fluttered open, iris and pupil now rimmed in lines of gold. 

He touched down on earth, floating down gently just as Apollo had - except now he was tall, taller than he had been before; he towered over his father, and virtually loomed over Artemis. The twins eyed him wearily, but Nico ran over to him throwing his arms around his boyfriend. 

"Will! Will! Oh gods. Say something. Please! Are you oka-"

Strong arms encircled him, pressing him tightly to the warm mass in front of him. He heard Will's new voice. It was stronger than ever, melodic, low and divinely beautiful in ways Nico couldn't even explain. 

"I'm fine, Nico. I'm always fine when I'm with you."


	32. Save The Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting the scene for the beginning of the end...

Nico didn't want to let go of Will. He hadn't realised how frightened he had been until he'd actually grabbed hold of his boyfriend. His heart had been pounding, his palms sweating , his mind racing with everything that could've possibly gone wrong. 

But it hadn't, to his everlasting relief. He squeezed Will harder, burying his face in Will, breathing him in, relishing the fact that he was still here. 

"Nico, I'm not going anywhere," Will chuckled, his voice vibrating in Nico's ears. "You can stop trying to kill me now."

"Sorry." Nico let go of him and stepped back, actually having to tilt his head up to look into at his boyfriend's face. Will's lips were curled in a tiny smile, his eyes bright and sparkling. Literally. Golden lights flickered in his eyes, making him ethereal and all the more gorgeous at the same time. 

But he was still Will.

The tender way he stared at Nico, the slight tilt of his head, and that smile were all Will. It made him so happy he couldn't even put in words. 

"My son... What have you done?"

Nico turned to see Artemis and Apollo standing a little way away, cautiously looking on at the scene in front of them. 

"Saved you, father. You're completely recovered from what I can sense."

"But at what cost?"

Will laughed, a beautiful, booming laugh that echoed over the island.

"I don't think there was one. I feel fine. Actually," he said, raising his hand, an orb of pure fire and light appearing in it, "I feel whole. Like there was a part of me that I didn't even realise was missing. And now it's back."

"Will Solace." Artemis's voice was flat. "You now are... I do not know what you are. I sense the Titan's power within you, all around you, and yet I still sense the original you."

"I was a bit worried I'd lose myself or go mad trying saving my father," Will admitted, lowering his hand the fireball disappearing. "But even as I was absorbing Helios's power, I didn't feel like anything was wrong. The whole process just felt right. And now I'm..." he faltered. 

"More than you were before?" offered Apollo with a little smile. 

"Definitely. I don't know how to explain it, but everything has more to it. More layers, more dimensions, more answers and more mysteries."

"I was once stripped of my godhood," Apollo said. "I never realised how little mortals saw till I was one. It'll take a little bit of getting used to, but I'm sure you can handle it. And... thank you. For saving me."

Nico didn't even sense Will moving; one second he was next to him, the next he was wrapping his arms around his father, having to lean down to hug him. 

"You're my dad. What else was I suppose to do?"

Apollo's arms rose, embracing Will. Father and son remained like that, the morning light framing the scene, a natural, unobtrusive picture frame around a natural wonder.

They separated, and Will walked over to his aunt, who was still partially glaring at him. He went down on one knee before. 

"Lady Artemis, I apologise for tricking you. But it was a necessary evil that I will endeavour not to repeat again."

"Rise, Will." She sounded amused, but a single tear tricked down her face. "I have my brother back. How can I be sad?"

As Will got to his feet, she walked forward, and hugged him.

Apollo and Nico's mouths fell to the floor. Even Will stiffened in his aunt's grip, eventually unfreezing enough to wrap his arms gently around the petite goddess. 

Nico wandered over to Apollo, looking at the sight wide open eyes, his expression was mirrored on the deity's face. 

"When's the last time she hugged a boy?"

"Fifteen- no, seventeen hundred years ago. And I might be being too generous. Etch this into your memory, Nico. That's something you're unlikely to see ever again. She must be in a really good mood."

"You didn't die. I'm not surprised she's happy. She does really care for you."

Apollo smiled. "I forget that sometimes. She's so distant and isolated from the rest of Olympus."

"But she cares in her own way. Strange, but caring."

"Like we all do."

Artemis released Will, and together they walked towards them. 

Apollo moved towards his sister, his arms outstretched. 

"Sis, just wanted to-"

Artemis punched him in the stomach hard stomping on his foot at the same time. As he doubled over, she dropped, swept his legs out from under him, and kicked him while he was in midair, spiralling away. He landed in tangled heap, as Will and Nico looked on, shocked once again. 

Artemis stomped over and loomed over Apollo, as he lay on the floor.

"One. Never make me cry for you again. Two. Never, ever intercept an attack meant for me. I can handle myself better than you, little brother."

"You could have just said that, you know," Apollo groaned, rolling over. "But I'd do it all over again," he replied, a smile crossing his face.

Artemis allowed her lips to curve ever so slightly. "I'll remember that."

Apollo pushed himself to his feet, and turned to the two demigods. "What are you two going to do now?"

Nico and Will looked at each other, knowing what the other was going to say. 

"We're going back to Camp Half-Blood."

Apollo frowned. "But Zeus-"

"Is going to be too busy with Ouranos to bother with us. And now," Will said, his voice becoming more harsh and menacing, "he'll have a real fight on his hands if he comes after me again. At least it'll be a fair fight this time. Anyway, considering Ouranos's power, they'll need all the help they can get. Having a Titan on their side will at least help even odds a bit."

"It is a sound plan," Artemis replied. She smirked. "By the way, if my father does decide to make an appearance, do call. A fight between you and him would be one of the major events of the century. Maybe the millennium."

Will returned her gaze, a hard smile of his own appearing on his face. "Don't worry, I will. What are you two going do?"

"I must return to my Hunters. I fear for their safety - due to my father's anger, it no longer matters who is charge of sky. They will be in danger regardless. I must go to them. Immediately."

Will and Nico bowed to her. "Goodbye, Lady Artemis." 

She smiled. "There is no longer any need for the two of you to bow to me. You have earned the right to stand before me as near equals."

"Near equals?" Will smiled.

Artemis said no more. She turned away, and bounded off, vanishing into wisps of silver that were scattered by the breeze.

"What will you do, Father?" Will asked, turning back to Apollo. 

"I don't know." Apollo smiled. "I'm no longer the Sun God, so I don't get the great car anymore. But that means there more time for me to do what I want to do." He looked into the sky, his eyes a million miles away. 

"I think I'll stay here for the time being. I don't feel like getting zapped again - even if my father is most likely otherwise occupied, I wouldn't put it past him to go for round two. Actually, I might go and hang out at Delphi. It's quite nice at this time of year. And there's the whole thing about it being taken over. It won't happen if I'm there."

"Calypso put up barriers to protect it," Nico told him. "Won't that be enough?"

"No." Apollo looked back at them. "The barriers will last for a while, and deter most things. But if someone hell bent on getting into Delphi comes along, they won't be much use. Anyway, now that's Khione's gone, they'll be people there." He smiled. "I might even meet somebody."

Will rolled his eyes. "I don't need to hear that."

Apollo laughed. "I'm sorry. I forgot you only just became a deity. Are you going to fly to Camp Half-Blood?"

Will shook his head. "There's no point of announcing myself like that - and anyway, the air is where all the fighting is going on. We'll travel with you to Delphi, and then we'll take the Labyrinth back."

"A wise decision." Apollo nodded in agreement. "Shall we go then?"

"Yeah." Will turned around to scoop Nico into his arms.

"Wait. Will, let me carry Nico."

Will looked at his father, a curious expression on his face. 

"Why? I'm perfectly capable of carrying him."

"I'm not saying you're not. But your recent transformation may require some adjusting to. Since there probably going to be trouble when you get back to Camp, it would be wise to test it out now, so you can get a good measure of your power."

"That's fine with me," Nico announced, even as Will wheeled around to talk to him. "It makes sense. We're going to need all the advantages we can get." 

Will looked Nico directly in the eye. "You sure?"

"I'm sure."

With that, Nico walked over to Apollo, who crouched down so the demigod could get onto his back. Nico mentally sighed in relief. Having anybody but Will carry him in their arms was not something worth thinking about.

He climbed on, and Apollo stood, rising into air. Will rose as well, far more swiftly and graceful than before.

"Whoa. I see what you mean," Will said. "This is really different than before."

'Get Will to go off a little way. I wish to speak to you, di Angelo.' 

Nico stiffened. Apollo had spoken directly into his mind. The words had been light and friendly, but there was underlying tone to the words that Nico couldn't quite fathom.

It worried him.

"Will, do you want to go and really test out your limits?" he called out. "It'd be good to know how far you can push yourself. I'll be fine here."

'Call me if you need anything.' Will also spoke into his mind, his mental voice rich, warm and alluring. 

'I'm alright,' Nico thought back. 'Go and enjoy yourself.'

Will flashed him a smile - and took off like a rocket, dropping down to the surface of the ocean, spray rising as he came a streak of colour, sending ripples roiling across the ocean surface.

Apollo and Nico watched him go as they followed behind him, the morning sun now completely risen, the pale colour of the sky strengthening to something more tangible. 

The god didn't speak for a while. Nico waited, his body tense, his mind racing. What could Apollo possibly have to say that required Will not to be around?

"Nico di Angelo." 

Apollo's voice was low and grave.

"Do you honestly care for my son?"

Nico didn't have to think about that one.

"Always, and forever."

Apollo remained silent for a moment. When he spoke again, Nico wasn't ready for what he had to say.

"Take care of my son. I ask this not as a god, but as a father. Keep him close to you."

Something about the way Apollo said this made a chill spread through Nico's body; an icy, deadening feeling, like someone had sapped all the heat out of him. 

"Why? What's going to happen?"

"I can't tell you because I have no idea. The Oracle is not functioning properly, but the gift of prophecy still allows me to see little glimpses of the future. And every time I look at you and Will, I see that your futures are intertwined so tightly that they cannot be separated. But once I get a certain point, there is only darkness. I can't see anything else. I don't know what happens to either of you. However, whenever I look at Will, I get this sense of foreboding."

"All I do know is that something could potential happen to Will. I'm aware that he's far more powerful than he's ever been but that doesn't make him invincible. I can't be there to look after him - I have my own responsibilities. But you, Nico di Angelo, are bound to him ways I don't even understand. Only you can keep an eye on him, and help him. Will you do this for me?"

Nico smiled, in spite of the fear that now filled him. 

"I'll always take care of him. I'll never abandon him, and he'll never leave me. It's just something I know. I'll take care of him - for both of us."

"Thank you, di Angelo. I am in your debt."

They soared over the waves, in perfect silence, the understanding between them making words obsolete. 

..................................................................................................

They landed back in Delphi, Will joining them a few minutes after. 

"You got the knack for your powers now?" Apollo asked.

"I've got a measure of them," Will replied. "They're so... potent. I'll have to cautious - until I'm used to them." He turned to Nico. "You ready to go?"

Nico nodded. But before he could move towards Will, Apollo walked forward and hugged his son, hard. Will, surprised, but pleased, hugged his father back. 

"Be safe, my son. Even though you're most likely more powerful than me, be careful."

"I will be, father."

With that they released each other. Apollo flashed Nico look that they mutual understood.

Take care of him.

Even as Nico felt relief as Will lifted him off the ground and headed towards the door in the mountainside, the underlying feeling of wariness refused to leave. The doors swung open, and closed with a muffled boom. Apollo watched them, his heart sinking into uncertainty as they vanished from his sight.


	33. Make It Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans and stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I was thinking of ending this. But there is another story arc that I could write for you wonderful people if you're interested. Or do you just want me to end it? Please comment regarding this, along with whatever else you'd like to say.   
> And sorry this took so long - I've been at work and ill. Thanks for waiting.

Will didn't bother to have them walk through the Labyrinth; he soared through it, hurtling along the darkened passageways at breakneck speed. His golden glow lit up the passageway as he flew, the result of a barrier put up him to protect Nico from the adverse effects of flying so swiftly.

They didn't speak; Will was too busy concentrating on flight, while Nico worried about what Apollo had told him. How could anything happen to Will, now that he was effectively a Titan? What was so uncertain or disastrous that Apollo was unable to even discern a reasonably clear future for Will, bar the fact that it was intertwined with his own?

It terrified him more than he could imagine. 

Will's arms held him tight as they approached one of the many exits of the cavernous space that was the Labyrinth, embedded in Zeus's Fist. The door flew open and suddenly they were outdoors, soaring into the night sky, over the treetops. 

Nico looked back down and saw that the clearing bore the scars of the battle with Zeus. Burn marks marred the green grass, the burnt trees looking skeletal, dark flakes of ashes falling slowly to the ground, flashes of green grass peeking through the black sheet that covered it. Grey shards of rocks were flung far and wind, marks on the face of the earth.

All this because one god couldn't face up to his own problems.

Nico turned away, and looked out towards the Camp. He frowned as they approached; there were a lot more people around than he'd expected. It was still extremely early in the morning; most people should've been sleeping. But the Camp was lit up, people bustling around like it was the middle of the day. 

"The Romans are here..."

Nico looked up at Will. "What?"

"The Romans are here. All of them. Everyone. And they look like they've been on the worst end on the fight. It's alright though. Most people are okay. Your sister's got a nasty scratch, but other than that she looks alright... But there are others who don't look so good. Wait a moment, let me sort this out."

With that he stopped in midair, shifting Nico smoothly into the crook of one arm. He marvelled at his boyfriend's newfound strength, drinking in the changes he had yet to get used to. 

Will reached out his hand, a golden bullet of light flying into the air. As it peaked, it exploded into a shower of numberless sparks that drifted down the camp. Even from this height, he could see people sitting up, healed as were touched by them. People looked up to the sky, shouting to each other as they began to notice the two people seemingly sitting in the sky.

"Well, that ruins the quiet entrance," Nico noted. 

"And here comes the welcoming committee," Will noted, as a golden haired streak, armed with a massive golden spear and a shield launched himself towards them, slowing as he approached, a smile and look of relief appearing on his face.

"Guys, you're back! I'm glad to see you. Wait - Will what on earth happened to you?"

"We'll explain later," Nico replied. What happened here?" Nico asked.

Jason floated there, shaking his head gently. His eyes were full of worry, and looked like they were looking at the entire world in despair. 

"You'd better come down. A lot's gone on in the short time that you've been gone."

.............................................................................

They ended up sitting around the pavilion outside, all of the Roman officers and the Cabin counsellors present at the meeting. There was a heavy, dark atmosphere over the those who surrounded the table, their faces drawn, and full of a mixture of anger and fear. Murmurs and whispers flittered through the air, a nervous cacophony that sounded like the hum of a angry hive.

People took surreptitious glances at Will, seemingly marvelling at the drastic changes that had occurred to him in the short chance he'd been away. He ignored them all staring into the sky, appearing to perceive something that was invisible to mortal eyes. 

Percy banged the flat of his sword on the stone table, the sound ringing out like a toll of a bell, silencing everyone almost instantly. Jason stood up, as did Reyna, looking grim, drawing everyone's attention to them.

"So what's going on? asked Connor, sounding unusually apprehensive. "How come you're all here, with most of you injured?"

"We were attacked," Reyna said bluntly. "Ouranos's forces took us by surprise." A weary, bitter smile curved her lips. "It appears they've set up base on Mount Orthys - they swept down the mountain form behind while we were watching for an attack from the sky."

"But didn't you beat off your attackers before?" Miranda queried. "You defeated two gods - with only Terminus to help you."

"Well this time all four of the winds were there, larger than life, along with the venti. They did attack from the sky, as they naturally would. We might've been able to handle them. However, they bought some ground reinforcements that we weren't expecting whatsoever. We were too distracted to notice them; and by the time we did, the only option was to retreat and leave Camp Jupiter and New Rome before we were slaughtered."

"Who - more what were the ground troops?" Nico asked, knowing that he wasn't going to like the answer. 

"Spartoi."

An audible gasp went round the table. 

"Spartoi?" Piper said, looking much calmer than she felt. "The skeleton warriors that take a year and a day to kill?"

"That's the only kind I know of."

"Great." Percy rolled his eyes. "They were enough trouble last time I met them."

"Oh Percy, we haven't got to the best bit yet. This army had a very special general, who specifically asked for you and Annabeth. He said he was going to make the two of you suffer unimaginable pain for what you did to him."

To their credit, neither of them looked particularly fazed. Annabeth frowned. "Who would lead an army of Spartoi, four gods and venti? More specifically, who could?"

Reyna looked at her, and then Annabeth paled.

"You cannot be serious. You are joking."

Reyna shook her head. "I wish I was."

Percy frowned. "Someone who could lead a mismatched army like that, and specifically asked for me and Annabeth? Doesn't ring any bells."

Annabeth and Reyna looked at him. Understanding, and then a scowl were the next two expressions to cross Percy's face, before he clenched his fists. 

"Crap. We're in trouble. How did he- Oh that's easy to explain."

Reyna nodded. "We should've realised that was a possibility. He wasn't part of the original attack, so Ouranos wouldn't consider him a threat."

"But this really upsets our chances," Annabeth added. "We can handle the Four Winds. But him?"

"Hey, hey, hey," interrupted Jake Mason, head counsellor of the Hephaestus cabin. "You guys might be clued in, but we're not. Who's he?"

"The General," Reyna replied flatly.

Nico felt the coldness that gripped tightened. The General?

Jake raised an eyebrow. "A name?"

Annabeth spoke it quietly, a hint of dread in her voice.

"Atlas."

There was silence for moment. 

"How did he get free?" Lou Ellen asked. "Isn't he trapped beneath - oh, I see. Ouranos could easily free him from that now that he's regained consciousness."

"The greatest warrior amongst all the Titans." Clarisse stretched her words, making them slow and heavy. "Rumoured not only to be best skilled fighter, but certainly the strongest, and one of the fastest."

"He's all of those things," Percy confirmed. "Cruel and brutal as well, but then again, those aren't really classed as battle skills. Fortunately, we had a goddess to help us when he was last free."

"Wow," Travis said quietly. "I'm surprised you guys escaped alive."

"It helped that he bellowed his arrival when he came down the mountain," Reyna said. "We lost twelve people, but it would've been a whole lot more had he been quiet."

"So what are we going to do then?" Clovis asked, yawning. "Can we beat five deities and army of un-dead warriors? I'm not including the venti here, to be generous."

"Yes. We most certainly can, and will do so. We're going to take back New Rome."

The words came from Hazel tempered with a steel edge that he hadn't heard from her before. 

"Together, the two Camps are more than capable of taking out that army. We just need to get back there before they conjure up, or recruit too many forces for us to handle."

Frank rolled out a large colour map of Camp Jupiter and New Rome on the table. It was covered in symbols and markings. "I stayed behind, disguised as a bird, and got a look at the layout of how their forces were distributed throughout the area. If can just get back there soon, all the weakly guarded or unguarded points," he said, pointing at various red crosses on the map, "should still be accessible for us to take advantage of." He glanced around the table, catching everyone's eyes. The only problem is, we need to get there fast." He looked at Jason.

"Ah. Yeah, sorry to tell you this, Frank, but air travel is a complete no-no. Ouranos has complete control of the sky now."

All heads around the table turned to Jason. 

"Why didn't you mention this earlier?" demanded Lou Ellen. 

"I was trying to make sure that I was hundred percent accurate. But there's no doubt now. I can feel none of my father's presence at all. The sky feels... alien. Primal. Wild. Dangerous. And yet there's a force behind it. Just not my father."

"So Ouranos could be watching us right now?" Nico said, asking the question everyone was wondering. 

"I don't think he is," Jason said. "I'd sense him. I'm still linked to the sky - my power is inherent, not borrowed like my father's. Anything that powerful couldn't hide itself from me that long without me noticing."

"Can you protect us if we fly there?" Frank asked bluntly.

"There's no way I'll be able to protect a plane full of demigods against Ouranos; I'm no match for him. Percy's not the only demigod banned sky now, we all are." 

"But there's no other way to get there quickly!"

"Look Frank, we'll barely get off the ground before Ouranos tears the plane to shreds, and sends us plummeting to the ground, or spiralling out of the atmosphere into space. I can't do it. I know my limits, and this is well beyond me."

Frank clenched his hand, looking frustrated beyond belief. 

"So what do we do then? We can't just sit around and let New Rome be overrun by those things! Isn't there some way we can get there?"

"Well-" Lou Ellen began. "Never mind. It can't work."

"What?" Frank asked. "You may as well say it. It can't make things anything else than they already are."

"Well... we could try to make a portal. I mean, it would only take about an hour or two to construct."

"So? What's the problem with that?" Connor asked. "That sounds reasonable - although we'll probably need longer to suit up, arrange everything and rest."

Lou Ellen laughed. "The power, Connor. The power. Opening a portal for one person for a few seconds from here to Manhattan would exhaust whoever was fuelling the spell. Opening a portal from here to San Francisco, for a couple of hundred people, is so far out of our realm of power that there's no point of us trying. You'd literally need a god's power to open it."

Silence fell over the pavilion, a horrible pressing silence that bore down on them, as another dead end presented itself to them.

"Would a Titan do?"

The words were said quietly, yet the words reverberated through the air, humming potently, the power behind them unmistakable. 

Heads turned to look at Will, who was still looking at Lou Ellen as he spoke. 

"What?" Lou Ellen said, looking confused. 

"Could a Titan provide the energy you need?"

"Yeah," Lou Ellen said slowly. "Any deity, even a minor one, could pull it off. A Titan would be great. It probably wouldn't even drain them that much."

"Well, if we have to fight Atlas, and the Four Winds," Will said, turning to look at Frank, "I'll need to be at full power, and we need time to prepare and rest anyway. So I'll fuel the portal at sunrise, and we can go and claim your home back."

"But you're only..." Piper began faltering off, looking around. There was still some people around who didn't quite know the story. 

"It's alright, Piper," Will said, a small smile curving his face. "You can say it; I really don't care anymore."

"You're only hosting seventy to eighty percent of a Titan. Not the whole thing."

Will inclined his head slightly. "Well. Let's just say I got the rest of him."

Various noises of shock came from around the table, although all those who knew already didn't show much surprise.

"So you've got all of Helios's power?" Percy asked.

"Yeah. So now I don't even know how to classify myself. Titan, demigod... I have no clue. But I can help, so let's just focus on that."

"So, sunrise it is then," Annabeth finalised. "Okay, so now we've got some planning to do. Let's get on with it; we still need to rest before we get this show on the road."


	34. Love Me Harder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-battle preparations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support! I'll just need to properly prepare this idea and get it ready, but the sequel is going to go ahead. Sorry, I haven't personally replied to any comments - I will get to back to doing that from now on, and I've had a busy/ill/odd week. Thank you, everybody, and have a good day/night wherever you are.

Nico walked into his cabin, not particularly tired at all. The time he'd spent sleeping while Artemis had contacted him in his dreams, plus the time he'd spent with Will before they healed Apollo had given him more than enough rest. 

He was far too nervous to sleep anyway. 

They'd been up for another hour, planning the attack on army that now inhabited New Rome. Plans had been drawn up and scrapped in succession, until they'd come up with a finalised version of their plan.

Jason would be in the air covering with them, along with Leo, Calypso and Festus, who were en route to Camp Jupiter, after they'd contacted them in midair. The attack would be a four pronged, full-on assault, consisting of two larger groups and two smaller groups. Frank and Hazel would lead one group of the larger groups, while Percy and Annabeth would command the other, to draw the armies attention to the two main, obvious weak points. The smaller groups would be led by Reyna and Clarisse, and would go round to some of the inconspicuous weak points, and hopefully catch them off guard.

Will and Nico, on the other hand, had their own separate mission. 

The others had argued vehemently that it was far too dangerous for Nico to go with Will, but Nico really didn't care.

They were going to take on the deities. 

They were to take out the Four Winds, and then hold off Atlas, at least until the Spartoi and venti had been defeated. 

Strangely enough, this whole idea had been Will's. He'd suggested that he deal with deities, arguing flawlessly that he was the only one strong enough to do, especially considering the fact that it had taken gods to defeat them last time. 

They had grudgingly agreed, but had nearly gone nuclear when Nico informed them that he was going with Will. 

"You can't possibly go with him!" Hazel had protested. "They're gods. That's insanity!"

He'd ignored her, and all the others as well, until the conceded to him, still murmuring that he was criminally insane and should be locked up for all of eternity. Will had looked at him curiously, and had turned away, not saying anything. 

Nico didn't care. He had to be near Will. He got a distinct, uncomfortable feeling that whatever was going to happen was just round the corner, potentially at this battle. It wasn't something tangible that he could quantify or qualify, but he wasn't going to ignore it either.

Whatever the case, Apollo had said that his and his boyfriend's futures were intertwined. And that he needed to keep close to Will. Which he was going to do - no matter what the danger was. 

"Nico."

He turned, and saw Will leaning in the doorway. Nico's heart did a little double beat. How could his boyfriend look so effortlessly sexy? The meagre light cast long shadows that should've hidden him, but he was emitting a soft glow that lit him up in such a special way, it almost hurt to look at him. 

"Do you want to explain why you're so insistent on coming with me?"

Nico swallowed. "I really can't. I just know I have to be there. With you. Wherever you are."

To his surprise, Will just nodded. 

"Alright then." He smiled. "You'd better pull your weight though. I might need a little help."

Nico smiled right back, the confusion and unrest he was feeling melting away slightly.

"You'd better not slack off either, Will. I don't like to have to carry other people's weight."

"Duly noted." Will tipped his head to one side, his eyes gleaming with their own light. "You know what - I just realised something."

Nico looked at him, not seeing where this going. "What?"

"We haven't consummated, or celebrated, my latest transformation yet."

For half a second, Nico had no idea what he meant. Then it clicked. 

He looked at Will, anticipation flooding his body, whispering his next words.

"I'm waiting." 

He didn't see Will move. At all. 

One second, he was leaning by the doorframe. The next, he was lifting Nico up to him, their mouths meeting gently, into a soft, seductive kiss. That stayed like that for moment, before Nico deepened the kiss, his tongue darting into Will's mouth, the taste of sunlight and music exploding in his mouth. 

Nico's feet dangled above the floor, his arms wrapped around his boyfriend's neck, one of Will's golden arms wrapped around his upper back, the other around his lower back. Will deepened the kiss, pressing Nico to him, the younger demigod revelling when their bodies met. 

Will's body had gotten even better - if that was even possible. He could feel it through their clothing, those immaculate muscles flexing with every fevered breath they took. 

Will moved towards the bed, slowly and surely, their mouths never parting, their temperatures rising as they fell sideways into the silky expanse. Nico ran his hand through Will's golden locks pulling him towards him, while Will's hands moved all over his body, his skin tingling under the gentle, but firm touch.

Nico managed to pull himself away for a moment, and sat up, making Will sit up with him. Nico pulled his top over his head. He whistled.

"Damn..."

Will looked at him, a small smile curling the corner of his lips. "Like it?"

Nico kissed him as an answer, his moving away from his lips eventually, licking along his magnificent jaw line, flicking his tongue up to his ear for a moment, making a tiny gasp escape from his lips. He ran his hands over the his newly muscular back, his tongue moving down his neck, to nibble on his rounded, strengthened shoulder. Will tasted... golden, beautiful, sweet and sensual. He moved to Will's nipple, licking it, teasing it with his teeth, before he swung over to the other one, moving around the pectoral. It was Will's turn to run his fingers through Nico's luxurious locks, pulling on them slightly as he moved down to his abdomen. Nico licked each individual muscle, while he unzipped Will's pants, reaching inside, stroking the hardening length, gently at first, and then stronger as his mouth moved closer.

With a swiftness that surprised even him, Nico exchanged his hand for his mouth, delighting in the noise Will made. He licked his way up his boyfriend's shaft, twirling his tongue around his length, alternating between a feather touch and seductive pressure. Will hissed, his hands moving over Nico's back, round his ribcage, fingers digging in when Nico took him fully into his mouth. 

He moved up and down Will, concentrating completely on him, thoughts completely focused on him and nothing else, his golden body flexing under his touch.

"I'm tired of waiting," Will whispered. His hands went to Nico's shirt, ripping it off him so that the material tore. He pulled Nico off of him, flipping him over onto his back, unbuttoning his jeans, and yanking them off before he could fully process what was happening. 

 

Then Will was sliding his mouth down his shaft, while pressing himself back into Nico's mouth in one smooth motion. Nico fell into their natural rhythm, their bodies flexing into each other with an ease that defied logic. He whimpered into Will, as his golden haired wonder worked him over, shocks of the invisible, undeniable attraction between them making him twitch with pleasure. 

Will's hips began to move gently, a slow, rolling motion that Nico soon matched with his own movements. His hands ran over the long, shapely legs above him, caressing the warm, tanned skin, squeezing the taut muscles above him. Will licked his way down his shaft, slowly and firmly, continuing on all the way until he was between his cheeks. The younger demigod's toes curled as Will's tongue moved round and round in circles, up and down, in and out, agonising pleasure coursing through him with every movement, no matter how slight. 

Will pulled himself free of Nico, manoeuvring himself round in a swift half circle, so that he had full access. He went to work in earnest, hands and mouth all playing a part in his lovemaking. Nico moaned softly, unable to form words any longer, his boyfriend's expert touch sending him higher and higher with every passing second. 

Will turned him over lightly to allow himself better access, going right back in once Nico was comfortable, running his tongue and lips over all of Nico's sensitive area, wanting him, craving him with a fiery passion that was insatiable. 

Nico whimpered, groaning in pleasure, scooting himself back into Will, who pressed himself forward with even more urgency.

"Will...Need you..." he managed to get out, panting, sweating, loving every second intensely.

Will moved slowly, responding to his call. His tongue moved up, following Nico's spine, passing right between his shoulder blades with a tenderness that made the smaller boy shudder. As he reached Nico's neck, the tip of his shaft met Nico's entrance, teasing him, making him arch his back to press into Will's chest.

Will's tongue caressed his ear, whispering gently to Nico, the deep bass of his voice vibrating through Nico's entire body, casting a spell on him. 

"Please Will... I can't... Damn..."

Will bend his head down, lips brushing Nico's cheek, until the dark-haired boy turned to kiss him. As their lips met, Will drew back, and plunged into Nico in one smooth motion, both physically and mentally, the kiss muffling the cry of ecstasy that escaped from both their lips as their bodies and minds collided. 

They remained like that for what seemed to be an eternity, feeling each other as one, revealing in what they had. Will started to move, drawing himself almost completely out with each movement. He would then slide himself back in with an agonising, tantalising slowness that sent waves of pleasure roiling both through their minds and bodies. 

Will did this for some time, torturing Nico, and himself at the same time, their lips still exchanging little kisses. Nico could feel his desire to let loose, a tense, insistent pressure that he denied himself, to extend the time they spent together, wanting to savour and live in this moment for as long as possible. 

As he slid in slowly again, Nico tightened himself around Will, causing the older boy to gasp, his eyes flying open to stare into the dark ones that looked right back.

"Will," Nico managed to breathe out. "I... appreciate it... but... get a move on."

Will smiled at him, a happy, passionate smile that made Nico's heart melt. Keeping his eyes locked into Nico's, Will moved, drawing himself out, plunging himself back into him,, swiftly and powerfully. Nico's eyes widened, a gasp escaping him, his breath coming out from him in a whoosh. 

"That all right?"

The look in Nico's eyes said it all. 

"Turn round, Nico. Turn round, and just enjoy it."

Nico kissed him one more time, and turned round, as Will drew out and went back in with increasing speed, gripping Nico's shoulders tightly. He felt the tension in his mind unfold, as his boyfriend's hips moved with increasing speed, the feelings coursing them making him wish he and Will spent all of their time doing this.

Their cries mingled together, as Will pressed down, Nico's legs collapsing under the mixture of weight and pleasure, so that they flat on the bed. Will moved faster and faster atop Nico, the link in their minds amplifying their enjoyment. Nico was reeling, unable to think about anything. He was completely adrift, seemingly detached from his body. 

Will slid his hand under Nico, rolling them over onto their sides in one movement, his hand moving down to grasp his shaft, growling one word into his ears.

"Together."

He thrust back into Nico deeply, stroking him at the same time. Nico cried out as he picked up the pace, their mental link nearly becoming unbearable as the two of them the other's pleasure in full measure. They raced on, Nico moving back to meet his thrusts, squeezing himself around Will. Soon, it was too much to handle, and they raced towards the finish.

Neither of them had to say a word; their mental link telling them all they needed to know. They tried to hold back, to prolong their pleasure, but they were too far gone. They climaxed together, yelling out with careless abandon, not caring who heard them. There was moment of darkness; they felt nothing else but absolute pleasure, almost to the point where they passed out. The darkness persisted for long moment, and then they came down to reality, panting, exhausted and deliriously happy. 

Will eventually managed to slide himself out of Nico, but they remained close to each other, not wanting to move. 

They remained like that for while, just enjoying their closeness.

"Will," Nico said, breaking the comfortable silence. 

"Yeah?"

"Whatever happens tomorrow... I'll be there. Right by your side. I have to be there. Promise me you won't send me away, not matter happens."

Will was silent for minute. 

"Only for you, Nico. Only because I know if I don't let you come willingly, you'll find yourself there anyway. This way, I can actually keep an eye on you - and make sure you're safe and sound."

Nico turned over, and stared into his eyes. 

"As long as I'm with you, I know we'll be fine," he said, remembering Apollo's words about their future.

Will stared straight back, love and trust filling his voice. "I know."

Nico narrowed his eyes. "I know we're going to be fighting tomorrow... but are you up for another round?"

Will smiled, and moved towards him. 

"Anything for you, baby boy. Anything for you."


	35. Numb/Rootless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter in this saga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for any grammar mistakes. Sorry it took so long to write

The demigods stood in their separate groups, waiting for the first rays of the morning to crest the horizon. 

In front of them was an ornate, intricate pattern, marked with Greek letters, swirls and patterns that only magic users had the patience to care about, or understand. The tension was tangible, and apparent on everyone's faces. They were about to go into battle against some hostile deities, including a skilled Titan, a plethora of notoriously persistent warriors and a bunch of crazed wind spirits.

And it was unlikely there'd been any divine aid.

They had tried to contact the gods, but there had been no response from any of them. Even gods like Poseidon and Hephaestus, who normally never ignored a call were silent. Except for Will, they were on their own. 

And they had to win. Taking out Ouranos's forces before he recruited more was essential. They had yet to discuss how they were going to address the problem of the Ouranos himself, but his army was an excellent place to start with their campaign against the sky.

Nico stood next to Will, holding his hand, their fingers laced together. Just like the morning before. 

He just hoped it wasn't their last morning together. 

The dark feeling had intensified once he had woken up, tangled up in his boyfriend's body in such a way that he had to wake Will to extract himself from him. He just couldn't shake the uncomfortable, brooding feeling. It covered him like a shadow, one that he couldn't get out from under. 

"You okay?"

Will's words jolted him out of his dreamlike state.

"Yeah. Just... worried."

Will squeezed his hand. "We'll be fine. I know we will be. We're together."

His faith in them, in their partnership, in just the simple fact that them being together was enough made lightened the shadows just a little. 

A movement caught his attention; he saw Lou Ellen approaching and knew that the time for talking was over. 

He reached up, pulling Will's face down to his, kissing him hard. 

"For good luck," he whispered. "I'll be right there."

Will smiled back at him. And then he was gone, walking towards the inactive portal. Nico took a deep breath as he watched, his emotions spiking in ways that he didn't understand. He clenched his fists, and the entire world seemed slow down as the sun crested the horizon. The first rays of beautiful morning light flowed over, casting long shadows - which suddenly disappeared as Will drew it all to him. He began to glow, pulsating with light, energy pooling in his hands.

He turned his hands over slowly, trickles of shining energy streaming down to the symbols in a slow, controlled flow. The symbols started to glow, a very dull, burnished gold that rapidly lightened and brightened as they gained energy and began to activate. Pillars of light in the shape of the ornate shapes blasted into the sky, gold lines cutting themselves through the earth, joining the symbols together, the spaces in between them eventually disappearing as the light flooded into them turning the entire area gold. 

As more energy poured into the glowing area, it contracted into a thick, glowing line, that cut itself into four individual lines. The ends of each line rose into the air, two parallel lines that moved at same speed, abruptly making simultaneous right angles in the air, meeting with a small flash, forming a glowing a rectangle in the air. Another line, exactly where moving lines had met, cut through the air, slamming into floor. 

The demigods watched in amazement, as the air seemed to open, the scenery pulling back as the portals opened, Camp Jupiter appearing through the doors in reality.

Will stood there, glowing with energy, his eyes golden. He turned back to look at the demigods.

"Go."

The demigods didn't need any more encouragement. Led by their commanders, they rushed towards the four portals that would take each individual group to their respective battle spots, war cries escaping their lips as they plunged into battle, feet pounding the earth while Will used the energy to fuel their passage through the portal. 

When they were all through, three of the doors collapsed on themselves the scenery of Camp Jupiter fading back to Camp Half-Blood. Only one remained, and through it came the sounds of full scale battle. Explosions, the clash of metal, roars and screams all hammered Nico's eardrums. He drew his sword and walked towards to stand next to Will, who didn't appear to have a weapon. 

"You're not bring your sword with you? And to think I wasted all that time teaching you how to fight."

Will, in spite of everything that was happening, smiled. He extended his right hand, palm and fingers spread wide. Vibrant gold flames fell from his hand slowly, the sunlight bending itself to mix with the fire, mini explosions going off like fireworks. A hilt appeared, a curved crossguard growing a shining blade extending, stabbing downwards. The blade appeared to made of light, flames flickering up and down its length, heat and brightness flooding from it, while the hilt became a beautiful, refulgent bronze. 

"I see," Nico said. He held up his black sword next to it. "That's one hell of a sword."

"I know. I can't be going into battle with my boyfriend without an appropriate weapon."

"Black and gold." 

"You're singing that to me again when we're finished with this mess."

"We'll sing it together."

They looked at each other, kissed, held hands, and ran straight into the remaining portal-

..........................................................................

-emerging into a scene that would terrify the faint hearted. 

Jason and Festus darted about in the sky, striking down venti remorselessly. Lightning flashed from Jason's spear dissolving them to into air, while Festus barrelled straight through the insubstantial beasts, tearing them asunder while he blasted others with flames. Arrows, javelins and other projectiles from everywhere else, destroying the crazed wind beasts with careless abandon. 

The scene on the ground was even more disturbing. Demigods fought Spartoi, dismembering them, and keeping the parts of the skeleton warrior separate, destroying the bones whenever they could.

Calypso and Leo fought together, Leo smashing Spartoi to pieces with his hammers, burning the bones to dust. Calypso wielded twin sai blades, moving so swiftly that she was a blur to look at, mowing down everything in her path, blasts of white energy removing the remains from the face of the earth.

Percy and Annabeth were another lethal duo. Every strike of Annabeth's and Percy's blades sounded the end of a Spartoi, whose remains were then spun into a another one of Percy's mini hurricanes - the only difference being the temperature of the air inside the hurricane, the occasional venti ending up in there as well. The bones froze in the swirling air, and were flung far and wide to the immovable earth, where they shattered into powder, the chiming sound they made inaudible above the noise of the battle.

Frank was an enormous drakon, spraying acid over the Spartoi, dissolving them into puddles, his tail sweeping everywhere sending bones flying into the air. Hazel was glistening; she was surrounded by jewels and precious metals, rotating around her in a vortex, flying out in waves, punch holes in the warriors, tearing them into fragments, grinding them into dust that was trampled into the earth. 

Reyna and Clarisse tore their way through platoons of the undead, a back to back duo that was a living whirlwind of destruction, wreaking pure havoc amongst the orderly ranks of the Spartoi, leaving the piles of bones in their wake to be destroyed by following demigods.

All around them, demigods dispatched the enemy with a cold, furious efficiency. Even so, there were some demigods being overwhelmed by the combination of air and ground, ending up backed up against the walls of building, or trapped in small groups of enemies. 

Nico and Will let go of each, charging in together. The touch of Nico's blade made the skeletons dissolve, while Will's vaporised them with a single touch. They separated eventually, racing from trapped demigod to trapped demigod, freeing them from their predicaments. Even so, they could not be everyone at once, and some demigods fell to the assembled forces. Overall, they seemed to be winning.

Then the gods arrived.

A cold blast of wind, sent all loose objects flying. Hair whipped as clouds formed overhead, a fine drizzle falling, swirling around in the newly born breeze. Another wave of icy followed, four tornadoes lancing down to the ground. The four beasts started to move around, chasing demigods, removing from the ground, sending them hurtling in all directions, the Spartoi raising their weapons to impale the falling heroes. Jason and Festus swooped in to catch as many as they could, while others took out the Spartoi underneath them. Some grabbed onto the venti, hanging on for dear life, as they tried to escape from their doom.

"WILL!" Percy roared. 

"I know, don't worry!" Will yelled back, jumping into the air. Nico followed on the ground, his heartbeat, the ominous feeling pressing down on him once more, mentally preparing himself for whatever was going to happen next. 

Will swept his sword in circle, a ring of fire sailing towards the clouds, slicing straight through them, burning off the vapour, cutting them off from the clouds. The clouds convulsed flinging demigods into air in their rage, the drizzle increasing, and the temperature dropping once more. The tornadoes swayed in midair, collapsing, shrinking, melding themselves into tall, winged, humanoid shapes, their eyes midnight blue and purple. 

The Four Winds opened their mouths wide, a low moaning howl emanating from them, wickedly curved blades appearing in their hands. 

"GET AWAY!" Will roared at the demigods below, as he dropped to the ground, as the gods started forward. He landed in front them, his eyes flashing menacingly. His left hand extended, an identical sword flashing itself into existence. He lowered them to his sides, as he faced his enemies. Nico skidded into place beside him, feeling the temperature rise as Will bought the Titan's power to bear. 

The Four Winds stared at him, raising their swords in unison, their voices blending into one bland, icy harmony.

"You will all die. But you," they said, staring at Will "will perish first."

"Over my dead body," Nico murmured, raising his sword. 

For a second, nobody moved. The sounds of the battle seemed to fade away as they looked at each other, wondering who was going to survive this fight. 

Then all hell broke loose.

Three of the four Winds dashed at Will, while the last one - Eurus, the east wind, Nico remembered - rushed at him, his ochre wings flapping frantically, his hair and is eyes the same colour as a sandstone. Nico just managed to raise his sword in time to deflect his initial slash, and responded with one of his own. The god simply dissolved to air, and Nico spun round almost sighing in relief as Stygian iron met Celestial bronze. 

The god leapt back and send concentrated stream of air at Nico, who dived to the ground, rolling aside to avoid being sheared in two. He clicked his fingers and a spear of spiral cone of black rock twisted itself out of the earth, stabbing into Eurus's side.

Nico lunged in, bringing his sword round in an arc designed to deliver maximum damage to the East Wind. But the god twisted aside, breaking the dark spire of rock - and Nico only managed to slice off two thirds of his left wing. Eurus roared in agony, a blast of hot, dry wind whipping out from him, blasting Nico head over heels. He managed to roll out of the worst of it - and came face to face with an axe wielding Spartoi. He leapt to the side as the axe came down vertically, and slashed through the Spartoi with his sword. As it crumbled, he hurled the bones at the approaching Eurus, who deflected them with the greatest of ease, and continued to rush forward.

Their exchange became a tactical one on Nico's part. He tried to get attacks in, to incapacitate or majorly injure the overpowered god. But there was no true opening. Even as they fought, Eurus's wing grew back with alarming speed, his eyes glowing with Ouranos's power as he tried to obliterate his demigod opponent. Nico heard the sounds of Will duelling behind him, felt the heat , saw the flares of light as Will fought the other three gods. Nico sighed with relief every time this happened. 

It meant that Will was still there - still alive, still with him.

He deflected Eurus's blade again, and stepped backward - hitting something solid, warm, sturdy and familiar, as he continued to fight, feeling the ferocious, precise movements at once. 

"How're you doing?" Will asked. 

"I'm good. You?"

"Not dead, which is a start," he replied wryly. " But they keep healing too fast. By the time I'm ready to take one of them down, the others just step in and keep me busy until their brother has recovered. It's pretty damn inconvenient."

"Any incoming help?" 

"Not at all. The others that are actually powerful enough to help us are all occupied - or defending the injured. Fortunately, the wind gods are focused on me and you."

"Is that really a good thing?"

He heard the smile in Will's face. "In fact, it is, considering the idea I just had. I can get rid of all four of them at once. But I'll just need you to do me a favour."

"Which is?"

"I need you to lure in Eurus, while I lure in the other three. Then all you need to do is trap them with some of your rock spires and shadow travel a little way away. I can do the rest."

Shards of ice pierced Nico's soul. 

Away. Away.

Apollo's word rang in his ears. 

Keep him close to you.

"Will, I can't," he said, sending Spartoi bones stabbing into Eurus, making him stumble. 

"What?"

Nico slashed at Eurus making him leap out of range. 

"I can't, Will! I just can't."

"Nico! You need to! If we don't defeat these gods now, there's going to major trouble later on. If Atlas shows up now, we're literally going to obliterated!"

Nico tried to swallow a sob. His mind told him to get on with it. His own power boiled within him, waiting to be unleashed.

But his heart was torn in two. What was good for the everyone was not necessarily going to be good for Will. 

He knew what choice he should be making. He knew he should be spearing those gods, and leaving Will to carry out his idea. 

But he couldn't. The thought of losing Will... He'd prefer to go back to Tartarus again, as long as Will was with him, or waiting for him when he got out. He'd prefer to be trapped in that stupid jar for twice as long, if he'd known that Will's face would the first one he'd see when he got out.

Why was it so hard to be in love?

"Nico, I know."

The sounds of the battle seemed to fade. Nico moved automatically, deflecting, intercepting, attacking, but his entire being was focused behind him. 

"I heard you and my father talking, but I didn't quite the full picture - I was new to all these additional perks. And since I'm connected with you, when your guard was down, stray thoughts leaked through to me. I managed to put the rest together. But Nico, we don't know what's going to happen."

"We're in a battle, Will! What do think is likely to happen?"

"Nico. We can't live in fear of what could happen. We only need to fear what will happen. And without accurate prophecies, there's no way we can determine the most likely future."

"But what I can tell you, for certain, is that people are going to die, and there's going to be a heck of lot of trouble if these wind gods aren't dispatched as soon as possible. And don't even think about trying to transport me out of here alone, or out of here with you."

Nico didn't reply, as Stygian iron met Celestial bronze once again. 

"Nico?"

A tear ran down his face. 

His heart was still tearing itself in two. But he knew what he had to do.

He stamped on the ground, hard. When his foot connected, the earth shook, and thick, dark spires of rock pierced the earth's skin, carving through divine flesh and blood, a natural, roughly hewn cleaver, that suspended them off the ground, cries of pain leaving their mouths. 

Nico heard himself say "Be safe," and then the shadows were surrounding him, and he was gone, reappearing as little way away, unwilling to travel any further. 

He turned around, to see a forest of spikes skewering the gods, their blood trickling down the sharpened spears of stone, blue, gold, and purple against the black, their mouths open wide as they howled in careless abandon, their screams mingling with sounds of battle to form a cacophony, a horrid, dark symphony of pain.

He saw Will glowing, a beacon of light, light that formed into a hemisphere around him, a raging half globe that appeared to contain the wicked power of a sun. It expanded in a sudden, abrupt motion, consuming the gods that were suspended above it. Their cries intensified, shattering all glass in the area, the smell of scorched flesh and burning rock filling the air. The temperature rose rapidly, the chill in the air swept away by a wave of heat. Nico covered his eyes, protecting himself with shadows, his legs telling him to move back.

He wouldn't. He ignored body, refusing to turn away from the spectacle in front of him. 

He would not take his eyes off Will. Not now, not ever.

In spite of all this, he marvelled at Will's control over his power. The heat and light emitting from the hemisphere were nothing compared to energy that swirled at its centre. His stone pillars melted under the intensity of the fire, the Four Winds falling into crumpled heaps, covered in molten black rock, unable to do anything but cry out as the fire incinerated them past the point of return. Their bodies ruptured as the blood within them boiled and evaporated, fighting for escape. The gas was vaporised beyond what human eye could see, and their remains crumbled to ash.

As the ash itself was consumed, Will seemed to relax, breathing in a slow breath, absorbing all the potency surrounding him and condensing it within himself. 

As the light dimmed, Nico looked - and saw Will was standing in midair. He had burnt away a hemisphere of the ground at his feet that would have been the perfect mirror to the one that had destroyed the gods. 

Will looked over at him - and smiled. Nico felt his face split in half, a grin so wide he knew he must look ridiculous. But he didn't care. Will was fine. 

Then a voice crashed into their moment. A rumble that sounded like a mixture between an earthquake, a land slide and someone splitting a mountain. 

"Impressive! Care to test you mettle against me, boy?."

Nico turned around, and there fifty feet away stood the General.

....................................................................

The Titan was massive. He was definitely over seven feet tall, probably a decent bit over eight, Nico reasoned, his light brown skin seeming to glow with malice. His brown eyes held no emotions, just a cold, icy detachment, a spark of cruelty and arrogance that was unmistakable. His shoulders were massive, his hands veined and powerful, his body seemingly to be bulging out of the dark green and silver armour he wore. He was twirling a seemingly oversized javelin around his fingers, in a clear display of strength. 

Will appeared next to Nico in moment. 

"Oh, good." Atlas smiled, looking surprisingly like Calypso when he did - an evil, demented version of her. "There's two of you. At least this will make it marginally more interesting. I've already fought a few of your number today - but I haven't killed anyone yet. They were not deserving of a death by my hands."

"Really?" Nico spoke through clenched teeth, not trying to hide the seething wave a rage building inside of him. "So who is worth of a death at your hands?"

"Powerful beings. Strong, daring warriors. Like the two of you. And after become my first blood, I will kill the Heroes of Olympus, starting with that wretched son of Poseidon, and that accursed daughter of Athena. It is only a shame that Artemis and that blasted lieutenant of hers are not here from me to slaughter. I will hunt them once I am finished here."

"I think you'll have to reconsider those plans," Will said, his voice a harsh and menacing as Atlas's. He crossed his swords. 

"We're going to take you down."

Atlas laughed, a booming noise, that shook the earth. He slammed the butt of his javelin into the ground, cracking the ground. 

"You are powerful, boy. Both of you are. But you are nothing compared to me. As I have swept so many aside before, you two will simply join the list." His smile grew wider and even more twisted.

Nico said the only words that could say at that moment in time. 

"Bring it on."

Then he and Will charged. 

As did Atlas. He was a blur, a visible blur, but it was still exceedingly surprising for someone so large to move so fast. They met almost before Nico could register the distance.

And the fight began. 

Atlas threw a punch at Will. He leapt back to avoid it, but miscalculated, the blow catching him in the chest, sending him flying away, smashing into a building, straight through the wall like it was wet cardboard. But before he Will could even land, he swung his javelin at Nico, who prepared himself for the blow. 

But all the training in the world couldn't have prepared him the strength of the greatest Titan warrior. He was send flying, his sword leaving his hand as the connection was made; it was like being hit by an enormous sledgehammer. As he flew back rolling as he touched the ground, he registered that that was harder than any strike he'd ever felt before - even from Gaia's giants. Atlas was impossibly, incalculably strong. Before Nico could even fully process this thought, a shadow fell over him, the solid, malevolent presence of the Titan making his skin crawl. He rolled aside, the javelin plunging into the ground beside him. 

He scrambled around, avoiding the rapid, vicious thrusts that tried to turn him into a human shish kebab. A quick kick from Atlas sent the air whooshing out of him, his body rolling across the ground. He looked up, stunned, as the Titan descended from the sky in a exceptionally controlled jump, planting his feet on either side of Nico, leaning down so his face was inches away from the demigod's.

"I thought you would put up more of fight, Son of Hades," he whispered."I'm disappointed."

Then he was moving away from Nico, roaring, as shadows picked him up, rock spires slamming him to him, with surprising force, shattering on his iron hard skin, leaving only bloody wounds. 

But such paltry defences could not hold Atlas for long.

He roared again, a wall of pure force driving the rising demigod into the ground, tearing the shadows to shreds. The Titan descended, a living meteoroid, ready to crush and stab Nico into oblivion. 

And then Will was slamming into him from the side, knocking the Titan off course, sending him sprawling to ground with a heavy thud. Will landed on his feet, a little way away, glowing with rage and power. 

Atlas stood, looking at Will in amusement. 

"What are you, boy?"

"Your opponent."

Atlas smiled. "Be as coy as you like. I will beat it out of you before this battle is over."

Nico saw his sword a little way away. He went and grabbed it, moving to stand next to Will. 

"You okay?" Will asked, without looking around.

"Yeah, I'm fine. His kick was a light one. He was toying with me. Something that I'll make him regret. And don't even think about asking me to back off."

"I can keep a better eye on you here."

They moved as once, engaging the Titan once more. He wielded his weapon with a ease that was terrifying, and was simultaneously able to defend and attack at once. 

Watching Will fight was an experience in itself. His twin swords trailed fire as they struck against the javelin, one brilliant blade often having to prevent Nico from becoming Atlas's first kill. Will twirled, rolled and struck with vindictive, brutal accuracy - but Atlas was the not called the greatest Titan warrior without good merit. He fended off the two of them, wearing Nico down faster than he'd hoped. He just wasn't fast or strong enough to keep up with Atlas, and Will was distracted from the battle, trying to make sure he remained in the land of the living. He didn't even have any time to use his demigod powers - Atlas was simply too fast for him to able to focus for that long.

"Mind if I step in?"

Nico rolled away from Atlas, avoiding a nasty overhead swipe - to come face to face with Calypso. She looked unusually calm and refreshed, amidst the noise of the continued fight. 

"I was just about to pull you out. This battle is not for you, Nico."

Nico wanted to protest, but his arguments died on his lips even before he could fully form them. She was absolutely correct. There was no way he could join the fight of the gods. 

"Can you and Leo keep the Spartoi and the venti away? We were doing it for you, until I noticed that any more of this would most likely result in your death."

Nico nodded. "Just take care of Will for me."

Calypso smiled. "Oh, he's doing a very good job of that by himself."

Nico rolled over, standing - and saw his boyfriend fly kick Atlas backward. The Titan crashed to the ground, flipping over swiftly to avoid a stroke from once of Will's swords. 

But the Titan was soon back on his feet, driving Will back. 

Calypso raced towards them, her feet making no sound as she hurtled towards them, her sai blades by her side. Launching herself into the air, she attempted to stab at her father's head. 

He jerked aside just in time, and she flew past him turning around in midair, landing, ready to attack once more. 

"You betray me, daughter?" the Titan rumbled. 

"You are the one who is siding with a insane psychopath who'll probably kill you after he's got what he wants," she replied. "And after what you did to Zoe Nightshade, who was also your daughter, I'd hazard that you don't have a paternal bone in your body."

"Not for traitors," Atlas growled, as the battle began anew, all three of them blurring as they fought, their weapons sparking against each other as they collided with awe inspiring speed. Nico turned his attention away from this fight, looking for Leo. He saw him a little way off, handling a group of Spartoi with a mechanics efficiency. That side was clear. 

He raced around the other side of fight, intercepting a small gathering of Spartoi that were rushing towards the fight. He beat them back mercilessly, the task easy enough for him to take glances at the ferocious battle behind him. 

Atlas was now bleeding in several places, his previously impeccable armour now half destroyed. Will and Calypso had a few cuts and bruises, but looked better than Atlas did. The General was increasingly furious, his attacks becoming less controlled as his emotions got the better of him. His opponents kept their composure, working in tandem to wear down the pillar of strength they combated. 

Nico slashed through another Spartoi - and found himself face to face with Reyna. 

He leapt back in surprise, breathing a sigh of relief when he realised who it was. 

"Slow down, Nico," Reyna said, a look of grim satisfaction on her face. "We've half won the battle."

"What?"

"The Spartoi are mostly gone. There are only a few left, and they're being dispatched even as we speak. Without the wind gods, the venti became wild and disorientated - Jason and Festus dispatched them with ease. But the main problem is still over there."

"I think Calypso and Will have it covered for now."

"Let's hope so," she replied, turning back to witness the continued competition. Demigods appeared from in between the buildings, surrounding the fight on all sides. They were bruised and battered, and generally worse for the wear, but the defiant spark of life gleamed in their eyes, bearing witness to the forces that clashed in front of them. 

Atlas was truly infuriated now, bellowing like an enraged bull, lashing out with careless abandon, his unpredictability making him all the more lethal.

And then it happened. 

Atlas spun his javelin over his head, the side of it angling it at Will - and caught Calypso on the shoulder as she leapt towards him, slamming her into the ground. The Titan turned towards her seeing his chance, raising the javelin to pin her to the ground. The demigods gasped, some of them even moving forward, but there was no way anyone going to get there in time. 

The sound of metal piercing through skin and bone shot through the air, a wet, thudding squelch that made Nico flinch. But then he was moving, rushing forward his eyes unable to see anything but the scene in front of him. 

Will stood in between Calypso and her father, the javelin going right through the left side of his abdomen. His eyes were wide with shock, his mouth slightly agape, arms slackening by his side, only remaining upright due to the spear. 

"The first blood," Atlas sneered. 

Nico couldn't even speak. His worst nightmares crashed through his mind, the sense of loneliness pounding him down, fear thudding through his heart, a strange, crushing darkness descending on him. His heart pounded, his mouth wanting to scream - yet it was completely unable to make a noise.

And then Will's eyes flared, his swords blazing with a rage that was mirrored in his face, the grass smouldering in the sudden heat, Calypso rolling away. 

Before anyone could blink, Will moved. Atlas howled, a sound turned into a physical object, as the tips of the flaming swords exploded from his back. The swords flared even brighter, as Will twisted them, the heat radiating from his body melting Atlas's armour, melding with his skin, the javelin dissolving into glowing, molten liquid, splattering on the floor, burning the Titan's hand. 

He roared, outraged and reaching out for Will, planting his hands on his shoulders, flying off in the next instant, his hands blistering, ashes flaking off his fingers. Nico stood there, in suspended animation, watching the drama unfold. 

Atlas tried to back off, to pull himself away from his oncoming doom, but Will stepped forward, the swords being driven even deeper into his opponent's body, twisting the swords into his body, pouring energy into his attack, driving the Titan backward.

And then Calypso, swept him, her magic shimmering around her, protecting her from the heat. her leg lashed out, tripping her father over, as Will kicked into the air, pinning Atlas to the ground, his swords now buried deep into the earth.

He leapt off the Titan, flipping like an acrobat, landing in front of Nico silently. His right hand was raised, and he clicked his fingers. 

An explosion ripped through the space, deafeningly powerful, as his swords exploded in Atlas's chest. He stood up, a glowing beacon, framed in smoke and ash. 

Nico just moved forward and hugged him, glad that he was still there with him. 

"Well, I think that's that," said Reyna. "We've won."

...............................................................................

Atlas had, like New Rome sustained massive damage from the battle. His chest had a gaping hole in the middle of it where the swords had exploded, and he was being kept unconscious by various spells implemented by Hecate cabin campers. 

New Rome and Camp Jupiter were more or less there, but extensive rebuilding would be necessary. Despite their victory, the demigods were still unusually subdued. 

This particular war was won, but the war was still on. Ouranos was still out there. 

The heads of the cabins met again, this time in the ruined Senate building. Surprisingly, there were weapons present, due to the fact that Atlas had practically dismembered the god, and dispersed him. He wouldn't be reforming for a while.

"So," Reyna began, "we've won. But this is only a temporary fix. Although everyone is healed, thanks to Will, we still have to be on our guard. It took both Will and Calypso to take down Atlas, and he is nothing compared to the power that Ouranos is capable of wielding. And we cannot ignore the scope of his powers, either."

"So what do we do about him, then?" asked Miranda. "And more importantly, what do we do with our Titan prisoner?"

"We return him to his prison." 

Everyone turned to look at Calypso. 

"But isn't his prison no longer there?" Percy asked. "Ouranos is awake. He wouldn't want to touch Gaia at all, even if she is practically dead. So, that pillar of air is unlikely to be there anymore." 

"And, more importantly," Annabeth added, "it's too close to us. If Atlas were to wake up, and neither Will or Calypso or any other deity was around, countless people would die trying to take out that monster."

"I agree with Calypso," Will said. 

"Why?" Piper and Hazel asked together. 

"What purpose would it serve?" Frank queried. 

"Everything in Greek mythology has its place. And Atlas's is at the top of Mount Orthys. Did you ever wonder why he was put up there?"

"Not really," Connor and Travis said together.

"He's too strong. For any prison we could ever devise. And before you say there's Tartarus, remember that there are other Titans down there as well, with the intelligence to escape, but not the brute force to. If Atlas were put down there with them, they'd easily be able to escape. The weight of the sky is the only thing heavy enough to keep him occupied, and well away from being useful."

"So we have climb Mount Orthys, and try to somehow get Atlas back under his old burden?" Leo concluded. 

"Yes," Calypso agreed. "But not all of us need to go. I'll only need the most powerful demigods to come with us, just in case something goes wrong." 

Reyna turned to the Roman generals and the assembled head counsellors.

"Can you hold the fort until we return?"

..............................................................................

And so it was, a few minutes later. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Calypso, Will, Nico, Reyna and Clarisse were all flying up the side of the ominous mountain. Jason had stated that he couldn't sense Ouranos anywhere nearby, and that it should be safe to fly to top instead of walking. 

Atlas floated in the middle of whirlwind that Jason had created, coated in ice and frost. Jason purposely kept the temperature low, to help keep their injured enemy sedated and docile, while Calypso and Will levitated the others up the sheer rock face, helping to maintain the spells that kept Atlas asleep. 

Nico was once again being carried in Will's arms. They hadn't said much to each other, but there was really no need to. Nico was indescribably happy that Will had defied Apollo's prediction, and was still very much alive and kicking. 

Suddenly, he felt Will's lips on his, and lost himself in his boyfriend. 

"Thanks," Will whispered to him. 

"For what?"

"For everything. For being with me. For accepting me. The others do, I know... just not like you do."

"You're a part of me, Will. Nothing can ever change that."

A tear rolled down his boyfriend's golden cheek, and Will looked away refusing to meet his eyes, as they soared.

...................................................................

Mount Orthys looked very different now, especially compared to when he had last saw it, Nico thought, as he stood amongst the crumbling black stones that used to be a palace. Will put him down gently, tenderly, as he looked around, the chilly, icy air whipping around them. 

The other demigods, stood their weapons at the ready, as Jason unceremoniously dumped their prisoner where Percy and Annabeth directed him. 

"So what now?" Percy asked. "How do we trap him underneath the sky again?"

A laugh boomed through the air. 

"How indeed?"

The voice was combination between a tornado and a sonic boom, a yet had the light, unaffected tone of a summer breeze. A malevolent presence suddenly pressed down on them, the air pressure increasing notably. 

"Jason!" Leo shouted. "I thought he wasn't here!"

Jason looked about wildly. "He shouldn't be - I felt his presence miles away!"

"What does it matter?" Ouranos boomed. "Whether it was now or later, I would've had to deal with the mess this incompetent grandson of mine couldn't handle. Thank you for bring him back, actually. It saves me a trip."

A pillar of air smashed down into the prone form of Atlas, pressing him down into the black stone. 

"He could not defeat you, and fulfil his end of the bargain. So he can stay there - until I see fit to release him. Now, what to do with you? All of the most powerful demigods in one place - an opportunity I cannot miss to rid myself of the leaders in one go. The others will fall into line, or be destroyed once they find their icons defeated!"

Hazel brandished her sword at the sky, standing back to back with Frank. "Come and get it, ugly! We've fought your wife, and won! You won't be much more of a challenge!"

"Yeah!" Piper continued. "If you weren't so scared, you'd already be attacking us!"

Ouranos chuckled. "Such bravery. I hope it lasts."

The air began to stir, moving slowly at first, and then with a urgency that was alarming. All of them dived aside, as tornadoes pounded into ground, drilling holes in the top of the mountain as Ouranos tried to slaughter them. Rocks, grit and dust were picked up in growing wind, deadly missiles flying around to distract them, or maim them if they made a single misstep. Dark blue lightning flashed down at random intervals, barely missing them as they danced around with nothing to strike at but the debris. Rain began to fall, lashing their faces wildly, making everything that little bit more difficult. 

Percy and Jason found each other, knowing what they had to do. Together, they glowed blue and golden once more, manipulating the elements, reducing the wind to fraction of what it was before, the rain slowing down into a pathetic drizzle. 

"Fools! You think that will stop me?"Ouranos roared. More tornadoes pounded into the ground, lightning falling like a rain. 

Nico dodged, ducked and dived, wishing there was something he could actually hit, except for the odd flying rock. 

"Bah! This is too tiring," Ouranos rumbled. "I will deal with you myself!"

The air whooshed, like someone was taking a huge breath. The clouds roiled spiralling down to mix with the air, forming a massive, roughly human shape, forty feet tall. 

"Now," Calypso yelled. 

Now what Nico thought, as someone appeared behind him. 

"I'm sorry."

The tone of those words sent a shiver down Nico's spine. He turned - but Will was already gone racing towards Ouranos's growing form. His hair was forming, a mixture of black, grey and white, the cloud of a thousand clouds. His skin was surprisingly ordinary, a peachy colour that made him look like he was ever so slightly tanned. He was covered in a simple robe, made of dark blue material, covered in constellations, and galaxies. His eyes were a mixture of grey and black, merciless, cold and filled with such depth and expanse, Nico couldn't look into them for more than moment. 

So he watched as Will raised towards the deity instead, his legs moving to follow him, until he felt the spell grabbing hold him, dragging him back-

-to Camp Jupiter, with all the others, where he sprawled on the ground.

Everyone was getting to their feet, and looking at the one they knew to be the orchestrator of their timely escape.

Nico ran over to her, grabbing her roughly. 

"Take me back! Take me back now, or so help me-"

"I 'm sorry, Nico," Calypso sighed, tears filling her eyes. "I can't."

.....................................................................................

Will rolled as Ouranos's massive hand smashed down where he had just been moments ago. 

"You can't run forever, you misbegotten misfit!" Ouranos boomed. "You might have the powers of a Titan, but you are no Titan."You can run from me, but I will crush you."

Despite his sadness, Will allowed himself a little smile. 

He and Calypso had been discussing the ways to defeat Ouranos. And there had appeared to be only one solution. 

.......................................................................................

"He asked me what could defeat Ouranos, while you were knocked out after the fight with Khione. What could kill the Sky itself," Calypso told them, as Percy, Jason and Frank all restrained Nico. The words tumbled out of her, the tears falling just as fast.

"Leo was asleep, tired after the fight so he heard nothing of this. We couldn't come up with a solution. We had to destroy Ouranos as you destroyed Gaia - there had to be nothing left to form a consciousness. If we blew him up, we knew he'd just reform later on. So we thought about - and then Will remembered."

"Remembered what?" Piper asked.

"Knowing."

"Knowing?" Clarisse raised an eyebrow. "Knowing what?"

"The film."

"The one with Nicholas Cage?" Jason asked. 

"Yes."

"I saw that film. How does that-" Annabeth went deathly pale. "Hell no. He can't."

"What?" Nico hissed, struggling to get loose. "WHAT?"

"A solar flare."

It hit home in that moment. Despair flooded through him, the thoughts of losing Will cackling in his mind, their twisted laughter sending agony coursing through him. His knees buckled and he sank to the floor, limp the arms of the three boys that held him.

Leo looked horrified. "But-"

"Yes," Calypso said grimly.

......................................................................................

A solar flare. 

Will wanted to laugh as he gathered his power, condensing it within him, even as Ouranos reached out for him. He leapt onto The Sky's hand, and ran up his arms, diving off as his other hand swung round to swat him.

Not long to go now.

........................................................................................

"A solar flare would annihilate the atmosphere," Annabeth said, her face growing even paler. "Ouranos won't know what hit him. And by the time he realises-"

"He'll be destroyed," Reyna finished.

"But what about Will?" Percy asked. 

The look on Calypso's face answered that question with undeniable clarity.

"Oh no..." Hazel said, clasping her hands over her mouth, tears forming in her eyes. 

..........................................................................................

Will laughed as Ouranos grabbed him with bone crushing force. It hurt - but it didn't matter. All that mattered now as Nico. He wanted that to be the last thing he saw before his end. 

Ouranos's voice brought him out of his revelries. 

"I know you plan to kill me with a solar flare," the deity rumbled. "But a Titan does not have enough power to produce a flare large enough to kill me."

Ouranos smiled- an unpleasant, mocking smile, as Will's head drooped. A victorious, callous smile.

"All your schemes are for nought, and you will die as a failure, not as a hero. How does that feel, you pathetic being?"

To his surprise, tears started to fall from the child's eyes. Ouranos rolled his eyes. Mortals. Who needed them?

..................................................................................

"Then why didn't we find another way?" demanded Piper. "There has to be another way to create a solar flare without Will sacrificing himself. How could you go along with this hare-brained scheme without consulting anyone?"

"Because of what Will told me. Something about him being able to exceed the limits of Titan - because of what he was. He spoke to me mentally, while him and Nico were flying through the Labyrinth to you guys - and told me he had absorbed the rest of the Titan's power. He hadn't intended to do that, by the way - but the situation had worked out so he had to, to save a life. And he was so glad it did. This guaranteed his success, but it also gave him cover as well. To trick Ouranos into thinking that he was only going to be dealing with the power of Titan."

"But what other power does Will have?" Frank asked, confused. 

"His demigod power. It still resides within him, hidden under the Titan's. If he combines the two, the potential reaction would be so potent that he would definitely be able to succeed."

"So," Leo said, "Ouranos thinks he's simply dealing with a Titan. But he's really dealing with a Titan, plus half a god."

"Yes," Calypso finished. "But Ouranos has no idea that his demigod side still exists."

...............................................................................

Ouranos's eyes widened in surprise. 

The Titan in his hand was crying - with laughter.

"Why do you laugh, Titan? Your end is nigh."

"I have nothing more to say to Ouranos. Except this. You calculated, and knew that if you were prepared, you could withstand the wrath of a Titan's solar flare."

"Of course!" Ouranos blustered.

"But what would happen if added the power of half a god as well?"

And the Ouranos sensed it. That off feeling about this Titan in his hand. That little oddity about him that didn't makequite fit in with the rest.

But it was too late.

Will broke free of his surprised grasp. Ouranos opened his mouth to protest - and Will dived in, bring all this power to bear as his Titan and demigod parts prepared themselves for the oncoming storm.

"I love you, Nico."

And then there was fire and light.

.....................................................................................

Nico felt it. He knew. His head whipped up towards the mountain - as a flash of blinding, brilliant light flooded the area. Nico felt the warmth from where he stood, and heard the cries as Ouranos, The Sky was incinerated. The clouds were blasted to nothing, the Mist and mist that surrounded the mountain vaporised in an instant. A shockwave rippled out across the sky, the ground shaking, knocking the off their feet, a crashing boom following as a pillar of fire raged into the heavens. It burnt for an instant, before fading into nothingness, silence rushing in to fill the void. 

Nico knelt there for a moment. And then he screamed. He screamed the name of the one person he loved, shadows twisting around him, swallowing him and all the others, up to the top of Mount Orthys, landing him right atop the blasted, twisted, glowing landscape.

A freezing rain poured down as he began to run towards the blond figure that lay on the ground, the droplets hissing into steam as they touched the hot rock. Nico didn't care that his feet were scorched, bleeding and raw as he dropped next to the body. He didn't care that his knees sizzled as they touched the ground, even as the pooling rain cooled the rock around, the icy cold touch of the liquid refreshing on the damaged flesh.

All he cared about was that the blue eyes were now unseeing, the body warm, but perfectly limp, the broad chest not rising or falling at all.

Nico di Angelo held the body and howled a single word with such force that ground beneath him cracked, trying to move away from his sorrow.

"WILL!"


	36. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanation. Plans. Execution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this! Honestly, the comments you leave me make me laugh, have feels and cry, all the same time.

The other demigods could only stand and watch the scene in front of them, gripped by a mixture of horror and numbness. 

Nico cried. He didn't give a damn about who was watching, or what they thought of him. 

Will had sacrificed himself to defeat Ouranos.

But there was no way to bring him back. 

There was no Physician's Cure here. 

He was all alone.

"Why? Why, why, why, why, WHY?" Nico roared, his voice cracking, tears falling from his eyes uncontrollable. "Why didn't you tell me? Damn you!" he cried, holding him in a vice grip, praying, hoping that he'd feel that familiar spark that was Will's being. 

But he knew how Will felt, and his life force wasn't here with him. 

"Nico-" someone said.

"Shut up!" Nico yelled, the spires of black rock ripping themselves from the ground as his powers responded to his emotions.

"Nico-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The ground heaved, shadows lashing out in all, more spires bursting out, their ends wickedly sharp and lethal. Ghosts flickered in and out of existence, held in the thrall of the Ghost King's rage, screaming in pain.

Nico was oblivious to all this. His grief and rage mingled, his mind racing, remembering Will. Remembering all the times they had kissed, all the time they'd spent together, the way they had planned their future. How was he going to go on? Will was his life, his love, his best friend, his everything. How-

He saw a flash of light - and suddenly he was in the air, hurtling towards the ground. He landed lightly, rolling to his feet in a flash, glaring around to find his attacker. 

And then he saw the smoke rising from Calypso's outstretched hand. 

Nico saw white. 

He didn't see red. He didn't see black. He saw white. The blank, cold clarity of logic crashed over him.

It was her fault. 

Shadows lashed out from around him, fastening themselves around the goddess's arms and legs, pinning them to her side. 

"Hey-" Leo shouted, starting forward - and was forced to leap backward as shadow smashed into the spot where he had just been standing. 

Even as the other demigods drew their weapons, more shadows lashed out, binding them in their dark embrace before they could even react. Leo's hands flared but before he could even begin to throw fire, the shadows cocooned him tightly, wrapping him from head to toe, leaving only his face exposed. The other demigods were bound in exactly the same way, even as they struggled to free themselves from their confinement. 

Nico took a step forward, his face a blank mask, his tears gone now, dark red rage pulsing in his heart.

"Nico! Don't!" Jason yelled. 

"You have to think!" Percy shouted. "It's not her fault!"

Nico walked forward, ignoring them. 

"Nico, stop." Piper spoke insistently, charmspeak flooding her voice, a voice that could turn even the gods to her will.

But the Son of Hades ignored her. His attention was on the goddess in his grasp, the figure who wasn't struggling at all. 

The others continued to plead with him, frantically, knowing the type of dark power his possessed.

"Nico!" He stopped, and turned towards the voice.

Hazel's face was streaked with tears. "You can't Nico. Is this what you want to know as? A cold-blooded murderer? Is this what Will would want for you?"

"But Will isn't here." Nico's voice was oddly detached. "He's not here, Hazel. And she's the one who led him down this path. She knew Will would sacrifice himself and his happiness for others. To ensure we defeated Ouranos once and for all. She knew how selfless he was. And she took advantage of it. Why else would Will hide all of this from the rest of us? Why would he hide it from me? Can you answer that Hazel? Can you?"

She couldn't meet his gaze. 

"I thought not." 

He continued to walk forward , shadows running over his body, dancing around him, razor sharp blades of pitch black that cut through the stone beneath him.

With a snap of his fingers, Calypso started to move towards him. 

"Nico, please... Please don't hurt her!"

The fear in Leo's voice pierced through his skull, a pale imitation of what he was feeling right now. Leo had no idea what he was feeling.

How would he spend the rest of his life alone?

They met in the middle. Nico's eyes were dark, while Calypso's were downcast and sad. Yet she still held his gaze, her young face somehow showing her inconceivable age. 

"He didn't tell you because he knew what your reaction would be."

The wind whistled over the mountain top, a silent witness to her words.

"He hoped he would survive. He hoped that he had become immortal, and would survive."

"You pushed him to do it! He'd have never done it if you hadn't! He'd have never left me!"

"He didn't want to leave you, Nico. He didn't want to. I told him not to do this, that there would be another way. And he said the risks were too great. Others would end up hurt - or dead. Something that wasn't acceptable to him."

The shadows moved towards Nico, wrapping themselves around his hand, turning themselves into a glove with elongated, razor sharp fingers. 

"Will knew you would object. So he didn't tell you. And he tricked me into believing he was immortal. It was only when I heard him whisper those words to you that I knew the truth. But by then, it was too late."

"But, but..."

Her voice dropped to a whisper. 

"I'm sorry, Nico. I truly am. But there's nothing we can do. He's gone."

Nico reached up, the razor shadow, stroking the goddess's cheek, absentmindedly.

"But, in the event that he died, he said to say one thing to you."

He froze, a cold statue, dead in more ways than one. He did not answer waiting for her to continue. 

"He said 'Change 'I wanna be next to' to 'I'll always be waiting for'."

Nico felt his heart stop for a minute. Time, space and reality all seemed to fall away. 

The words of the song flooded into his mind, the changed verse slamming him with sledgehammer blows.

'I'll always be waiting for you  
Black and gold  
Black and gold  
Black and gold'

"He said to tell you that if he died, he doesn't want to see you looking for him in the Underworld. He wants to live the rest of your life, and join him in your own time."

Nico rocked backward and forward on the spot, eyes unseeing, Will's words doing a tap dance in his mind. He directly at Calypso, who stared right back, the sad expression still on her face. He remembered the fear in Leo's voice when he had pleaded with Nico to stop. 

How could he even consider making someone suffer the same loss he had?

Turning away, he walked back to where the body lay, the spires retreating back into the earth, the shadows lowering his friends to the ground, dissipating soon after, fading seamlessly into the black rock. His tears continued to fall, as he flopped down next to lover. 

He felt the eyes of the others on him. He heard Leo and Calypso embrace, and instinctively knew that all the other couples on the mountain top were together, supporting each other, hugging each other, making sure their other half was alright.

Something he could never do again. 

He bend over Will's still form tears dripping down onto the broad chest. 

"Will... oh Will..."

"You can get him back."

Nico would have been less surprised if bolt of lightning had struck his body. 

He looked around wildly, looking for the speaker. It was a quiet voice, and steady and still - and yet it was strong, and full of authority. Whoever it was knew what they were talking about. 

"How? How do I him back?"

He didn't care who it was, or what he had to do. 

He just wanted his Gold back. His other half. His partner in crime.

His Will.

"Nico." Clarisse sounded surprised, even a little fearful. He turned. All of them, even the indomitable Reyna were wearing expressions that showed a mixture of surprise and astonishment.

"What? What's wrong? Didn't you hear? I can get Will back!"

Their expressions didn't change in the slightest - they seemed to be unable to speak. Reyna merely raised a hand, pointing somewhere behind Nico.

He turned - and scrambled backward, ripping his sword out of his scabbard, his eyes going from surprised to furious in an instant.

Those eyes, no longer blue, but pure, resplendent gold, stared into his own. He watched as the colour leaked from the iris, into the rest of the eye, the oval shapes of gold staring back at him.

"Who the hell are you? What the hell are you? What the hell are doing in Will's body?"

The being in Will's body curled his lips into a smile. Nico was only able to restrain himself from attacking because of the guise this menace wore. 

"I am the only way you will ever get the one you love back."

"I am Helios."

..............................................................................................

Nico dropped his sword - the resulting noise accompanied by the assorted noises of surprises from his friends behind him.

"Wha- How-"

"Let me explain," the person in Will's body began. 

"Get the hell out his BODY!" Nico roared. "That's Will's body! And you're not Helios! He's dead! Gone! Disappeared!" 

"Nico-"

"I swear, I will tear your pathetic soul out of there if you don't leave now!"

"And destroy the only chance you have of saving Will?"

Nico stopped dead. 

"May I just have a few minutes to explain? If you're not happy, you can tear my soul to shreds and personally recommend that I spend the rest of my days in the Fields of Punishment."

Nico glared at him. "You have five minutes. And believe me, I can destroy your soul. It'll never even have the chance to end up in the Fields of Punishment." 

"Duly noted. And that exactly why I am even bothering to speak to you. Only one with such power could complete what I have in mind. May I begin?"

When Nico didn't respond, the being decided to commence with his story. 

"When the ancients began to worship Apollo as the Sun god, I was already tired. Both Selene and I had been doing the same thing for thousands of years, locked in the same routine, round and round, again and again. We were tired, lonely and very alone. So when they decide to attribute the Sun and Moon the Apollo and Artemis, we went along with it. We fell asleep, and eventually ended up being absorbed, power, being and everything into them."

"I lay dormant for centuries, slumbering inside Apollo, seeing snippets of his life and the world around him."

"And then, one day, part of me was transferred here, to this vessel."

"I was wrenched out of my sleep, and place within the boy, healing him. But Apollo went too far, placing too much of me in the young lad's body, I could not return, no matter how much he wanted me to. So he cut me off severing me into two uneven pieces - but not before I managed to get all my consciousness into young Will."

"Now, I was awake once more - and housed in the body of human, bound to hide my presence. I admit, I was initially irritated. Being cut off from the rest of myself, and knowing that without my full power, I would wither and die inside a mortal body was a daunting notion for me to accept." 

"But I eventually realised that I was the luckiest deity to ever walk the face of planet."

The demigods and goddess watching him, bewitched by the tale that he told.

"I watched life through human eyes. I watched the struggles of humanity from their point of view, not from a lofty position in the sky, staring down. I watched Will. I was Will. I grew with him, learning appreciating the simple joys of being alive. The reasons why humans risk everything for what they truly love. Your time is finite, and so even the most miserable amongst you love, live and laugh harder than we, the gods, ever could. It was surreal. Wonderful. A truly unique experience."

"And then came the battle with Gaia."

"Will exhausted himself restoring people, drawing on energy he barely had himself to help others. And then, there was one more patient. They were badly injured, and needed attention immediately. Will knew that there was a chance he could seriously injure himself, or even die from this healing. Yet he still went along with it."

"I couldn't let him die. Not even simply because I would potential die myself. He was just such a good person, such a caring, loving, genuine person that I couldn't let him die, or even suffer. I fought the bindings that held me captive in earnest, and gave Will a mere fraction of my power."

"And," Calypso interjected, "I take it that the barrier couldn't be restored once it was broken."

"You are quite correct. Once broken, the barriers could not be restored, and Will now had access to my power. I tried to keep it from him, but spikes in his emotions latched onto my power, and expressed itself through uncontrollable explosions."

"And now we come to the most important aspect of Will's life. You, Nico di Angelo."

Some part of Nico wanted him to stop. Helios had been there in the back of Will's mind since their relationship began. He knew everything about them. Everything.

"There is no need to worry, Son of Hades. I will reveal nothing personal about of either of you. Your relationship is your own, and it is not my place to divulge you secrets to the rest of the world."

"But know this - Will loves you more than anything else in the world. Even I don't know quite when he fell for you, but I think he had done so ever before he realised what had happened. When the two of you finally got together, he was jubilant, to say in the least."

"And then that foolish daughter of Aphrodite decided to try to split the two of you up, culminating in Nico's injury, and Will's loss of control. He tapped in, and directly took control of my power, ousting me so efficiently that I could not even curb the way he used my power."

"It was then, on Calypso's island that I first spoke to Will Solace. He was surprised, but not afraid, and was happy that I was willing to help him, as you were."

"We both provided him with support when he returned to Camp Half-Blood, although he certainly preferred to come to you when he could. You always had the right thing to say."

"So you helped him fight as well?" Nico asked. 

"No. I am no great warrior. He merely used you training, and my power to become the warrior he is today."

"When Will suggested that he would use a solar flare to destroy Ouranos, I protested, saying he that would die, as he was not yet immortal - I did not explain to him that it was due to the fact the rest of power was absent from him - I didn't want him getting ideas. He didn't care, wanting only to bring about some peace in this world, so that you and your friends could live in relative happiness, without the threat of violence looming over him."

"So when he acquired the rest of my power, and upgraded himself to full Titan status I was overjoyed. He would survive, and everyone would be happy."

"Until I realised my mistake."

"We were two souls in one body - and immortality could only be granted to one soul and one body. But I only realised that once the immortality had attached itself to myself, as it was originally mine. I tried to reject it, but it wouldn't attach itself to him. I warned him, but he still went on with his plan. He was hell bent on this path."

Nico laughed shakily. "That sounds just like him." Tears began to well up in his eyes again - only to be blown away by a blast of light that came from Helios.

"Now is not the time for crying! You can bring him back. But it needs to be quickly. The only reason I explained everything to you is so that you'd be calm enough to do what you must."

"How?" Nico asked. "How on earth do I retrieve someone from the Underworld when my father's basically made it impossible to?"

"But you're the Prince of the Underworld," Annabeth said. "You should know all the loopholes."

"After the Gaia trouble, my father sealed all escape routes. Others will open eventually, but for now, there are none. At all."

"You don't need one," Helios interjected urgently. 

"Why doesn't he?" Jason said angrily. "Will's in the Underworld-"

"No, he isn't."

"Of course." Nico leapt to his feet. "Of course."

"Of course what?" Hazel asked, confused. Everyone, except Nico and Helios looked at her. "What? I'm a daughter of Pluto. More riches than death. I know a little but not too much."

"Souls take about an hour or two to reach the Underworld. No-one knows why, but the stronger the will to live, the longer it takes for them to get there. Even the ones who want to die take about half an hour - unless they're very strong willed. Will didn't want to die; he'd be swimming against the tide. He's still in the upper world! I can summon him back before he's registered as being in the Underworld!"

"The Underworld has a register?" Frank said incredulously. 

"How do you think we keep track of who's where and doing what? It's a three part register. Charon, the Judges and finally, my father. I can get him back, as long as I get to him before he reaches the Underworld gates."

"And if anyone complains," Helios added, "there will be a soul going to the Underworld. My own."

"What?" Clarisse said sharply. "You can't go to the Underworld. You don't have souls. You're gods."

"Oh, but we do my dear. We very much do. They are not the same as your human souls, but they do exist - and we have control over where they go if we fade, or wish to no longer exist. So I choose to go the Underworld. Maybe I'll be able to bring some light to those poor people down there in the Fields of Asphodel. "

"But why would you want to die?" Leo asked. "You've just begun to live again!"

"I 'died' years ago. I have not wanted to live for a long, long time - and anyway, the Underworld will be a new adventure for me. I have seen the world above, through the eyes of Titan, and through one the best of your kind. It is time to move on. 

"And by doing this, your selfless friend will be able to attach himself onto the immortality in this body - and fully fuse his soul with my power, truly making him the new Sun God. He is the only one worthy of the title."

He looked at Nico. "I will only be able separate myself from the immortality for a moment. In that instant, you must exchange me for Will. Drag his soul back to this body, and purge mine out of it. Make this Will's vessel. Bring him back to you. You are the most powerful child of the Underworld to ever live - if anyone can do this, you can. This is why people like Zeus and Hera loathe and fear the children of Hades. You have the power to raise the dead - within reason. Something the gods are forbidden to do."

Nico's heart beat like there was possessed drum player pounding the organ inside his chest.

He could bring Will. He would have circumvent some serious Underworld rules, (even if they weren't written down), and would probably get into a lot of trouble.

He couldn't care less.

He'd Will smile again. He'd see him laugh. He'd hug him, kiss him, never let him go.

How could he resist?

"Nico-"

"Percy, I'm going to do this, whether or not you think this a good idea."

"I should hope so. If you're not going to do this, I'm going to kill you myself."

He spun around expecting to see looks of protest on his friend's faces. All he saw were smiles, hopeful smiles and bright eyes.

"What the heck are you waiting for?" Piper shouted at him. "Bring him back! I want to see the two of you together again! Bring him back! Bring him back!"

The others took up the chant. Soon it echoed over the mountain, the voices getting louder.

Nico smiled at them, hope flaring in his chest. He was going to do this. He was going to bring Will back.

He moved over the where Helios lay on the ground. 

"You ready?"

The golden eyes bored into him. "I have been ready for thousands of years. Just one more thing, though."

"What is it?"

"The only reason Will didn't tell you about me is because I pleaded with him not too. I didn't want to intrude on that perfect, loving dynamic the two of you had. Let me assure you, love like that is hard to find. I would not deny myself the chance, if I ever had it. I will not deny you now."

He took Nico's hand and placed it on his chest. 

"Feel my soul, Son of Hades. And find your lover's. Prepare yourself."

Nico reached out, searching for the soul he knew just as well as he knew his own. He searched far and wide, his mind entering the paths of shadows known only to select few.

And he found him. 

The instant he did, Nico locked on to him, to lonely soul travelling towards the Underworld, fighting every step of the way. He called to him, drawing him back.

At the same time, he felt Helios's soul. It was a new feeling, the soul of god. Potent. Powerful. Alien to him, but a soul all the same. 

But he felt the inflexibility of the immortality resisted his touch, pushing against him, rejecting his touch and power. 

Until Helios ripped his soul free of it, leaving it in his body. 

"Now." He said the word so quietly, but it held such gravity that Nico felt a shiver run down his spine. 

He focused the sounds of his friends chanting fading into the background as he bought all his power to bear. Darkness seemed to fall, and his fellow demigods feel silent as Nico invoked his godly half like never before, devoting himself utterly and completely to the task at hand.

Will was his. Always. Now and forever.

He pushed Helios with all his might, sending him spiralling towards the Underworld, the deity willingly vacating the body with a joy that Nico couldn't understand. 

He dragged Will back, drawing him back towards the land of living, ensuring that all of Will was coming, drawing the one he loved towards him. 

He saw the two souls on the dark road, smiling at each other as past each other, giving each other a high five - 

-and then everything stopped.

Time froze. Will and Helios stopped moving. His friends were cut off mid-chant. The sounds of the mountain disappeared like someone had annihilated them, with such aplomb that they just could not continue.

Nico scrambled to his feet. What the heck was going on? This wasn't his doing.

And then he heard a voice behind him.

"What do you think you're doing?"


	37. Dark Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memento mori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Have a Happy New Year! And if you haven't as yet listened to the Black and Gold song, please do so - and then image Nico and Will singing it. Here is the Youtube link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eHuebHTD-lY

Nico knew that voice. He knew it very well.

He stood up, turning around slowly to take in the sight he knew he was about to see. 

Black wings outstretched, the feathers sleek, seamlessly layered over each other. A face that radiated a quiet nobility, an authority that was absolutely undeniable, that matched the well toned, muscular body that accompanied it. Shoulder length hair, blacker than the depths of the ocean, skin the colour of rich teakwood, and eyes as golden as Helios's.

"Thanatos."

"Prince of the Underworld." Thanatos bowed low, straightening up slowly. "I have not seen you in a while. You have been absent from your father's kingdom."

"I've been busy," Nico replied. "So... what are you doing here?"

"I am attempting to work out what exactly you are trying to achieve here."

"I'm... Um..."

"You are trying to resurrect one of the dead," Thanatos continued, answering his own question. "Namely, your boyfriend, Will Solace."

"He's not in the Underworld yet. He's technically, and, in some ways, literally in between life and death."

"When anyone's soul leaves their body, they fall under my jurisdiction. I register them as deceased as they begin their trip to the Underworld."

Damn. "It's a four part registry process?" Nico asked incredulously. 

"It is - but no-one bothers to include me in the official listing, as I do the majority of my word out of the Underworld. I am the first to register a soul when it passes out of the Underworld. And you cannot have that soul, Nico di Angelo."

"He died saving a lot a people! And only because there were two souls in his body!"

"It does not matter. He is dead. His soul is the property of the Underworld - and it needs to go there. His time amongst the living is over. You must let him go."

Nico shook his head, not taking his eyes off of Thanatos for a moment. 

"I can't do that. He means everything to me." Nico's throat closed up, as his emotions threatened to get the better of him. Everything. I can't just let him go. Not when I'm so close to getting him back. Not now that I know it can be done."

"Nico, I strongly advise against this course of action. You are not the first to try this. Others, although they have not been Children of the Underworld, have used various methods to bring their loved ones back before they enter your father's domain."

"Then why haven't I heard of this before? Why have none of my siblings tried this before?"

"Your father knows the temptation that comes with the ability to raise the dead. He keeps this knowledge far away from everyone - especially his own children. You knew of the time delay between the death of person, and their arrival in the Underworld, but you did not know it was possible to bring them back."

"But why would my father be so adamant to keep this a secret from his own children?"

"Because," Thanatos said gravely, "he knows his children. They, like him, treasure what it precious to them, and would not willingly give up a chance to save something they care about. Because the people who try to resurrect the dead in this manner, and do not heed my warning must fight me to the death. Because all who have tried to defeat me have failed - and both them and their loved one have been confined to the Fields of Asphodel for a thousand years - and retain their memory for the entire duration of their stay. Because when their cases are finally reviewed by the court, they are judged on their own merits - but the one who tried to resurrect the dead has always been sentenced to Tartarus.

"Oh." Nico felt a chill moving up his spine, that swiftly turned into cold, all-consuming fear. Tartarus. He knew there were special cases in which human souls were sent to Tartarus - but he hadn't thought his father would deal with the perpetrators of this particular crime so harshly.

But he still didn't care.

If he gave up now, there'd be no chance of seeing Will again. He would go to the Underworld, to Elysium, and maybe even be reborn. By the time Nico died, he'd be long gone. But this way, he had a chance to see Will again. Even if it was for the few seconds that he'd see him for before he was cast into Tartarus for eternity after a thousand years. 

It was selfish. It was foolish. But he was going to do it anyway. He had to see Will, at least one more time.

So he looked Death straight in the face, and told him his answer.

"You're on."

"Are you sure, Nico di Angelo?"

Nico didn't bother to answer; he just drew his sword, waiting for the most important fight of his life to begin.

He had to win. The thought of losing filled him with such despair that he didn't even consider it. He was going to fight Death - and win. 

He was going to get Will back. 

Thanatos sighed. "I wish it did not have to come to this."

He raised his hands into the air, and a pair of celestial bronze hook swords appeared in his grasp, their blades gleaming in the dull light. His clothing melted into lightweight, black armour, and his was tied back in a ponytail. 

"Here are the terms of the duel. The first one to land a mortal strike on the other wins. If you land a mortal strike on me, I will be forced to let this exchange of souls continue. If I land a mortal strike on you, all three of your souls will be confined to the Underworld, and the rest of the punishment will follow in a thousand years. I will not use any godly advantages, but will be able to use my power within reason."

"Are you ready to fight, Nico di Angelo?"

He was fighting Death. Not a minion of Death, but Death itself, with his future, and the future of his other half hanging in the balance. How could he ever be ready for that?

"I'm ready."

Thanatos snapped his fingers, and circular wall of black stone tore itself free from the ground, surrounding the two of them completely, blocking them off from all other distractions. The world continued to be frozen around them, the light darkened and eerie.

Thanatos folded his wings in, his swords by his sides. 

"You may have the first strike."

Those words instantly put Nico on his guard. 

He focused on the earth, and it moved, a ropes of rock dragging themselves free in an attempt to wrap themselves around Thanatos and hold him in place.

The god's wings opened silently, and with a single flap, he was airborne, slashing through the few persistent vines Nico managed to get to follow him. And then he was upon Nico, wielding his twin weapons with a lethal ease that informed Nico that this was going to be a difficult fight to win. 

Thanatos was inhumanly fast - even though he was adhering to the rule of not using his godly advantages. It was the type of speed that only occurred when a person was scared or reflexively responding to something, and yet that was Thanatos's natural speed. The few attacks Nico managed to launch were batted away with a flick of his blades, while Nico struggled to fend off his responses.

The god was unpredictable and varied - like death itself. Thanatos would sometimes completing a set of moves that seemed to be a sequence, and then would explode into a flurry of movement that left Nico staggering. The black wings that graced his back carried him high into the air, or allowed him to skim low over the ground, launching various attacks on Nico, the Celestial bronze blades flashing menacingly, as the collided with the dark Stygian iron that he held onto for dear life. The god had even reduced his strength, but that did not mean he was weak. 

He was at the absolute peak of fitness of the human body he was in - and it was truly formidable. When you included his thousands of years of skill, the fight was skewed thoroughly in his direction from the start. 

But this didn't mean Nico was going to give up. 

He fought like a demon, driven forward by the laughter that had lightened many a dark day, the smile that had literally brightened up his world, the body that was now as familiar to him as his own was. 

They were evenly matched for a while.

And then the blows started to land. 

Inevitably, Thanatos was the first to land a hit. In fact, he managed two in one go, the first being a shallow graze along Nico's hip. Even as Nico twisted away, deflecting that particular sword, the other looped round, painful jabbing him in the ribcage on the same side.

Nico's shadows lashed at him, making the god respond with some of his own. allowing the Ghost King time to dance backward. 

"The first blood his mine," Thanatos announced quietly. 

"But the last," Nico replied, baring his teeth in sinister smile, "will be mine."

"We shall see." 

And then they were at it again, sparks flying in a rain over the area, the ground broken and twisted as they brought their Underworld powers to bear against each other.

Death soon landed another hit, his sword slashing across Nico's abdomen. Once again, it was shallow, but inconvenient nonetheless.

Thanatos suddenly launched another one of his rapid assaults, his swords crashing against Nico, who was accustomed to these barrages by now, and deflected them with a little more ease. However, he was still distracted enough to miss the snaking tendril of shadow that seized him round the ankle and yanked his leg out from under him.

Even as he fell, he saw Thanatos move, and suddenly the deity was standing over him, feet planted either side of him while his head spun, his beautiful face sad and remorseful. 

Without a word, his swords swished down, one stabbing towards his head, the other slashing a hair's breath away from the ground, ready to slice him in half. 

He was going to-

Will.

No. 

Never.

He reached his sword over to deflect the horizontal attack, while a shadow of his own whipped round his legs, yanking him through Thanatos's legs, tossing him into the air. He spun, his blade lashing out to dismember Death. 

But the god was swift, using his wings to make a speedy escape - but not before the Ghost King had slashed him on his right side of his lower back, a third of a way up his ribcage, a diagonal cut ran down to the back of the joint between his knee and thigh. Thanatos faltered, but continued, wheeling around to flutter in midair, while Nico landed on his feet, ready for the next attack.

Thanatos smiled at him. "Well done, Nico di Angelo. You are the only one to ever land a blow on me in one of these duels." He raised his swords crossing them ominously. "But you will not win."

"Oh, I will."

They met again, both of the going full out on the other, shadows slashing at each other, the ground shaking, swords colliding, a titanic battle with everything at stake. 

But Nico knew he couldn't win like this. Even with the blow he'd landed, which Thanatos hadn't healed, he was still completely out classed. He had to do something to strike a mortal blow. But he couldn't do that while Thanatos was still so mobile and fast. He couldn't trap him, he couldn't paralyse him... And he was tiring fast, while the god still seemed to have all the energy in the world. 

What was he going to do? What could he do, beaten and bedraggled as he was?

Then it came to him in a flash. 

Inheritance. The throne room. The fight between the half-brothers. The victor.

It was all or nothing. But it was his only chance. If he failed-

He wouldn't fail.

He prepared himself - and then launched himself in a fury at Thanatos, slashing and stabbing furiously, making sure he distracted the god enough so that he wouldn't suspect a thing. He put all his fury, frustration and anger into the assault, driving Thanatos back, watching the surprise register of Death's face as they clashed. 

Good. He needed him off guard. 

He drew back suddenly, raising his sword above his head for a wicked swing - 

And Thanatos's hook swords pierced into him, the cold bronze slicing through his skin, blood flowing as they stabbed through his abdomen, and into his body, coming out the other side.

His sword arm dropped to his side, his black eyes staring into the wrong golden pair.

"I am sorry," Thanatos said. "You have lost."


	38. Lonely Hearts Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get better - then worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right. First of all, Happy New Year - wishing you all the best! And secondly - my internet connection is on the blink. So if I don't update for a while I apologise. But I will do my absolute best to. Thank you for your time and patience.

Nico reeled backward and forward on the blades that pierced through his body. 

It hurt. A lot. A hell of a lot. Too much. 

Thanatos pulled the Celestial bronze out of Nico. He collapsed to his knees , one hand and forearm clutching the twin wound, the other still holding his sword, preventing him from falling prone to the ground.

Death loomed above, looking down with sadness in his eyes. 

"You have lost, Prince of the Underworld. I am sorry, to have to do this to you."

Nico smirked, his hair covering the smile.

He better get this over with then.

Light flashed off his blade.

Thanatos didn't move an inch. 

But then how could, when he had over a metre of Stygian iron shoved straight through him, piercing through his stomach, heart and his spine, coming out by his shoulder.

"You said a 'mortal blow.' You blows will be fatal in a while, but not right now. Mine, on the other hand, would have slain you if you were human."

Thanatos looked at him - his dark eyes glittering, not saying anything for about a minute. Nico held his gaze evenly, no daring to twitch or even breath heavily. It would've hurt too much to do so anyway. 

"You took my attack on purpose."

"I'll thank Christopher Paolini for that when I'm done here." 

Take a blow to land a blow. A genius idea. A risk he'd realised he'd have to take to win. By frantically attacking, he'd given the impression that he was desperate - and that he needed to win soon, while distracting the god. He purposely left his guard on his lower abdomen absent so Thanatos would attack that part of him - deadly blows, but not mortal. Painful, but not immediately life threatening. The god would let his guard down completely - and then he would strike.

Risky. But how else were you supposed to defeat a god?

Thanatos vanished into wisps of darkness, reforming a little way away, his eyes now gleaming in amusement.

"You really do love him, don't you?"

"Do I even have to answer that?"

"No. I have seen many fight for their loved ones - against me, against others, against nature and time themselves. But few of them would have done as much as you."

"You win, Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades, Prince of the Underworld, Ghost King." 

He waved a hand, and Nico felt the cuts and bruises all over his body healing. He was still exhausted however, when he staggered to his feet. 

"The boy's soul is yours. And Helios's as well, if you like."

Nico shook his head. "He's ready to die. He wants to go with you."

"Then I will guide him straight to your father's domain. Just focus on returning your soul mate to you. His name will replaced with Helios's on the register."

Nico smiled, and Death smiled back. 

"I'll be seeing you around."

"Certainly, Son of Hades. That much is certain."

With that, he faded into the darkness, the stone walls retreating back underground, leaving an uneven ring of earth marring the smooth ground. The wind started to blow once more, the world beginning to move again, the chanting of his friends resuming. But he didn't care, or feel anything at that moment in time.

There was only one thing on his mind. 

Will and him together again. A thought that was so far out of reach, but a few moments ago. 

And now it shone before him once more.

Nico didn't need to touch Will's body any longer. He felt his lover calling him from the dark path - and reached out, Will's soul resonating with his, caressing him, feeling him, wanting him. 

I'm coming, he cried.

"Hurry up, you beautiful idiot," Nico whispered. "I love you. I need you."

Will's soul connected with his body. A flash of light rippled across the mountaintop, as the temperature rose, and the body levitated, glowing with the power of supernova, as the mortal became immortal and the demigod soul fused itself with a Titan's body. 

Like at Delos, a pillar of light bellowed its way towards the heavens, piercing through the clouds. But this light was even more intense, and was a burning, intense gold, infused with streaks of red, as Will transformed from Titan and demigod merging into something that was neither. The demigods watched agape, as the two power met and fused, incalculable levels of energy radiating off the scene in front of them, as the new being was born.

Will Solace, The New Sun, neither Titan nor demigod, but something even more potent than either the Olympians or Titans. 

The earth shook as the light snapped off, the area seeming dark and bleak in its absence. 

Will stood in midair, dressed in gold, a golden cloak fluttering around his shoulders. Nico could tell he was holding his new power back, and yet he could feel it from here, a new force to be reckoned with.

But he didn't care.

Will was back. His boyfriend was back. His joy, his love, his life was back.

As Will floated down, Nico moved towards him. He walked at first, and then the closer he got, the faster he moved, dropping his sword, pelting across the scarred ground, his heart bursting with emotions that went far beyond joy or happiness. Nico was in the air before Will touched the ground, slamming into his boyfriend's chest, wrapping his arms around him, breathing him in, running his hands all over him, nuzzling himself into his shoulder, wrapping his legs around his waist. There was not an inch of space between them.

Exactly how he wanted it to be.

"I missed you."

"I was only gone for a few minutes."

"A few minutes is too damn long for me. I swear, if you ever do that to me again-"

"I'm not sure if that's possible. I'm immortal now."

Immortal. At least he'd have Will with him forever. Until he died. Then he'd be alone again-

No - he wasn't going to think about that now.

Nico took his head of the broad shoulder and glared at him.

"Right. You'll kill me yourself."

"Don't forget it."

Then their lips met, dark and light clashing as they kissed, Nico running his hand through Will's hair, while the new immortal wrapped his muscular arms around the Ghost King, holding them him place. The kiss went on and on, neither of them wanting to stop, never wanting this moment to end. 

Nico eventually broke it off, gasping for air, panting, delirious with happiness, tears welling up in his eyes. 

"Will... I was so lonely, so lost... "

The blond leant down slightly, whispering in his ear.

"I'll never leave you again. You are mine, Nico di Angelo. Now, and forevermore."

He couldn't hold them back anymore. Tears trickled down Nico's face, as he buried himself in Will's shoulder and sobbed, happy that he'd never have to be alone again.

.......................................................................

The others approached as Nico clung to Will.

"You okay?" Percy asked the new being that stood before him.

"I'm fine now. Back where I belong."

"You're immortal now?"

Will nodded. "It's going to be weird, not growing any older." He frowned. "And watching everyone else age. I don't think I'm going to like it much."

"Well," Leo said, "unless you've got a whole bunch of other immortals willing to pass their immortality along, then you're going to have to get used to it."

"Mmm."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Frank questioned. "I mean, you did... I mean..."

"Die? Yeah. It's not fun. Try to avoid it before you have to do it."

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "That goes without saying, Sherlock."

"More importantly," Piper put in," as Nico finally slid off Will, but remained with his face in his boyfriend's chest, the New Sun's arms gripping him tightly, "what are you, Will? The power I feel from you is different than any power I've felt before. It's not Titan, god, giant, and it's certainly not demigod."

"I don't know," Will said, his brow furrowing. "The two parts of me have merged into one - but I don't know, how, or why. But I don't think there's anything human left in me except for the memories of my human life."

"So what are you then?"

"I don't know. I really have no clue."

"And I also have no more idea than any of you," Calypso announced, as they all turned towards her. "He is something new. A new type of deity. Hopefully, a better one than the others that have come before him."

Nico didn't care about any of this. He was still too busy clutching Will, holding onto him for dear life, his hands and arms locked in death grip around him. His emotions were stabilising now, his tears drying up, hope for the future replacing the despair in his heart.

And then there was a flash of light. Not as strong as the ones Will gave out, but enough for him to notice even with his face buried in the warm, broad chest in front of him.

He felt Will stiffen - and then realised why. He felt the crackle of the energy that surrounded him, and the heard the hum of power. 

He turned to see them - all twelve of them standing there, behind his friends, who had also turned around to see what new trouble threatened them now.

The Olympians.

Aside from Zeus, Hera, Ares and Athena who were glaring at the group of demigods, the others did not look happy to be atop Mount Orthys. Poseidon, Aphrodite, Apollo and Artemis were openly glaring at Zeus, while Dionysus and Demeter looked distinctly bored. Hephaestus and Hermes looked uncomfortable, their eyes skittering all over the landscape. 

They were dressed for war, weapons gleaming in the faint light, armour polished and pristine. 

The was a prolonged, uncomfortable silence as the two parties studied each other, faces portraying little emotion.

They all knew why the Olympians were here.

"Give them to us." Zeus spoke, the sky rumbling - it was quite clear he was the Lord of the Heavens once more.

"He just saved Olympus." Percy's tone was glacial. "He just saved your domain, and possibly most of the earth from destruction - Wait, what do you mean 'them'?"

"The Son of Hades must come with us as well. Those who raise the dead have violated the laws of Olympus. He must pay the price for such a transgression."

"All he wanted to do was resurrect someone who died trying to save all of us!" Jason replied sharply. "And the Underworld didn't lose out on any souls - in fact, it received the soul of a Titan. If that's not a fair exchange, then I don't know what is."

"The boy died," Hera said flatly. "His time upon the earth was over. But the Son of Hades bought him back, and created this," she finished, waving a hand in Will's direction. "Whatever this boy has become, it was not meant to be."

"And how did you work that one out?" queried Annabeth. "Did you talk to the Fates? Did you hear a prophecy? Because last time I checked the Oracle of Delphi wasn't working."

"The Fates cannot foresee his future!" the Queen of Olympus hissed. "Even the future of the gods is more discernable than his one - and they can barely see us at all. What we do know is that it is intertwined with this one's," she added, disdain colouring her voice as she looked at Nico. 

"From the sound of it, them coming with you may be the very last thing they ever do." The words were spoken calmly, not reflecting the blazing fire the raged in Hazel's eyes. 

"It might well be," Athena acknowledged. "We must assess how much of a danger these two are to the continued stability of this era."

"So, what you meant to say there is, you want to assess how much of a threat they are to your rule." 

The four gods that glared at them grew even angrier, their stares piercing into Reyna, but none of them tried to deny the claim.

"You're scared of him," Piper whispered. "Why? Why are you scared of Will Solace of all people?"

"To put it bluntly, we don't know what he's capable of." Ares glowered at them. "That makes him an unknown factor."

"Our children, despite power level, or age, are all unknown factors," Poseidon replied. "Why are singling out this boy over any other child? What does it matter that he has more power than before? If I remember correctly, the last child to really be a threat to Olympus was a son of Hermes. And a son of Venus founded Rome - a child of love created one of the greatest military powers the world has ever seen. Neither of them had significant power. This child has acted in the interests of Olympus, and I do not see any need for intervention here."

"He is still a danger to us," Zeus spat back angrily, lightning flashing across the heavens. "Even if the Son of Apollo is not a danger, what about the son of Hades - he has violated the ancient laws by bringing back the dead!"

"First of all, the ancient laws only prevent gods from bringing people back from the dead - he's not a god. Secondly, he exchanged one soul for another, so nobody lost out on anything. Thirdly, when did we start dictating Underworld policy? He won the fight against Thanatos - he gets to keep his lover. Why do you want to ruin true love?"

"Aphrodite, if you took you head out of the clouds for one moment, you might realise that there is more to life than love!" Hera snapped. "These two pose a danger to us all!"

"They only pose a danger to those who have issues with beings that have more power than they do," Artemis said coldly. "My nephew and my cousin would not turn on Olympus."

"They are not more powerful than we are!" Ares replied.

"He is," Apollo said. "I can sense it from here. He is beyond anything we, or any Titan or giant is capable off. But my son would not seek to destroy us."

"Be silent!" Zeus roared, turning round to glare at the twins. "You two have betrayed me, and worked against me this whole time! You have no right to speak on this matter!"

"Why not, brother?" Poseidon questioned. "They speak the truth. The four of you who want to examine the Son of Apollo and punish the Son of Hades are the most power hungry out of us all. You see enemies where there are none."

"What say the rest of you?" Athena said, turning her steely gaze of the others. "What are your thoughts on this matter?"

Dionsyus rolled his eyes. "The brats haven't done anything wrong. Leave them be. We can always knock them into place if they get out of line."

"My daughters, Katie and Miranda, speak very highly of these two. They should be given a fair chance." Demeter folded her arms, unwilling to say anymore. 

Athena glowered, but her voice remained even.

"And what say you, Messenger and Lord of the Forge?"

"He's not like my son," Hermes shrugged. "I think he'll be fine."

"Your son started out fine himself." Zeus's voice had an edge to it. "And my father nearly rose the grave because of your child."

Hermes winced; Nico felt sorry for him. From what he had heard, Hermes had done his best.

"And you?" Athena continued.

"The boy has been tempered in fire. He has fought and won. He has worked hard to become a great warrior, loyal friend and a defender of Olympus. Why would he undo all of this? Your fears are like building a car without a chassis," Hephaestus rasped. "They have no structure. If anything, you are giving them life and structure with your actions here."

"You're not Athena - don't try to be wise," Ares sniggered. "It's embarrassing."

"To an idiot who realises he's been out thought!" Annabeth interjected. "What he said made perfect sense. You're putting up boundaries now, turning Will and Nico against you, by saying you mistrust them!"

"You're too mouthy, daughter of Athena!" Ares drew his sword.

"She's right, Father," Frank added hastily. 

"I'm not listening to you. You're too much of wimp to be my child these days."

"Then listen to me," Clarisse said. "Hephaestus and Annabeth are right. As is Poseidon. And Aphrodite. Why can't you understand that?"

"Olympians."

Their eyes turned to Calypso, who stepped forward, wriggling out of Leo's grasp.

"These two are no threat to you. They have staunchly defend you, your era and your ruler. Would you punish them for doing good? Would you override the ruling the Underworld has given, due to your baseless fears?"

"You are in the thrall of the Hephaestus brat." Hera's lip curled. "You expect us to listen to you when you fraternise with mortals on such an intimate level?"

"No - she expects you to listen to sense!" Leo replied.

"Maybe when she actually has something to fight for, will she understand."

"ENOUGH!" 

Zeus's voice boomed out his eyes, darkened with fury.

"I am the King of the Gods, the Lord of Sky! Who are you to deny me? If you will not yield, then you will die." 

Without warning, a rain of lightning bolts flashed down from the heavens, the world disappearing into white, as death descended towards the demigods.

Nico buried himself back in Will's chest. If he was going to die, he wanted Will to be last thing he felt. 

"You can open your eyes, Nico. We're fine."

So Will had protected them, Nico thought, opening his eyes.

So why was the shield around them black, and very familiar?

"Is this justice, brother?" a voice said, smooth, powerful and deadly.

Nico knew who the man was even before he turned round to look at demigods that stood behind him.

Tall, with thick, shoulder length hair, darker than the depths of space. A handsome, charismatic face, with a perfect jaw line, a ski slope nose, high prominent cheekbones and perfectly formed lips. Dark eyes, soulful or soulless depending on what mood he was in, framed by long eyelashes, his darkness contrasted by his pale, unblemished skin.

His father.

Hades, Lord of the Underworld, King of the Dead, turned to face the Olympians, dark rage burning in his eyes.

"Well, brother. Answer me. Will you kill my son the same way you killed his mother all those years ago? Would you kill my daughter without reason? Would you, Lord of the Sky, kill these demigods, some of whom have been through hell and back on your behalf, in front of their parents, to placate yourself?"

His voice was soft and insistent - and all the more dangerous. Nico gulped. 

When his father shouted, bad things happened. But when his father went all whispery and quiet, terrible things happened. 

Hades, to put it extremely mildly, was mad.

Zeus seemed to note this, and pulled back slightly - but only slightly.

"You son raised the dead. He bought a soul back from the Underworld!"

"As Aphrodite, of all people told you, this is a matter for the Underworld to resolve. And it has been resolved. My son," he said, a note of pride in his voice, "accepted the challenge for his lover's soul - and won. He defeated Thanatos, brought the soul back into the body with no assistance, and even gave a soul in return. He has not upset any balance in the Underworld. And his lover," he said, turning to look at Will, with approval in his eyes, Nico noted his heart racing with mixture of happiness and tension, " is no threat to you, or any of us."

"He saved you, Zeus. Even after you used him as method to compensate for your own incompetence. You tried to kill him and my son - and now you try again, with complete disregard to the heroes and heroines that stand in front of you? You would kill them as well the achieve whatever twisted end your heart desires?"

"I will destroy anything that is a threat to Olympus!"

"You are creating a new threat to Olympus, brother. Do not wander down this path. Will Solace, the New Sun is more powerful than any of us. Do not alienate him before he gives you reason to. And with regards for my son know this - You will not rob me of my family again, and escape unscathed."

Jason stiffed; Piper threaded her hand through his.

"Fear not, Son of Jupiter. Neither you, nor you sister will be harmed by me." His gaze burned into Zeus's, grey into black. "I have no need to involve innocents to make my point known."

Energy crackled between the two of them. Everyone else tensed, expecting a fight, as the Lord of the Dead and the Lord of the Sky stated each other down, sparks of black and blue energies arcing from their bodies.

Surprisingly, Hera lay a hand on her husband's shoulder. 

"Leave it, my dear."

"Hera, do not interfere-"

"Leave it. Leave them be." She turned her gaze upon the assembled group, her eyes gleaming with malice. "He cannot always be there to protect them. And when he is not, we will act. We are the King and Queen of the World. Who can stand against us?"

"Right you are," Zeus replied, his power subsiding. 

He pointed at Hades. "I will not forget this intervention into Olympian business."

"You demigods had better watch your step as well. Your insolence is not acceptable - and any future infractions will be dealt with in the most severe way possible."

"And as for you two," he said, his frigid, grey gaze locked on them. "We will have our own way. I do not care for the council to vote," he added. Gasps went from the eight other gods, their expressions changing from confusion to rage as they glowered at the four who still stared at the demigods. "You will do as you are told, and be punished - one way or another."

"Brother, you go too far!" Poseidon roared, striking the butt of his trident against the black rock.

"I do not go far enough! I am King! My word is law!"

Nico felt sick to the stomach. He was going to have to go and live in the Underworld, he realised, just to stay alive? Hera and Zeus were out to get him. Ares and Athena might use him to get to Will, but the King and Queen of Olympus were personally gunning for him. 

He was in so much trouble.

Then, another voice piped up. A sweet, innocent voice.

"I know exactly how we can solve this problem."

There was a flash of movement - and Nico was suddenly not standing next to Will.

He was behind him, and someone was very close to him.

And then he was burning.

But not dying.


	39. Upgrade You - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The internet is still being like Octavian - evil. But enjoy this. A few more chapters, and this arc will be at a close.

Nico didn't know whether he was plummeting towards death or soaring to heavens. 

He was burning, spinning around in a cloud of power that threatened to tear him asunder. But he wasn't dying. 

Not yet. 

He tried to fight this power, to find his bearings, to find something to hang on to, something to anchor him while he spun in the maelstrom of light, the intensity blinding him - yet he still could see. Images flickered past him, things he never seen before leaping out at him with a surprising intensity. Civilisations shrouded darkness, changing underneath his gaze, time passing relentlessly beneath him. 

He saw faces he'd never seen before, and knew them. He glimpsed terrible destruction and astounding beauty - all under a cloak of shadows. 

Then he felt it. The other presence. There with him, watching everything, knowing everything he knew. 

He also knew they were looking at him.

He recoiled, fearing an attack. When in a strange place, always assume everybody is out to get you - until proven otherwise. What made this worse was the fact that he didn't even know where the heck he was at the moment, or who had done this do him.

But suddenly, the presence felt familiar. Familiar... but different. 

In more ways than one. 

"You know who I am."

The voice was pure, clear and beautiful, and yet strains of dark melody underlay the dulcet tones. It was not threatening, but it was potent."

Nico nodded. Or at least he thought he nodded. He couldn't tell. Did he even have a body anymore?

"Do not worry about such things. We have little time. I do not have to tell you what is happening to you. You already know. You are an intelligent young man."

Nico managed to reply. "So I'm told."

"I have watched you. I would not offer this to simply anyone. But after what has happened, and after seeing the way events have progressed, I feel this is necessary step to take. You understand what this will entail, do you not"

"I do." The words were heavy in his mouth.

"So will you accept this gift?" 

Nico knew his answer. 

"I would have eventually asked, had you not offered." 

"This solves both of our problems then. For the time being at least. Prepare yourself and hold on. You are strong, and you are more than capable of this. Anchor yourself on him, and do not let go. Remember to help me as well. We want you to have all the benefits this entails. Good, luck Nico di Angelo."

The presence started to fade, retreating, readying itself for what was to come.

"Thank you." He knew he'd be crying if he knew where his tear ducts were. "Thank you, now and forevermore. You don't know how much..."

"We were already debating this problem, long before this situation arose. We can now solve multiple problems with one action. And probably create ten thousand more. But I will not have to worry about them."

"Lucky you."

The presence laughed, the sound fading away, as a rush filled the world around them.

"Goodbye, Son of Hades. May happiness follow your kind heart for the rest of your days."

Then-

...............................................................................

Light. 

Sound. 

Burning. 

Pulses of light.

Mental overload - 

Will. 

The golden light, the constant amongst everything else. His all. His soul mate. His life, love, friend, his entire world, wrapped in golden bow.

He gritted his teeth, and weathered the hurricane that battered him. He was going to make it. There was no way in hell he wasn't. 

I'll never leave you again. You are mine, Nico di Angelo. Now, and forevermore.

Ignore them. It's just you and me. Pretend I'm the only other person in world right now.

Black and gold.

I love you.

He pushed through, accepting everything, drawing it into him, Will's words ringing through his mind-

....................................................................

His world became light.

The presence left him, fleeing to her sweet escape. 

And then Nico di Angelo was no more.

...................................................................

The group of demigods and Calypso looked on, their mouths open wide in surprise; happy surprise, but surprise all the same.

Will stared, an expression of pure joy on his face, his eyes glistening with unshed tears, his body trembling with happiness.

But it was the other set of faces that were truly a sight to behold. 

The gods looked on, various expressions on so variable that it bordered on ridiculous. Ares, Athena, Zeus and Hera looking absolutely horrified - and furious at the same time. Their fists were clenched, eyes blazing with terror and rage, but they made no movements, not even the slightest twitch.

Poseidon seemed to be, distinctly unsurprised. Aphrodite was positively gleeful, trying not jump up and down, while Hermes looked curious. Hephaestus was nodding in approval, and even the disinterested Demeter raised an eyebrow. Only Dionysus managed to look remarkably unchanged, but even he was slightly tense, the barest hint of a smile on his face.

Hades looked like he'd just been given dominion over the sky, while getting to keep the Underworld. Ecstatic was not even half of what he was feeling.

Apollo looked on, a small smile on his face, a happy, satisfied smile, that spoke volumes to anyone that was watching. 

Artemis stepped back from him, removing her hand from his where it had rested moments ago, amusement dancing in her eyes. The smirk on her face was definitely justified.

"Well, well, well..." Hades said, his voice sounding like he'd just been given a throne on Olympus. "That was pleasantly unexpected. Thank you, niece."

Artemis, still looking like a twelve year old girl, smiled innocently at her uncle.

"I just wanted to help," she said, her voice so sweet and innocent that no mortal would have expected butter to melt in her mouth. 

But the Olympians knew better. 

"You... what have have..." Zeus spluttered out his face contorted. Hera was beyond words, visibly shaking, her fingernails cutting into her palms, ribbons of golden ichor drippring to the ground. Her was mottled with the anger, her eyes blazing in her fury. Athena and Ares glared at the Goddess of the Hunt, who met their gaze evenly, the silent laughter in her eyes infuriating them all the more.

"Why?" Athena asked flatly. "Why would you do this? Why would you betray Olympus?"

"Olympus has betrayed itself," the goddess replied, her tone flatter and colder than Athena's. "You seek to punish those who saved you, to ensure the world knows that the Olympians are still the force they always were - or to hide your collective embarrassment that the King of the Heavens handled the situation like a frightened coward, rather than the ruler he should be."

"I know you," she continued. "I know you all. When you become fixed on a target, all else fades as you chase your quarry, harrowing them, harassing them, inflicting damage on everything around you until bring them down. But I will not permit you to have your own way here. Those who you target deserve rewards, not suffering. So, in light of the fact you will not reward them, I have."

The sky thundered overhead, and a bolt of lightning descended, coalescing in Zeus's hand to form the Master Bolt. 

"You daughter have gone too far this time. You have defied me for the last time."

He raised the bolt, energy sparking from it, levelling it as daughter. Apollo drew his bow and arrow from nowhere, Hades started forward, and even Poseidon started to move his trident, to defend the goddess.

And then it happened.

Zeus froze in place, completely unable to move. His struggle for movement was visible on his face, but he was unable to even lift a finger. 

"Husband! What is wrong?" Hera asked, trying to move towards him - and finding it extremely difficult.

"I cannot move. It is like-"

He never finished the sentence - but only because the unexpected happened. 

The Master Bolt was ripped from Zeus's hand.

Eyes widened, mouths dropped, and even Dionysus dropped his cudgel, one of the most powerful weapons in existence flew from its owner's hand.

Flipping end over end, it flew past the demigods, sailed past Hades, missed Artemis by a foot - and then stopped, hovering in midair. 

Even as Ares raised his sword, and Athena levelled her spear, they soon found themselves completely immobilised, their weapons flying out of their grasp to orbit about a single point. Even Hera's staff was liberated from her hand, to join other implements of violence. 

Nico di Angelo.

The new and improved version.

He was taller than before, much taller, and would have towered over his demigod friends had he been standing together. He had filled out slightly, but not enough to erase the fact that he was still quite slender, and yet his body was well muscled, every single muscle toned to perfection. His hair was longer, still silky and as dark as father's - but it was now streaked with beautiful highlights of silver. His facial features had been taken, and enhanced, perfecting them in ways that only an artist could describe. His olive skin glowed, with a faint sheen that made him even more beautiful. He was ageless, timeless and drop dead gorgeous. 

Then there were his eyes. The dark iris now glittered with specks of silver, and was ringed in a visible band of silver. 

At this moment they glowed - both with power and rage.

Nico di Angelo, the mortal Son of Hades was gone.

Nico di Angelo, the New Moon stood in his place. 

"What are you doing to us?" Hera said venomously. "Release us!"

Nico glared back, his eyes flashing dangerously; the Queen of the Gods quailed under his glare. 

"Gravity has way of putting even the most powerful beings in their place, don't you think?" he answered, meeting all of their eyes, their weapons orbiting him slowly, leisurely. He voice was spun out of moonlight, deep, soft, insistent, intense and yet with a edge to it that spoke of madness.

"You little-" Ares began. 

Nico flexed his fingers, and Ares's mouth slammed shut.

"So now my son is more powerful than I am," Hades mused. He shrugged. "I guess I can't send you to your room anymore when you irritate me."

Nico laughed, enjoying the sound. "I wouldn't try if I were you."

"Noted." He turned back to look at Zeus. "I'd reconsider your policies if I were you. You are no longer arguing with an equal." His brother glared at him, refusing to speak.

"Make sure you deal with them fairly," finished Hades, before he vanished, sinking into the black rock until he disappeared. 

"Deal with us?" Hera snarled. "What does that foolish brother of mine eve -"

"Be silent, Hera," Athena interrupted. 

"You dare-"

"He has frozen four gods in place - although he did catch us unaware. He is more powerful than we could ever conceive. Do not antagonise him. It is foolish to do so to the one who holds all of the cards."

"She is right, Hera," Poseidon put in. "Let us here what he has to say, to hear what he wants." He turned to Nico. 

"New Moon, would you do me the favour of releasing the four gods you have bound?"

Nico looked at Will - and found that they didn't have to talk at all.

Somehow, he knew they could definitely take these four on if they attacked. And with Artemis, Apollo and Calypso on their side, there was little chance of them losing.

"I'm keeping their weapons until we're finished here."

"As you wish."

Nico released the grasp he had on them, the gravitational fields around the four gods returning to normal. He expected to feel the tug on their weapons as they tried to draw them back to themselves, but felt nothing. They just continued to stare at him, hatred contorting the features of them all expect Athena, who looked on with an appraising eye.

"So," Demeter asked, "what is it you want from us?"

Once again, he felt Will in his mind, and once more their desires were the same.

"We want to be left alone. We're not interested in overthrowing Olympus, or starting a war with you. We'll just fulfil our new duties, and stay out of your way if you stay out of ours. If any of you," he said, looking pointedly at all the other gods, rather than the four in middle, " need help, we may try to help. Other than that, I think we'll be fine without any interference from you."

"Is that all?" Dionysus queried. "I thought you might have wanted titles or riches or the like..."

"Not at all," Will replied. "We can get all that ourselves. And who needs titles?"

"Just asking," the god yawned.

"So, in essence, you just want us to leave you alone?" Hephaestus finalised. "That's not too hard. We spend most of our time ignoring things these days. One more isn't going to make much of a difference."

"One more thing." 

Everyone on the plateau started. Will and Nico had spoken in unison, their voices a choir all by themselves. 

A choir with ultimatum. 

"You will not harm a head of these demigods here, or anything or anyone that they, or we care about. If you do, we will take that as declaration of war, and destroy whomever is involved - and whoever else knew."

"You threaten us?" Zeus roared.

The earth cracked as the New Sun and the New Moon let their power flow forth, washing over the top of Mount Orthys, their auras, gold and silver, flaring to life, bathing the area in light.

"As you have threatened us, you have no right to protest." Their voices still spoke as one. "But this is not a threat. This is a promise. As Artemis mentioned, you are vindictive, and we will not have our friends suffer because you cannot target us."

"That is reasonable," Poseidon said thoughtfully. 

"I agree," Aphrodite said. "Anyway, there are so many adorable couples in this group! I would have to protect them myself if someone was going to hurt them. They have yet to feel the full potential of love."

"So I suppose you want us to swear this on the River Styx?" Hermes asked. 

"When has that ever stopped you from doing what you want in the past?" Nico added. "Don't bother. The River can punish mortals when they swear on it, but it is too weak to punish deities. Just know that anything you try on us will be met with repercussions."

"Is that all, then?" Hera asked coldly.

"No."

Apollo moved towards Artemis, walking away from the Olympians. He met her eyes, and turned his gaze back to them. 

"My sister and I vacate our thrones on Olympus. We are no longer Olympians. For too long, Olympus has been unjust and unfair to those who serve it - and has favoured some of the council over others."

"We will therefore do as we please," Artemis announced. "We will take care of whom we wish, when we wish, and no longer be bound by someone else's rules and regulations. We will help the demigods, fight with them, and protect them. Against anyone," she added, looking around at the Olympians, " who stands against them."

"You cannot do this!" protested Hera. "Twelve sit on the thrones of Olympus! There must always be twelve!"

"My son, my daughter, reconsider," Zeus said, sounding strangely vulnerable.

"You will have to make do with ten," Apollo replied firmly. "You father have tried to harm us too many times - simply because you want to get your own way. And you, Hera, have never liked us."

"That's putting it mildly," Artemis said loudly. "Blame you husband for our birth, not us."

The god of music turned to Will and Nico, ignoring the spluttering protests of his father and his wife. "Follow you hearts, and remember what it was like to be human. Do this, and you will never end up like those you despise."

Artemis looked them up and down, a look of approval on her face. 

"You two, along with those over there," she said, gesturing at the demigods standing there, watching the events in ever growing awe, "are the best set of heroes are seen in my entire life. But you two are welcome to join me and my Hunt, anytime. Such bravery and resolve are truly commendable. And," she smiled, " there is no chance you will harass my huntresses."

"No chance of that," Will added, moving to Nico, lacing their fingers together, the weapons circling him widening their orbit to allow him access.

She smiled, and then her and her brother vanished in a flash of blinding light. 

"Well," Demeter sighed shaking her head, "we need to discuss this. Let us return to Olympus."

"A good idea," Poseidon added. He held out his hand, and Nico send to weapons in his direction, instinctively shrinking them so they fitted in the palm of his hand.

One by one the gods disappeared, leaving only the four gods who hated them and Poseidon behind.

"Let us go," Poseidon insisted.

Athena and Ares disappeared, as the King and Queen of Olympus- but not before they glowered at them with a look that promised trouble in the future. Then they were gone, the fading light the only remnant of their encounter.

"Well, that went well," Leo said.


	40. End of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico get a little carried away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, guys, I thought there were going to be a few more chapters - I was wrong. This is the final chapter of this part of the story. However, like I've been saying, there is a sequel on its way - an idea I had from about a year ago that has evolved to its full potential, thanks to you guys and Will and Nico. The sequel will continue on this story, so anyone coming in can just read the whole thing. 
> 
> I hope you're enjoyed this as much as I have.
> 
> Sunday 18th January will be the day the sequel begins. I hope to see all of you there.
> 
> Thank you for your support and time, and best wishes to you all.

Nico appeared on the edge of Camp Half-Blood in a flash of silver light, illuminating the night sky, happy that he'd finished for the day - and looking forward to talking with Will. 

They hadn't really seen each other since the events on the mountaintop, after having teleported their friends back down to the mountain base they'd split up, each on going on a different errand to ensure things returned to what could only be called demigod normality.

He'd spent the last fourteen hours seeking out the remnants of the forces arrayed against them, dispatching both Spartoi and venti with the greatest of ease. He'd then found the Four Winds (who had reformed just outside of New Rome) and explained to them exactly what had been going on, helping them return to their palaces so they could recover from their ordeal. Finally, he and Hazel had presided over the rites for the fallen, their shrouds burning as they were guided to the Underworld.

Will had been in the Camp Jupiter, healing anyone who needed it, repairing the damaged buildings and opening a portal back to Camp Half-Blood so the Greek demigods could return home. He'd left with them, telling Nico he'd be waiting for him when he got back.

Nico stopped walking as he approached the Camp, raising his hand in front of his face, his hand that looked so normal, so mundane, so ordinary, so mortal.

Yet it wasn't.

He felt the power pulsing through him, the fused energies of god and Titan now something completely different, something completely new and potent. 

He looked up into the sky, the full moon shining back at him, his very being now connected to an immense orb that had intrigued the human race for generations. He knew everything about it now. He was the moon.

He was tugging on the ocean, making the tides rise and fall around the world. He was there as well as here, meteors sailing past him, one side of him dark, the other reflecting the light of his lover, his partner-

Who had just appeared right next to him.

He turned to him, black and silver eyes meeting the blue and gold ones, the intensity of gaze far beyond what any mortal could fathom, their very beings now connect by ties that even they did not quite understand.

Will looked him up and down, his gaze searching, appreciating Nico's new form slowly, a low whistle escaping his lips when he finally met Nico's gaze once more.

"I honestly thought that you couldn't get anymore handsome than you already were." He shook his head. "But sometimes the impossible turns out to be reality."

"Who'd thought that Artemis and Apollo would leave Olympus? Who'd have thought that one father trying to save his son from harm years ago would result in the birth of a new type of deity?"

"True," Will said. "And who'd of thought," he said, his voice lowering to a whisper, "that we'd be immortal?"

In spite of the warmth, Nico shivered - in anticipation. Immortality. An eternity with the one he loved more than anyone else.

It was inconceivable. But it had happened. 

They were going to live forever, him and Will, having all the time in world to spend with his each other.

He knew he was going to treasure every moment of it. The good, the bad, the ugly, the awkward. The fights that were to come, the arguments, the discussions, the resolutions- everything. He was going to savour every single moment of it. 

A little smile curved his lips when he remembered that he'd left one thing off the list.

"Remember our rule about consummation of new bodies?"

"I was waiting for you to remember that," Will replied, a wicked smile curving his lips. He reached out, grabbing Nico's hand. "Come on. Let's go home."

"Home?"

Will's smile only broadened, as they lifted off into the sky.

...........................................................................

They flew upwards , the air getting colder and colder as they rose, the change in temperature not bothering their new bodies at all. Higher and higher they went, the world a wash of light and dark beneath them. 

In the light, humans rushed in between buildings, going on errands, the night life moving on as usually. In the dark, the natural world continued to go on, as the world spun towards a new morning, as it had done for thousands of years.

Nico watched it all, seeing the world from this point of view for the first time. It was vast, immense and powerful, and yet vulnerable, intricate and personal at the same time.

But most of all, it was beautiful.

They continued to rise, out of the atmosphere of the earth now, passing satellites and space debris. He marvelled at the vastness of it all, wondering how far he could go before he was forced to turn back.

Then Nico saw it. 

An enormous, golden mansion, suspended in space. It was clearly designed with modern trends in mind, looking like the project of an eccentric billionaire, with sloping and flat roofs, pillars and gigantic windows. Intricate patterns that Nico now could recognise as the written form of the Tongue of the Old Times coated the walls.

"It's so... golden."

"It is the Palace of the Sun, Nico. It would be weird if it wasn't."

"It looks like somewhere Midas would live."

"I'll admit, it needs a little work. But it's our home now. Or, if you don't like it..."

"No, Will. I do. It's ours. Our home."

"I'll give you the tour later. Right now," he breathed, sweeping Nico into his arms, "there's something else I want to explore." 

Nico leaned up to kiss him, and they arrived in their bedroom as their lips met, landing on the golden silk sheets of their bed. 

Nico rolled Will over, so that he was on top, their hands running through each other's hair, lips colliding, the necessity to breathe no longer there. 

Will moved one hand down his body, his hands going under Nico's shirt, running up and down his side and back. The New Moon kissed him harder, their tongues meeting, lips reluctant to separate. When they finally did, Will stared into his eyes, the look passing between them making the blond grind his hips into his boyfriend. 

"Damn, Nico. I want to see you," he whispered, before golden flames ran down Nico's body, burning the clothes of his body, the heat from the fire tickling his skin. 

"Not fair," Nico growled, before he mentally ripped the clothes off of Will, simultaneously entering his mind at the same time, as the New Sun did exactly the same thing, so in tune with each other that it defied nature and normality.

He felt everything Will felt. He felt his hands making Will hitch his breath, the longing ache of his boyfriend to simply take him there are then. Their pleasure heightened as their minds melded together, a loop that had them lost in each other in ways they could have never envisaged. 

Nico ground himself into Will this time, delighted to hear his boyfriend groan as they separated, the New Moon licking his way seductively down the New Sun's body, until he reached the prize he sought. The shock of feeling what Will felt when he took him in his mouth made him stop for a moment, catching himself. He flicked his eyes up, to see Will staring back at him, the two of them, both looking shocked - and very pleased.

Nico managed to continue, getting accustomed to feeling stabs of pleasure both mentally, and physically. It was pure bliss, experiencing the pleasure of the one he loved, while still experiencing his own. He ran his hands up his ribcage, feeling the groans before they even escaped Will's lips, as his boyfriend's hands weaved their way into his hair.

He snaked his arms under Will's outstretched golden calves, lifting him up, giving him better access, burying himself in the warmth he found between his golden cheeks. Will stifled a cry, as Nico tasted him, sending swirls of pleasure coursing through their bodies. He kissed the cheeks, roaming wherever it chose, lips brushing over everywhere.

"Nico," Will groaned. "Nico." He arced his hips, pushing himself towards him, as Nico licked his way up, taking him back into his mouth.

He didn't even have to say what wanted Nico to do next. 

Nico lowered his boyfriend down on the sheets lightly, gently pushing two fingers into his boyfriend's heat, making him growl, his eyes locked into his own, the sound sending shivers down Nico's spine. 

He twisted within Will, eliciting a moan, followed as he worked Will over, taking him in his mouth again, his boyfriend gasping for more.

"Nico..." The voice was pleading.

Nico withdrew his finger, Will's legs rising in anticipation. Leaning over his boyfriend, he slid in one smooth motion. 

The shockwave that pounded into from Will combined with his pleasure paralysed him for moment. Their bodies shook, Will leaning up to press his lips against Nico's as he began to move, slowly at first, grazing Will's sensitive spot with a deliberate pressure that made the New Sun convulse beneath him, unable to stay still. He upped the pace, both of them making little cries of pleasure as the feedback from their minds pounded into each other, matching the rhythm of their bodies.

And then Nico couldn't hold back anymore. He just let go, him and Will clutching onto each other for dear life, as time and space seemed to blur and suspend themselves, an instant of pure light and clarity, arriving as Nico finished collapsing atop his blonde haired beauty, as the his body came down from its high, leaving him breathless and weak. 

Will placed his arms around him, rolling him onto his side, and sliding into Nico, the younger being tightening around him, his exhaustion fleeing, as his boyfriend began to thrust, torturing him the same way he had just tortured him, his hand reaching round to grab Nico, his other arm pulling him towards Will, the golden limb wrapped firmly around his chest and abdomen.

The link between them came flared up once more, their minds and bodies cutting loose of their mortal restraints they still thought they were bound by. They flew through places they had never even imagined, their minds no longer separate but one and the same, every movement spiralling them to a new level of togetherness that completed them.

They were one. Two sides of the same coin. 

They were going to be together forever.

They finished together, the emotions that coursed through them so great that their minds went blank for a few moments, their fusion becoming so complete that neither realised that they were two separate beings.

Then, the fall. The panting, the tiredness, the pleasure, the satisfaction of their completeness. 

Will slid gently out of Nico, and the New Moon turned over, the two of the kissing each other to sleep, one thought resonating between the two of them.

Till the end of time.

...........................................................................

They returned to Camp Half-Blood the next morning, feeling more alive than they thought possible, still revelling in their newfound immortality and abilities, still tingling from the night before. 

As they walked into Camp, holding hands, they soon noticed something strange. 

Everyone who greeted them blushed, or looked away awkwardly, refusing to hold their gaze for longer than a few seconds, rushing away soon afterwards.

They looked at each other curiously, and continued to the pavilion, where they found a group of their friends waiting for them. 

Percy and Jason looked highly amused, while Annabeth looked exasperated. Leo and Calypso looked remarkably normal, while Piper looked happier than usual. Clarisse and Kayla, on the other hand, looked like all the other people they'd met that morning - awkward.

"Had a good night then?" Percy asked, his tone so light, that Nico instantly knew something was up.

"Yeah..." said Will slowly, picking up on the tone, but not quite seeing where this way going. "Why do you ask?"

"It must've been a really good night," Jason added, his tone completely matching Percy's.

"It really was," Nico replied, tilting his head to side. It was odd to be taller than them now. 

"Oh, we know," they said in unison.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "They haven't stopped joking about it since. But was it really necessary guys?"

"What?" Will asked. "What did we do-"

"Seriously-"

"No, seriously Annabeth," Nico cut in. "What are you talking about?"

Her eyes widened. "You really don't know?"

At this Percy and Jason started laughing, supporting each other as they nearly collapsed on the floor. Piper managed to hold back for a moment - and then joined them, tears running down her face.

"We told you they had no idea," Leo said. "They're not exhibitionists."

"Guys, what the heck happened?" Will queried, now completely lost, looking at his sister and Clarisse, who pointedly looked away, colour rising in their faces. "What?"

"Let me show you."

Calypso waved a hand - and the air shimmered, the image of newscaster appearing out of the light.

"Experts are baffled by the strange celestial occurrences of last night. The sun appeared to rise in the night sky, while the moon appeared in the day, perfectly visible, shining just as brightly as the sun was. There was then a full solar eclipse - an event where the Moon moves in between the Sun and Earth, completely blocking the light from reaching us. However, more astonishingly, the moon then appeared to move behind the sun while still shining brightly enough for observatories around the world to note and record its presence. Although that we know that this is scientifically impossible, it is the only way to accurately portray what occurred. Night and day then separated once more, and everything returned to relative normality - aside from all the confusion. Scientists are still trying to determine what caused this unique, unusual spectacle. 

The picture faded, while Jason, Piper and Percy just laughed even harder, Leo joining in. Even the usually stoic Calypso giggled, and Annabeth gave a wide smile, her eyes twinkling. Kayla and Clarisse blushed even more, their faces turning interesting shades of crimson.

"Oh," said Will.

"Ah," Nico added. 

"You two are the Sun and Moon now. You might want to make sure they stay where they're meant to stay, when they're meant to be there? Or you might find yourself in," she paused, her grey eyes flashing, "a rather awkward position?"

The four laughing demigods laughed even harder, and Calypso joined them, tears of mirth running down all their faces.

Clarisse and Kayla made some excuses and fled. 

Nico didn't blame them. If he hadn't been able to control his blushing, he would be blushing right now. 

So the whole world had just witnessed that little session?

And then he remember how good it had been. 

And he didn't care. Taking Will's hand he felt the same thought radiating in from his mind.

They kissed gently, softly, tenderly. 

They still had a lot to learn. But learn it they would. 

The only way they knew how. 

The only way they wanted to.

Together.


	41. Somebody's Watching Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the problem(s).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here goes nothing. As promised, the sequel begins. Pease enjoy.

Both couples walked down the street holding hands, both in New York, not They were both on holiday; neither of them solely there for that purpose.

One couple was vaguely aware of the other, while that couple had no clue they even existed. Had they met, that would have changed rapidly and dramatically.

However, they were oblivious to each other.

But that wouldn't last for much longer.

Both couples were striking, drawing attention from all those who took the time to notice them - but the reactions to them were different. The people who looked at one of the couples felt somewhat safe, although there was still an element of awe and foreboding about them, the overall feeling was positive.

The people who saw the other couple felt uneasy, a odd, slightly menacing atmosphere creeping over them, combined, strangely enough, with a hint of freshness, and the scent of change.

Change was coming to the unsuspecting world, and these couples would be the at the centre of this turmoil. 

But for now, they were on holiday.

One couple decided to leave simply disappearing, fading into thin air, no-one remembering they had even been there.

The other simply took to the air, landing atop a tall building, , joining another person who stood there, looking above the spire of one of New York's most iconic landmarks, waiting for them. 

"You two just don't know how to take a holiday, do you?"

"No. Not when we have work to do. How's the view?"

"Peaceful. They're completely unaware of us. Anyway, I highly doubt they'd be on the lookout for any other potential threats. They're too busy worrying about their rogue twins to be bothered about anything else."

"Do we have any information over why they left?"

"We were busy preparing when all of that went on, but one thing is very clear from what I've been hearing. Olympus is not happy, and for some reason, the gods are blaming the Heroes of Olympus and a couple of the other demigods for this mishap with Apollo and Artemis, which I would guess would explain that weird occurrence with the Sun and Moon six weeks ago.

"So what does that even mean?"

"Some of the gods have been their usual selves, and been sending misfortune to the Camps, meaning that both the Camps are on high alert for any intruders, or anomalies. They're using spells I've only heard of the protect their homes now, and are strictly vetting all newcomers, after a few mishaps, with some monsters disguised as humans."

"And these are the same gods that are their parents, that these demigods have saved time and time again?" One member of the couple shook their head despondently.

"Well, that's why we're going to do away with them, isn't it?" the other member of the couple said, kissing their partner on the cheek. 

"Mmm. It won't be a moment too soon." They turned to the other person, who had returned to watching the sky, completely oblivious to them.

"Can we still proceed with our infiltration plan?"

"Mmm, you just need to find some willing victims."

"Oh, that shouldn't be hard. We know of some people who aren't that popular. They'll be perfect for us to use."

"Good."

There was nothing more to say. The couple held hands, kissing gently as they lifted themselves into the air, flying away into the sky, without a care in the world, not at all worried about the mayhem that would begin in due time.

Eight months later

Nico di Angelo, the New Moon strolled into Camp Half-Blood. He still marvelled at the fact that he was now stood head and shoulders taller than most of the other demigods he past now - and that they all noticed him now, with smiles and greetings. 

How things changed.

And how some didn't.

He wondered into the infirmary, and there as he knew he would be was the New Sun. There, tall, blond, handsome, his eyes gleaming with both kindness and power, stood the yang to his yin.

Will Solace, the New Sun. Doing one of the things he did best.

His hand glowed softly, warmth spreading, as the burns that covered the demigods body vanished, leaving the skin healthy and renewed. 

The girl sat up, marvelling, tears of relief and wonder welling up in her eyes as she lunged at Will, hugging him.

"Thank you... I thought I was... "

"Just glad I could help."

She released him, standing on her tiptoes, and then jumping to plant a kiss on his cheek, rushing past Nico in her haste to return to the her friends.

Will turned to Nico, a small smile curving his lips.

He still made Nico's heart jump. Every single time. 

He doubted he ever would.

"Hey, you. You alright?"

"Fine," Nico replied, walking over, planting a gentle kiss on Will's lips, the taste of sunlight and music still making him tingle. "Was that another one?"

Will's face turned grim. "Yeah. Another demigod hurt, on the orders of one of those two."

Nico face mirrored Will's, as he inwardly seethed. Why couldn't they just give up and leave everyone alone?

The King and Queen of Olympus had been relentlessly pursuing them once they'd had their little heart to heart atop the mountaintop. They'd started off by sending some minor gods and nature spirits to challenge them in force, foolishly hoping that sheer numbers could succeed not wanting to openly oppose them, knowing the repercussions that they faced.

Nico and Will had beaten them off with ease, leaving Zeus and Hera with no way to openly attack them. The matter had only gotten worse when the Camps had ignored their anger, and had honoured both Will and Nico as new deities, hailing them as the saviours of both the world, and of Olympus as well, erecting statues of the sun, earth and moon aligned so that they're deeds would never be forgotten. They'd even joked about building cabins for them, adding that they weren't likely to have any campers for couple of millennia, possibly never.

But the Zeus and Hera hadn't seen the funny side of it - or appreciated it either.

So, they'd resorted to other means of expressing their frustration.

Just like when Annabeth had rejected Hera, unfortunate things had started to happen to demigods - but they weren't as harmless as cowpats. Relatively harmless monsters had started to show up at demigods homes, and when they wandering around the streets. They would trip over nothingness, lose things that were left in plain sight, fail tests (both in school and at both Camps) along with whole host of other petty inconveniences that eventually became too much for the two Camps to bear.

So they'd stopped sacrificing to the gods as form a protest.

Things only proceeded to get worse.

The minor inconveniences started to escalate into major incidents, with demigods being seriously injured. Will and Nico were running back and forth from both Camps, healing demigods, repairing buildings, along with a whole host of other issues that Olympus had spewed forth. Most of the other gods were protesting (bar Ares, who was sulking because Will and Nico were more powerful than he was), but the King and Queen of the Olympus refused to concede.

The attacks got even more vindictive and vicious, the final nail in the coffin being another Minotaur battle, at the base of Statue of Liberty.

And then the campers had had enough.

Will and Nico had sifted through the arcane information and memories they had received from Helios and Selene, and combining their considerable powers with the expertise and magic of the Hecate cabin, as well as the energies of any demigod willing to contribute, and spun a complicated web of spells around the two camps protecting them and their residents from harm, reducing the effects of the consistent barrage of attacks against the campers. Artemis and Apollo had also added their power to the spell, once they caught wind of what had been going on.

But still, like the girl who had just left, there were still incidents. None had been fatal - yet. But following the general trend, it was only a matter of time. 

Darkness fell over the room, Nico's eyes glowing a wicked silver colour, as his fists clenched.

Will placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Calm down, Nico. We'll work it out. Somehow."

The room lightened, but Nico's eyes still glowed. 

"What are we meant to do? Threaten them? Go up there and beat the hell out of them? Start a war between demigods and the gods? What is their problem?" 

"Do I really have to reiterate this again? We both know the answer."

Nico smiled grimly. "Humour me. I'm still trying to understand their infantile point of view."

Will rolled his eyes. "They don't like to lose, or having to admit they need help - and they don't like to feel inferior to anyone else. And, for some reason, we make them feel that way, despite us being millennia younger than them, and pretty much just getting used to becoming deities."

"So, when we boil it down to the core, they're being immature, godly, super-brats?"

"In essence, yes. And the other gods are still trying to sort what they want to do the council now that the twins have left, while arguing with Hera and Zeus over their treatment of us. Poseidon, Aphrodite and Hephaestus are definitely opposed to them, but as for the rest, we really don't know."

Nico shook his head. "It makes less and less sense every time I hear it. We save them - and they hate us for it."

"I don't get it either - but what I really can't stand is the fact they're going after innocents because they hate us."

"They don't see them as innocent anymore. Demigods are now just their disobedient soldiers, who happen to also be their children. It doesn't matter that we fight and die for them - it's only about what they want, and the maintenance of their power."

"The one I feel sorry for is Jason," Will said thoughtfully. "It's his father who leads this campaign, backed by Hera, who claimed him as her own, and is well known as his godly sponsor. Even though he's made it quite clear where he stands, there are still those who question where his loyalties would lie, if it came to war. But the only thing I can say is this - however this ends, it's not going to be pleasant."

"Has your father started making predictions again?"

"The Oracle has gone unusually silent - but father says that that great darkness that filled our futures is still there. The problem is, we can't see past it. We can't see how long it's going to last for, or gather any information about what it is referring to."

"So," Nico concluded, "we're in trouble."

"Put bluntly - we don't know yet. But the future is definitely in flux. Apparently, even the Fates are confused. Or so I've heard."

"Mmm. I went to the Underworld to speak to my father. The Fates personally came to see him, to tell him to be on his guard, as the future is obscured to even them."

A moment of poignant silence fell over them, elapsing as they both sifted through the memories of the Titans to see what could confuse the Fates themselves.

None of the possibilities were good.

"So," Will said, "should we warn the others? I think they need to know."

"I agree," Nico replied. "We might not know what's about to happen. But if anyone can help us, or give a heads up, it would be those guys. I'll call a meeting at our place."

"Leo and Calypso as well?" 

"Yeah. If the Fates can't see what's round the corner, and they're the ones who are meant to decide, what's round the corner, we need everyone to be in the know on this one."

Will kissed him on the cheek. "I'll go and find them and their pet dragon."

He disappeared silently, no flash of light illuminating his departure. They'd since learnt that things like that were done for show, and had decided it wasn't their style.

Their style. Nico liked the sound of that. His and Will's.

He turned, and wandered out of the door to find the others, and call a meeting. 

...................................................................................

Drew and Victor stared in horror through their cage. Even though the darkness hid most of their forms, there was enough still visible to terrify them.

"You'll never get away with this!" Drew screamed.

She flinched as a voice responded.

"Oh, but we already have." A soft, suggestive tone.

"What are going to do to us now?" Victor asked, a tremor in his voice.

He leapt back, shrieking as a face was pressed up against the bars, leering at them, before withdrawing back into murk.

"Nothing much. We could kill you, you know. You've outlived your usefulness."

"Now, now," the other figure admonished. "We aren't them, you know. We're better than them. They don't need to die."

"Of course not." The tone was slightly wistful. "They are annoying, though."

"That, I agree with."

"We're still here you know!" Drew yelled. The voices continued as if she hadn't spoken.

"Back to the dream world with them?"

"As long as we don't have to hear them moaning anymore."

"No!" Victor begged. "PLEASE!"

A smile curved out of the darkness, teeth bared 

All they heard was snap of someone's fingers, before their minds were claimed by a power neither of them could comprehend, and drifted off into another world.


	42. Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning - when there's not much to plan for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy everybody - I'm just setting the scene before everything goes haywire.

Nico drifted into the atmosphere, still marvelling at his power to exist in such a hostile environment without any support- and yet still feel dwarfed by the sheer vastness of the dark expanse that stretched before him. He flicked space debris out his way with simple thought, and moved himself towards his home.

It felt odd to own a home - he hadn't physically live long enough to be an adult. And yet, it felt natural, as if he'd always had been meant to own and gold and silver house that floated just above the atmosphere.

He'd found out that he owned his own house, a silver one, that floated on the opposite side of the planet to Will's golden mansion.

Finding this inconvenient, they'd decided that it would be better to have a single house, and had, consequently, fused their separate homes into one massive structure, combining the silver and gold seamlessly together into one home dreamed up by their wildest imaginations. Five floors, the gleaming outside walls covered in ancient languages and symbols that warded the building against any attack they could think off.

He landed on the front porch, the double doors swinging wide open, recognising their master's presence. He strolled through into a hallway that would've had left the aristocracy, prime ministers and presidents of the world gaping, if by some slim chance, Will and him had deemed them important enough to see it.

The floor, pillars and walls of the hallway were made of from a black substances that refracted light into strange patterns, casting an odd, and yet comforting glow over the room. Pictures of galaxies and solar systems spun on every surface, randomly moving, pulsating with light on the perfectly smooth structure. Silver chandeliers hung from the ceiling, illuminating the double staircases that curved in opposite directions, the banisters also decorated in silver. The multiple black doors in the hallway were framed in gold, the handles made of the same material, almost glowing in the light.

Nico turned to the left, moving to second of the four doors that stood there, imposing and beautiful at the same time. It swung open before he could reach it, revealing another one of the fantastic rooms of his home.

This one was completely unlike the hallway, with a very modern feel to it. Dark teakwood floor were contrasted buy the burgundy sofas and easy chairs that were carelessly scattered across the room, all facing the enormous screen that was literally one wall. Speakers rose into the air, piled atop each other at both ends of the screen wall. Tables made of the same dark teakwood as the floor, engraved round the edges in gold and silver letters, sat in between the assorted seats, laden with dishes from all over the world.

But none of this drew Nico's attention. The people in the room, on the other hand were another matter.

Frank and Hazel were snuggled up next to each other on one sofa, sharing a large plate of food, laughing as they fed each other. Piper, Calypso and Clarisse were animatedly discussing something that suddenly turned into a mini wrestling match, with Piper and Clarisse pitted against the goddess.  
Leo was with Will, talking as he tinkered with some little device that was slowly taking shape. Percy and Jason were facing off against Annabeth and Reyna on Call of Duty on the big screen, all four of the sat on the floor. The girl's faces calm and serene, while the boys looked like they had just seen hell.

Red misted the screen once more, and the boys put down their controllers in disgust. 

"How many losses is that now?" Annabeth asked, barely disguised glee in her voice.

Percy mumbled something. 

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you. What was that?"

"123."

"Consecutively," Jason added, leaning backward, dropping the controller into his lap. 

"What did you expect? War craft and wisdom, plus the actually war monger make a killer combination. You can't compete with us," Reyna concluded.

Percy rolled his eyes and stood up. "More food, I think."

"I'll second that." Jason flipped to his feet, joining Percy at the heavy laden table.

"Still losing?" Nico asked, joining them.

"Hey, Nico. Wondered where you were," Jason said, hugging him, turning his attention back towards to the table so Percy could do the same.

"It's still so weird that you're taller than me now," Percy remarked. "Well, I'm not that tall anyway, but you catch my drift."

"I'm still getting used to it myself. You'd think I'd remember to duck by now. I still don't."

"At least the bruises heal fast."

"Touché." A little smile curved Nico's lips. "You two still losing to the dream duo?"

"Not just them," Jason answered. "The Piper and Clarisse combination is practically on par with them. Something about love and war going hand in hand - like their parents do. Leo and Calypso are psychic, and you and Will have got over ten millennia experience between you. So where does that leave us? The only people we can beat are Frank and Hazel, and that's only when they get too distracted canoodling with each other to actually pay attention."

"So basically, we don't stand a chance," Percy finished. "We don't stand a chance - at all. It's like a-" he struggled to find an accurate comparison, "a rabbit trying to fight a pack of genetically enhanced, super intelligent wolves. And the rabbit has two broken legs, is missing one of its ears, and hasn't eaten for two days."

"Not to mention exceptionally slow," Piper called across the room, as her and the other two disentangled themselves from each other, as she drifted over to the nearest table, collecting a plate, and piling it up with food.

"And slow." Jason sighed. "Thanks, Piper."

"Love you really," she replied sweetly, kissing him on the cheek. 

"I'm sure."

"Now that we're all here," Will announced, waving his hands, moving the seats closer together, as he and Leo stood up moving towards the rest of the group. "Let's talk."

............................................................................

They arranged themselves around the room, sprawling themselves out on the rich red seats, plates on their laps, eyes focused on Will and Nico, waiting for the news. Waiting for the axe to fall. Normally when they were up here, it was all fun and games, laughing and talking, just simply being themselves, like they were ordinary people. 

But their lives were not the lives of ordinary people. All of them were the children of forces that could destroy a city with a simple wave of their hands. Three of them were immortal, and all of them had seen them things that couldn't be explained to anyone who knew nothing about their world. 

And their world, as beautiful and magical as it was, was filled with pitfalls, hidden agendas and vengeful, powerful beings that were always in the background, prodding and poking things that should be left alone. 

"So," Clarisse said, "what's been going on?"

"Let's just get straight to the point." Will sat up, clasping his hands together. "There's something coming. Don't ask me what 'something' is though. My father's not seeing anything, and we can't see anything, either."

"To make things even more dire," Nico added, "The Fates can't see anything either."

The silence that greeted them was more troubling than audible gasp. Nico could almost see the thoughts whirring through their heads, their minds coming to the conclusion that they had already reached. 

Leo summed it up in a simple sentence.

"So, in effect, we're basically in deep... trouble."

"If the Fates can't see what's going on," Annabeth interjected, "then we're dealing with something that's completely unpredictable - and exceedingly powerful. It's quite possible that they're just as powerful, or even more powerful than the Olympians. I thought the Fates could see everything..."

"They weren't the first beings in existence. I'm not sure, but it's quite possible I'm older than them," Calypso mentioned. "There are many beings far more powerful than the Olympians. Not all of them together, but separately, they're not really near the top of the pecking order. The Fates are extremely powerful, but even they cannot see everything, no matter how much passes in front of their eyes."

"I always thought the Fates were omniscience."

Everyone looked at Percy. He shrugged.

"Hanging out with Annabeth does that to your vocabulary."

"I have to agree with Percy on that one. The omniscience, I mean," Reyna said. "Aren't they practically Fate itself? What could confuse them? Or cause a blackout, so no-one can see what's going on?"

The goddess just shook her head slowly. "I don't know. Names spring to mind, but nothing that particularly active now."

"I was speaking to Dad the other day," Hazel said, addressing Nico. "He didn't mention anything strange to me. "

"With all that's going on, I think he thought it might be a little too much to handle at this point in time. But the Fates personally went to tell him about what's going on, giving me the impression that whatever's going on is really significant."

"But why didn't Hermes just deliver the message? Is Olympus not talking to the Underworld?" Leo asked. 

"Not at all," Nico replied. "I've been pretty much filling the Underworld in on everything that's been going on, but the Fates got there first in this case."

"Olympus isn't talking to anyone," Piper said. "At all. They're still all busy arguing about what they should do about you and Nico, as well as Apollo and Artemis, as well as the supposed rebellion the Camps are staging. My mother's been slipping me messages, but there's not much to say except that they haven't come to any solutions about anything. They spend each day endlessly debating the same points, refusing to compromise, while Zeus and Hera just send us 'presents'."

"So one hand, we're engaged in minor war going on with some of Olympus that could erupt into something full scale at the drop of a hat, or the if the King and Queen of the Heavens get bored. On the other hand, we have a looming threat, either so powerful or so unpredictable - or at worst a mixture of the two, that has obscured the vision of the Fates themselves, and blinded Oracle." 

Reyna looked around the room as she finished her speech, meeting the eyes of everyone there.

"What are going to do?"

"The question here is what can we actually do?" replied Percy. "We're going into this blind."

"The threat we know about is hard enough to combat as it is." Hazel seemed to choose her words carefully, as she thought about the little they knew. "We've already got our eyes and ears open, thanks to the assault from the gods. What more can we really do - especially when we have no idea what the threat is or what it looks like?" 

"Well, we know where whatever's coming will strike first."

"Where, Leo?" Piper asked. 

"The Camps. Even if we're at odds with the gods, we're still seen as the soldiers of Olympus. Anyone wanting to undermine Olympus will start with us."

"How did we skip to the threat being against Olympus?" Reyna asked. "We don't know what this threat is yet."

"All threats seem to be based around the Olympians. The Second Titan War, the rise of Gaia and her giants all were based around stripping the Olympians of their power. Why should this time be any different?"

"He's got a point," Jason agreed. "I forget how many people Olympus has upset, wronged or offended - but the list is long, and obviously, one or more of the more powerful beings on the list is taking action. Leo is right though - whoever they are, they'll probably start with us."

"Do you guys have any other spells that you've been keeping in store for a rainy day?" Percy asked Nico and Will.

"No. We used most of the ones we can actually use on the Camp already. The others involve certain unpleasant ingredients or actions we'd rather avoid - forever."

"But what else can we do to protect the Camps?" Frank retorted. "What other options do we have?"

"Well," Will started. "There is one last option, which we were planning to take anyway, considering all the assaults that have been going on at the Camps. Nico and I can move back in for a while - at least until this whole mess has been sorted out. We've can sense things you guys wouldn't be able to, and at least we'll be close nearby if anything happens."

"Wait a minute," Annabeth interjected. "What about Camp Jupiter?"

Nico smiled. "You're always one step ahead, as usual. We've convinced Artemis and Apollo to go and stay there, along with all the Hunters of Artemis - meaning you guys will finally get to play them at war games. "

"This will be very interesting - Thalia Grace is a worthy opponent," Reyna smiled.

"You're going to lose," Calypso announced. "Thalia is possibly even more ruthless than you are." 

Her smile widened. "We'll see about that. Maybe we can get Artemis and Apollo to join in."

"That-," Jason began.

"is something-" Percy continued.

"- I'd like to see!" they finished in unison.

"When did you two become mismatched twins asked?" Piper.

"Since forever," Clarisse said. "They're both as hasty and ridiculous as each other."

"Hey!"

The conversation descended back into normality, as they all individually resolved to enjoy the rest of the night, not knowing when would be the next time that they would all gather together like this.


	43. Fear and Loathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball begins rolling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, guys. Love writing this for you all.

Nico walked into his cabin. It was strange to be back here after so long. So much had changed - and yet so little had. 

The cabin was almost exactly how he had left it, only now it was contained a few of Hazel's things, from the times when she'd come to stay at Camp Half-Blood over the past few months, as well as a thin layer of dust that was beginning to coat everything. 

Nico waved a hand, and Hazel's things collected themselves into a neat pile, and the dust vanished into thin air.

Being a deity was so convenient sometimes.

He turned on the lights with a thought, and started to arrange the few possessions that he had bought with him from their space home. 

While he worked, his mind drifted away, sifting rapidly through both his and Selene's memories, scanning, searching for something that could possibly obscure the Fates and Oracle. Even the thousands of years of Selene's experience yielded little that seemed plausible. 

The Fates were born of the a union of a god and a Titan, so it there was a small possibility that they could be confounded - but the Oracle was an ancient force. For neither of them to see anything meant more than just an unpredictable force, Nico realised, a jolt of horror making him freeze.

Was it possible that something was intentionally obscuring the future from being seen? 

It was an excellent strategy. Without prophecies, or even being able to get the slightest inclination of what was coming, there was no way to prepare for it.

Nico felt a chill run down his spine. If he was correct, whatever was going on was going to disastrous.

Arms encircled him from behind, wrapping themselves tightly round his waist. 

"That is a terrifying thought, Nico."

"I know."

The two of them had found out over the past few months that their mind link was much stronger than they had originally anticipated. They could easily read each other's minds when they chose to, or when they were feeling strong emotions.

"As much as I want to say it's not possible," Will continued, pulling his boyfriend to him even tighter, "us being here, in this form simply defy possibility. So something obscuring our ability to look into the future, as a form of protection, surprising though it is, isn't impossible."

Nico twisted around in his arms, looking directly into his eyes. "We're going to have to be very careful."

"Definitely. We might not be so easy to hurt, but all of our friends are still mortal. And then there are scars that aren't physical either."

"Moreover, if something's powerful enough to confuse gods, you can be sure it's almost certainly going to have a way to fight them - or even destroy them. Which means in turn, us."

He reached up, pulling Will's face down to his, planting a long, lasting, tender kiss on his lips, tasting him, their powers resonating, their passion clashing, burning as they lost themselves in each other. 

"Seriously, Will," Nico whispered to him. "Be careful. I've just gotten accustomed to the fact that I'm going to have you forever. I don't want that changing - ever."

"Same to you, Nico. My life before you was good -but now, it's just amazing. I can't go back to way it was before."

He bent, their foreheads meeting, the two of them just enjoying the moment of peace, the only thing mattering being the warm touch of the other.

They sensed the person approaching before they could even knock. Will brushed his lips over Nico's forehead, and vanished into thin air, as Nico walked over to door, opening it, as the hand that was raised frozen in midair.

"Hey, Kayla."

Will's sister hugged him tightly. They'd become close over the last few months bonding over the past few months, with Nico and Will helping her assume and fulfil her role as head counsellor with great success. 

"I heard you're staying here for a while - but no-one would tell us why," she said, releasing him, staring directly at him with a piercing gaze. 

"Can we just say that we've come to visit?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Nico, I've seen your house. No-one in their right mind would want to leave that place. It's literally and figuratively out of this world. And you two have got powers beyond imagining. You can just hop back and forth between your home and this place. It's stupid to think that you'd be here just to 'visit'."

Nico laughed. "I can't argue with that. But seriously, Kayla," he said, his voice losing all of its mirth, 'you can't tell anyone else."

"You know me. Lips sealed."

As Nico filled her in, her eyes grew hard, her body becoming taut. 

"So there's something else coming?" she hissed in disbelief. 

"Yeah. And we have no idea what it is - or what they or them are up to. We've got no prophecies, and not even the slightest glimpse in what's coming. Only that's it's likely to come here first. So we've installed ourselves here, hopefully to head off anything that arrives."

 

"Is that why Apollo and Artemis are staying in New Rome for the moment?"

Seeing Nico's look, she rolled her eyes. "Some of us are the children of some of the biggest gossips to ever exist. News travels fast."

"Yeah. They'll protect New Rome with the Hunters of Artemis, while we handle things here."

"Now that I know what's going on, I'll keep a eye out for anything strange - but it's hard when I have no idea what I'm looking for. Strange things happen her all the time. But thanks for telling me. I can see why you don't want this getting out. We've got enough problems with those lot upstairs. This, on top of the situation we're currently in would probably send half us crazy with paranoia."

"That's what we're trying to avoid."

"Well, at least it's you looking after us, rather than the Olympians. You actually care. And I'm sure the royal duo will behave a little better now that both Camps have divine protection in their walls."

"We'll see. I don't put anything past those two." 

"That's true." She paused for a moment, as a bell rang, the pealing noise unmistakable and resounding.

"Lunch bell!" she announced, somewhat unnecessarily. "You want to join us?"

"Sure. It'll be nice to see everyone again."

He walked out of the cabin, the door swinging shut behind him with a firm click, as they began to head towards the delicious smells that came from the kitchen.

.............................................................................

"Nico!"

"Nico! How are you?"

"Haven't seen you in ages!"

Nico met all of them with a smile, greeting everyone of them as they went past. Few of them actually knew the full details of what had happened atop Mount Orthys, but they knew that Nico was now similar to Will, and they both had powers that were comparable to a god's.

They didn't know, however that their demigod essence had completely fused with the Titan essence. Most of them just knew that Will and Nico were more powerful than your average demigod - but they didn't know the extent to which they had changed. 

All those in the know had simply chosen not to say anything. Nico and Will would have enough explain when people realised they were no longer aging. They planned to keep things simple until they had to complicate them.

Passing through the tables, they approached the Apollo table, where the members of Cabin Eight greeted him warmly. He sat with them, laughing and talking, enjoying the company that he used to wish he had, while Will sat at other end of the table. 

Reality was sometimes better than fantasy.

As he was laughing at something one of Will's siblings said, he noticed the girl's face changed into a frown that was directed over his shoulder. 

He turned - and saw the last two mortals he wanted to see.

Drew and Victor stood behind him, looking at him, their expressions stuck between neutral, bitter... and something else that he couldn't identify. 

Before he could get a proper look, their faces flattered out, mini sneers appearing again. 

"So, you're back," Drew began, twisting one of her black locks.

"Clearly." Nico was in no mood to exchange words with them at this moment in time. That had been his only hindrance to returning here. Before, he someone could've stopped him if he lost his temper with them. 

Now, no-one could. Except Will, and the chance that he and Will would be simultaneously furious with the two demigods in front of him was far too high. 

So he decided to keep conversation to a minimum and interaction between them to a minimum. 

"So where've you been these past few months?" Victor asked. 

"Around. What about you two?" he asked, turning the questions on them. "I heard you two went a trip."

"We needed a change of scenery."

"Ah," said Nico nodding at him, hiding a sardonic smile.

Pure lies. They'd left the Camp after Nico and Will had become heroes, and everyone had turned on them, since they'd continued their campaign of hatred of the demigod's saviours. They'd announced that they were going to 'find themselves' and had promptly left, telling no-one where they were heading or when they'd back.

"I hope there are no more incidents." Drew's words were light, but her gaze was unusually steely. 

But Nico didn't flinch. He'd stared down beings more fierce and terrible than these two. He met her eyes - and felt a prickle. 

It was just a moment - a single moment in time - and yet Nico felt as if someone had doused him in bucket of ice cold water. Drew twitched, the movement barely notable to a mortal, but Nico had the eyes of god. Her eyes widened slightly, her shoulders tensing, fingers twitching merely a fraction. 

But as swiftly as it occurred, the moment was gone. Drew's face returned to its usual vacant, slightly conceited look. Yet, a strange gleam in her eyes told Nico she hadn't missed what had just happened. 

"I'm sure there won't be," Nico replied, hiding his discomfort with surprising ease. What had just happened. 

"Well, see you around." Drew grabbed Victor's hand, and dragged him off in away from the table, heading, towards the lake, passing Will, who frowned at them as they walked past.

The New Sun turned to the New Moon. There was definitely something to discuss here. But it would have to wait until later. For now, worried though they were, they pasted smiles on their faces and continued as if nothing had happened.

...............................................................................

Drew and Victor stood on the lakeshore, looking out over the calm expanse of the water. 

"They are more powerful than we anticipated. He sensed us," Drew said.

"Not necessarily. I received a flavour of what passed between the two of you. He sensed something - but I am unconvinced that he is aware of what he sensed. Just as I am not sure what I sense from the two of them. That is not simply the power of a Titan. It would not be so problematic if it was."

"It is disconcerting to find such power residing here. It could make our lives more difficult that need be. If we knew what they were, we could consider what needs to be done. But with the lack of information impedes what we can do."

"So we need to probe."

"Yes. But it's not going to be easy. I've already spoken to some of the people who sympathised with these two against Nico and Will. The depth of their knowledge ... is lacking. We are fortunate that we found these two when we did."

"Well, the whispers did help."

"Of course they did."

"But they cannot help us now. This Camp is spun so heavily with enchantments of protection that anything we try above a certain power level will be detected."

"So we're going to have to do this the mortal way?"

Victor sighed. "I suppose so. Blasted Olympians." He shrugged. "But in a way, this is good. We will learn a little more of what it means to be human. And that it the final piece of the puzzle. We are nearly there."

Drew's laughter was darker than it should have been. "Very nearly. After so very, very long."

Victor stroked her face, kissing her, smothering her laugher. Hugging each other.

Soon enough, they'd have everything they wanted. And more.

But for now, they would wait a little longer.

.....................................................................................

Nico snuggled himself into Will's side that night, their legs intertwining, the two of them savouring the silence and darkness of the Hades cabin. 

It should have been a pleasant day - their return to Camp had been just as much fun as they had imagined it would be, and they had enjoyed seeing everyone again.

But all that joy had been tainted by one in the single moment they ran into Drew and Victor at lunchtime.

They'd been too busy to talk about it during the day, but now was the perfect opportunity. 

"I have no idea," Nico began, "what's wrong with them - but whatever it is, it isn't good. At all. I felt something when our eyes met - something that I can't explain, even with Selene's memories. It was dark. Cold. Alien - and yet familiar."

"I felt something too. Just more a... foreboding. A warning, not in words or even actions - just in their very being."

"I was thinking that I could be down to the fact that they hate us - but it's not that. Even the most potent hate couldn't give me a reaction like that."

"True. With everything that's going on, that's just one more thing to worry about. We'll tell the others to keep an eye of them. I'm still grappling with what I felt. I'm sure I'm missing something, but I don't know what."

"We are missing something. It's just hard to know what it is when we don't know what we're looking for."

Nico stiffened. Don't know what we're looking for...

Will cursed, just realising what he had just said. 

"You don't think..."

"I have no idea." Nico couldn't image Drew and Victor being much of a threat. Out of all of the powerful demigod pairings he could think off, they were the most spiteful, but not the most dangerous. Jason and Piper, Percy and Annabeth and Leo and Calypso especially, would be trouble if they went rogue - but Drew and Victor, the latter of whom was bordering on perfectly stupid, and was only useful in competitions?

It didn't make any sense.

But there were two unknowns here. An unknown future threat, and now, an unknown something going on with Drew and Victor. 

Will just sighed. "Well, until we know more, we'll just have to wait. And watch. But I think that's enough for tonight." He leaned over, kissing Nico. "Sleep well."

"You too," said Nico, as he closed his eyes, falling swiftly into a deep sleep.


	44. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams are not always fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love giving you guys hints. Just remember - I like twists as well.

Nico was standing in the middle of the Camp. The sun was high in the sky, bright and shining. No-one was there, but him, and a warm, pleasant wind that was completely unthreatening and innocent.

Yet there was something wrong with this scene. 

It was quiet, unnaturally so. There was a presence in the air. Something powerful, and concealed lurked somewhere nearby, seemingly waiting, and at the same time, not waiting at all.

Then it was sunset, in an instant, the sun dyeing the sky, shades of orange, peach and pink. The presence grew stronger and more impatient, as if was waiting for the night to come.

He sensed it behind him before he saw it. He turned to the west, where the dark black-blue of the night sky was beginning to creep across to the sunset, as the moon appeared directly above him.

Followed by a darkness that defied imagination. 

It obliterated the stars from the night, a tidal wave of such immense density that it was truly impenetrable, raising towards him and the Camp. The lights of houses in the distance were extinguished as the blackness washed over them, rushing towards him.

He didn't want anyone to be here with him, he told himself. No-one else should be subjected to this onslaught. 

And yet his soul called to the one he knew would never ignore him. The one who would always answer.

And then Will was by his side, holding his hand, the sun rising once again, moving next to moon. The two shone brighter than usual, their lights beaming down onto the Camp, silver and gold mingling, giving everything an ethereal, glittering appearance. The light the fell at the edge of the Camp seemed to thicken and coalesce into a wall - as the darkness struck. 

They flinched together as the darkness tried to blot them out, tried to crash through their barrier of light and enter the Camp, tried to devour the sun and moon in the sky; but they stood firm, and the darkness, relentless in its unstoppable march, simply moving around them, eliminating the world around them into a void - the darkness of the eternal rest.

Suddenly, they could see human shaped figures in the darkness. Their friends appeared from nowhere, running towards them, banging on the other side of the light barrier, their mouths moving silently, their expression terrified as they looked around them, begging, pleading for help. Before they could even move, even formulate what on earth they were going to do, darkness started to erode away at them, dissolving the golden locks of Annabeth's hair to nothing, snatching the colour from Piper's skin, Percy's eyes losing their colour, Hazel's hand evaporating. The others were in similar states, Leo disappearing from the head down, while Reyna and Frank swatted at an invisible enemies as they vanished from the feet upwards. Clarisse and Calypso were dragged back, the goddess clawing at the invisible ground with her hands, while Clarisse was simply pulled back so swiftly, Nico swore there was an afterimage left behind. 

And then they were gone, even as glowing pairs of eyes lined up where their friends had been staring intently at them, the owners still shrouded in the darkness. They pressed on the barrier, and Nico and WIll felt it flex, respond, and then steel itself against them.

A frustrated hiss, and then a focus on one point - and then the darkness was rushing in, smothering them, consuming them, and yet it wasn't hurting them. Yet the malice was still there intended for someone else, and they were still drowning and disorientated, spinning, flailing wildly-

Nico's eyes flew open and he sat up - as Will did exactly the same thing up. Their thoughts mingled, the terror that raced through them pulsing physically through their veins, sweat covering both of them, as they both grabbed onto each other, instinctively needing the touch of the other. 

Neither of them needed to speak. Neither of them wanted to speak at moment.

Their minds were still fixed on the darkness. The way it devoured everything. The way it had encased the world in a cloak of shadows, and swallowed all of the light, their friends...

"What," Will said, after what seemed a long, long time, "was that?" 

"I wish I knew."

"If that's the threat we have to face-"

"Don't say it. Please. That darkness..." Nico shuddered. That darkness. 

He knew darkness. He was a child of the Underworld, after all. But it was not the darkness that scared him at all. Darkness, contrary to popular belief was not evil - he had no reason to fear it.

What disturbed him was the potency of the darkness. The strength behind it. The absoluteness of the wave that had swept over them was what had terrified him. 

The wrath within it had been tangible; he could have tasted it, had he wanted to. 

But it hadn't been directed at him. Or at the Camp - or at any of his friends who had disappeared into the void. 

He felt sorry for the person who was going to be on the receiving end of it.

"But that wasn't the only thing," Will continued thoughtfully, as their heart rates returned to a semblance of normality, the sweat cooling on their bodies, still holding each other, unwilling to let go.

"No. Those other figures - the one we couldn't see... I was too distracted to learn too much about them - except that they're powerful."

"That goes without saying - they took a moment, but they broke through our barrier. I don't how many of them it took, but their wickedly strong nonetheless."

"But what the hell caused us to have that dream?" Nico asked. "The web of spells we've spun around this Camp prevent us from having dreams."

Zeus and Hera, in their petty, spiteful rage, had taken to invading the dreams of the demigods, plaguing them with horrific visions, invading their minds, twisting their happiness into a warped, cruel world, or taking their nightmares, and making them a thousand times worse.

Nico and Will, along with all of the other spells they had wrapped the Camp in, had included anti-dreaming spells in the web, which had worked so efficiently that no-one in the Camp had any dreams for months.

Until now.

And this one had been more terrifying than anything they'd seen before. Even with all of the memories from Selene and Helios, and all they had been through, there was nothing that compared to what they had just seen. 

The only thing that had kept them from yelling in terror was the fact that they had woken up next to the one person they always knew would be there. It was something woven so deep into their relationship, so fundamental to what they had that nothing really had to be said. 

But sometimes, it was good to have a reminder. 

They turned to each other, both of them instinctively knowing what the other needed. 

Their lips joined, roughly, not needing tenderness tonight, driven by the urge to forget what they'd just seen, wanting each other, desperately. They converted their frustration and desperation into passion, not wanting to think about anything else but the trails of fire the left on each other skin as they ran their hands up and down each other. 

Will rolled over, pulling Nico onto of him kissing him harder, holding him down, pushing their bodies together against each other, their hips grinding together, eliminating all space between them, not wanting to them to be separated for at all. 

Nico moved, nipping at Will's neck and shoulder, knowing he was going to leave little red possessions marks all over him - and loving the thought that everyone was going to see it. Will's fingers moved down Nico's spine, tickling him slightly, gently caressing the pale, firm semi-sphere when he reached it, and then squeezing it, hard, making Nico gasp into his mouth. He slide his fingers in between the twin cheeks, and pushed; the New Moon's back arched, and he let out a groan - even as Will pulled him back down, with other arm, pinning them back together.

Nico twitched, writhing around on top of Will, as he inserted another finger, pushing himself deeper into his boyfriend, as the black and silver haired deity panted into his ear, his heavy breathing making them both harder. Will moved in and out, making Nico moan even louder, while the blonde nibbled on his ear, his tongue caressing his neck. 

Then Nico was empty, and being dragged up Will, as the golden hands lifted him up, and slide into him, making Nico sit up, throwing his head back, gasping in ecstasy. 

Will pulled him back down to him, crushing their lips together, as he began to move within Nico, muffling all of his cries with his mouth. There was no gentleness here this time - just an all consuming passion, a burning need to know the other was there. 

Their mental link flared, a supernova in their minds, a bright, beautiful explosion that went off repeatedly, pulsing through them with a urgency that never was quite satisfied. Both of them moved in perfect, synchronised harmony. 

Their climax was unrefined, raw, and loud - exactly what they needed. Their fears temporarily alleviated, Nico shifted himself, so that Will could encase him in his arms, and hold him tight - a safety blanket for the both of them. Allowing themselves to be exhausted, the two of them drifted off to sleep once more, their worries lurking in their minds for the morning.

.....................................................

Strangely enough, they were not the only ones who were disturbed that night.

"Did you see that? Did you see that?"

"Yeah. Yeah. How did that even happen?"

"I don't know. That they invaded our dreams, our fantasies... The dream world we created for ourselves, and twisted it to their own wills. I mean we won, but only because the others showed up. Those two are something else."

"We're going to hear about this, aren't we?"

"It's definitely going to have to be discussed. If we can't sway them, then we're to have more than a few problems on our hands. We can defeat our true target - that shouldn't be much of a problem, although there will probably still be some hitches. However, if they join them, then we're going to be in trouble."

"We're here to gather information, and maybe gather some allies to our cause. But it looks like we're going to tread carefully. A little slip, and I'm sure they'll be onto us in a moment."

"It seems like they already are. But there's nothing we can do but continue with what we need to do. But as you said, we're going to have to tread carefully. They are cautious already - but the situation can work to our advantage. The demigods are already distressed. It will not take much to sway them."

"We can't be hasty, though. Ties like that are not broken with ease."

"We broke ours. They can do the same. Some bonds cannot transcend betrayal - and if they've even been betrayed, it is now."

"That is true." A sigh. "But prising them away from what their used to will not be easy."

"Hey. We made it, didn't we? After so long, we can finally pursue our wants, needs, goals, our love- without anyone telling us what to do - or what our purpose in life is to be. We're free. And we will make this work."

"I wish I had your conviction."

They kissed gently, tenderly. "You and me are effectively the same thing. What's in me is in you. We'll do it like we've done everything - together."

A finger was raised to a pair of invisible lips, silencing them.

"You don't need to say it. I already know."

And so they lay down, and fell asleep, knowing the new day would bring both new opportunities, and new problems.


	45. I See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murky, murky, murky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Truly appreciate the support you give.

Nico woke early the next morning, still feeling disorientated and worried.

He sat up, to find the space next to him empty. He smiled breifly; Will had always been an early riser. A nightmare would make any difference to that. 

Ah yes, the nightmare. His smile faded as he remembered. 

Dreams for mortals could mean something - but dreams for demigods or gods always did. Which did not bode well for the future of the Camp. 

They needed to change that. The Camp was one of the only places Nico thought of as home. It was one of the only places where he and his friends could gather without feeling out of place or threatened.

He would be damned before he let it be consumed, destroyed or even changed by whatever was coming. 

He rolled out of bed, floating up passing through the roof as if he were a wraith, knowing that Will would be there watching the rising sun. Usually, he wouldn't join him, but today, after that dream, he felt like he needed a bit more sunlight this morning. 

As his head came out into the open air, the cool air greeting him, the noises of the morning wildlife quietly permeating the otherwise silent area. The odd morning blue of the sky, the streaks of golden light piercing slashing through the blue, the gleam reflecting off Will's hair, his body glowing as his celestial counterpart framed him as the ethereal deity he was. 

Nico landed on the roof behind Will, kneeling behind him, putting his arms around him, putting his head next to Will's, cheek to cheek, resting his head on his shoulder. Will reached around, caressing Nico's arms, the two of them just watching the day begin, hoping, longing that they would able to do this again in the future.

..................................................................

They walked to breakfast, hand in hand, choosing to seat themselves a little way away from the main conglomeration of people.

There was something they needed to test out.

Whispering words in the a language that they should have never been able to speak, they heightened their senses. 

The world seemed to the get brighter, as their eyes noted the specks of dust in the air, now gleaming and completely obvious, as if they could always be seen. The smells of the food, the soap people had washed themselves with in the morning, the grass, the water of the lake, all flooded into their nostrils, and overpowering cocktail that almost make them recoil with its intensity. The air brushing against their skin suddenly felt heavy; every fibre of clothing suddenly encasing and almost cloying. Sounds that would never have been audible before became the equivalent of full scale rock concert, while the already audible sounds blasted through their eardrums at an intensity that would had torn human ear drums. The taste of grass seeds, water and pollution entered their mouths, mixing into a tangy, odd taste that was impossible to replicate anywhere else.

Satisfied by their success, they waited, eating their food slowly, almost wincing at the sensation that coursed through them, savouring the real taste of the food they were consuming. They listened to sound of the chirpy morning voices, listening to their hopes and dreams, interested but not overly so, waiting for the two voices they were actually listening out for.

And then they crashed into their ears, two beautiful voices that... well, they didn't know quite what they were. Glancing at the other once, they began to mime talking, hoping to appear nonchalant, trying not to draw any attention to themselves, while not actually making any noise, to ensure they could hear everything that went on.

As Drew and Victor strolled into the dining area, Nico and Will looked at them out of the corner of their eyes, their senses tingling as everything changed in their presence. 

Their eyes caught the instinctive movements the demigod's bodies made. All of them recoiled from the pair, instinctively, reflexively, a movement so minute the people making it were completely unaware that they were even moving. The fine hairs that covered their bodies stood up on end, for but an instant, flattening as the pair continued past. 

They felt the air shift slightly, unnaturally, as if the air was moving away from something, the gentle whoosh of the movement filling their ears, along with minute notes of trepidation that came and went as the other couple continued onward. They tasted fear in the air, along with the zinging flavour of raw power, and smelt the adrenaline in the demigods rise and fade in mere moments.

They whispered a few more words, returning their sense to normal, while dread clutched at their souls a cold, vicelike hand, raking its fingers through their very core, threatening to freeze them completely and utterly. 

They didn't need to look at each other to know what the other's face looked like, to know what the other was thinking, to know what the other was going to say.

This was not good. At all.

They finished their food, the taste still excellent, but the overall enjoyment dulled by what they now knew. All the while, they were communicating with the necessary people, sending out mental messages, telling them where to meet and when, knowing that the information they had had could not be kept to themselves.

.................................................................

"What going on?"

They had gathered in the Poseidon cabin, all of them wearing worried expressions, muscles tensed and eyes hard. Percy and Annabeth sat on the bed, arms around each other, while Piper sat on Jason lap on the sea blue sofa that sat in a corner of the room. Jason had moved to Camp when his father and stepmother started on their mad power quest, as it was no longer safe for him to travel. Both Zeus and Hera had not liked the fact he had sided against them, and had sent more than a few nasty surprises his way. The last member of this ramshackle council was Clarisse, who slouched in a chair, her bare feet on another, waiting for the hammer to fall.

"Drew and Victor."

"What about them?" Piper asked. "They've been pretty well behaved so far. I was expecting major fireworks on their arrival, but other than that unpleasant conversation they had with you yesterday, they haven't really done anything." 

She smiled "You seriously haven't called us here to talk about them? Really, guys?"

Neither Will or Nico smiled.

"They're not who they appear to be. At all."

That made them all sit up, Piper's grin fading in a instant.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth queried, her eyes seeming to gleam.

"Exactly what we said. I have no idea what they are, but that's not the irritating Drew and Victor we know."

"How do you know?" Percy asked. "I haven't seen or sensed anything weird from them."

Nico shrugged. "Becoming a god has its advantages. We heightened our senses, and watched them as they walked past the rest of the Camp this morning. The results were astonishing."

"What happened?"

"Well, you know how your demigod senses and reflexes react when you're threatened?"

"Yeah..." Jason prolonged the word, indicating for them to continue - none of the mortals in the room had any idea where this was going.

"Well, they also react to other presences as well. Anything that the rest of the world would most likely classify as supernatural, your demigod senses respond to. It's automatic; a reflex, something you can't control. We only it noticed this after our deification. And we learnt that demigods react differently to different presences."

"So, as we said earlier, we heightened our senses this morning," Will carried on, " and - well, see for yourself."

He and Nico linked their minds together, and then send out links to the others, drawing them into the web of their minds, taking them back to that morning, so they could experience the entire episode for themselves. It was a technique they'd been practising, due to its practicality. In the demigod world, there was nothing better than a picture or a vision to update people. Describing things in their world was far too difficult sometimes, and was easy to forget details, or miss something important. This way, everyone could see and pitch in to solving the usual puzzles that arose.

But there was no mystery here. They experienced everything, their bodies physically responding to the stimuli that only the gods could feel. Tears rolled their faces, sound booming in their air, but they ignored it all, forcing their overloaded senses to continue observing what they needed to see. 

Then the vision darkened, releasing them from the spells of memories, restoring them to the blue tinged sunlight that filled through the windows, illuminating the surprised, taut faces, whose eyes now burned into theirs.

Clarisse got straight to the point - as always.

"So where else have you seen this reaction before? In what other situation do demigods react like that? Because I wasn't just watching them. Other people were walking behind them, but they were the only two that they reacted to in that way."

Will sighed. "The only other time we've seen that reaction is when demigods have been threatened..."

"Or?" Clarisse pressed insistently, not really wanting to hear the answer. 

"Or in the presence of very powerful monsters. Or deities."

There was a moment of silence; cold, perfect silence. The type in which implications are realised, conclusions are drawn, and understanding pierces through the veil of confusion. 

"They're not human?" Percy's voice was quiet.

"We can't say for sure. Something might be possessing them, or controlling them-"

"Or that's not Victor and Drew walking around our Camp," Annabeth finished.

"Whatever's going on," Piper said, "the conclusion will always end up being the same - it's not good. At all."

"Are they the threat that obscuring the future from everyone?" 

The room went still once more as Jason's voice trailed off, his words hanging in the air. 

"We've got no evidence to suggest that yet. We should be careful before we decide to rush into anything." But the words sounded hollow, Clarisse's voice more uncertain than they'd heard it for a long time. "If we don't know what they are, we could do more harm than good by confronting them."

"Whatever's wrong with them," Nico replied, "we need to address it. When I was speaking to them yesterday afternoon, I happened to look Drew directly in the eyes. And, the only thing I got out of them was power. Raw power. I'm not sure how strong she is, but if we assume that whatever's masquerading as Victor and Drew are equals, I'd guess that they at least have the power of minor god. A powerful minor god."

"But what would a minor god, or a monster with the powers of a minor god being doing in Camp Half-Blood?" Piper questioned. "We're not any more threatening or powerful than we usually are."

"Except to Zeus and Hera."

Jason turned to Percy. "I doubt my father and stepmother would come to Camp Half Blood disguised as Drew and Victor. They wouldn't be able to pull it off. I'd sense my father - and I doubt Hera would have waited a night before trying something - or would've walked away if you had sensed her. She'd have probably tried to smite us all there and then."

"So what do we do then?" Clarisse stood, pacing up and down the cabin, frustration in her every movement.

"Nico and I will keep an eye on them, while you guys keep an eye on everyone else."

"That makes sense," Piper agreed. "You can see things we can't see, and understand things that will mean nothing to us."

"And we know all of the people here better than you do at this point," Percy added, "since you two don't live here full time anymore."

"At the first sign of trouble, we'll move everyone away from them, and try to get them to go somewhere a bit more remote." 

"Then?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow. 

"Then we hope for the best." Will shrugged. "That's all we can do. Like Clarisse said earlier, we can't rush in too fast. But we can't slouch around either, and just let events unfold."

"Have you informed New Rome of what's going on?" Percy asked.

"I'll contact my father - and tell him what to look for, and ask him to inform the praetors."

Percy just shook his head. 

"What the hell is going on?"

It was the one question they were all asking - and that none of them had the answer to.


	46. Forgive Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More mysteries - and events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that you like it! And for all those missing the romance - don't worry. Once the scene is set, and the story really picks up, they'll be plenty of it to be read about. Please comment - I like talking to everybody.

The next few days were a jumbled mixture of emotion and tension - for those who knew what was going on, at least. It was disconcerting to know that their only safe haven was compromised by - well, they didn't know what. 

This was already enough to worry about. But in combination with all the other problems, the situation was potential disastrous. 

The Camp was filled with demigods, forced to stay there because of the tyranny that rained down from Olympus. People were everywhere; Chiron had never seen the place so full. Some of them had even taken up resident in forest, under the watchful eye of Grover when he was around.

The panic that would sweep through the Camp if they realised they were no longer safe here would be akin to all out anarchy.

So they all performed their assigned duties, ensuring that maintained the facade that everything was perfectly fine, which was easier than expected. The increased number of demigods ensured that there was always something to do, something to arrange, some sort of issue to resolve - meaning they didn't have the time to let their anxiety seep through into their actions.

While looking and sounding like their true counterparts, the fake Drew and Victor similarities ended there. In spite of the initial conversation that they'd had with Nico and Will, they were far less obnoxious, and, overall, quite a lot more friendly and helpful, especially with the newer demigods. Soon, the two of them had made friends with a variety of people, and had even started to repair some of the friendships they had destroyed before they left - although the older demigods were more cautious with them.

Those in the know of what they really were watched on in amazement. 

"What are," Piper asked, waving her fork around in the air, "they trying to achieve?"

They were sitting on a table a little away from the other demigods, eating plates of macaroni cheese and lamb stew, with generous helpings of salads. Any other day they would've been devouring the plates of food; but today they were eating more slowly, watching Drew and Victor laughing other demigods, almost glowing in the attention they were getting. It had been a couple of weeks since they had arrived, and the couple had gathered quite a number of friends.

"I have no idea," Nico replied. "I've been watching them like a hawk, but they've done nothing wrong. In fact," he said wryly, "as bad as it sounds, I prefer these phonies."

"They're definitely nicer than the real pair, I agree. Nobody in the Aphrodite cabin has complained on her since she got back."

"And Victor hasn't had major tantrums when he loses. Butch was literally gaping at him when he didn't stomp off in a rage when he lost the that pegasi race a few days ago. I've never seen someone open their mouth that wide." The New Moon paused for a moment. "It's just a shame-"

"- that's it not really them," Percy finished. "But look at them now. It's like they've become celebrities or something."

"But there's something a little bit off about that as well," Jason said. "Sometimes when I see them, they almost seem surprised that people like them, or actually care about them.

"It's almost like they're not used to being so popular," Annabeth mused. "Look at them. They're literally soaking up all the attention - and loving every second of them."

"Do you think they're just here to make friends?"

Everyone looked at Clarisse. 

Will raised an eyebrow. "Really, Clarisse?"

She shrugged, unapologetic. "Just trying to be optimistic." She paused for a moment, eating another forkful of food. "I mean, that's all they've they done. Literally."

"But why would they come to Camp to make friends in disguise, as people we already know?" Will shook his head. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Unless they just wanted to slip in unnoticed- Wait, but then why they make themselves so popular?" Jason kneaded his temples, shaking his head. "This is too complicated. We have no idea what they want, or who they are, while they know everything about us."

"And we can't just storm over there and confront them, no matter how tempting it may be." Percy placed his elbows, on the table, creating a platform with his hands and resting his chin there. "There's no telling what will happen."

"So we just sit here, and do nothing?" Piper asked.

"Pretty much." Even as Nico said the words, he hated them. How could they just do nothing? How could they just sit here, pretending that everything was alright, when nothing was?

"Well, at least everything's peaceful," he said quietly.

And then the sky went dark.

......................................................................................

It was evening, and sunset was well on its way. The light had already been fading, dimming as their side of the planet spun away from the sun. 

But the darkness that covered them was anything but natural.

It was like switching a light off. One second, there was light; the next, considerably less. It was tainted, fouled, darkened light, but not completely gone.

Nico and Will surged to their feet, spinning round to the west, their minds flying back to the dream they had. 

But there was no wave of darkness coming towards.

A split second of relief flooded through their minds both of them calming the other, whispers of relief running through them, before the anxiety surged back to the problem at hand. 

Although this wasn't the darkness from their dream, what they sensed was worrying enough.

A movement behind them confirmed what they feared. 

Jason was also on his feet staring intently into the churning grey-black clouds that now coated the sky, his body sparking in response to the hum that filled the air, the smell of ozone flooding down from above.

The dark clouds began to swirl even more menacingly, two whirlpools appearing above the assembled demigods, looking ready to devour anything that came too close. Abruptly, they began to bubble, and convulse, twisting themselves reluctantly into the shape their master commanded.

The faces of the King and Queen of Olympus pushed their way free of the clouds, grotesque, unwelcome gargoyles formed of water vapour, leering down from the heavens rather than from of side of an old Gothic building. Their faces were cold, contrasted by twisted smiles that curved their lips into identical cruel sneers.

"I thought you protected the Camp!" Annabeth whipped around to Nico and Will. 

"We did! There's no way they should be here-!" Will stopped. He cursed in Ancient Greek and English. Despite what was going on, everyone took a moment to look at him. Will rarely swore, and never so vehemently. 

Before anyone could ask what was wrong, he answered their question.

"The wards aren't working. It's almost as if they've been... suspended or something. They're there. but I just can't reach them."

Laughter - well, more of a snigger, trickled down from above. 

"You really thought that we would find a way around your wards?" Hera asked, her voice full of malice. "I called in a favour - the wards could not be removed, but it was possible to temporarily alleviate them so we could pay you a visit. In a way, this is better. If we had removed them, you would have had a warning. Surprises are much better , don't you think?"

"What do you want?" Jason asked, glaring at his father, his voice colder than Khione's gaze. He turned his back on Hera's cloud avatar, ignoring his stepmother completely.

"I cannot allow this defiance of Olympus to go on. I will not be taken for fool any longer. You cannot," he boomed, his gaze fixed on Nico and Will, "defy the will of the gods, and remain unpunished."

"Even when the gods are wrong?" Percy replied venomously, his eyes darkening with anger, and what was possibly hate. "Which you most definitely are."

"We are not wrong." Zeus sounded unusually calm - which more disturbing than when he was angry. It was the terrible, absolute calmness of those who believe that they are correct, even when all evidence pointed to the contrary. 

"Why can't you just listen?" Piper sounded exhausted. "If you would actually just listen, instead of ordering and demanding all the time-"

"We are the rulers of the world," Hera interrupted sharply. "We do not need to listen to mortals. And not even aged mortals at that."

"So this is it?" Annabeth put her hands on her hips. "We do as we're told, no matter what? We're not your slaves you not."

"You are servants of Olympus! Without the gods you would not exist. You should serve us willingly."

A new voice chimed in.

"You don't care for them - why should they serve you?"

Shocked, heads turned to the speaker. 

Drew stood on the table, glaring at the two cloud faces with an intensity that she normally reserved for people she could bully. 

"These children," she swept her hand round in a sweeping gesture the encapsulated the entire Camp, "have served you for years, and you have hurt, betrayed and killed them - without justification or reason! If you were mortal, you would be locked away or executed for your crimes!"

Zeus laughed, thunder rumbling in time to his laughter.

"This is rich coming from the girl who sold out those two abnormalities over there, and only because you were jealous of them!"

Drew stared up to the sky for another moment. Then she lowered her head, levelling it out, looking directly at Will and Nico. They stared back, into her eyes, feeling the power that roiled with her, as she let down her barriers that protected her.

"I'm not the same girl anymore."

"It matters not." Zeus's voice became harsh once more. "I am King."

"And I am Queen," Hera said, imitating her husband's tone.

"And here is our judgement," they said in unison.

"For resisting the will of the gods, and harbouring and honouring enemies of Olympus, Camp Half-Blood will be destroyed."

All demigods who weren't standing up rose together, a great mass protesting at the sky, no sooner had the sentence ended. 

"In destroying your home," the terrible duo continued, speaking over the hubbub underneath them, "we hope that you will realise that we are not to be trifled with, or mocked. Hopefully, the loss of security will bring you back to where you belong."

The storm started as the final word dissolved into the air. Icy, hail filled, gale force winds whipped themselves out of nowhere, ripping anything loose from the ground and hurling it into the air. The sky grew messy, gigantic fingers, as if a multitude of hands were reaching down, to tear the earth apart. Lightning fell, jagged icicles of electricity to smash into the earth and buildings with careless abandon.

But nothing was destroyed. The flinching demigods stood up, amazed, as the assault of air, ice and lightning glanced off the glimmering shield that surrounded them, watching their cabins stand firm and tall in the unnatural attack

Zeus and Hera turned their attention back to their two greatest opponents the storm intensifying with their rage. 

Nico and Will glared back, glowing with their power.

As soon as the theatrical speech had ended, they had joined their powers together, protecting the Camp and everything within it. It wasn't a spell as such; it was pure instinct, and it had worked perfectly.

But it wasn't practical. 

Even though they were more powerful than those who they faced, they had to be careful. There were too many mortals around to have a full on fight between them - probably exactly what they had been counting on. 

They could protect them - but would be unable to fight effectively to disperse a storm this powerful. 

These thoughts past between them, faster than light, and even as they analysed the situation, they could see no way out of it, without some risk to those who they cared about.

Or so they thought.

A commotion broke their rapid mind messaging. 

They looked over to it, sensing it before they saw. But as, the saying went, seeing was believing.

And they almost couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Victor and Drew were floating through their shield, passing through it gently. It clearly wasn't easy for them, but they were managing, a strange aura surrounding them - an odd black aura, Drew's being slightly more dark and impenetrable than Victor's. Lighting lanced down - and was sucked into the darkness, completely swallowing it without a trace. The winds didn't seem to touch them at all, their hair and clothes remaining perfectly still as they levitated. 

Without another word, they raised their hands above their heads. 

Darkness, pure, undiluted darkness, flowed out of their fingertips, spinning itself into a dark disc above their head. 

"What is this?" Zeus asked. "It can't be..." He sounded apprehensive. Actually, Nico thought, looking at his face, he looked scared.

"It's impossible." Hera sounded incredulous, her expression changing to one of surprise, and even terror.

Tendrils of black exploded from the disc, slashing their way through the tornadoes, cutting them in half, pushing them back through the clouds. Bullets of oblivion shot through the air, intercepting the lightning strikes, while others snaked up, punching holes in the clouds, as the tentacles of black rose along with them, tearing them apart with vicious intent, the night sky peeking as they were rent asunder. 

Even as the cloud avatars opened their mouths to speak, great pillars of blackness, pummelled them, the screams of the King and Queen of Olympus clearly audible over the dying winds, the tendrils slashing through the remains of the storm. One of the pillars stopped, circles of darkness emanating out, pushing the rest of the clouds apart. 

The stars twinkled through the now clear sky, the night still and clear, while everyone stared as the darkness retreated back towards Drew and Victor, surrounding them, caressing them. 

"They must be stopped," Victor said. His voice had changed; it was soft, and yet powerful, carrying across the Camp. 

"I agree," Drew replied. Her voice was unusually deep, but not overly so, and was sensual and beautiful. "But now that our cover is blow, we should return to the others."

She turned to Nico, Will, Percy, Annabeth, Jason and Piper, meeting all of their eyes in turn. 

"We are sorry for deceiving you. But it was necessary. You will understand in time."

She turned to the demigods who were on the ground beneath them.

"We will return for you. Remember the way we have treated you. And please," she said bowing her head, "forgive us."

Victor inclined his head also. "For what we have done, and for what we will do."

And with that, the darkness swallowed them, spiriting them away as if they were never there.


	47. Highway To Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A field trip is planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourselves. That's all. Please enjoy and comment! Thanks for coming back.

Everyone else had been sent back to their cabins - even those who had sailed on the Argo II. Although their close friends had bitterly protested Nico and Will would not take any arguments; all demigods had to go back to somewhere relatively safe. 

Relatively being the operative word.

The wards had been re-established once Hera and Zeus had been forcibly removed from the Camp - but Nico and Will boosted their power, adding in the protective powers of Thalia's tree into the equation strengthen them further, while consulting the Hecate cabin to remove as many weak spots in the barriers as possible. 

Then, they had gone over to the spot where the false Drew and Victor had promptly disappeared after schooling Zeus and Hera. The spot practically hummed with power; dark, wild power. The power of the shadows. The dominion over darkness.

Nico recognised it immediately. It was the same power that allowed him to control the shadows, and the travel down the shadow paths that crisscrossed all over the world. 

But this was more intense than his. Even combining his shadow abilities with his Titan powers, he would still never have been able to match the darkness he felt there. 

Darkness, as light was, was neither good or evil. it was the wielder of the power that decided in which way it had been perceived. He was the perfect example of that.

He would not be able the answer the question that his friends would certainly want to pose to him.

Were the false Victor and Drew a threat to them?

They couldn't say. 

But there was something else her Nico thought he was missing. There was something familiar about this power. Something that he felt he should know, but couldn't quite pinpoint what it was.

"Nico. Something up?"

He smiled inwardly. Will didn't even have to read his mind to know something was wrong. 

"There's something here that I feel I should recognise. Something about this... energy that's so familiar that I can practically guarantee that I know something about this. But I just can't pin it down. I've gone through all of mine and Selene's history, but nothing particularly leaps out at me."

The moon shone brightly for a single moment, as a wave of annoyance swept over him. 

"I should know!"

"Hey, it's alright." Will smiled at him. "We'll work it out."

"How can I calm down when-" Nico struggled to get the words out. "How can I calm down when I can't remember something that's so important?" Silver light flickered around him, his aura flaring in his frustration. "I've got all this power and I can't do something as simple as remember where I felt this before?" His tone had grown sharp. "And how can you be smiling at a time like this?"

"Well-" Will's smile stared to fade.

"We've got a serious problem, and you're standing here grinning about it?"

"Don't get irritated with me." Will's voice had turned cold, his face becoming a mask. "It's not my fault you can't remember it."

"Did I say it was?" he snapped back. 

" Seriously? Don't get upset with me for nothing! Our wards were removed so easily that it was a joke! And that's only the tip of the iceberg. We've got two beings who repelled Zeus and Hera as easily as we can - and then disappeared without a trace! I'm just as upset as you are! But unlike you," he said, poking Nico in chest, glaring down at him, "I can control myself. And I don't take it out on people I care about." 

With that he spun on his heel, and started to walk away, their psychic connection flaring with his irritation and hurt.

He had to go after him. he had to do something. 

He moved through space, placing himself directly in front of Will - who turned himself into a wraith, and walked straight through him. 

"Will-"

"I'm not in the mood to listen, Nico. I have no idea why you're acting this way - and at this point in time I really don't want to understand."

Nico watched his back as he walked away, knowing that he could bring him back in an instant. 

Did he dare?

Could he?

Even though they had been dating for what seemed like eternity, there were still some bits of himself Nico didn't like sharing with other people - even Will. He was very good at hiding them, in spite of the psychic link they had, filing them away in the deepest corners of his mind, making sure they were never near Will when they were sharing head space. He'd always had things that he'd felt the need to hold close to his chest.

But maybe it was time to let go of that. 

He had someone to share these things now. Someone who wouldn't judge him. He might laugh, but he'd always take him seriously, and care about him, no matter what.

Sighing inwardly, he let down the barrier, and his feelings crossing the pathway into Will's mind with no trouble at all. 

Will stopped dead in his tracks. 

Nico closed his eyes as a wave of rage rippled back down their mental link - and was half surprised to find his feet off the ground, his silver black eyes staring back at him as he gazed into the blue and gold ones that burned into him. 

"Why do you do this, Nico?"

He had to avert his eyes. To look on Will's face... It was too painful to see.

And he was the one who put it there.

"I'm sorry..."

"I know you are." The usually melodious voice was uncharacteristically harsh. "But that doesn't change this. You know you can talk to me - anytime, anywhere. I'll drop anything and everything to come for you. So why don't you trust me enough to tell me what you're feeling?"

He put Nico down; the New Moon still wouldn't look into his boyfriend's eyes. This was not the first time they'd argued over Nico not wanting to express himself. The result of this repression was always made him moody and irritabe, leading to arguments. He gotten better at expressing himself. 

But he'd relapse on occasion. 

"I know you still find it hard to talk about your feelings or yourself with people, Nico. But I'm not people. I'm always going to be there for you. Can't you just see that?"

"I can." Nico's voice was barely a whisper. "But even then, it's just... hard. I know I shouldn't be this way anymore, but I find it hard to let go of stuff like that. It's just an instinct to keep it all in."

"You don't have to say anything." A note of amusement had entered Will's voice, the hurt and anger receding as the overwhelming guilt from his other half flooded through him. "And while I want to say that you should feel guilty, I really can't. After all you went through, I'm not surprised you still seclude yourself away from time to time."

His voice became stern again. "I know this probably won't be the last time. But can we minimise the amount of times you hide things from me? It makes you stressed, and then you get grumpy - and then we argue. And one thing I can definitely say I hate is being at odds with you."

"I'll do my best. But that - it just took me back to the time when there was just me in the world, not knowing whether I was coming or going, having to keep that particular set of feelings locked away. They weren't any use where I was - except as mental fuel to get things done."

"We all get scared. I didn't realise that dream had shaken you so badly."

"It'd be fine if I was just scared. I'm terrified, Will. That dream, plus the uncertainty with those phonies, all took its toll." He managed to look in Will in the face, his eyes glowing with a mixture of apprehension and relief as he aired his feeling to the only person he knew would always listen. 

He shook his head slowly. "Then... what just happened. The simple way they dispatched those two, was just too much. I know Zeus and Hera weren't using their full power, but still, to beat them back like that, especially when Zeus is in his domain, and backed up by a goddess who is just as powerful, or just a shade weaker than he is? That's wrong. It's so wrong, I don't even think there's a word for it."

"I know. I know. It's actually pretty disturbing to think that they were there, right under our noses, and we thought they were minor gods, or really powerful monsters."

"But the way they interacted with everyone was so human."

"It's weird. And there's nothing we can do about it."

Nico sighed. They had no trail to follow, no compass to point them in the right direction, and no way of even devising a plan.

Mentally cursing, he walked over back to the spot where they had disappeared. There was nothing there, nothing to be seen, nothing to be heard.

But only if you were human - or completely devoid of any supernatural sensitivity.

The area was saturated in power, a comforting and yet terrifying darkness that had sunk into the area. He walked around, trying to remember, where, where had he felt this before-

And then it came to him in flash. 

He stopped so abruptly that even Will was surprised - and then the New Sun flinched as Nico's revelation crashed into his mind. 

"Are you sure? One hundred percent certain? Because if that's true... "

"Yeah. That's the most similar thing to it. Although, it does feel as if there something else to it. But that's the feeling I'm getting from this."

"So what're we going to do about it?"

"We just need to verify it."

"Who- Ah. I see."

"Yep. This is going to be fun."

............................................................................

Both of them stepped back.

Nico and Will had given them temporary access to the their god like senses, to confirm what the former had sensed.

The looks on their faces told them all they needed to know - and more.

"This is absurd," Annabeth said, her face paling slightly. "That couldn't have been her. There's no way she'd have been able to restrain herself for so long. There'd have been some sign, some indication, something."

"But it feels different," Percy interrupted. "It's her... but it isn't. I can't explain what's different, but then again, anything with that level of power could easily alter itself and its power. But I wouldn't think she would bother. Or make it so obvious either, if she really wanted to hide."

"But you agree with me that if it wasn't her, it's something to do with her?" Nico asked.

"Yeah. Without a doubt. Nothing else in world feels like that."

"Umm, guys?" Piper waved her hands over her head dramatically, attracting their attention. "Who's this 'her'? you keep on referring to? I mean, whoever it is, she can't be any worse than Hera can she?"

Her face fell when none of their expressions even shifted a inch.

"So, this is bad then."

"Who are you talking about?" Jason reiterated the question, sounding impatient.

"Night," Annabeth replied.

"Night? The night visited us? But that doesn't-"

"No. Night. With a captial N."

The two of them and Clarisse paused for a moment. Then the War God's daughter spoke, a note of awe, and the slightest flavour of fear in her voice.

"Nyx? The goddess of Night?"

"The one and only."

"Why would she be-"

"I don't know," Will said. "But from these three have said, itis her power. But there's something different about it - something strange."

"Strange? Of course it's going to be strange! When does one of the primordial forces of nature pay a visit to Camp, stay a few weeks, protect us from two power crazed Olympians, and then just leave?!" She paused for a minute. "Wait, who was the other one?"

Nico shrugged. "We're as lost as you are on that one. Assuming this was Nyx in the first place."

"Who else could it have been?" asked Jason. "That's not a power signature you can replicate, or confuse with someone else's. This is Night we're talking about."

"But like we said, something doesn't feel right," Will added. "So..."

"So?" Piper said, hearing something in his tone.

"So, before we called you, we talked to Apollo and Artemis. They're on high alert now, and confirmed what I thought would happen after this incident. Olympus is in total lockdown. No-one can go in or out, and nothing, not even messages or spells can get in there. Only Aphrodite and Poseidon aren't locked inside, and that's only because they weren't there."

"And? I sense there's more to this."

"So, you'll be safe from Zeus and Hera for a while. They're not going to come out here when there's now another set of beings on their backs as well."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "What are you planning?"

"Well, the only to find out about whether this is Nyx or not is to," he sighed, and Nico tensed up, knowing what he was going to say, and accepting it, even as his mind screamed at him to say no, to refuse.

"The only thing we can do is visit her."

Percy and Annabeth took several steps back, their footsteps disturbing the oppressive silence that reigned supreme in the moments after the announcement. 

"You are freaking joking." Percy's voice was a whisper. "You cannot be serious."

"I won't allow it," Annabeth shook her head. "I swear, I will find some god binding spells-"

Nico clenched his fists. "We have to. There's no other way."

"There has to be!" The shrill sound did not suit Piper. "You can't go in there! Nico, why would even think about going back?"

"We're the only ones strong enough to go and come back. There's no Doors of Death to take us back to the surface this time. So we'll have to find our own way out."

"I saw you after you got out of there. I saw Percy and Annabeth after they got out of there. There's no way I'm letting you two go there-"

"We need to know what's going on. We have a name. We need to follow up this lead - or risk the destruction of everything we know and hold there. There's no other choice."

"But what about the Camp?"Clarisse asked. "We need you two here to protect us!"

"We managed to get Hecate and Nemesis to come and stay while we're away. They'll protect you. And Aphrodite is on speed dial, if you need reinforcements."

"Guys," Percy said weakly. "You can't-"

"There's no way you can stop us, even if you wanted to," Will's voice was quiet and resigned. "This is the most direct method to obtain information. We can't ask anyone else to go - and we wouldn't. We're stronger than the gods and Titans. We'll be fine.

But that wasn't the question that was going through all of their minds at this point. 

Everyone knew they were strong enough to survive gods and Titans.

The question was simply this - were they strong enough to survive Tartarus?


	48. Careless Whisper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will reassures Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need something nice before we take the plunge. And this seems like a logical reaction. And I think it's sweet. Please enjoy!

Nico sighed as they wandered through the darkness of the Labyrinth once more. He had never liked the place.

Leaving Camp had not been a pleasant experience. 

True to her word, Annabeth had tried to find a god binding spell to stop them from going. She had launched a major search on Daedalus's laptop, trying to find something, while trying to simultaneously translate spells from every Ancient Greek book she could find, only stopping when the computer pinged with a possible hit.

Whenever Will or Nico tiptoed past her, she would glare at them, and mutter all sorts of curses at them in a variety of languages, her grey eyes blazing with a cold fire.

Percy, on the other hand, had dragged them to one side, and tried to convince them not to go again.

"Nico. You know what it's like down there. It's not even a living nightmare. It's the mother of living nightmares. It's the original nightmare."

Nico gave him a crooked smile. "I remember, Percy. I was down there too, remember? I survived. And now I'm stronger. We'll be fine."

"That's my next point. You're going to have monsters, Titans, giants and whatever else is down there swarming you. Annabeth and I were just two demigods, and they stalked us easily enough. Two deities, who are actually more power than gods or Titans are going to be literally beacons for everything that's down there. Sure you can handle a few Titans, and some giants, but what if the majority of the show up? Or they join forces? Or Tartarus decides to manifest himself?"

"We've got that covered. Don't worry. As I said, we'll be fine."

"Nico. I don't want to lose you down some stupid hole. Can't we just wait-"

"You know we can't. Don't you remember what they said?" He carried on, answering his own question. "They apologised not only for what they'd done, but for what they were going to do. We can't track them, and we don't have the slightest clue about them - other than the fact that one of them seems to be using Nyx's power. That's our best clue - our only clue. So we got to go - no matter how much we don't want to."

At that, Percy sighed, and just placed his hand on Nico's shoulder. It would've looked weird to anyone looking on, as Nico was so much taller than him now. 

"You're braver than I am. Just be careful."

"Goes without saying. Thanks, Percy. And I know that you'd been doing the same thing if you were in my position."

Percy smiled sadly at him, and they walked off in different direction, each of them preparing for what they hoped would be a short parting.

....................................................................

Nemesis and Hecate had arrived later on that night, a hour before sunrise, the goddess of magic appearing in gout a multicoloured flames, while the goddess of balance rode into Camp on her unusual motorcycle, kicking up a spray of dirt as she skidded to a halt. 

They nodded at them, without saying a word. There was nothing really to say. 

With that, Nico and Will turned away and walked towards Zeus's Fist, the closest entrance to the Labyrinth. They could've teleported into the Pit, but there was no point of attracting unwanted attention as soon as they got there. Falling was the easiest, and possibly the safest way in.

Six figures stood waiting for them in front of the entrance to the cave. Kayla leapt at both of them, wrapping her arms around their necks, squeezing them tight. 

"Don't you dare die- wait you can't really die, unless you want to. Right, you get caught, we are coming down after you."

"And then we'll beat you," Clarisse added, punching them on the shoulders, hard. 

Annabeth looked them directly in the eyes, her gaze more fearsome than even her mother's at that point. "Clarisse will beat you. I will eviscerate you. Slowly." She hugged them both, roughly. "Be safe."

Nico saw the single tear that fell from her eyes before her steel reasserted itself.

Jason hugged them both. "Make sure you get back in one piece - and with all your marbles." His eyes sparkled, but held their gaze steadily, only dropping it away when Percy came up to them. 

He hugged them both at the same time. "I'm glad that you two aren't going there alone."

Nico spoke directly into his mind. So am I.

He felt the smile in Percy's mind, as he let go of them. 

They all stepped aside, as the two of them held hands, holding their heads high as they went into the darkness. 

...........................................................................

Nothing bothered in the Labyrinth. Anything they heard coming towards them got within a few hundred feet and fled, sensing that these two were not to be trifled with. 

Once again, Will's true sight guided them, although now that were both immortal, avoiding traps was less of issue. The silence of the tomblike space was only broken by the soft sounds and scuffles of their footsteps.

"I'm glad we didn't tell them how we plan to avoid detection in Tartarus," Will said, after several minutes of travel. They could've flow there - but no-one really wanted to rush a trip to Pit. "Minimal power usage doesn't sound like a good idea."

"But it's the best idea we have. If in there flying around, and blasting everything that gets in our way we're going to attract a lot of unnecessary attention. Some of those beings have been down there for an age. They'd do anything to get out - and I'm sure they could somehow use us to do it. We need to get in, find out what we can without anything noticing us.."

"At least we can use them while we're escape."

"Definitely. We are getting out of there as quickly as possible. Even if nobody sees us, or senses us, Tartarus is not a place that you want to hang around in."

A few more steps, and Will slowed slight, their connection reverberating with a note of tension.

"Nico. I know you're still nervous about going in."

"Will, let's not-"

"You still have the occasional nightmare about that place."

Nico froze for instant, before continuing. 

Damn. He'd thought that Will hadn't noticed. But of course he would. He always did

He did occasionally dream of Tartarus. Dark, lonely dreams of the time he spent wandering around in that desolate ruin of a place, wishing to be anywhere else but there, the toxic air scorching his skin, throat and eyes, the harsh light trying to blind whatever was left of his vision. The way the fiery liquid of the River Phlegethon burned his throat as he drank it to survive, while the very rocks around him seemed intent on slashing to ribbons.

He had trained himself to awaken from nightmares calmly - especially since he no longer slept alone. But having the comforting warmth of his boyfriend next to him had helped dispel the dreams, but they still visited him when he was stressed or sad. 

It was something else he didn't want to bother Will with. But strangely, he seemed to be alright with this one.

"Yeah. I do. But then I wake up next to you, and everything's alright." 

Will squeezed his hand. "This is exactly like that. I'll be there with you the whole time. If you ever dream about this journey to Tartarus, I'll be right there."

He didn't need to say it. He knew Will would always be there.

But it was nice that he did.

Nico still got that warm feeling inside whenever he reminded him of that.

They continuing in silence, simply enjoying each other's company, until they reached a room that looked like it had once been part of swimming complex.

The room was rectangular, and dimly lit, the strobe lighting casting a pallid, unhealthy glow about the room. The stands were opposite them, full of row of broken old folding chairs, paperbacks, newspapers, the shouts of the cheering crowds that had once massed there whispering to them, echoing around the cavernous area, almost audible in the silence. 

The doors to the changing rooms were elegant arches, high, but with enough width to make them seem accessible, trimmed in white and blue to match the rough tiles beneath their feet that made a light sound that was somewhere between a scuffle and a scrap. To the right, a two tiered diving board stood, a mere shadow of its former self, the metal that held it upright green and brown with age. The entire area was covered in a thin layer of dust, including the two lifeguard guard chairs that stood forlornly, waiting for someone to take notice of them.

Even as they noted all of this, their eyes were drawn the dominating feature of the room.

The pool itself was Olympic size, and completely devoid of water; which was no surprise considering that it lacked a floor. Instead, the tiles ran down the side of the pool just continued, seemingly infinitely, disappearing into a the void of darkness that gaped at them.

Nico soon realised the whispers he was hearing were coming from the hole. If he listened closely enough, he could hear words. Tortured, twisted versions of words, in all different languages, the voices speaking them all different. Some high, some low, some soft, some screaming, but all twisted. All agonised.

Despite the amount of mental preparation he had done on the way here, the New Moon still shuddered involuntarily. Memories threatened to flood into his mind, the whispers and the hole bringing back things he wished he could've forgotten forever. The darkness seemed to intensify, pulsing with intend and malice, threatening to suck him in, the consume him-

Suddenly he was in Will's arms, unable to move, the memories retreating, as he buried his face in his boyfriend's chest, remembering all the good times they'd had together, pushing the memories of his tortured existence back into the recesses of his mind. Will's thoughts filled his head, calming him, reducing his shudders to nothingness.

"You don't have to come." His voice was a whisper.

"No. There's no way you're going in there alone. I've been there once, alone. I'd never wish that on anyone. Especially not you. I'm coming."

Will kissed the top of his head, stroking his back, sending reassurance into him to steady him.

He was so lucky. 

"We're both lucky. I need you as much as you need me."

For a moment they said, nothing, simply existing in the moment.

"I'm ready."

Will didn't ask him if he was sure. He knew he was.

Letting go of Nico, they stared down into the pit together, holding hands, taking a deep breath, as they readied themselves.

Gracefully, elegantly, they stepped off the side of pool, into the darkness, disappearing from sight in a matter of moments.


	49. Eye of the Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy it!

Nico clutched onto Will as they fell, not wanting to let go of him for a second. His heart raced as they fell, the eerie whispers still chanting at them from beyond a veil that he did not want to look past.

Not in this darkness.

The absence of light normally wouldn't disturb him at all. But in light in where he was going, the darkness made him uneasy. 

But not as uneasy as he had been the first time. His living reassurance held him tightly to him, whispering to him softly, calming him as the plummeted through the immense void, towards one of the most hostile environments to ever exist.

He could do this.

He wasn't alone. 

And then they were suddenly out, the shock of the sudden chance nearly physical blow. The air was insufferably hot, was smelt of death, monsters and pain, a noxious, cruel combination that would have scorched mortal lungs. The whole sky was a curious mixture of a red that was only a few shades lighter than blood, mixed with strange muted red-grey colour. But that was all he could tell from the little bit of the sky he could see; the majority of it was blotted out by ominous, whose colour could only be described as a poisonous red. 

The ground beneath them looked post apocalyptic - barren and scorched, devoid of any colour except for the dark, obsidian blackness of the rough terrain beneath them, the rocks themselves jagged and twisted into contorted, warped shapes. 

Will took the initiative, slowing them down, while using the minimum amount of power possible. They'd suppressed their auras as they fell into the darkness that led to the Pit, so there was no need to worry about that. 

They approached the ground softly and smoothly, Nico using a very basic concealment spell to hide them from anything that was looking their way. Things might fall into Tartarus all the time, but the risk was far too great not to take any precautionary measures.

They landed silently, Nico dispelling the concealment, as soon as they touched the ground, the loose shards of rock underneath their feet crunching darkly.

Nico looked around, his mind lurching back to his memories. He waited for the air to choke him, the insatiable hunger to set in, the feeling that his skin and just been burnt off of him to return.

But it didn't.

He wanted to laugh, despite the crazy situation they were in. He was fine. His godly body certainly didn't like Tartarus, but his nightmare could no longer kill him through its mere existence. He took their miniaturised swords out of his pocket, and absorbed the magic he had placed on them back into himself. They grew back to their normal size, their scabbards gleaming in the horrid light. 

He tossed Will his twin long swords, made of an alloy of Imperial Gold and Celestial bronze created by Leo, that no-one had quite come up with a decent name for. They glowed slightly, but it was muted, and not enough to attract attention.

He placed one on each hip, and Nico took the time the admire his slender figure as he did. The wasteland behind him only highlighted his otherworldly beauty, a literal rose among the thorns. 

Will smiled at him, a twinkle in his eye. Something so normal, so natural in a barbaric place like this made everything that little bit lighter. He looked down, remembering how they were going to be travelling, and, using as little energy as possible, transformed his sword belt in one that fitted snugly on his back, the scabbards now forming an X. Nico had already placed his single sword behind him, in a silver and black scabbard that bisected his shoulder blades. 

"I already don't like this place. Let's go and visit the goddess of night, and get this little excursion over and done with. I forgot how great you looked with a sword."

"Same to you. Let's go." 

They broke off into run, the physical qualities of their body having changed so much that they would not need to rest at all, and yet they used no magic as they traversed the terrain. 

Nico didn't want to constantly compare this time in this place to last time, but he couldn't help it. The harsh landscape seemed to just melt away as he and Will bounded over it, crossing in moments what had previously taken hours. 

And constantly beside him, a flash of golden hair, the blue and gold eyes flicking sideways to him on the odd occasion, making sure he was alright. 

They slowed down for nothing, leaping over rocks that got in their way, dancing round bubbling pits of what looked like lava, and jumping over streams full of ominous looking substances that they didn't care to identify. 

Around them, the noises of the Pit rang out, screams and moans that seemed to permeate the very ground they stepped on. Nico blocked them out, focusing on anything else than the horror that sounded him. But he couldn't help but notice. 

Yet, it didn't pain him as much as it had done before, or thought it would this timr. The Nico of then was different to the Nico of now. In fact, in some ways, he was a completely new person. A better person. He was alone the first time he'd been down here - and all Tartarus had done was remind him how lonely he was no matter where he was. 

The difference this time was astounding. Not only was not alone down here, but he wasn't alone anywhere else he was either. People were waiting for him when he finally got out of this hellhole. And he was going to make sure he got back to them.

Approval flickered from beside him, and he was distracted for a moment - almost distracted enough not to see a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye.

He twisted, bouncing of one foot, twisting round so that he could pull Will back before he collided with whatever had been thrown at them. 

A hunk of rock crashed into where they had once been standing, a shower of fragments flying everywhere, scoring multiple little cuts across their arms and faces, that instantly healed.

"Well, what have we here?" 

The voice, both cold and hard, was accompanied by a hissing sound, that Nico deciphered as the Ancient Tongue. 

"A way out. Or lunch. At least for me."

He knew the first voice, and sent the information straight to Will, informing him that they were in more than a little bit of trouble. His boyfriend, in return, sent back a horrifying picture of what was making the hissing noise, and Nico's heart sank a little more. Couldn't they have just made it to Nyx without any trouble?

"Koios," Nico said.

"Kampé," Will added, the disdain in his voice clear.

The mismatched pair stood atop a cluster of jagged rocks about forty feet away, glaring down at them. Koios, Titan of the North, looked ever the picture of what a northern deity should be. His eyes and hair were the off white of ice in sunlight, a hint of blue in them providing the only colour. The grandfather of Apollo and Artemis stood tall and imposing, his Stygian iron armour gleaming an odd reddish black in the crippled light. His bear head helmet sat firmly on his head, the white diamonds that glowed in there matching single, larger, blazing gem that sat in his breastplate, whilst also complimenting the single gem in the hilt of the stark white blade he held.

Kampé towered above him, her dark dragon wings spread wide. Her red eyes flared in the anticipation of violence, her hands twitching around her the handles of her scimitars, the black snakes on her head hissing, venom dripping from their fangs. The dragon's body stretched behind there, twenty feet long, covered in black serpent scales, the scorpion tail carving grooves out of the stone, the poison dripping from it hissing as it melted the rock. Her dragon's legs pounded the stone, the snakes writhing around them hissing, completely out of unison with the ones on her head, the black scythe-like claws on her feet digging into stone, cracking it. The grey mass that joined the two halves of her together sprung forth the heads of snarling beasts. Lions, tigers, bears, coyotes and a multitude of other creatures wrestled themselves free, snarling and snapping at the air, only to be dragged back in and replaced with something else. 

Nico remember Koios well. The Titan of the North had been the one who spotted him when he was sneaking around in here the first time. The feeling of dread that had run down his spine when Koios had bellowed at him, came and went in a flash. It was going to be different this time.

He drew his sword, as Will drew his twin swords, and prepared themselves for a battle.

"It is a surprise seeing you here again, Nico di Angelo. After your last trip to this domain, I thought you would have been wise enough to avoid it at all costs."

"Some things are more important than safety."

"You barely survived when you were down here last time. Despite the fact you're brought company, and obviously have received some kind of magical enhancement, there is no conceivable way for two mortals to survive down here. You did well to mask your scent, but I know your stench Nico di Angelo, and I came running when I realised you were foolish enough to return."

Nico, to his own surprise, smiled. Koios had no idea what was going on, or what had happened to them, giving them a distinct advantage. Magical enhancement was a mild way to put what had happened to him.

"It won't be the same this time. There's only two of you."

"Yes," Kampe hissed. "But one of us could destroy either of you in a heartbeat. But that is not our intention. The magic of blood is an ancient, powerful force, and with a son of Hades and another powerful demigod, we will use the ancient ways you open a door to escape from this accursed place."

"Why are you working with him?" Will asked her. "The Titans lost the war against the demigods and Olympus once - and that time you had Typhon on your side, as well as a whole host of other monsters. There's no-one up there to help you now. And more importantly, why are the two of you even together in the first place?"

"Olympus will pay for what they have done to me! But in due time. Koios and I will gather our forces and establish ourselves before we take them on. We can wait. As for why we are together... It simply ended up that way. We were dissatisfied with our lot - and we are the only ones who are actively interested in changing that. So we have actively waited and planned for numerous eventualities. One of which being the arrival of demigods in Tartarus once more." She laughed. "The heavens will tremble with fear when we are free."

"So the two of you are going to take on Olympus on your own? Good luck with that."

She smiled baring her fangs in fearsome grin."You won't be around to see it, child."

"I wouldn't bet on that."

"You honestly believe that two demigods can defeat a Titan and one of the first monsters to ever walk the face of the planet?" Koios said, disbelief colouring his voice. "You are more than foolish - even more foolish than this one who decided it was wise to come back down here."

"As my boyfriend said," Nico replied, baring his own teeth in a terrible facsimile of a smile, "I wouldn't bet on that."

"Then," Koios said, raising his sword, "bet on this." 

He and Kampé moved together, Koios jumping at Nico sword raised above his head, Kampé gliding towards Will with frightening swiftness. 

But these were not demigods they were attacking.

As Koios's blade came down, Nico caught it on his own, the Titan's eyes widening in shock as his attack was blocked with relative ease. The clang of metal from beside him told him that Will had just done the same thing with Kampé's assault. 

"What is this? How can a mere demigod, the snivelling misbegotten brat of an Olympian stand against me?"

"Things are different this time."

And with that, Nico used his immense strength to push the Titan back, and launched into a vicious attack against him. He never stayed in one place for too long, constantly moving, out speeding and overpowering Koios. His physical body had changed drastically, but Nico hadn't realised how much until now, testing out his abilities against another deity. He, Apollo, Artemis and Will had sparred for fun, but he had never fought with an actually enemy, up until now. 

He loved it. 

As his black blade clanged off the Titan's pale one, Nico took sneak peeks into Will's mind. He was flipping all over the place, effortlessly evading the scimitars in Kampé's hands, as well as her scorpion tail and feet. She roared as he slashed a gash in her wings, the blood dripping from it an ugly black-green that smoked.

"Pay attention to me, child! I am your opponent!"

Nico deflected his slash, sending his blade careening off in the opposite direction, before slashing a nasty, deep wound in Koios's breastplate. The Titan roared, releasing a wave of chilling energy in his direction. Nico simply jumped over it, letting his leap take him behind the Titan, where he slashed at the back of his legs. His opponent stepped forward - but not far enough. The sword still slashed through muscle and flesh- just not where he wanted it to. He moved as golden ichor spurted from the Koios's thighs, painting the ground the colour of sunshine.

Black and gold, thought Nico absently. What a coincidence.

"What are you?" Kampé snarled, as Nico stole a look over at her. Dozens of wounds, both deep and shallow, covered her body. The wicked stinger at the end of her tail was gone, and so was half of her one of wings. "No demigod can move with such agility, such speed, or display such strength! WHAT ARE YOU?"

"We cannot lose to the brats of Olympus!" Koios roared. "You will be the catalyst for our return to the surface world!"

Nico had heard enough. He moved faster than before, stabbing his sword through the wrist of the arm that held the Titan's sword, the black blade drinking in the ichor that spilled from the wound. Koios howled, dropping his sword, his arm sweeping around the backhand Nico to oblivion. But just before his hand could reach Nico, his forearm found itself powering into the edge of a Stygian iron blade that had just been torn from his wrist. Suddenly, the Titan of the North found himself without a third of one arm, and with a hole in the other. 

But before he could even cry out, Nico stabbed him through the heart. 

The Titan wilted, the strength leaving his body as the shining light faded from his eyes.

"How-"

Nico looked at him coldly, his face a mirror of the Titan's usual expression. 

"You'll never know."

And with that, he twisted his sword, retracting from the Titan's body so he fell, dissolving into an icy white mist that froze the ground where it settled, cracking it as Tartarus vacuumed up the body, the ground seemingly sucking in the Titan's remained until nothing but a bluish stain remained.

Nico turned to see Will blur in front of Kampé, who was backing away a look a terror on her face. One second he was in the air in front of her face, and then he was on the ground a few feet away. She stared dead ahead at where he had been, her head falling to one side, her torso to the other, her front two legs sliced more neatly than a butcher slicing salami. Pieces of steaming, toxic flesh struck the ground, smoking as it too was absorbed into the darkness of Pit.

Will stood there, his swords already back in their scabbards, a smirk on his face, looking ever so sensual, his skin glowing ever so slightly, his ruffled clothes giving him a lovely, unkempt look.

"What're you gawping at?"

"You know."

And then Will was there in front of him, kissing him, his mouth warm and soothing against in, and yet still containing a mote of the fiery passion they shared for the other.

"I'd follow that up, but we have other things to do."

The shorter deity brushed his boyfriend's golden locks out of his face. 

"Let's get going then. And hope nothing was following them, or was interested."

With that, they turned away from the scene of the battle and bounded away.


	50. Forget Me Nots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Will visit Night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading - the mystery will unravel slowly, but surely.

They ate up the landscape in front of them, their legs moving in machine-like motions, their arms moving furiously as they raced towards the home of the living embodiment of Night.

Tartarus was powerful; his aura was overwhelming, dense - and yet the presence of Nyx was still there, ever present, looming in the background, an immense power that promised sleep, quiet, peace, rest and a thousand other things that only the night could offer. 

Nico was drawn to her. 

She was his natural habitat. He was the source of the pale light the illuminated her when she came to blanket herself over the earth. Her power was comforting, intoxicating. No matter where he had fallen in Tartarus, he would have been drawn to her. 

"We're close."

Even as he said the words, the Mansion of Night loomed out of the distance, the building an ever shifting mirage of darkness, spun out of shadows and the essence of night. It was a vast building, rivalling their own mansion in space. It floated above the seething, boiling mass of Chaos, a dark edifice that would have stood out wherever it went. Windows stared at the them, the enormous front doors the flat black of Stygian iron, covered in swirls the actually moved.

They stopped on the edge of the cliff, their impressive ominous destination looking back at them, waiting for them to enter.

"So, how are we going about this?" Will asked. 

Nico turned to him, detecting something that hadn't been present in his voice before.

"Will. What's wrong?" he said, as he simultaneously tried to access their mental link, just as Will clamped down on it. 

But not before he got a sense of what he was feeling.

"Will. What is it? What's wrong?"

"This..." he said vaguely, gesturing at the Mansion of Night. "It feels so wrong."

"In what way?"

Will shook his head. His eyes were slightly wider than usual, and his fingers were flexing nervously. Nico was feeling a rising note of worry rising within him. This was unusual to say in the least. 

"Come on," he coaxed, not knowing what else to do. "Tell me what's wrong. Or just show me. You can't tell me to share everything and then hold back."

Will's eyes flicked to his own. He could see an emotion in them that he couldn't quite recognise. 

And then Will's emotions flooded his mind.

He understood instantly. 

Will was terrified. 

He wasn't scared of Tartarus; he'd had no problem with coming down here. 

It was the building in front on him and goddess that they were going to see that were terrorising him.

He was the Sun. He was light, warmth, the ruler of the day and, the light within him was pulling him in two directions. On one hand, he wanted to raise in there, and send light blazing through the darkness. He was the New Sun. He could conquer the dark. 

On the other, there was an overwhelming urge wanted to run as fast as could away from the being that resided inside. He was stepping into the territory of the Queen of the Darkness, the Lady of Night. The oppressive darkness that bore down when he left the sky. How was he going to survive that?

Then there was Will Solace, only a teenager, worried about his boyfriend's state of mind in this place, hoping that they'd be fine, wrestling to keep himself calm and composed as his mind fought about what it should do, siding with the fighting part of his mind, as it was the only thing, along with his love for Nico that was keeping him there.

Nico grabbed both of his hands. 

"Will. Will. Look at me."

His boyfriend met his eyes, shaking slightly.

"It's going to be alright."

"I know. It's just-" He sighed.

"It's okay. You can stay outside, if you like."

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you go in there alone." Although his sounded like he'd have preferred to say the exact opposite, his mind brushed against Nico's, the sincerity behind his words more than touching.

"Just stay close to me."

Will let out a short laugh that cracked half way through. "I'm not planning to go exploring." 

He pulled Nico to him, needing his warmth, his touch. "So much for me making everything alright for you."

Nico smiled into his chest. "You already did, you idiot. I wouldn't have come here if it hadn't been for you. I wouldn't have been able to face one of my greatest fears, and realise that I needed to address it so I could move forward."

He pulled back, tapping Will's broad chest. 

"Like you helped me get through my problems, I'm going to help you with yours. We're a team. Just remember - I might be scared, but I'm not fragile. If you're scared, tell me. I can handle it. Don't be considerate of me, and hurt yourself in the process."

"I'm sorry. I feel like such a hypocrite. I tell you to express yourself, and then I go and do the opposite."

"Fear is damned hard to deal with." he took Will's hand once more, and felt the wave of reassurance go through his other half. 

"Come on. The sooner we're done with this, the sooner we can go home."

Will nodded, and they moved forward, stepping out into the air, walking towards the front doors. The swirls writhed, forming intricate patterns as the doors swung open slightly, welcoming them in.

.................................................................

Nico could feel the tension in Will's mind and body ramping up with every step they took into the Mansion of Night. He squeezed his hand, reassuring him that he was there. 

But it was hard not to be afraid in such a place.

The darkness was physical; Nico could feel it in the air as they walked down the darkened corridor, the odd sensation of brushing past something that should be intangible. They could see nothing clearly. Indistinguishable shapes, that looked vaguely like doors, staircases, and walls loomed out, but their edges were always blurred, dissolving into the featureless mist in front of them. Only their way was visible, and that was simply because the darkness had retreated slightly from the path they needed to follow. 

They walked for what seemed to be an eternity, noises of invisible things echoing in the cavernous, hollow blackness. 

Then they were there. 

An enormous divan with, covered constellations of stars, contrasting the velvet blackness of the strange material it was made off. It was like someone had fused silk with metal, creating a hard, and yet fluid substance that formed the low couch that Nyx lay on.

Her massive, angel-like wings were folded behind her. Roughly the size of the Athena Pathenos, she stared at them lazily, a seething mass of darkness that pulsed. Her limbs were clearly visible, and yet blended in with the darkness, appearing and disappearing at random intervals. Her dress swirled ominously, galaxies seeming to rise and fall of the surface of the fabric. Her eyes were literal black holes, with a single speck of light in the centre of each one.

She stared at them, balling her hand into a fist, and resting her head on it with a smooth, graceful ease. 

"What brings you to my realm? And what are you? I have a distinct feeling that I should know you... but there are aspects that I sense about your person that I cannot yet comprehend, even with my millennia of experiences." 

Her voice was soft, dark, beautiful and seductive. She sounded like Sade, thought Nico. 

Except Sade wasn't an ancient primordial deity who ruled the night.

"We're something new, Lady Nyx," he replied, as Will clutched his hand all the harder, the New Sun struggling to maintain control over himself.

"You are a mix of the new and old, ancient and the modern. I sense the power of the Sun and Moon, but you are not Helios or Selene. Neither are you Titans or gods."

She extended her arm, unfolding it languidly, until her forefinger, a pillar of darkness, pointing directly at Nico. "I know you. You have flown in my realm for but a short while. But you interest me more than Selene ever did."

Her finger twitched, moving round to Will. "You." A smile, almost invisible, grazed her lips. "I sense you are not comfortable in my domain, my presence. Light and darkness can mix, but it is sometime preferable that we do not."

Will broke out in a sweat, as his eyes and goddess' met. Nico moved towards him, sliding his hand around his waist, to steady his boyfriend's shaking legs, wishing he could kiss him to muffle the little noises that escaped from his lips. 

Nyx laughed softly, the laugh sounding glamorous.

"Fear not, Sun. I will not snuff you out, unless you give me reason to. And if I did, why, then all the deities would be after me. I would probably win, unless my equals decided to get involved, but what would be the point? When you burn out and die, I, Night will reign forever. I am content to wait. I prefer the quiet life." She gestured, waving her hand slowly through the darkness, drawing it to her while she expelled it at the same time.

"What is it you wanted to ask of me? You have not ventured through Tartarus just to greet me, I assume."

"My Lady, this will sound strange."

"I am sure it will not be to me. I am Night. I see many strange things."

"Have you, or any of children left Tartarus recently?"

"To go where?"

"To Camp Half-Blood."

"No. I rarely ever leave this place. The embodiment of the night cannot just go for a stroll you know. As for my children-" She paused. "I have just checked with all of them. None of them have been to your Camp Half-Blood."

"But Lady Nyx," Nico said, trying to process his thoughts as he calmed Will, "there was an attack on Camp by Zeus and Hera, and two people, one of them using your power repelled them-"

She stared back at them. "Words are unnecessary. Show me. Let me feel what you felt. Both of you." 

Will, Nico thought. Can you handle this?

His thoughts were jumbled, disjointed. I think I can. But can I project them through you? I don't think... I don't think a can touch her and survive.

Nico obliged, pooling his and Will's thoughts into one. He reached out, looking for Nyx's mind. 

It wasn't hard to find. 

Her mind was true darkness. It was space without the stars, the inside of black hole, where light itself was consumed. He felt himself falling through the blackness, into infinite depths of her mind, the crevices only a shade lighter, each on taking him further and further into her soul. He was going to get lost-

No, little one. Not here. Nyx laughed again, and while it was still soft, it filled his ears this time. 

She dragged him back up to surface, forming a platform that looked like it was made of black glass. 

"Few may travel the realm of Night successfully. You may be able to in time - but you are young. In time, in time. But let us return to the matter at hand. I would like to see these people who supposedly use my power."

Nico didn't answer. He simply began channelling his and Will's memories to her, and together they watched the scene unfold. 

Then it was over - and they were outside. Nico looked around in confusion. 

"What-"

"Your boyfriend's whimperings are terribly annoying. Now that he is not entrenched in my realm, we should be able to conduct a conversation in relative normality.

Will dropped to one knee, and Nico knelt beside him. In the red light filtering down from above, Will looked even more terrible. His face was pale, drawn, and looked hollow. Sweat beaded his brow, and his heart raced, a incessant, merciless drumbeat in his chest. But his breathing was steady, and his eyes looked calmer, as he looked in front him.

Nyx floated above chaos, looking amused. Contrasted against the light, she looked even darker, a fine shroud of mist hovering around her. 

"As I do not like it out here, I will be brief. One of them was using my power. The other was not."

"What?" Will croaked out. 

"The other was not using my power. It was a similar power to mine, I agree - but I could not pick up the exact taste. It is familiar to me though. More importantly, I do not know who they are, which is interesting. I know who most people are. Few evade the night forever. But the boy looked familiar to me."

"How? He's a son of Nike," Nico replied, confused.

"He is no son of Nike. That was an illusion, conjured to befoul the eye. That person was certainly no son of Victory." She frowned, the normal expression looking horrifying on her. "Yet he is familiar. I do not like it when I cannot place familiar things."

She looked down at him.

"I will contact you if I remember whom he reminds me of." She tapped her chin with a two fingers. "I finally have something to interest me. How wonderful. You have amused me. Feel free to come back and visit anytime. I do get awfully lonely sometimes. And the Moon has always complemented the Night quite nicely."

To his utter surprise, she winked at him, the gesture distorted on her face, and then vanished into a colour of dense smoke that moved slowly back towards the house.

"Is it just me," Will said, getting to his feet, still looking shaky, "or did the goddess of Night just hit on you?"

"I think she just did."

They remained as they were for a moment, taking in what had just happened.

"I am so telling to others about this," The New Sun said, a shadow of a smile appearing on his face.

"Don't you dare. That was... weird."

"I suppose now that we're deities, they expect us to be polyamorous. I mean, most of them are."

"We're going to live for a long time. That'll be something we'll have to discuss at some point."

"I'm looking forward for that discussion."

"Mmm. But for, now, let's stay with the problem at hand. She knows something about them - but she can't remember." He sighed. "We can only hope she remembers soon. You ready to leave?"

"Hell, yes."

With that, they lifted off the ground, soaring through the air, towards the hole in the sky that would take them back to the illusion of safety.


	51. Changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Will get a little surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stage is finally set, everybody. Thank you for sticking with me for this long - the craziness is coming in bucketloads from now on. Please, enjoy, and feel free to comment - I'll do my best to reply.

They streaked across the poisoned sky, hurtling towards back towards the hole in the sky that would allow them to escape back into their world. For those who chose to come to Tartarus, escape was always possible, as long as you could find a route out. Those cast into the Pit to be imprisoned there could not escape unless they forced they way out with magic, were rescued by someone, or released by Tartarus. The last option was never likely to happen, and few people wanted to go Tartarus, or had the necessary catalysts to free themselves. So they were doomed to remain there till they went mad or faded away.

But even those who could leave would have difficulty escaping Earth's version of a black hole. They heard a cry go up through Tartarus, a ringing, bellowing cry as the thousands of inhabitants sensed their chance of escape leaving. 

Tiny figures rose up from the ground, streaking towards them, and flashes of light began to spark from all over the desolate land as they attacked them, hoping to make them fall to their imminent demise. 

The auras flared, shields of gold and silver forming barriers of pure energy that deflected the hail of attacks that attempted to thwart them, energy shards falling everywhere, as the forces collided. 

They accelerated, their pursuers fruitlessly trying to catch up as they pierced through the noxious clouds, looking for the gaping hole that would return them to where they belonged. 

As they shot into the darkness of the tunnel to the Pit, they heard the cries of rage echo behind them, and heard the thuds of bodies smashing into the barrier that prevented them from escaping from the prison. As they streaked upward, the light of their power still insubstantial in the darkness, the noises of the scuffles faded into the background. 

A mutual relief reverberated through their mental connection, Will's and Nico's unseen tension relaxing, their shoulders and the rest of their bodies relaxing, as the red glow from below completely disappeared.

For a few minutes, they didn't speak, revelling in the feelings that were draining away into the abyss. 

"Let's never do that again," Nico said finally. 

"That was the worst date ever."

"You suggested it."

"You agreed."

Mocking glares followed this exchange, followed by laughter, neither of them able to maintain the facade of irritation for very long.

"I'm just glad to be out of there, and going back home," Will said. "It's... Down there, it's just-"

"Awful? Hellish?"

"That doesn't even describe it. I can't fathom how you survived down there alone. I can't even work out how Percy and Annabeth survived together."

"We did what we had to do. The Doors of Death needed to be found. I found them, but couldn't recapture them for our side. Percy and Annabeth accidentally fell in, and made the most of it by finishing what I started. If we hadn't, I guess Gaia would rule at this point."

"But still..."

"We did what we had to do," Nico repeated. "Just like you did when you burnt Ouranos to a crisp, and killed yourself in the process."

"Yeah. But you're the Prince of the Underworld. You'd have been able to visit."

"It's not the same. Anyway, I managed to bring you back."

"Which I really apprec-"

The conversation stopped dead as they sensed familiar presences coming down from above, hurtling towards Tartarus at breakneck speed, the light they were giving out fighting with the oncoming darkness. 

The eyes of the two parties met, both of them widening in surprise. Time froze for but a mere instant, as the adversaries faced off, neither party knowing the full extent of the other's strength or power. 

Then they were moving once more, and false Drew and Victor continued falling their dark aura blending into the blackness as they continued on their way. 

Nico and Will were stunned - but only for a moment. 

They turned themselves around in midair, charging after them with no thought of what they were going to do if they caught them, consumed by the need to know what they were really facing. 

Their quarry abruptly sped up, obviously sensing that they were being followed. 

"We are not after you or your Camp. Leave us be." 

The voice echoed up the chasm, infused with the dark itself. 

"Then why did you disguise yourselves and stay in our Camp for so long?" Nico yelled down after them. "Why did you befriend half of the Camp, and then vanish?"

"Our reasons are our own. But you will know, in due time."

"But for now," the other voice continued, "we must remain unknown to you. We are still unaware of how powerful the two of you are, and that puts us at a distinct disadvantage in this situation."

"Just ensure that you choose wisely when things begin to change."

A massive flux of energy rippled through the tunnel, making Will and Nico throw up shields and slow down slightly, fearful of an attack. 

But the energy was not directed at them, and when it dissipated, the false Drew and Victor were gone.

Disbelief, along with ten thousand questions flittered between Will and Nico, as the stopped dead in midair, completely mystified about what had just happened.

"They're completely gone. Utterly, totally vanished." Will sounded like he'd just been sideswiped by a truck. "How is that is possible?"

"I don't know. They can't have just disappeared like that."

"Nico, if they were still in this tunnel, we'd be able to feel them. They'd be attracted to you, and I would conflicted about whether I should be running away screaming, or trying to burn to them ash. One of them, is definitely using Nyx's power. A weaker version of it, sure - but it's still more than enough to evoke that type of reaction from me. I've extended my sense right to the end of the edge of Tartarus. I can still feel the monsters beating on that barrier that separates them from freedom and imprisonment, but they're not there. And there's no way they could've passed through it either."

"Why not?"

"The prisoners would've been chasing them instead. Sacrificing a powerful entity that isn't imprisoned in Tartarus is one of the way to free yourself from the Pit. At least, I guess that's why Kampé and Koios need to sacrifice us."

"Not if they were residents of Tartarus."

"Then why didn't Nyx have any idea about their identities?"

"She said they were familiar, but she couldn't quite place them."

"If they lived in Tartarus, I'm sure she'd have know exactly who they were. And they're deities. I can understand her forgetting mortals, but I doubt she'd forget deities in a hurry. Especially ones who willingly made their home in that place, and are somehow using her power."

"This is too confusing. I can't make heads or tails of it." Nico shook his head. "We're literally, and figuratively in the dark."

"Let's just go. We're not going to find anything here - and I've had enough of mysteries for one day."

"I don't think we're going to like the answers once we have them."

With that, they soared upwards once more, their confusion and worry rising with every passing moment they flew.

..........................................................................................

They wasted no time in the Labyrinth, rising out of Pit, phoenixes out of the darkness. They flew along the corridors, bursting out into the sunlight, relishing the natural light of the sun. Floating above the tree line, they surveyed all that lay beneath them, the lake and the Camp unfolding beneath them.

"I never thought I'd miss daytime so much," Nico smiled, pausing to bask in the light. "It's great to be back above ground."

He felt Will come up behind him, hugging him, arms wrapping around his waist, head resting on his shoulder, nibbling his neck. 

"I need to thank you for helping me down there. I'd have probably gone crazy without you." 

With that, he swooped down, turning Nico around to his him, the younger deity, wrapping his legs around him pulling him tight. Will kissed him like he was drowning, pinning him against one of the many trees, Nico ignoring the rough bark that dug into his back, drinking him in, sunlight and moonlight mixing as they met, both spiritually and physically.

Their hands left trails of fire and ice on each other, listening to the heartbeat of the other race as opposites collided, their minds intertwining, getting lost in one another. Will gripped him between his legs, gently, cupping him, caressing him gently, enjoying the feeling of him hardening. 

You haven't done that to me for a while, Nico thought, his thoughts humming pleasantly through his mind.

You want it this way?

Heck, yes.

I'll make it nice and slow, Will thought salaciously.

His hand undid Nico slowly, their mouths never parting, his long, warm fingers wrapping around his prize, making him flex his muscles in pleasure. The New Moon's hand, gripped his boyfriend's backside, the firm warmth he found there feeling perfect under his hands. His hands moved again, unbuttoning Will's trousers, one hand staying in the front, the other going round to the back, squeezing him once more.

Will stroked him gently, his grip firm, taking great care to make sure every movement was sensual and careful, every motion sending them further and further into ecstasy, as he did the same thing to him, the two of them melding together in perfect harmony, both of them twitching to the dance of pleasure that gripped them. 

All the while their mouths remained connected, the kissing they gave each other tingling, their tongues duelling, neither winning, or conceding defeat. Their eyes were closed, not needing to see each other, their very beings existing in their mind's eyes at that point.

Their pleasure looped itself round, a spiralling arch that made them move closer and closer towards the edge. Mentally and physically panting by now, they opened their eyes, blue and gold staring into black and silver, the intensity of their gaze sending even more pleasure through them. 

They came together, lips slamming into each other as they exploded, gasping their exhilaration into each other, Will pressing Nico against the tree bark, their bodies trembling into each other. 

They kissed once more, savouring the flavour of the other, Will leaning down on Nico's shoulder remaining in position for a little while, not wanting, not needing, not worrying.

They signed into each other's minds, acknowledging that they needed to get back to the others with the little information they knew.

Cleaning themselves up with a thought, they held hands and strolled off towards Camp Half-Blood, happy and content for the time being.

...................................................................

"We are quite lucky that they did not get a complete lock on us. It would have been disastrous if they had caught up with us, captured us, or even touched us."

"What were they doing in Tartarus anyway?"

"Probably looking for us. They have come across Nyx before, you know."

"Well, the rest of us are just glad that the two of you made it back in without harm or injury. We could have done without being detected, but there are some things that just cannot be helped. "

The new voice that spoke with authority, and yet there was an edge to it, an interesting edge, that had not been heard in the world for thousands and thousands of years. 

Perhaps it never had been.

"Our time is coming. We have been here for too long, waiting, anticipating, our moment in time. This will be the greatest event in all of history. The pendulum had swung too far one way. We will force it to return to equilibrium."

"This change is long overdue. It has been banging on the door for a long time now. We are the keys that will open that door, and allow it to come through."

"Let us not falter now. We have our gifts, and we are more than prepared for this."

Eighteen lights flared, whilst the six others seemed to drink in the light.

"Let us go - and set the world free."


	52. Timber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's goin' down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, everybody. This is where it gets interesting. Thank you all for reading!!! Very grateful to you all.

Will and Nico were doubled over. The punch hadn't really affected them, but they thought it best to pretend that it hurt. 

Annabeth glared down at them, her grey eyes fiercely protective and angry at the same time. 

"Three days of worrying, and the two of you stroll back in here like there's no tomorrow." She dragged them back upright, practically strangling them in a hug. "Welcome back, boneheads."

One by one, the same group that had seen them off welcomed them back, hugs and smiles all around, except for Clarisse, who also punched them, but their arms. 

"So," Jason said, as they walked towards the lake, "did you find out anything relevant?"

"Well, Nyx said that she wasn't sure who they were, but that they she knows the real form of the fake Victor from somewhere. She said he reminds her of someone that she knows. But she can't remember who. She said she'll contact us when she remembers something."

"Did anything else happen?" Piper asked. "I get the feeling that there's something you're not mentioning."

"Well," Will interrupted, before Nico could continue, "Nyx propositioned Nico to come over and stay sometime."

"Whoa," Percy said, a smirk appearing on his face. "A protogenoi hit on Nico. We are moving up in the world, aren't we?"

Nico blushed. "It wasn't like that-"

"She winked at him."

"A wink as well?" Piper laughed. "My, oh my. I'd be careful, Will. I don't remember the last time I've even heard of one of the protogenoi even propositioning another deity. You should consider yourself honoured." 

"Can we get back to point at hand?" Nico waved a hand dismissively, wanting to glare at Will, but seeing the funny side of the whole situation. "Anyway, that's not even the most interesting thing that happened down there."

"We managed to get out of there alright." Will took up the narrative, all frivolity gone from his voice. "On the way back up, we met the false Drew and Victor falling down towards Tartarus."

"What?" Kayla stopped making a face like, she'd been slapped. 

"Did you catch-" Clarisse stopped mid-word. "Obviously not. Or they'd be here right now."

"We tried. But before we could even get close, they vanished."

"Vanished how?" Jason queried. 

"We've got no idea. One second they were there, the next they weren't. It was like they'd been wiped off the face of the planet."

"Could they've just ended up in Tartarus?" Percy didn't sound optimistic. 

"No. If they'd gone down there, all the monsters would've swarmed after them. They'd have made excellent fodder for escape fuel."

"So we're waiting on Nyx now?" Annabeth rolled her eyes. "She's easily distracted. That could take a while."

"She said it interested her," Nico replied. "Hopefully, that'll be enough to keep her on track until she recalls what we need to know."

"So all in all, we're stuck waiting again?" Jason finalised. 

"Yep. There's nothing else to do."

Percy shrugged. "At least someone knows something about them. That's better than nothing."

"I guess it is," said Will. "How have things been up here?"

"Quiet, fortunately," Kayla replied, stretching as they walked. "With the gods being locked up in Olympus and all, there's been no attacks on the Camp or demigods - except for the usual monsters stuff. But that's all routine. The additional nonsense seems to have died down for now."

"Until Olympus opens up again."

"Which I doubt they'll be doing for while. And even if they do, I doubt Zeus and Hera will continue attacking the Camps like they were doing previously. "

"What makes you say that?" Clarisse asked, turning to the daughter of Athena.

"The false Drew and Victor sided themselves with us. They attacked Zeus and Hera on our behalf, defeated them, and sent them packing. Efficiently, and with what seemed like relative ease. The Olympians won't fight unless they know what they're fighting, or have a clear advantage. Without an Oracle, or the Fates, they have no idea of what's going on, or who they're facing. Olympus is the only place they know they're safe."

"While we conduct their investigation for them," Piper said. 

"No." Will sounded firm. "The only reason we're doing this is because they came to Camp. They obviously have an interest in demigods - we just don't know what that interest is yet. Until we do, there's always the possibility that you guys are in danger - and that's not acceptable." 

"Well, I definitely feel safer knowing we've got the two of you on our side," Kayla smiled, jumping on her brother's back.

"I agree." Jason stretched as they walked. "But for now, let's get something to eat. It's just good to have you guys back from Tartarus in one piece. But I think Annabeth spoke for all of us - don't do that again."

"Believe me, we're not planning to," the two of the said in unison.

They walked together, all of them simply happy to be together and at peace for now. 

A peace that wouldn't last for very long.

..............................................................

They shimmered into existence at the top of a tall building, staring up at their target. The sky was grey and cloudy, but their eyes would not be obscured by a simple layer of floating water. 

Lightweight, decorative armour twisted itself around their bodies, coiling into ornate and beautiful patterns and shapes. 

It was simply for show. They really had no need for it.

A single hand pointed a finger to their sky. They began to glow, their auras flaring to life, power flooding through them as they let themselves be free for the first time in a long while. 

As one, they lifted off the ground flying towards the beginning of what some would describe as the end.

.............................................................

The New Sun and the New Moon felt it before anyone alerted them to it.

It was an uncomfortable feeling in the middle of his back, an uneasy knot in their stomach, a raising of the fine hairs on their arms and legs, and yet there was no discernable cause. 

They looked around as they ate, trying to work out what exactly was wrong, and not being able to. 

The clouds in the sky were ominous and low, almost pregnant with danger and power. 

Looking up from their game of Monopoly with the others they both frowned at the same time, their unease running backward and forward between their minds.

"What's wrong, you two?" Piper asked. "You're doing that weird thing where you do the exactly the same thing at the same time."

"It's... nothing. I think." Nico glanced over at Will, who shook his head. "We just felt something a little weird. We'll keep an eye on it, but I don't think it's anything particularly major."

They continued playing, the game becoming more and more rowdy as time went on. The uncomfortable feeling remained, but didn't intensify.

So none of the noticed the clouds thickening, and darkening, dropping lower and lower in the sky. 

However, they noticed when the earth shook.

..............................................................................

The board fell of the table, the plastic houses, tattered money and tarnished game pieces falling to the ground, getting lost in the grass. 

All of them were still, completely unable to move in surprise. The earth shook again, and this time, power rolled over them, power that left them tingling, itching.

Jason jumped to his feet, finger stabbing towards the sky wordlessly. 

They all looked up as one, wonder widening their eyes as the sight unfolded before them. 

Multicoloured lights flickered in the heavens, bright flashes that were highlighted and accentuated by the clouds they shone through. Blues, yellows, greens, reds, pink, oranges, silvers, purples, and every other colour, in all their shades and hues, blazing through the opaque canopy, overlapping with each other, battling for prominence in the heavens, trying to pierce through the cover that separated them from the earth. The water vapour swirled in protest, the sky seeming like it was heaving and burning at the same time. All the while, the energy they felt rippled over them in waves, relentlessly, awfully, setting them all on edge. Unseen explosions boomed in the distance, crackles and snaps flying through the air, sonic booms sounding through the oddly coloured sky. 

"What the hell is going on?" Clarisse yelled, after they had stood there for a minute wide eyed, mouths gaping. 

"I wish I damn knew," Nico said, looking through the clouds with his divine eyes. The lights seemed to be coming from everywhere with no discernable source - but they were getting more and more intense with every passing moment. The earth was no longer shaking, but the odd tremble went through it, forcing them to steady themselves ever so now and again. 

"Do we know who?" Annabeth said, the gears in her mind whirring.

"Only deities have this type of power," Will replied. 

"Deities? Not a deity?" 

"That much energy cannot come from one god. More importantly," he frowned, "all these energies are so varied that I can't lock onto a single one without another interfering. But it's a lot of energy. Too much for anything normal. There's something seriously wrong here."

"You don't say, Sherlock," Kayla replied. "The ground's shaking, in Long Island Sound, while the skies looks like the Aurura Borealis took LSD, after getting drunk on nectar!"

"But what's going on?" Percy asked. "What's causing all this?"

"Um, guys?" 

They turned to see Miranda standing behind them looking like a ghost - quite a feat, considering that she had a lovely tan.

"You need to see this."

................................................................

The projector in the Big House was on, and had been hooked up to the Stoll's computer, the images on the computer screen enlarged and flickering on the wall for everyone to see. 

As Miranda led them in, the first thing they noticed was the unusual silence that filled the room. Bar their godly powers, they were pretty much regular human beings. Normally, the room would've been full of a hubbub that would've made it difficult for even Athena to think. But the images on the screen silenced all conversation.

Travis broke the wall of soundlessness, his words awkward and stilted.

"So we were watching a movie when all the crazy started happening. Naturally, we went online to find out what was going on. Twitter's always a great resource for finding out what's going on, so we started there - and this is what came up."

A click of a button brought up images that made their hearts stop cold.

The sky above the Empire State Building was swirling, the multicoloured clouds swirling, a perfect, swirling hurricane in the sky. The eye of hurricane was directly over the building, a beam of light all the hues of the clouds beaming down, surrounding the iconic piece of the skyline, in a circular pillar. From lack of flying objects, there was no wind, and the streets were full of people looking at the sky, pointing.

Suddenly, picture changed.

"Hey what-" Jason started.

"We've found a live stream," Connor admonished. "Hush."

The picture was blurry, and the sound was distorted, but there was enough for them to get a look at what was going on. 

The clouds swirled, the noise of explosions deafening, the crackles sounding like ice snapping, amplified through the microphone of a death metal concert. The earth trembled, some windows falling, the glass shattering into razor teardrops, newspaper stands already toppled over, the various papers lying discarded on the floor.

"What the devil is going on atop Olympus?" Percy whispered, his voice quiet and hoarse.

"I have no idea." Nico shook his head. "But we need to go up there and see what is."

"From the explosions, I'd say there's a battle going on," Clarisse said. 

"But who the hell could be fighting with gods? The Titans are long gone, we put the giants to rest a couple of years ago... Even Ouranos was taken down. Who's left to challenge them?" Will protested. "Who'd have the strength to?"

"It doesn't matter," Annabeth said. "We need to know what's going on up there. Fast. A threat to the gods is a potential threat to us."

"I'm not so sure about that," Piper replied. 

"Why not?"

"You're automatically assuming they're a threat to us because they have a problem with the gods. "

Miranda raised an eyebrow. "Generally, when someone has a problem has with the gods, they have a problem with us."

"But they haven't started with us. They've gone straight for Olympus."

"They could be coming back for us later."

"Guys, this doesn't matter now. We just need to know what the hell is going on," Jason interjected, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"We'll go," Nico said, standing up. 

"We're coming," Percy said instantly. 

"No, you're not."

Before they could even argue, Nico and Will teleported outside, and then jumped into the air, shooting in the direction of the Empire State Building. 

The others rushed out of the building, just in time to see gold and silver streaks soaring away into the distance.

"Butch, go and get the pegasi." Percy didn't even turn round to look at him, his eyes still fixed in the direction of his retreating friends. He rolled his eyes, the sea green darkening in his anger.

"I'm going to kill them when we catch up with them. Idiots."

..................................................................

The two of them soared through the air, gathering their power, bringing it to bear around them, creating shields, spinning spells around them to protect themselves from whatever they were heading to.

Staying below the cloud cover, they flew swiftly, heading towards the epicentre of the disruption, the field of power growing stronger and stronger with every passing moment. 

They shared the ancient memories of the Old Sun and Old Moon, who had seen the thousands of years, and had never ever sensed or seen anything like this before.

What the actual hell are we getting ourselves into, Nico thought.

No clue. But let's just get on with it, Will replied.

The butterflies in their stomach intensified, as the famous skyline came into view. They moved towards each other, holding each other's hands, as they rose, through the clouds rising above the Empire State Building, heading towards Olympus. 

To be exact, what was left of Olympus.

The temples were reduced to rubble, the palaces looking like something out of a post apocalyptic world - if there was anything left at all. The statues were blasted to dust, the pedestals cracked, upended and shattered. Water pooled around the destroyed fountains, fires burning everywhere, all of them various colours they had seen through the clouds. Dust filled the air, a filter that distorted the light, colouring it a eerie, unnatural hue that no human eye could ever truly describe.

There was nothing to say, so they said nothing. 

But it was the palace that got them to talk.

"Damn..." said Nico.

"Bloody hell," Will added.

The front of the magnificent building had been obliterated, the rubble collapsed in heap, the remnants of pillars still visible amongst the rubble. The gardens had white marble strewn through them, the statues within them now unrecognisable, more fires burning throughout them.

The roof of the throne room had been torn off, light filtering down onto the doors that now lay, crumpled and batter in its centre.

 

"The-" Nico began.

"I see."

The thrones of the gods were gone. Scorch marks and holes stood in each spot where those twelve proud chairs had once stood, while the fragments of the spectacular furniture lay strewn across the floor. Cracks marred the friezes on the walls, the metal that formed them melted and twisted beyond repair.

But what interested them the most was the twelve people that stood there in a small group, the power that radiated off of them seemingly the source of everything that was going on at the moment. 

Nico and Will dropped through the hole in the ceiling, landing softly on the damaged floor.

The twelve people turned to them - and to their surprise, smiled.

One of them - a girl stepped forward.

"You are welcome, Will Solace and Nico di Angelo."

"What-" Nico began, unable to form a sentence

"Who-" Will shook his head, unsure of how to finish.

The girl laughed. "You two are so sweet. Well, let me answer the questions I think you want to ask."

Her voice became weighty and serious. "Who are we? Simply put, we are the ones who will now rule to world."

"What are we. Well that," she smiled, "is an interesting question. But the answer to it is simple."

"We're demigods."

"That's impossible," Will replied. "There's no way in a billion years demigods could be born with the power to fight the gods."

"I was amongst the most powerful of demigods," Nico added. "I could stand up to a god, but I could never do all this."

"Well, we are demigods," she insisted. "With one little difference to your average demigod. That little difference being who are parents are."

"Your parents are the Olympians, or the minor gods, generally. Our parents are little bit older than that."

"What? The Titans?" Will asked in disbelief.

"The giants?" Nico guessed.

"No, no, no. Nobody like that. But if you eliminate those two from the option pool, who are you left with?"

"No-one-" Will stopped dead as the thought entered his head, and flickered into Nico's.

"That's impossible." Nico took a step back. "That's impossible."

Her smile widened. 

"Say hello the beginning of the Sixth Age."

"The time of the children of the Protogenoi."


	53. Wow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Will meet some new frenemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I managed to surprise you all. Here are my new characters for all of you meet! Enjoy and thanks for reading - feel free to comment - I'll be happy to reply.

"Demigod children of the Protogenoi?" Will's eyes glowed, invisible shield spinning themselves into existence around him, his mind searching for answers, and none coming to the forefront of it. He dived into Nico's thoughts, searching, as Nico did the same, checking for any shred that they might've missed, anything that could help them with what they were now facing.

"Yeah."

"How- I mean how did your human parents-"

Her face darkened, her power and the power of the others humming angrily. "I don't think that's really relevant right now. Our coming into this world... was an interesting affair. Not one that we'd particularly like to discuss."

Sensing the change in the atmosphere, Nico backtracked, hoping to avoid a fight if they could. The distinct lack of both gods and thrones, and the general state of Olympus indicated that these beings were more than capable of causing some serious destruction of the felt like it - and it wasn't difficult for them either.

"So... "

"I guess you have loads of questions. Well, let's start with the introductions, then. You want to start?" she said, turning her head to the left. "Since you two know them better than we do."

"Sure." A boy with pitch black hair, and dark eyes, pinpricks of light in the centre of the pupils, contrasting his pale skin looked at them, the shadows of immaterial wings fluttering behind him, looking like the male, human version of his mother. The aura of darkness that had led them to her surrounded him as well. "I am Carl, son of Nyx, the Night. I posed as Victor at Camp Half Blood."

The girl beside him had dark brown skin, and waist length black hair that curled itself into bouncy ringlets. Like her the boy beside her, the aura of darkness was similar, but it was more intense, and her eyes were pure black, the pinprick of light visible in the Carl's absent in her own. "I'm Seraphina, daughter of Erebos, lord of Darkness. Fake Drew, right here."

The next girl was tall, her blue eyes gleaming in the firelight, her azure hair rippling like water, shining as the light reflected off of it, other colours surfacing and drowning back; the dark of the depths, the green of a tropical beach, the clear of pure water. Her skin had a bluish tinge to it, and yet it did not look unhealthy, that rose and faded like the ebb of tide. "I'm Erica, daughter of Hydros, Lord of Water."

She had her arm wrapped around another tall girl, her skin a light brown colour, her hair the golden of corn fields, with streaks of light brown in it. Her eyes an exquisite dark brown, melted dark chocolate that flowed, moving in slow circles round and round in her eyes. "I'm Anastasia, daughter of Gaea. Lady of the Earth."

The next boy was more muscular than the others, veins running all over his tanned body. His hair was a purplish black, and he had an aura about him, as if he was trying to draw everything into him, to keep them there, forever. His irises were purple, a dark violet that seemed to be bottomless and when they met his eyes, it seemed he was trying to draw their very souls and beings into him. "I am Abydos, son of Tartarus, Lord of the Abyss."

The girl standing next to him looked severe, her hair the grey of steel, dead straight, and perfectly still, short, and perfect parted. Not a single strand was out of place, and her eyes were shimmering grey silver. She stood dead straight, her small statue completely overshadowed by her imposing solid, constant presence. Her hands were folded in front of her, her feet planted firmly on the ground. "I am Marianne, daughter of Chronos, ruler of Time. Not that phony ,the Titan by the way."

The next boy was elf like, his ears pointy, but not overly so, his limbs willow-like, and yet still solid. He looked carefree, and ever so slightly wild, untamed. Vibrant green eyes stared at them, the colour of the emeralds, and the rainforest from above. His mocha coloured skin was like freshly turned soil, dark and loamy. His hair was cornrowed in narrow zigzag patterns, tiny leaves braided in there. "I am Jesse, son of Physis, Lady of Nature." 

The next girl was an absolute. There was no other word for it - she was simply meant to be. Or at least, that was what the power that surrounded her felt like. Her jaw line and cheekbones were defined, sharp enough to cut diamonds; glass would have been no challenge for it at all. Her hair was dark red, the colour of blood of a deep pool of blood, her eyes the shade of blood splatter, her skin olive and glowing. "I am Rhodes, daughter of Ananke, the Lady of Fate, Necessity and Inevitability."

The next boy had multicoloured hair that was all the colours of sunset, sunrise and an eclipse were all generously scattered throughout it, with a single streak of bright golden hair curling down to one side. His presence was the opposite of Carl's, and his eyes were just as different as well. Sky blue, with a hint of grey colour of the clouds, with a single pinprick of darkness in the centre. He stood easily, casually, openly smiling at them. "I'm Juan, son of Hemera, Lady of Day."

The boy next to him was slightly taller than him, and had his arm wrapped around his waist, Juan's head resting on his shoulder. His hair was long, down past his shoulders, and the colour of light, a shining, blazing white that was nearly blinding to look at, and yet each strand was distinguishable from the next. He seemed to glow, brightening up everything around him. His eyes shone, not with the brightness of the sun, but with the essence of light itself, pure light, untainted by anything, both beautiful and terrible to behold. "I am Wilhelm, son of Aether, Lord of Air and Light."

The final two members stood slightly apart from the others, but not so far that they were distant. 

One of them was androgynous, their body and face giving no indication as to what gender they were. One of her eyes were black, the other was white, the pupils changing from one colour to the other, always the opposites, a distorting, and yet wonderful effect. Blocks of colour flowed down her hair, constantly moving from roots down to the tips, vanishing into nothingness. "I am Quinn, child of Thesis, Lady of Creation."

The final member of their group was the hardest to describe. It was humanoid in shape, but that was the only constant thing about the person. The form flickered, constantly in motion, blurring and solidifying, at random intervals. His hair, hairstyle and eyes were forever changing, and were rarely a single colour, the various hues and shades fighting for supremacy, and then being sucked back into the formless void, his skin moving through ever possible colour of humanity. "I am Suketh, the child of Chaos."

Then they spoke as one.

"Together, we are the new rulers of the world, the deities of Sixth Age. The children of the Protogenoi."

"Did you all practise that?" Nico asked.

"Oooh, feisty," Anastasia said. "But yeah, we did. That's what we said when we landed in what used to be the throne room."

"After destroying Olympus, and wrecking the palace and the throne room?"

"We needed to wipe the slate clean. As the gods who once ruled from here sent the top of Mount Orthys crashing to the ground, we felt the need to get rid of their centre of power once and for all."

"Why? Why do you feel the need to completely undo them?"

Juan rolled his eyes. "They have been abusing their power since they first began to rule. Using their positions as the rulers of universe, they have killed and done as they please for years, not caring about anybody or anything."

"So destroying them, and potentially destabilising civilisation is the answer to their tyranny?"

"This is what we were born to do," Wilhelm replied, finality in his voice. "At first, we thought it to be a foolish, destructive task. But as time went on, we realised that it was necessary."

"What changed your mind?" Will asked. "What happened that made you change your minds?"

"The Titan War for one," Abydos announced. "Followed by Gaia's attempt to rise, and set her giants as rulers over the earth."

"That changed everything," Marianne agreed. "We simply saw how the barbaric these gods were. They put you through hell just to win. Using you simply as tools to win, barely caring about what happened to you."

"Still, we were unwilling to move forward with the plan. Then, the whole incident with Ouranos happened. And we couldn't sit back and stand it any longer." Erica voice was dark.

"The way the King and Queen of the heavens sat there and targeted you all. Simply and solely because they were unable to win the war alone," Jesse frowned. "That was too much for us. Especially since we know how it is to suffer at the hands of those you trust."

"Only problem is that you guys don't have the power to combat them. Well, you two do. But you wouldn't go after them for fear of their retaliation against you friends. So, we decided it would be the perfect time to rid the world of the plague that is Olympus. We only want to-"

The beat of the wings of pegasi filled the air, the battle cries of multiple demigods resounding through the air, as their backup descended from on high, weapons at the ready, Celestial Bronze reflecting the dancing firelight. 

Lightning flashed down, only to be drawn to Anastasia who absorbed it with no trouble at all.

Before anything unpleasant could happen, Will raised a hand to freeze them in place, stopping anymore attacks from occurring. He lowered his friends and their steeds to the ground, as Nico turned to glare at them. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Clarisse and Kayla glared back at them, ready for battle, ready to defend their friends.

"How did you guys get here so fast?" the New Moon asked.

"I'm pretty handy with tailwinds and slipstreams," Jason replied. "And Percy's promise of sugar cubes to the pegasi helped quite a lot."

"So who are these guys?" Percy said, gesturing with his sword.

Nico and Will filled them in mentally, along with all their names and the knowledge of their parentage. 

"That's-" Annabeth started.

"We've already done that," Will interrupted. "We didn't believe them at first. But feel them. Sense their power. There's no way they're not telling the true. No matter how improbable it seems."

"So who's behind this then?" Annabeth asked turning to them. "Because there's no way this happened naturally. The twelve of you, exactly twelve, no more, no less, with a mission to defeat the gods? There's something going on here that you're not telling us about."

"Quite correct," Carl said. "But that's something, as we said earlier that you don't need to know about. The only thing you need to know is that we're not finished yet. The Olympians are far more devious than we first thought."

"I think they learnt after Kronos got into this room before," Seraphina added. "There was no power in their thrones anymore, and for some reason, all the gods here were univided. Their power was all in one place, and so they were a little more powerful than we were expecting. So they managed to escape. All of them. Bloody cowards. Perfectly happy to pick on those who can't defend themselves, and unhappy to have a battle on a level playing field. Well, we are a little more powerful than they are."

"We're stronger than the Titans as well," Carl mused aloud. 

"So now we have hunt them down, and either capture them, or destroy them."

"Destroy them?" Piper looked stunned. "How can you destroy a god?"

"Individually, we can't." The girl tossed her head, flicking her dark hair. "But Suketh can. He's the son of Chaos after all. And with all of us to counterbalance him, we can use his power to greater degrees than we would've previously. But that'll be as last result. If they don't surrender."

"But that makes you just as bad as them!" Clarisse protested. "You can't go around destroying those who you don't think or follow your ideas!"

"If we leave them be, they will only cause trouble," Quinn said. "We will strike now, while they are weak, and avoid a long drawn out war that will destroy the all the realms. Never fear though - we are not enemies of those who are not enemies of us. Poseidon, Apollo, Artemis and Aphrodite were not here when we fought, and have been kind to you. We will not target them - and they will only suffer is they do not give up their spheres of influence and surrender to us. The only ones who will most certainly be destroyed are Hera and Zeus. Possibly Dionysus, and Ares. And Athena if she resists. As for the others, our response will depend on theirs. But we hope to achieve this without any bloodshed - and remove their power from them with as little trouble as possible." 

"You can't just kill our parents!" Percy protested. 

"You cannot tell us what we can and cannot do," Suketh whispered, his voice filled with careless madness of chaos. 

He turned to the others. "We're all paired off, right?"

They all nodded, all of them taking the hands of their partners. 

"Capture them - we will take them to our home before we decide what to do with them."

His eyes flashed as he spoke the words with them.

"For the Sixth Age. The age of freedom."

With that, the other five partnerships vanished, leaving only Quinn and Suketh behind. 

"You will thank us in the end. Life without you parents will be better than you thought," Suketh said, a note of quiet finality in his voice. 

"Wait-" Will began, as they disappeared in a flash like the others, gone, without a trace.

There was a moment of quiet, the only sound being the flickering of the flames.

"Merde," Piper swore. "This is not good."

"And that, is most definitely an understatement," Annabeth corrected, sighing heavily in the ruins of Olympus.


	54. Better The Devil You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More plans are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry this took a while, been a little preoccupied off late, so the updates may not be a swift as you or I would like. But I will update whenever I can, and will definitely finish this story. Thanks, everyone.

They were still standing there, absolutely gobsmacked, when there was a blinding flash of light, and a portal opened in front of them, their Roman counterparts ran through, Artemis, Apollo and Reyna leading the charge, Hazel and Frank just behind them, the first of the platoons coming through - only to stop and stare round at the newly made ruins.

"Don't," Piper said, raising a hand as Reyna opened her mouth. "Just don't. You guys need to be bought up to date - and fast. What's going on is better explained first hand. Trust me, it makes it easier to believe."

"Can the platoons hear this?" Reyna asked.

"It's probably better if they don't." Percy's face was taut and draw, the bones prominent on his face. Without saying a word, Frank and Hazel turned, barking out instructions in Latin for the platoons to retreat temporarily. "Nico, Will? If you two don't mind?"

"No problem at all," Will replied.

New Sun, New Moon who did this? Apollo spoke directly into their minds, a note of trepidation running under the words. What was powerful enough to destroy Mount Olympus, and drive off the gods?

Not even the risen Titans would have this type of power, Artemis chimed in. To so utterly obliterate our old home in this way... It beguiles belief.

There's absolutely nothing to say about this, Will said. This situation is majorly unstable.

The next few minutes would've looked strange to anyone looking in from the outside. A glittering hemisphere appeared over them, protecting them from both attack, and from being overheard by anyone, or anything that was listening in.

All the people inside stood absolutely still, not seeing what was really in front of them, the scenes of the past happenings playing out in front of their eyes. They included everyone in it, both the Greeks and Romans, to ensure no-one was clueless about anything, replaying the entire conversation, as they'd given the Greeks the shortened version when they had landed. They ensured to relay the feelings of the auras of these new beings gave out, making sure that every word and movement was replayed perfectly and precisely.

When the images had faded, everyone simple remained in silence, all collecting their thoughts at how they were going to handle this new problem. If you could even simply call something of this magnitude a problem.

"Half human, half protogenoi?" Artemis broke the silence, her voice emotionless. "Well, that is a very intriguing parentage. Very unique. I would've need to see all of that anyway just to believe it. There's never been this particular combination of divine and mortal. Ever."

"We Olympians are the only ones who regularly had children with humans. There were a few human-Titan children, the children of Hecate being the most common. But the protogenoi have never really been interested in humans, except as nuisances, or for amusement. There's something really strange about this," Apollo added.

"That's what we concluded." Clarisse folded her arms. "So what are going to do about this? As normal, we need to bail them out - but I honestly can't see how we're going to do it this time. These are enemies unlike any others we've faced before. "

"Okay, but can I just make one small point here? One that we might not want to acknowledge, but that is probably one all of our minds - and will be on the minds of all the demigods that we're going to ask to help us, " Hazel said. 

Nico's eyes narrowed slightly. The tone of his sister's voice indicated that was going to say something they might not like to hear. 

He suspected whether it was the same thing that he'd been thinking even before they'd arrived at Olympus.

"Do we really want to help the Olympians?"

"What on earth do you mean by that?" Jason asked instantly, his eyes widening slightly.

"What do we have to gain by rescuing them? What are we going to lose by having them gone? I only ask these questions because we're going to have to have to be able answer them."

"She's right," Piper agreed. "When I said earlier said this was not good, I was referring to the potential trouble fighting these beings was going to cause, as well as the point that drumming up support for the Olympians is going to be difficult."

"What on earth-" Reyna began, her Roman discipline immediately coming to bear, and yet there was another who was more passionate than her, who interrupted her without a thought.

"How can even think that people aren't going to be on board with rescuing them? They're our parents for goodness' sake! I know they haven't been particularly good to us lately, but still-"

"Jason." Artemis's voice cut through his sentence like one of her hunting knives through flesh. "Little brother."

All eyes turned to her, but her silver eyes were locked onto Jason's blue ones, her face looking like one of the many Diana statues that the Romans had built in her honour; innocent, calculating and cold all at once. An expression only one who had seen thousands years could wear.

"I am having trouble thinking of a reason to save certain deities than once sat in this throne room - especially our father and stepmother."

She raised a hand as he opened his mouth to protest. "Our father and stepmother, as those new deities - we have got to name them soon - have not exactly painted themselves in glory throughout anytime in history. They've been cruel, unfeeling, unkind... we all have. My brother and I do not make ourselves out to be angels. Being super powerful beings with no boundaries, combined with a having a seriously dysfunctional family didn't help us much - but we, and many of the other gods have mellowed out of the years. We have realised that there are choices, and that we are not inflexible to change. Your generation of demigods, the first to actually believe we can be better in eons," she nodded towards Percy, "have helped us in ways you will never quite understand."

"Yet, Zeus, Hera, Ares and a few of the others, have not changed in the slightest. They have stuck firmly to their old ways, rejecting change, refusing to accept that we need you demigods more than you need us."

"This past eight months a unpleasant reminder of how we are more human than we'd care to admit. Zeus and Hera's petty attacks on you, along with distinct lack of opposition from the other gods, openly or covertly are not going to work well in our favour. After what Zeus did to my brother, I'm seriously considering leaving him out to dry this time. However, the fact that they want all the gods to give up their power irks me. I am the Goddess of the Hunt. No-one will take that from me."

Jason remained silent, but looked conflicted at this point, as the truth of the goddess's words sank in. When he spoke, the confusion was clear in his voice. "But we can't just abandon them."

"And we're not going to," Apollo assured him, giving his sister a sidelong glance. "But we may need to prioritise who we're going to be saving first."

"Anyway, we do have an advantage here," Annabeth said. "The fact that they went off in pairs means their expecting resistance - and are possibly not completely comfortable and secure in their abilities. From the sound of it, it seemed like they expected to destroy the Olympians in their throne room - they hadn't been expecting them to escape and flee."

"What are they going to do?" Frank looked back and forth between the twins. "The Olympians, I mean. What would they be doing now? Where would they be?"

"The Olympians are probably in hiding right now," Artemis replied. "Not together, however. They'll be secluded away in places where they remain inconspicuous, and yet draw enough power to from the area to have a constant reverse for battling. In our element, we gain power, so that's where they'll be."

"There were contingency plans that we made if we were ever defeated - but I doubt anyone's following them, especially since they were made thousands of years ago." Apollo shrugged. "Anyway, we to decide exactly what we're going to do before we gallivanting across the globe after them - and as I said, before we need to decide who we can leave for a little while, and who's going to need immediate assistance." 

"Well, first things first," Annabeth straightened up. "Can we track the Olympians?"

"Yes," Artemis and Apollo replied together. "We've spent so much time together," Artemis continued, "that I should be able to find them, even if they are hiding."

"That'll take too long," Percy said. "You can't chase after all of them, one by one. Can you give us a general location of them all?"

"I should be able to. I'll get started now, while you lot work out who we're going to first."

Artemis rose into the air, closing her eyes, and began to spin slowly, stopping fifty feet off the ground. She flickered between various animal forms, and yet she remained mainly human, silver light mixed with brown and green of the forest - and the darkness of the shadows that hunters liked to hide in.

"So," Frank sighed. "Who are we going after first?"

"Who do they want most of all?" Nico asked. 

"Zeus, Hera, Ares... but why Dionysus?" Will pondered aloud.

"He's not known for being very merciful or kind," Hazel replied. "He's not the worst, but when you compare him to the others..."

"My mother." Annabeth's voice was emotionless. "She's not changed much over the past few years, in spite of all that's happened. "So I'd have her on the list. But who'd be the last one? Hephaestus, Hermes or Demeter?"

"Demeter's practically harmless," Clarisse said. "She's not going to be high on their list. So Hermes or Hephaestus?" 

"Merc- Hermes," Reyna corrected. "Hephaestus will be easier to catch up with - and Hermes is the fastest of the gods, as well as their messenger. They'll want to pin him down before he recovers from the assault, and becomes nearly impossible to capture. Without him, they'll be crippled, unable to amass any army to defend themselves, if they need it."

"Sis-"

"I heard - I'm focusing on the ones you mentioned." She glowed a little brighter, her eyes flaring even brighter, making her look inhuman. "So who's going after whom? And how are we going to exactly handle this? For the destruction I see here, you demigods are not going to be able to fight these enemies head on."

"It'll have to be an extraction." Percy waited a moment, taking a deep breath, and then continuing. "We'll have to go in, and get the gods away from them." Seeing some of their faces, he sighed. "Look, we know the Olympians - we don't know enough about these children of the protogenoi to choose them over the devils we know."

"But where are we going to hide them?" Piper asked. "There's no way we can keep the Olympian council anywhere without someone knowing where they are."

"We'll think of something en route," Percy replied. 

Whilst the debate continued, Nico and Will were having their own private conversation. 

So what are we going to do about this one? Nico began.

I have no idea, Will replied. They took down the Olympians with ease - but then again, so did we. The only reason Olympus didn't declare all-out war on us was the fact that we scared them - and the fact that they didn't have the full support of all the gods. 

So... are we about a similar strength level to these new gods?

We don't know if they're gods yet.

Anything that can take out the Olympians is basically a deity. 

Good point. I don't know. We'll have to test it out... but I suspect that one of the reasons they came to Camp was to get a measure of what we can do.

Do you think they did?

Not really. But we can't take that for granted. This is going to be terrible - no matter how we try to address it.


	55. Hung Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even deities need saving sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! All you questions will be answered in due time.

They had been sent off in pairs - all except for Nico and Will, who being the most powerful beings in this particular group, were the least likely to be susceptible to whatever these new beings were capable of. 

Nico was to go after Hera, as she wasn't going to be able to kill him, even if she tried. Will was on Zeus's case for the same reason. Percy and Annabeth were going to take on the challenge of Athena, and Frank and Hazel would find Ares. The war craft goddess and the war god were likely more reasonable when confronted by their own with their own children, and obliterating the child of the Big Three was not wise idea, under any circumstances, lessening the chances of them attacking them in a rage. Dionysus would be handled by Jason and Piper, and Hermes by Reyna. 

Artemis and Apollo were returning to Camp Jupiter, if only to keep them secluded away for a little longer. Their enemies would eventually come for them, but their reluctance to harm demigods would be an advantage they would utilise - until it ran out, at least. 

The twins were tasked with finding out any information about them, anything they might have missed, overlooked or simply just forgotten. They weren't expecting much, but anything would be more useful than the scant bit of information they had now. 

They were also asked to guide any allies that they could possibly find, any deity that was willing to fight in the potential battle that was brewing on the horizon. Unsurprisingly, the response had not been good. They had also been tasked with informing Leo and Calypso about what was going on, and seeing if they'd heard anything at all. Calypso had had heard thousands of years of gossip, and with their current home being the open road, all sorts of information crossed their paths. 

Clarisse was to return to Camp Half-Blood, and ensure that everything kept on running smoothly.

Artemis had simply pointed them in the direction that her fellow Olympians had gone. By combining this with their extensive knowledge of the Earth's geography, it wasn't particularly difficult to work out where the gods had gone. They were predictable, if anything else. 

With a last look of at their friends, willing them all to remain safe, a flick of their fingers sent them off, infusing the magic for their return within them, in case of an emergency. Precaution was a necessity that they had to take in this case. Any other option could easily end of fatal. They hadn't lost any friends during their fight with Ouranos - and they were hoping not to lose any this time round.

As their friends spun through space to their various destinations, the New Sun and New Moon turned to each, their lips meeting lightly, then pressing into each other with more force, wrapping their arms around each other, the space between them virtually non-existent. Nico moved, his head resting on Will, listening to the heartbeat that he knew so well, loving every moment of it with his entire being. 

He just wanted them stay right there, safe, unworried, simply living life to the fullest, without having to worry about the fate of the planet, or even the fate of their homes. 

But life just wasn't that simple. Especially for the two of the most powerful beings on the face of the planet. Even if they hadn't been who they were now, they instinctively knew they'd have been mixed up in all this anyway.

Be safe, Nico. After this is all over... Will didn't have to say any more - the images in his mind were sufficient inspiration.

Definitely. For about a week.

With that they both faded from sight, both of them silent in their departure, leaving the ruins of Olympus to glow in the light of the flames, a quiet breeze humming through the remains of a broken empire. 

...............................................................................

Reyna landed on her feet, crouching in the side of the tree lined street. She stretched, flexing herself like a tigress, her eyes blazing as she looked her target. The Neo-Mogul building loomed over her, a massive structure designed by John Begg in the 1902, and completed in 1913. The yellow and white stones of it were coated in a century of dust, and more recently, pollution. Yet it still remained as imposing and beautiful as it had been when it had been brand new, the layer of century making it regal and beautiful. Measuring approximately 120000 square feet, the General Post Office of Mumbai was one of the largest in the world. 

A perfect place for a god of messages to hide. 

It was far from the USA, full of people, and the amount of messages and packages that were sent through there would certainly fuel his recovery. She had been expecting him to be at Amazon or Ali Baba warehouse, but she supposed those would have been far too obvious. 

It was a good thing Nico and Will had enchanted her clothes and body to change into whatever would fit the surroundings she was in. Right now, she wanted to be wearing her armour, but authentic Roman artefacts in the middle of an Indian city would be pretty conspicuous. Before she'd arrived, her clothes had melted into a modern sari, and her hair had tied itself up in a neat bun at her nape, and her skin had darkened slightly, to light, dusky brown. They had also gifted her with the ability to speak the local languages of any location she went to. Her ears exploded as she heard the rich blend of languages around her, mainly Hindi and Urdu, with smattering of Punjabi and Bengali reaching her ever so now and again. 

She crossed the road, dodging around traffic, until she reached the front door of the building, her mind completely focused on her task, her demigod senses on high alert. She knew Hermes was going to be in disguise - but taking too long to find him would probably be fatal for both of them. 

The people were all milling around, some waiting to be served, some simply sitting in there, waiting for the others. The room was vast and warm, but Reyna did not stop and stare. She ploughed on, ignoring everyone, looking for the place she knew she'd find Hermes, if he was here at all. 

She looked around her casually, scanning the room, as her clothes seamless changed into those of a postal worker, anyone looking at her gaining a glassy sheen to their eyes as the Mist and her friend's magic worked in harmony. She strolled in the back, her head held high, looking like she'd been working there since it was first opened. A short corridor emerged into another massive room, where people of all shapes and sizes sorted letters and parcels, where forklifts carried crates, their lights flashing, horns blaring as workers scurried to get out of their way. 

She wandered around, her trained eyes scanning the room, searching for her target. Hands moved, their minds a million miles away as they sorted through the mail; white, brown and all the possible colours of string imaginable. Mountains grew - and fell as they were swept into bags to be carried far and wide. 

The Praetor of Camp Jupiter noted all of this in passing, her mind still spinning from the implications of what she had just found out. Why couldn't saving the world be left to someone else for a change? She knew it was a selfish thought - but she was really getting tired of clearing up things for a group of moody deities. 

She honestly didn't know if she'd be here if it was solely the Olympians at risk.

A flurry of motion interrupted her dark thoughts, prompting her to look around. She remained motionless for but a second, and then rolled her eyes, and started off in the direction of the god.

He was a blur, sorting and packing letters and parcels at lightning speed. He simultaneously was tapping away on five computers, the Celestial Bronze machines only just keeping up the him. Every single messaging platform was open, messages being processed, sent and received at speeds that would've made internet users round the world cry with joy - if they'd only had a quarter of it. His headset had two snakes coiling around, as he barked out orders into it, seemingly directing air and train traffic - in all kinds of languages, most of which she didn't recognise. 

All the while, she saw thin streams of silver white light flowing from the mail, computers and headset flowing into him. Yet drops of golden ichor still splattered the ground when he moved, the grievous wounds shining with the energy as they tried to repair the damage that riddled his body, the strange light coating him like a second skin.

Hermes looked exhausted, his usually bright eyes dull and lifeless, as he mechanically proceeded with his tasks, his motions not as smooth or effortless as they usually were. If this had been any other day she'd might have been slightly worried. But Reyna had no time for pity. She strolled up to him, adrenaline beginning to tingle in her veins as she prepared for trouble.

"Lord Hermes."

The god seemed not to hear her, his body and hands still a haze to her eyes, his mouth barking out commands in multiple languages. 

"Hermes."

The god whipped around towards her, his eyes flaring up for a second, the power behind them sizable - and yet it was a pale imitation of what it should be.

"Oh. It's only you. That's a relief."

Reyna got straight to the point. "We have to get going. Now. Before they come back to finish what they start."

"They?" Hermes looked tired, his eyes unfocused as the light in them faded.

"The children of the Protogenoi."

"Oh, the Neogenoi."

"Seriously? That's what you guys are calling them? The Neogenoi. Talk about uninventive."

"We were in the middle of a full scale battle when we decided this." The god's voice took a sharper tone, as he started to blur again, more energy flowing into him. "It's not as if we had time to sit down over some nectar and decided on a unique and fancy name for them."

"Whatever. Anyway, the some of the Neogenoi are coming here, after you. We need to move you - and fast."

"To where, exactly?"

Reyna frowned at him. "Why does that even matter?"

Hermes stopped moving again, glaring at her. "They broke into Olympus. They stripped off our wards like they were unwrapping a Christmas present, blasted their straight into the throne room, and then proceeded to fight us - one on one."

"But there were twelve of them-"

"The other four went and razed the city to ground - and kept anyone else from interfering." He continued to glare at her, the fire in his eyes smouldering, flaming beacons leaving trails in the air, as he moved, sorting and typing at the same time, never looking away. 

"Do you know how humiliating it is to be defeated by someone you've never even heard off? And demigods for Olympus's sake! They're half human... half mortal! We should've won! Even if their godly parents are more immeasurable old and powerful than we are!" 

"That doesn't matter now - you lost." Reyna's voice was unemotional and contained no inflection whatsoever. "That's the reality of this situation. You lost. Going on about it isn't going to change that fact. What we can change is what happens next. I'm sure that they'll be on the way here soon. They say that they're planning to take over your domains, or at least that's what they say they're going to do. Do you really want to stick around and find out?"

Hermes stopped once again. "I suppose you do have a point," he rasped, his voice breaking. "It's just..."

"The helplessness? The inability to fight back?"

The deity looked at her, the vulnerability on his face seemingly crippling him. "How did you know?"

"It happens all the time to us. We fight, we lose, and we have to get back up and fight again. You'll simply have to learn to do the same. Except, you've got us to help us show you how to do it. Unlike all the times we've had to do it - with only other beaten down people as support."

"We really aren't that good as parents, are we?"

"You're better than most. But even so, you could do better. But as I said, we need to-"

The floor shook, the stones cracking, overhead lights swinging. The sense of danger heightened from behind her, as tendrils of dirt climbed Hermes's legs wrapping themselves tightly around them. Water burst from the ground, wrapping itself into what could only be described as a closed flower bud, swirling around the god, water vapour freezing in the air to point at the trapped god. 

Reyna spun, her demigod senses telling her what she was going to see when she turned. Her clothes melted back into her Roman armour, and she drew her sword from its sheath, the Imperial gold gleaming in the swinging luminance, her other hand drawing the dagger she kept on the other side of her body.

Two girls, stood before her, smiling at her, their faces looking friendly and predatory at the same time. 

Erica raised a hand, water flowing off her skin to pool in sphere, while Anastasia cricked her neck the ground at her feet cracking in response.

The daughter of Hydros stared, her blue eyes shining. "You have something we need."


	56. Boys and Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missions don't always go to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, everybody. Thanks for reading!

Reyna glared at the two Neogenoi, her eyes not wavering at all - even in the face of such overwhelming power. People around them fled, screaming, taking frightened looks at the scene unfolding behind them. What they saw, she couldn't even imagine, but knew whatever it was would certainly be confusing and most likely terrifying.

But she wasn't bother about them right now. She really didn't have the time to be.

Their power was overwhelming. The air hummed with power, similar to when she was in the presence of a god - only a bit more potent. Hummed was the wrong word. The air vibrated, a series of shattering tremors in midair, that sent waves of apprehension through her body. How could they be half-human, and yet be so powerful? She didn't know - and the daughter of Bellona didn't care. Yet, she knew her mission, and was going to ensure that she did her best to fulfil it. 

She levelled her sword at them, flipping the dagger into the air with her other hand, catching the beautiful gold blade in between two fingers, a hard, cold smile crossing her face.

"And what is it exactly you need?"

Ercia kept staring at her, the water in her hand swirling and flexing. "We need the god behind you. Hermes, Lord of Messengers, Thieves, Travellers and a whole host of other things that I really can't be bothered to list."

"Well, we got him already. But we just need to get to him, so we can secure him." Anastacia took a step forward, the earth cracking under her foot as it touched it. "So would you do us a great favour, and let us pass?"

"No."

"I'm simply asking-"

"No."

"Just-"

"Which part of 'no' do you not understand? It's quite a simple word, that consists of two letters. I don't think it's particularly hard to understand."

She frowned, her head recoiling slightly, a slightly confused look on her face.

"If you want Hermes... Well, you can finish of the sentence. Simply put, I'm not moving."

"Why are you so..." Erica's voice trailed off.

"Why am I what?"

"Why are you defending him? After all the Olympians have done to you, your friends, and everyone in general, what on earth are you defending him for?"

Reyna snorted. "Why does that even matter?"

"I'm just trying to understand what you possibly have to gain by defending them. Why defend people who have done little to nothing for you?"

"We know them. We don't know you. We can handle them. We're not sure whether we can handle you. It's in they're better interests to keep us alive. We're not sure if it's in yours." She paused, tilting her head to the side. "Do I need to go on?"

"We're not interested in you guys," Anastasia protested. "We just want the gods gone. We'd thought you'd be helping us - not hindering us."

"Why would I help you take out Olympus? What could I possibly gain from that?" 

"Freedom." Anastasia said the word with reverence, as if the word was the only one that mattered in all of history.

"Freedom? From what, exactly?"

"From the Olympians. From their tyranny. You wouldn't have to run to fight their battles for them anymore - because they wouldn't be there. You could just live your lives as you wanted, continuing on the traditions of Greece and Rome, and still be safe."

"And what about all the monsters? Are you going to get rid of them as well? Or did you forget that they trouble us more than the gods do?"

"We'll deal with them in due time. But what type of parent permits their child be attacked by monsters when they can simply just sent them a warning in advance? It'd take them all of half a second to send you a sign, telling you there's some obscure beast from the past trailing you."

"We all have to grow up sometime. So we're not mollycoddled." Reyna shrugged. "Oh well. We survived. We moved on. So if you think you're doing us a favour, think again. We're fine." 

Anastasia opened her mouth to continue the argument, but Erica got there first.

"It seems we aren't going to agree on this matter. So I think we'd better just get to the part where we give you the ultimatum. We would like Hermes."

Reyna caught her dagger one final time, her hand fastening tightly around the handle, her sword unwavering in her grip.

"Come and get him, then."

Before they could make a movement, the dagger was flying out of her hand - and slammed itself into Anastasia's shoulder. She let out a loud cry that could not be described as a scream - it was far too low, and reverberated throughout the room, a wounded bellow that sounded like the landslide. A massive, earthen hand sprung out to trap Reyna, to bind her in her place so they could retrieve the trapped god.

But Reyna was long gone. She had jumped up onto one of the long tables as rushed along it, jumping off it just before she past the daughter of Gaia, and flew through the air, yanking her dagger out of the Neogenoi's shoulder, another yelp escaping her, while she simultaneously slashed at Erica, the girl changing the side of body Reyna was slashing at to water. It just changed - from flesh to a swirling mass of water, the line where the division came looking like a some obscure illusion - or a really strange piece of art. 

But Reyna had fought too many battles to be put off by such a simple ploy. She leaned over slightly, and the sword caught the flesh just beyond the water, even as the water parted to let the blade pass through. Erica gurgled - Reyna wanted to laugh at the irony - as the water snapped back together, and hissed, evaporating as the blade passed through it. Reyna landed, rolling, spring up and twisting round in midair, landing on her feet, as they turned to face her, knowing that if they looked away from her, the consequences would be dire.

"This is your last warning." Erica's voice has lost all of its warmth, the tone reminding Reyna of the noise of whirlpool. 

"I think that's my line."

Erica's arm whipped out, and the ice spears that surrounded Hermes melted into water droplets, freezing back into tiny balls of ice that hurtled towards Reyna. Anastasia stamped on the earth, and two tentacles of earth whipped through the air towards her. 

Reyna smirked. These guys might be half-human - but they fought like gods. Uninventive, and predictable.

She grabbed her cape, wrapping it around he fist, and whipped it round, the ice bouncing off the cloth that was interwoven with the Imperial Gold. She ducked under one of the tentacles, sheathing her dagger so she didn't stab herself. A slash of her sword cut the other earthen vine in half, the soil spilling on the floor. 

"How on earth did you lose to these guys?" Reyna yelled in general direction of Hermes. "They're pathetic." She vaulted over a table, throwing packages at them to distract them while she got her dagger back out. A high powered blast of water blasted the table in front her over, while the earth beneath her feet began to turn to sludge. She jumped onto the next table, getting off it just before a pillar of earth slammed it skyward.

"Get yourself out of there, you lazy god!" she roared at him, as Erica's arm became a gigantic, watery version of itself, and swiped at her, forcing her to slash at it again - but she was wise to Reyna's ways, and her hand flowed around her. But she still caught the edge of it, the hiss that came from behind her satisfying to her ears. 

A blast of energy shook the room, as the god gather together the last dregs of his power blasting away the water and earth that held him captive. He sagged, just managing to stay airborne, golden light flickering all around him, his face looking more and more aged and tired.

Reyna shoved her dagger back into its sheath, and tapped a small button on the side of her breastplate. Two Celestial Bronze shuriken appeared from the side, and she snatched them up, taking a quick glance behind before hurling them, aiming for their faces. 

She was nearly by Hermes by now, and she leapt into the air, just needing to touch the god to snatch him away from this trouble-

And then she was underwater, hurtling towards the ground. She curled into a loose ball as she slammed into the ground, her head banging against the unyielding mass that was the floor. Her head spun, and she rolled over, as blood trickled into her eyes from the nasty gash on her head. But as her hands hit the ground to get her back up, they sank into the it, her before solidifying, bands of earth wrapping her legs and her other arm, a particularly thick one capturing her waist.

When her vision cleared, she twisted her head around, only to see Hermes completely smothered in the earth vines, only his feet visible - and they were encased in blocks of ice. The vines curled around the rest of his body, and he disappeared completely. 

She strained against her restraints. They didn't move a inch. 

Despite her loss, her adrenaline was still running high. Unable to move, she glared up at the two girls that moved into her line of vision.

Erica removed the Celestial Bronze projectile from both her and Anastasia's foreheads, and dropped them on the floor, looking down at her. 

"You have such fire within you - an inflexible, robust spirit. Simply talking to you is not going to change your mind. Once you've seen the changes that we will make, you will come round to our way of thinking."

"I'm sure I won't."

Erica frowned - until Anastasia reached up, and took her chin in her hand. She kissed her gently, deepening the gesture until Erica responded fully. Reyna rolled her eyes, dropping her head back down to the wet concrete, fury rising in her as she lay helpless, mixed with the overwhelming guilt that she had failed. 

She sat up again as her Erica give a little yelp. Anastasia had scooped her up into one arm, the blue hair girl, staring down at the blonde with happiness sparkling in her eyes. Before Reyna could say a word, the ground rumbled again, and they sank into it smoothly, dragging the earth cocoon that contained Hermes along with them. The rumbles intensified for a moment, and then began to fade as they tunnelled away. 

The binds around her crumbled as they left, and Reyna rose to her feet in one fluid motion, swaying from side to side as the gash on her head sapped her strength. She sighed, and forced herself to eat the crumbled square of ambrosia that she had on her, while she turned her mind inward, finding the seed of magic that her friends had implanted in her. 

She felt the energy surge within her, whisking her away from her failure, hoping that Fortuna would smile more favourably on the others. 

..................................................................................

"Where am I again?" Piper mumbled to herself, looking out over the vast expanse of fields, all of the rows planted with grapevines that were reaching for the sky, curling up the posts. Trees sprouted out of the well worn paths, the dry looking yellow brown grass that lined it looking as if it would be more at home in a desert, when compared to green that surrounded it. Mountains, impressive and imposing rose in the distance, splashes of green covering some parts of it, the stark rock that was underneath brown and dusty looking.

The words that Jason had spoken came back to her in flash. "The Areni region of Armenia. Home to the oldest wineries in the world," he had said, just before they had been sent off on their separate missions. 

She missed him. She missed his strong arms, his bright blue eyes, his long, blond hair. The little staple scar on his upper lip. The new scar from the Celestial Bronze bullet that had scored a new line across his forehead. The way those lips curled into a little smile that lit up here insides like a flame. The way those lips felt when they met hers. When they moved down- 

She broke off that train of thought, somewhat reluctantly, and came back to the problem at hand. 

Her and Jason had had to split up to find Dionysus, who had split himself into two halves. One of these had ended in up in what could only have been described as party central. The other had ended up here. Piper had sighed when she heard. Typical of one god to make things more complicated than they already were. 

She spun round in a slow circle, searching for any sign of the god. As she spun again, there was an muffled boom, a black cloud of smoke rising, plants and stakes flying into the air. A figure stumbled away from the crater that had been formed, purple light flaring as shadows lashed across at the god. The figure that followed danced on the shadows, sending them snaking after the god of wine. Piper's feet moved of their own accord, drawing both Katoptris and the Boread sword. She hurtled towards the mini battle, shouting as you went, charmspeak filling the single word directing it at Seraphina.

"HALT!"

The girl reeled for a moment, pausing, freezing as the unexpected attack took hold of her senses, her shadows unable to move. 

"Mclaren, what are you-"

"RUN, YOU STUPID GOD!"

His legs began to move automatically, the grey-white light from the vines still flowing into him. 

Piper almost let her guard down. She just had to get to him.

A motion in her peripheral vision made her swing the Boread sword automatically - just in time to deflect a shadow that flicked towards her, the darkness and the ice clashing, dark mist rising from where they connected. She opened her mouth to call out again, but a tendril ripped itself free from the one that connect with her sword, splitting itself in half, one strand wrapping around the her other arm, the other covering her mouth.

Damn but this girl learnt fast.

Another one coiled itself round her entire body, mummifying her so only her eyes were unimpaired, her arms and legs locked in the position she'd been just been in. 

So she witnessed a shadow wall rise in front of the god as he ran, and bounced off it, the surface unyielding. Other walls rose up around the fallen being, a lid forming, dropping down, a sarcophagus sealing him in. Seraphina walked towards her coffin of darkness, shooting but the slightest of looks at Piper, blowing a kiss at her as she passed. A flick of her fingers, and a dark hole opened in the air. The cube rose off the ground, and they passed into the portal together, vanishing from sight, the darkness snapping shut with a finality that was lethal. 

The shadows faded, and Piper came down from the battle high, her eyes angry and bitter at her loss. She only hoped her boyfriend was doing better.

.............................................................................

Jason pushed through the crowds the generic club music pumping through the ears, almost deafening him with its intensity. Finding someone in this mass was going to be a needle in a haystack. Well, a pencil. Not that it made much difference.

The crowds of Ibiza chanted along to the music, swaying, gyrating and screaming - some along with everyone else, some to a rhythm only they could hear. The floor was sticky with spilled drinks, the bodies around him brushing closer to him than he would've liked. He'd already been propositioned by members of both genders, and had even been pulled into one boy's arms, before the look on his face had advised him to let go. 

Jason had felt the presence of the god all over the island - but he'd know to come to the party strip to find him. He'd seen the gossamer thin threads of energy leading him here, but they were more tangled and twisted than a broken spider's web, intertwining themselves, glowing with power. They had glowed brighter and brighter with the every passing moment, the emotions of the party fuelling the power Dionysus was receiving to heights anew.

"Why Ibiza?" Jason muttered under his breath. "Why?"

He had rejected his strict Roman heritage for a little more freedom - but this was a little too much for him at moment. 

Now if Piper was here... He smiled at the thought, in spite of what was happening. Dancing with her for seven nights straight - that was something he could really enjoy. 

But instead her was hunting for a party god.

Lights flashed, neon lights and disco balls, blinding flashes in the darkness of the club, luminous paint adding random blazes of colour to the room. 

He sensed the god's presence here. The strongest he'd felt it anywhere. Dionysus - well, the other half of him - had to be here somewhere. The threads that he saw were knitted together more tightly than an hangman's noose.

Jason looked around, again, retreating back a bit, looking for higher ground. His eyes moving rapidly, he quickly saw that there was a flight of stairs leading up to the bathrooms. Darting through the crowd towards the vantage point, he scaled the stairs so that he was halfway up. Looking out over the seething mass, he was about to shake his head - and then he saw them.

He saw Dionysus, dancing in the middle of group of men and women, the silver-white light binding making him glow like a spotlight. Yet the god still looked beaten and battered - as if he'd just stepped off of the battlefield. His eyes flared with purple fire, but his movements were sluggish and stunted, as if he was moving through a thick, potato soup, hitting each and every potato on the way through.

And he saw Carl, the perfect picture of darkness, leaning against a pillar, his dark, dark eyes staring into Jason's blue ones. He gave a little, mocking salute - and before Jason could even move, the club went pitch black, outbursts and cries sounding from the patrons - and even those were muffled, the music fading away.

Jason raised his hand, lightning dancing around his fingertips - but it was sucked away, swallowed into the dark by the blackness, the light and energy vanishing into the absence of light. The only other thing he could see was the purple flame of Dionysus's eyes, and even that faded, leaving only the pinpricks of Carl's eyes to dance in darkness. 

And then they disappeared too, and light returned to the club, the noises of protests changing to happiness, as sound surged back, music pumping through the speakers.

The clubbers kept on dancing, but Dionysus and Carl were gone, the weakened half of the god easy pickings for someone so powerful.

Jason hissed, his stress levels rising, eyes flaring with power as he sought a deserted corner to disappear into with the magic that had been lent to him. 

Why did things never go to plan?


	57. Out Of Reach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More things go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everybody. Little surprise in the next chapter. See you then!

Jason landed in Camp Jupiter, hoping the others had been more lucky than he had been. As his eyes readjusted, he saw that his girlfriend and Reyna had both arrived before him.

Their faces were mirror images of each other - and both of them confirmed what he thought. 

"No luck, either?" Piper said as he walked towards them. 

"Nope. Carl showed up, plunged the club into darkness, and disappeared before I could even try to get to Dionysus." Jason stopped in front of them, slumping slightly. "You two?"

"His counterpart immobilised me, and stole the other half of the wine god before I could even get close. And she had the nerve to blow a kiss at me as she left." Piper's voice was dry.

"I actually got to have a little fight with my two. Managed to slash them up a bit, but it didn't make much of a difference. They still snagged Hermes in the end. Oh, and they told me what they're called. The Neogenoi."

"is that what they named themselves?" Piper frowned. The Neogenoi." She rolled it off her tongue, tilting her head to one side. "That's pretty uninventive."

"No - the gods called them that."

"That explains a lot."

"We're hopelessly outmatched," Jason said, after a moment of pause. "Completely eclipsed. The Neogenoi have power far beyond ours. And I know the gods were severely beaten down, but even then, I was surprised about how little resistance they put up." 

"Hermes didn't even try to escape when Erica and Anastasia captured him."

"And my half of Dionysus seemed to be frozen while Seraphina was chasing him. It's almost as if they were..."

"Terrified?" Reyna smiled sadly. "Broken?"

"Yeah," Piper agreed. 

"I had this discussion with Hermes. From what I could see, they're scared out of their minds."

"And why wouldn't they be?" Jason replied. "The Titans and Typhon came after them. Percy held Manhattan, defeated Kronos, and helped orchestrate the defeat of that storm giant. We destroyed Mount Orthys, and got rid of Krios. The giants and Gaia decide to have their shot at toppling Olympus. Hera goes rogue, Camp Jupiter is attacked, we have to travel to Forbidden Lands, Nico nearly kills himself transporting a statue across the globe, after dropping into Tartarus. Percy and Annabeth follow him down there, we have to fix the god's split personality problem to defeat the giants, and Leo dies killing Gaia - fortunately, he has more than nine lives. Ouranos comes back. Zeus chases after Nico and Will - the latter of which is hosting a Titan, and ends up blowing the Sky to smithereens."

"Your point being?" Reyna asked.

"We've always fought their battles for them - and come out on top, every time. Without fail. No matter what the cost. Now that their enemies have bypassed us, and gone straight for them, the Olympians have no idea what they should be doing. They haven't been beaten for years. The illusion in invincibility has been stripped away."

"Add in the fact that they barely had any warning, and were soundly defeated," Reyna continued, "the picture that forms is not one that's particularly ideal. Instead of fighting with us, they're trembling in their boots."

Piper shrugged. "It doesn't matter what picture forms. We're going to be ones who have to deal with it, either way. Let's just hope that the others are little more successful than we are."

.........................................................................................

The people walked out of the lecture hall, talkingquietly, the gravity of their lecture stifling all of their excitement. Percy and Annabeth stood on one side of the doors, their uniforms disguising the fact that they were really not meant to be there. They kept their eyes averted from the other students, making sure no-one noticed them. 

Will and Nico's spell had dropped them off just outside the National Intelligence University. Located in the Defense Intelligence Agency headquarters, which in turn was in the Joint Base Anacostia-Bolling, Washington D.C. It was both a long and tall building, a white, grey and black structure that was just as severe as its purpose. Built in 1963, it was created to train both military and civilian personnel in military intelligence. An air of purpose and direction permeated the air, both powerful and robust. 

Exactly where a goddess of wisdom and war craft would choose to situate herself. 

Her aura had covered the entire building, so Percy and Annabeth had started at the bottom, and worked their way up the majority of the building, searching for the blonde haired, steel eyed deity. They trawled the hallways, looked inside the classroom, scouring every floor for a trace of the goddess. 

Reaching the 2nd floor, they sensed the presence becoming more controlled, more concentrated, and ever so slightly stronger. They hurried towards it, as swiftly as they could, try not to draw any attention to themselves. They were in a military compound after all. 

Arriving at a lecture theatre, they peered in through the glass, to see a session in full progress, the threads of white and grey light only visible when they reached their target, a women dressed in a grey suit, her grey blonde hair tied back in a severe bun, every single scrap neatly in place. She was lecturing clearly and precisely, every word crisp and articulated, carrying across the room. All of the students were riveted in place, no-one fidgeting or drowsing, all of them staring down at her, the tiered room unnaturally quiet, in light of the number of students in contained. She didn't look at the screen behind her, scanning the hall, meeting all of their eyes, commanding the attention of the room. 

"Typical." Annabeth rolled her eyes. 

"She wouldn't be anywhere else."

Annabeth laced her hand through Percy's, kissing him gently on the cheek. A tingle ran through his entire body. She may have been his first girlfriend - but he really didn't see why he'd want anyone else. They complemented each better than he could've even imagined, and their mutual attraction was stronger than ever. Even if they were on a mission, it was great to be together again.

They waited together, and fortunately for them, the lecture only went on for another fifteen minutes. Once all the students had departed, they slipped in, making their way straight down towards the long desk that dominated the front of the room, and yet looked insubstantial next to the goddess. Athena looked slightly older than usual, the streaks of grey apparent in the usually monotone hair. 

Her eyes flicked towards them, her lips pursing together, her grey eyes narrowing. 

"Daughter. Oh. And you."

"Nice to see you too, Athena," Percy replied. 

"Mother, we need to leave," Annabeth urged, walking towards her. "Those people-"

"The Neogenoi, daughter."

Annabeth wanted to sigh, but the calculating mind that she had inherited from the being in front of her crushed the irritation she felt. 

"Mother. You're already lost once. I know you need time to recover and plan, but you're not safe here."

"Daughter. I am fine here. And I am not returning to face the humiliation of defeat."

"Seriously, Athena?" Percy stepped forward. "You're going to let your pride get in the way of logic?"

The goddess turned back to them, her eyes blazing with grey flames. "Do not question me, Son of Poseidon. I have been the strategist of Olympus, since I sprang forth from the head of Zeus. Do not question my judgement. We will regroup once we have restored ourselves. There is no conceivable way that the Neogenoi can track and find all of us."

"Now that's where you'd be wrong."

Percy and Annabeth whipped around Annabeth's bone sword materialising out of nowhere, while Riptide sprang to its full length in the Son of Poseidon's hand.

Juan and Wilhelm stood at the top of the lecture hall, looking down at the three of them, their eyes glowing with light. 

Percy and Annabeth didn't even have to think - they instinctively dived for Athena, in spite of her anger, knowing they had to get her away as soon as possible. 

A bolt of pure light slammed into the ground right in front of Athena, the shockwave blowing them all backward, the desk being ripped apart by the force of the attack, shades of wood flying everywhere. The demigods rode the shockwave, flipping over to land on their feet, charging towards the stunned goddess who was struggling to rise to her feet, her eyes wide and unfocused, as she lay by the wall. They jumped over the gaping, smoking hole in the floor, speeding to their way towards the fallen deity.

But the Neogenoi were there before them. 

A wall of pure light latticed itself into existence; they slammed into it, bouncing them back towards the hole in the ground - only to land on what seemed to be a floor of solid air. Percy lashed out the barrier - his sword bounced off, springing out of his hand. They scrambled backward, retrieving the lost weapon, frantically looking for a quick way around the obstacle. Juan stood in front of them, the barrier of light distorting him slightly. Wilhelm came to stand next to him, sliding a hand around Juan's waist. The other was by his side, chains of light starting at the tip of each of the digits, the binds trailing behind him to wrap around the prone Athena who was still next to the wall.

The Neogenoi said nothing - they simply gave a little wave, and vanished in the brilliant flash of light that left their opponent's retinas burning. 

Percy and Annabeth simply looked at each other, not needing to say a word either. They simply touched each other, and they spun away, heading straight back to deliver the bad news to the others.

...........................................................................

Frank and Hazel stumbled through the hot, muggy terrain, hoping that they would emerge without any injuries. 

Even demigods had trouble in the rainforest.

They didn't know exactly where they were - only that they were in South America, and in the part of the vast rainforest that was in Argentina. The trees towered over head, the air so humid that Hazel could swear she could see water droplets floating around like a fine mist, even in the intense heat. The sounds of life came from all around them, as the green and brown of their surrounds was generously scattered with reds, yellows, blue, purples and pink, in addition to many other colours she didn't even think had names. 

Snakes flicked their tongues, vanishing into the undergrowth, snaking up trees, disappearing into the branches and leaves. Insects buzzed both in and out of sight, glistening wet spider webs stretching across some of the leafy canopy, the spiders that didn't spin and sit on webs creeping and scuttling around the ground and trees. A foot long centipede darted across the ground in front of them, and cries of primates, the flapping and calling of brightly coloured birds engulfed them into another world, a vast alien hive that existed in its own world, independently of anyone and anything else.

"Why is you father here?" Hazel queried, as she slashed through some vines blocking her way, her rapier shining in the green light. "I'd have expected him to have been in one of the war zones - not in the middle of a rainforest. Not that I'm complaining."

"There are all sorts of wars going on in South America - some drug related, some politically motivated. There are loads of gang conflicts as well. He just needs conflict really - preferably with a little bit of blooshed."

"But there are plenty of other conflicts going on in the world at moment. Why is he here, or all place?"

Frank snorted. "Tactical retreat. He's just lost a battle - so he doesn't want anyone to see him, and he needs time to recover. Where better to hide than a rainforest? And he gets to drain energy from all the conflicts that are dotted all over the country."

"But won't it take him longer to restore himself that way?"

"It'll take a heck of a lot longer. But this way, he has an excuse to hide for a longer period of time. Despite being the god of war, my father isn't very brave."

"You don't say."

"But his plan isn't working very well. I can feel his aggression from here. He's not very good at controlling himself."

"And if you can feel him..."

They continued on in silence for a few more minutes. Hazel led, Frank pointing her in the right direction, as the feeling of his father grew stronger and stronger. 

Then they were out in the open, a small clearing that allowed the sunlight to filter down, the pure unfiltered light a relief, in contrast with the darkened landscape they had trekked through to get there. Clumps of thick, bushy plants dotted the clear area, five or six abandoned huts the only other things in the area. 

"He's here." Frank squinted, looking for traps. "Could you scan the earth and check if he's laid any traps on the ground?"

"Already on it. There's quite a few. Celestial Bronze spears at the bottom of pits, Imperial gold shrapnel mines... He really doesn't want to be disturbed." 

"Well, he's going to have to be. We need to get going."

"Umm, Frank?" Her voice made him pause. "We might be too late already."

"Wh-" The question died on his lips as the he looked at the ground, and saw the vines snaking their into the clearing.

"Get down!" Hazel yelled, dragging a large piece of some semi-precious stone up from the earth, and pulling him down behind it.

The shrapnel from the first explosion rained down, and Frank drew Hazel into him, covering her body with his own - just in case. He wasn't going to lose her here. She'd made it back from the Underworld, and she wasn't going back for a long, long time. Not on his watch.

More explosions filled the air as the trap were set off by the creeping plant life, the sounds of the rainforest changing as primates screamed, fleeing the scene, bird taking to the air in droves to escape the unnatural disturbance.

"They're all done!" Hazel yelled over the end of the last explosion. Frank released her, thanking the thin air that she could sense the precious metals the god would have used to defend himself. They sprung up together, charging round their homemade shield - and saw Rhodes standing before them. Her eyes flashed, the dark red darkening even further as they charged her. 

"Stop."

The single word rang with pure power, as she bought to bear her natural control over the power of necessity, freezing them in place, her red eyes flashing in triumph, as she compelled them to be still. 

Only able to move their eyes, they strained to see past her, and realised that what had remained of the small settlement was now completely overrun with thick, strong vines, the green and brown drowning out any other colour that had been there before. 

Rhodes laughed, as Jesse dragged her back to him with a vine that coiled around her waist, while a Ares sized parcel of tangled greenery was deposited at his feet. They kissed gently, a red light surrounding them as the three beings vanished from view. The second they had gone, Hazel and Frank were once again mobile - but what good would it do them? Their quarry was already gone.

Sighing heavily, the joined hands as the magic rooted inside of them prepared to return them to where they belonged.


	58. Oh No!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, sorry this took so long - had to watch the BRIT Awards last night, so I didn't get a chance to write or edit. Thanks for reading. Have a great day, wherever you are.

Will appeared in the sky. He hadn't particularly bother to check where he was going - he'd just let the magic take him. Now that looked down and around him, he could see that he was somewhere above the ocean near Java, Indonesia. Beneath him, the green foliage of the island was a little way off, and starkly contrasted the concrete brutality of the cities, the air hot and muggy, all surrounded by the ocean. Further afield, he could see the myriads of little and large landmasses that made up the country that he hung above.

Rain poured, an unending deluge of water that pounded down the ground below, the relentless tears of the earth itself, the invisible eyes forever watching and weeping. Lightning split the sky, a great and terrible blade of pure energy and light that blasted through the rain, a gigantic sword cleaving through the air. 

He was unimpressed.

Will could sense the Lord of the Sky. His presence crackled and fizzed with aggression and apprehension. The clouds were dark grey, and loomed overhead, an portent of doom in the dim light. But it was all for show. Zeus was greatly weakened. And that was putting it lightly. The potency behind his presence was all but gone. There was enough for a little bit of fight, but nothing substantial. 

So he was effectively useless in a fight. 

Great. 

Will noted that the King of the Gods was projecting his aura in all direction equally in order to make it difficult to find him. He almost smirked. Playing hide and seek seemed to be a speciality of the gods - and between Zeus and Ares, he couldn't decide who was more proficient. 

He extended his senses, exerting his godly gifts to the maximum, searching for the unwelcome, familiar presence, locating him within moments. Setting off in the direction that he felt him the strongest, Will cloaked himself in magic, speeding towards his arch nemesis, the being who'd tried to kill him, tried to have him killed, and had then proceeded to make his friends' lives a misery for the best part of several months. 

Why was he doing this again? 

Better the devil you know, and all that. Add in the fact that not all the gods were completely guilty, and he had reason to try to do something. Nevertheless, Zeus was one of the last people he wanted to save. But everyone had their tasks - and this was his. He would complete it to the best of his abilities, but he was no martyr. If Zeus got taken out... Well. He wasn't sure who'd really be crying for him. Not even Hera was that affectionate to her husband - unless they were doing something spiteful together. 

He saw the figure in the clouds, seated on a throne hewn from clouds the colour of pewter. His godly eyes picked out the pain and defeat that Zeus was trying to conceal. His posture was rigid, his eyes darting around the clouds, hands clenching at the armrests of his throne, feet planted firmly on the cloud floor. His hair was dishevelled, his armour crooked and half-destroyed, little cuts and bruises marring every exposed piece of skin. 

He looked pitiful, posing on his false throne, bolts of lighting and strings of grey white light flowing into him, trying to restore him. As he approached, Will decided it would be better to let Zeus know he was coming. He released the magic that hid him from sight, and watched as the god's eyes widened, a pathetic spark of lightning crackling in between his forefinger and thumb.

"It's only me," Will announced, stopping in front of the god. 

As expected, Zeus's eyes turned dark and hateful. Will wanted to laugh - what exactly was the Lord of the Sky going to do? He could have beaten him when he was a full power - what would it take to destroy him now? Little more than a flick of his fingers? A wave of his hand? He didn't know - and he resisted the part of him that wanted to find out. 

"What are you doing here, brat?" the god snapped at him. 

"You need to-"

"Oh I know. You're here to gloat. Did you enjoy looking at the ruins of Olympus? Did you laugh as you saw the remains of our thrones, and dance through the fires that burnt where the temples and gardens once stood? Did you-"

"Shut up, Zeus. We're not as immature as you. I'm simply here to take you back to relative safety. We need to go before-

"The Neogenoi show up?" Zeus rose from his throne, his eyes sparking. "I'm sure it won't take them long to arrive, now that you're here."

"What do you-" Will stopped mid-sentence, and rolled his eyes. "Are you seriously implying that we're working with them?"

"Well, you were working against-"

The look on Will's face stopped him dead. 

"You really are as stupid and pathetic as you look. I can't even begin to-" Will just shook his head. "You're a paranoid, delusional fool - that I have to save. Come on - we need to get going. Before they actually show up. Because you're useless in a fight and I don't know if I can-"

He sensed it a moment before it struck.

He flung Zeus out of the way with a thought, and moved himself away in a heartbeat. Time froze where he once had been, a slice of the swirling air and clouds, including the ridiculous throne captured in a frame. 

He turned to see Marianne and Abydos floating above him, the girl's hand extended, bending time to her will with what seemed to be relative ease. He felt the tug of Abydos, and watched as rain and lightning bent itself towards him, only to be consumed by the demigod as the touched his skin.

"I take it you're not going to make this easy and give him to us?" Marianne asked.

"Sorry. Although part of me would love to, it's in my best interests to take him back with me."

"We really don't want a fight," Abydos replied, his voice carrying clearly though the storm.

Will let his power flow through him, his eyes gleaming gold, as the Lord of the Sky cowered behind him. 

"Well, you've got one."

.................................................................................

Nico landed in the small village that sat on the edge of Ethiopia. The thatched houses were beautiful in their own unique way, fitting in with the landscape rather than dominating it. Amidst the green that stretched for miles on end were patches of yellow grass, and mountains that rose in the distance, the great natural structures that had stared down on the plains before them for so long, and would continue to stare down for so much longer. 

He sensed the life that this place had, the vitality and the natural, easy feel to the world, mirrored by the painted blue of the sky, and the clouds that had seemingly been whipped into shape by some invisible whisk in the air. 

But this was not what he was here to see.

He turned towards the dwelling, meeting the eyes of the villagers that had come out to witness the strange apparition that had landed before them. They did not bow to him, and instead continued to watch him curiously - before one of them, a young girl walked forward, and looked him directly in the eye. She took his hand in hers, a lead him forward, somehow knowing what he had come to see. 

"Can you get rid of her?" she asked. "She's really quite a nuisance. She followed around the wedding procession yesterday, making everybody uncomfortable because she kept scowling the entire time."

Nico responded, not even realising that he speaking the native language. "I know. Don't worry, I'll try to get her way from here as quickly as possible."

Even if the child hadn't decided to take him directly to his charge, he would've been able to find her quite easily anyway. Right next to the cattle pen, where a herd of cows stood, lowing softly, there was an hut, made of thatched grass that looked hideously out of place. The straw was pure white, and the entire structure was trimmed with gold, curtains made of peacock feathers obscuring the doorway and windows. Lines of grey-white energy trailed from the cattle, and flowed into the hut.

"Thank you," Nico said, releasing the child's hand, and ushering her along. From what he could sense, and had been sensing for a while now, the Queen of Heaven was pissed off. The thought brought a little smile to his face. 

Poor Hera. 

Flicking way the weak and ineffective barrier that she had placed around her little fortress, he brushed the feathers aside, and stepped into the sterile looking room, the only colour in the room being the golden chair on which Hera sat. 

The goddess' hair was black, streaked with grey and tumbled loosely around her shoulders. Her eyes flashed with malice, but lacked the strength to actually act. She was dressed in white, the eyes and colour of peacocks making patterned appearances all over her clothes. 

She tried staring Nico down. He simply watched her, finding it amusing that she would even try to have a bravado showdown, considering the situation she was in. She looked away first, trying to give the semblance that she was staring straight through him. He wanted to laugh, but thought it would be inappropriate. 

"What do you want?" Her voice was aloof and harsh.

Nico didn't waste any time, not willing to take his time with vindictive goddess. 

"You're going to probably be captured or killed if you stay here any longer. You need to come with me."

"I would never go anywhere with you. You're a horrible mutant who does not belong in this world. I sooner trust the Neogenoi than go with you."

"Even when you include that fact that your first trip with them might be your last?"

"As long as it has nothing to do with you - certainly."

Nico, bored with this conversation already, moved towards her, hand outstretched, ready to transport her back to Camp. The goddess gave a snarl of rage and vanished from sight. He sighed. She couldn't have gone far - not in her condition. A few hundred miles, maybe. 

No sooner had the thought finished crossing his mind did Hera reappear - ten metres away. 

He was outside in an instant, sensing trouble. 

Trouble today came in form of Suketh and Quinn, who were standing a little away from the goddess of marriage.

Suketh noticed Nico, his ever changing lips curving into a smile. 

"Is this going to happen?" the child of Chaos asked.

Nico smiled. "Unfortunately."

"You would protect her?" Quinn's face was impassive.

"Only because I have to."

......................................................................................

There was no time for draw swords, spears, or any other weapons. Instinct and magic were the weapons of choice here, and both sides were wielding it with all their might. 

Will dodged another time freezing wave from Marianne, an send a volley of pure bolts of light and fire into the air at her. Half of them reached her, and she froze them in time clenching her hand together, crushing them to dust that sparkled. One of them that were was slightly behind the others managed to slip through, slamming into her, sending her head over heels. The other half were drawn towards Abydos, who would've absorbed them - had Will not snapped his fingers, detonating the attack in front of him. The explosion and the shockwaves forcing him backward, although he sucked part of it in anyway. 

He glanced around for a moment, to check where Zeus was, and found him moving deeper into the clouds, but not so deep that Will couldn't see him. 

A fist connected with chest, and he tumbled backward, head over heels, just as Marianne had done a moment earlier. Unlike her, however, he used it to his advantage. A miniature solar flare condensed itself into existence at his feet, and as he spun over the second time, he blasted the son of Tartarus with the heat. Unaware of how quickly he could respond, his foe was caught off guard, and sent backward in spray of heat, light and fire. 

As Abydos dropped through the air, he felt the time bending itself around him, and managed to turn just enough to see Marianne glaring at him, her hands raised, as the air rippled, and his body became sluggish, refusing to obey him as he wished it would. 

And then he moving downward, sucked towards the spiral of void that Abydos had summoned from his hand, a purple black tornado that howled, battering him as it dragged him towards the demigod. His rage growing, he drew on more power, rays of pure light shooting from his body, piercing through the tornado, the clouds, and the sea below, the water hissing and steaming. The light expanded to a ball around him, shielding him from the tornado, and breaking the time distortion that surrounded him. Deciding to employ a different tactic, he cupped his hand around his mouth, and shouted into it, capturing the sound. Dividing it in two, he sent pure, ear-shattering sound waves pulsing from his hands, causing the two Neogenoi to clutch their skulls, as blood began to run from their ears and noses. 

He had to get to Zeus soon. He was holding his own for now, but for how long that would last was something he didn't particularly want to find out.

................................................................................

Nico dodged through another hail of what he could only describe as chaos missiles, and snapped his fingers, a spiral of dark rock slamming into Suketh's side, sending him flying - only to come face to face with gigantic drakon, that hissed at him, slamming its tail into the space where he had been, blowing fire and acid at him. A shadow disk sliced off the monster's head, and it evaporated into thin air, becoming a white cloud that reformed into snarling hellhound the size of small catamaran. 

He dodged the crisscrossing beams of energy that flew from Suketh's hands, and with a flick of his finger sent a curl of blue-black flame at the beast as it bounded towards him, incinerating it in an inferno of flames, beast howling as it became a fine ash. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as beams from the child of Chaos touched the ground, twisting and distorting the earth into random, convoluted shapes that he could not have described to anyone in less than ten minutes. 

Creation and Chaos. Why him?

And all the while, Hera was cowering in the background, not even trying to help. They'd taken the fight away from the village, the New Moon not wanting the villages to lose everything they had worked so hard to create. Since then, they'd turned the surrounding area into what could only be described as a wasteland. Burnt, desolate and ruined, the grassland resembled a battle zone - of a battle that had been going on for a month.

It was tough - but he could hold his own.

A blast of energy slammed into him, tossing him into the air. A direct attack from Quinn. She hadn't employed that tactic before, and it worried him that she was using it now. 

They must be getting impatient - or they weren't confident that they could win this fight. Either way, the outcome wasn't going to be pleasant. Desperate people did desperate things, and the last thing he need was an attack that would take out the region. They had all been quite controlled with their attacks, but he didn't know how much longer this would last. 

This had to end now. 

Unsurprisingly, he was not the only one that had come to this conclusion. 

As he turned in midair, he saw the two of them raise their hands, power rippling from the outstretched limbs, the dimensions and planes distorting as they prepared themselves for a potent assault.

But the attack was not directed at him. 

The energy of Creation and Chaos lanced from their palms and fingertips, streaking through space with a shrieking screech, the world blazing with brilliance, multicoloured from Quinn, dark brown, black and crimson red from Suketh, hurtling, hurrying towards the Queen of the Heavens. 

Nico's eyes widened slightly. The amount of energy that was being sent her way would most likely reduce her to shade of her former self. In the condition she was in, it could reduce her to the state Gaia, Kronos and Ouranos were now - a thousand particles that had no chance of reforming.

He sighed inwardly - but he knew what he had to do.

He moved.

.........................................................................................

Will flinched as a wave of discomfort and pain slammed into him, distracting him from his own fight as he felt his boyfriend's pain shoot through him.

They had reduced their mental link to minimum, knowing that the potential fight that they were going to have would be painful. He'd been feeling twinges of pain, stabs of discomfort - but nothing like this. This was agony. Pure, undiluted agony.

In that moment, his mind was made up. His eyes blazed, burning golden, shining, two suns that blazed through the grey rain. He blasted off, not thinking, hoping that he'd get there before whatever was happening was finished, a golden streak that vanished into the distance before anyone could even blink.

Abydos and Marianne stood there in shock, their hands raised for the next attack. This had been a difficult fight, and not one they were sure they could win. And then he'd upped and left. Just like that.

"Umm what?" Abydos said.

"Let's not look the gift horse in the mouth." Marianne turned towards where they had last seen Zeus. 

"It's time to retrieve that god." 

.............................................................................................

Nico stood in front of Hera, taking the attack onto himself. It hurt.

More so than when he'd been stabbed by Thanatos. More than when he'd been dragging the Athena Pathenos across the world. More than when he'd been human, and walking through Tartarus. 

But he still held on. 

He had managed to summon enough magic to deflect some of the attack, but there hadn't been enough time for him to have mounted a proper defence. 

Nico knew this was going to end badly. But at least it was up to him to decide how it was going to end.

The magic he and Will had employed to spirit the Olympians away required you to touch them to activate it. Magic released could be intercepted, altered, or even traced. Physically transferring magic lessened these risks considerably, and had been the most plausible option. But as with all magic, it required concentration. And Nico knew that could not maintain his shield, and send Hera home at the same time. 

Hera was literally crouched behind him, her arms covering her head, whimpering. 

He sighed, in spite of the pain, and blaze of light that filled his vision. 

"Bye, Will," he whispered, and kicked out backward, sending the goddess flying with his foot, giving himself that one last pleasure, as she sparkled and disappeared, before the energy slammed into him at full force, causing everything to go black.

........................................................................

Will howled as he felt Nico's pain, the sound echoing for miles, any living creature within range of the main blast flinching, covering their ears from his rage.

Pinpointing his boyfiend's location, and no longer worrying about arriving unannounced, he vanished, the light from the transportation glowing like a supernova.

............................................................................................

"The other one's coming. We've lost her. We need to move."

"Let's take him with us."

"What?"

"He survived that attack. He's hurt, but not as badly as he should be. We need to know more about him. These two seem to be the only ones that are able to stop us. If we have one, maybe we can use that. Or at least learn what we're up against."

"You make a good point." Suketh sighed. "Right then. Grab one of his arms. Let's go. Now."

......................................................................................

Will appeared, the heat of radiating from him exceeding anything a human furnace could manage, lighting whatever plants were left in the area on fire. He spun round, using his eyes to look for the being whose mind he suddenly could not sense, the other half to him that had grown so accustomed to having in his mind, that it felt like he was missing part of himself. 

He knew. But he looked anyway, his heart pounding, hoping, praying to no-one in particular that everything was alright.

In the end he stopped, and fell to his knees, roaring a single word at the sky, as the sun shone brighter in his rage, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"NICO!"

But there was no answer.


	59. Only Love Can Hurt Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take an interesting turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My stories tend to evolve. That's all can really say. Oh, and would anyone be interested in me having a Twitter account? Leave your thoughts below.

The others were still milling around the waiting for the last two members of their company, when Will returned, in a dry blast of searing heat. He glowed, a molten gold being that made him look like the surface of the sun, his eyes furious and hard, sparking with power. The others backed off, covering their eyes, unable to see, the hairs on their body crisping, as they retreated from the heat.

"Will, calm down!" Percy yelled, as they backed off, as the shied away from the pillar of pure rage in front of them, the sun scorching down on them in response to his emotions, making the sky unnatural pale and bright.

Will didn't seem to hear him, and simply blazed brighter, the temperature rising rapidly as both he and Sun shared his wrath, their uncontrollable anger beating down mercilessly. 

And then the heat was fading, the temperature rapidly dropping as a hemisphere of silver formed itself around the furious deity. The demigods sagged dripping with sweat, the immediate threat gone - and yet the sun continued to emit harsh waves of scalding light, an golden ocean of raw, untamed energy.

Artemis stepped through them, ignoring them all, heading straight through the barrier to confront Will. He stood there, unseeing, completely ignoring her as the golden light played around him, dancing through his hair, playing around his fingertips, shining from his eyes like lasers. Seemingly unaffected, the goddess walked up to him, touching him on the shoulder. He jerked slightly, his hand moving round - and stopping when he realised who it was. 

She said something to him, the words inaudible to them. Will nodded, and the light went out of his eyes, retreating back into him, his eyes returning to their normal blue and gold, but with a fiery pupil that glowed, a two heavenly bodies blazing with his emotions. The sunlight faded back to normality in an instant, but the heat lingered, a reminder of the power that was now contained in the once-mortal being in front of them.

"Will?" Percy asked, again, cautiously this time, as they all moved towards him slowly. "What happened?"

Will looked directly at them - and in that moment they instinctively knew. The normally calm, serene face was full of mixture of worry, fear and anger, an unpleasant trio that did not suit the gentle Will Solace at all. 

"Nico... Nico..." Tears began the roll down his face, and he simply couldn't go on. He buried his hands in his face his emotions overwhelming him entirely, despair beating at him with the authority of a bass drum. How could everything have gone so terribly wrong? 

He just stood there, silent sobs wracking his body, as Hazel and Jason rushed over to him, trying to comfort him, and knowing in the depths of their heart that they could not. It didn't really make a difference. The connection in his mind was so muted that he wasn't even sure it was there anymore. It was like losing a part of himself, a part so important that it was almost impossible to function without it. Even when they'd shut each other out from their respective minds, he'd still been there, a constant, everlasting presence that he had loved and cherished above everything else - even his own life. 

What was life without Nico di Angelo, his New Moon, the only other being in the world that made him complete?

He was so alone now, so full of anger towards the Neogenoi, who had done... What had they done to Nico? The thought of him in any type of trouble or pain sent a chill down his spine, more tears leaking from eyes, the silent sobs becoming more frequent as he rode the wave of emotions, his heart aching as if someone was trying to dig it out of his chest with spoon. 

He felt someone come right up in front of him, putting their hands on his shoulders.

"Will." Percy's voice was shaky, but he managed to hold it steady for him. "Will. We need to know what happened. I can't imagine how hard this is for you... Annabeth and I have been forcibly separated on only three occasions - when she was kidnapped saving me from the manticore, when I was snatched by Hera, and finally when she was searching for the Athena Parthenos. We may not have been dating the first time, but it still hurt. The other two times... well, I know how I felt. But you and Nico... there's just something about the two of you, something so natural and idealistic that tells me that this is hurting you even more than your tears are showing."

Will looked up, his eyes blurry, meeting the demigod's worry filled, and yet resilient gaze. 

"We need your help, Will. I don't know how we're going to find him, but we are definitely going to. And even if we can't fight them for you, we will be there with you every step of the way. Nobody cares for Nico as much as you do - but the rest of us still care a hell of a lot. So... shall we get on with this?"

Will still felt shattered. Percy really had no idea how he felt. This was literally the worst he'd ever felt in his life. It was the not knowing that really killed him. The not knowing where Nico was, or whether he was still... alive or not made him feel more emotions than he'd ever felt before. It was dark spiral that devoured him, eating away at his very being. 

But he needed to be strong. As Percy said, they needed to know one way or the other. Whether he alive or not, they needed to find Nico.

And if he wasn't okay...

He pushed down the black, fiery rage that rose within him, and stood up straight, gently shaking off Hazel and Jason, grateful that he had such good friends. He needed to pull himself together. He smiled as he thought about what Nico would say if he saw him crying. The thought almost made him smile.

Firstly, however, he needed to check whether or not anything about their plan had gone smoothly.

"Did we actually save anyone? I left Zeus when I felt that Nico was in pain, and when I got back, him and the Neogenoi that were chasing him were long gone."

All their faces darkened, especially Artemis's and Annabeth's. 

"Yeah. We did." Hazel looked unusually irritated, the look masking her worry that had been previously there. "My brother," she faltered for a second, and then recomposed herself, visibly stiffening, "managed to succeed."

Will's heart fell slightly, and the darkness within him rose up, along with his magic and power; he forced it down once more, hoping that he could keep himself under control. 

"So the only Olympian we managed to save was Hera?" 

"A wonderful result," Reyna said dryly. "The obnoxious Queen of Olympus."

"What about Demeter and Hephaestus?"Will asked, remembering that the other two gods were still unaccounted for. 

"I found them as well," Artemis replied. "We sent a small group of demigods to find Demeter, and we contacted Leo and Calpyso to retrieve Hephaestus. Fortunately, we were right in our predictions, and the two of them are now safely on their way here." Her tone changed. "They are grateful that we are looking out for them. Unlike someone I could mention."

"We had to leave Apollo with her." Piper rolled her eyes. "She kept trying to summon up some power to smite us, or something. Fortunately, she weaker than she's ever been, so that attempt wasn't too successful -but she did manage to send us flying. So I charmspoke her into submission, and left Apollo with her for when it wears off. We tried to talk to her, tried to get any information out of her - but she's being rather uncooperative."

"So now that we're saved her, what are we going to do with her?" Frank asked. "She's made it quite clear that she doesn't want to help us - under any circumstances."

"It doesn't matter whether she doesn't want to help us." Will's voice was icy cold. 

"She won't have a choice."

...................................................................................

The goddess was in a small villa that was set a little away from the main complex that was New Rome. 

They heard her screaming and shouting from hundred metres off, her voice echoing and ringing in their ears. 

"For goodness's sake." Annabeth shook her head. "What the hell is wrong with her?"

"What's not wrong with her?" Jason replied, sounding deadly serious. 

He didn't have time to wait. He needed to find Nico - and Hera might have some clues about where he had gone. Or at least be able to tell him what happened. Or give them some insight into their foes. 

Will let the power swell, and walked forward, disappearing before his foot even hit the ground, and reappearing in the villa, looking at the awful scene in front of him. 

He was standing in the main room, of the villa, a simple room that could be personalised by anyone who wanted to move. A simple, and yet elegant rectangular table had stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by six high backed chairs with tasteful red upholstery that had complemented the dark brown wood perfectly. A ornate wooden cabinet, carved with intricate patterns, the front of the cabinet made of frosted glass had stood in the corner, containing cutlery, plates and crystal goblets. The carpet had been a clean, unmarred cream and maroon pattern, and the walls the same cream that was the to be found on the floor. He'd been in this room, before, in happier times. 

The room, at this moment in this time, was wreck. 

The carpet had scorch marks splattered across it, and was strewn with a million splinters of wood and glass, the latter glistening in the pleasant light, the source of which had somehow miraculously survived the devastation wrought on this room. The paint on the walls had bubbled and was sliding off, chucks of it missing completely, exposing the brickwork underneath.

Hera's eyes flashed with jealousy and pride, as she launched a bolt of peacock coloured energy at the god in front with her, who deflected it with bored twist of his fingers. Will reached out with his mind, suppressing the magic with his mind; it fizzled out into a mass of beautiful sparks. 

She whipped around, her black hair fanning around her face, her eyes filling with even more hatred.

Will stood before he glaring right back, his stare even more intense than hers. Yet she stood her ground, fiercely defiant.

"I'm not going to mince words with you. Are you going to help us, or not?"

Hera's eyes flashed with malice. "I'll never help you with anything. You and your long gone tramp of a boyfriend are nothing to me! Why he saved me, I'll never know. I'd have preferred to be dead than be indebted to that ridiculous little poof-"

Her words died in her throat, as she looked into Will's eyes. Now she took a step back, realising that she might have finally overstepped the mark. 

"You finally got her to shut up." Apollo sighed with relief, running his hand through his hair. "I never thought it would end, her jabbering on like that." When Will didn't respond, he actually looked at Will, and his expression changed. "Son?"

Will's eyes burned a new colour. A dark gold, so dark that it was almost brown-black smouldered in his eyes, as he waved his hand, a circle of fire springing up around the goddess incinerating the carpet from where it rose. The flames danced, black, dark gold and bronze, malevolent and twisted ifrits that reach out for the cruel being they encircled. 

She screamed and Apollo started forward. "Will-"

He raised a hand, silencing his father with the simple gesture. 

"What happened to Nico?" His voice sounded a million miles away, and was odd even to his ears. Flat, brutal and cold - and yet he didn't care. 

Hera flinched away from him, raising invisible magic barriers to defend herself. Will fluttered his fingers, and a flame leapt from the circle, catching her on the shoulder, burning straight through her dress and the hair that was there, searching for the pale flesh underneath. The flesh sizzled as it ate through the muscle and fat, evaporating the blood, searing the bone. She screamed, a true scream of pure terror and pain, as the flame died, the scent of burnt flesh filling the air, a poisonous and yet sweet smell that made Apollo take a step back, covering his mouth and nose.

"What exactly happened to Nico?"

His voice still retained its earlier tone. Somewhere, somewhere in his mind, in a little, dark corner far, far away, something cried out to him, telling him that he shouldn't be doing this.

He really didn't care.

"I don't know." Her face twisted into a sneer, in spite of the pain. "The little bastard kicked me and I was transported-"

She howled again, collapsing on the floor in a heap, as a fireball ripped itself free from the circle and slammed itself straight into her shin, the white bone instantly exposed, ichor flowing over the wound.

"He saved you. Do not insult him."

Hera writhed on the floor, her mouth open wide, spewing venom from her lips in her fury and agony.

"I HOPE HE'S DEAD! I HOPE HE DIED SCREAMING AND ALONE! I HOPE YOU STAND OVER HIS BODY AND WEEP, YOU WRETCHED-"

She screamed again as the heat intensified, tongues of flame lashing and clawing at her. The flames became perfectly straight, as if they were coming from a blowtorch, and began move inward, a dark golden flower closing over to seal her fate.

"No." The cry began as a mumble, rising with each letter that passed her lips. "No. Nononononono NO!"

The flames continued to move relentlessly, as the black, fiery rage that swirled within Will danced for joy at the spectacle that was unfolding in front of him.

A jumble of words fell out of the goddess's mouth, as true fear, something she had not felt in thousands of year found her, an insane, potent drug that gripped her. "No! I swear I don't know anything- He was fighting them, he was doing well, they looked surprised, pleasedon'tburnme, they tried to kill me, he stepped in the way, pleasestopohpleasestop, I hid behind him, hekickedme, transportingmehere, I swear I don'tknowIdon'tknow, I didn't tell them anything, Ididn'tspeaktothem, theydon'tknowweleftourweaponswithHestia, thenIwasgone, thenIwashere-"

The flames stopped, halting in their passage downward, but their intensity did not fade, the heat still pulsing through the room like a heartbeat.

"What do mean?"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you-"

The flames began to move again - she screamed once more, the sound of wounded animal piercing through his ears. But he was immune to her cries.

They stopped once more, little more than foot above her, their wicked intent smouldering.

"I do not want your thanks. All I want to know is about the weapons."

"The weapons?" Sweat beaded her forehead, her eyes wild, the voice emitting from her throat, hoarse and strained. 

Weapons. Weapons could give them an edge over the Neogenoi. He knew he couldn't fight them alone. Without Nico, their chances of even standing against them were lessened greatly. With the weapons of the gods, maybe, just maybe...

"You said that you left them with Hestia?"

"When they arrived, we fought them with everything they had. But it was no use." Her voice choked on the words. "We had to retreat. But we planned to regroup later and fight again. As no-one really pays any attention to Hestia, we thought it would be best that she took our arsenal with her when she fled."

"What weapons does she have with her?"

"The Master Bolt, Ares's sword and shield, my staff, Dionysus's cudgel-"

She carried on, while Will ignored her. Those should be useful enough.

"Where is she?"

Hera's eyes shifted from side to side.

"I-"

"If you are going to say that you can't tell, I wouldn't bother finishing that sentence. Because if you do-"

The flames jerked down another inch.

"She's at the oldest known hearth in the world!" Hera screamed. "She's at the site of one of the first fires that was ever made!"

Will stared down at her for a moment. She was pitiful. A nuisance. Something that needed to be removed. She'd insulted Nico, even after he'd saved her, wrecked a house, been abusive towards Apollo, his father... and that was only today. If he included all of her past crimes, especially the ones she had committed recently... 

The darkness rose within him, his power flaring-

A hand touched his shoulder.

He looked around - and blue eyes stared into his dark gold ones.

"Will."

They locked eyes for a moment, father and son, words completely unnecessary. He saw himself reflected in the blue, a figure wreathed in dark golden and black flames, little bronze ones jumping out on the odd occasion. His eyes were a dark golden, heavy, menacing and powerful. 

But what was more disturbing was that all off his friend's standing behind him. How long they had been standing there, he didn't know. 

But the looks on their expressions told him they'd been there long enough. 

He'd never wanted anyone to be scared of him, except for those that would wish him harm.

Only Artemis didn't look in any way that was either perturbed or disturbed. Her expression was one that he recognised, but had never had directed at him before. Such intense pity, a genuine feeling of intense sorrow for another person.

For some reason, that hurt even more.

He snapped his fingers sharply, and his divine eyes noted his friends flinch slightly at the sound.

The flames extinguished themselves, leaving the room darkened and strangely empty. He did not look at the goddess who was lying on the floor. 

He couldn't even turn around to face those who stood behind him.

"I'll be back with the cache soon."

Someone started to say his name. But he was gone, vanishing silently, leaving them all behind, wondering whether he hadn't just made himself the loneliest person in the world.


	60. Only Love Can Hurt Like This II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings - and explanation on Will's craziness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I surprise myself.Don't where this came from - but I like it.

Will vanished for sight, ignoring his friends who called out after him. Hera was still lying on the floor, the smell of her burning flesh and carpet saturating the air, her breath coming out in short, sharp gasps, the remnants of the ring of fire that had surrounded her still smouldering. 

"Apollo-" Reyna faltered, not quite knowing what to say. 

"What I think she means to say, brother," said Artemis dryly, "is why didn't you stop him long before it went this far?" She tilted her head to one side. "You do owe them an explanation."

There was a hardness to Apollo's eyes that surprised the assorted demigods. He was normally so fun filled and calm - but at this very moment in time, he looked like a predator. His stare was glacial, reminding them all subconsciously that he was the twin of Artemis of all, a goddess famous for the ability to stop people dead in their tracks with a glare. But they were accustomed to her by now. 

They hadn't quite envisioned that he was capable of making such an expression, and seeing it, they were more disturbed than if Artemis had been pointing her bow at them with same expression. 

"Someone was going to have to do that to her eventually. I doubt she'd have been so forthcoming about the weapons cache otherwise."

"But why did you have let Will do that?" Reyna finally found her voice, the immobility she had been struck with, all but vanished. The others were still trying process what they had just witnessed, having come in just in time to see the second fireball cause Hera to collapse to the ground. 

All of them had wanted to say something. All of them had wanted to rush over, and tell him stop, to tell him to get a hold of himself, to ask him what the hell he thought he was doing. But they hadn't been able to do it. 

The figure before them had been wreathed in dark gold flames, the indomitable, dark presence that was alien to them, a stranger possessing their friend's body. 

Yet they all knew it was Will. A side of him they hadn't seen before, a terrifying entity, so focused on its work that it completely ignored their entry to the room. But it was the reflection in the shards of glass that truly disturbed them. His emotion, or rather the lack of them, in conjuction with his menacing dark gold eyes had scared them all witless, even if they didn't want to admit it. Facing down giants, Titans and monsters were one thing. Handling them was a matter of simplicity. You fought them. They fought you. Whoever was smarter and more original came out on top. 

But how could they combat this new darkness that had overcome their friend?

They couldn't stop him. Whatever he had become (even they couldn't completely understand it yet), he was so powerful that even gods we no problem for him to handle. And from the sounds of it, the only reason he had lost Zeus was because he'd left to go to help Nico. The implications of this were vast, and when they considered the scene they had just seen, terrifying.

Which is why they wanted to know why Apollo would even let his son stray down this path.

"Why, Apollo? You could've stopped him."

Apollo met her gaze, his eyes unforgiving. He gestured to Hera, who still lay on the floor, moaning. 

"The Will you and I both know would never have done something like this. But the Will that just left isn't the Will you know. That is a broken Will, a Will lost in a current of grief and pain."

"That still doesn't explain why-"

"That was going to happen sooner or later."

"What do mean?" Percy asked defensively. 

"He would've taken that rage out on someone eventually. It was simply there, from the second he lost Nico, waiting for him to acknowledge it, waiting for him to allow it free reign, anticipating the moment when it would get to lash out at someone, something - just so that he could feel better. Simply so that he could feel that he was doing something."

"Normally, if someone felt like this, it wouldn't be so much of a problem. But when said person is a deity, and one more powerful than even we the gods can ever be, imagine the havoc he could wreak if he let himself be consumed by his anger."

"You're saying... he might cause a lot of destruction?" Piper had a sceptical look on her face. "This is Will we're talking about."

"Grief and pain change people. Especially when those emotions are attached to something or someone that you hold dear. And losing Nico has torn Will apart in ways no-one but him could understand."

He held up hand to stop Annabeth from speaking. 

"Your previous situations are incomparable to this one."

"How?" The blonde stepped forward, her grey eyes challenging. "How is it any different? I love Percy, but I'd never do that to anyone just to find him!"

"Really?" He stared at her intently. "I was still the sun when Hera kidnapped him. I saw the way that you looked at Jason when he first arrived. But even so," he continued, "this is not the same situation." 

"Why not?"

"Because of what Aphrodite said to me." He looked from face to face meeting every single one of their gazes without flinching.

"One of the reasons she's so interested in them is because they are star-crossed lovers."

"Oh come on," Frank said instantly. "That's a story. A myth for people all over the world! One true love and all that stuff."

"Did she really say that?" Piper said. The others looked at her when she finished uttering the simple sentence. There was no indication that she joking in the slightest. She looked deadly serious, scarily so. 

"So I take it star-crossed lovers, one true love, all that stuff really exists then?" Jason asked her, tentatively. 

"They certainly do." She paused.

"Explain it to them." Apollo didn't sound like he was making a request.

"Star-crossed lovers and one true loves are exactly the same thing. Two or more people that are truly meant for each other. They may find other lovers, may end up with other partners if they never meet. But they'll always feel empty, a longing for something that they can't quite understand, and never will - until they meet the person they're destined for. Other people can find happiness with multiple different people, and be satisfied, even if they didn't end up with the person they necessarily wanted to. But not star-crossed lovers."

"So why does that make them special?" Hazel asked, confused. 

"The love they possess for each other is instinctive, whether they want to acknowledge it or not. It is their choice whether it develops into a relationship. But they will always regret it if they don't. If they do however... Well, the love that bonds them transcends everything else. They're so secure in their relationships that the majority of them don't even care if the other person hooks up with other people. It's literally a force of nature. A feeling so intense that I personally consider it dangerous."

"So, how many star-crossed lovers are there in the world? A few thousand?"

"No, Hazel. There are very few. I think there are, on average between ten and twenty sets of them at a time. Not all of them are just couples; there are a few threes, and one four at the moment." She paused, her next words deliberate and strong.

"But there has never been an pair of deities who fitted this category."

"They're the first star-crossed lovers who are immortal?" Reyna said in disbelief. 

"The gods are not known for their lasting relationships, or for their fidelity." Artemis finally spoke, after having being silent for so long. "Remember, they were mortal first." She crossed to Hera, and laid a finger on her forehead, screwing up her face in distaste. The goddess fell asleep instantly, her face still contorted in pain. "I'd never thought I'd hear the end of those whimpers."

"So what's the problem with all this? What does this have to do with anything?" Percy asked, asking the question they all wanted to know the answer to.

"Star-crossed lovers are literally the couples you love to hate - simply because they're so in tune with each other, there's practically no trouble between them, and if there is, it's resolved quite quickly. But when their other half is threatened, or in danger, there is nothing they won't do to get them back. Or avenge them."

"Wars have been started over the threatening or the taking of a star-crossed lover," Apollo continued. "But when one has died... Well, you remember, don't you sister?"

"Atlantis." Her eyes flashed. "The city that sank when someone killed the star-crossed lovers of a daughter of Poseidon."

"Wait, Atlantis existed?" Jason looked disturbed.

"Existed is the right word. When her boyfriend and girlfriend were wrongfully killed by the government of the country, she went into a rage, and lost complete control of her powers. She broke the island to pieces and drowned it tidal waves, and with her last breath summoned a storm that even scared Poseidon." 

"My mother said they were dangerous if threatened but she didn't mention this." Piper frowned. "Why haven't we heard of this before?"

"But you have." The goddess of the Hunt smiled, a cold look that was disturbing fitting for the young face it was on. "You've heard of The Flood, haven't you?"

There was silence as they all took it in. 

"So imagine if Will," Apollo said, "loses control completely, or finds out Nico is dead? He's not a demigod. He's a deity - who's power we can't measure -and he's the living embodiment of the Sun itself. What do you think will happen?"

He needed to say no more. 

"I advise you start thinking of ways to find Nico. I'll be back with Will soon enough. Hopefully, him taking out his rage on Hera will have calmed him down enough to see reason. But if it hasn't..."

And with that happy thought, he vanished.

The others looked at each other, realising that things had just gotten a lot more complicated.

"Well, let's get on with it then" Annabeth said grimly. "Now, how do we go about tracking something when we have no idea where it is, or how to find it?"

......................................................................

Will was Israel, eastward of Tel Aviv, at the site which hosted the oldest known settlement in the world - well, that had been found by humans at least. 

The Qesem Cave, created out of limstone, hosted evidence of a hearth that dated back almost approximately three hundred thousand years. Where else would Hestia be?

The site was quiet today. No archaeologists examined artefacts, and no journalists milled around looking for exciting scopes or information for general articles. It was desolate, empty, silent.

A physical representation of his feelings at the moment. 

That was not to say that he wasn't still angry. The dark rage that had blossomed within him was still growing evolving, feeding off his loss. But for now, it was overshadowed by the guilt of what he had just done. How could he have done that to anyone, even if it was Hera? 

But he didn't have time for that. What mattered now was Nico. The missing presence that was a festering wound on his soul.

He sensed the presence up in the cave - and teleported himself directly inside, searching for the goddess of the hearth.

She sat there, a young women clothed in earthy browns and autumn reds wrapped in flowing clothes that were fluttery, and yet still tangible and solid, her hair a long tumbling mass of brown locks. 

A fire burned in midair, above a pile of ancient ashes, a soft red flame that was calming as it flickered lighting the cave in a soft glow.

"New Sun."

"Lady Hestia."

"Will you sit with me for a while at the hearth?"

"I really can't."

"You must, Will Solace. I know what you have come for, and I will not give it to you unless you take at seat."

His frustration flared, and he felt the gold fire collecting in his hand, ready to-

Ready to what?

Was he really about to attack Hestia? The most gentle goddess to ever live? The most innocent, non-threatening member of Olympus? The only one who'd actually been somewhat useful when they were protecting Manhattan from the Titans?

What had happened to him?

With some effort, he drew the fire back into him, and yet the rage, the rage birthed of loss and despair would not settle within him. It called to him, telling him to lash out at anything and anyone who stood in the way of him finding Nico.

"You are not well, young one." She stood abruptly, moving towards him, touching his face. Her eyes, the warm colour of embers in a fireplace stared into his gold ones, a penetrating, invasive gaze that he could not look away from, no matter how much he wanted to.

"So much power, so much responsibility, so much pain. It is not fair for this to be inflicted on one who has barely begun to live. But you must learn to bear it, or you will be the undoing of us all."

"How-"

"Your love for the New Moon is an absolute. Know that, and never doubt it. The two of you are meant to be. But do not transform yourself into something that even the one who loves you best cannot recognise. Love inspires us to do many things - both good and bad. I was watching from the hearth in the room. I saw what you did to Hera."

Will flinched, trying to look away, but the goddess held him fast. 

"Know that she probably deserved it - and lot more. But let it serve as a warning to you about what can happen when we lose ourselves in our emotions. For humans, it is bad enough." She paused. "But for gods, it is dangerous. For you... Well, I think you get the gist."

She released him, and turned away, waving a hand so that feast sprang up in front of him, dishes from all over the world covering the floor, on what seemed to be a thick, homespun blanket.

"You need to rest a little. Please, sit and eat. You will be no good to anyone in the condition you are in. Calm down, collect your thoughts."

The words stung like a slap, but he sensed the truth in them. Will hesitated, and then sat down, taking one of the three plates that had appeared along with the food. Taking a little to start himself off, he began to eat slowly, as Hestia did the same.

"Is some else coming?" he asked gesturing to the third plate.

"I think that would be me."

He looked behind him, and looked away just as sharply, a mixture of embarrassment, shame and anger filling him. His father had been there to witness the entire thing - and hadn't stopped him.

"Before you blast me off the face of the earth, I'm sorry, Will."

He wouldn't look at him, the turmoil of emotions filling him up before he even had a chance to think. "Why would you even-"

"I've seen what holding in emotions can do to people and gods alike," Apollo interrupted. "The only problem with gods is... well, I think you can come to your own conclusion about that. But you had to see that. You had to know what you're capable of, so that you learn to control yourself, no matter what you're feeling. And I can only imagine what you're feeling. I've never really been in love, so I wouldn't know." 

He sat down next to Will, placing a hand on his shoulder. Surprisingly, it was strangely comforting. 

"I've done terrible things to people because of my emotions. When you've got the power to do it, it's just so easy, so simple to dish out despair on anyone who steps in your way. Learning not to do that will make you a better deity than any of us. If you remember that, you will never become an Olympian. You will never be as casually cruel as us, or as carefree about it, no matter what you feel. It was something that you'd have to learn eventually. But at least Hera will heal."

It made sense, but the darkness that roiled within him still urged him to lash out, to hurt something, someone. He just wanted to feel better. He just wanted everything to go back to normal.

He just wanted his Nico back.

Tears came to his eyes, silent rolling down his face, as everything came to bear, pressing down on his mind. How was he going to last? He knew he had to. But how?

His father's arms closed around him, and he buried his face in his shoulder. He might have had the memories of being who had lived thousands of years, power enough to obliterate a city with single blast of power, control over the sun itself... but never had he felt more like a child, helpless, alone and powerless. 

Never had he felt more alone.

He just sat there, him and his father, the emotions running through him subsiding as he let them all free, a flood behind a dam he hadn't even realised was there.

He stopped after a while, but didn't move. Then he sighed, and extracted himself from his father's grip. 

Once again, he and father communicated perfectly. There was no need to say a word. 

He turned to where Hestia had been last - only to find her gone. In her place sat a suitcase, a normal black suitcase, with two wheels and a Celestial Bronze handle. 

The hum coming from the case told him all he needed to know.

Both he and his father stood up, and Will went over to collect the case.

"Anyway," Apollo said, " it's not your fault you and Nico are star-crossed."

Will froze as he picked up the surprisingly heavy suitcase, memories from Helios flooding into his mind about a time when the world was covered in water.

"What?"

"I'll explain on the way back. "


	61. That Don't Impress Me Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally make this up as I go along.

Nico woke up to hear someone calling his name. 

He closed his eyes again, as pain pulsed through his head. This was the first headache he'd had in a long time. Shaking his head, to clear it, he ignored the person calling him, not even bothering to listen to... them, he realised. There were two voices calling, but he really wasn't listening. He was trying to remember what had happened to him. 

Hera. Suketh and Quinn. Right. 

He forced his eyes open, making himself sit up. He hadn't felt so weak in ages. Drawing a little magic to him, he banished the remnants of the headache and scanned himself, searching for any damage. There was nothing; obviously it had been working on him while he had been unconscious. He started to look around, taking stock of where he was. 

The cobbles he was sitting on were clean and dry, a strange black-grey in colour, little pieces of quartz reflecting the merger light that came from the tarnished lantern that hung from the ceiling. Granite he realised. The walls were made of the metamorphic rock as well, smoothed down to polished surface that made the light bounce. The door was made of solid piece of Stygian iron, a small grate at head height the only opening in the unified mass. 

He felt strange. And it wasn't just his weakness. There was something missing. Something very important. But his head was still so clouded. He couldn't remember-

Will. His mental link. 

He reached out, calling for his soul mate, searching for the familiar presence that he held so dear. 

He couldn't find him. 

He called and called, putting all of his energy into it, wanting to know he was safe, wanting to let him know that he was safe. It was still there. The link was still there. His messages were going. But no-one was picking up. 

It grated on him, the feeling of loss, the absence of Will. He really needed a hug right now - but it didn't seem like he was going to get one soon. He just hoped he was alright.

Because if he wasn't...

His thoughts took on a darker tone; he clamped down on them. He needed information first. He needed to know what was going on before he made a move. Because when he did, there was no going back. He hated being imprisoned, and the Neogenoi blocking his telepathic rapport with Will had really irritated him. They were going to get done in for that, he would make sure of it. No-one got in between him and Will. No-one and nothing.

There had to be more to this cell. There was no way that they would keep him here, unattended, when they knew what he was capable of. He reached out with his senses, and felt the wards instantly. They were impressive. Very impressive. Definitely enough to contain something extremely powerful. 

He was about to explore the magic further, when the voices called out to him again. Nico was surprised that he recognised them.

"NICO! Goddamnit, is he ignoring us?"

"After all we did to him, I wouldn't put it past him. I don't think I'd talk to us if I was him." 

Nico put a single finger to his forehead, closing his eyes once more, his head bend. Why, oh why? Of all the people to be locked up with.

"Nico?" She sounded slightly less hopeful than before.

"Drew. Victor."

"Nico? Nico!"

"That's my name. What do you want?"

"Are you okay? I couldn't believe it when Abydos and Anastasia dragged you in here, and put you in there. You looked so still, so small."

"I'm fine."

"I should've known you were going to be!" Her voice was full of false cheer, the lightness trying to mask the fear that the daughter of Aphrodite was quite clearly feeling. 

Nico stood up, and walked over to the door, looking out. The cell directly opposite was empty.

"Over here!"

He looked to the left, and there was Drew, looking more afraid than he'd ever seen her look. Her usual scowl was absent, the sneer that usually marred her pretty face a million miles away. She seemed drawn, and gaunt, and yet she was not underweight, the fear obviously having done more to her than she would ever probably admit.

Victor's face was next to hers, looking even more disturbed than his girlfriend's. She was always the stronger one, Nico mused absentmindedly, while he looked at the corridor, the lanterns hanging over the narrow passage identical to the ones in his room. Another Stygian iron door was at the end, a potential way out, the other end simply being the same blank granite as his cell, a lovely dead end. 

"So how are we getting out?" 

Victor's voice was pitched unusually high, but it was full of hope. Nico looked back at them, seeing the desperate look on their faces. Wasn't it funny how they hated him so readily, and now were begging him to help them get free? How the tables turned.

"We're not."

"What?" Victor's voice cracked as it went higher than Drew's, the sound shrill and trilling. 

"I can't get out of here. The cells are too secure."

"You haven't even tried! Look, you literally just got here. Use those moon powers of you and get us the hell out of here!"

"I can't."

Victor's hands went to his hair, grabbing at it, his eyes wide and terrified. He disappeared from the window, sounds of his heavy breathing, becoming louder and louder, his voice taking up an incessant chant.

"I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die-"

"We're not going to die, Victor." Drew sounded bored, as if they had already had this conversation multiple times. "Just because he can't get us out doesn't mean the others have no idea where we are. Right?" she said, looking back at Nico pointedly.

The New Moon restrained himself from smiling. He couldn't help feeling amused. "They have no idea where we are, and I have no way of contacted them. So don't expect a rescue mission to show up here any time soon."

The smile slid of her face like wet plaster, all the hope draining from her. 

"So we're screwed."

Nico shrugged. "We don't know that yet." He saw her shoulder tense and her lips begin to quiver, and decided that he didn't want to hear Drew crying. He wasn't sure he'd actually have any pity for her. 

"So," he rushed on, "how the hell did you two end up here? Neither of you are gods, so what did the Neogenoi want with you two?"

Her quiver stopped as she became distracted. The story was about her, after all. Nothing like a bit of a spotlight to put Drew back on track.

"They befriended us. Carl and Seraphina. We met them a few days after we were in Camp, in New York City. They helped us sort out a few rogue harpies that decided to chase us, although now I suspect they were herded after us by them. They were easy to dispatch, and when they told us that we were travelling across America, they decided that they'd come with us. They said they were wanderers who had shunned the Camps in favour of being free and unbound by the rules. It sounded good to us, so we went with them."

She paused, remembering, her mind a million miles away, a tiny smile appearing on her face. 

"They were really nice. So genuine, so easy to get on with. They asked us all sorts of questions, and seemed to be truly interested us. It was so relaxed, so easy, after all of the - ah, unpleasantness at Camp."

Half of which you created yourself, is what Nico wanted to say. But he held his tongue. He needed to know anything about the Neogenoi that Drew might now. He could always go poking around in her head. But there were some places better left unexplored - and the mind of Drew Tanaka was certainly one of them. 

"When we were about half way between Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, they attacked us, with their darkness, and swept us off to wherever here is."

She paused, a little bit of the quiver returning to her lip.

"So what happened next?" Nico asked, not wanting her to shut down completely and not tell him everything.

"Well, we ended up. And then, they put us... they put us in this dream world."

"A dream world?"

"A world that was built out of our memories." She shuddered. "It was all in our heads, but it seemed so real."

"Why would they do that?"

"So they could observe us, in order to have Carl and Seraphina imitate us. They manipulated the dream world, putting us in all kinds of situation so that they could see our reactions. They wanted to imitate us down to the smallest mannerism that they could manage."

"But why?"

"They wanted to see whether or not the Olympians needed to be replaced. And they were already coming to the conclusion that a change was in order - they simply needed another opinion to make certain that they hadn't got it completely wrong. They didn't have much information to go on - only hearsay and the ancient stories from what I gather. So, Victor and I were their disguises to get into Camp unnoticed and get opinions from the people who should know the gods the best - their children. That's all I know, though." 

She shivered involuntarily. "We tried screaming for help for the first couple of days. Eventually, they got so pissed off about it, that they decided to put us in the dream world again - only this time, we relived our worst memories over and over. We learned to keep quiet pretty fast."

"They feed us well, enchanted our clothes to be eternally in good shape, and we wake up clean after we fall asleep. But they won't allow us out of here. Wherever here is." She paused. "So... you really can't get us out?" 

"No. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I shouldn't expect so much... I just thought, you being divine and all..."

"These cells are designed for gods, I think. Or something that has similar powers to a god."

"Oh, okay. Alright then." She sounded as if she was holding back tears. "Listen, I'm a little tired. I mean, I was screaming at your cell for an hour before you woke up. So, I'm going to get some sleep now."

"Okay."

Her heard her whisper something that sounded like 'sleep' to the still muttering Victor, the charmspeak in her words woven through seamlessly. Victor's breathing slowed, his muttering trailing off into quiet puffs of air. Her heard Drew shift slightly, and knew that she was snuggling up to him, seeking the comfort she so desperately need in the warm body next to her.

A rush of jealousy surged through him. Damn it, but what he wouldn't do to have Will here with him right now. 

This disconnection was killing him - but he'd had to deal with a dead Will once before. He could handle himself.

Will had gone berserk when Nico was just injured by the Colchis bull. He hoped his boyfriend was okay - but he doubted it. 

Someone was going to pay for that.

He hadn't been completely honest with the two demigods. He could get out of here. The barriers that held were powerful enough to hold beings stronger than gods - but not enough to hold him.

He was simply just too weak at moment to actually do it. A few more hours, and he would able to fly the coop. But even that was impractical. He had no idea where he was, or how many of the Neogenoi were actually here. Two, he could handle. Four, with a lot of luck, and the element of surprise. Anymore? He didn't think so.

And then there was the matter of Drew and Victor. 

He'd have to leave them behind if he was going to fight his way out. Not that he really minded, but he had promised to protect the Camps, and that did include them, no matter how much he didn't want it to. He still might have to leave them behind in the end. He'd have to decide later.

Right now, he was in a good position. They clearly had no idea of what he was fully capable of. They obviously thought this cell was a suitable prison for him. Which was good. He could use the fact he was inside to gather any information that he could on these strange group of supposed half-humans that wanted to undo Olympus.

He closed his eyes once more, trying to ignore the aching throb that got stronger with every passing second, as if Thanatos was stabbing him again. But that had been less painful than what he was feeling now. His hand rested on his leg, fingernails digging into his skin.

I'm sorry, Will. I'll be back as soon as I can.

............................................................................

He sat there for a while, perfectly calm, allowing his power to slowly return to him. The silence was refreshing, giving him time to simply turn inward, and ignore the rest of the world. 

Until the creaking of the door at the other end of the hallway disturbed him. 

It wasn't a loud creak, just a quiet acknowledgement that the door was moving. Drew and Victor still slumbered on, not hearing anything - but it was clearly audible to Nico's ears. He didn't bother to open his eyes. 

Playing the character of the defeated, yet stubborn prisoner was going to be hard. But not impossible. Acting had never been his strength, but he hoped he could play the role well enough.

"I know you're awake. Can we talk?"

"Seems like you're going to anyway." He opened his eyes. "So? What do you want?"

Suketh stared back at him, his chaos filled eyes watching Nico curiously, not saying a word.

Nico smiled back at him. "So?" he said again.

"What are you? There's no way you should be so well after what just happened."

Nico shrugged. "Does it really matter? You've got me now." 

"True." There was a pause, and Suketh looked away. "I wanted to ask you. What do you think of us?"

"Excuse me?" Nico's brow furrowed. "What sort of question is that?"

"Exactly what I said."

"What do think I think of you? You show up in Camp under false pretence, take down Olympus, try to destroy the gods, chase them across the planet and then kidnap me. What do you think I think of you?"

Suketh turned to back them - and Nico was surprised to see a look of hurt in his eyes. 

"Why the hell are you looking at me like that? What did you expect? Me to agree with you? Accept you?"

"I thought you'd at least understand."

"Understand? What am I meant to be understanding? You've come out of nowhere, turned the entire world upside down! I don't see what there is to understand."

Suketh looked at him for a long time, simply watching him, his ever changing eyes swimming with emotions that he couldn't quite read. Nico was simply confused.

What the heck was going on?

"Do you promise not to run if I let you out? Not that it would do you much good, but I don't want to have to hurt you again. We're all here. All twelve of us. There's no way that you're going to get far."

The question surprised. "Why would you let me out?" 

"I want to you show you why we're doing what we're doing."

"What makes you think I'm going to change my mind? What could you possibly tell me that'll change my mind?"

Suketh held up his hands. "I'm just going to show you. I don't expect any radical changes. I just want you to listen."

The New Moon was confused. Bewilderment did not even begin to describe what he was feeling.

What could this demigod want to show him that he thought would help him understand what they had done? Or even change his mind. He had no idea. 

But he might get some good information.

"Alright then," he replied. "Let's see what you've got to offer."


	62. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some answers to the questions everyone wants to know the answers to. Please enjoy.

He opened to door. Nico stood slowly, non-threateningly, wanting to give the impression of compliancy. It was very hard. He wasn't a naturally compliant person, and not blasting this guy through the nearest wall required more restraint than he first though.

He followed the flickering form down the corridor towards the door at the other end, a laid a single finger on it. The door swung open, the same small click that it had first opened with sounding again. They stepped out into a hallway that seemed strange no matter which way Nico looked at it. 

The polished granite walls continued to dominate the hallway outside, the stone gleaming unnaturally brightly in the light of the hanging chandeliers, ornate bejewelled behemoths that dominated the otherwise plain ceiling. Beneath his feet, plush carpet that looked like it could have come straight out of a hotel. 

They walked down the carpet, muffling the sound of their footsteps, as the approached the end of corridor, that split into a T junction. Suketh turned left, and Nico dutifully followed, noting the distinct lack of adornment in these hallways. There were no pictures, no vases of flowers, no junk - nothing. It was sterile, almost a dead space, but for the lights that flickered overhead. 

They reached a staircase, and the carpet abruptly stopped, as if there were a force field there, preventing it from going any further. The stairs were wide and also made of granite, the surface still smooth and flat, the surface of undisturbed lake. They walked up, Suketh in no particular hurry. 

The New Moon was still quite confused as to what the hell was going on. Where were they? Why was he so confident Nico couldn't fly the coop, even if all the Neogenoi were here? And what on earth did he want him to understand? What was there to understand?

A light up ahead told him that they were coming to the winding staircase, looped round and round, a stripe on a candy cane - if the stripes were grey. 

He emerged into a another corridor - a corridor that had windows with no glass in them, revealing an unobstructed view of something Nico did not expect to see. 

A jungle stretched beneath him, a vast expanse of greenery, the air flowing in humid and warm as he looked over the mass of treetops that stretched for what he estimated to be four or five miles, before it ended, morphing into an azure sea that reminded him of Will's eyes. The sky above them was an odd milky, grey-white colour that made it look like there were clouds overhead, to the untrained eye. The air felt warm, but not unbearably hot, and Nico could discern no visible light source in the sky.

"Come on out the window. It's better if you view it from the air."

Without waiting, Suketh was out of the window, flying upward. Nico followed, still finding it quite amusing the son of Chaos was taking him so lightly - but not complaining that he was under such marginal scrutiny. 

As he sailed in the air, he followed Suketh upward, until the Neogenoi stopped, hovering high in the air, where Nico joined him, getting the full view of what lay beneath him. 

He was on an island.

Now he was in the air, he had a good estimate of the actual scope of the landmass. The island was roughly circular, ten miles in diameter, and completely covered in trees, the fringes of the forest more sparsely populated with trees, revealing a rocky terrain that lay underneath.

The sea moved, lapping at the shore slowly, the vantage point giving him the ability to look across the ocean and see other islands in the distance. He rotated slowly in a circle, looking back at the ineffective prison he had been place in. 

A massive piece of granite sat in the middle of the forest, the bottom two thirds unrefined and rough, raw, as if it had been dragged straight from the earth itself. 

The top third was the more interesting part of the building. 

It had been carved into an enormous fortress style mansion, the entire building hewn from the rock itself, making building and the natural structure it stood on one and the same. The building was multi faceted, covered by a series of peaked roofs, coated with black tiles. The windows on the upper levels of the three storied structure, were filled in with what looked like crystal. The corridor they had flown out of was near where the smooth met the rough, and seemed to run right round the rock structure, the large windows running along its length. 

Nico was astonished. "Where the hell are we? This isn't anywhere on Earth."

He'd had that feeling since he had woken up, but hadn't wanted to ask until he was absolutely sure. But there was no mistaking it. It might look like somewhere on Earth, but it felt more akin to a pale imitation, that someone had injected their own imagination into for a while, and had just stopped bothering when they got to the sky.

"Nowhere were you can escape from. This," Suketh said proudly, "is our home. A self contained pocket dimension in space."

Oh great. A pocket dimension. He should've known. The son of Chaos, and the daughter of Creation. it wouldn't have been too much of task. And with all the other Neogenoi, it would be easy to fill in the rest of the world with everything else that made up a planet.

It was a good thing that he hadn't considered running yet. Pocket dimensions were unnecessarily complicated. Mini worlds created by deities, or anyone with prestigious magic skill and inclination. Ruled by their own laws of physics, limited only by the limitation and power of the one creating it. They could be the size of closet, or as vast as a galaxy.

Finding a door out of a universe was more complicated than simply finding his way out of a prison.

"I guess you created this place?"

"No. We simply expanded on it."

"Then...?" Nico was still pretty confused. 

"Suketh, what are you doing?"

Nico turned to see Marianne, Rhodes and Jesse floating behind them, all of them looking at him with varying expressions on their face that he really couldn't be bother to work out. 

"I'm taking... what do I call you?"

"Prisoner," Marianne interjected.

"Nico's fine."

"I'm just taking Nico for a look around."

"Why? He's a prisoner, not a guest."

"Where is he exactly going to go? And what can he do in here? He's trapped. To get out here, he'd have to fight all twelve of us. And I don't think he's capable of that."

"That's still not a reason to take him out of his cell."

"I want him to understand - and he can't do that locked in a cell."

"So what are you going to show him?" Jesse asked. 

"Whatever I need to."

"Hm. I see."

"Just make sure you start at the beginning," Rhodes said. She looked directly at Nico. "You might think of us as evil. But there's always two sides to every story. And before you judge us, you need to hear ours. Even if you don't -" He voice trailed off.

"Don't what?" Nico asked, even more bewildered. 

"Don't worry," Suketh replied, glaring back at them, his form visible flickering with his irritation. He turned to Nico. "Let's go... Nico. You have a lot to see, and a lot to listen to."

He pointed with single finger in the direction of an island in the distance.

"That's where we're going to start."

"Do you want one of us to come with you?" Jesse asked. "I'm not sure if it's safe to be with him alone."

"Seraphina and Juan are waiting for me. I'll be alright."

"If you're sure."

Suketh beckoned to Nico. "Let's go."

He followed the Son of Chaos, inwardly full of too much turmoil, missing Will intently, a keen sharp pain that stabbed at him constantly. It was times like this when he missed him most. He always helped him sort through everything; neither of them needing to speak, simply sharing emotions and feelings with an ease that he'd never thought would come to him. 

It was magical, what they had. And he missed it. 

Still, he followed, gliding through the air, an predator disguised as prey, a shark in the sky. 

The island they approached was a small one, shaped roughly like a closed clam shell, even down to the gentle crest that elevated the sole building sitting atop the island.

It looked like a dilapidated hospital, Nico thought instantly, before realising that was exactly what it was. 

And outside waited Juan and Seraphina, the children of Day and Darkness respectively standing next to each other, engaged in what looked like a serious conversation, stopping as the sensed the approach of the two newcomers. 

They landed softly on the island, which was covered in short green grass, an invisible, ghostly breeze making the grass ripple.

"We'll begin here. Because this is where we all began."

"In other words," Seraphina added, "this is where we were born."

......................................................................

Nico wanted to laugh. Despite all their claims to be demigods, he found it hard to believe that any being that could effectively combat the gods could've ever been human. But then again, look what had happened to him and Will. No-one had seen that one coming at all - and it was a pretty weird story, all in all. But it had happened. Like so many other unpredictable things in his life. 

He was just going to have to go with the flow. 

"So. Tell me. How does a Protogenoi end up having a child with a human? They don't generally associate with humans in general, so for them to have a child with one, especially the female Protogenoi... there's something missing here."

"You have the Sixth Age to thank for that," Juan replied, as they stepped through the broken and damaged doors of the hospital into a dusty reception hall.

"The Sixth Age?"

"A group who decided to take action against Olympus, a long, long time ago. They rose during the time of the Greek; a group of demigods and humans who resented the gods for all the trouble they caused, and for the way the treated their children. Most have them had suffered a loss or some misfortune, courtesy of Olympus, and decided to pool together their resources to overthrown Olympus, and remove the gods from power."

"How were they going to that?" Nico asked. "Pray the gods away? Demigods have enough trouble fighting gods, humans don't stand a chance at all. What could they have possibly done to even mildly scare the gods?"

"That was their problem. They had no idea how to go about it. They didn't want to incite the other gods to an uprising, as there was no point. They other Olympians would simply end up ruling, or the whole thing would fail and they would all just die. So they thought long and hard about how they could get rid of the gods safely."

"So Titans and Giants were off the list?"

"Completely. That would've simply been changing one dictator for another. Even if, by some miracle, both groups destroyed each other, there was always one left over. And all it would take was one simple, little mistake, and they'd be back at square one - except this time, with ruling class that saw humans in a worse light than even the Olympians did. "

"So why didn't they just give up?" Nico queried. "It seems as if they were riding a train to nowhere."

"Well, they didn't think so," Seraphina replied. "Eventually, after months of debating, someone came up with an idea. Why didn't they use the only set of beings more powerful than the Olympians, Titans or Giants to destroy them? Why didn't they trick the Protogenoi to do something about the gods? But this idea was dismissed as well, deemed far too dangerous to even consider. Arousing the Protogenoi was not a good idea. Our parents are unpredictable, to say in the least, and waking them up may have had effects that no-one really wants to deal with, chaos and destruction probably being the least of their worries."

"And then someone else had the bright idea of a way they could use the Protogenoi's power without using them. They could create a group of children that were the children of these primordial forces, and use them to overthrow Olympus. If the either the Titans or Giants came after them, these children would, they predicted, have enough power to hold their own."

"So you're the offspring of some half-baked lunatic plan, that I still can't see working under any circumstances."

"Pretty much." Seraphina shrugged. She didn't seem particularly offended. "But I guess you're wondering how we were actually conceived, and how we came to be in here."

"Yeah. And also, what happened to the Sixth Age? I don't sense or see anything remotely human in here except for Drew and Victor."

Their faces darkened.

"That," Suketh said, taking over, "is the interesting part of the story."


	63. Can't Stop The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More explanations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everybody. Please enjoy - although this isn't really a happy chapter.

Nico stared round at the building. Now that he looked at it, it wasn't just that the hospital was dilapidated. Marks of a fight marred the floors and ceiling, old but still visible. 

Someone had been furious - and had expressed it openly.

The suspects stood around him, clearly uncomfortable about being here. The building obviously held memories for them, and from the looks on their faces these recollections were best not remembered. 

They had stopped by the stairs, and Nico felt them bristle, their auras involuntarily flaring. 

"I take it you guys really don't like this place."

"That's putting it lightly," Juan replied sharply. 

"Mind explaining why? I'm still not quite clear about what's going on here. I still need an explanation."

Juan started up the stairs, talking as he went. 

"Although we hate them, I personally have to give the Sixth Age credit for being inventive. They knew there was no easy way to create the demigods that they wanted to. So they went about it intelligently."

" They gathered all the information they possibly could on the Protogenoi, and then proceeded to choose the ones who they felt would be effective in destroying the gods, while covering as many spheres of control as they possibly could. Once they had decided on our twelve parents, they did all they could to bring us into reality."

"Wanting nothing to contaminate us, they decided that it would be best that we born of the interaction between a full human and a Protogenoi."

"They started off with the easiest ones, the more gentle and amiable of our parents. One of the members simply prayed to my mother Hemera day in and day out, offering her something she'd never had before - a devout follower. She did not divine his true intentions, and after a few months, she appeared - and I was conceived. She gave me to my father when I was born, and I doubt she's thought of me since. Well, I know she hasn't."

"So you're the eldest?"

"Yeah. I was their first test subject. They let me grow up, training me, never letting me know who my mother was or how powerful I potentially was. They filled my head with lies, telling me that if I ever used my powers against them, I would instantly die, and be sent to Fields of Punishment to be tortured forever. They kept me isolated from everyone and everything else. I only saw the walls of this building, and was punished, both mentally and physically if I made the slightest error. I didn't know to question - I knew no different. I never thought to question them. They were my guardians, my parents. I thought they were right."

"What they found out later," Suketh continued, as they reached the second floor, "was that he was immortal. Juan was never meant to survive. They simply wanted to study him, the final test being what it takes to kill a child of the a human and a Protogenoi. Their conclusion? Nothing they were capable of. Which posed a problem. We were meant to die after wiping out their enemies." 

"But how? You should've been mortal."

Suketh shrugged. "They hypothesised that humans are like the blank slates when it comes to having children with deities - they generally take after their godly parent, and inherit all of their powers. They have what they described as 'overly dominate genes.' Since the Protogenoi are the first beings to ever exist, their genes completely dominated over the human ones, removing mortality from us; effectively, we are watered down versions of the Protogenoi."

"So they locked us up in these rooms." Juan flicked his hand at one of the doors they passed, and it swung open, revealing an empty room with ceramic surfaces, and a grate on the floor, a single lantern hanging from the ceiling. Even in the low light, he could the residue of a dried liquid on the grate, streaks of it staining the tiles. 

Nico flinched; he couldn't help it. 

"They could punish us in our rooms. It made cleaning up less difficult. They were efficient, if nothing else." Seraphina smiled coldly.

"After I, the first of what the gods call the Neogenoi was born, they went about tracking down the other Protogenoi they wanted. But only after they forced me to make them all immortal. They wanted to see the culmination of work come to fruition. But getting hold of most of the other Protogenoi was not a risk they wanted to take onto themselves. So they had children, mortal children, and sent them after to do their dirty work. Using simple magic. and learning from their mistakes as their peons died, the Sixth Age gradually accumulated all the children that they wanted."

"But-"

"What do want? A detailed breakdown of each of them managed to copulate with a deity?" Seraphina rolled her eyes.

"Well, Chronos wasn't too difficult. They prayed to him lots, and invented and dedicated an entirely new calendar to him. He showed up. Hydros was simply happy to be remembered, as was Physis and Aether. Some prayers and burnt offerings with a little magical inclination summoned them quickly enough. They sent Nyx toy boy s- and then had to stage an epic rescue when Carl was finally born. She accidently killed about twelve of them, and drove another ten mad. But number twenty three was the lucky one. He kept his sanity, and actually survived intercourse with Nyx. He smuggled Carl out of there, and remained with with Night for the rest of his life."

"My siring would've been funny, if so many people hadn't died. They simply lowered people into Chaos, and they were told to tug the chain after they'd mated with it. It took them hundreds of tries, but they got it right in the end."

"They couldn't have had that many children," Nico stated calmly, feeling sick inside, somehow knowing that they weren't lying. 

"Once they had Marianne, they could use her power to speed up a pregnancy and make the child grow up just as fast. Once they'd had intercourse, they'd simply take them to Marianne and make her speed everything up. They were immortal, so the time was no problem for them. The necessary information was transferred to the newborns using magic, and that was it."

"That's... evil." 

"You haven't heard the rest." Seraphina's face darkened. "They made the demigods have children with each other, and sacrificed them to summon Erebos and Tartarus, and left them a few women to play with. They collected the battered bodies afterwards, and hoped for pregnancies. It took them a few tries, but they succeed in the end." 

"They sacrificed some more demigods to summon Gaia, and promised her that they would help her wake her Giants. Nine months later, Anastasia was born - and some more slaves and humans were given to Gaia in exchange - what she used them for no-one knows. She was barely awake at the time, which is probably why she didn't kill them all there and then. Thesis was reluctant to come, but they prayed to her, promising her that they would create something special in honour to her, and told her they need a child of hers to balance out Suketh, the embodiment of Chaos. She agreed, and Quinn was conceived."

"They reasoned with Ananke, and offered her a few sacrifices. She capitulated in the end. And before you ask why our divine parents never check up on us, they used a simple spell on them to make them forget me existed, using the water of the Lethe as a base for the enchantment. So subtle that they'd never notice it, and it used their own endless power to fuel it, making them forget us. Not that they were likely to remember us anyway - we'd just be a footnote in their memories."

They came to a massive room that was simply just a massive hall, devoid of anything except for marks that looked they came from energy blasts. 

"We trained in here - against each other. They wanted no unity between us, unless we told to act as one by them, so we had to fight each other for years and years, until we hated each other instinctively, and cared only about avoiding punishment, and pleasing them."

"How did no-one find you? Your power couldn't go unnoticed forever. And there was no way a bunch of humans and demigods could create this pocket dimension alone."

"This is this first place that they created. This rock was the only thing in this dimension - in fact, it was the dimension. They set up base here, and prepared everything for me. Once I was born," Juan said, "they brought me here, and used my power to expand the area. Every time one of us was born, they'd secrete us away here, away from detection and prying eyes, and once Quinn was born - well, she is the child of Creation. It was simple after that."

This room was brighter than the others they had been in, a massive hole gaping above them. It went straight up to the roof, and let the light filter in, brightening the gloom just enough to take the edge off it, revealing the layers of dust, grime and blood that lay around, discarded and ancient.

"Once we all born and safely away from detection or prying eyes, we were trained. Like animals. Attack dogs to savage Olympus, and the Titans and Giants if necessary. We spent hundreds of years being brainwashed and taught to hate, learning to control our powers, and living in fear."

"So what changed?"

"Me." The child of Chaos spoke quietly. 

"Suketh always asked questions. He's Chaos. Following rules, routines and order are not things that he does well." Seraphina's face had relaxed a little, loosening up slightly.

"He was kept isolated from all of the rest of us - except for Quinn, who balanced him out, and helped keep him under control."

"But there was only so much they could do," Juan finished.

.........................................................................................

The blade slashed down, the Celestial Bronze scoring a hot line across his chest and stomach, while the Imperial Gold flail slammed into his back, his nerves screaming as the flesh broke, the tangy smell of filling the air. He felt his blood pouring out of him, the flayed skin screeching at him to stop challenging them, to stop questioning them, to just slot into the routine.

But something inside him told him no. 

He had to question. He couldn't simply accept that he had to obey them, had to do exactly what they said. Why did he have to fight Quinn? Why did he have fight the others whenever he saw them - which was very rarely? Why could he only trust them, when they hurt him? What was outside of the walls that he lived in? There had to be more?

He was Chaos. 

Unbridled, undefined, unrestrained.

And they were trying to shackle him, bind him, keep him inside a bubble, suppress him. 

Another cut opened up on his arm, as his ankle gave way, the flail sending him crashing to the ground, the uninjured arm supporting him, as the marks on his torso began to heal. 

They were saying something - but he wasn't listening. The blood pounded through his ears, his body twitching in pain. 

Why, why, why?

Why would he end up Hell if he touched them? What would happened? Who would drag him down there? Who would bind him there, keep him locked up there, make sure he stayed there?

He heard the blade swishing through the air, the flail being draw back-

And a blast of power welled up within him, flinging itself outward, a pure wall of force that took their breath away as they flew through the air screaming, slamming them into the wall. People rushed in, shouting, hands beating him, dragging him in all directions-

But seven days later, he still wasn't in Hell. They had made his life Hell. His very existence was tortured, but he wasn't trapped.

And that gave him a new perspective.

...................................................................

"It took me two years to convince Quinn to give it a go. But once she did, well... She had access to the others that I didn't. A stabilising influence to all the others. It took another year to convince all of them. We spent little time together, but eventually I discovered we could mentally communicate."

"Our first conversations as a group were lovely, weren't they?" Seraphina laughed. "All the death threats, the implied threats, the general ones, the challenges... We really were a dysfunctional bunch. We had to spend about a year talking before we agreed to put all of our hate aside, as see what happened. Just as an experiment."

"The results?" 

Juan gestured to the ruins around him.

"It was quite a one-sided battle."

..................................................................................

The mortals Juan had made immortal so long ago were fleeing, crying out for mercy as they ran. Their test subjects were free. 

And they were killing them. All of them. 

Without mercy. Without remorse.

Suketh inhaled the scent of smoke, as his body shivered with pleasure, absorbing the chaos that filled the air. Not that he needed anymore fuel. It was just fun to have more. 

He was free from the first time.

As was his family. 

Quinn had been reading through the notes and records on their conception and birth while the others destroyed everything. Some of them had even left the island to chase after those who were trying to escape. Juan had revoked his immortality spell from the original generation of the Sixth Age; but Marianne had not let them age. They had been herded into a group, and allowed to run. 

They could run. They would run.

The chase would soon be afoot. The emotions of predator and prey both running high.

And he would enjoy every second of it.

............................................................................................

"So, what did you do next? After you were free?"

"We healed. It took a long time, longer than any human lifespan. Quinn created separate islands for all of us, a place to retreat to where we could heal. Eventually, we talked to each other - but there was so much to learn, so much to experience. We'd been inside all our lives. This world, even if it wasn't Earth, was still an adventure. We explored, we learnt, we fought, we studied - we developed. There were only the twelve of us, but we were happy. We became friends, lovers."

"We became people."

Suketh said the words with such conviction, such force that Nico almost saw them floating in the air. 

"It took a long time," Seraphina agreed. "But we became people."

"So, if you were so happy here, why did you leave?" Nico asked. "And what does this have to do with you continuing with Sixth Age's plan to destroy Olympus? If you hated them, why do you continue their legacy?"

Juan answered, his eyes clouding over with a mixture of anger and resentment.

"It was when we came to Earth that we realised that they were right."


	64. All Around The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, we're getting towards another fight. And some more interesting stuff.

"So will this actually work?" 

"I hope so, Hazel. I hope so. I never want to see Will like that again. And I'm afraid to see what happens if we don't find Nico soon."

Percy and Hazel were sitting in the sun, waiting for Will and Apollo to return. Between all of them, and Artemis, they'd devised a plan to find Nico. 

It was crazy. But it was the best idea they had, and the only one that would probably yield any results, both swiftly and accurately. 

They just hoped that it would work.

Will's dedication for Nico was both awe inspiring and terrifying at the same time. The situation they had found him before was not something any of them wanted to relive.

"I wish we could just have a peaceful moment," the son of Poseidon said after a moment. "It seems like we spend our whole lives running and fighting, ducking and dodging. There's never a time when we're not fighting, or preparing for a fight."

"Every time I think we're actually going to get somewhere, something or someone shows up and ruins everything."

Hazel just shook her head. "But there's no-one else to do it. There's no-one else who can bridge the world between the gods and humans, to go places where humans can't go, to go where the gods aren't allowed to go, to keep a balance." She nudged him gently. "But you already knew that, didn't you?"

"It's what every demigod knows. And has to accept."

"Sometimes-" Hazel paused. "Sometimes I just want to snap my fingers and weave the Mist to make everything just disappear . Then I remember that even the gods can't do that. And then I laugh, because I know that nothing works out like that, and even if I could do it, things would always revert to the way they were before." 

"I wish we could solve everything with a click. But," Percy said, as he stood up, stretching, his fists pointing skyward, "we have to do it the hard way."

Hazel rose elegantly to stand next to him. "As always. As always."

They started to walk back towards the others, when a blinding flash of light lit up the area, two magnificent shades of gold, one slightly paler than the other. They looked at each other, and began to run.

..........................................................................................

They were already making preparations for the spell by the time they had arrived.

Will, Artemis and Apollo had already begun to gather power, the crackle in the air audible, visible as sparks of pale gold, royal gold, and silver flying through the air, the hair on their arms rising as the nimbus of power rising as they combined forces. They stood apart from each other, forming a equilateral triangle. Jason, Piper, Frank, Reyna and Annabeth already sat in the middle, and beckoned them over, waving at them to hurry up. Percy and Hazel sat down where they could, as the light radiating from the deities grew even brighter.

Thin strands of energy travelled from each point of the triangle towards the other two, pale gold, silver, and royal gold twisting, reaching for each other, intertwining, the light growing evermore brightly. More tendrils reached out, fibre optic cables created of magic, the deities blazing, miniature suns on the ground. 

The light became blinding-

And then they were gone, floating over the Earth, space and the stars around them, the stars watching coldly, indifferent to their plight. But the scene was oddly still, a frozen existence, as someone had asked to universe to stop so they could get off. 

Now came the hard part.

Another beam of light flashed out from each of the points of the triangle; this time, towards the middle of the circle, colliding just above the demigods head, showing them with light, casting a spell over them.

The new beams of light faded, and they stood up. 

"You guys ready?"

Will's voice was like a glass cannon. Powerful, but brittle, ready to shatter any moment. 

They had to make sure that didn't happened.

His friends stood up, looking down to the Earth waiting for the show to begin.

"So this is what it's like to have a god's eyes." Jason's sounded impressed. "This is what it's like to see everything. I can count the individual grains of sand on the beach."

"I can see the sweat on the Clarisse's forehead," Piper said. "I never realised people had so many lines, creases and pores in their faces."

"I must have a whole map full," Reyna remarked.

"But let's get on with what we came here to do," Annabeth reminded them.

The others nodded silently.

"Your guys sure this will work?" Frank said. 

"It has too."

Will's voice was flat and dead; so unnatural, so unlike him.

"It will," Hazel replied, walking over to him, squeezing his hand. He looked at her, his lips curving into a tiny smile.

.....................................................................................

It had been a group effort to come up with the idea. They had been throwing things around, casting things to the wind as they discarded everything, the task of finding an answer to their problem seemingly hopeless.

Until Frank had given them a little bit of perspective.

"What really worries me," he had said, "is this - Where have they been hiding out all these years? It's not as if they could just have been wandering around for the entire time. Power like that doesn't go unnoticed. Someone would've known something. So they must've had a really good hiding place."

"But where? Where would we even start to look?" Hazel had asked him. "There's no conceivable way to check the entire planet in a few minutes. And with their power, we could be standing right over their hiding place, and I'd doubt we'd see it. We'd need to catch them off guard."

"Check the whole planet..." 

They all turned towards Jason. 

"You know what? There's a way we can check the entire planet."

"How?" Piper asked, sounding hopeful. Jason had been using that voice. The I've-just-had-the-most-amazing-idea-ever voice she knew so well.

Jason pointed upward. "The heavens. They see all. Always have. Always will do. I would say we could looked the sky's point of view, but Ouranos is cinders, and my father's on an extended holiday - but the likelihood of either of them wanting to help us in the first place is next to nothing. But if we could talk to the wind spirits, or the wind gods, we might have a chance."

"Wait."Annabeth said. 

"We don't need them. We've got everything we need right here. Well, not right here, but they'll be back soon."

She turned to them, eyes gleaming. 

"Jason, that was inspired. I'd have never thought of it otherwise. We might not be able to look through the sky's eyes, but there are other things up there that see just as much as the sky does - maybe even more, since they've got a wider view."

She pointed towards the sun. 

"We've got one sun god with us. Even if the Will hasn't seen them with his own eyes, the sun will definitely have seen them somehow. We can use magic to sift through his memories. They're bound to be there somewhere. And if we can find them, then we trace them."

"Unless they only come out at night. In which case, it's a good thing you've got an ex moon goddess here. I won't be able to account for the last year or so, since that's when Nico took over. But for the thousands of years before that," she smiled, a smile made of teeth, "I'm good. I'm ready for a hunt. And Apollo's with Will. So we've got the power to do this, and few thousand years of day and night covered between the three of us."

"But the two of you can't walk through all those memories by yourselves," Frank said. "It'll take far too long."

"Is there away way you can give us the eyes of god?" Percy asked. "I already know it's no trouble for you to bring us into your memories, so if we have your eyesight, it should speed things up considerably."

"I am the Huntress. There is no way you can hunt faster than me."

"We'll just have to see about that."

"Percy Jackson. Is that a challenge?"

"If that's what you want it to be."

The goddess's smile expression was friendly, but fierce. 

"Bring it on."

Reyna rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"

..................................................................................

And now they were flying though Will's memories, the sun's memories. Every the light touched, they could see. The inside of houses could be blurry and unfocused, some were completely dark. But for the most part, they could see everything. And having a goddess's eyes changed everything. The world was brighter, more vibrant. Everything was amplified, their minds just about able to handle the wealth of information that drowned them. But there was no sound. The entire world was silent, and deafeningly so. Pure silence, not the diluted facsimile that was called quiet. Unrefined, terrible silence. 

It was a virtual reality, a perfect visual preservation of the past. Combined with the And they could see almost everything.

But they had come here for a specific reason.

They returned to the sites of their defeat, and watched the Neogenoi drag the gods away, and vanish into thin air with a flash, or, in the case of Erica and Anastasia, sink into the earth. Will clenched his fists, as he watched Nico disappear from the face of the earth. Apollo put a hand on his shoulder, but the New Sun refused to look away from the spot, as if his staring could bring Nico back. 

"Okay, so we're not going to get anything from that," Artemis concluded. "Let's go the attack on Olympus."

It was one thing to hear about it.

It was another to watch it.

The Neogenoi flew up from the streets of New York, twelve beings that sailed upward invisible to eye. Rising above the Empire State Building, the brought their powers to bear, and shattered the cage of spells that had sealed Olympus, sending withering rains of energy at the wind spirits and other assorted creatures that came towards them. 

They landed on the threshold of the citadel, staring in for a moment, before Suketh pointed at the palace at the back. They rose, flying over the city, as Abydos pointed at the palace roof and snapped his fingers, sending a tornado of black-purple void at it, ripping it off. 

Eight of them landed in the throne room, where the gods, were seated on their thrones, the embers of the burning low, whilst the others laid waste to the city, fighting everything that came towards them. 

And then the fight between the gods and the Neogenoi began in earnest.

Explosions of colour, fragments of stone and metal flying everywhere, golden ichor splashing everywhere. The gods landed a few solid blows - but all in all, it was clear who the Nike was smiling on. The Neogenoi were a bit off beat at first, but before long, they realised the gods couldn't do much more than they were already doing. 

And they struck back.

With a vengeance.

The gods were thoroughly schooled, flung about as their strength was used on attacks that could injure their opponents, but not severely enough for them to win. The Neogenoi healed faster than they did, and fought harder, which more than made up for their obvious lack of experience - except against each other.

"The Neogenoi have got perfect countermoves for each other," Reyna said. 

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who noticed," Artemis replied. "They've obviously fought each other, possibly only each other in the past."

"It's like having playing matchup. You see an attack, or a defensive manoeuvre, and its matching pair is somewhere else. But I guess this isn't what we need to be looking at." 

They went back to where the Neogenoi had risen from the streets, following them - and meeting with failure once more. The Neogenoi appeared in separate alleyways, in pairs, leaving no trail to track them. 

Will growled, a low menacing sound of frustration, that made the others jump, a barely visible response. He didn't notice, glaring daggers at where the Neogenoi had appeared from. Artemis slapped him on the hand.

"Behave."

He sighed. "Let's just keep looking. To Camp Half Blood next."

They arrived back there swiftly, watching them as they arrived to Camp Half-Blood. Carl and Seraphina appeared, and as they did, shadows wrapped themselves around them, twisting tentacles of deception, cloaking them, for but a few seconds, before shedding away, black paper passing through a shredder, falling away, dissolving to black dust that sprinkled itself generously on the ground.

Victor and Drew shook off the remains of the shadows, linked arms, and walked into Camp. 

"Damn these bastards," Will muttered, his eyes flashing. "Where are we going to look now-"

"We need to go back to when Drew and Victor left Camp. They had to met one of the Neogenoi at one point after that. There's no way they could've played such a convincing role, if they hadn't studied the two of them extensively."

"Percy makes a good point," Artemis said grudgingly. 

"I know I do."

"Quit while your ahead," Apollo said, poking him on the shoulder, as time wound itself backward the days rolling back, the nights absolutely black when the sun went down. The silence was deafening, imposing, but they maintained it, keeping careful watch until they saw Drew and Victor leaving Camp. 

They followed them into New York. As they walked down a side street, they were attacked by a flock of harpies. Carl and Seraphina appeared from round the corner, rushing to help them. 

But this time, they didn't just appear from nowhere. 

They followed them back down the street, where they saw them holding the harpies bound with shadows, as they watched Anastasia direct them towards Drew and Victor. Time went back even further, leading them back to an old warehouse, and dimly lit, dingy building. Old crates lay about the place, an old forklifts, and plastic covering garnishing the floor. Pools of water were dotted around, lime green mildew covering brown water stains.

But they ignored all of that. They watched as the two Neogenoi walked backward, the harpies straining against them, until they got to a door; an old rusty metal thing, the brown flakes of iron oxide littering the floor around it. But before they even got there, they realised what it was.

The little sign of the door gave it all away.

"Oh great," Apollo said. 

"Why?" Jason rolled his eyes. "I went in there once. I'm still trying to get over that experience."

"Oh, it's only a bunch of tunnels," Hazel said.

"It's the damn Labyrinth."

"Still a bunch of tunnels. "

"Full of evil creatures that like to chew on demigods," Percy said. 

"Even Clarisse hates that place," Annabeth added. 

"Of course..."

They all turned to Will, who had something in his voice that they hadn't heard for a while. 

Hope.

"They disappeared halfway down the fall to Tartarus."

"Oh yeah, you did say that," Reyna said. "But it didn't make any sense then, and it still doesn't make any sense now."

"But it's the best lead we have. The only one."

"But Will," she protested, "where could they hide halfway down the passageway to the Pit? Are you sure that they didn't just land in Tartarus, and you missed them?"

"There's no way we missed them. And you don't think Nyx would know if her half-human son was running around Tartarus? With a daughter of Erebos, no less?"

"But where could they hide down that tunnel?"

"I don't know. But I'm going back down there to check."

"We're coming with you," Percy said instantly. "As long as we don't actually have to go to Tartarus."

"Hell no. I'm never going back down there."

"Well let's go then," Artemis said. 

"I might have an idea about where your boyfriend might be."


	65. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding someone you've lost is a great thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy. Some fighting and then some romance on the way. This story is my addiction, and I'm glad you're all here for the ride.

Juan continued, his voice full of anger. 

"We came to Earth, thinking that the Sixth Age had lied to us. The gods couldn't have been as bad as they made them out to be. I mean, who were they to talk? They'd created us solely so we could destroy the gods, kept us imprisoned for our entire lives, while they tortured and brainwashed us. So we decided we go and check out the world that Olympus ruled."

"It was a shock to us," Seraphina said. "A metaphorical bucket of cold water dumped on our heads. We'd lived in here, safe and isolated from the real world, happily oblivious to everything going on. When we got there, and saw how the mortals lived, we were upset. The gods are the rulers of that domain. Shouldn't they be doing more to help the human race?"

"But then we came to realise, after a few small interventions of our own, that it was pointless to do such things. How can help one, and ignore the other? And not everything everyone wants is good for them, or for the people around them. You could help, but you couldn't help everyone - not without disrupting the stability of society."

"And then we discovered you guys."

Seraphina gave him a strange look - a look Nico recognised as pity.

"We literally stumbled across our first demigod. We sensed power, the power of a god, diluted, contained in a mortal body. Once we found one... well, we could just sense you. You guys were easy to find. And so fascinating. Half human, half god. Mortals that had power that were godlike. You were amazing. "

Her face darkened once more, her eyes turning to dark slits, her aura flaring ferociously.

"And then we saw how your godly parents treated you." 

"What?" Nico said, utterly bewildered. "What about the way they treat us?"

"You aren't their children. You're their servants. Their army."

"We watched as they interacted with you. They wouldn't bother with you for years - and then a problem showed up, and they'd come calling, demanding your help. You demigods have died in your thousands defended the gods over the centuries. And despite their declarations that they'll do better, they always end up ignoring you, leaving you vulnerable to the myriads of monsters that take their vengeance on you because they can't attack the gods."

"The only reason they haven't been with us recently is because Zeus barred them from being with us."

"Excluding a few of the gods, very few of them care about what happens to you, their children, their own flesh and blood, until there's a problem. And then even after you've solved it for them, even after you died and bled to keep their rule intact, they still treat you like dirt."

"My father's not like that."

"Your father," Suketh said, "is one of the only exceptions to the rule. But he is not even considered to be an Olympian, despite the fact that he rules an entire kingdom by himself. Those who sit on the thrones are the problematic ones. And don't think we've only looked at you when considering this."

"Marianne, I'm guessing."

"She has the power to look through to the past. She showed us the atrocities the gods have committed against their own children, their own family, and how they've used you for centuries to solve their problem, while they sit in Olympus doing nothing. What makes it worse it that you are mortal. If they are grievously injured, they'll survive, as they just did when we attacked them. But you die. Like any other mortal. And the forces that they send you up against have you odd numbered hundred to one, and are effectively immortal."

"The last few years, we watched first hand from the shadows, hoping they would change," Juan continued. "We watched Percy and Jason lead the charge in the Titan War, and heard the rumours of the changes the gods were planning to implement. What came of it? Not much. Promises of change, and after a month or two, nothing much."

"The giants was a fiasco. Had the gods simply come to you and asked for you help, I'm sure the battle would've been over long before it began. In those months Olympus was closed, the gods and demigods could've hunted down Gaea's children, and ended the war before it even began."

"The Fates had already chosen the path that everything should take. And that whole situation was Hera's fault."

"Which wouldn't have happened if Zeus had chosen to act. Finally, the Ouranos problem. You and Will were dealing with your own problems, and Zeus decides that you're the threat, when he should've been in the heavens waging war on his greatest enemy. Your boyfriend wins the fight for him, killing himself in the process. You bring him back, and he still wants to have both your heads for it."

"When he doesn't get his way, he resorts to petty tricks and blackmail to achieve his own ends. He attacks the places set up so demigods could be safe, simply because he's having a tantrum?"

"We came to Camp Half-Blood to see how bad it really was." Seraphina's voice was quiet, and bitter. "How two immortals can pick on mortals, and the other immortals not directly intervene is something I never could quite understand. Your Camps were full of life, happiness and laughter before all this mess. And that is what we will return them to."

"By killing the gods? Do you really think that will make a difference? And if you guys were so intent on helping us, how come we had to fight the Titans, the Giants and Ouranos alone?"

"We were undecided about whether we should get involved or not. Some of us were all for it; others less so. After all, we would be fulfilling the wishes of our torturers if we destroyed Olympus. But the Ouranos incident, and the aftermath of it convinced us that what we were doing was correct. There was no conceivable way we could stand by and simply let you all suffer any longer. Ignoring you was one thing. An attack on you was another." Suketh's voice was firm. "Enough was enough. Despite your strength, we knew neither you nor Will would attack the Olympians, for fear of the repercussions on the Camps, and the reaction of the demigods who lived there."

"But we're an independent party. An unexpected addition the game that the gods were playing - and have now lost. Considering the fact they were barely bothered with society in the first place, I can't see why it's a great loss. The Mist keeps everything separate, and the except for the few that actually care, the gods really don't do anything."

Nico didn't reply. 

Because, unfortunately, it did make sense to some degree. 

Some of the gods had helped them along their way. But when it was stacked up against the years of abandonment and terror every demigod had to go through, plus the unnecessary trouble the gods created when they refused the work cohesively, the help was as effective as fairy dust in an enormous hurricane that they continually had to weather. 

Even so.

"They're still our parents. Yeah, they're terrible parents. Absolutely awful. If social services existed on Olympus, they'd probably be locked away. But that's just the way it is. And destroying them isn't the way to go about changing things."

"But you agree that things need to change?" Suketh asked him.

"Of course they do. But a war is no way to change anything. All you've done is rile up the gods. They will strike back."

"We won't lose," Seraphina smiled, a menacing half grin that only required one side of her face.

"You probably won't. But at what cost? Will the demigods you fight for accept you as their saviours - or attack you as the enemies that destroyed Olympus and their parents? What will happen to the Earth in this fight? You might have been able to contain it this time round. But there are still a few gods out there, and hundreds of minor gods to boot. Are you going to fight them all?"

"Once the main offenders are gone, everyone else will be left alone. We don't want trouble. We just wanted to set you free."

"Free? We're not enslaved."

"But in a way, you are." Juan was looking at him, deadly serious. "You feel obliged to help them because they're your parents, even if you are infinitely weaker than they are. Well, that doesn't apply to you anymore, but you know where I'm coming from. Without them around, or being able to wield the power that they do, you guys will be free to do whatever you like."

"Who's going to deal with all the threats then? What if Kronos comes back? Or Gaia reforms?"

"How is Kronos going to stand against the twelve of us, or even you and your boyfriend? And Gaia might be a Protogenoi, but without her being fully awake, there's no way she could defeat either of us. And we know how to beat her now."

"Even so, you don't have the right to just march in and upend the system."

But he couldn't deny that their world sounded a lot better. 

A whole lot better. 

But that wasn't his decision to make alone. 

"So you still don't agree with us?" Suketh asked.

"I'd have thought that was obvious."

He shrugged nonchalantly, but even as he turned away Nico saw a flash of disappointment crossing his ever flickering face. 

"That's a shame. I believe this transition would happen more smoothly with you and the New Sun on board. Because," he said, his voice hardening, "it will happen."

Nico wasn't in a position to argue. He just hoped they didn't start destroying gods too soon. He'd have to step in, and things would most likely get ugly.

He just hoped Will came soon. 

Come, he thought. If anyone could find me, you could.

..............................................................................................

"Will, are you sure it's wise for us to have these weapons?" 

Jason voiced his opinion as he held the Master Bolt. It crackled in his hand, humming softly, recognising the lineage of the its master in the one who held it. It seemed to like him.

"Well, you guys need some way to defend yourselves. And unless you've got a shortcut into becoming gods, I think you'll need them. The Neogenoi won't be in a good mood when we find them." He turned to the rest of the group. "Has everybody got something they can use?"

Where possible, they had tried to give each demigod something that belonged to their parent - or at least give them a weapon that belong to a deity that didn't hate their parent. 

Frank had Ares's sword and shield; both of which were a bright red, the hilt and handles of both a dark blood red. Athena's spear glistened with some unholy light, Annabeth holding it as if it was the lightest thing in the world. Reyna flipped Dionysus's cudgel end over end, catching the handle elegantly, weighing it in her hand. Percy held Hephaestus's axe, the wickedly sharp edge gleaming as if the weapon was laughing, while Piper gripped onto Demeter's chicken sickle as if her life depended on it.

Hera's staff was still in the bag - but no-one wanted to risk touching that. 

"Hazel? What about you?"

"I'm still looking," she said, as she rummaged through the seemingly bottomless case, trying to the injure herself on anything. "There's nothing in her that suits me."

"May I offer you this then, my lady?"

They all spun round to see one who was.

The dark skin, the colour of teakwood. Wings the colour of an empty soul. Eyes so soft, and yet so deadly.

"Hey. No need to be formal. What brings you here, Thanatos? Did my father send you?"

"He did. And he said to give you this."

He handed her a black scabbard. The exposed hilt of the sword had a flash of golden in it, and one pair of eyes widened as he realised what it was. 

"That's the Sword of Hades."

Annabeth looked at her boyfriend, surprised. "The one you, Thalia and Nico had to save from Ethan?"

"Yeah. The one with the key of Hades in the hilt."

"Whoa," said Reyna. "That' some serious firepower. I know the Master Bolt is brilliant and all, but a key of Hades? In a sword? Who the heck thought of that?"

"Persephone, if you can believe it," Percy replied. "She took it upon herself to forge her husband a new symbol of power. Hades must be seriously pissed off to give that to you, Hazel."

"He would be here himself, but he must ensure that the Underworld is suitably defended against the Neogenoi. If those imprisoned in the Underworld were to break free in a battle with those beings, there would absolute chaos on earth, and mostly likely anywhere else you can think of. So he said to give Hazel this sword, and told her to make sure that she brings her brother back."

"Oh, don't worry." Hazel drew the sword, the Stygian iron blade drinking in the light, a slender black hole. "He's coming back."

Thanatos smiled, and disappeared, a silent, uneventful departure.

Will looked round at the group that was coming with him. Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, Jason, Piper all looked back him, their worry for him clear on their faces. Apollo and Artemis were simply waiting, their eyes glazed over as they prepared themselves for the fight ahead. 

There was nothing more to say. Except for the words that would set this mission in motion.

"Let's go." 

........................................................................................

Nico was back in his cell. His useless, completely ineffective prison. He'd been there for a few hours now, just sitting there. There wasn't much he couldn't do at the moment anyway.

The trip back had been devoid of conversation - something Nico had been really grateful for. He needed time to think. To process all that he had been told, to look at the unpredictable situation that was unravelling in front of him.

It was all so confusing. 

They were right - and they wrong at the same time.

And then they wanted him and Will to support them?

How had he ended up in this situation?

He shook his head. He had to start working on an escape plan. He had sensed traces of the other gods there; five in total, including Zeus. 

He knew the gods wouldn't capitulate to their demands, but he did have a good idea of what would happen to them when they didn't. The Neogenoi may have been weaker than him, but they could certainly destroy the gods if they chose to. 

He need to either get them out of here, or be prepared to fight. Either option did not bode well.

Damn. 

A twinge irked him, a little stab in his mind. He ignored it, still mulling over the problem that he could not solve. Where was Will when you needed him? 

The twinge hit him again, harder this time. 

What was that? It was familiar, and yet so distant.

He tried to follow it, tried to track it. It wasn't an illness; he couldn't get ill.

And then it hit him.

He dived into the his mental link, pouring his energy into it, not caring if his aura flared, not caring if they sensed him. 

He just wanted him. He wanted him in his arms. He wanted to kiss him, love him, hold him, just to be next to him. There was nothing better. 

Screw the Neogenoi.

Will was coming.

.................................................................................

They floated in the darkness, the cries of the imprisoned rising from below, as Will's mind ached. For the first time since he had disappeared, he could sense him. 

Faintly. Scarcely. But there. The other half to his soul was somewhere.

"Where is he? Where is he?"

"There's nothing here," Reyna said. 

"No," Hazel said. "I can sense him. And the Sword senses him too."

"How- Actually, I don't want to know."

"They're both powerful things related to the Underworld. And Nico has used this sword before."

"Why can't I find him?" The frustrated edge to Will's voice ended the conversation. 

"He's here."

They all turned to the twins, who had spoken in perfect unison.

"He's in a pocket dimension, the entrance to which seems to be right around here." Artemis waved her hand, and silvery light flickered out, revealing a distortion in the air, a twisting wrongness in the darkness that only became apparent in the light. 

"It explains why you can't contact him, and why we never sensed the Neogenoi, in all the years that they were around. There's no way we could've, with them all the way down here."

"How do we open it?" Percy asked.

"Well," Apollo began, "it'd be best if we did it gently. We don't want to alert them to the fact that we're here if we don't-"

"Move."

A golden glow lit up the passageway to Tartarus, as Will's eyes began to glow, the light spreading all over his body as the energy inside him met his frustration and the dark rage that had surged back up within him. The usual soft gold turned dark, his eyes turning the same colour. Artemis and Apollo drew the others back as Will extended a hand, a sent a beam of pure golden energy at the distortion.

Instead of passing straight through it, the beam seemed to disappear into it, the weird obscure space that rippled like silk in the wind turning gold as it filled with the power that was being poured into it, glowing brighter with every passing second, the radiance becoming comparable to that of the Sun. They couldn't look at it-

And then it broke.

The sound of mountain of glass shattering filled the air, the whispers and cries from the Pit beneath going silent as they tried to imagine what had just caused the ripple of power they just felt. 

As the light faded, they looked forward - to see a floating grey space, the sound of water coming from it, the feel of moving air rushing out towards them.

Will jerked slightly, and sighed, a look of bliss coming over his face.

There he was. He seemed to be okay.

And then the rage returned. 

How dare they take him from his side?

His swords shimmered themselves into existence, glowing with the dark golden light that was in his eyes. 

He wanted to fly straight in and destroy everything in sight.

But he couldn't just abandon his friends, not matter how mad he was. Also, destroying everything in sight was never a good idea, until you knew exactly what you were going to be wrecking.

But he wasn't going to wait any longer.

He dragged the others forward with him as he charged through the entrance to the other world.

............................................................................

Nico felt him. 

He felt his rage, his pain, and his joy all tangled up into one twisted mess that he would have to unravel. 

But he didn't care.

He was back.

He was with him again. He was whole once more.

He stood up, and allowed the silver fire he had been saving for so long to burn around his hands.

It was time to get this party started.


	66. Battlefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight. Fight. Fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, everyone. We haven't got to the better bit yet.

Nico extended a hand lazily, brushing the door with the flames, melting the door to molten slag. He stepped through the ruined portal, and heard the Drew and Victor stirring as they heard the hiss of the metal sliding onto the polished floor.

"Nico? Nico! What's happening?"

"Stay there, and stay quiet." Nico's voice was cold. "There's going to be a fight. And you're only going to get in the way. So just stay there, and hope the Neogenoi are too occupied to remember that you're here."

"You can't leave us here! Nico di Angelo! You can't leave us here!"

"For gods-" But his words were cut off as he sensed one of his opponents approaching. Actually, there were two. Or was it three? He was too distracted to tell. Drew and Victor were both babbling away in his ear, making it difficult to concentrate.

He waved a hand in their direction, and they slumped, lowered to the floor gently as the sleep spell took hold, as the illusion spell and various protections shimmered around them, hopefully shielding them from the destruction he knew was about the occur. 

The door at the end of the hallway swung open, and Quinn, Jesse and Rhodes came through the door. 

"Are you going to make this easy on yourself?" Quinn asked, as impassive as ever. 

"I'm more interested in knowing how he got out of the cell," Rhodes asked.

"I don't think you quite know what you're dealing with." Nico smiled, a cold expression reminiscent of Artemis appearing on his face. "It wasn't that difficult."

"Last chance," Jesse said, his eyes gleaming as power began to crackle at their end of the corridor. 

Nico held up still flaming hands, elegantly moving them to the sides, palms facing upward, silver fire pooling within them like liquid.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?"

.............................................................................

As Will descended with the others, he felt Nico begin to fight against the Neogenoi. 

He wanted to surge forward, to speed towards where he sensed the fight, to barrel in, smashing down any resistance between him and his goal to kindling. But he would not abandon the people who had risked their lives coming here with him. He'd never forgive himself if he did.

He doubted Nico would either. 

Beneath him stretched an ocean, unnaturally blue and clean, with various islands sparsely scattered around as if a child had thrown giant rocks into the sea in an enraged tantrum. 

He barely had time to notice what was on them, before his attention was wrenched back to the oncoming wave of power that rolled towards him, a wash of energy that set him on edge, and made him clench his teeth together and slow down. 

He was glad that had enchanted all of his friends with the ability to fly, strengthened their bodies and accelerated their healing abilities. His concentration was going to be severely tested in the next few minutes - and he wasn't sure that he would be able to pay attention to them all.

Nine figures approached them, the air crackling and squirming in their approach, and sighing in their wake as they past. They stopped abruptly, about hundred feet away, staring at them blankly, but with a slight tension to their shoulders and bodies in general, their eyes the only thing moving, the light flickering in their eyes.

Suketh floated forward, his eyes locked on Will's.

"New Sun."

"Child of Chaos."

"You could've simply knocked."

"I don't knock when I know I'm not going to be let in."

"I would ask what you're doing here, but I think I already know. The gods-"

"Don't worry about the gods. You took someone from me."

"We didn't hurt-"

"I don't give a damn," Will replied viciously, cutting him off mid sentence. "He is mine." He felt a ripple of amusement come through from Nico, who was half-heartedly paying attention as he fought.

"The only time he stops being mine is the day he choose to stop being mine. No-one separates us. And anyone who tries..." Will twirled his swords, the dark gold fire burning even more sinisterly. 

"I didn't know it would upset you that much. I thought we could talk this out, be reasonable?"

"I think reason went out the window when you attacked Olympus," Artemis said. "I am no fan of my father, less so my stepmother. If they were the only ones at risk, then I probably wouldn't be bothered. I probably wouldn't be here."

"But Demeter? Hephaestus? Hermes? Even Dionysus. They are by no means innocent, but they are in no way the worst that Olympus has to offer. Yet you attacked them all. Indiscriminately. That, I will not, and cannot forgive."

"But you're not going to win this fight," Marianne said coldly. "We can defeat gods, and demigods are no challenge to us. Maybe you should put down your weapons before something goes awry."

"It's a shame that you don't recognise what we're holding," Annabeth replied. "You wouldn't be so confident if you did."

"What do you mean?" Erica replied, frowning at them, her eyes widening as she really took a look at what was in their hands. "Wait a moment. That's some serious firepower."

"And we'll use it if we have to," Reyna added. "Although I think we'd prefer to just leave with what we came for. The gods and Nico."

"Not an option." Carl folded his arms, his expression mulish. "We have plans for them."

"It's obvious we're not going to get what we came for by just talking," Percy said.

"I concur." The Master Bolt began to crackle in Jason's hand as he spoke. "Last chance, I think."

"Who are you to be giving us last chances?" Wilhelm demanded, the light from his eyes pouring forth as the end of the standoff came near.

"He is right, though," Suketh said quietly. "This is the last chance to avoid what would be a very messy fight."

"Are you going to give us what we want?" Will growled. 

"No."

Will didn't say anything. He spun his swords round a couple of times, the hilts dancing round his fingers, until he levelled them at his new opponents.

The Neogenoi drew their power to them, lights flashing in their eyes.

And then the battle began.

....................................................................................

It was good to not have to hold back. Without anyone to protect or rescue this time (Drew and Victor's energy was sustaining their shields) he could fight freely. 

His first wave of power had been a simple blast of pure force that had taken them by surprise with its ferocity. The Neogenoi had flown backward, along with the everything else that had been ahead of Nico. Stone, lights, carpets, the foliage outside. 

It didn't matter.

All of it had flown back, the three newly discovered deities smashing down on the ground hard. They were up in an instant, but by that time Nico was already out of the structure he had been in, and was coming for them. 

He had stayed well above the foliage, as Jesse had linked himself to the plants below, and was wielding them with great skill. Thorny vines the width of lampposts lashed the air where he flew, blooming poisonous flowers that sprayed all sorts of toxins at him, in an attempt to paralyse him, or catch him off guard. He send silver flames at them in response, a withering fire that charred them to dust, Jesse flinching with every one that went up in smoke. But more continued to grow.

The two girls took a more active role in the pursuit, Rhodes bearing down on him, using her power of Necessity to try an influence him to slow down, or stop fighting altogether, while she lashed at him with a whip made of pure energy, while Quinn sent energy spiralling in all direction, conjuring flocks of birds or swarms of insects to attack him while he danced through the heavens.

Nico took it all on. 

It wasn't easy; they were good fighters, knowing exactly how to wield their powers effectively and precisely. 

But he was better. 

Fighting for your life as a mortal gave him an edge that they simply could never have, death being as alien to them as normality was to any demigod. His black and silver sword gleamed, as he slashed through magical attacks, his other hand directing his moon fuelled assaults wherever they need to be with a mere flick of his finger - but only for the sake of convenience. Often, he would simply launch his magic, leaving them to guess where his next attack was coming from. 

Oh, it was good to be alive and free.

............................................................

Suketh danced back, as Will rushed towards him, firing pure heat and light from his eyes, catching the child of Chaos in the chest, pitching him backward as Wilhelm and Seraphina moved in to take his place. She slashed at him with shadows, but he sheathed one of his swords with the speed of thought, and carved through the darkness with a ray of light - that he felt try to move against him.

Will wanted to laugh. He wasn't that stupid was he?

He let Wilhelm take control of the light, and fire it back at him - before he turned it way with a thought, transforming it into pure, dark gold fire that twisted itself into ball that missed Wilhelm's main body, only clipping him on the side, the force and the heat making the Son of Aether spin round and round. A shadow stabbed through his side; he ignored it, burning it out with the light that ran through his veins, and gave Seraphina a taste of pure, undiluted sunlight, the radiant power bursting out of him like a flood. 

She screamed, her shadows desperately trying to cover her, as he bathed her in the brilliance, stopping only to spin aside from a bolt a pure chaos that missed his head by millimetres. Sheathing his other sword as Suketh came at him empty handed, he dived to meet him. 

The collision was spectacular, the gold pressing against black and red, fists flying, kicks containing energy equivalent to an explosion being exchanged as they tried to tear each other apart. Wilhelm dived in, only for Will to grab his arm and slam him into Suketh like a bat, sending his opponents hurtling towards the ocean like meteorites, the calm surface exploding as they slammed into it and sank. 

He dived after them - only to be broadsided by Seraphina swinging a mace made of pure darkness that broke his ribs as he veered out of control. He skimmed along the surface of the water, bouncing, straightening himself up as he healed, and sent crackling bolts of pure light in her direction, even as she send darkness in his. 

The blast roared through the sky, a giant's war cry as they cancelled each other out. The force blasted the air back, and send the water into chaos; yet neither of them moved an inch. Suketh and Wilhelm burst from the waves, rising to float next to Seraphina, staring down at him. 

Will stared back.

"Come on then," he whispered. 

................................................................................

Artemis gashed Abydos's arm, her hunting knives gleaming as the void sucked at them, her leg swing round to clip him round the head, sending him towards Frank, who avoided the gaping purple void he sent at him, before shield bashing him in the face, the Son of Tartarus roaring as his nose broke. But he still managed to swipe Frank with a vicious backhand that send him spiralling away. He turned his attention back to Goddess of the Hunt as she rushed towards to him. 

He formed a vortex of dark energy before she could think, trapping her within it, the roar of the spinning purple-black sounding in her air, ripping at her with invisible claws, golden ichor being sucked off into the tornado. 

She surged forward, even as Frank swooped back in, his eagle talons slashing through Abydos's purple eyes. He roared once more, the whirlwind responding to his call. 

But Artemis cleared it just in time, slamming her knife up its hilt in his stomach. His mouth opened, but no noise came out - he simply brought up his knee, sending the breath whooshing out of her, and she flew backward - but she hung onto her knife, dragging it out of his body. 

Frank reappeared next to her in human for, his face a worried mask. But his Roman steel behind it, and she took heart in knowing that he was alright. 

Together, they turned back to the Neogenoi who faced them down. 

...........................................................................

Marianne was trying to freeze them. But Apollo and Reyna would not stay still. The Sun God shot golden arrows that stabbed through her hands, and body, refusing to stay motionless for a moment, while Reyna rushed around, avoiding the time stops, battering her where she could, sending the deity flying from side to side, causing her to scream.

They weaved around her, stinging her where they could, until she released a ripple of distortion that caught them both in it, flies trapped in amber. Marianne advanced towards Reyna, a terrible, dark look in her eyes.

The daughter of Bellona tried to move - but time itself was against her, her brain screaming at her body to get a move on before she died. Marianne seemed to approaching impossibly fast - or was she just impossibly slow? 

Apollo's voice sounded in her head. 

Now would be a good time for that special power of yours.

Are you serious? she thought back.

Do you have a better idea?

Fair point.

Ignoring Marianne completely, she set about using the gift that had come with being her mother's daughter.

As she connected with Apollo, she couldn't help but be astounded. Connecting with a god was vastly different than connecting with a human. Apollo seemed to be a beacon, a beating heart of music and art, the chords of his being humming away, waiting and watching to see what she would do. She was simply unable to comprehend completely.

She knew she would go mad if she tried.

So she stuck to what she knew, and poured empowerment into the god, hoping that she would succeed in giving him the boost he need to escape the binds that ensnared him. She burned it into him, an explosive pounding that boomed within the god.

Marianne appeared in front of her, hands raised, light flickered within them-

Until she clapped her hands over her ears, blood flowing from them, their whole body shaking, until she was battered away by the wall of sound that crashed down upon her. Suddenly, she was free, shaking the sleep off, adrenaline flooding through her. 

This was some fight.

......................................................................................

Hazel, Annabeth and Percy weaved around the Juan and Carl, diving and ducking around the light and dark pair, their weapons saving them more times than they could count. Athena's spear spun round, forming a glittering wall in front of her. She dropped down, ducking under the dark spear that came her way, stabbing a hole in his leg, fleeing as wave of darkness swallowed her. 

She was spinning around, almost drowning, before Hazel slashed her out of it, the Sword of Hades drinking the darkness, as Carl appeared behind her. Athena's spear thrust forward, a needle thin beam of energy scoring a line straight through the Neogenoi's shoulder, but he still covered then in darkness once more, the tendrils lashing at them, cutting them indiscriminately. 

Percy shoulder barged him, as Juan fell towards the sea, sealed in a block of ice. But the Son of Hemera was soon free, shooting light at Percy, who swung Hephaestus's axe in the way, deflecting the bolt of energy, sending him flying backward. Annabeth and Hazel swept their weapons across the sky, the crescents of dark and glistening energy intertwining, forcing Carl back.

He dispersed the energy breaking the attack apart, the resulting light show it produced beautiful. 

They would've admired it, had they not been in middle of the fight.

The demigods stood back to back, forming a triangle, their weapons raised, as Carl and Juan circled them, waiting for an opening.

Damn, this was difficult.

......................................................................................

Erica growled menacingly, as the water she was swirling around evaporated as the Master Bolt send millions of volts through it, the growl turning to the scream, as one of the bolts caught her, the electricity coursing through her - until Anastasia extended the arm to her absorbing the current into her. 

Stones and dirt flew forward, spraying across the sky, sending Jason tumbling backward as Piper swooped in, screaming '"STILL". Anastasia was frozen for but a second, where Piper slashed her across her stomach with the chicken sickle, earth and golden ichor flowing out. A water spout rose from the sea, pulsing towards the sky for her, a column of air snatching her away just before she was trapped, pulling her into Jason's arms.

But the water followed, a column of earth coming from an island nearby, the two combining to form a wave of mud, a flying mass of sludge that swooped towards them, flowing around them, a dark sphere that enclosed them, shrinking. Jason blasted it, but the electricity was absorbed by the earth.

"Crap," said Piper, but before she could say anything else, the sphere collapsed, the two of them weaving in and out of the falling rain of mud, miraculously managing to come out without being splattered. Rising upward, they found themselves next to Hazel, Percy and Annabeth, Anastasia and Erica healing from recently inflicted wounds, as Carl and Juan joined them, the four looking at the five, the two sides facing each other with multiple emotions swimming in their eyes. 

They almost sighed, the same thoughts swimming through all of their head. 

Why were they always fighting?


	67. Toxic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahahahaha. Try to enjoy.

They sensed that they were getting nearer to each other.

Their battles were similar, both of them holding their own against three of the most fearsome opponents they had ever fought. Their friends seemed to be okay, not overly winning, but certainly not conceding defeat either. From what they could sense, it was now six Neogenoi versus two gods and seven demigods armed with godly weapons. 

The odds could be better, but they'd do for now.

The mini war raged across the sky, energy flying everywhere, the sea seemingly exploding at random intervals as flashes of power struck the previously calm surface, clouds of steam rising. The islands were no exceptions, rocks flying everywhere, anything on them obliterated and sent into the atmosphere. 

Before they knew it, Nico and Will were within a mile of each other. 

You don't know how good it is to have you so close, Nico thought to him, while Rhodes sent him flying. He flicked her away with black and silver bolt, sending out silver fire to incinerate the sea monster Quinn had formed nothingness.

I missed you. So much. So much that it actually hurts. I honestly didn't know what I was going to do without you. 

Will...

You're in my head. You know it's true.

Will ducked under spear formed out of chaos and darkness and responded, with fusion blast, the air around him twisting as Suketh proceeded to change the laws of physics, while Wilhelm swept in.

I know. And honestly, I feel the same way. All we've been through during the time we've been together... I've only lost you once. And that was literally the worst I've felt ever.

You fought Death to get me back - and won. The least I could do was chase after you with everything I had. But I guess I went a little bit overboard with the torturing Hera thing?

We'll discuss that later. Right now, we should work out exactly what we're going to do. We're not winning, but we're not losing either.

But then there's the problem of the gods, isn't there? Will mentally rolled his eyes. Nico would've laughed, but he was in the middle of a fistfight with Jesse.

Will continued. Whichever way we turn, the Olympians seem to be blocking our path. 

I know. I'm tired of saving Olympus. But not all of them are bad. There are just particular members that need to take a hike.

Humph.

You know what? Nico sounded mischievous. I can't wait any longer. I need to kiss you.

Will let out a blast of pure energy that forced his opponents backward, scrambling to form shields as they flipped head over heels, as Nico did the same. 

The two of them turned, locking onto each other, rushing towards each other.

And then they met.

Will scooped Nico out of the air, hugging him so tightly Nico was sure he heard a rib crack. He stared into those blue gold eyes, seeing his own black silver ones reflected in them.

Their lips met, the invisible force pulling them together, completely irresistible, even in middle of the fight, even with everything at stake. 

They just had to.

It was pure heaven, a heaven created solely for them, a plane where only the two of them existed. 

"Damn." That was all Will said. "Damn."

"Will, we're in the middle of something. Stop thinking like that."

"It's not my fault you're handsome."

"So are you. I think I told you, But I missed you."

Will kissed him again, sending shivers down his spine, as Nico wrapped his arms around him, holding him close, even as they sensed the six presences approaching, the air shivering as they came closer, the laws of science bending as the opposing forces of Creation and Chaos raged, along with other four, bending and convulting the world in their wake. 

"Touching." Quinn sounded impassive as ever. "Very touching." 

Will and Nico broke off their kiss, but their arms still encircled each other, holding each other tight, refusing to look away from each other, their stupidly happy smiles completely refusing to go away. It shouldn't have been possible to feel this happy, considering where they were. But they were together again.

That was all that mattered. 

"So what are going to do with you two?" Suketh asked. "You two are the only beings who stand in the way of the total end of the Fifth Age. Without you, the gods would be nothing right now."

Nico and Will turned to face the Neogenoi, who were watching them intensely, their eyes not blinking at all as their gazes burned into each other. The New Sun's and the New Moon's arms encircled each other waists, the two of them completely unwilling to release each other, the warmth from the other so comforting that it was painful. 

"We would apologise-" Will began.

"-but we really don't like you enough to do that," Nico finished. "Look, the gods are imbeciles. We know. Believe me. We know. But those imbeciles happen to be our parents. If anyone's going to decide the fate of Olympus, it should be us. Not you."

"Well, we're going to decide anyway," Jesse replied. "So either you're with us or against us. We'd prefer you with us. All of you. Demigods, descendants of demigods, you two, who we still can't classify."

"We like being unclassified," Nico said lazily. "But let's get back to the matter at hand."

"Let's," Seraphina replied. "You have two options. You and your friends leave this dimension, leave the gods to us, and stay out of our way. Or you can stay here and fight... The outcome of which is completely unclear. You and your friends are proving to be more troublesome than we ever imagined."

A loud explosion behind them made them all look around, shields flaring as the shockwave passed over them, bodies tumbling from the sky towards them. Nico and Will reached out to their friends, seizing them as they plummeted, feeding healing magic into them, drawing them close. Apollo and Artemis righted themselves, gold and silver streaks that joined them almost instantaneously. 

The six other Neogenoi appeared next to their brethren, and the twelve faced the eleven, the two sides both unwavering, both unwilling to back down or compromise, the tension and power a physical force between them, bonding them together in ways that they could not understand. 

But the fight had done more than just wreck the world the Neogenoi had created.

The ruins of one of the buildings exploded once more, golden light spilling forth as the gods rose from the rubble, free from their imprisonment. Dressed in their full armour, they rose to float at the same level as the other two groups, the final, principal party involved in this struggle born from years of resentment and unnecessary pain. 

Zeus and Ares scowled at the other two parties, their eyes openly blazing with hatred. Athena regarded them all with an cold analytical glare, the battle plans almost running down her pupils like computer code. Dionysus still looked bored, while Hermes simply looked pained and tired.

"Oh great," said Jason. "And negotiations were going so well anyway."

"You dare to use my weapon?" Zeus snarled at him. "That is the Master Bolt. My symbol of power, and nobody else's."

"Nobody really wanted to use them. But we didn't have a choice," Percy responded, rolling his eyes. "Someone had to get you out."

"I'm more interested in why my son would be stupid enough to use my sword and shield," Ares growled. "I need those back. Now."

"You can have one. I'll need the other. It's not like I can actually fight these guys," Frank gestured with the sword, "without one."

"I'm more interested in why Hades's gave his daughter his sword." Athena shook her head. "A monumental lack of judgement. What if it fell into the hands of Neogenoi? What were you and he thinking when you all decided to come here, bearing weapons of such power, with only two gods, and two anomalies to protect you?"

"We thought we might just come and - Well, I don't know. Rescue you?" Piper said sarcastically.

"We would've been fine."

"Because you were doing such a good job of getting out of there yourselves."

"We're still here you know," Marianne interjected. "Do you mind not ignoring us, as if we're not important?" 

"You were the ones who kidnapped them." Annabeth shrugged. "Deal with it. I'm just irritated that they're so ungrateful."

"The Olympians do not need the help of mortals!" Zeus roared. "We have ruled for thousands of years-"

"Spare us the speech," Artemis waved her hands. "Apollo and I were there with you. We've needed mortals just as much, or maybe more so than they need us. It is delusional to dismiss them so. Especially," she added, her voice gaining a diamond serrated edge, "when these demigods here have risked life and limb to come to save you, knowing that they were outmatched by far. They didn't have to. But they did." 

"But then again," Apollo said icily, "should we really be surprised? If he turned on us, what is it for him to turn on mortals who live but a fraction of our lifetime?"

"This is what I don't understand."

Everyone, even the Neogenoi, turned to Quinn. The colours in her hair rippled faster and faster, but she was unnaturally still, her voice the only indication of the emotion she was feeling.

I didn't think she felt anything.

I second that, Will replied. Obviously, we were mistaken.

"Is this how a king is meant to treat his subjects? You act as if they've done nothing for you, never helped you and your council out of the messes you get yourself into. And the rest of you criticise them for coming to you, threatening them as if you were actually in a position to do anything to them! You're their parents! And they sacrifice more for you than most children ever would for their parents."

She turned back to the motley crew that stared on blankly. "These are the people you serve? When you could be free of them, forever? What makes you keep going back? Once we had the opportunity to be free, we took it with both hands and forged our own path. Why do you want to be enslaved?"

"Those children are servants of Olympus," Zeus sneered. "They will not listen to-"

"Shut up, Father."

Nico wanted to laugh. Apollo and Jason had spoken as one. 

"You don't actually mean that you are considering this?" Ares replied, his eyes narrowing.

"Well, after that lovely display of parental care," Reyna replied, "I'd be surprised if we didn't."

"You would betray us? YOU WOULD BETRAY OLYMPUS?" Zeus's voice boomed, dark clouds gathering the skies, the light dimming, his aura flickering to live, the smell of ozone filling the air. 

"Actually, we didn't say that," Piper began.

But Zeus simply didn't want to hear.

He opened his hand, as did Athena and Ares, and after a glance from his furious face, Dionysus and Hermes did the same.

The weapons of Olympus were ripped from their hands, the Master Bolt, Athena's spear, Dionysus's cudgel and Ares's sword and shield all soaring over the landscape, slamming into their owner's hands, their power of the deities rising as the weapons helped to heal and recharge them slightly. Hermes's staff came flying from over the waves, Martha and George hissing in happiness as they were reclaimed by their master. 

The Master Bolt sparked with electricity, bolts of blue running over the god, his eyes glowing as he turned his terrible gaze onto the Heroes of Olympus. 

"You have been a thorn in our side for too long. Despite your few victories you are more trouble than you are worth. And you upstarts are not even worth mentioning."

With that he raised the Master Bolt, and fired it, moving his arm in a sweeping motion as he did, spreading the assault across the sky.

The attack that gave the Master Bolt its name. 

The bolt that had sheared off the top of Mount Orthys.

It should've been weakened, but somehow it was not, as the full force of the strike swept towards both the Neogenoi and the rescue mission, a crackling sparking wave of blue and white bolts that arched across, twisting across the sky, weaving in and out of each other, racing towards their targets. 

Nico didn't stop to think. He just moved.

He and Will linked their minds, moving instinctively as they moved faster than the speed of light. Suddenly, everyone was in a single file row behind Nico, pressed together, bound with golden light, as Will protected them as best he could. Hazel hadn't even noticed the Sword of Hades was no longer in her hand.

The golden key in his the hilt glowed as the power of the Underworld came to bear, the black blade shimmering with power, the Son of the Underworld and the ruler of the Moon wielding the sword just as well, if not better than his father. He swung the sword round, creating a crescent of darkness, death and the light of the moon that slammed into the oncoming wave, buffering them from it. He held the sword with both hands, flicking it upright, holding it out in front of him. 

The remainder of the electricity rolled on, and the sword glowed even brighter as it met the weapon, splitting it around the blade, the voltage crackling around them, the boom of the thunder pounding through their ears, the blast flowing onward and away.

Then it ended, and everything was unusually silent. 

He swept the sword through the air elegantly, lowering it to his side, the golden light fading from around their friends, as they moved out from behind them.

"What the fuck was that?" Jason whispered.

Nico's head whipped around before the sentence even ended. 

Jason never swore. Ever.

His friend looked like he'd found out Piper was Titan-giant hybrid in disguise. His expression was an unhealthy mix of betrayal, pain and hatred.

Unsurprisingly, he found a similar expression on the faces of all the others. 

This was not good. Especially when a couple of them still had the godly weapons in their possession.

But before anything could happen, there was a growl from across; a deep menacing sound that hummed in their ears.

"Taking command of your domains will not be enough." Juan's voice rang out over the growling sound. 

"You are far too volatile and cruel to rule or exist any longer," continued Anastasia, as the last of the blue energy was sucked into her, her face contorted in pain.

"You have attacked those who came to rescue you," Carl boomed.

"Your own children," Rhodes snarled.

"Enough is enough," Abydos intoned.

"We pass judgement," Quinn finished, her voice even more emotionless than before. 

The Neogenoi raised their hands together the energy building, the very air and dimensions trembling as the considerable and terrible power was focused. 

"Death." The growl formed that word, and even as Suketh said it, his eyes flickered with the darkest hues of red and black.

Twelve pulses of energy, beams that wrapped themselves around each other flew towards the Olympians, the water far below retreating in its wake, the world trembling as doom approached. 

There was no conceivable way for them to get there in time. It was simply impossible. 

So they had to intercept.

The power of the New Sun and the New Moon, combined with the energy of the legendary twins, who had ruled those domains before them, and the power contained in the Sword of Hades poured forth, a surge of energy that added to the disruption of the world, the laws of nature trembling in its wake, the sky almost howling as it rumbled by. 

Nobody saw how it happened. 

The gods, re-energised by their weapons, managed to move, racing to avoid the approach of their destruction.

But only four made it away safely.

Three were accustomed to warfare. One was the Messenger.

The last was trapped in between the two blasts, rent asunder by the pounding energies that pinned him together.

The last sight they had of Dionysus was his tortured expression as he dissolved into the energy flow, turning into purple energy that mixed with the two blasts, the resulting explosion blinding everybody, sending them all flying backward, as his cudgel shattered into a thousand pieces that were turned to dust in an instant.


	68. Electric Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a little break from impending doom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! I say this every time, but I mean it every time - hope you enjoy it.

The world around them seemed to cry and howl in terror, as the surge seared through it, the sea blasted backward, the nearby islands broken out of existence, the invisible and visible tidal waves slamming the air aside as if wasn't there, carving through reality with a edge that was keener than Excalibur itself.

The home of the Neogenoi heaved, the pure energy punching holes in the fabric of its being, the energy far too great to be contained by the onslaught. The colourless sky flickered, colour seeping into it, dark bruises that then proceeded fade like dying stars, an uneven patchwork across the heavens. 

Then the blinding light was gone, the sea returning with a thundering crash, spraying upwards viciously in the epicentre, the pocket dimension trembling as it tried to stabilise itself. 

Nico and Will had been just ahead of the blast, wrapping everybody, including the two gods in a shield they had poured themselves into, hoping it would stave off the obliteration that had been heading their way. 

Fortunately, it had worked. 

Their friends were fine, but from the way they were groping around, Nico and Will suspected that they were blind. They reached out and found that it was true; their light receptors had been completely burnt out by the blast, and the some of them were deaf, or partially deaf. They healed them in a instant, audible gasps of relief escaping from their lips.

"Thanks," Annabeth gasped, as she breathed in the unbearably warm air, beads of sweat forming on her head, as the sea steamed. "That really wasn't fun."

"Did Dionysus...?" Percy's voice trailed off.

Nico opened his mouth to answer - and couldn't. He was still trying to process it himself. Instead, he reached and called Drew and Victor to him, the unconscious couple surprising everyone with their sudden appearance.

Dionysus, the god of wine, leader of the maenads, the reluctant temporary leader of Camp Half-Blood. Blasted into obscurity. Removed from the pages of the living.

Dead.

Gone.

"Yes. He is." Artemis's voice was its normal, flat emotionless self.

Piper's hands flew to her mouth. "What are we going to tell Pollux?"

"What am I going tell Dakota?" Reyna said grimly. "How do we explain to him that his immortal father's dead? How the hell are we going to explain that?"

"We'll have to worry about that later," Apollo replied. "We need to get out of here. Now. I'm not sure how stable this dimension is."

"Is it going to collapse?" Nico said, alarmed, reaching out with his senses, feeling the instability that now permeated the entire world. He also caught track of the remaining Olympians, who were fleeing towards the exit at post haste, and the Neogenoi, who were completely ignoring everybody else, trying to save their world.

"I prefer not to risk it. Let's move."

Nico? Let's just get them out.

Damn straight.

Before anyone could speak again, Nico and Will had wrapped them in the power of the Sun and the Moon, and were racing towards the portal, not teleporting, in case the dimensional distortions sent them somewhere they didn't quite want to be.

Before their neurons had time to process what had happened, they were gone from the pocket dimension, and blasting up the passageway to Tartarus, the monster below still howling in rage, insanely jealous of the freedom that was denied to them. The silver and gold bubble rose, a comet in a reverse, shooting towards the surface of the world. They blasted out of the empty swimming pool, shattering the chairs into matchsticks that burst into flames, the metal and tiles twisted, melting and shattering in the intense heat. The ball of light moved neither left nor right, and burrowed straight into the earth, burning whatever was ahead of it away, piercing through the magic of Labyrinth, a bullet through paper mache, exploding out of the earth with the force of bomb.

They soared high, the energy stripping itself away leaving thirteen beings, eleven confused and two unconscious floating in midair, blinking in the sunlight. 

No one said a word. What were they really going to say? 

Dionysus was dead. Destroyed just because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He wasn't the best of the Olympians, but neither was he the worst.

Pollux. Dakota. All his other children. What were they going tell them? Who was going to taste wine and judge the standard of it? Who was going to control the maenads? Who was going to bless parties and other gatherings?

"Umm. Well, what do we do next?" Hazel asked, her face uncharacteristically morose. 

"Well, what's likely to happen next?" Frank said.

"War." 

Jason's voice was ragged and harsh. 

"What Jupiter did back there has just completely convinced the Neogenoi that the gods are beyond hope. Any chance we had of convincing them they weren't as bad as they thought they were has just sailed off into the blue."

"Jason-" Percy began.

"He tried to kill us, Percy. He tried to slaughter us. He fired the fucking Master Bolt at us. Not an normal bolt of lightning. The Master Bolt. One of the most powerful non-sentient forces in existence. He wanted us dead!"

"Jason-"

"Will and Nico, they'd have survived. Artemis and Apollo badly injured at best. But us, Percy? You and me? Annabeth and Piper? Any of us mortals? Obliterated. Gone. Blasted off the face of the planet so superbly that there'd be absolutely nothing left of us. And we were trying to help them!" 

"Look, I'm still trying to process it myself. But we don't have the time to think about this now. We need to- I don't know. I don't know." The Son of Poseidon put his hand on his friend's shoulder. 

"Let's just go home."

"I think you all need a bit of space before that," Apollo said. "Why don't you go and stay with Nico and Will while we Artemis and I handle things back at the Camps? We're going to have to fill in Demeter and Hephaestus, and I think we're going to have to get Poseidon and Hades involved in this one as well. This has the potential to get disastrous really fast."

"We don't need to-" Reyna began.

"Even a warrior has to rest sometimes," Artemis cut in. "Being strong is one thing. And even the strong need to rest." 

"We have a reprieve. Zeus and others are off somewhere, plotting and probably scared out of their wits about how close they came to dying. The Neogenoi are busy trying to fix their world, and from the damage it took, they'll be there for a while. I suspect that this will be your last chance to rest for a while, so I advise that you take it while you can."

She waved a hand at Hazel. "I'm not accepting any arguments. Nico, Will, please take them. We'll come up there once we're done explaining everything."

Will snapped his fingers and their friends disappeared, instantly transported up to their home in the heavens, not trace of them left behind.

"Jason's right though," Nico said. "War is coming. But I'm not sure who's going to be on what side. From that attack they just launched on us, I'd say a few of the gods are done with us. Zeus, for sure. Maybe Ares. Athena is a possibility. And if the King connected with his Queen, their hate is only going to intensify."

"There are so many possible routes that this situation can take. All of them end in fighting. But there might be three sides rather than two. Zeus doesn't seem to want to play nice with anyone - and I think he's just alienated the only people who could convince the demigods to fight for them after all they've done. But from the looks of it, they wouldn't want the help anyway."

"True," Apollo said to his son. "I'm not sure what's going to happen. But let's see what page the other gods are on first before we start worrying like crazy. Do want us to take these two with us?"

"Who- Oh. Them." He'd forgotten about Drew and Victor, who still floated, completely out of it. 

"Yeah. Take them to either Camp. But make sure they don't say anything to anyone. We need to sort everything else out first."

"Will do."

All of them disappeared at once, flashes of gold and silver shining against the blue and white of the sky, fading away to nothingness.

......................................................................................

Nico and Will appeared back in their home, and sighed as one.

It was so good to be home. So good to be safe - only if it was for a little while. Even if the entire world was going to crashing down around their heads.

Their friends all had rooms in their house, having come there so often. With so many rooms and so much space, it wasn't hard. The couples all had rooms together, plus their own individual rooms, all with en suite bathrooms and full side fridges - the rooms were that big. Always furnished lavishly, morphing to suit their changing styles and moods, the rooms were always perfectly comfortable.

From what they could sense, all their friends were in their rooms.

Right then.

The speed with which they met was terrifying, and beautiful at the same time.

The kiss was longer this time, savoured, enjoyed, moonlight and sunlight clashing against one another, music and death entwining within them. Nico's arms wrapped around Will's waist in a death grip, while his boyfriend rested a hand on his face, running his hand through his hair, while his arm snaked up his shirt. 

Then they were gone, dropping heavily into their bed, Nico on top, pressing himself into Will, both physically and mentally. 

Will sat up at the waist, the two of them willing the clothes off of the other, their hands running over each other, the golden head moving down , the lips slowly kissing their way down his neck, tongue darting out to touch the olive skin, the tingles vibrating between them. Nico tilted his head back, baring his neck, Will moving round to the middle of elegant column, working his way down his the middle of his chest, licking his pectorals, the New Moon leaning even further back, so his boyfriend could kiss each one of his abdominal muscles, one by one. 

His head came up again, and their lips came together, kissing once more, intensely, their minds already twisting and turning around each other, another level to the bond they already had, fire moving between them, flexing against each other. Nico nibbled on his ears, nipping his neck, making him hiss. The desire rose between them, the two of them instinctively knowing what they wanted to do next.

They switched positions in an instant, going down on each other at the same time, encasing each other in the heat of their greedy mouths in the same instant, shivers of pleasure running down their bodies, their minds looping the enjoyment into each other. They varied the pressure they exerted on each other, their hands gripping where their mouths weren't, heads moving slowly to their own rhythms, knowing exactly what the other liked. 

Nico's other hand moved over Will's behind, running his hand lightly over the muscle there, squeezing it occasionally, the hardness resisting his fingers, while Will's fingers ran over rib cage, tickling him slightly, a caress that was both erotic and deeply personal at the same time. 

All the stress of the previous days seemed to melt away, the two of them not wanting to let go of the other for a moment. Will licked down to the base, his head going in between Nico's legs, kissing the cheeks on the other side, burrowing into him, the black haired beauty gasping into him as he worked him over. 

The unseen signal passed between them, and Will sat up again, Nico performing an acrobatic manoeuvre that slid him straight onto Will.

Stars literally flashed before them as the two of them joined together, their minds and bodies joined as one.

They were complete once more.

They melded into each other ,completely lost in the other, not knowing the difference between each other anymore, revelling in the togetherness that they felt. It felt so right, so natural, so perfect, so easy, as if they'd been together for ten thousand years rather than the few years they'd had so far. 

Gasping into each other as they moved, their mouths swallowing the other's cries of pleasure, the very house responding to their pleasure, shaking slightly, making all of their friends smirk, in spite of the varying emotions they were feeling. The Sun and the Moon shone that little bit brighter in the day and night sky, those attuned to nature feeling the ripple of their lovemaking.

Will rolled forward, pinning Nico to their bed, as the New Moon wrapped his legs around him, responding to the silent need that burrowed into his mind from his lover. He upped the pace, the two of them completely gone over the edge, unable to stop if they wanted to, black and silver next to gold, the strands mixing, reaching out for each other, weaving into each other gently, until the climaxed together; an explosion in both the mind and body that blasted them away to another place, leaves on a breeze, free and dancing until the typhoon ended, and they fluttered down, gently landing.

The New Sun rested on him, his weight a familiar welcome presence. 

Damn. You feel so, so good. I'm so happy that you're back with me.

I'm glad to be back. You up for another round? I need some more.

Will laughed in his mind, and kissed him, the house rumbling once more as they started anew.

................................................................................................

They lay next to each other, Nico curled up against Will's side, his favourite place to be when they were in bed. 

"Why can't life just be like this?" Will whispered to him. "Me, you, the great sex, our friends... Why does everything have to be complicated?"

"I don't know, Will. I wish I did. I'd go and blast it into another universe."

He snuggled in closer. "But we're here now. And we got a major problem on our hands."

"Yeah, " Will sighed. "Our friends."

"I haven't seen them that angry in a long time. And for all of them to be looking that way... Zeus has really turned them against him."

"I know. Jason is... Well, I don't know. To put it mildly, he's seriously pissed off." He paused. "That's too mild. He's furious."

"And it's his father to boot. Someone who he looked up to. If we have to worry about anyone, it's him."

"I'd watch Frank and Annabeth as well. It wasn't like their parents protested or when that bolt of lightning swept across the sky. Although I doubt they'd even registered what was happening."

"But they were criticising them anyway, in spite of all that. I don't think it makes a difference. Oh, and Will?"

Will turned over to see his boyfriend looking directly at him.

"Oh. Yeah. About that."

"What happened? That sounds more like me than you."

He turned away, his face burning. "I just couldn't stop myself. I was so angry, and I just need something to do, something to let all my frustration out on. You were gone." His voice hitched slightly, breaking at the end. "I was so scared I'd never see you again. Immortal isn't so absolute anymore."

"And it felt good. It felt good to be doing something, even if it wasn't strictly the right thing to do. I don't know what you-"

"Stop, Will. I don't think any less of you for it - I'm just surprised. But in a way I'm really not. Remember when Drew summoned all those creatures to Camp to wreck that party I had for you and I got stabbed? You kinda went crazy then as well."

"I just can't imagine life without you. I honestly can't. This- This darkness just rises inside me when I do, or when something happens to you, and I think I go a bit crazy."

"It's great being star-crossed, isn't it?"

"In all honesty Nico, I don't think it would make much difference I was or wasn't your ideal partner. I've never cared so much about anything ever before."

Nico placed his hand on the side of Will's face, moving it gently to face him.

"Same here."

They remained like that for a moment, and then both said the same thing at the same time, the three words that meant so much when they were said with meaning, true and heart.

"I love you."

They smiled at each other, kissed each other one more time, and then lay awake in their bed, too happy to sleep, talking quietly, grateful that they were together again.


	69. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunions are not always fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a great time with this. We aren't at the end yet, but it's coming. I'll update you as my imagination fills in the gaps. Thanks for reading!

Beings were approaching their house. The two of them vanished, clothing themselves and appearing by their front door in a instant.

They had lain in bed for over twenty four hours, just talking, the conversation ranging from simple to deeply profound. Nothing was off limits, and they just spoke, the words never drying up, their bodies intertwined, the simple joy of just being together transcending everything else, making it all seem insignificant. Their friends had all been sleep, wandering around, or just training. 

But then they had sensed the approach of group travelling swiftly towards them, and though it best to greet them personally. 

The doors of their home swung open, and there stood a group of people that made them smile. Artemis, Apollo, Leo, Calypso, Hades, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Demeter and Hephaestus all smiled back, in spite of the grave looks that had covered their faces just a few moments before.

It was nice to see people they didn't have to fight. 

They stood aside, lowering the barriers on their house to allow their friends through, mentally contacting the other demigods to tell them that they company. 

Everyone filed in greeting them all cordially. Hades came through last, putting his hand on his son's shoulder. 

"I'm glad you're safe."

Nico gave him a small smile. He really like this version of his father. "Oh, yeah, here's your sword." The blade glowed as he placed the hilt in his father's hand.

"Did it serve you and your sister well?"

"It was very useful."

Hades rolled his eyes. "I suppose I'd better fully forgive Persephone for creating it then."

"It's about time. I think you've needled her enough over it. Anyway, we'll probably need it quite soon."

"Probably sooner than you think. My brother seems to have gone off on one of his tangents again." 

"That doesn't sound good."

The Lord of the Underworld snorted. "That's an understatement. And a serious one at that."

..........................................................................

They all gathered in the kitchen, a grand, sprawling room that doubled as a dining room for when they had guests. Everything was polished to a brilliant, almost unnatural, the retro black and white marble gleaming next to the light that reflected off the silver chrome of the modern appliances. Even though they had no need for them, their friends sure did. And it was nice to cook once in a while.

They sat around the table in the middle, a monstrosity carved out a single diamond that Hades had given to them, mined from deep within the Earth's core. There had been enough left over for them to have a matching set of chairs made from the remains, upholstered with gold and silver padding on the back, seat and armrests of the ornate pieces.

Everyone took a seat, and crowded around the table. The demigods who had travelled into the world of the Neogenoi now sat with them, having come out of their rooms, well rested, and better prepared to take on what they now faced. Hephaestus's axe gleamed by his side, the chicken sickles hanging loosely by the side of Demeter.

No-one was smiling; even the usual jovial Leo was usually serious, although he'd probably start joking around at the first opportunity. He just couldn't help himself, and it was his coping mechanism for dealing with impending doom and disaster. 

"So." Annabeth clasped her hands in front of her, resting them on the table. "What's been going on?"

"Well," Poseidon began, "Zeus has collected his wife from where you had her in Camp Jupiter. Not quietly either. Fortunately, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Demeter, Hades and I were there to stop him, from causing too much damage. No-one was injured, but he left with her and Ares in tow, after telling us to come back to him when we'd come to our senses, and realised he was right."

"Where was my mother?" 

"We don't know," Demeter replied. "But he was raving on about raising an army to fight Neogenoi." She paused for a moment. "And he also has said that the demigods are next. We've spun barriers about both your Camps, and they should hold against any attack - Hecate helped us."

"I would say I was surprised," Frank said, "but somehow I'm not. He really doesn't like us that much."

"Never did to begin with," Percy mumbled. "He's always had problems with asking for help from us."

"To be fair, most of us do," Poseidon replied. "But we need you probably more than you've ever needed us. Since we're the immortals in this situation, it is strange and uncomfortable for us to rely on you so heavily."

"We get that," Jason rasped out, "but have you tried to kill us recently?"

"What-"

"An ungrateful bastard. Don't try making excuses for him." Piper scooted closer to her boyfriend, the chair scraping along the floor, taking her hand in his. "Believe me, I've tried. But he's just... so paranoid and hateful. If Nico and Will hadn't been there, we'd have been toast. I mean, a normal lightning bolt, I could've deflected, or absorbed. But the Master Bolt? There's-"

There was a universal rustling as the gods, Leo and Calypso turned to look at Apollo and Artemis, who sat next to each other, a stony look on their faces. 

The shadows in the kitchen darkened the dark power of death rising, as the rush of a far away ocean filled their ears, the blue-green light of Poseidon rising up as well, the patterns of sunlight filtering though water dancing where the shadows were not. 

But it was Aphrodite who disturbed them the most. There was no outward sign of her anger, except for a slight change to her facial expression. 

She stopped smiling. 

Aphrodite never stopped smiling.

The chill that went through room was palpable.

"You did not inform us that Zeus fired the Master Bolt at our children," Aphrodite said, her voice glacial, all warmth gone. Khione's voice had nothing on an unhappy goddess of love. She sounded positively deadly, and everyone immediately next to her leaned away slightly.

"That isn't something that you simply forget," Poseidon rumbled, the undertones of a whirlpool evident in voice.

"We felt that it would be better to tell you later on," Apollo replied, his eyes sparking indignantly.

"Why?" Hades's voice promised death to someone - it was just a matter of who.

"Your reactions now are exactly why we didn't want to tell you."

"Had we told you," Artemis replied, "the only thing left were Camp Jupiter is now would be a smoking crater." She gave them a crooked smile. "You already do not appreciate my father, uncles, and the three of you fighting would have been problematic enough. But add in the furious love goddess?" Her head moved slowly from side to side. "Even I could not predict the level of destruction that would ensue."

"So Zeus tried to kill you?" Aphrodite said, her face still an expressionless mask. It would've been more comfortable if she actually had been showing some emotion, but the distinct lack of it, made everyone make a mental note not to irritate her. Period.

"Yes, Mother," Piper said nervously.

"That he would have the nerve to do such a thing..."

"That's the problem, though," Reyna said. "He does. The amount of times he tried to get rid of Will during the Ouranos problem, and his actions afterward speak for themselves."

"So Zeus has gone loca then?" Leo asked. 

"I think he was crazy a long time ago," said Calypso said. "It's just taken a couple of stressful situation for it to develop to full."

"Zeus is not crazy," Hephaestus rumbled. 

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Well, maybe slightly... But I think pride is more his problem. He cannot accept that he was saved by beings that he considers inferior to him. He cannot accept they do not have to do what he says and does not respect their individuality and their abilities."

"What does it matter which one it is?" Hazel asked. 

"Because one implies that he's out of his mind. The other implies that is far too arrogant to accept reason." Aphrodite levelled her gaze, looking around the table. "I'm inclined go with the second option."

"As am I," Demeter agreed. "So what are we going to do about it?"

"Well, we need to work out who's going to do what first."

"So Zeus plans to raise an army. Where is he going to get an army from? In which realm is he going to find an army that's willing to work with him, and strong enough to stop the Neogenoi, ?"

"There isn't one," Hades replied. "From what I heard, and the memories I've seen, short of the Protogenoi coming into play, Will and Nico are the only two who can even stand against them."

"I'm not sure about all twelve once," Will replied. "Three were manageable. I'm not sure about any more."

"How powerful are the two of you?" Leo asked. "If the gods can't beat them, but you can take them on three at a time, how much power do you two actually?"

"We've never really tried to test our limits. There's been no need to." Nico shrugged, slightly uncomfortable. 

"Well, we might to consider that as an option," Poseidon rumbled. "You might have to destroy them."

"Might?" Demeter said. "They're out to get all of us. I don't think there's much of a choice. And after Dionysus..."

"That wasn't entirely their fault," Nico replied. "We were trying to block them from succeeding, and he ended up trapped in between the two beams."

"But they still tried to kill them."

"Only after Zeus tried to kill them and us," Percy responded. "And I'm not even sure that they wanted to kill them at that point. Strip them of their domains, sure. But kill them? I'm not certain they were going to. Thanks to Zeus, we'll never know."

"But why are they so intent on destroying Olympus?" Leo asked. "I don't know much Greek mythology, but I do know that there have never been demigod children of the Protogenoi. You guys couldn't have done anything to piss them off."

"Or did you trap them on island a couple thousand years ago, and forget about it?" Calypso asked. She refused to wither under the glares. "It's a valid question."

"Actually... Well, I do know," Nico interjected. "But I'm just going to share it with all of you mentally. It'll take too long to explain."

...........................................................................

"That's messed up." Calypso's eyes were wide.

"I never knew Olympus had such dedicated enemies," Apollo said, surprised.

His twin rolled her eyes. "Olympus does have a habit of making serious mistakes, and never really resolving them."

"So they were created to destroy us," Hades sounded thoughtful. "But they chaffed against this, deciding on their own path - until they saw the way that the children of the gods were treated."

"They were in a similar position to our children - the only difference being that they were more powerful than their oppressors, and were immortal - a combination that proved more than capable of freeing them." Demeter drummed her fingers on the table.

"Then they saw how we were being treated," Jason finished, " and decided that they would be doing us a favour by getting rid of Olympus on our behalf."

"There is a logic to it," Hephaestus announced. "That, I cannot deny."

"And although I hate to admit it," Aphrodite added, "we haven't been the most responsible of parents. Except for Hades. For a Lord of the Dead, you're pretty good with people."

"What are the dead, but the shades of the living? And I must deal with all of them."

"So Zeus attacking us was the nail in the coffin," Piper concluded. "All that random stuff they said makes complete sense now. All the stuff about freedom, and what Carl and Seraphina apologised to us for back at Camp. About how they were sorry for what they were going to do."

"This is going to end badly. For somebody. Zeus is cooking up some crazy scheme that only makes sense to him, while the Neogenoi are probably fuming in their little dimension, and preparing for an all out assault on the gods. There's going to be a fight." Nico looked around at the gods. "And soon."

"The question is where and when?" Percy added. "That's the problem. Something this big isn't going to be easy to contain. If the Neogenoi face off against Zeus, and whoever else is with him, with whatever army they have, it's going to be the Titan or Giant War all over again."

"Those wars tore the earth apart," Demeter replied, remembering the days of fire, death and destruction. "But the human race either wasn't there, or wasn't as advanced and developed as is today."

"And it will happen again," Hades said. "Neither side is going to back down - and the results will be catastrophic for humanity."

"But we're running blind here," Calypso said. "There's no way for us to predict what either of them are going to do. And then there's the fact the Zeus is after you guys as well. Who knows who he'll go for first?"

"The Neogenoi," her boyfriend replied. "They're more of a threat."

"Zeus is not always the most logical of people. We need to-"

All deities around the table stiffened slightly, the demigods following so afterward.

Something immense was approaching the house.

Something insanely powerful.


	70. Left Outside Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An expected visitor, and Jason. That's all folks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just_Will for the idea for the second half of this chapter - enjoy being the only co-writer on this story. Please enjoy, everybody. Impending doom is still scheduled in for later.

The gods were all at the door in a second, leaving the demigods behind in the kitchen. 

"What on earth is that?" said Demeter. "That presence. That power..."

Hades looked at Nico, who looked away from his father at his boyfriend, and watched his eyes gleam golden, his aura glowing brighter in reaction to the inconceivable event that was occurring. 

Calypso noted this change. "Will. What's wrong?"

He laughed shakily. "It's nothing." Nico moved to him, taking his hand.

"It's alright. I need to get over it. For some reason, I get the feeling this is the first of many visits."

"Who on earth is out there?" Poseidon asked. "What am I missing here?"

Nico knew what he was going to see, as did Hades and Will. But explaining it... He wouldn't even know where to start. So he simply waved his hand and opened the door to the fantastic sight that revealed itself.

A darkness covered space, matching it perfectly, so potent that even the expanse of endless black behind it paled in comparison. It blotted out the stars, a cover that would have no limits if it spread out.

It collected itself, coalescing into a vague cloudlike shape that descended. They allowed it entry, knowing they wouldn't really have been able to stop it anyway.

The cloud dropped to the floor, as the doors swung shut behind it, a immense presence contained in such as small space. It reared up, tendrils of blackness twisting themselves upward and outward forming the shape of a tall woman with a pair of massive outstretched wings, that she folded, her long dark hair falling halfway down her back, her body muscular and strong, her skin black and covered in tiny glistening gems that formed familiar patterns. Her eyes were galaxies been sucked into black holes, her dress the blackness of ash mixed with darkness of the pool of ink, a few shades lighter than her dress.

All the gods except Nico, Will and Hades took a step back. Nico could sense Will really wanted to step back, but was forcing himself to stay still. 

Their demigod friends rushed out of the kitchen, only to stop dead when they saw the being standing in front of them. 

She raised a long arm, pointing it at Percy and Annabeth. 

"You two."

Annabeth blanched, and Percy's eyes widened. 

"What the hell-"

"I forgave you two a while ago. Excellent trick with the darkness. Blinded by what I am. There is a certain irony to that."

She turned back to Nico and Will. "I remember where I saw him."

Caught off guard by the abrupt change in conversation, they stumbled for words, Nico being the first to recover."Thanks for looking into it. You didn't have to bother yourself coming all the way up here to tell us."

"I have not been out in years. You two are the first beings to interest me in ages. Everything has been quite uneventful for the past ten thousand years or so. But firstly, before I tell you what I know-" She paused, her eyes narrowing, the gesture simply terrifying. "You already know who he is."

"We found out," Nico replied.

"What exactly is going on here? All I came to tell you is that he looked like the one human who came to Tartarus that actually amused me, and kept at my palace for years until he died. I offered him immortality, but he said that eternity was not something he was interested in." 

"Let's go back to the kitchen," Hades suggested. "If you are looking for something that would interest you, My Lady, I think this qualifies."

Nyx smiled at them, her teeth a blinding white against the darkness that was the rest of her, shining like diamonds.

"Lead the way."

.................................................................................

The Goddess of Night looked round the table. "So I have an immortal son from my relationship with that man? And eleven of the other Protogenoi have children as well, including Chaos and Creation?"

She smiled. 

"This is interesting. I should really pay more attention to the world above. Occasionally. And before you ask - No. I am not interfering. I want to see how this plays out. It makes no difference me either way. But it will be such fun to watch."

Her smile widened as she looked around, seeing their faces.

"Oh don't look at me like that. I am Night. I have watched the rise and falls of dynasties and civilisation many a time. I always have been here, and I always will be. When the stars are all burnt out, and darkness covers the entire universe, I will still be here, the eternal blackness that falls when the lights in the sky are extinguished, until they return. It makes no difference what happens now. When you have lived as long as I have, problems such as the destruction of everything become rather irrelevant. Moreover, my son is effectively a weaker version of me; he will not die easily, if at all. I will meet with him whenever all of this is over. It is not wise for the Protogenoi to interfere with the affairs of mortals, or younger immortals."

Nobody bothered to argue with her; she did have a point to what she was saying. 

More importantly, no-one wanted to. Arguing with the embodiment of something that happened everyday without fail did not seem like a good idea.

She rose to her feet, and walked towards the kitchen door, her galaxy filled eyes lingering over the magnificent room. "Will and Nico, escort me to the door, please."

The New Sun and New Moon looked at each other, and silently rose to follow Nyx to the door.

The goddess seemed to float across the ground, the light being sucked into her, a cloud of darkness and shadows following, making her form blurry and sometimes indistinguishable, the wings on her back beginning to stretch as she prepared to leave, vast black sails, the tiny constellations gleaming, miniature crystals sparkling in the canvas. Her dress curved itself around her, swirling as she reached the door, turning to face them, the smile still on her face.

"Well, that was fun. I forgot how interesting it is to go out. I should socialise more often" Her wings extended to their full extent, and she stood there, a dark angel, beautiful, terrible and perfectly poised. 

She moved forward, faster than their eyes could see, a blurred smudge of shadows, her hands touching their faces. 

Her hand was the feeling of absolute blindness, the palm and fingers the physical feeling of the absence of brightness, the type of sightlessness that came when there was complete absence of light.

She stroked their faces gently. Nico could feel Will's nervousness transmitting along their bond, along with his resolve to get over his fear of this being of that embodied the Night. 

And there was something else. Something else that resonated between them. It was surprising, but not unexpected.

"Brave. Handsome. Powerful. Very powerful. I see why the Moon loves you so, Sun. You fear me, and yet you remain still, and look me in the eye without cowering. Few can claim to look me in the eye, fewer still to do so without looking away."

Her voice lowered to a whisper, a gentle brush against their ears, her hands a feather touch on their face. 

"The Sun and Moon. Such an attractive combination."

She smiled again, a mere curve of her lips, and then moved, the door flying open, her wings folding in to let herself out, and back into the vast expanse where she would always reign supreme.

"Oh, and one more thing."

She turned back her eyes, gleaming in the light, pulsating with amusement and anticipation.

"I know where Zeus is getting his army from. Well," she laughed quietly, "I know where he's trying to recruit. This is going make things truly gripping."

"Where?" Nico and Will asked together.

The Goddess of Night laughed as she told them news that made them go cold all over.

...............................................................

"Is he insane?" Hades and Poseidon roared at the same time, the entire kitchen trembling with their rage.

"Could she have been lying?" Aphrodite said, her frosty expression becoming subzero. 

"I really don't think she is," Calypso replied. "Why would she have any reason to? Nyx requires nothing from anyone - except amusement, or something that will pique her interest. It's not going to affect her, so why would she care?"

"But the implications of that-" Leo protested. 

"He'll do anything to win," Hephaestus muttered darkly. "Gracefully conceding is not something that the Lord of the Sky will do. I doubt he's even familiar with the concept."

"We need a plan," Percy said finally. "This has gone way beyond any disaster we could've possibly even thought of."

"This is my father we're talking about." 

Everyone turned to the son of Jupiter, who was glaring around at all of them, his blue eyes narrow slits of rage. 

"Pride and fear are an unhealthy mix for anyone. When you combine it with someone who's got the mental age of a twelve year old, it isn't that surprising. I mean, did you expect him to think logically?"

"Jason." Piper put a hand on his shoulder. "He's still your father."

"I DON'T CARE!," he yelled, making everyone jump in surprise. "We should've just let the Neogenoi blast him to ashes-"

He abruptly went silent as Calypso stood up abruptly, waving a hand at him, before turning to other deities in the room.

"Right. All gods out."

"What-"

"Just go. Nico and Will don't count, and Apollo and Artemis can stay. The rest of you out. Don't you need to start planning for this upcoming catastrophe?"

She ushered them out, flashing a look back at the assorted demigods and deities that told them what they needed to know.

As the door closed, Artemis turned to Jason. "Right. Spit it out then."

"What?" he snarled, static crackling, electricity running through his hair. Piper flinched, but did not release him. 

Frank, Hazel, Annabeth, and Reyna instinctively knowing that they would serve better elsewhere. Will walked slowly to join them, knowing that he wasn't really needed either. 

"We'll go and help with the planning," Reyna announced. They moved to the door, Hazel looking back mouthing a short phrase to her brother.

Take care of him.

Nico nodded, and the door swung shut once more, a definite click closing the six of them off from the rest of the world.

Jason glared round at all of them, his hands gripping the armrests.

"Spit it out then, Jason. What's wrong?" Artemis repeated. 

"What's wrong? What's wrong? What's right? My own father just tried to kill me! Or did you just forget that?"

"He is our father as well, you know," Apollo said. 

"Yeah, but you're immortal. You weren't going to die. I was going to be killed by own father! After I climbed Mount Orthys and defeated Krios for him! After I was kidnapped by his demented wife and had my memories stolen. After I nearly died, over and over again saving his fucking throne on high! And that was only Gaia! I give him the benefit of the doubt during the Ouranos incident - it must be terrifying to lose control of what you owned for years. But he comes after us instead."

"Well, he went after my son-" Apollo began.

"And we caught up in the crossfire. I don't regret a second of it - but it became clear pretty fast that we weren't anything more than pawns for him. Then his attacks on Camp and then this..."

"You feel betrayed."

Leo had spoken softly and yet strongly, his voice carrying across the room.

"You don't say, brainiac. I slave away for years waiting-" He bit of the rest of the sentence.

"For him to recognise you," Percy said sadly. "For him to finally acknowledge that you even exist."

"So you strain yourself for years, waiting for that one smile, that one look of approval, that one acknowledgment that your godly parent even gave a damn," Nico said. "And it finally came. We defeated them and received his seal of approval."

"And then it was snatched away, and replaced with a insurmountable displeasure and disapproval." Artemis's voice had lost its usual cold edge. It made her sound strangely human. Almost vulnerable. Almost.

Jason's hands tightened even further, his knuckles going white as a look of barely controlled rage, marred his face.

"You try to work out how to get back in his good graces. You try to see what you've done wrong. And then you realise that it isn't you - it's him. But you still continue, trying to make amends-"

"Stop," he growled. 

"Trying to decide whether to follow what you know is the right thing to do, or to seek approval from the one person who you wished would give it to you." Apollo looked his younger half brother directly in the eyes, blue meeting blue. The rage in his eyes blazed, but the hurt, pain and loss behind it overshadowed it as it came to front. 

"We've been there," the god of music said, his sister and him looking at each other knowingly, a hint of melancholy resonating between you. "You just have to let him go. Nothing good will come of you hanging onto the dream of having a father who actually cares. Because, to put it bluntly - He doesn't, and he never will."

Jason's shoulders flexed, lowering his head, electricity dancing through his hair, growling through his teeth.

"Jason-" Percy began.

His head snapped back up - and they were all surprised to see the glistening in his eyes. 

"It's easy for you and Nico to do. Your fathers might've ignored you for a while, but even then they still cared from afar. Even when your father was pissed off with you Nico, he still gave a damn. I waited for years to even meet my father, for years to even see him in the flesh, and he approves of me for about five seconds before he decides I'm not worth his time. And then he just ignores me again, and then he tries to ki-" 

He stopped himself short, and Piper stood up, holding his head to her. He continued to speak, the sound muffled by her clothing.

"I know the children of the Big Three have it hard. I know we're meant to lead, meant to be at the forefront, the scions of the Olympus. But is it really selfish for me to just want one bit of normality? One little smile, one little look of approval, one word to know I'm not just one big mistake? Is it wrong to want your only living parent to care about you? I'm so lucky to have you, Pipes," he said, his arms moving around her, squeezing her tight, "but sometimes..." 

There was a moment of absolute stillness, as truth of the words weighed down on them.

"It's not wrong," Nico said quietly. "It's just that sometimes the people that should care for you, or that you want to care for you just don't. Family isn't always reliable. Sometimes, you just have to let them go."

"I've tried. It's just so hard when that moment you dream of comes spiralling down from the pedestal you placed it on."

His godly brother and sister just looked at him, sorrow marring their beautiful features. "It'll take time. It took us many years to get over the fact that no matter how much you pleased him one day, he could still hate you the next." Artemis clasped her hands together. 

"How do you even manage?"

But it was Piper who answered. "Sometimes, you just have to learn to live with it. But know this," she said, releasing him, kneeling down to take his face in her hands, ignoring the tear marks on his shirt. 

"I approve of you. Even when I want to slap you upside your head, I approve of you. Don't ever think I don't. And I'm sure the everyone in this house, and in the Camps approve of you. And like you. We like you. We care. Please don't forget that."

She directly into his eyes, the multicoloured irises hypnotising. But there was no charmspeak in her voice. 

"I know it's not what you want. But it's all you we can give you."

He leaned his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes. 

"It's more than enough. Thanks to you all."

The others watched them sadly, just hoping he wouldn't be hurt anymore, knowing that it was unlikely that he was going emerge from this unscathed.


	71. Slave To The Rhythm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hammer falls. 'Evil laughter.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you say, "Oh no he didn't" - Well, I did. I went there.

"So what do we do now?"

Four pairs of eyes looked at Suketh, who lounged sideways in an armchair, legs dangling over one side, not responding to Seraphina's question.

They were all sprawled around the various sofas and chairs that were in the room, a grand room that was several floors up from where Nico, Drew and Victor had been held, that followed the hotel like theme of lower floor, the walls made of granite, the plush carpets absorbing their feet when they were bothered to step on it. 

The energy that had flooded their dimension had destabilised it greatly, slashing holes into their reality, the entire construction screaming for relief as it began to fall apart. They had wanted to chase after the gods, to defeat them there and then - but as they had looked around they realised that they could not abandon the only home they had ever known.

So they had remained, flooding Quinn and Suketh with power, Suketh drawing additional energy from the Chaos that was shaking their realm, pouring out raw material, while Quinn shaped the substances, shoring up their world. They had stood there for over two hours, stabilising everything and returning it to vague semblance of what it was before. 

They had rested for a bit, sealing their dimension off from outsiders, the barriers sealing it designed to destroy anyone who tried to get in. Over the few days, they had repaired the rest of the damage to the world, restoring islands and greenery to what they were before, Erica filling up the sea, which had dropped a foot, the water having been blasted to atoms by the explosion. 

But everything was back to normal now. 

But Suketh hadn't said anything. At all. He had given no indication about what they were going to be doing next.

Seraphina had been the one to call this meeting, with only half of them there so that they could hopefully just have a quick discussion and, get everything moving again. But even as her, Marianne, Juan, Anastasia and Jesse gathered, they had seen the conflicting look on their leader's face.

"To be honest, I don't know. It was meant to be so easy. Meant to go so smoothly. And look what happened. Our realm was nearly destroyed. What that Son of Apollo, and that Son of Hades became are powerful enough to threaten us without any need for assistance. If they're still protecting the gods, how are going to complete our mission? There's no way were going to be able to drag the gods back here again."

"They can't be everywhere at once, "Marianne said. "We'll pick the gods off one by one if we have to."

"Should we even bother?" 

Anastasia looked around at all of them. "I mean, I personally thought that the demigods would be on our side for this one. But they're not. And even though we destroyed one of the gods, he wasn't one of the main troublemakers in the first place."

"What do you mean? Dionysus was a tyrant!" Marianne protested.

"But he was no Zeus."

"Don't tell me you agree with her, Jesse."

"Marianne, we set out to depower the gods. To strip them of their domains, and only destroy them if they caused trouble. We've destroyed a god, sure, but was Dionysus really a problem?"

"They attacked us! And their own children! I knew the Master Bolt was powerful, but the amount of energy that he sent at them was complete overkill. He was going to wipe them off the face of the earth. At most we'd have ended up with nasty shock, some burns and some organ damage. Nothing we can't recover from. But they'd have been dead. And you didn't see Dionysus jumping in to stop him, did you?"

"He was behind Zeus! And he clearly didn't know what he was going to do! He looked as shocked as we did. I was just so mad I didn't notice until I thought about it."

"Well, how do you explain-"

"People." Juan's voice rang out throughout the room, echoing. "Can we stop? I don't think you two are ever going to reach an agreement on that one. What's done is done. Maybe we shouldn't have attacked them, maybe we should've showed more restraint. We'll never know what they outcome could've been. What we need to do is decide where we're going to go from here."

"I think we should continue."

Suketh whispered the words, the vowels and constants thin candle smoke in stiff breeze. 

"We should not deviate from our plan. If we do, it's only a matter of time before Zeus returns, to confront us. And who knows what'll happen this time? We can't just rest on our laurels, even if we do have the advantage."

"Furthermore," Seraphina added, looking at Jesse and Anastasia, "we have a responsibility to those demigods. We're safe in our dimension. But the people we are doing this for are out there, trapped in a reality where Zeus reigns supreme. Nico and Will are powerful. But as you said, they cannot be everywhere, and even if the other gods do not completely agree with him, there is no way all the demigods that live in those two camps will remain unscathed, while Zeus and his Queen are running their little show. Even if he cannot get at them, what of their families outside of Camp? We must finish this. As soon as possible. Or people are going to die. And Zeus knows no boundaries."

Jesse sighed. "I suppose you're right. We own them that. Even if they don't want our help, they're going to need it."

"Mmm," Anastasia agreed. She stood up abruptly, her golden hair fanning about her. "Well, I'd better go and call the others. They're just finishing up the final touches of repairing our world. I take it we're leaving right now?"

"We need to," Marianne said. "It's been a few days since that incident. Who knows what's been happening outside?"

"I'm just telling Quinn to open the portal," Suketh said, closing his eyes as he contacted her - and almost laughed out loud. She was already opening it, in anticipation of when they were going to leave.

He loved his friends.

And then his eyes flew open again, and he sprang to his feet, everything around him dissolving as he lost his generally iron clad control on the power of Chaos that he wielded. 

A multitude of curse words issued from his lips in all different languages, a babble of noise that filled the room as his eyes flashed red and black, his ever changing body flickering in his rage. 

"SUKETH!" Anastasia roared with the rumble of an earthquake, as the entire floor around him started to morph, changing into dist, glass, marble, steel, growing plants and spewing swarms of birds the size of bees, and lizard-rabbit hybrids of all varieties, liquid bubbling up from where they stepped. 

The room reverted back to normal in a instant, but his eyes and body remained as they were, a barely controlled rage simmering beneath the surface.

"What happened?" Juan asked, his face drawn. Suketh did not lose control easily.

Something was terribly wrong. 

"Zeus must really hate us, and the demigods. He's gone all out to stop us. Quinn opened the portal and found a message from that bastard on the other side, challenging us to stop him and his army before they Camp Half Blood.

"What's wrong with that?" Jesse queried. 

"The army is the problem." 

"Why?" said Marianne, genuinely confused.

His eyes glowed even brighter in his rage, his face looking like a mask.

"Suketh? We can take an army," Seraphina replied, looking at him with increasing worry. 

He looked back at her gravely.

"Maybe not this one."

................................................................................

Everyone had moved to Camp Half-Blood - and for that Nico and Will were quite relieved.

When they had heard Zeus's plan, there had been some debate about whether they should move every one or not. But when Annabeth had reminded them that the Titan palace sat atop Mount Orthys, and the fact that Atlas was imprisoned there, all the gods and demigod leaders alike were all for Camp migrating, so much so that they'd helped to open multiple portals, the people streaming through like wildfire in the brush as the heard about the incoming threat. More to point, it was easier to defend one place instead of two, especially with the disturbing nature of Nyx's information. 

Zeus had gone recruiting in Tartarus. 

In a twisted way, it made perfect sense. He needed powerful beings to combat the Neogenoi, even if they weren't their equals. He wasn't desperate or stupid to even bother asking their parents for help, or any of the other Protogenoi, no matter how much he would've liked to claim he could have there was no way he could beat them himself. 

So he had restored to finding allies in low place. Quite literally. Considering the fact that most of the beings down in Tartarus hated him, it seemed insane to go down there, looking for help. But apparently, according to Hades, it wasn't as crazy as they first thought. 

"They will want to get out of there at any cost. Even if it means they must align themselves to Zeus to do it, it won't matter - they'll just be happy to get a chance to be free."

"But what's to stop them from breaking lose and just fleeing, or attacking Zeus when leave?" Leo had asked. 

"Damnation spell."

"Let me guess," said Hazel. "If they turn against him, or act against his wishes, they're instantly sent back to Tartarus?"

"Exactly. Well, he commands them back to Tartarus anyway. A little spell we had Hecate devise, in case we needed to release a prisoner from Tartarus to ask them something. Only Poseidon, Zeus, Hecate and I know the spell. We tested it on one of the lower level prisoners, and then on one of the higher level ones. It works perfectly, and the link between the caster and the target is nigh impossible to break. If he wants to raise an army, well, it won't be as difficult as we might imagine. It is only possible to use while the target is in Tartarus, and cannot be used to sent an escapee back to the Pit if they manage to get out by some other means."

"Damn," said Calypso. "And there's me thinking we can all just curse them back to where they came from."

"That would be far too simple." Demeter rolled her eyes. "We Olympians don't do simple. Period."

"So we need to prepare for the worst," Hephaestus had concluded.

They had even discussed bringing everyone up to Will's and Nico's house - but as Percy had pointed out, they weren't gods. If something went wrong, they'd be in space, and they would all certainly die. At least on land, they had a chance of survival.

So they had moved everyone over, creating a portal between Will and Nico's house and the Camp so that they could move between the two easily. All of their friends who had travelled into the realm of the Neogenoi were up here with them, along with gods, and Leo, Calypso and Clarisse, planning, strategising, trying to anticipate what was going to come out of Tartarus with the Lord of the Sky. 

But they really couldn't. They just could not predict who would be happy enough to join up with Zeus on this mad caper. 

Their only reassurance was that the Lord of the Sky would be going after the Neogenoi first. When he did, they'd be able to see who he had brought up with him, and plan appropriately for the onslaught if Zeus were to win the battle. 

Well, that's how they thought it would happen.

...........................................................................

Connor and Travis Stoll ran through the portal yelling at the top of their lungs, both of them trying to talk over the other.

"Athena and Hermes-"

"They have really important news for you-"

"-just arrived! They look pretty beaten up-

"-it's apparently really urgent-"

Every deity was through the portal in an instant, the demigods right behind them. They emerged into the sunlight, the blue sky hosting some medium cloud cover, while people looked all around in horror as they rushed towards the barriers that they had constructed around the Camp.

Nico was keeping an eye on Jason. He seemed to have recovered from his outburst a couple of days ago, but was still a little bit quieter than usual. He had laughed and talked with the others, those in the know about his feelings keeping a close eye on him, to ensure it just wasn't all an act - and from what they could see, it wasn't.

But sometimes he still looked forlorn and saddened, as if everything about him had come crashing to a halt. It was going to take time for him to get over his feelings.

He really wished he could do more for him. But they simply didn't have the time.

And then they were at the barrier. 

The God of Messengers and the Goddess of Wisdom were on the other side of the invisible dome, leaning on their staff and spear respectively for support.

Their armour was battered and smoking, covered in holes, golden ichor trickling down from their multiple cuts and bruises.

They looked back at the assorted beings in front of them.

"There is no time to waste," Athena began. "Zeus has-"

"Raised a whole bunch of heavy hitters and evil doers from Tartarus to fight the Neogenoi?" said Annabeth. "We're quite aware of that. What were you thinking, going along with such an insane plan?"

"We did not condone this! We would've never told him to do what he did!"

"Really?" said Aphrodite. "Everyone knows you're Zeus's main advisor. Are you sure you didn't-"

"He will not listen to me. At all. He only listens to Hera and Ares, who follow him like sheep, while encouraging him."

"Like you were doing until- Wait, why did you leave?" asked Frank. "And why are you all bashed up?"

"That's what we're trying to tell you," Hermes said. "Look, I know you have no reason to trust us, but you have to listen now. And you need to listen well. Zeus isn't going after the Neogenoi. He's coming here."

"Come again?" said Will. "He's coming here? Why? Why us first? Would it make more sense-"

"For him to attack the Neogenoi, defeat them, and then come after you guys?" Athena grimaced, a horrible expression that showed how much pain she was in. "Yes, it would. But Zeus decided he wanted to take you both out it one fell swoop."

"He left me to keep an eye on the realm of the Neogenoi, and I left a message for them at their door. The second the door opened, I had to return to him, and tell him it was open, so he could mobilise his army."

"Hermes had no idea what was going on until he got to Tartarus where-"

"Zeus claimed to me that he was simply using it as a base."

"-he found me arguing with Zeus about the absurdity of his plan. I spent days trying to dissuade him, but to no avail. When Hermes backed me up, Zeus had some of his new friends attack us. As you can see we did not escape unscathed, but we had to make it here. There is simply too much at stake."

"Look," Hades said. "Nico and Will can handle the Titans and the giants if they have to - and we're here to aid them as well. Furthermore we've got the Heroes of Olympus, plus a plethora of very able demigods on our side to boot. What exactly is the problem here?"

"Zeus is coming now," Hermes said. 

"You could've mentioned that earlier," Reyna snapped, as she turned sharply on her heel, to begin to prepare for the oncoming battle.

"Wait! You don't-"

But Hermes had no more reason to explain.

The problem manifested itself.

The sky darkened, the clouds thickening into rapidly, dark splodges of dark grey that were devoured by the black that bloomed out of them. The wind began to stir, slowly at first, and then more rapidly as the it rose to the tortured scream of whipped dog, an unending howl that sliced both through the soul and the mind. 

A light rain began to fall, bouncing of their barrier - and then it became heavier, leaving droplets running down it as it were a glass dome. Lightning flashed, great, jagged bolts of it cutting through the sudden darkness that the world had been plunged into, the temperature plummeting, so that their breath steamed the air.

Jason stiffened, a look unlike any other crossing his face. It was so many emotions that Nico couldn't even begin to begin to decipher them all. But it was when he screamed "LET THEM IN!" in a extremely high voice that Nico truly realised there was something, very, very wrong here.

As Athena and Hermes were admitted into the barrier, the others turned to the son of Jupiter who had a crazed look on his face. 

"Jason, what the hell is wrong?" Artemis said, a note of trepidation colouring her tone.

His next sentence was absolutely terrifying. Nico knew that if he survived this, he would nightmares about this moment. 

"My father's not the only one creating this storm." 

Even as the sentence came to an end, all the deities stiffened as they sensed what his senses, so finely attuned to sky had picked up on just a few moments earlier.

But it was the roar, the sound of tidal wave mixed with an meteorite impact and an explosion that confirmed what they had just guessed to be true.

"Shit," said Percy. 

Will and Nico looked at each other, rising into the air to get a better viewpoint, hoping that they were not going to see what they knew they were going to see. 

And there it was.

"That's what we were trying to tell you," Athena said, as she coughed, refusing any help to kept upright.

"He has brought him back. The greatest enemy of the gods. But this time, he is coming for you. He is after the scions of Olympus." Hermes tilted his face to the sky, watching the rain glance off the shield, tears in his eyes, his voice cracking in fear."

"The Storm Giant walks the earth once more."

"Typhon is risen."


	72. Can't Pin Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm giving you the visuals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set the scene in your mind. The sides are drawn. The battle is nigh.

Reyna didn't wait to hear anymore. She rushed back to towards the Camp bellowing orders at those who stood, milling around, watching the sky, unaware of the terror and death that approached.

And then the screams began as they realised what was coming their way. 

The gods were visibly terrified. There was no other way to describe it. For immortal beings who had watched and ruled the earth for thousands of years, at that very moment in time, they simply looked like frightened children.

But they managed to keep their composure, Hades and Poseidon recovering first from their shock.

"I'm going to kill him myself," Hades said, his eyes turning black as the power of death flooded through him.

"Not if I get there first," Poseidon muttered darkly, his trident glowing menacingly. 

"Wait, wait, wait a minute," Leo said. "Typhon? You can't be serious."

"I wish they were," Nico said, as he landed back on ground. "I really wish they were."

"But the Storm Giant hasn't been out and about in centuries!" Piper said.

"Of course he- Oh yeah. You weren't here. Remember a couple of years ago when that freak hurricane crossed the entire country, heading for New York? That was Typhon, during the Second Titan War. You must be stressed to have forgotten that. We must've told you." Clarisse shook her head. "I'm going to help Reyna. I don't know what we're going to do, but whatever it is, it's going to have to be good."

"Is he really that bad?" Piper's eyes whipped around the assorted group, trying to find someone who tell her it wasn't true.

"He certainly is, daughter of mine. And he nearly destroyed us that time as well - but we were actually somewhat prepared for him."

"So, in conclusion," Frank said, "the last son of Tartarus and Gaia, Father of All Monsters, and the husband of Echidna is on his way here. To destroy us."

"That pretty much sums it up," said Hazel, as another bolt of lightning cleaved the sky in two.

"He's still some way off," Will said. "But it really won't take him that long to get here. And there's another problem - Zeus also bought a some giants and Titans as well, plus a couple of monsters. We'll have to stop all of them, because if even one slips past us..."

They all looked around at the people who were retreating to the other side of Camp, as far away from the approaching army as possible - as bolt of concentrated lightning carved its way through landscape from where the giant was approaching. Dirt flew into the air, trees, rocks and anything else that the bolt passed over exploding before its wrath, the splinters of a thousand destroyed objects littering the ground, and bouncing off the shield that surrounded them, mixing with rain to form a downpour that would've been dangerous to any mortal trapped in it. 

The smoke cleared almost instantly, snatched away by the wind, like a petulant child taking a treat. The blackened and scorched remains of whatever had been there before we revealed, along with Zeus's intent. 

An direct pathway to Camp stretched from the edge of their barrier to the head of Zeus's army. Only the deities could see that far, and what they saw defied both belief and rational, even though they knew what to expect.

At the front of the army stood monsters, the notable ones being standing out from the rest. Kampé stood there, her wings flared wide, her dragon legs stamping, blades sailing through the air. Arachne posed a little way away, her spider legs piercing the ground as she advanced. Drakons slithered, the Minotaur striding along next to them, snorting. 

A little way behind them walked the enemies that they predicted they were going to see. Titans ten feet tall, striding side by side with the Gaia's children who dwarfed them despite of that stature.  
Koios, Krios and Hyperion were all present, along with some other Titans that Selene's memories readily filled him in on. 

The first one stood absolutely straight, as if he was straining to be a few inches taller than the others. His armour was metallic grey, and he carried a seven foot sword as if it were made of paper, tossing it end over end to catch it by the hilt. His face was extremely handsome, and yet marred by a constant sneer as he stated back at them, literally looking down on the as if they were no more worth his time than a sneeze, his dark grey eyes full of enough confidence to power a small country. Menoetius, the Titan of doomed might, known more commonly as overconfidence.

The one standing next to him was bulging with muscle, and oversized bodybuilder stuffed into an armour that was such a dark red that it was almost black. He carried a long staff that had two enormous war hammers attached to each end of it, the place where he was holding it being thinner than the rest of the beam. He twirled around his fingers, randomly smashing it down on the ground in some pattern that was known only to him. His ground beneath his feet sparked and exploded as he strolled, his dark red eyes gleaming with hatred. Perses, the Titan of destruction. 

The final Titan was wrapped in off white armour, and seemed to be blurry, as if they were looking at an afterimage, or something that had been recorded in a hurry. He had a slender build, and was slightly taller than his counterparts, roughly about eleven feet tall. His feet did not seem to touch the earth where he stepped; he seemed to be gliding along, or walking on the air itself. His eyes were unfocused, and filmed over, yet he moved with deftness that implied that he knew exactly where he was going, and what he was doing, his mouth a cruel smirk. Letantos, the Titan of the Unseen, and possibly of air - but, like his nature, there was not much knwon about him.

They walked amongst the Gigantes, the massive behemoths scowling at them from far away, faces filled with a thirst for revenge. The ground embraced their feet where they stepped, their weapons bristling, their armour polished and ready for the upcoming fight. Polybotes, Alcyoneus, Orion, Clytius, Hippolytus, Periboia, Mimas, Otis and Ephialtes, Enceladus... but no Thoon, or Porphyrion. 

Obviously Zeus wasn't as crazy as they had first thought. 

Instead there was another giant, this one the biggest he'd ever seen. Between forty five and forty seven foot tall, his body consisted entirely of muscles, even more so than Perses, rippling underneath his skin, as if they were trying to burst out of his skin. His skin was the colour of dark cherry wood, his obsidian black dreadlocks woven through with what Nico recognised as platinum, and tied back in ponytail, a few strands hanging around. His face was regal, a king's face; high, defined cheekbones, a chiselled, stone cutting jaw line, along with a strong straight nose. Below his perfectly proportioned forehead, his eyes the same platinum colour that was in his hair. He carried an truly fearsome spear with a massive head, the edges serrated, his armour matching both his eyes and his metal in his hair.

"Eurymedon," Demeter said. "The other King of the Gigantes."

"They had two kings?" Piper said in disbelief. She collected herself. "You know what, Typhon's out of Tartarus - why the heck not?" 

"Which god does he oppose?" asked Hazel.

"From what I remember, he's just anti all of us. Anti Olympian. And extremely powerful." Artemis frowned. "More powerful than Porphyrion."

"Then why wasn't he up here, fighting with his brethren the first time round?" 

"He wanted to rule by himself, and was fighting with the other giants when we met them the first time round. So Gaia sent him back to Tartarus, and probably didn't bother to raise him when they tried this time round. I'm sure she'd have bought him back if they'd won. But with her gone, he's come out to play."

"Sis," Apollo said. "That isn't even the main problem here."

There was a collective gulp as they looked behind to witness the monstrosity that rose behind the small fry in front of it. 

Thousands of dark green serpent tails and heads, ranging from normal sized to the girth of redwood tree trunks intertwined with each other, forming a truly fearsome pair of legs that took an age to rise and fall, more writhing tails and heads hanging around the leg, thrashing and lashing out at random objects that the happened to be near. Their eyes travelled upward, necks being to strain, the green turning black where the reptilian lower half met the torso, changing once again to the dark grey of concentrated clouds, the flesh seemingly roiling as clouds would, lightning flashes crashing beneath the thin membrane, the abdomen perfectly muscular. His arms were of the same build, the veins taut and standing out, as pure electricity flowed through them, the light trails almost beautiful. His palms were the same roiling dark grey, until you reached the fingers, where clouds and serpents were fused to form his digits, long thick pillars that would crush a skyscraper with ease. 

Their necks cricked as they craned them higher. The monster's wings were truly enormous, stretching far out of the range of mortal eyesight, black grey canopies that blotted out the sky, reminiscent of the wings of some mutated dragon or bat, extending from behind his massive, wide and powerful shoulders that rolled with every step he took.

And then there were his heads.

The main one, the human one, was terrifying to look at. Formed of the same grey as his torso, it flickered, becoming more and more menacing with each passing second. Destruction and cruelty were his facial features, his mouth a gaping hole that proved that his father was Tartarus; a dark hole that howled at them. His eyes were black of freshly turned soil, and had all of his mother's emptiness. His hair was long, and trailed past his shoulders, the dirty red black of freshly cooled lava.

But all the way up and around his neck sprung more snake heads, massive, hissing, spitting things with longs fangs that weaved in and out of his hair, staying well out of the way of his main head, lashing out the air, recoiling when they struck nothing. 

And standing atop his main head were three people. Tiny dots that only the immortals could see. 

Zeus stood in the middle, the Master Bolt glistening and sparking in his hand, his eyes stormy grey, his armour perfectly fitted and polished. Hera stood next to him, also fully garbed for battle, her staff held in her hand, the lotus flower topping it. Ares was in his chariot on his father's other side, sword drawn, shield in his hand, the three of them looked an unusual mixture of smug and determined. 

"We are in so much trouble," Demeter said. "How the heck are we going to fight all of them?"

"Hey, we've had worse odds," Leo replied, sounding chipper.

"When was that?" asked Frank.

"Umm... I'm sure there was some time."

"We don't really have a choice," said Percy. "If we don't who's going to? Who's crazy enough to charge that army, except for us?"

"Some of the minor gods wanted to help us. But we need them here to maintain some type of order if fail to win today," Hades replied. 

"It would be nice for someone else to join us though," Jason said.

Nico and Will both stiffened, as they sensed the approach of something else.

"Be careful what you wish for," Nico said, as he recognised what was coming their way. 

"What-"

Before they could say anything else, twelve figures materialised in front of the barrier, everyone jumping back as they realised who had come to them.

Suketh shook his hair out of his face, and looked directly round at all of them.

"Hey."

........................................................................

Energy flared, weapons were draw, expressions of terror turning to scowls and ferocious grins.

This was too much. Titans, Giants, Typhon and the Neogenoi. And Zeus, Hera and Ares. And some assorted monsters.

Life had just taken a serious turn for the worst.

Suketh threw up his hands. "We're not here to fight. Well, not you guys at least." He gestured to the approaching army with his thumb. "They're the ones we have a problem with at the moment."

"Oh, really?" Aphrodite said. "So what's happened to the destroy the Olympians as soon as possible train of thought?"

"Oh, we haven't forgotten about that," Marianne replied. "You gods are still a threat to these demigods. But right now, we have larger problems to deal with. Literally and figuratively. With the twelve of us, your chances of winning increase substantially."

"They might do." Annabeth stared at the Daughter of Time. "But what's to say that you won't use this opportunity to destroy the gods if we win this battle?"

Erica rolled her eyes. "We're not going to destroy them. Just depower-"

"You mean like you depowered Dionysus?" Jason snapped back.

There was a silence, punctuated by the boom of thunder, and the crash of Typhon's footsteps.

"For that, I am truly sorry," Quinn replied. 

Some of the others looked at her. In fact, everyone looked at her. The emotionless Quinn was apologising.

Who'd have thought.

"I am the Daughter of Creation. Destroying things has always been... hard for me. And when you god of wine died, I was truly disturbed."

"That didn't stop you from doing it though," Calypso replied.

"We were upset," Abydos shot back. "Your King had just tried to fry some demigods we vowed to protect. We were pissed."

"Anyway," Wilhelm replied, "haven't you gods been destroying people and places for years, and using even more pathetic excuses than that to justify yourselves?"

"At least we don't start wars that could destroy the planet!" Athena yelled.

"That Arachne over there is coming for this Camp because you turned her into a monster! She could've died a mortal - but no, you had to go all Rage Athena on her, and look what happened. Your children have had to fight for years because of your one stupid mistake. And then Medusa-"

"You murdered one of the most harmless gods-" Poseidon began. 

Typhon's roar blasted across the area, a deafening bellowing noise that drowned out all other noises, so that they were trapped in a bubble of pure noise.

"Well, I think that puts things into perspective," Will said when it ended. 

"So, can we fight alongside you or not?" Rhodes asked.

"Yes."

Everyone turned to look at Nico, who was glowing silver.

"We need all the power we can get. And may I remind you all that if we fail here, the world is going to end?"

"How?" Leo asked. "Zeus has them under control-"

"For now. Yes, the spell supposedly lasts indefinitely. But how long do you think it will take for one of them to find some way around it? Or to rise again from Tartarus, even if he does get them all back there?"

"And who's going to be there to face them?" Will continued. "Hera, Zeus and Ares. Three cowards. The world is doomed if we fail. Whether it takes a year, or hundred, or a thousand, the world will be condemned to destruction. So we'll take allies where we can get them." 

"And we swear that we will not harm the Olympians on our side for the duration of the battle, and for a day afterward," Juan said immediately. 

"On what do you swear?" Piper asked suspiciously. "And don't even try the Styx. I know it doesn't really affect immortals."

"We swear upon Chaos."

"On Chaos?" Hazel narrowed her eyes. "And what happens you break you promise?" 

"Chaos will destroy us. It has a humanoid avatar to channel its power through now, so it can make good on those who swear on it. Despite what you think, the conscientiousness that is Chaos is very serious about that type of thing."

"Why so?" asked Hades.

Suketh gave him a lazy smile. "It never misses a chance to destroy something."

The unlikely allies stared at one another - a moment that was broken as an army of demigods, young and old ran up the Heroes of Olympus, the silver parkas of the Hunters of Artemis mixed into the mass, led by Clarisse, Reyna and Thalia, the three of them yelling a battle cry that was mixed with clanging of weapons and armour.

They paused as they saw the Neogenoi, and Reyna opened her mouth to give orders, ready to address this new threat in any way she could.

"They're on our side. For now," Hephaestus rumbled. 

Thankfully, she accepted it, knowing their need for more firepower. Her mouth and she glared at them fiercely.

"So, when do we attack?" Thalia asked, her spear sparking with electricity, her version of Aegis out in full form, her eyes ready for battle.

Nico and Will turned back to approaching threat.

"No time like the present."


	73. Land Of Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't need to say anything really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're here.

Hermes, Hephaestus and Demeter rose into the air, their latter two materialising their chariots around them, half of the Neogenoi rising to join them, the nine of them streaking towards the Storm Giant, hoping to distract him and the rogue Olympians who sat atop him until their ground troops were dispersed. 

The rest of them charged at the oncoming army, roaring. The Minotaur bellowed, prompting cries from the other assorted monsters and beings who rushed forward with terrifying speed, the Titans and Gigantes shouldering their way to the front, leading the charge. 

Nico and Will were at the head of their army, followed closely behind by the gods and their close friends. 

Their swords gleamed, lightning reflecting off the blade, as they pounded their way across the smoking, destroyed terrain, Will heading directly for Perses and Hyperion, while Nico headed for Eurymedon, the other King of the Giants. He sensed the groups of demigods splitting off with gods, heading for the Gigantes, while others headed for the Titans, their ferocity and determination hopefully matching what he had seen of the faces of their enemies. 

But now he had other problems to contend with.

Eurymedon rushed at him, swinging his spear with massive force, seemingly expecting Nico to try and avoid it, obviously thinking it impossible that this small being would have the strength to block his assault. 

He was wrong, of course.

Nico's sword snapped outward, catching the blade on one of its serrated edges, the metals screeching as the collided, the giant's eyes widening slightly as he realised that Nico wasn't as weak or frail as he may have first appeared. But the expression went away in an instant, replaced with cruel intention, the urge to destroy what he considered to be a irritating gnat written across his massive visage as clear as daylight.

"I am-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know who you are." The scrap of metal against metal continued as he tried to force his hand, to move the spear to bat the New Moon away.

"You will not win."

Nico glared into his eyes, feeling his own flash. "We'll see about that."

And then he was leaping upward as giant's fist swung round, attempting to flatten him with a blow, that Nico avoided, while he brought the spear around and down, slashing straight at his head with enough force to slice through a piece of steel. But Nico twisted around the blow, landing on the giant's muscular forearm, slashing a deep furrow there before he moved again, avoiding the stream of earth and pebbles that spewed forth from Eurymedon's maw, mud springing up from the sodden ground to heal his wound. 

The butt of his spear swung round, and Nico ducked under it - leaping back into the air as the earth sucked at him, sailing towards the giant's head, hoping to slash straight through it. But the giant jerked to one side, and he only got his shoulder instead. In spite of the injury, the giant whipped around managing to strike Nico with the flat of his spear, sending him sprawling to the ground, rolling towards a drakon, who rose above him, hissing - and then dissolving as Nico stabbed it in the stomach.

He flipped to his feet, his body already repaired, and charged back at the giant, as the monster roared a challenge to him, rushing to meet him - before diving aside to avoid a sneaky attack launched by Mimas, who sprung to his king's aid. 

Nico summoned his other sword to his hand, crossing them, as the Gigantes hurtled towards him.  
...............................................................................

Will danced between the Titans deflecting the hammer and sword blows effortlessly, having scored multiple hits on both of his adversaries, who were bleeding golden ichor, their armour torn to shreds by his swords, neither of them having been able to land a hit on him - except when he had been distracted by a couple of centaurs who were attacking a single demigod. He had incinerated with blast of fire, only to be clobbered by Perses's hammer, breaking his ribs. Hyperion's sword swished round in the same motion, cutting off a couple of his fingers. 

Minor injuries that he had soon repaired, and repaid.

He called it dancing, because that what it was. A mad, crazed dance, where the routine was created as you went along, hopefully complimenting your partner's dance. A misstep would be dangerous, possibly even fatal. The music was the ringing sounds of the weapons, the screech of monsters, the screams of those who fell by the wayside, unable to keep up with the steps, the quiet sound of their blood soaking the ground audible if one listened very closely.

The dance of a battle. The dance of war.

Their feet moved elegantly, as did their arms, the harsh expressions on their faces the only thing marring the graceful movements they were making. Will scored another hit on both of them, the two deities gasping in surprise as his swords cut deep into their divine flesh. 

They leapt backward, collecting themselves, as a handful of monsters rushed past them, hoping to achieve what neither of them could - the defeat of this new being.

In moments they were all gone - destroyed by the flashing blades that he wielded with such aplomb, their yellow dust snatched away by the wind. 

By which time, the Titans were healed. 

Will sensed the arrival of his third adversary before he could even attack. He ducked low, avoiding the sword swipe that might have taken his head, watching the chariot thunder away through the air as the Lord of War entered the fight exactly the way he had expected him to - as a coward would.

He wasn't having that.

Leaping into the air, he sailed towards Ares, tossing one of his swords into the air, pointing one of his swords at the deity, before firing a burst of concentrated light at him. Ares cursed, and leapt out of his chariot, the whole thing disappearing in a flash of light, obliterated in an instant. He landed on the ground, drawing his sword, joining the other two to surround Will as he landed, a triangle of hatred and death trying to consume him.

Well, they could try.

........................................................................................

Nico duelled the two giants effortlessly.

He'd soon learnt both of their strategies and was duelling them with an ease he didn't realise he possessed. Hammer and spear were turned aside again and again, the giants weakening as he cut them again and again, slicing of their arms, legs and even parts of their faces at times. The earth healed them, but it was taking longer and longer each time. They were tiring. He was not tired. At all.

Typhon's roar echoed through the darkened sky, and Nico caught of glimpse of his massive hand reach out, attempting grab something.

He ignored him, having his own problems to deal with. A thrust to Eurymedon's stomach brought him to his knees, while Mimas had no choice but to fall to the ground - you needed shins to stand. 

He reversed his sword, ready to finish them both - and then was blasted away from them by a pulse of magic. 

He landed on his feet, knowing the magic that had assaulted him. 

"That's for kicking me."

Hera floated down to stand in between the two giants, levelling the lotus tipped stick at him. 

"I should've kicked you harder."

She gave him an evil smile.

"Finally. Finally you are finished, abomination."

She turned to the giants. "Defeat him for me - and will negotiate with my husband about his intentions for you. Do not worry - I will help you."

"Lady Hera," Mimas responded, bowing to her, but Nico could not miss the mocking tone. Eurymedon simply turned his gaze to Nico, but he did not miss the sidelong glance he gave the Goddess of Marriage. It promised retribution, and possibly worse things than that.

She really was stupid. 

Nico's eyes flashed silver. This was going to be brutal.

......................................................................

The dance had become frenzied. Fighting two swordsman and hammer wielder was interesting to say in the least. It was harder than he had thought it would be. But it was manageable. 

He snatched another look at Nico's fight. Considering the odds, they were both doing well. 

They could've wiped all of them out with a blast of pure energy, of course. But there was too much going on, and the energy they needed to destroy or incapacitate them was too great to use with so many of their friends nearby.

He fend off another stab from Ares, and parried a slash from the Titan of the East, his golden blade coated with flames, while bringing his swords swiftly around to catch the hammer on it. He moved backward, sensing the War God behind him, and kicked backward, his leg colliding solidly with the god's chest, breaking his sternum and ribcage, sending him sailing through the air, choking on his own golden blood, as he landed heavily.

And then Will surged forward, lightning fast, the power of the Sun and his emotions flooding through his veins, his blades lighting up with fire, burning elongated stars that he held in his hands. He swiped upward, and suddenly Perses's double war hammer was in two, the handle hissing were it had been melting, the rain evaporating off the metal. The Titan of Destruction was on his knees, the front of his chest open wide, one of his arms missing, stunned, his eyes wide open. 

But that was the final look on his face as Will swiped downward splitting his head in two, continuing down to the neck, golden ichor pouring out of the wound like a waterfall, bone splitting and splintering, a branch in a wood chipper. He collapsed, and before Hyperion could even cry out with rage, Will was upon him, his usually calm golden eyes burning with the dark gold flames that signified his wrath. 

Hyperion's sword flew through the air, and the twin swords of the New Sun blurred. The Titan remained upright for a moment, and then quivered once - before collapsing into pieces, his arms torso and legs in at least four pieces each, his head rolling off into the distance, his glowing eyes dimming as he died.

Will stared after him for but a moment - before throwing himself back into the battle, but not before he looked to find Ares, unsurprised to find that he was gone.

..........................................................................

Nico was also doing a Will. 

His eyes burned a silver so dark that it was grey, and he moved as if he were plugged into a lightning bolt. His swords spun round, deflecting the bolts of energy Hera was firing at him. He shifted, catching up with one of the bolts and deflected it once again, sending straight back to its mistress, who was caught unaware. It exploded on her armour, pitching her head over heels. He didn't bother to watch what happened next, preferring to catch both the hammer and spear blows before they injured him.

Then he was gone once more, his swords glowing with the silver grey light of death as his moved before Mimas could react. Down, then across, the New Moon moved like a glowing shadow, Mimas collapsing into four large pieces, his body drawn and quartered so perfectly it was almost criminal. Before the pieces could hit the earth, a blast of silver light and fire flared, charring his remains to powder. 

Eurymedon roared, slashing at Nico, but he stepped forward, flicking his swords in the air, catching the shaft of the spear in his hands, and leaning backward. Before Eurymedon knew what was happening he was in the air. He leapt into the air after him, fists outstretched blazing with silver fire, as he burnt and punched his way through the chest of the King of the Gigantes. Before his enemy could make a sound, he had turned, and crossed his arms, palms facing outward, hands hooked like claws. 

He made a wrenching motion, tearing the giant apart with his mind, the pieces of Eurymedon falling, the giant far too weak to resist the harsh rendering of his body. His left hand snatched out, forming a fist as he twisted it around, all the pieces of his foe crushed together in one condensed ball as gravity smashed the together, crushing it down to the size of golf ball, that he summoned to his hand, and crushed, while burning it with silver flames. 

The New Moon dropped down, catching his swords as the fell.

He knew that Hera was gone when he looked around for her. Just as well. There were other matters to attend to.

........................................................................

The two of them spread themselves across the field, cutting down monsters and intercepting demigods who bit of more than they could chew. 

But there were still bodies. Lifeless eyes staring at the sky, never to see the light of day again, bodies torn, bleeding, mutilated. They healed where they could, and tried to keep as many of their charges alive as possible. 

The Neogenoi were invaluable asserts, intercepting lethal attacks as if they were nothing, blasting enemies to cinders as if it were sport. But there was a fierce determination in their eyes, a burning fearsome intent, as they made good on their word to protect the demigods. But even they could not be everywhere. The gods were not backward either, cutting swathes through the superior force, fending off the remaining Titans and Giants as best they could, demigods massing themselves around them, preventing lesser beasts from distracting them from the main targets. 

The sounds of war rang out over the battle field, flashes of light from both the sky and ground illuminating the landscape, revealing the horrors that lay there, the wet ground absorbing all the death and sorrow, indifferent to the pleas of those who cried for mercy. 

Hera and Ares were careful to stay hovering above, taking cheap shots at everyone they could - until Poseidon raised his trident, and fired a blast of pure blue energy, catching the war god in the chest, sending him shooting off like a meteor, Hera streaking after him, screaming vile abuse as her son rose and fell like a firework.

By this point there were only Titan left was Letantos, and the giants were greatly depleted - only Alcyoneus, Orion, Periboia and Enceladus were still standing, darkness in their expressions, trying to slaughter everything in their paths. But they were making headway.

Typhon roared once more, a deafening loud and powerful sound, a wall of pure noise that would and somehow, Zeus's laughter carried to them over the wind, and wicked cackle, full of torment and promise with the merest hint of cruelty and madness.

And then the lightning began to fall.


	74. Wrecking Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reality hurts. Even in fiction reality.

The lightning fell. It did not strike. It fell, daggers of pure electricity streaking down from the heavens, blasting the ground with terrible, nightmarish force, illuminating everything, while blinding all mortals with the consistent barrage of light. 

The gods and Neogenoi rushed to protect the helpless demigods who stumbled around, blinded by the light, unable to dive out of the way of the rain of energy that was falling, some of them crumpling as the bolts lanced through them. 

The deities produced shields out of thin air, protecting the mortals from the assault, while Seraphina spun a cloud of darkness around them that absorbed the light, allowing them to see once more, healing those who had been blinded by the repetitive flashes.

Anastasia dropped down from the sky, switching places with Abydos who rose into the air to face their half brother. She raised her hand, drawing the lightning to her, absorbing through her body and channelling it into the earth. 

"Have the demigods and Hunters draw back!" Nico yelled over the crackling storm. "We'll handle the rest - they've done all they can! This is no longer their fight!"

"Hephaestus! Move them back to Camp!" Will roared.

The Lord of the Forges nodded at them, and the other gods herded the demigods towards him, while others fought off the remaining Titan, Gigantes and monsters. 

Nico and Will took point on this mission, bouncing across the battleground, slaughtering anything that tried to get in the way of the demigods retreat. Orion saw what they were trying to achieve, and loosed bolts in their direction, after he had sent a shower of them in the direction of Artemis and Apollo, who, in spite of their swiftness were caught by multiple shafts. 

Will looked at Nico, and Nico looked back. And then Will was gone, rushing across towards his father and his aunt. Orion had turned his back on the New Sun and New Moon, thinking that his barrage would have been sufficient to stop them while he addressed his long standing feud with Artemis and Apollo. 

Even if he had got to them, the outcome would have been the same. 

Actually, it would've probably been merciful if he reached them first. 

He roared in pain as his hands were cut off, his bow shredded beyond repair by the weaving swords that cut straight through it. Gashes opened up on his body, earth pouring out of them as the golden blur that wielded them darted all around him, as he swiped at him, only to cry out again as the blades raked across his eyes. 

As he stood there in the rain, hands covering his face, he felt someone standing behind him, whispering in his air; a harsh voice that reminded him of desert that had not seen rain for a thousand years.

"No-one hurts my father, or my aunt. Or anyone I care for."

And then Orion knew no more, as a hand was placed atop his head, the energy of the thousand years concentrated nuclear fusions sent pulsed through his head, cooking his earthen body into clay that hissed in the rain, before it shatter under the heat, the particles of clay set alight by the remnants of the terrible energy burning through what remained of him till it was nothingness that was driven into the ground by the rain, or scattered far and wide by the stiff wind.

Will gave the two gods the once over to make sure they were alright, and bounded back into the fray.

The Twins shrugged at the same time, healing their injuries and ran after him.

........................................................................

Within minutes, all of the mortals were by Hephaestus's side, and the Lord of Fire wrapped them in harmless flames, the entire mass of bodies disappearing from sight in a mere fraction of second, the ground where they had all been dried and baked hard, only to have the rain pool atop it as it pounded down.

They turned their attention back to their enemies. Hera and Ares had retreated for the moment, and were probably back atop Typhon's head with Zeus. But there were still enough monsters to deal with, in addition to the remaining Titan and Gigantes, not to mention their biggest problem, who had stopped the moment, and was turning around in a circle, trying to flatten the beings that flew around it, their power more than just a mere sting to his body. He had folded his wings, and was swiping at the air with what seemed to be careless abandon. 

They renewed their attack on the opposing forces through the remaining monsters, Anastasia leaving the ground once more, leaving five Neogenoi, the gods and Nico and Will on the ground, all of whom would be inconvenienced by the lightning, but not killed or crippled by it. 

Or so they thought.

A shout caught their attention. 

The Heroes of Olympus, plus Reyna, Thalia and Clarissa were still with them, the ten of them facing off against the odd combination of Arachne, the Minotaur and Alcyoneus. In spite of the slippery ground and the overwhelming odds, they were doing alright, Jason and Thalia, manipulating the lightning, redirecting it towards their adversaries, absorbing what they couldn't divert. But even so, the occasional stray bit of voltage got through, the demigods throwing themselves to one side to avoid injury or death.

Nico wanted to groan. He should've know that his close friends wouldn't have allowed themselves to be corralled back to Camp. They'd probably moved deeper into the thick of it while they collecting everyone else.

He started over there, hoping to get there as soon possible.

Arachne leapt into the air, shooting streams of thread everywhere, a thick net that the demigods addressed in different ways. Percy turned the water around him to ice, freezing the strands midair, the fragile structure collapsing under its own weight. Leo burned his way through them, his flames evaporating the dampness that surrounded him, while the children of the Sky fried them with lightning. Hazel had the earth itself rise, semi precious stones and metals shooting up to intercept and slice through the strands. 

But the others were forced to use their weapons, or roll, duck and dive around them. 

The wet ground did not provide support to any of them, and one of them slipped slightly, stumbling, their legs unable to carry them as far as they wanted to go. Strands of sticky web clung to her body, preventing her from moving as smoothly, or as fast as she wanted to. The others rushed to her aid, Nico reaching out with his power, but before they could get there, Alcyoneus's staff swept round, striking her with force of battering ram. 

She was torn free from the web and sent hurtling across the ground, bouncing and tumbling, her bones pulverised by the strike, as her friends screamed after her, racing towards her, her name the only word they could form, while the giant laughed.

But she would hear them no longer. 

As Clarisse stared up at the sky, her lifeless eyes seeing nothing, Nico felt the rage building up inside of him. His wrath ready to explode outward, ready to grind the smug giant to dust, the scatter him to the four winds, to bury him in the heart of a star.

But someone else got there first.

Vines sprang out of the ground, light green, python thick vines, with wooden tips, pointed to the sharpness of a spear. Whipping round in rage, they raced towards the giant, long, green bullets that made his laughter turn into a scream as the vines pierced through his skin, tunnelling out of his body on the other side, wrenching him from the ground. Roots grew through him, pulling his very life essence from him, the giant thinning and aging in mere moments, before he became dust, the jewels and oil that were also part of him falling, only to wiped off the face earth by pulse of light, while Nico sent blast of pure lunar energy to blast the Minotaur and Arachne back to Tartarus, the two beasts screaming in pain as they were consumed, a smoking crater all that was left of them, leaving the demigods crouched around Clarisse's body, oblivious to everything else, even the lightning that still rained down. 

Jesse and Juan turned away from the sight, the sorrow on their faces evident. 

Nico was with them in a instant, just as Reyna closed their fallen comrade's eyes. 

"Return her to Camp. Please." Piper's voice was cold and hard, yet brittle.

With a wave of his hand, she was gone. 

"Guys-"

The looks they gave him silenced him. Vengeance was the only thing on their mind right now, a dark poison that blazed in their eyes. 

Letantos picked the wrong time to make his presence known.

His sword blossomed from Nico's stomach. It hurt, but he wasn't going to die from it. 

But Letantos would.

"You cannot-"

He never finished the sentence. An arrow whistled by Nico, even as he began destroying the sword that pierced him, healing the wound. He heard Letantos scream and felt him let go of the sword. His friends rushed past him, the cold certainty of death in their eyes, pulling him forward so he was out of the way.

He turned, dreading what he knew he was about to see.

The Titan was trying to camouflage himself, trying to become a breeze, trying to escape the wrath that he was faced with. But Thalia and Jason were clearly controlling the air, preventing him from slipping into it while they bombarded him with the bolts from the sky, while they stabbed at him with their spear and sword. Shards of ice and waves of fire sliced through the air whenever Percy and Leo could not get close, their sword and hammers doing the job when they were in range. The ground opened up when he faltered enough to step on it, Hazel lunging in where she could. Piper screamed at him in charmspeak, bewildering him whenever she could find to breath to amidst her tears, as Annabeth and Reyna attacked him. He tried to take the air, only to shot back down by another one of Frank's arrows. 

Hazel and Annabeth eventually broke through his guard, the Daughter of Pluto stabbing him in throat, the Daughter of Athena burying her drakon bone in his stomach. Within a moment, he looked like a voodoo doll, as the other demigods rushed in, each of limbs pierced by a different demigod, with two blades in his chest, his armour stained with gold. Leo vaulted over them all, Letantos looking at him with horror in his eyes blood running from his mouth as he tried to plead with them. 

His hammers lit up with fire, and he slammed them down, looping his arms round in a circular motion to maximise the force. They collided with the Titan's head, shattering his helmet into his skull, destroying his brain as ichor, brain matter, bone and metal flew everywhere. They all withdrew their weapons, Leo using the momentum to flip over in midair, and land on his feet beyond the Titan, who fell to the ground. 

He turned, releasing a sheet of flame to incinerate the body, as Jason and Thalia sent some serious voltage in the same direction. The explosion was deafening, but none of the reacted. They watched the body burn for a moment, and then stalked forward, back towards their few remaining enemies, to aid their parents and allies in the destruction of the last two giants and the remnants monsters.

Nico stared after them, wondering how everything was going to pan out in the end. 

His friends were never going to be the same.

But his legs moved once more, following them back into the fray.

............................................................................................

Enceladus and Periboia were backing up, feeling something they never thought they could possibly feel. All their monster allies were dead and gone, their brethren slain, and the Titans long gone into the wind.

And now they were surrounded by Neogenoi, gods and two beings of an unknown classification. 

But what disturbed them most were the mortals. 

Nine of them, looking at them with expressions that put their Gaia to shame with their calculating coldness and absolute menace.

But it was the pure, undiluted hatred on their faces, combined with the grief of their loss that made the Gigantes wish that they could tunnel away from them. 

They stood at the front of the group, a girl with multicoloured eyes extending her sword arm out to prevent the immortals from stepping forward.

Hades began to protest, but the used to be demigod with the silver and black hair pulled him back gently.

Ah. So this was to be the mortal's battle, was it?

They would show them what a mistake it was to think they were equal to the Gigantes.

Enceladus breathed fire, a column of flame that shot towards the mortals, desperately hoping to burn them to death, the cook them in their skin. One of them raised his hand, collecting the flame in it, condensing it down to a ball of white hot fire, while the others bounded forward, leaping at the two giants. Pereboia loosed her whip at them, only to find it sliced into pieces by multiple weapons, scattered to the winds, electricity from the children of the one they served flowing up into her body. 

And then they were on them, the demigods not caring about anything except for surviving and hurting them. They leapt up, off the ground, digging their weapons in with a force and aggression that was both staggering and lethal. They jumped from giant to giant, slashing, stabbing, striking. Ice and water obscured their vision while harming them, semi precious stones burrowing their way out of the earth and into their bodies, the boy who collected the fire slamming it into Pereboia's ear. 

And each time one of them passed in front of their faces, they looked them dead in the eye (if they weren't trying to stab it) transmitting every single portion of their hatred onto them with every second they looked at them. 

And then it was over.

The giants were on the ground, collapsing under the their injuries, unable to stay upright any longer.

And then the gods were standing over them, and they knew no more.

.................................................................................

As their last two enemies returned to Tartarus, Nico took a quick glance round at his mortal friends. The expressions on their faces had not gone away, as he hoped they would've after such a vicious display of violence. 

He knew they would refuse to go back to Camp, even if he wanted them to, and they would find a way out even if they did. 

So, he and Will silently joined forces once more, gifting their friends with the powers that allowed them to fight with the Neogenoi on a more even playing field. 

Nine pairs of eyes, all crippled with rage turned towards them, thanking them for what they had just done.

And then they joined the eyes of everyone else, their gaze rising upward to look at their last challenge.


	75. Skyfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We continue with our previously scheduled program. I love being on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 200,000 words... Who'd have thought... Thanks for sticking along for the ride, everybody.

Typhon, the Storm Giant, the final child of Gaia and Tartarus loomed above, his roars blasting out over the land, his rage fuelling the storm that raged around them. The air grew colder, hail beginning to fall, his massive feet stamping the ground, his hands grasping at the beings that attacked him.

Jason levelled his sword at it. "So how are we taking that out?"

"I don't know," said Hades. "I don't know. The first time, Zeus defeated him. But I don't think that an option right now. The last time, Poseidon literally saved the day. If we were going by the rule of three, then it should be me who defeats him this time. But I honestly cannot think of a decent way to take this monster down, except for what we did before - beat him until he drops."

"Sounds good to me," said Seraphina. "Shall we?" 

As they took off into air, the wind whipping through their hair, the rain drenching them, the hail cutting their skin as it slashed down from the heavens, the noise surrounding them deafening, and yet somewhat appropriate.

Thunder boomed, a continuous rumble that was strangely rhythmic, punctuated noise that crashed down on their ears, as if there was someone punching them in the ear again and again, but it was strangely familiar. 

They suddenly realised that Zeus was laughing. 

Hysterically. Absolutely guffawing with mirth, an evil glee that the sky reflected with the sound, crashing down on them again and again, the lightning that fell becoming more and more frequent, jagged and straight bolts cracking through the sky, the darkness receding behind the curtain of light that dropped, a reverse theatre show that began when the heavy cloth, spun out of pure light hurtled to the ground with the force of a missile.

His voice exploded out over the air, his voice cruel and twisted beyond the what they thought possible. It rang in their ears, vibrating through their skulls.

"You have destroyed my army. In all honestly, did not really expect so many of you to survive." He sounded rather irritated. "This is an inconvenience that I will not tolerate. You will be erased from the face of the planet, and I will start anew. The children of my son and I will become the new Olympians! I have no need for you worthless scum anymore."

"As for the demigods... you will simply be gone. And when my child is set up as leader of the Underworld, you will be put in the Fields of Punishment for all eternity. Or at least until you acknowledge my sovereignty."

They heard a note of malice and dark glee enter his voice. "As for the misfit, misbegotten things. You perversions of nature, you mistakes will be wiped off the face of planet. I will grind your bones and your essence will scattered across the universe itself, so that you will never reform to bother me again."

"Brother. You cannot win. Surrender, and we will attempt to work something out," Poseidon said, his voice shaking the earth.

"Silence!" the Lord of the Sky roared. "You do not command me! I am King!"

"You are insane - and hopelessly outmatched!" Hades yelled. 

"So you think."

"You're talking nonsense," Jason replied. "You've got Typhon. Who, or what else could you possibly get or do that would actually present a challenge to us? We can beat him, which means you lose."

Zeus's laughter was amplified once again by the thunder, a deafening cacophony, the air getting even colder as the Lord of the Sky revealed his final ploy for victory.

Gripping the Master Bolt tightly, Zeus assumed true form. Fortunately for the demigods, Will and Nico had considered this possibility and protected them from the divine wrath that would have otherwise destroyed them. 

And then the unexpected happened. 

The deity sank into Typhon's head, his feet sinking into the roiling cloudlike skin, until only his waist and his upper torso were visible.

Immediately, a golden glow moved across the Storm Giant's body; he howled as the energies contained in the Lord of the Sky fused with his own, a hurricane with a eye the diameter equivalent to the length of basketball court forming within mere seconds, Typhon's howls and the storm's bluster perfectly synchronised in melody of mayhem and madness.

"The fu-" Abydos began. 

But then it got even worse.

Hera and Ares landed atop the beast, assuming their true forms and sinking into the monster's skull, the smiles on their faces more twisted than an demon's on All Hallows Eve, as they stopped at their waists, their golden glow spreading over him as well. 

The effect this time was dramatic. 

Typhon grew. 

The giant rippled, swaying backward and forward as he began to enlarge perfectly proportionally, his power increasing all the while, the eye shrinking to the size of tennis ball as the already impossibly strong winds grew in strength, the rain a torrential downpour mixed with hailstones the size miniature footballs. 

They watched in horror, the other Neogenoi and gods joining them as Typhon increased his size by a third. He was truly unbelievable now, even to the eyes of the gods that had seen so much in their lifetimes. He was a monstrosity that towered high into the sky, his wings unfolding, stretching in what seemed to be the horizon.

But his transformation was not over yet.

Gripping the Master Bolt with both hands, Zeus slammed it into the space in front of him, the proverbial Sword in the Stone. As the golden glow faded, refulgent blue and white bolts of lightning crackled over the Storm Giant, sinking into him, the electricity in his veins pulsing to a new, up tempo beat, a frenzied drum being crashed over and over again as his power increased even further, as the energy of the three gods and greatest monster of them all became one. 

His eyes now glowed with the royal blue power of lightning, tinged with red of war and white of a pure white of a lotus, that failed to look innocent on his face. The fusion creature glared at them, his eyes sparking with power, his smoke and reptile fingertips crackling with lightning that arched, twisting between the fingertips, restless children that were completely unwilling to behave.

The gods, demigods, and Neogenoi looked at each other. The gods and Neogenoi assumed divine form, their power increasing substantially as they changed, becoming larger, the pool of energy they had access to deepening as the stripped the barriers away, as they realised that the fight was not yet over.

"This is... a problem," Aphrodite said after a moment.

"You don't say," replied Marianne.

....................................................................

"A fusion of Olympians and their greatest enemy." Suketh shook his head. "And we're the misfits."

"I honestly think that Zeus is so desperate to win that he's gone mad," Will said.

Typhon's right hand flung itself open, the palm facing skyward, electricity pooling in his hand, a gigantic ball of pure voltage that would have easily powered the entire continent of Asia for half an hour with ease. 

They all sprang apart, the bolt of pure energy lancing through where they had just been, the lightning splitting the air apart, the boom shaking them all as it pierced through the clouds. Typhon's hand moved with a speed that they would not have thought possible, snatching at them, sparks dancing around the massive digits trying to grasp them and crush the life out of them, like they were the insects that this combined beast saw them to be. 

Avoiding it wasn't easy, but the back draft was almost as troublesome of the wind itself. The moving bodies of air collided with each other, sending them all the spiralling through the air. The demigods had adapted extremely well to flying, but even they could not completely handle these wind currents. But they managed to right themselves, keeping hold of their weapons, and flying along to the Giant, joining the gods, Neogenoi and Will and Nico in attacking the combined terror. 

Explosion lit up Typhon, causing him to rock backward slightly, inflicting damage on him that make him scream, a bellowing blast the expressed itself as a gust of wind, sending them all stumbling back as his hand came down to swat them. Nico dragged Percy and Aphrodite with him, speeding out of from the hand that crashed into the ground, crushing everything underneath it, sinking into the earth with the snakes in the fingers lashing out at the tiny beings that hurt them, jerking backward as the beings sliced of their heads, blasting and burning them, only for them to grow back soon after. 

Others darted around, beams of light lancing out scoring furrows out of his grey and reptilian skin, only for the wound to knit themselves back together with alarming speed, energy arching towards the offending attacker to send them spiralling to their doom beneath his hands and feet. They had managed to avoid this fade so far, dragging or even throwing each other out of the way, simply wanting each other to safe. 

Identities were lost, titles stripped away as the aided each other, no-one too proud to accept the help that was offered to them, previous grievances completely forgotten, focusing on the here and now, trying to prevent the death of all their friends below, and the world at large. 

The wind, rain, ice and lightning whirled around their faces, pounding them as they weaved through the storm, fighting with all their might, furiously attacking their nemesis, the Storm Giant responding with equal wrath, the power and fury of the rogue gods channelled through him, heightening his own natural cruelty and destructive rage. 

Lightning pooled in the monster's hand once more, sinking back into his skin as he stumbled. Anastasia flexed the mud under his feet, sinking him into the ground slightly, as Erica, Percy and Poseidon pooled the water at his feet, turning it to ice as he sank into the sludge, keeping the lower layers unfrozen so that he would have to drag his way through two mediums to free himself. Vines and trees grew at an alarming rate to try and pin him in place, Jesse forcing them to grow into his skin, their roots plummeting through the earth at an alarming rate, reaching depths that should have taken them centuries in mere seconds.

Jason and Thalia tried to manipulate the wind, diverting it so that it, trying to catch his wings with it to pitch him backward, and away from his target, everyone else pounding him with energy, soaring dangerously near to monster, ranking their weapons across his skin, electricity and the very essence of the storms pouring out of the wounds. 

But it all seemed to be in vain. 

The giant's foot rose, the vines and trees snapping, the mud pool not deep enough to keep him stationary. The wind reversed, blasting them all away before returning to its normal chaotic course, the laughter of the three beings atop his head mingling the giant's rumble, a horrifying parody of humour, as the foot smashed down, the beast wrenching his other free, as he closed in on his target.

They regrouped, looking in horror as Typhon spread his wings and roared again.

"This is not going well at all," Athena said. "And I really don't have any good ideas for destroying this beast. I didn't think three gods could make such a difference. But with the Master Bolt included in that mix, and the alignment between him and Zeus's natural domain, I'm somehow not surprised that it is so strong. Add in the fact that they are all feeling quite destructive and cruel at this moment in time, and the picture that it woven is not a good one."

"Has anyone tried going for the head?" Quinn asked.

"I've been up there," Hermes replied. "They same me coming, and sank the rest of the way into him. They are one with Typhon."

"But we have to stop this thing," Hazel said, shaking her head. "There's no way that we can allow them to win. Even the fate of the world wasn't hanging in the balance, it's still wrong. After all they've done, there no way this can happen."

"But it will!"

The voices of Zeus, Ares and Hera and Typhon blasted across the distance between them.

"You will fall, and we will reign supreme, as we always should have! The time for games has come to an end. You will die, here and now!" 

"Wait, husband." Hera's voice was now separate from the others, and the assembled group could only imagine what she was whispering in her husband's ear.

"I like that." The smile that was clearly on Ares's face visible in his disembodied voice.

"What say you, Typhon?"

The Father of All Monsters raised his hands in response, the veins standing out, electricity dancing through them, the skin seemingly ready to split.

"Excellent." 

Typhon's hands clapped together, the sound ringing out across the world, an evil gong signifying the beginning of the end. 

As his hands parted, they watched with growing horror as sphere of crackling electricity, mixed with twin darknesses of Tartarus and hate, the red essence of war rising and falling in small arcs, under the surface; a concentrated ball of destruction, a flickering sun of poisonous, deadly intention.

"Since you will not yield to me, I will obliterate what you hold so dear first."

The giant's lips curled, somehow being the sneer of Ares, the smirk of Hera, the cold amusement of Zeus and the madness of the Storm Giant all in one gesture.

"Say goodbye to Camp Half-Blood."

He flicked his hands forward, as if he were cupping them, only the hands were slightly apart, and the fingers flattened to in parallel with the palms. A blast of pure death moving towards the Camp below, pulsing out through the air, seeking to annihilate all that they held so dear; a twisting, non sentient Thanatos beam that would summon the real being in a heartbeat, if it struck the target it was heading towards . 

Everyone started to move, no-one caring what happened to them as long as they stopped that attack.

And then were flung back as the Neogenoi put up shields. Nico and Will could've passed through them with relative ease - if they had seen them coming. But they hadn't. And so they were thrown back with everyone else, flung clear of the beam as the Neogenoi descended into its path, twelve beings of immense power shielding the helpless Camp from the descending destruction.

They had no time to launch a counterattack - they had mere milliseconds before it would have been too late.

So they blocked instead, barely having time to fling up shield, pooling their power instead so that they prevented it from going through - taking the brunt of it on themselves. 

Shields were flung up once more as the blast detonated, the combined fiend flinging the rest of the orb at them, the resulting explosion like a supernova. The rain evaporated in the heat, the air temperature spiking as a blinding light pierced through the darkness, flinging the Neogenoi in all directions, scattering them to the warm wind, which became cold once more as the light faded back into the darkness, the ringing noise of the explosion mixed with laughter of the nightmare that stood before them. 

The twelve blazing bodies sailed out of sight, but they all knew they were going to hit the ground -hard. Really hard. 

Despite what they had felt about them earlier, their hearts still went out to them as the last one winked out over the horizon.

"It's up to you two now."

Nico and Will almost flinched. They turned to see everyone looking at them, Calypso, Artemis and Apollo staring at them the hardest.

"We cannot stop this," Calypso continued. "We are not powerless, but that... abomination is far beyond even our powers. Even combined, we would only slow it down."

"But what can we do-"

"Assume divine form." 

The two of them looked at each other sharply, and then looked away from the Daughter of Atlas. 

"We've... never done that before," Will said. 

"Why not?" Apollo asked. 

"We tried. It wasn't pretty," Nico said. "We got about halfway and then- It's just too much power."

"You don't really have much choice now," Athena replied, jabbing her spear back at their opponent.

The beast clapped its hands once more, power flooding them once more, the ball of energy forming once more. 

"We're right here with you guys," Percy said. "You'll be fine. If anyone can handle this, it's you two. Please."

"We'll try to hold them off," Hades said, as they flew back to launch a fresh assault on the beast. "Don't take too long."

And then they were gone, sounding a war cry as they bravely returned to the fray.

We really don't have a choice.

I know. I know, Nico. But it's still freaking terrifying. 

Together?

No other way to do it. 

Nico and Will held hands, taking in a deep breath that they really didn't need. 

And the transformation began.

........................................................................................

They had tried assuming divine form once before. But the power that had flooded through them had been so great that they'd teleported out to Jupiter so that it didn't adversely affect anything within its range. 

It had been euphoric. An epitome. An abundance of pure energy that had made them feel invincible, the space around them warping in response to what had been flowing out of them. 

It was too much. So they had stopped halfway, and silently vowed never to do it again. They had no reason to assume their divine forms anyway.

And now they had to rein it and control it in time to save everyone they cared about.

Necessity was the mother of many things. 

It would be have to suffice here.

They ripped off the protection they had place around that part of themselves in an instant, the energy surging through them without remorse, simply happy to be final free. Their minds joined together, perfectly in harmony as they battled with the raging power that now coursed through them.

They silently reassured the other that it would be alright fighting with merciless torrent that now surged through them, allowing themselves to be immersed in the stream sent them spiralling along, through waterfalls, and waterspouts and whirlpools until they took control of it, forcing the energy into a form that they could manage together, the two of them dividing their distinctive energies and taking control of them with the help of the other until they could manage it by themselves.

It felt more than good. 

For the first time, they truly felt like gods.

.............................................................................

The energy was still growing in the creature's hands. They could barely get close for the all the wind and lightning that was still swirling around them. The sphere of ill intent grew in power and size, and despite their best effort, they were simply no match for this hybrid that stood before them.

And then they felt it. 

A burst of energy, the very air rushing away from the source, the sky behind them lighting up as a star was being born - as if the moon was shining with the power of the sun. 

They could not help put turn around. 

And what they saw shocked them.

Nico and Will were taller, about the same height as the gods in their true forms. Like the gods, they also looked perfect, regal and like the deities they were. 

But that was where the similarities ended.

Their auras rippled across the sky, the air and space around the distorted as world bent itself around their power, their glows soft, betraying the fearsome presence that they now represent. 

Typhon turned to them, the ball of energy now directed at them. 

The New Sun and the New Moon spoke as one, warning all their friends about what was going to happen.

"Stand aside."

Their voices rang out over the howl of the wind, and over the crackle of the energy that was launched at them, as everyone else in the area dived away, knowing that this was going to be lethal.

Still holding hands, they raised their free arms levelling them at the oncoming blast, launching a single beam each, one silver, one gold that soared over to meet their challenge.


	76. Who's Zoomin' Who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know how many more chapters there are going to be... but there are still some loose ends to tie up so we shall see. Only a little way to go now. Oh, and does anyone like the Mortal Instruments Series? Because I just had an idea...

The energy twisted together forming a shining stream of gold and silver that sailed to meet the blue white tinged with darkness and red. 

The collision was two worlds smashing into each other, the birth of a galaxy and its destruction all rolled up into one moment. The light was simply there. It was beyond blinding - it simply just was. 

The space around the tips of the beams distorted, unable to remain intact as they continued to press against each other, both sides trying to force the other back. 

It was a battle of wills, energy, determination and hatred.

Just like any other battle - only the stakes were far higher than before.

Neither was willing to budge, the two opposing parties wanting to wipe the other off the face of the planet, the energy ramping up with every passing moment, nothing else visible by the shining golden and silver against the stark contrast of blue and black that it faced. 

The beams shifted back and forth a few metres each way, but never enough for it to be definitive, the energy collecting slightly, the energy slightly thicker where they met. 

"YOU WILL DIE!" the monster roared, upping the ante as his wave of hate fuelled his attack, pushing the golden and silver beam backward.

"YOU ARE NOTHING BEFORE ME!"

The gods and demigods watched through their shade of Hades's shadows, their faces contorting in horror as the opposing attack made a spectacular advance, sparks with enough power to consume a mountain raining down to the invisible ground below. 

"Dammit, can't you guys help them?" Reyna asked, rounding on the gods.

"This is way out of our job description," Poseidon said. "It would be as effective as throwing a stone at a wall made of diamonds - pointless. If the Neogenoi were here, maybe. But-"

"Wait."

Thalia was not watching them beam, or the monster that her father had become.

She was looking at Will and Nico.

"Umm, do they normally look like that? I haven't seen them in a while..."

"No, they don't," Percy replied, paling. 

"What do you mean... Oh." Hazel actually floated back slightly, just as everyone, gods and demigods alike did the same. 

What they were facing was absolutely horrifying. They would do everything and anything to see it gone. The Typhon-Olympian hybrid had to be stopped. 

But what they saw on Will and Nico's faces was, in some respects, all the more terrifying.

Will and Nico looked a far cry from how they normally did. The expression was somewhere between predatory and completely devoid of emotion, as if they were looking at hapless prey that was trying to resist the inevitable. They leaned their heads to the side simultaneously, one each way, before straightening them up again. 

Then they smiled. An identical smile.

A slight curve of the lips was all that it was. A merest hint of the facial expression that normally conveyed happiness or amusement. That should've something pleasant to look at.

In this case, the opposite held true.

Their faces became unusually harsh, as if they had judged what stood before them and found it guilty without hope of reformation.

And then the beam began to move the other way. 

It wasn't a gradual movement. It simply happened.

One moment, they were losing the battle; the next they were overwhelmingly winning.

The silver and gold beam narrowed marginally, lancing straight through the toxic combination that was coming towards them, the light dimming from sheer brilliance to the harsh royal glow of silver and gold that carved its way through the other beam, dispersing the ball of energy it stemmed from.

And then it faded before it stuck the monster, the storm returning with a vengeance.

"What is this?" the Storm Giant rumbled. "What have you done?"

Nico regarded him, as if he were something curious he had just found. Will, on the other hand, was looking at the sky, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Answer me!" He sounded slightly wary.

They continued ignoring him, still holding hands, appearing to be in a completely different world to everyone else.

"What's wrong with them?" Demeter asked. 

"I don't think there's anything wrong," Calypso replied.

"How?" Jason said. "They're-"

"Watch out!" Leo yelled.

A bolt of lightning was hurtling towards them from Typhon's fingers. The New Sun and the New Moon didn't seem to paying any attention. 

"I cannot watch this-" Hades started. 

And then just as the lightning bolt reached them, it disappeared. 

It turned into a shower of blue sparks, that collected themselves in Nico's free hand. He looked at it for a moment, and then flicked it away, the power vanishing in a moment.

Will raised a hand, and snapped his fingers. The wind faded in an instant, the hail melting to rain, all precipitation stopping in the next instant, the clouds lightening, the lightning ceasing to be a problem. 

Hades unwrapped them from the veil of shadows he had placed them in.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" the hybrid roared, actually taking a step backward.

"That's what I'd like to know," mumbled Poseidon. "How the hell did they do that?"

"Whatever that was, it was awesome," said Piper, pushing her wet hair back. She cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled over to them.

"Guys! That was great! But, can you, you know, finish it off?"

They both turned to look at her, and the entire group flinched as they came under a gaze that was both pinning and terrible at the same time.

"Finish what?"

They spoke in unison, their voices full of interest, almost musical the dark and light tones woven through them. But the sheer weight of their voices, ringing in their ears, the power resonating through their bodies almost too much to bear.

"Um, you know. Defeating that thing?" Annabeth suggested shakily.

Their blank eyes cleared slightly, as if they were just remembering; as if they had just surfaced from a dark pool.

"Oh, yeah. That." 

They turned to the monster once more. Nico and Will reached out with their free hands, making a clenching gesture that turned into closed fists, dragging the closed hands towards themselves.

Typhon howled, his body rippling, snake heads lashing furiously, his skin pulsing, his feet stamping into the earth with careless rage, his eyes flickering more frequently than a faulty strobe light. 

He leaned back, his chest thrust outward, three miniscule figure emerging from the smoke as if they were being dragged, tumbling hapless through the air, in the grip of a power that they could not defy, the Master Bolt and their other weapons orbiting them, just out of reach.

Mirroring each other once more, they reached out, snapping his fingers again, turning to gesture into a pointing gesture with their forefingers, directed at Typhon, who shrank rapidly, his excess power gone. A tiny bolt of gold and a tiny bolt of silver left their fingertips, disappearing beyond the eyesight possibilities of any mortal. But all those present had the eyes of a god, and watched them burrow into the smoky chest. 

Gold and silver lines ran through the Storm Giant's body, intersecting with each other, pouring into the veins, the electricity becoming akin to molten metal, shining in the weak light that permeated through the grey-white clouds, the Father of All Monsters screaming in agony as his body became a network of gold and silver.

And then he erupted into flames.

Silver and golden, unnaturally bright flames exploded from within him, turning his massive frame into an enormous bonfire that features all the imaginable shades of the two colours, that blazed for mere moments, the monster's howl all but vanishing as his vocal cords were charred to dust. The inferno seemingly vaporised abruptly, leaving not even a trace of ash behind.

The small group watched, opened mouthed as the ensnared gods rose so that they were on the same level as Nico and Will, who once again spoke together, as if they were one being.

"You have caused enough trouble."

"Release us!" Hera screamed. "I am the Queen of Olympus, Ares the rightful heir, and this is-"

"Your King," Zeus roared. "I am the Ruler of Sky, Lord of the Heavens-"

"It matters not to us. We are far beyond you."

But it was the next words that sent shivers down everyone's spines.

"We now pass judgement on you."

"What?" A strange look crossed Zeus's face, as he realised that whoever these two new immortals were not particularly bothered by his ranting or titles. Or by anything, in fact.

"Ares. Cruel, vicious. But that is to be expected of a primitive War God. However, cowardice and intentionally trying to hurt and kill innocents is not acceptable. You daughter died unnecessarily, thanks to your participation in your father's schemes. You are judged as guilty."

"Wait a minute-" Ares began.

"Penalty." 

There was a moment's pause, everyone taking a deep breath as if the Sword of Damocles was about to fall.

Which in a way it was.

The word rang through the air.

"Obliteration."

Will waved his hand, and Ares burst into dark golden flames. He barely had time to make a sound before he was gone, the War God consumed as the Storm Giant had been. His sword and shield quivered, sensing the destruction of their master. Gods and demigods alike gasped, Hazel grabbing Frank's hand, as his legs folded underneath him.

Hera screamed, cursing at them with all kinds of vile language.

"What-" Hades said, beginning to move forward. But before he could go any further, a shield stopped him. He slashed at it with his sword, but it refused to even be pierced.

"What's going on? Did Will just burn Ares to death?"

The gods and demigods whipped around to see the Neogenoi floating behind them, in various states of recovery. Some were missing limbs, or facial features, but they were all growing back swiftly, becoming whole once more.

"Nico and Will defeated the Typhon thing. But... they've changed," Aphrodite said. "And we can't seem to get over there."

"We were going to judge my brother, my sister and my nephew, but they're doing it themselves. They just judged Ares as guilty and burnt him to death." Hades sounded pensive. "I don't know what's wrong with them. They were meant to leave that to us."

"It's the power," Suketh replied, his hair flickering three colours in the time it took him to say the sentence. 

"What?" Hazel said. "But why would the power change them that much? I've heard of going power crazy, but this isn't that. Nico and Will would never let power go to their heads."

"It's not like that," Juan replied. He turned to the gods. "Do you remember what happened when you first entered your divine form?"

Most of them shook their heads. "It was so long ago," Demeter said.

"I remember."

They all turned to Artemis, who was looking wryly at them. 

"It was like I was truly alive for the first time. Everything was easy, everything was simple. The world made sense in ways that I cannot even begin to explain. It was as if someone had mapped out the entire galaxy from me, molecule by molecule."

"For me," said Rhodes, "it was as if it was atom by atom."

"Naturally," Juan said. "We are more powerful than the Olympians. Now when you consider that Will and Nico are more powerful than we are-"

"Quark by quark. Or some fundamental building block we have no inclination of yet," Athena finished.

"For them, the universe has just laid out all of its secrets to them," Rhodes continued. "So when you told them to defeat Typhon, they probably read all your minds, and realised that you were going to most likely going to judge them, and execute them anyway. So they're saving you the time, and the effort. For them, it is natural, logical, feasible and efficient."

"So where does emotion come into all of this?" Leo asked.

"That's the problem." Artemis folded her arms. "Emotion catches up later. When you reach that level of power, for the first few moments, you cannot really feel anything. It is all just instinct and interest."

"So when they were staring around earlier, they were simply interested in the what was going on?" Thalia said, in disbelief. 

"Yes. It's like taking off a blindfold - only there's hundred times more information flooding into you."

"Then why did they stop Typhon, and help us? I mean, they stopped the storm, and prevented Typhon from hurting them with that lightning bolt, but I had to call out to them to make them remember what they were meant to be doing - defeating him. They could have destroyed them all with a single blast, but they stopped the attack before it reached him..."

"Simply put," Suketh said, "subconsciously, they still are the same people. I'd hazard a guess that when they did not kill him, it was because he no longer interested them. They knew they could beat him, and he posed no threat to them. But because they are fundamentally the same people, they unconsciously acted, stopping the storm because it would hurt you, and the lightning bolt because it would be inconvenient. 

"But when you reminded them of what they were supposed to be doing, they continued with the mission, and the Nico and Will you know started to emerge. But gradually. They're still in that higher state of awareness, with little or no emotion, which means-"

"They will take the most direct course of action. They will judge and destroy the gods," Frank said dully. "I know he was bad-" He paused. "But he was still my father."

"Can't you get in there?" Percy asked. "I don't how they'll react to this when they come down from that high."

"If they weren't working together, possibly. But for some reason, the two of them together are working on energy levels that not even the twelve of us together can hope to reach. I'm just glad they're not fighting us. Be glad that they're not fighting you."

The voices of the Sun and Moon rang out once more, over Hera's curses, and Zeus's pleads.

"Hera, Queen of Heaven. You do not behave as a Queen should. You have tortured demigods for centuries, instead of addressing your problems with your husband, or the other gods. Your jealousy, capricious behaviour and cruelty are all well documented. Judgement. Guilty. Penalty. Obliteration."

Nico waved his hand, and the Queen of the Heavens froze. Silver frost glistened on her, her body smoking with cold as it moved from her extremities, all over her body, a frosting that shone and shimmered in the weak light. Her head was covered last, her mouth frozen open in onc last bit of vitriol, before she shattered into silvery powder, and faded from sight.

And then there was one.

The two of them turned their merciless gaze on Zeus, King of the Gods, ignoring his pleas for mercy completely.

"A King in name only. A brat who inherited the world, and used it as he would, without regard for kith or kin, acting only in his own interests. Responsible for thousands of deaths, and most of the problems of Olympus, through carelessness, neglect and cowardice. A being who cares not slightest bit about anyone but himself and his own interests."

"Judgement." 

"Guilty."

"Penalty."

"Obliteration."

They flung out their free arms out to the side, gold and silver meteors of energy shooting out moving outward, and then looping back round to collide with Zeus at the centre. He disappeared with a single cry, the explosion spreading outward before being sucked back into a single point that disappeared with a small puff of smoke.

And it was over. 

They were gone.

Forevermore.


	77. Alejandro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The raw truth is brutal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, people. I can't believe I started writing this in October...

Jason and Thalia's faces were conflicted. Despite the fact the fact their father had been a lunatic solely interested in retaining his place on the throne of Olympus, it was still hard to come to the conclusion that he was permanently gone. The struggle underneath their features was evident, the emotions of that came with the loss of their only living parent in sharp contrast to the fact that he had just tried to destroy civilisation, and didn't really care about them in general.

The gods seemed to be handling it a lot better; but even they looked slightly resigned. Three people who had they had known for thousands of years were now gone. Excluding Aphrodite, Zeus was directly related to them in some way or another. He was brother or father to all the Olympians present, for a span of time that mortals would have trouble even beginning to comprehend. While it was necessary, and while the judgement that they would have passed on them would have likely had the same outcome, the fact that it had actually happened was still slightly incomprehensible to them.

Even the inevitable was hard to accept at times. 

Strangely enough, the Neogenoi were quite quiet themselves. They had been raised to hate and undo the gods. That missive had become one of defeating the gods to save the demigods that they empathised with.

The offending gods were gone.

But there was no real satisfaction. More of a exhale of a breath that hadn't even been to deep to begin with. 

But all of them swiftly put this to one side, as they sensed everything shift slight, the world still pulsing from the disturbance that was Nico di Angelo and Will Solace.

"So," Annabeth began, "what do we do about them? Are they okay... or do we need to be worried? I don't like the way that haven't moved at all, or even really reacted to anything. Do they need medical attention?"   
"As Suketh explained earlier," Quinn said, "they are still fundamentally the same people that you've known and cared about for all these years. Their emotions will catch up with them in a little while, and they'll be back to being the Will and Nico you know."

"How long is that going to take?" Leo asked.

"I don't know. The more powerful you are, the more you see; but then again, you have the necessary energy to process the information faster as well. I really don't know. I don't think anyone does. They're two of a kind. The fact that they're doing it together changes things too. They could be seeing more, but then they've got twice the power to analyse it."

"So do we just leave them here?" Demeter asked. "I mean, the amount of power that's surrounding them is just astounding. Is it really safe for them to be here? Are they actually in their right minds? Because if they're not, we are in serious trouble. I don't think anything short of the Protogenoi are going to be able to stop those two."

"Of course they're fine!" Hazel snapped, rounding on the goddess in midair. "This is Will and Nico. My brother and his boyfriend. Not Bonnie and Clyde. Not Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid, or any other diabolical pairing that I can't think off at this moment!"

"They did just destroy three deities. They were judge, jury and executioner all in one," Athena added. "What if they decide other people or beings need to be eliminated? Or that everything needs to be overhauled and the earth started from scratch?"

"They're not Olympians you know," Piper replied angrily. "They weren't born with power at their fingertips - they had to fight and live as mortals for some time. If they're really the same people underneath, then they'll never do something like that - because unlike some of you, they actually understand us! They'd never come to that conclusion."

"I wouldn't be so worried if they had emotions-" Athena began.

And then they were gone.

Will and Nico disappeared. There was no light, no noise, no announcement. They were simply there one minute and gone the next, vanished into thin air.

The wash of energy that flowed over them made them all flinch, the demigods most affected, not being accustomed to such disturbances in the natural order of things.

"Where did they go?" Jason asked, looking like he was trying not be sick. "That much energy..."

"Nowhere on Earth," Seraphina said, her eyes widening in shock. 

"How would you know?" Reyna asked.

"Between the twelve of us, we've literally got links to everything that Earth consists of. And I can tell you now, they're nowhere where darkness is. I checked with Carl. And Wilhelm and Juan checked in the light. Anyway, that much power is difficult to hide - I'm sure wherever they appeared, one of us, Neogenoi or Olympian would have gotten a fix on them."

"I concur," said Artemis. "They are no longer on Earth. Or even remotely near it, for that matter."

"That's not good," Calypso said.

"Why?" Abydos rumbled.

"Because they're the only two powerful enough to keep the peace here after the allotted time of your promise is complete."

The truth of these words rang out in the air. Despite what anyone wanted to think, it was quite an apt point. Will and Nico were the only beings powerful and actively interested enough to stop the Olympians going to war with the Neogenoi.

A war the Olympians would most likely lose - but not before the entire planet was in turmoil. Poseidon and Hades hadn't been involved in the fight before, and adding them, plus Artemis, Apollo and even the unpredictable Aphrodite to the mix were not going to help matters at all. 

Include the fact that the demigods were still on a knife edge, and unlikely to sit back and just let it happen, things just kept on looking worse and worse. 

"Oh, for goodness sake," Aphrodite moaned. "Can we stop with all the talk of destruction and death please? I think there's been enough of that for a long time to come."

She turned to Neogenoi. "Look, we know we're not the best parents in the world-"

"Far from it," Frank mumbled.

"-but it's clear that our children don't want us dead. Wasn't that the reason why you were doing all of this? So that our children could be happy?"

"More like so they wouldn't have to come running to the slaughter every single time Olympus had a problem?" Marianne intoned sarcastically.

"If you were so worried about our children, then how come you didn't show up sooner?" Hermes asked. "My son Luke could've used your help-"

"Don't blame us for your lack of foresight!" Rhodes shot back. "If you had actually treated him like a person, Kronos wouldn't have convinced him to stand against you."

"How dare you-"

And then it descended into accusations, insults and threats from both sides, a hubbub of noise that was could be compared to a piece of music that was both out of key, time and pitch. Calypso, Artemis and Apollo stood off to one side, rolling their eyes, wondering and worrying about what was going to happen next, while Hades was trying to restore some order his voice completely drowned out by all the feuding.

"Enough." 

The words came out like a growl, everyone turning to see the Son of Poseidon and the Son of Jupiter glaring around at the immortals before them, the two of them having said the same thing in the same tone. The faces of the other demigods were all similar, barely restrained looks of fury that told them just how pissed off they were.

"You cannot be seriously arguing now," Percy said. "What the hell is wrong with the lot of you? We've just finished one war. Are you trying to start another?"

"I thought my father was the most childish out of the lot of you, but now I'm not so sure," Jason added. "I thought the whole point of being immortal was so that you learn and experience things that those who don't live as long as you do can't even begin to imagine. But obviously, I was wrong."

"You want to start placing blame on people?" Frank said disgustedly, shaking his head. "Since you guys want to play that game, we, as the independent party will help you with that."

"Quite correct," Reyna said. She pointed at the Neogenoi. "Let's start with you. You show up, out of nowhere, with albeit good intentions - but those quickly go askew when you ended up killing Dionysus. Yes, he wasn't the best of the gods, but neither was he the worst. And considering the fact your intention was to strip them of their domains and depower them, we give you a zero for tasks actually completed. And in the end, Will and Nico have done what you set out to achieve - removing the Olympians who mean us harm from the face of planet. So really, just ask yourselves this - what have you actually done?"

"And then we have the Olympians," Annabeth said, her tone acidic. "Narcissistic beings who spend all day doing... well, what exactly? Sitting on Olympus? Screwing mortals you find attractive and then abandoning the children that come of those unions until they're in danger, or of use to you? Or sticking your head in the sand when a problem comes along until it gets so blow out proportion that you need us to help you?"

"Then there's the whole, nobody wants to tell Zeus that he's a idiot thing. Yeah, I know the coups didn't work. But could you guys just sit on him and Hera until they at least promised to behave themselves?" Leo queried, flicking angry red flames from hand to hand. "Or at least imprisoned them somewhere until they swore on the Styx to behave?"

"Then there are, as the Neogenoi pointed out earlier, all the monsters who hate us because of what you guys did to them. Medusa, Lamia, Arachne and all the others... All because some of you couldn't control yourselves." Hazel sounded more miserable than angry. 

"We know that being immortals paints a different picture than the one we see and perceive," Thalia said. "But look down. Look at what the you eternal beings have done, with your high handed methods and incompetency."

They all did. And saw, beneath on the ground below, the corpses that lay there, those who had died defending the Earth, hoping that the world they had left behind was still there.

"How many, father?" Hazel asked tightly. "How many?"

"Forty eight."

"Forty eight." Percy said quietly. "And that's just the demigods, or their descendants. That's not all the nature spirits and other creatures who fought alongside us today."

"While it isn't solely your fault," Jason added, "there's still a portion of the blame that's on the you." He turned to the others. "Let's go, guys. There's a lot a funerals we need to arrange - and a lot of people we need to contact."

They all sailed away, back down towards the Camp - but Piper remained behind, her multicoloured eyes watching all of them. 

"One more thing. Remember this, and remember it well."

She leaned forward, her expression perfectly blank as she spoke.

"Will and Nico are ours. Oh, they might be immortal and practically all-powerful, but they're ours. They were demigods first. And unlike half of these demigods turned gods, they haven't abandoned us for immortal friends, or sucked up to anyone for immortal favour. So if you do start another war while they're gone, and we have to get involved to try and stop you, and anymore of us die - especially out of their close friends, and those four," she added indicating to Calypso, Apollo, Artemis and Hades, "well."

She smiled. An uncharacteristically cold smile, that made everyone remember that Ouranos was her grandfather. 

"I'd give you about twenty minutes in their normal form. But in their divine form?"

She shrugged, and flew away, Calypso, Apollo and Artemis following, trying not laugh at the shocked expressions on their peers' faces.

There were a few moments of silence. There really was nothing to say. 

Finally, Hades spoke.

"Since we all understand that now, how about we get on with discussing the more important matters?"

.................................................................

Nico and Will were floating. They vaguely remember that they had left the Solar System, but they couldn't remember when. They had travelled faster than the speed of light, tearing holes in the fabric of space to pass through so they could visit and see whatever they wanted to, to analyse nebulas, stars, planets, exoplanets, and everything else that the universe had to offer.

The energy they possessed was seemingly boundless, radiating out and around them as they watched comets, meteor showers and a thousand other cosmic events happen right before their eyes. 

Just gathering information, just understanding, knowing wanting to know.

It was as if the universe had turned into a gigantic show and tell. 

And they understood it all. 

As they watched another planet spin past them, its green and blue bands reminded them of where they had first started off. 

Earth, they thought. Earth.

Earth had been interesting, but only for a few minutes. They had done an analyse of humans and those others beings in a matter of moments. 

And then they had...

They had destroyed some of them.

Why?

Why had they destroyed four beings?

The smoky one, the angry, war fuelled one, the bitter one, and the childish, capricious one.

Why had they eradicated them? 

The smoky one had gone deep underground. To the deep of the depths of a place that they... was it called the Pit? It didn't really matter.

But the other three were just gone. Possibly. There were other dimension they were going to have to look into but, for now they were just gone.

Why had they done that? Why was there to gain from it?

A picture popped into their minds. A girl. Brown hair, multicoloured eyes, golden ratio face. Would be considered aesthetically pleasing to a number of people of the Earth's population. 

She had called to them. What was her name? They couldn't quite remember?

They had responded, interested to know why someone had disturbed them.

They had looked an seen many faces they thought they could place names to if they had tried. 

The blonde girl with the grey eyes had called out to them as well, telling them what to do. Steel grey eyes. Looking remarkably like a woman who floated a few feet away from her.

Then there was the gods - particularly, the one with dark eyes and dark hair, the other with blue eyes and blond hair. They seemed to be familiar. As was the one with the auburn hair and silver eyes.

The other immortals did not seem so well known to them, the ones who were not gods, were familiar by not overly so. 

And then there were the others. The mortals Although for them, the most notable two had been the two most powerful of the mortals amongst them. The carried themselves differently, and yet were so similar. Black hair against blond, tan versus a paler complexion, golden sword contrasted with a bronze one. Blue eyes and green eyes.

But then there was the girl with the curly hair and golden eyes. What was her name?

What were their names? 

None of them seemed to fit.

Perry, Jake ,Jacob, Helena, Pericles, Rita, Fred, James, Annie, Tamara, Liam, Rhonda, Percy, Henriet-

Wait. 

Percy.

Black hair. Green eyes. 

The blond mortal. What was his name?

Jacob, Jake, James, Jason- Yes. Jason.

The curly haired girl was... Hazel. Sister.

The blond was Annabeth.

And the memories and emotions came racing back crashing into the forefront of their slamming their cold analyse to a halt as they processed the events of the past few hours, their personalities returning within the few minutes as they remembered everything, finally taking full control of their divine forms.

Will... Did we...

Yeah. I think we did.

Wow. Just... Wow.

I second that.

And then they realised how much time had passed by while they had been otherwise occupied.

It had been five days. Which mean that...

The time period of the Neogenoi's promise had long expired.

And they weren't there to run interference.

They shifted back in less than heartbeat, the power that they possessed more than ample to take them back to Earth from whatever far flung corner of the galaxy they had been in, hoping that they weren't too late. 

They looked anxiously down at the green blue orb that spun slowly beneath, trekking its way through the void that surrounded it. 

Every seemed to be alright. 

Hopefully, the same would be true when they arrived at Camp Half-Blood.


	78. Don't Speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico see what's been going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for this chapter goes to No Doubt. Google the title if you're confused. Two more chapters to go. I think.

They landed on the outskirts of the Camp returning to their normal forms, not wanting to alarm anyone.

It was a little bit of a shock to say in the least. The heightened awareness, the sense of near invincibility, the analyse and calculation that were beyond the comprehension of anything they could think off all disappeared in an instant. The world seemed dimmer, muted, almost less in comparison to what it had been a few moments ago. Yet a sense of the power that they had possessed just moments ago still lingered, the world seemingly more in focus than it had been before. 

But at the same time, their minds felt freer, as the heavy duty processing that they had been crunching through came to a near halt, slowing down substantially to a rate that was suitable for the form that they were now in. 

Divinity seemed to be a drug that they'd have to be careful not to get addicted to. It sat there tantalisingly in reach, not calling to them, but not making itself scarce either. It was a part of them that they'd have to learn to use appropriately - as with everything else that came with the powers that they had come to acquire. 

Just another thing to do on the long list of things they had to do.

But for now, they need to see what was going on. 

All seemed quiet. There were no signs of war, and from what they could see, no-one was preparing for a battle either.

For a second, they wondered if the Neogenoi had dragged the gods of to their dimension. But that would have left signs, and it was unlikely that the demigods would be in such a peaceful state if it were true. 

Deciding that there was nowhere else to go to find answers, they transported themselves to the Big House. Even that was easier, and more simple than it had been before, a simple shifting of the world that they completely with barely a thought. 

Leo and Calypso sat on the porch, deep in discussion, the goddess looking up as they appeared, smiling at them.

"Hey, you two."

"What?" Leo said, looking up. His eyes widened slightly, and seemed to move back slightly. Anyone else wouldn't have seen it, but Will and Nico did. But he moved forward just as fast, jumping up from his chair. "Is that you two? Or the divine, terminator version of yourselves that even I wouldn't dare to make a joke with?"

"It's us. We woke up from... that," Nico said, gesturing in the air, not what sure exactly what to call what had happened. It was strange talking about it with anyone else, other than Will, from whom he no longer had any secrets. That fusion of their minds in their divine form had told them everything about the other. Everything. There was nothing between them now. 

And they felt stronger because of it.

"So, what's been going on while we were gone? Since everything's not in flames, I assume that there hasn't been a war."

"No. It was a bit on edge right after you left - but then the demigods basically gave them a scolding that was overdue about a couple of millennia. And then Piper reminded them that the two of you were going to come back at some point, and if there was a war in progress, or there had been one, the two of you were most likely going to tear whoever had won to shreds. And well, who was really going to stop you?"

Will blinked. "So what did they do? Talk? Exchange gifts? Plan a holiday to the Moon?"

"I don't think they've gotten that far yet. But they've definitely spoken. They spent forty hours speaking. When you're immortal, there's plenty of grievances to go round, I suppose. And they've come to some conclusions. We think. They haven't really said that much," Leo said.

"Weren't you there?" Nico asked Calypso. 

"No. I was here with the demigods, but Artemis and Apollo were called up about halfway through."

"Where did they have this meeting?" Will asked, instinctively knowing the answer.

"The ruins of Olympus," Leo said. "Nice and out of the way. The place where the Olympians first met the Neogenoi. Appropriate, don't you think? But Calypso," he said sitting down once more, lacing his fingers through hers, the goddess smiling at boyfriend, "stayed to help us with the burials. We had a lot to do. There were a lot of people to bury. The gods and Neogenoi came down the service, and Hades assured us that they would all achieve Elysium."

"It would've been nice if they didn't have to die in the first place," Nico said wistfully. "I wish I was here when it was all going on. Between Hazel and myself, I'm sure we could've convinced him to let them come back. Although, I think that's just wishful thinking on my part. He is the Lord of the Dead. Of all immortals, except for maybe Thanatos, he is bound to honour the laws of his kingdom."

"Mmm." Calypso made the noncommittal sound.

"Where's everyone else?" Will queried. 

"They're around. Just be careful with Jason and Frank, okay? As well as any of the other children of Ares/Mars. They're probably going to be a little sensitive with you. Even though it would've happened anyway, their fathers still died."

She didn't have to add that they had died at their hands. It was just of those things that was implied without even being said. And Nico and Will remembered the moment in perfect clarity. Now that looked back on it, it was horrifying. In terms of raw power, no-one was more entitled to pass judgement than them. In light of what they and the other demigods had been through due to Zeus, it seemed to be more than just.

But it just didn't seem right.

To kill your friend's fathers with a snap of your fingers. 

They really wished they hadn't been the ones to do it. But there was no going back now.

They just hoped that their friends would still look them in the eye. 

.....................................................................

They ran into Percy and Annabeth next, after having stopped a few times to talk some of the other demigods. Well, those who would talk to them at least. Some of the others were avoiding them, wary looks in their eyes. The children of Ares looked at them with something that was mix of fear, curiosity, resentment, and in the eyes of a few of them, hatred.

They didn't blame them.

The Romans had returned to Camp Jupiter after the funeral, they found out. With the threat over, they had wanted to simply return to some sense of normalcy. The Hunters of Artemis were also absent, Cabin Eight as empty and desolate as it normally was. 

Arriving by the lake, they saw Percy and Annabeth sprawled out on the grassy bank by it, Percy's head in Annabeth's lap as the two of them just sat there, seemingly dead to the world. 

But the sound of their footsteps made Percy open one eye lazily, and look in their direction. Then suddenly both of his eyes were open, and he was on his feet again, racing towards Nico, rugby- tackling him in the hug that nearly knocked him over. 

"Damn you, Death Boy," he said as he tried to crush Nico's ribs. "When did you get back? We had no idea what was going on with you."

"We're fine," Nico managed to get out, as Annabeth wrapped her arms around Will. "We managed to snap out of it quite fast."

"Am I glad of that," Annabeth said. "We had no idea how long it would take for you to come back." She drew back slightly, looking at both of them, as Percy let go of Nico. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah. All of it. In greater detail than we'd like," Will said.

"They've both been a bit tender recently. I mean, Thalia was as well, but she was closer to Artemis than Zeus, and after he threatened Artemis, she's not been particularly keen on him. Especially considering the fact that everything that happened to her as a mortal occurred because of Zeus and his negligence. She never really quite got over it, and became detached from her father overtime. But Jason... Well, you remember the kitchen," Percy said to Nico. 

"Frank's been unusually quiet, even for Frank," Annabeth added. "When he went back to Camp Jupiter with the others, he was just... so lost, I think. But they both said they wanted to see you at some point-" 

Her voice trailed off to nothingness as her grey eyes widened slightly. 

They had sensed him from a while back, and already decided that Nico was going to talk to him alone. 

The weak smell of ozone drifted over, the crackle of electricity audible. 

The New Moon turned to see Jason standing behind him, his blue eyes hard, electricity coursing all over his body, Piper slightly behind him, a concerned look on his face. 

Will didn't even turn round.

"I'll go and see Frank." And with that, he was gone in a flash of gold. 

He was not needed here.

"Percy, Annabeth, Jason and I need to talk," Nico said his tone light, and completely without inflection. "Piper, you need to go as well." 

She began to shake her head, in protest, but the look in his eye made her reconsider. She joined Percy and Annabeth as they walked away, both of them taking one of her hands. She gave one more backward glance with her multicoloured eyes, and then allowed herself to be lead away into the cabins.

Jason jerked his head and Nico, indicating for them to go into the nearby woods, turning to set off without saying a word.

....................................................................................

They arrived by the side of a smaller lake, in the forest, the water clear blue, the green evergreens and conifers beside it mingling to form a beautiful landscape. It wasn't typically what one would call picturesque, but the simple beauty of it was still breathtaking to be behold.

And then the water of the lake turned grey as clouds formed overhead, and the wind started to whistle through the trees, gusting them from side to side as the air moved.

Jason stood looking over the lake, his back to Nico, electricity running all over his body, the smell of ozone getting stronger. Nico vowed not to speak first. It would be presumptuous to do so. 

After all, he was part of the reason why Jason felt like this.

Jason whispered something so quietly that Nico was glad that he had godly hearing, or else he would've missed it.

"Why?"

Nico didn't answer. 

He wasn't sure what Jason was asking. 

The demigod turned to him, his eyes glowing, his body becoming surrounded in a yellow light, as lightning danced above him in the clouds, matching the sparks that played in between his fingers.  
"WHY?" he cried, the sound halfway between the a roar and a scream, thunder booming overhead in respond to what he was feeling.

Nico just looked at him sadly.

Lightning fell from the sky, striking him with. He could've just deflected it, absorbed it, or even just stood there and ignored it. But he allowed to strike him, permitting his body to respond as if he were still human. He flew backward, landing in a heap. 

Pushing himself slowly off the ground he stood once more, his body healed almost instantly, as another bolt of lightning fell, splitting a tree of its way to him, sending him to the ground once more, his hair and clothing smoking as it discharged through him.

Another came down, and another and another, as a light drizzle began to fall, the Son of Jupiter burning yellow, his eyes burning with blue light.

Electricity crackled from his hands, great arcs of blue power pouring through Nico; and he just stood there absorbing it all, realising that he needed to be constant in this situation, rather than a moving variable. The wind howled with the emotions that Jason found so hard to express.

He raced towards Nico, hammering his chest and face with his fists, Nico rolling with the blows to make sure the Son of Jupiter didn't break his fists.

He didn't think about time. It elapsed into nothingness as the blows from Jason's fists got weaker and weaker, the storm dying down, the lightning strikes fizzling out, the electricity coursing through the demigod's body retreating, the clouds still lightening, but not completely going away as the wind died to a mere shade of what it had been before.

He was standing right up under Nico, his fists still hitting his chest gently, his face staring at the ground. 

Nico still didn't say anything. There was really nothing he could say.

When Jason finally spoke, his right hand clenched the front of Nico's t-shirt, his forehead resting against his chest.

"I know why you had to do it. I know the outcome wouldn't have been any different any other way. I know all of that. I know my father was barely interested in me. I know he didn't really care past what I could do for him. He tried to kill me. So why..."

"What, Jay?"

He could feel it coming. 

"Why... Why...?"

And then he cried, burying his face in Nico's chest. Quiet tears, his hands clutching at his clothing that developed in full throated sobs, as Nico hugged one of the first people he had ever called friend, as the emotions that he fought with poured out.

"Why does it hurt so much?"

And Nico still didn't have an answer.

There were some things that all the raw power in the world just couldn't cure.

....................................................................

"Sorry for attacking you."

"It's alright. Seriously, there isn't much you could do that can physically hurt me."

There were sitting by the lake, dipping their feet in the cool water, the sky clear now, Jason relatively back to normal.

"Jason, I'm sor-"

"Don't apologise, Nico. It won't change anything. My father chose his path. As I chose mine. There's nothing more to really say. I was just so frustrated that I couldn't let go. And in some ways, I still can't. There's still some small part of me that wanted him to congratulate me on something. To actually care. And when he died... Well, I guess you can work out the rest. I managed to keep it together until I saw you. One of my best friends - and the person who killed my childhood dream. I know I should be over it, but..."

"We can't control how we feel. We just have to have enough control to not allow it to overwhelm us. He was your father, Jason. The only parent you ever had a chance of really knowing and remembering. It's not strange. Trust me, it took me ages to get out of that mindset. I didn't know if my father would just accept me the way I was. I'm just lucky he did."

He put his hand on Jason's shoulder, who looked over at him. "Just remember that we've all proud of you, Jay. Always have been, always will be."

The look in Jason's eyes said all he needed to say.

Then they just sat there, friends enjoying the natural world, content, and finally ready to move forward.

................................................................................................

As they walked back to Camp, they saw Leo, Calypso, Percy, Annabeth, Piper and Will waiting for them.

Piper rushed over to Jason, throwing his arms around him as she kissed him, the Son of Jupiter picking her up and spinning her round, smiling into the kiss.

As she spun, she put her head on her boyfriend's shoulder, and gave Nico a grateful smile.

Nico winked at her, as he spoke to Will mentally.

Everything's sorted here. How did things go your end.

Well-

Before he could complete the thought, there was a flash and Hermes appeared in front of them.

Before anyone could react, he had handed Calypso a scroll, and vanished just a swiftly as he had come.

Everyone crowded round to see what the Messenger of the Gods had delivered - but she was reading it before they even got there.

"We're all wanted on Olympus." 

"Apparently, negotiations are at an end."


	79. Relight My Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun and games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself. Really, I couldn't. You lovely people deserve this.

They appeared at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the ruins of the opulent palace that had been the centrepiece of Olympus. 

The note had been short and to the point, asking them to come up straight away, signed both by Poseidon and Hades, acting heads of Olympus, and Suketh and Quinn, the leaders of the Neogenoi.

Nothing had really been revealed, so they were all slightly bewildered about what exactly was going to happen. 

Nico and Will trailed behind as the others walked up the stairs, picking their way over the rubble with relative ease. 

What do you think they want? Will asked.

A end to this mess, hopefully. I really don't want to have destroy anyone else unless I absolutely have to.

Will took his hand. I don't think they're stupid enough to start another war. Well, at least I hope they're not. You can never tell.

Within moments they were all inside the throne room, the sky peering in through the still ruined roof.

The rubble had been removed by the room, but the floor still bore the scars of the battle. Atop the scars were a number of chairs, all exactly the same, situated around an enormous, dark brown rectangular table that was laden with ambrosia, nectar and mortal foods as well. 

Seat in the chairs were the immortals they had come to see - and Thalia, who sort of fit the bill, seated next to Artemis. 

The eyes of the Neogenoi and the gods turned to them as they entered the room, regarding them with interest. They all rose as they entered, Suketh flicking his finger, causing the table, chairs and platters to dissolve into nothingness. 

"We're glad you came so swiftly. We're just waiting for the others - they should be here in a moment," Hades said. 

"Who else are we waiting for?" Calypso asked, and even as her question ended, it was answered. 

A flash of gold, and Frank, Hazel and Reyna appeared next to the Messenger God.

"Ah, they're here as well," Hermes said, seemingly checking off some invisible checklist in his head.   
"Well, now we can begin."

"Firstly, due to recent events," Seraphina said, " we have realised, that it would be..." she paused for a moment, searching for the right word, "beneficial for the gods and Neogenoi to cooperate, and not engage in any further meaningless conflict. A point driven home by the demigods, rammed down our immortal throats by some-" a pointed look at Piper with a little smile "-that is perfectly valid."

"So you guys are basically going to be mature now?" Leo said. 

"In effect," Carl replied.

"Well, it's about time you grew up."

"We get the point, Son of Hephaestus." Demeter rolled her eyes. "Let us move on to more imortant matters than remaining bogged down in the past."

"We are looking to replace the missing Olympians," Poseidon said. "The sky must be governed. War must be regulated. And marriage must have a patron. Even wine must have an administrator. But the latter, as we have decided can be addressed at a later date. The other three are slightly more important."

"So why are we here?" Percy asked. "I mean, you have the Neogenoi right there. Can't they just-"

"We do not think it would be wise for us to take up positions as rulers of domains," Juan interrupted. "There is much distrust surrounding us at the moment, and to most demigods we are still unknown quantities."

"Anyway," Rhodes said, "with our powers, we've already got enough to deal with. Adding even one of those spheres of influence onto us will be taxing. Although I don't like to admit it, taking the Olympian's sphere of dominion would have been troublesome with all the additional work that's involved."

"Anyway," Aphrodite said, "the new Olympians are going to have be people the demigods know and trust to some degree. Also, with exception of Hera, they will have to be direct descendants of the deceased."

"So, me for example?"

Heads whirled. It couldn't be...

Clarisse La Rue stood behind them, smiling at her friends, looking perfectly like a Daughter of Ares should. Strong, confident and ready to take on any and everything.

Before she could say another word, she was drowning in people, hugging her, grasping onto to her to make sure that she was real. 

"But-" Annabeth said, unable to form the sentence, so confused and happy that even her formidable mind couldn't completely cope with it "But-"

"How-" Reyna began.

"Hades."

They all turned to look at the Lord of the Dead, who was whistling, as he looked in the opposite direction.

"At the funeral-"

"We were all at the funeral," Percy protested. "Hades didn't do anything."

"Do you remember when he asked for all the people closest to the ones who had died to come and see him for a special service?"

"Yeah..." Frank said.

"Well, he told them that he himself could not resurrect the dead, no matter how much he wanted to. But, in light of the fact that this war really had nothing to do with the demigods, he made them a offer. The same offer Orpheus was given."

" But they only had a window of twenty four hours to begin their journey. He also warned them that they would have to be open to the fact that some of the dead may not want to come back - and that they would have no assistance from anyone but each other. Most of all, he warned them to be honest with themselves about their coping skills, as the Underworld was not for the fainthearted." 

"So Chris came down and got you. And walked up to surface without looking back?" Hazel still looked stunned.

She smiled. "He said it was the hardest thing he's ever done. Every instinct told him told to look back and make sure I was actually there following him. But he knew he was just going to have to believe that I was there. He actually walked about a hundred feet from the entrance to the Underworld before he turned around. Then he didn't let go of me for about half an hour."

"Did anyone else come back?" Leo asked. 

"Fourteen of us in total."

"You did not tell us you had made them this offer," Athena said to Hades, sounding almost offended.

"The Underworld is my domain. I am the Lord of the Dead. Why should I need to inform you, niece? Or anyone for that matter? I did not want those who did not feel up to the task to be pressured into going if they did not feel up to the challenge. Those who did have either succeeded or failed, and fourteen of the fallen have returned. I kept them in one of palaces on the Earth, with their loved ones, the ones who refused to take up the offer sworn to secrecy. I thought it would only be appropriate to reveal them when my son and his boyfriend returned - a homecoming present for them, and a gift for all those who fought for us."

The Neogenoi were looking at the Lord of the Dead with expressions that seemed to range from grudging respect to slight admiration. The gods were smiling wryly him, and Nico couldn't help wonder what might have happened had his father, or even Poseidon ruled Olympus instead of Zeus. Wishful thinking. Or would they have ended up like Zeus? 

They would never know.

"Well, back to the matter at hand," Abydos said, "there need to be some new Olympians-"

As he was speaking, Nico felt someone press against his mind, a insistent and not overly gentle prodding, that he sensed Will was feeling also.

They opened their minds together - and received a little surprise. 

Can you make your excuses and leave? I need you help with something.

And why are you not saying this out loud? Nico asked.

Because I'm not sure what if what I'm planning is going to work - and I'm not actually with you guys at the moment. I've discussed this the other members of the Neogenoi, who all agree this is a valid possibility - but we don't have the power or the alignment to pull it off. They've created a decoy me so that it won't be noticed that I'm actually not here, and that I haven't been for the last hour or so, as I've been preparing.

So what do you need us for? Will asked, his curiousity piqued

Just come. I'll explain everything when you're here. 

Shall we?

May as well.

"We're going to have to go for a bit," Nico announced. "Will and I. We'll be back as soon as possible."

Apollo frowned. "We wanted you here for the decision making."

"I don't really think you're going to need us here," Will said. "This is a demigod decision, especially since they're the ones who will have to take on the responsibility. Despite our origins, and close links with the Camps, we're not really demigods anymore."

"You'll always be demigods to us," Clarisse announced grandly. "No matter how powerful you get."

"But you don't need us to make decisions. And I'm sure you guys will be fine without us. We'll be back soon enough." 

Without waiting for another argument they were gone, spinning themselves across space with an effortless ease that defied imagination.

........................................................................................

They appeared in the world of the Neogenoi, easily circumventing the barriers the children of the primordial deities had constructed.

Marianne waited for them, her arms folded, looking unusually nervous. 

"How did you- Well, you are beyond anything we're capable of. Which is exactly why I need you now."

"Okay, enough with the mystery. What do need us for?" Nico asked.

"Time travel."

There was a pause. Nico and Will looked at her in disbelief. 

"I know you're the daughter of Time itself, but time travelling? Seriously?" Will replied, the look on his face speaking just as much as the tone he said the words in.

"I can do it, you know. But it is extremely difficult, and requires so much energy that I literally can't stand up when I get back. I never go forward though - only backward. Going forward is messy. You don't know how things ended up the way they were, and you end up second guessing yourself until you reach that point, and often end up changing the timeline. I've only done it once - never again. 

"I can only travel for a few days at a time. And if I take things with me, or bring them back to my present, time fights me with all its might, even if what I'm bringing back or taking is not going to alter or damage the timeline significantly. "

"So let me guess. You want to go back and change something that happened that's outside of your time travelling range, but with us you can go further, and will be able to transport something from the past forward, or take something back that you wouldn't be able to do otherwise?" Will said. 

"Yeah, pretty much. What I want to do is-"

"How do we know that this isn't a trick?" Nico cut in. "We can't time travel. If you travel back and just dump us in the past-"

"The time I want to go to isn't long gone. Even if I did for some reason dump you in the past, you now have controlled access to your divine forms. You'd be able to destroy both us and the rogue gods before that battle occurred, which I admit, might sound tantalising when you first hear it - but the results of those actions might cause unseen effects later on. There were losses in this timeline, but the other possible timelines could potentially hold more. I wouldn't want to risk that - and I do want to live, thank you very much. I'm certainly not leaving you behind."

What do you think? Will asked.

Well, she does make a good point. We could pick them off one by one in our divine forms, no trouble at all. But who knows what kind of future that would bring? And who knows what would've happened if we did that? The path we went down resulted in loss of life, but the other path could end up even worse. I mean, I don't think Nyx would be to happy if her only half human child died.

And who's to say the other Protogenoi aren't just watching silently? Although they haven't met with us, as Nyx has, I'm sure some of what was going on piqued their interest. And even though the Sixth Age cast those spells on them to make them forget they had children, I'm certain that at least one of others were aware of them. It's almost impossible for them not to be. And then what about the other Protogenoi, who weren't targeted as part of the plan? I'm sure they know exactly what's been going on, and if they told their fellow primordial friends , we'd be in trouble.

So are we in then? 

May as well be. I mean, we have to start trusting them at some point if there's going to be peace.

True.

"Okay, we're onboard," said Will. "Now, what are we going to be doing?"

Marianne explained to them exactly what they were going to have to do.

"And because you are the Moon and Sun, it might be slightly easier, as you are measures of time anyway. And in your divine forms," she shook her head, smiling, "it shouldn't be too hard."

Will and Nico looked at her, and then looked at each other.

"This just might work," they said together.

.....................................................................................

They appeared back on Olympus silently, tired but very, very satisfied. It was only an hour after they left. Their actual mission had only taken a few minutes to complete. 

Their divine forms had made everything a lot easier. But it had still been pretty close.

But they had made it work.

Instead of a long introduction, they simply strolled in.

"Glad you're back-" Percy began hearing them come in, and pausing mid sentence, stunned into perfect silence by what he saw.

The other demigods turned to see what he was looking at, as did the gods and the Neogenoi, the latter smiling as they realised that their plan had succeeded.

"This is too much," Clarisse said, a massive grin crossing her face. "This is too much. And I thought I was a good surprise. You two always have to upstage everyone don't you?"

"It was their idea," Will said, gesturing to Marianne and the other Neogenoi, who she had gone to stand next to. "We just helped execute it."

"We felt quite bad about what happened," said Suketh. "And we had a chance to rectify it. So we did."

"Well, can we try not make the same mistake again?" Dionysus grumbled, looking unusually sober. His thyrsus had lengthened into something that resembled a cane, as he limped along next to them, entering the ruined throne room.

"How did you do that?" Artemis asked, her mouth crooked with amusement. "Just when I think things couldn't get any stranger..." 

"Well, Marianne can time travel. Just not very far. And it's hard for her to transport things along the time stream. So we turned into our divine forms, helped her back to moment when Dionysus was being destroyed, and managed to salvage his winning personality and a bit of his power from just before he was completely obliterated, and dragged it with us to the present. We put in a vineyard that they had growing in their world, while we fed him energy to sustain him, and give him a modicum of strength back. He's still very weak - but at least he's alive."

"Which I am grateful for," the god of wine said. "So Zeus is dead then? As well as Ares and Hera?"

"That they are," Hephaestus said.

"They simply wouldn't give up. To be expected," Dionysus said, although the words lacked his usual sardonic bite. "They filled me in on the way here. So are we choosing those who replaced those three on the Olympian council?"

"They have been chosen," Poseidon announced. "But sitting on the Olympian council is something that will never happen."

The demigods, Calypso, Will and Nico turned to look at the Lord of the Sea. "Why not?"

"The council is being disbanded."

The silence that followed that statement was stretched over a good thirty seconds, before Nico found his tongue. "Come again?"

"The council is being disbanded," Hades repeated. "We came to the conclusion that it has long since outlived its purpose, when the world actually needed ruling, and when we were worshipped as the main deities of this world. Without that responsibility, we no longer need the Olympian Council. Humans follow their own rules and ways now, and while we will come when needed, there is no need for an organisation for it to be managed. The gods will still rule over their domains of course, and we may meet in times of emergency. But in terms of the regulation that the council used to provide - we have no need for it any longer. The world has evolved far beyond the Olympian council - it is time we caught up with as well." 

"Anyway we can handle anything that comes to threaten the Earth - be it Titans or Giants," Wilhelm stated. "And if for some reason we can't handle it, I'm sure the New Moon and the New Sun will be more than able to."

"It simply means," Hermes said, "that we won't be sitting on thrones, bossing everyone around. We be spending more time on Earth."

"Which means more demigods," Calypso observed. "Considering that you'll have more free time as there will be no sovereign for you to serve, you'll be free to pursue your own interests. I hope you will pay closer attention to these ones than you have to previous generations."

"That is our intention," Athena said. "The application will be another thing, on the other hand."

"I'm sure you'll all get accustomed to it," Annabeth said sweetly. 

"Wow. A lot's happened tonight, hasn't it?" said Jason, looking up at the sky. Then he looked down, and back at the gods. 

"Well, then. Shall we do this now?"

"No time like the present," Demeter said. 

"Kneel," intoned Poseidon and Hades, as they and others, including Dionysus surrounded the demigods who were about to undergo the change of a lifetime. 

"May you three be better gods than you predecessors. May your reigns be fruitful, and productive." 

"May you help us be better than we have been before."

"May you never forget your humanity, and share that unique experience with us."

Golden light blazed through the ruins of Olympus, changing to blinding white as the mountain shook with the power of the metamorphosis, the air vibrating as three humans transcended the bonds of humanity and became gods.


	80. Save The Best Till Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The grand finale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're at the end. I'm both happy and sad. Happy that I completed this story, and sad that it's over. Confusing, right? Have to thank you all for sticking around for the crazy ride that was Betwixt Light and Darkness. Thank you for coming back at least eighty times to read every single chapter. Thank you for your corrections to the errors I made, and the lovely comments that you left behind. I'll miss every single one of you. 
> 
> I will be starting on a Mortal Instruments fanfiction on Sunday 26th April, so if you like that particular series, please do come back. I would love to see you again.
> 
> Sincerely hope that you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Azazel, Lord of Shadows

It was sunny, bright day on Olympus.

The palace had been rebuilt, and stood once more in all its glory, the white marble and gold reflecting the sun's rays as it shone down from the sky, the rays seemingly dancing with happiness. Temples had been rebuilt, some exactly in the way they were before, others remodelled the style the gods wanted them to be, modernising them, or using the architecture of a particular era to create something new. They ranged from opulent to mundane, and yet somehow fitted together like a beautiful, multicoloured puzzle that at first glance looked rather mismatched, and then grew on the observer until they couldn't look away. 

The walkways were repaved with marble and crystal inlaid with silver, gold and platinum, perfectly smooth and exquisite, lamps caved in the shape of flowers hanging from Stygian iron lampposts, shining soft light over the city at night.

Everyone had returned, the nature spirits and minor gods still wandering the streets, music filling the air, laughter and happiness returning to one of the most beautiful places on Earth. 

But for now, the mountain was mostly silent, except for the faint strains of music as the children of Apollo and the Nine Muses played, conducted by the God of Music himself. 

The gardens once more overflowed with plants and fountains, the natural vibrant colours of the flowers and other plants shining out against the green, complimenting the bright mass of mortals and immortals that sat in neat rows in one of the biggest gardens sat atop the mountain. 

Demigods from both Camps were atop Olympus, deities gathered from all of far corners of the world present and attentive for what was about to happen. 

They sat restlessly, waiting for the main event, dressed to the nines, shuffling and chatting quietly, facing the simple crystal and marble temple that had been erected at the far side of the garden, out of the way and quiet unobtrusive. 

And then they all stood, the entire crowd standing up as a shape shimmered into existence at the end of the aisle that divided the two sides, moving forward, not completely materialising, but slowly getting more and more solid as it continued on its way, the soft strains of music subtly shifting from something soothing, and unknown to more familiar tune that would played all over the world until instruments and recording devices were no more.

People smiled, beaming expressions that complimented and rivalled the brilliance of the day itself. A few tears were shed, as the figure gained substance, each striding step long and deliberate as he finally reached the stairs of the temple, walking up them one by one, halting a few steps below the top stair, taking the hand of the one that was waiting for him. 

What took you so long?

I had to look perfect for you. 

And you do. I never thought capes could look so damn good.

You and me both. I'm going to burn this image into my retina. 

Both of them were wearing capes - gold trimmed with blue, black trimmed with silver, cut so that they were only a inch or two off the ground. Their tunics shared the same colour scheme, going halfway down to their thighs, the sleeves coming two thirds of the way down their upper arm, their medium length hair crowned with laurel wreaths in their respective signature colour, freshly cut for the occasion.

A small cough came the stairs above them. 

Smiling, they turned to face the Goddess of Marriage, nodding at her to indicate that they were ready for the ceremony to begin.

She raised her voice, the sound ringing out over the garden, as she began the proceedings, her face extraordinarily happy as she began to consecrate her temple with its first wedding ceremony. 

"Friends and family," Hazel Levesque began, "we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the marriage of Will Solace and Nico di Angelo."

A round of jubilant applause went round, but Nico and Will barely heard it too lost in each other's eyes. 

The ceremony seemed like a dream, the sun shining that little bit brighter as its owner swelled with happiness and pride.

And then they were there.

"Do you Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades, Prince of the Underworld, the New Moon take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

He said the words both aloud and mentally to Will, the double declaration resounding through his heart, mind and soul, the force and sincerity of it sending shivers up and down.

"I do."

"Do you Will Solace, Son of Apollo, Heavenly Star, the New Sun take this man to your lawful wedded husband?"

The heat of the day increased, the sun literally glowing that little brighter as Nico felt Will's heart swell with pride, joy, lust, happiness - but all of those were smothered out by the overwhelming outpouring of love that he felt. Endless, bottomless, blazing devotion and pleasure, that centred itself around him. 

He mouthed the words as along with the love of his life. No matter how many other people he met, got to know, or even slept (they already had a couple of friends with benefits), he knew that there would be an unshakable bond between them, something that no-one could ever tear apart or destroy, no matter how much they tried.

It was everything the two of them had ever dreamed of.

"I do." The musical voice rang out, mixing with the sunlight, forming an ethereal atmosphere that was both undeniable divine, and unmistakably genuine. 

Hazel smiled, wiping a tear away from the corner of her eye. 

"I now pronounce you husband and husband. May your love for each other continue to grow as the years pass, and may you never forget the love that initially drew you together. You may now-"

But before she could finish the sentence, their lips had already met, the temple behind them lighting up as the first couple married in its presence consecrated their love. It blazed, the crystal shining brilliant, pure white, the goddess standing a few steps above them radiant as the energy flowed through the building, feeding of the joy of the couple and the crowd. 

But for Will and Nico, there was nothing else but each other. 

The stood there, kissing as if it was the first time their lips had ever touched, their minds rolling around each other, Nico's hands on his face, Will's hands underneath the black cape, pulling Nico towards him.

Until they separated when the crowd gasped, as Hazel and some of the others deities laughed. 

They separated, their heads moving apart, their eyes opening and then they smiled as well, marvelling at what had happened.

The white marble was shot through with specks of glistening black, the clear crystal now having a golden tint to it. The entire building glowed with power and almost life, as the Hazel, Goddess of Marriage, stared loving down at her brother and his boyfriend.

"What are you waiting for? Start walking."

They turned, the smiles on their faces growing as Apollo conducted the orchestra once more, the familiar strains playing out as the crowd stood up and applauded wildly, stamping and cheering. They took their time walking down the stairs, thinking they couldn't get any happier, as confetti rained down about them, dry snowflakes of excitement celebrating their union.

...........................................................................................

It was the reception that would be never be forgotten. Night had fallen, and the lanterns and crystals of Olympus were lit up beacons that illuminated the revelry that came with the joyous occasion. Music pounded through the air, the constellations twinkling overhead, making the sky a royal blue. The moon was full, shining white and bright casting a beautiful, silvery white glow across the masses of people that wandered around Olympus, drinking, eating and dancing, happy, carefree and joyous. 

The Nine Muses continued to play, different genres of music being heard depending on what room on chose to visit. One was full of couples slow dancing to love songs, while another was the head banging room of metal. Smooth, slick sensual manoeuvres dominated the R&B and hip hop room, as dancers slid across the floor, compared to madness of the dubstep room, and the sharp quick motions of the choreographed techno dances. The Kpop and J-pop rooms featured colours, clothing and movements that could only come from a music videos. Everyone was carefree, filled to the brim with an excitement that could not be contained.

Ornate tables stood in the middle of massive walkways and passageways, laden with food and drinks from all over the world, from snacks and starters to full course meals and desserts, forever replenishing themselves, fragrant smells filling the air, the beverages remaining exactly how they should be until they were consumed.

Gods, minor gods, nature spirits, demigods and everyone else milled around, interacting, talking and dancing, hooking up with each other, as even the stuffier and more uptight, strict personalities let their hair down, the entire mountain was transformed into a one enormous party.

Will and Nico strolled around hand in hand, still in their what they had been wearing when they were married, their capes sweeping around them elegantly, looking more like emperors than deities. Everything seemed new and fresh; a whole set of firsts again, as if they had just started dating.

Everyone greeted them with smiles and laughter, congratulating them heartily, as people spun around and around them. Someone tapped them on their shoulders, and they turned round, having sensed who was behind them already.

Hazel stood there, next to Frank Zhang, the new Lord of War. He certainly looked the part, back straight, head held high, eyes focused - but his face was kinder than his father's, a smile on his face as he looked at his brother-in-law. He was dressed in red and black, and had his arm around the Hazel's waist.

Clarisse and Frank had spoken at length about which one of them would have been more suitable to assume their father's position - and Clarisse had shouted down her Roman brother's protests. She had rightly argued that Mars was more level headed than Ares, and in times of war and peace, a level head was far more effective than an impulsive one - and after all the problems they had with Ares, they hoped that a child of Mars would be a better fit.

"Glad to see that the two of you are so happy," Frank said. 

"Hope you're enjoying yourselves. As gods how are you enjoying this party?" Will replied jokingly. 

"It's a different experience when you're a god - you see, hear and know a lot more. Even though we've been gods for a year now, it still feels that I'm opening a door to an entirely new world. There's just that extra twist to everything."

"I found that out the hard way," a voice grumbled behind them.

They turned, and met the blue eyes that glistening with electricity more piercing than the Zeus's had even been capable of being.

The Lady of the Sky smiled at them, her black hair shoulder length, and perfect, while somehow remaining ruffled and spiky at the same time. As per her custom she was dressed in black. Her jeans were still ripped, the silver of the steel toecaps of her boots. Her black jacket was halfway down her calves, old and worn - but it would have been wrong if it hadn't been. And she was still as beautiful as she had even been, her face that of empress. 

Jason had still been fragile after his experience, and had not been particularly keen on taking the task of being the ruler of the heavens. He still need time to recover - but he would have done it out of responsibility, had not Thalia convinced him otherwise. She had pulled rank on him, saying that she was the elder of the two, and that her proximity to Artemis had taught her more about godhood than most mortals knew. 

"You still have a lot of temples to build," she had reminded him. "And dealing with the mess our father left behind is going to be time consuming. I'm single - you have Piper. It'll be too much for you to handle all that. And you're in no fit state to be dealing with this anyway."

And that was that. Jason had happily rejected the post. Had he taken the job, then they would have asked Piper to be goddess of marriage. But even when they were considering it, it didn't seem the right fit for the free spirited daughter of Aphrodite, who had balked when they even hinted at it. 

But it had suited the more traditional Hazel. And it was agreed that since her boyfriend was becoming immortal, it would be unfair for her to left mortal. And so the new Olympians were chosen, and established.

The two of them snapped back to present, leaving memory lane behind as Thalia continued to speak. 

"Typhon's release set the storm spirits again. I've spent half of this year arguing with the Four Winds and Aeolus, and the other half catching them myself and reorganising the politics of the sky." She rolled her eyes. "I have to refrain using the Master's Bolt on half of them. Fortunately, the Hunters of Artemis were bit of a rabble, so I have some experience with management. If patience doesn't work, then threatening them does."

"How long do you actually wait for before you threaten them?" Nico asked. "An hour? Maybe two?"

She looked at him with such a straight face that he couldn't tell if she was joking or not. "About ten minutes."

She held the moment for a few seconds, and then released it, all of them laughing. 

"I've told the others to meet us on the palace roof, in about an hour. Can you guys make it?" Nico asked once they had calmed down again. "We've just got to do the rounds before we come up."

"That's fine by me," Thalia replied, Frank and Hazel agreeing with nods. "See you then."

..............................................................................

They met up with various gods and deities across the evening, Nyx herself even making a short appearance in the corner of garden, congratulating them before fading into the shadows once more, making them promise to come and visit her again - the promise being sooner rather than later.

"You two are the most fun that I've had in ages," she said, winking at them, as the pinprick light in her eyes fading as she dissolved into the night sky.

The other Olympians congratulated them. They seemed happier now, the responsibility of the council no longer weighing down on them. Most had seen their children quite regularly, and had started to develop relationships with them - and discovering both the trials and joys of parenthood. 

They came across Artemis and Apollo, who moved towards them as they approached. 

"So how are the newlyweds?" Apollo asked, his face split in half with a grin of pride as he watched his son walk hand in hand with his husband.

"Great, father," Will replied. "You should try it yourself sometime."

"I'm... a free spirit. My partner would have to be like me for the relationship to work. They're probably out there somewhere... But I can't be bothered to look."

"Typical you. Can't be bother to do anything," Artemis said, rolling her eyes.

"You wouldn't have it any other way."

"Moving on from my brother's less desirable qualities," said the Goddess of the Hunt, "all I want to know is that the two of you are happy."

"We are," Nico said, "and thanks to you, we're going to spend a very long time being happy."

"It's his fault," Artemis smiled, pointing at her brother. "But what you two have achieved and done on the back of that with that mistake..."

"Is magical," Apollo finished. "The other Olympians might not say it now, but they're all happier now. But it'll take them centuries to admit it - if they ever do. But know that we do appreciate and like you guys. And know Will," he said, the blue meeting the blue and gold, "that I am always proud of you."

"As I am also proud of my son," said the Lord of the Dead, strolling over, leaving Persephone talking to Hecate. No matter how many times his father said that, he still could never quite get over it. 

It was on his list of favourite phrases. 

The God of Music and the Mistress of the Hunt inclined their head, and walked past their uncle to join the two goddesses.

The Lord of the Dead smiled at his son and son in law, embracing them both. 

"You have done wonders for this world, I hope that the two of you will continue to do so."

"All we can do is do be us," Will replied. "I hope that's enough."

"I am sure that it will be. And now that you're married into the family, Will," he stated, a note of amusement entering his voice, "it means that you have to come to Demeter's breakfast gatherings."

"Are you serious?" Will said in despair.

"Dead serious. And that means a lot coming from me."

"Great," said Nico. "Just when I thought I finally had escaped..."

"If I have to deal with the cereal queen, you have to as well."

...................................................................................................

They were making their way to the rooftop, not wanting to be late, when they felt a ripple in the atmosphere, and knew who was approaching. 

"Hey, you two." 

They turned to side corridor that the voice came from, and saw Suketh there, leaning on the wall.

The Neogenoi had managed to integrate themselves into demigod society. The start had been difficult, the demigods not sure how treat beings that had both help save them from destruction and been partially responsible for their recent troubles. But eventually, some of the less judgemental demigods had remembered how they had got on with Carl and Seraphina in their Drew and Victor disguises. Within a few months, they were firm favourites with both Camps, the demigods realising that they weren't so different after all. 

It was also fun to have friends who had their own world for them visit, and could take them travelling through the depths of the ocean and the earth, grow gardens for them in an instant, take them travelling through darkness and light, create things out new thin air... The possibilities were truly endless. Time freezing, and brief, brief stints to Tartarus were also very much in fashion as well.

The Neogenoi had relished in the fact that they now had loads of friends to talk to, and learn about. It was a learning curve for them, after only having really spoken to each other for a good few centuries. But they had adapted well, and developed strong friendships rapidly. Some of them had even recently found lovers amongst their new friends.

Needless say, Suketh spent a lot of time at their house, having become close to them, revealing a complex and emotional being underneath the cool exterior he portrayed to the outside world - both in and out of the bedroom. With them being more powerful than him, he could let go - and know that he couldn't hurt them and that they'd be there to reel him back in. All the pent up frustration and control he'd had to have were slowly released, allowing him to get an even better control over himself - even to the point where his form flickered less.

He looked great in his suit, with short reddish-black, his skin golden brown, his eyes the only thing about him that constantly changed, while his face had settled into a perfection that was only obtained in sculptures and paintings. 

He brushed both of their lips, pulling them both to him. "Congratulations. You two going on a honeymoon?"

"No," Nico said. "Everything we want his right here. Why would we leave?"

"Good point," the Son of Chaos acknowledged. He opened his mouth to say something, but Will got there first.

"You're still welcome to be us whenever you like."

"Are you-"

"Of course we're sure," Will tapped him on the head. "Sex is only one part of our relationship - and we like having you there with us, when you want to be. This doesn't change anything. Except the fact that this guy is officially my husband."

"A title I had already awarded to him before all of this," Nico laughed. "We just wanted to do it. It was for us more than anything else, just to make it official. And we definitely still want you around. Don't think otherwise."

And they both kissed him on the forehead, spinning out his grasp, and taking his hands in theirs. 

"We're meeting the guys on the roof. You want to come with us?" 

"Sure."

But before they could move, they heard someone calling them. 

"We'll join you up there in a minute," they said together, as Suketh smirked at them, trying not to laugh, as he strolled towards the roof. They schooled their faces into blank masks, as Drew came up to them, Victor skulking behind her.

"Hi. We're in a bit of rush-"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to keep you," she trilled.

Why did you have to save her? Will asked. Why? Half of the time, she still hates us, and the other half she acts like we're best friends!

Would you have preferred that we leave her in that pocket dimension? Actually, don't answer that.

"Just wanted to congratulate you on your marriage! It was great, you looked great, everything was just wonderful-"

"Yeah. Wonderful," Victor mumbled. 

"-but wait till you see what I've got in store for mine," she said happily, ignoring the confused look on Victor's face. "Now, do you think that Hazel would let us use the temple for our ceremony? And could she or Thalia preside over-"

They both mentally sighed. 

Some things never changed.

......................................................................................

They found their way to the roof - where all of their friends were waiting.

Suketh was talking to Annabeth, Frank and Thalia, while Piper and Hazel were in deep conversation. Leo and Calypso were dancing to the strains of the music from far below, while Jason and Percy laughed with Reyna, Clarisse and Chris. Everyone was relaxed and in a good mood, peace assured for a little while at least.

Everything was how it should be.

Well, except for one thing. 

They were about to change that.

Before anyone had noticed they were there, they joined hands one more, their minds merging as silver and gold mixed together, the Sun and Moon shining out of them, energy spinning to out to strike some of their friends who gasped in surprise as the energy flowed through them, illuminating their bodies as it changed them.

The light faded as quickly as it had come, leaving some very confused people looking at Will and Nico.

"Umm - what was that?" Percy asked, as the glow faded from under his skin. "Because I don't know what it was, but-"

"It felt good," said Leo, interrupting. "Really, really good."

"Exactly," agreed Percy.

"It's your wedding gift to us," Nico said. 

"How does that one even work?" said Jason, looking at his body, as if he was expecting find an extra limb somewhere.

"Don't look at me" said Annabeth, as everyone turned to her. "I have no context on the situation - and no clue where this is going."

"Well," Will began. "We're really selfish."

"Extremely selfish," agreed Nico. "There are few things that we really want in life - and we have them. And for that we're grateful. But as the old mantra goes - All good things must come to an end."

"But we disagree," Will continued. "There are some things that should never end. Like great stories, fun days out, or great hugs. But those things have to end - or nothing would ever get done."

"But what about great people?" Nico added. "Should they have to end?"

And then it sunk in.

"You didn't," Reyna said, a smile crossing her face. "You actually had to audacity to-" she paused, unable to finish, shaking her head in disbelief.

"You made us immortal?" Annabeth said, completely shocked.

"Pretty much," Will said. "Well, actually, we turned you into gods."

"What?" Chris and Clarisse said at the same time. "Wait, we're gods now?"

"We could've just made you immortal," Nico said. "But seriously, most of the other immortals are gods anyway. You'd be at disadvantage if you weren't. And you guys are responsible enough to handle beings gods."

"Gods of what?" Leo asked. "Gods of what exactly?"

"Choose something that interests or inspires you," Suketh said. "That's how it works, I think."

"Pretty much," said Hazel, still slightly stunned their actions.

"But why?" Piper said, voicing the question that everyone wanted the answer to. "Why? I'm really, happy," she said, choking up, "but why? Why us?"

"Like I said," Will replied. "We're selfish. We like- No, we love having you all around. You're our family. And we really didn't want to watch you grow old and die. We could still come and see you in the Underworld, but what if you decided to be reborn? We'd lose you."

"And we really didn't want to," said Nico. "So we opted for giving you all godhood. It might be a bit presumptuous of us to do it without asking, but we knew half of you would protest, saying that you don't deserve it, or aren't ready for it. So we just did it anyway. Life would be considerably less fun without you guys." 

"So that's why it's your wedding gift to us," Will stated pointedly

"We're too selfish to even think about letting you go," Nico finished.

"Wow, you two," Percy said quietly. "Just wow. I don't know what to say."

"Well, hopefully you don't hate us."

"Nah. I don't think any of us could ever hate you. Just... thanks for the gift. I mean- I'm a god. A freaking god."

"Of all the things I expected to happen," Reyna said, "this wasn't one of them."

"Only thing we need to do is remember where we come from," added Chris. 

"So we don't fall down the traps our parents and other deities have fallen down," Annabeth concluded. "Thank you so much. You guys give out the best gifts."

"Like I said a year, ago," Clarisse laughed, " you two never cease to surprise." 

"You guys really don't like anything by half, or follow convention, do you?" Frank said, in with mock sternness, a twinkle his eyes. 

"This my crazy brother, and his equally crazy husband, that you're talking about," Hazel smiled. "Of course not."

"Good for them," Thalia said loudly. "Some rules are made to broken. And now I have a little brother to embarrass for all eternity."

"It goes in reverse as well you know," Suketh reminded her. 

"I forgot about that..."

"And that means you have to put up with me forever!" Leo added perkily.

"I think I might start to rethink this immortality thing." Jason said in mock horror. "Or I could just jump into Chaos when it gets too much to bear."

"Hey, I'm not that bad!"

They laughed at his supposed outrage, all of them truly happy about the way things had turned out, and that now they were always going to be together, with people who loved and cared for them. 

What more could they ask for?

"Well, would you look at that," Calypso said, and they all turned to look at what she was staring at.

They had been so busy talking that they hadn't realised dawn was approaching. 

Well, most of them. Will and Nico always knew.

The Sun was peaking over the horizon, coming up unusually fast, joining the Moon in the heavens, both of heavenly orbs unusually bright, the sky divided into both night and day, blending both dark and light flawlessly, one changing to the other as they looked across the expanse above them.

Nico and Will floated upward, into the spectacle that they had decided to create, a little vanity project as their first day of married life began. The two of them were framed perfectly at the point where night met day, in between the moon and sun.

Betwixt Light and Darkness.

"I love you. Now, and forever more," they said together, mentally and physically, their lips pressing together in a kiss as their friends cheered below, their feeling completely blissful, everything exactly how it should be.  
But even through all the noises of the mountain, and their emotions, the strains of a familiar, haunting melody drifted up to their ears, sending shivers through their bodies as they anticipated eternity.

Cause if you're not really there  
Then I don't wanna be either  
I wanna be next to you  
Black and gold, black and gold, black and gold


	81. In Your Eyes (Suketh Story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suketh's relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since so many people asked for a Suketh one shot - I wrote something. Once again, thank you for your support and hope you enjoy it.

Suketh hadn't been this frustrated in some time. 

He sat atop a building, invisible to the mortals below, swinging his legs backward and forward, the wind buffering him. He allowed it to ruffle his ever changing hairstyle, the wisps of it fluttering around his forehead, as he looked out across the city of Shanghai, looking around and down on all the people, cars and shops that lay below in the magnificent sprawl of the city, a sort of organised chaos that was found in every city major city. 

The son of Chaos had travelled all across the world recently. Mumbai, Jakarta, Tokyo, Busan, Kyoto, Kathmandu, Osaka, Nanjing, New Delhi, Beijing, Seoul, Jakarta, Ulaanbaatar, Chengdu... and that was only in East Asia. He'd come here after the he'd scoured the metropolises of Europe and both North and South America. Floating above the cities, walking through their streets, invisible to any mortal that saw him, and even unnoticed sometimes by those who walked in his world. 

Suketh knew he should be happy. Everything was sorted out. The rogue Olympians were gone, wiped from the face of planet with an efficiency that was both awe inspiring and terrifying at the same time. The Titans and giants were back in Tartarus, along with Typhon, who from what they heard was having some trouble reforming from the battering he'd taken. 

Although there had been losses, the demigods were now more safe than they had ever been, and no longer ruled by the Olympians, most of whom had turned out to be half decent parents. Those who weren't were being whipped into shape by their children. The new gods were adapting to their roles, exploring their newly found power, helped by the gods that they trusted and were most friendly with. 

Then there were his brethen - the Neogenoi. 

It was great to see them happy. It had just been the twelve of them for many, many years. An almost unhealthy amount of time to spent with the same people. It had its benefits - but with the closeness came the spectacular fights that had often wrecked a good part of their world. But that had mostly happened just after they had destroyed the institution that had held them down for so long. Eventually, they had calmed down and learned how to control themselves. It had been a necessary part of their growth.

But for Suketh, it had been essential. His powers could undo the very fabric of space and time, returning whatever was in his path to the primordial sea or whatever that existed before the world had risen out of it.

Which is why he wasn't at Camp with the others right now.

They weren't dangerous. Well, they were dangerous. Immensely powerful, formed of a union between a human and a Protogenoi, they were powerful beyond belief and had access to powers that few could comprehend. But while they could control their powers and suppress the natures that they born into if they had to, it was so much harder for him.

Chaos flickered at the edge of his mind with every day, every hour, every second. A never ending melody that was neither good or bad. It wasn't constant either, morphing from one thing to another in the space of a heartbeat without having any pattern or any indication that it was going to do next. 

He'd found ways to keep it quiet. Using his powers helped, but even then he had to be careful not to let them run out of control. But it eased the chaos the strummed through his body. He also hung around cities like this feeding of the somewhat organised chaos that existed in these cities, feeding it to the chaos in his mind. For some reason, while it gave him more energy, it somehow placated the never ending drumbeat in his head, as if it happy that he was accepting that the chaos was a part of him, that it was satisfied that he was feeding it. 

The only other way it worked was when he had sex. 

But that hadn't been an option for a long, long time.

The other eleven Neogenoi had been with him. They had all been with each other, even though they all had their main partner. Quinn had been with him the most, her power of creation balancing out his power of chaos. But even she couldn't fully handle him. He always had to restrain himself, not allowing himself to completely let go and fully immerse in the experience. 

If he did, his chaos would be unleashed, and damage anyone who was around him. The damage to the surroundings was fine. But as he had found out, even Quinn was not fully immune. He still remembered the look on her face as she had lain in her arms, after he let himself fully go, telling him not to blame himself, and that she knew that he didn't mean it. 

Despite what she said, the daughter of Creation had been slightly wary of him for the next few weeks ,as had the others, avoiding him without even intending to. Eventually, they had all returned to him - but even so, they only came to him when they were tired of everyone else, or wanted the extra thrill of danger. 

Suketh had never mentioned it, or alluded to it at all, finding ways to calm down his chaos in other ways. Even the way that he flickered from form to form was something that allowed his chaos to express itself without hurting anyone else.

Even so, the edge just wouldn't go away. 

And now that the Neogenoi were integrated with the demigods and the other gods in general, they had no time to have a relationship with him. 

The demigods were beautiful in their own fragile, mortal way; a radiance that only to the hybrid of god and mortal could create. The Neogenoi, in some respects were more human than the gods, and the two groups had gotten on really well with each other. Already, he'd heard rumours of them finding friends lovers in the both of the Camps, and even amongst the gods. 

He was sidelined - but he really couldn't blame them. It was difficult to be with someone who scared you slightly, even if they knew that it wasn't really their fault. But it was far too difficult to sit around and watch all of them with their new friends and partners, knowing that you couldn't participate. 

Life wasn't always fair. But then again, it didn't matter. They'd succeeded for the most part. 

It didn't matter that he wasn't completely happy. 

He sighed, and dissolved himself into molecules, allowing the wind to carry him along, soaring and flying over the city, moving on to find some new chaos to feed some of the storm that raged within his mind.

........................................................................

It was night time now, and Suketh had found a storm to play in. The water surged beneath him, the air leaping around him, lightning crashing down, striking the sea of the South Pacific, the clouds an ink stain across the already dark sky, the light completely blotted out. He just let it carry him long, allowing himself some freedom as he allowed his form to change completely; from molecules into a fish that was thrown into the air, into a bird that was struck by a lightning bolt. A never ending cyclone of unpredictable motion that soothed his soul, dulling the ache that permeated his entire being. He mixed his molecules into the water, letting himself be spread far and wide before he pulled himself back together once the storm died down, floating on the surface of the calming sea, rising and falling with the swells. 

The clouds broke up slightly, shafts of moonlight peeking through, natural spotlights that beamed down on the watery terrain, the orb that was reflecting them to earth seeming to shine. 

Nico di Angelo and Will Solace.

Apart from the Protogenoi, they were the only beings that were more powerful than they were. 

Without them, things probably wouldn't have ended up going so well. They would've destroyed the gods, certainly. But would they have been able to integrate into the demigod society as they had done so, which was much better than any of the other situations that he had thought of. 

Well, it was different for his friends at least. He was the Son of Chaos. Unpredictable. Dangerous. He had no choice but to stay away. 

Suketh sighed to himself, and turned himself to lead, sinking instantly towards the bottom of the sea. 

..........................................................................................

The sandstorm swirled him around, scorching grains of sand that he allowed to obscure his vision. He became one with it, and then reformed, the constant change similar to what he had done in the storm the night before. He took himself high into the sky, and allowed himself to reform into his human body; and fell, plummeting to the sand with crash that couldn't be heard over the howl. Allowing the sand to cover him, Suketh simply lay there, absorbing the chaos that could only satisfy one half of his problems. 

When the storm ended, he surged out of his newly made tomb, bursting free into the air, landing gently on the sand, turning it to glass. 

"You alright?"

He was so surprised that he started around, his powers surging, causing reality to warp, the laws of nature bending and twisting to commands that even he wasn't giving.

But he quickly got them under control, drawing it back into him, allowing the world to return to its normal order. Suketh took a deep breath, and turned to see who had spoken to him, his surprise so great that he hadn't even had time to register whose voice it was.

Will Solace stood there looking at him curiously. 

If Suketh didn't know better, he would have assumed that he had always been a god.

He just looked like one. The New Sun was gorgeous. Golden locks, curly and shining like the molten metal mixed with fire. His eyes were blue and gold, gleaming with their own light, framed by golden eyelashes, his jaw line cut glass, high, prominent cheekbones standing out from his perfectly smooth skin that had a golden tinge to it. Blue jeans showed off his well toned, slender and yet muscular legs, his simple white t-shirt with a pattern of golden flames on it somehow making him all the more stunning, matching the white converses on his feet, with golden laces. 

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Suketh was confused - and then slightly suspicious.

"Yeah. Why do think there's a problem?"

"You just dropped yourself from the sky, let yourself be buried, only to dig yourself out again."

Okay. Fair point.

"I was bored."

"That doesn't explain why no-one's seen you at either Camp. Or why you've been travelling around the world by yourself."

"How do you know that? Having you been spying on me?"

Will raised an eyebrow, a little smirk curling his lips. 

Oh. Dumb question. 

"I sort of see everything these days."

Suketh nodded, trying not to feel too embarrassed. 

"So what's wrong? Why aren't you with everyone else?"

He didn't want to talk about it. Too personal, too close to home. And he was not about to tell one of the most attached and attractive people in the world that he wasn't getting any.

"I'm Chaos. I'm a free spirit. It's better that I'm alone."

"You don't look happy. And you certainly don't sound convincing."

"You barely know me," he snapped back, unhappy about easily his lies were being seen through. He had prided himself on being a statue, the chaos, confusion, sadness and loneliness hidden behind the mask he wore. The worst part of it all?

Anyone else would've probably been scared off at this point, seeking to placate him. 

But here stood one of the only people who didn't have to fear him.

Damn.

"How could you know?"

Will just watched him, his face expressionless. When he spoke, his voice was quiet. 

"I've seen it all before. With someone else. Alone, hurt, defensive, with a thorny personality... But underneath was just a person who needed someone to talk to. And while you might be able to ward off other people, you can't rid of me so easily."

Suketh glared at him, his eyes flashing, encouraging darker colours to flicker through his form. 

"You know, that looks more adorable than scary."

"Fuck you."

With that he vanished, taking himself to other side of the world where it was night.

....................................................................................

He spent the next hours chasing the night, completely avoiding being in daylight. Ending up in the Pacific, he sat on the rock in middle of the ocean, flicking his finger at the water, changing it to ice and then to steam, splitting the oxygen and hydrogen in two and igniting the mixture with a wave of his hand, making the flames dance, and then changing them into metal, reforming iy into various shapes. 

"Having fun?"

This time he didn't start. Suketh didn't even bother looking around. 

"What do you want?"

The New Moon sat down next to him. His hair was also longish, straight, and a deep black that was near fathomless, streaked with silver that made him look slightly older than he actually was. His eyes were also black and silver, sparkling like light through a crystal. His eyelashes were also long, like his boyfriend's, his skin tone olive and perfectly matching his features; slender and elegant. His body was well toned and muscled, not overly so, sleek and beautiful. Black jeans and a shirt that looked as if it was spun from moonlight and silver made him look all the more amazing.

Suketh couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. Two beautiful people who had each other.

And he had no-one.

Why the heck was he so unlucky?

"Just thought you might want some company. You've been pretty much a ghost since we won."

"Have you and your boyfriend got nothing better to do than watch me?"

"Don't take it personally. We sort of see everything these days. And since we share everything with each other, we practically have a twenty four hour watch over the entire globe."

"The Sun and Moon. Always watching," he sneered, wanting to left alone.

"You're hard to miss. The energy you emit is quite notable."

"Why are you here? If you and your boyfriend speak all of the time, you should know that he tried talking to me yesterday."

"I know he did."

"And you know what I told him."

"Yep."

"And you're still here because...?"

"I was the one who asked him to talk to you."

Suketh was taken aback, but managed to cover it, the only indication of his surprise being an extra swift ripple of his features and body. 

"Why? Why do you care that I'm not with everyone else?"

Nico di Angelo looked him directly in the eye, challenging him, the hint of amusement on his face.

"Can you handle the straight up answer?"

"I'm the child of Chaos. You can't surprise me." Even as he said them, the words sounded hollow and false in his mouth, tasting like sand. 

"You remind me of myself."

The Son of Chaos looked at him for moment, and then burst out laughing.

How could he not? 

"That's ridiculous. How am I like you at all? How the heck are our situations even comparable? I was born into a life of pain and misery. I had no-one - at all. Even the other Neogenoi were my enemies until we decided to band together and get rid of our actual enemies. And even then- "

He cut himself short. That was too much. There were some things that people simply didn't need to know. 

"You were saying?"

Suketh rolled his eyes. "All I'm saying is that there is no way you can compare my life to yours. None at all."

"I was a son of Hades born in the 1940's - who fell in love with boys. I had my memories of my mother removed when she was killed by Zeus - and then had to go to boarding school where my sister and I were bullied. Until the demigods found us, and I fell in love with Percy Jackson, who made me a promise that I should've never asked him to. My sister dies-"

Suketh threw up his hands in exasperation. "Okay, you've made you point. You haven't had it easy either."

"Yeah. Which is why I know that you're struggling with something right now. Because how you are now is exactly how I was a few years ago. The reasons are probably different, but the result the same in the end." 

"I find that hard to believe."

"It's true, though. Why would I lie about it? It's not something to say frivolously." 

Suketh desperately wanted to talk. He wanted to tell him. Everything. He seemed so understanding. In all honestly, if anyone was going to understand him, it was him. 

But what would be the point? How could they help him? Would they even want to?

He just couldn't handle being disappointed. He couldn't. Even though he didn't want to admit it, his emotions were more fragile and changeable than he let onto -and it wasn't the chaos in him. He worked that out a long time ago. It was just a part of him.

"Seriously, Suketh. I'll listen to whatever you have to say. Either of us will. But I would advise that you go to Will."

He couldn't help but turn to look at the New Moon, who was staring up at the sky, glistening in the moonlight, looking absolutely exquisite in his natural element. 

"Why?"

Nico turned to him, and smiled contentedly. "Who do you think listened to me?"

And with that, he dissolved into nothingness, vanishing into thin air. 

Suketh sat them for a while. Longer than a while. He just sat there thinking, unusual still. His form still flickered as usual, but other than that, he didn't move in the slightest, his legs still dangling over the edge of the rock, watching the water rise and fall, the rocks darkening slightly as flecks of salt water splattered them.

He sighed. It would be nice to talk to someone. 

But first, he just need some assurance. Assurance that everything wouldn't go to pieces.

He faded away into the night, heading for the one place he might find answers.

..................................................................................

Suketh appeared silently, behind the person he need to speak to.

The figure was tall, and his blond hair long and messy, the faint scent of ozone and power surrounding him. He could see the aura of the divinity around him, mixed with the fragile humanity that made demigods unique. 

"Jason Grace."

He turned, puzzled, bewildered as to who was calling him.

If he was surprised to see the Son of Chaos, it didn't seem to register on his face. He smiled at him, a tiny smile, but a smile all the same.

"Suketh. You alright?"

For some reason, he suddenly found words hard to say - it was a while since he'd tried to talk to someone. But he managed to get the words out somewhat normally. 

"I'm alright. You okay?"

"Fine thanks." The Son of the late Jupiter's eyes narrowed slightly. "But you have something to ask me? Or something you want to talk about?"

"Am I really that obvious?"

Jason laughed. "Not really. It's more the fact that I spent a lot of time as a leading people. You sort of learn people's facial expressions after a while. What's up?"

He had been debating between whether beat around the bush, or to just go for the jugular, so to speak. But from what he'd seen of Jason, he knew he preferred direct answers rather than roundabouts and circles. 

"Do you trust Nico and Will?"

He responded instantly and without question. "With my life." He paused. "Why do you ask?"

"I just needed an honest answer. And I-"

"-was likely to be the one most likely to give it to you." Jason nodded, realising the logic behind it in an instant. "Because they obliterated my father."

Suketh had hoped he wouldn't work it out. But this was Jason Grace was no idiot. A strategist, and a leader, he'd been detecting ulterior motives and implicated meanings for most of his life.

"Am I wrong?"

"No. That was my reasoning exactly." He suddenly felt bad for asking him. "I'm sorry if it bought up bad memories-"

"It's alright. It's not easy, but considering what my father had become, in the end... It was kind of inevitable. He was never going to concede. Eventually, there would've been another war, if he had lived. More importantly, the fact that he released the Titans, Gigantes and Typhon from Tartarus... Although he was my father, he had to go. It hurt. It still hurts. Even if though he couldn't have cared less about me. But it was going to happen anyway - at least it was quick."

Suketh was surprised that he was being so open about it. How was it so easy for him to just trust people?

"But why are you asking about Nico and Will, anyway?"

"Really just needed to know whether I could trust them not."

"To be totally honest, they, along with the rest of my close friends are really the only people I truly trust. I've been there for them - and they have been more than there for me. I had to go and find those two idiots a month after they'd destroyed my father. They were avoiding me, giving me some space - when I really wanted to do was see them, to tell them I understood. Closure, you know?"

"I can't say I really do. I've never really suffered that kind of loss."

"Fair enough. But what I'm trying to say is that they're of the same calibre of everyone else that I'm close with. They're trustworthy, truly good people, despite all that they've had to go through. I don't know the ins and outs of what happened to them - they've never really said - but if you need to trust them with something, you can. They're the last people who'll betray anyone. The fact that they haven't abused their power is..." He shook his head. "Amazing. In short, I trust them."

"Do you think can I trust them?"

Jason shrugged. "That's only something you can decide. But I don't see any reason why you shouldn't."

................................................................................

It was night time again, and Suketh was back on the rock that he'd last met the New Moon on. 

It was time to talk.

But he was terrified. One of the first times in his life that he could openly say that he was truly afraid of anything. 

Opening up to people was hard for him. The control he had developed to quiet his chaos had also helped him lead the Neogenoi. But when the incident with Quinn had occurred, the control had bled over into everything that he was. Add that to the fact that he was initially amongst the more stable of the Neogenoi after their liberation, as well as their leader, and he'd had no choice but to be resigned and calm at all times to manufacture a positive environment for the rest of them - no matter what he was feeling. 

"You like this spot?"

As normal, he hadn't sensed Nico's approach. 

The deity shimmered into existence next to him, looking at the moon - one of the two physical embodiments of himself, Suketh realised - with a strange expression on his face.

"Is it weird, staring at yourself?"

"It takes a bit of getting used to. I know it as well as I know myself - but it's still peculiar."

A silence lapsed between them. The Son of Chaos felt horribly awkward. It was easy to muster up the courage when you were alone, easy to psych yourself up when you weren't facing your obstacle head on.

Now it was sitting right in front of him. 

An opportunity. A terror. Hope. Despair- He didn't know what to feel. 

He didn't know what to do. 

"Hey, don't you think that reflection looks cool?"

Suketh, happy for the distraction, latched onto the statement instantly. 

"Which one?"

"The moon. Obviously."

"You could've been talking about the stars."

"They don't reflect well in the sea."

And so the conversation continued, pointlessly meandering through a range of topics. The New Moon had all of the memories of Selene, and Suketh was ages old, and so the conversation continued until the rays of sunshine began to peek over the horizon, the sky lightening as Nico's domain continued onwards, and Will's approached. 

And then the New Sun was standing behind them, radiant in all his glory as the Sun rose with him.

Suketh wasn't sure which one of them was brighter.

Then Nico was rising. 

"Hey."

"Hey, you," the blonde replied, as he knelt down and kissed his boyfriend. 

Suketh could feel the force that radiated from the two of them, the power of the Sun and Moon, and something more pulsing between them, something that he just couldn't understand. 

But he felt out of place. So hopelessly, magnificently out of place. As if he was watching a moment in time that wasn't meant for him. Something so natural, so easy, so effortless that he suddenly felt horribly, horribly awkward. Awfully out of place. 

The tent that was forming in his pants wasn't help either.

Then there was the jealousy. 

He couldn't help it. Suketh just couldn't help it. He wanted someone, anyone to pay half as much attention to him. 

He felt his chaos surge - and disappeared before it could be unleashed.

But not before he caught a glimpse of their surprised faces, as they both looked in his direction before he flashed out of their sight. 

......................................................................................

He hated himself for that.

For being attracted to them. For running away.

For being jealous. 

Suketh wanted to bury his head in his hands - but he couldn't be bothered. He back in his home world, hidden away from everyone and everything else. 

He was the only who seemed to come here these days. The others no longer had any reason to.

It was quiet. He wasn't the only living thing in this world - but it was only living thing that had a higher consciousness. There was no-one else here but him. 

He couldn't even be bothered to pretend that this was what he wanted anymore. To be all by himself. 

But what was he going to do about it? Chaos didn't mix with order. A loss of control would be catastrophic - and he couldn't be around mortals. Immortals would probably just survive - but mortals? Not a chance. Even if they did, the likelihood that they would go mad or have some permanent disfiguration was far too high. 

Fuck. Why him?

He punched the ground, the earth cracking and dissolving as Chaos and kinetic energy flowed into it. He punched it again, and again, stopping only when he was sitting in a crater of the broken ground, and he finally felt a little more calm.

That had been embarrassing.

He'd found them attractive from the first moment he'd seen them - but that was it. Who wouldn't? Even when they were human, they'd been good looking. But they'd only gotten more beautiful.

Things had only gotten worse when he'd found out that they were more powerful than he was. 

Finally, someone he didn't have to be careful around. Someone he didn't have to worry about destroying when he was near them. His hopes had soared; skyrocketed, even.

Then he'd seen they way that they'd looked at each other. 

His hopes had shrivelled and gone up in smoke; a piece of paper thrown into a bonfire couldn't have been a more apt description. 

Fortunately, there had been more than enough going to distract him. But now...

He couldn't let it get to him. Yet it was too late for that.

Suketh floated into the air, spinning around in all directions, the sky darkening as it responded to his mood. 

That was it then. He wasn't going to embarrass himself anymore.

.........................................................................................

He couldn't believe he was back. 

Why was he back here on this rock? Why couldn't he stay away? 

He knew the answer. But he squashed it down, telling himself he needed to move. 

But he didn't shift an inch.

"You alright?"

"Yeah."

"You sure? You didn't look happy the last time I saw you. Did I upset you somehow?"

No... Sorry about that. It's just I remembered something that I'd prefer to forget."

"Do you mind if I ask you what?"

"It's... complicated."

Nico side eyed him. "You're telling me about complicated?"

He had a point there. 

Nevertheless, it still wasn't easy.

"I just find it-" he faltered, somehow unable to finish his sentence.

"Hard to talk?"

He nodded, not trusted his voice to be steady. 

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"But I want to," he replied, before he could even process what he was saying. "I just find it hard to get the words out. I feel so...?"

"Vulnerable?"

"You really have been in this situation before," Suketh said, unable to stop the note of surprise entering his voice. 

"Yeah. It's not a good place to be. Which is why I don't want to see you there, either."

This was going to be hard. But he would get through it. He had to. He had to tell someone - and here was someone who was willing to listen. 

Might as well get on with it.

.........................................................................................

He told him everything. 

Everything that he had never told anyone else. He mentioned snippets in passing to people, but never exactly how was feeling right at that moment. Never in such depth - and never at such length either. 

He left out the sex part though. That would just be awkward. Especially since both him and his boyfriend represented the only true sexual freedom that he could have - short of going after some of the Protogenoi. But they were so much safer, so much more relatable, so much more attractive, in his eyes at least.

They were also completely out of his league.

But everything about the loneliness, the having to keep in control, the necessity to keep away from mortals for their safety, the absence of his long time friends. Everything. Full disclosure. It felt strange at first, almost as if he was giving away a part of himself. As he went on he felt better - not only emotionally, but in terms of all the Chaos he fought to control every day. It still played a melody to him, but it was less random, sticking to one tune for longer before changing to something else.

It was a relief. A great relief.

When he stopped talking, he felt embarrassed, even amidst all his relief. Exposing his feelings in that manner made him feel raw, exposed, weak, as if had just offered himself up to be sacrificed.

Suketh just wanted someone to listen. To understand. 

He didn't know what would happen if he didn't understand. What was he going to do if he didn't understand? Or if they didn't care?

"So basically, you have to stay away because you don't want to hurt anyone, in case you get too excited or out of control?"

"Pretty much," he said quietly. 

"So the only people who are safe around you are people who are more powerful than you?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. That's amazing."

Suketh felt his Chaos surge within him as his emotions howled from zero to sixty, simple statement a vicious blow with a spiked mace into the raw nerves he had just revealed to the cold air.

"How the heck is that amazing?! I can't even fucking go near anyone! I have to alone for the rest of damn life and that's a good thing! What type of-"

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that! I meant that there was all this stuff going on with you, and you still had the focus and determination to lead the Neogenoi, and try to save the demigods from Olympus!"

Oh. Oops. 

Suketh was glad that his face flickered, constantly changing with every passing moment. If he had one face, he knew he would have been blushing furiously. 

"Ah- Sorry."

"It's alright." He still wasn't looking at the New Moon, but he could hear the smile in his voice. "I remember how I was when I told Will everything. Sensitive was putting it mildly. I don't know exactly what you're feeling, but I can empathise."

Him and Will. Jealously stabbed at him slightly, but he wasn't going to let it get the better of him this time. Neither was he going to let the image of them kissing get to him either - it had been the first thing that had popped into his head when he had heard his name.

But it was Nico's next words that made him stunned.

"Well, come on then."

He turned to the New Moon, who had stood up, looking breathtaking in the moonlight. 

"So you have to be in control when you're with people weaker than you?" 

He paused, not seeing where this was going. "Yeah..."

Nico held out a hand to him. "Well, I'm stronger than you. You can be as crazy as you like. And I'm sure Will won't mind hanging out with you either."

Suketh was stunned. Completely taken aback. He hadn't expected that. He'd just wanted someone to listen to him, someone to just be there so he could get everything off of his chest. 

There had been no thoughts of an offer to spend some time with someone. 

But would he be interesting enough? He'd spent so much time alone that he wasn't sure-

"And by the way, however weird you think you are - we're weirder," Nico said, waggling his fingers. "So just be you. And we'll just be us."

He liked the sound of that.

So he reached out, and took the hand offered to him, a weird connection running through him as their hands met. He didn't know what it was - it just felt good. It wasn't sexual - it just felt good. 

"I take it this means you'll take us up on this offer?"

Suketh smiled, his first truly happy smile in a long time. 

"Yeah, I think I will."

...................................................................................

The next five weeks were literally a fantasy for Suketh. 

He had friends. Friends that he didn't have to be afraid to be around. 

When they deep-sea dived to the bottom of the Marina Trench, and he lost control slightly as his he marvelled at all of the weird creatures he saw down there, turning the water to a mixture of hydrogen, francium and lava, which blew up around them, waves of chaos warping the substances around him, Nico just laughed it off, and the between the two of them, they repaired the damage he had done to the unique ecosystem around them. 

When he was Mars with Will, drifting through space, and was hit by a meteor that he wasn't paying attention to, a blast of chaos, ripped free from his body, twisting the fragments in a miniature sun, that gave out cold instead of heat, dropping the temperature of the space around them to levels that would've frozen the Earth's atmosphere. The New Sun had just rolled his eyes, and smiled, creating his own mini sun that cancelled out the effect of his - and then they exploded, the two of them deflecting the blast away from the red planet, the heat washing over both of them, their bodies healing instantly. 

This went on and on, both of them taking him all over the place, chatting with him, joking with him , laughing for him, just treating him like a normal person, a safe person; not a hydrogen bomb waiting to go off. 

It was brilliant. Perfectly, flawlessly brilliant. 

They just were so effortless to be around, so sincere and kind, both of them with a wicked, unique sense of humour that made him laugh over and over again. He could tell them almost everything - except for the bit about his attraction to them. It was still embarrassing for him to be attracted to two people that he couldn't have.

The only time all three of them were together was when they went to their house to play video games and maybe cook a meal they didn't actually need to eat for the hell of it. Other demigods and deities made appearance throughout this time, Suketh not having to fear hurting them, knowing that even if he couldn't get his Chaos under control in time, they'd catch it for them. 

He slowly began to open up, laughing more often, happier all the time, even when he was by himself - which wasn't very often. The two of them just wouldn't leave him be - not that he minded. It was just so much fun to be with them. 

The Chaos that danced inside of him seemed to quiet down, as the expansion of his non-existent social circle, and release of his emotions that had tormented him for so long drained away, the floodgates open now, all the tension sluicing away as he continued to interact with everyone that he came into safely. But as time went on, it became easier and easier to control his powers his form flickering less and less, certain features appearing on his face more often than others, his hair changing between less and less styles, even the few inches of change that came from his varying heights becoming minimal.

But what happened next was truly magical.

..................................................................................................

They were sitting in games room, just the three of them, playing games, not a care in the world. Will and him were lying on the floor, Nico lounging on the sofa. 

Nico groaned as he got knocked out of Super Smash Bros first, even before the computer had been defeated. 

"You're really crap at this Nico," Will admonished, high fiving Suketh. "Even the noob manages to stay in for longer than you."

"I'm tired."

"You're a deity. You don't get tired," Suketh replied. 

"It was worth a try."

"Not a good one," Will added. 

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. I'm going to make a snack. You guys want anything?"

"Whatever you're having," Will said, not taking his eyes of the game for a moment. "Are you going to make it by hand?"

"Yep."

"Just magic the damn thing."

"It's more fun this way."

"If you say so."

"I do say so."

Out of the corner of Suketh's eye, he saw Will smile, and he knew that the New Moon was smiling too as he walked out of the room, heading towards the kitchen. 

The game carried on for a few minutes, with Suketh eventually coming second to Will who soundly thrashed him. But he didn't care. 

He glanced at Will out of the corner of his eye, admiring him once. Golden, with a flash of blue, a robust shining sexuality effortlessly exuding out of him with each passing moment. 

Fuck. He was gorgeous.

"Hey, Suketh..."

His friend's voice startled him out of the little daydream he had been about to go into. 

"Yeah?"

"Just to ask... You don't have a boyfriend or a girlfriend, do you? Or someone special to you?"

He was surprised by the question - but just chalked it up to natural curiosity. They would've have to have asked sometime - it actually made him wonder why they hadn't asked before.

"Not really. I was too chaotic to date. A little excitement and my Chaos would spill, damaging whom every I was with. And relationships and-" he paused, searching for the right word "intimacy require a level of passion that I simply couldn't get to without harming anyone. Quinn was the least affected, so I was with her most. I was with the others sometimes, but infrequently, and even then, I wasn't with Quinn very much either. We had a little accident when we first were intimate - and I think after that, it was more pity than actually fun. I had to be controlled, and they were afraid that I was going to lose control and harm them. So, no not really."

"So there's no-one special? No one you're attached to?"

"No. Why-" He stopped himself, looking towards his friend. Something about the tone of his voice, and the questions that he'd asked, made him feel the need to look in his direction. 

And was it just him, or was it getting warmer in here?

He looked over - and started. 

Will was staring at him, propped up in one arm, his gold and blue eyes filled with something that Suketh didn't quite recognise. His t-shirt had ridden up, revealing his muscular stomach, the same golden colour of his skin, his hair tumbling perfectly around his face, his legs sprawled. 

"Wh-What is it-"

"Come on Suketh. Don't be coy." At the end of his sentence, he bit his bottom lip.

Fuck.

It was so sexy.

But he couldn't be...

"That confusion on your face is so damn cute."

"What- What- Will?"

"Come on, Suketh. I know you find me attractive. You think I haven't seen the way you look at me when you think that I'm not looking? The way you look like you want to jump me? Do you honestly think I missed that erection you were getting when I showed up and kissed Nico on that rock?"

Suketh knew that he blushing, his form flickering faster in his nervousness. 

He had to get out of here. He didn't know what he was going to do. 

But he knew that he had to get out here as soon as possible.

He prepared to teleport.

But Will's hand closed gently on his forearm and his wrist. 

"Don't even think about it," he whispered, reaching around with his other hand turning Suketh's face to him.

Suketh was hyperventilating now, half torn between wanting to teleport - and then really not wanting to at the same time. Will's lovely visage filled his vision was his lips came down and-

He was adrift, lost in sea that was both dark and light at the same time. He hadn't kissed anyone in a while, and had completely forgotten how it felt. Will's mouth was soft, but firm, pressing down on him as all thoughts of him trying to get away faded into the abyss of pleasure that had just formed inside of him. His tongue slipped through into his mouth, the tingle that it gave him as the sunlight and music mixed with his chaos, the two of them clashing, meeting, fusing, exploding between them, as Suketh's hands moved of their own accord, the two of them sitting up, hands beginning to run over each other, the Son of Chaos tracing his jawline, his powers flaring, crackling around him. His eyes flew open, and he began to pull away, thinking that he'd hurt him. 

"Will-"

He found himself staring in blue and golden eyes of the New Sun, who had a fierce, sexy look on his face, a golden glow surrounding him, mixing with the black and red that crackled around him.

"Like I said, don't even think about it," Will repeated. "You can't hurt me."

Before Suketh could protest, he kissed him again, biting on his lip slightly. 

He found himself stirring again, as Will pulled him to his feet, hands wrapping themselves around him, moving all over him, feeling Will's considerable length against him against him. 

"So what's this?"

The voice bought him back to ground with a thundering crash. 

Oh yeah. Will had a boyfriend. 

Shit. Shit. He prepared to flee... gathering all of his power-

\- and found he couldn't move anywhere. He couldn't teleport. 

He was in so much trouble.

"So what's this?" 

"Nico- I'm sorry- It's just- Um-" he didn't know what to say. This was beyond humiliating. 

But worst of all was the fact that he knew their friendship was over. All of the fun that they had was over. He was going back to being alone. 

Nico would forgive Will. He'd seen they way that they'd looked at each other, the way they touched each other, the way they were just so in tune with each other. 

But he wouldn't be forgiven for trespassing where he didn't belong. He tried to pull out of Will's grip, and tried to teleport again, and still found he could. 

"Look, I'm sorry. Just let me go. I swear I'll never-"

"Suketh. I wasn't talking to you."

That wasn't what he was expecting to hear. 

He looked over at Nico, who had let go of the tray of food he was holding, the silver and gold gleaming in the light as it floated over the to rest on a table on the other side of the room. 

"I thought we agreed we were going to do this together."

Before Suketh could process what he had just said, he waved a hand, and the power of the moon filled the room, moving them to Will and Nico's bedroom, a massive sprawling room, at the centre of which was their huge bed.

"What- What are you doing?"

"Honestly, Suketh? What does it look like?" Will said, sounding slightly bemused, his voice sexy and low at the same time.

Then Nico was next to him, and his head was turned to the New Moon, their lips meeting. Moonlight, mixed with the seductive darkness and silent pull of Underworld this time, the Chaos and it mixing differently than it had to Will's, a completely different, but equally strong attraction.

He hardened he more, feeling himself straining against the fabric that contained him, his Chaos flaring up again, as he broke away once more - but this time it was the power of the Moon that was subduing his Chaos, keeping it check as his heart and body responded to the attentions that he'd forgone for so long.

"Why?" he had to ask, panting hard, just having to know. 

"Do we have to spell it out for it?" Nico said, tickling his ribs, his hand moving down to rest lightly on his buttock, squeezing it, making him moan gently. "We're attracted to you. Last time I checked, you were attracted to us. Am I wrong?"

Suketh pressed himself into him slightly, unable to coherent sentences.

"I take that's a yes?"

"Stop torturing him Nico," Will said, as he leaned over and kissed his boyfriend, the two of them making seem so effortless, so easy, before they turned to him, silver and black, gold and blue staring at him.

They moved forward, Nico kissing him again, while Will went for his neck, their hands caressing him, as their mouths moved on him, making him flush with heat and overwhelming lust. His own hands went to Nico's hair, and down on Will's neck, caressing the top of his spine and shoulder blades, as theirs moved over his stomach, thighs, arms and back. The New Sun's tongue left hot trails all over his neck, and the top of his chest and collarbones, as he pulled down the t-shirt he wore so he could have better access. 

"Screw this," the blonde whispered, and a tongue of flame swiftly incinerated Suketh's t-shirt in a heartbeat. His tongue moved down even as the ash fell, licking Suketh's nipples one by one, nipping them slightly, moving in a zigzag down his abdomen, while Nico kissed him, his hands both on his behind, squeezing him firmly, making him moan into the New Moon's mouth with pleasure, while his hands played with his chest through his shirt. And then the shirt was gone his hands resting on the burning flesh that was there, the perfection of a Classical statue in immortal, living form. He thumbed the peaks of his pectorals, making the New Moon kiss him harder as they hardened.

He wasn't ready for what happened next.

Will's hand brushed against shaft, making him twitch. It had been a while since anyone else but himself touched him there. It felt like someone had just hit him with lightning, a powerful overwhelming bolt of electricity that made him want more. The New Sun stroked him through his trousers, before he abruptly pulled them and his underwear down. 

Just as he sprang upwards, hardening even further in the open air, Will caught him in his mouth, going from cool to hot in an instant. 

Suketh winced, his knees buckling slightly, as he mewled into Nico's mouth, clutching onto him, breaking off the kiss, unable to stay up straight, his head landing on his shoulder, giving out small cries of pleasure. 

"Good, isn't he?" Nico whispered into his hair, as he supported him, pushing him upward, kissing him again, as he tried to steady himself from the sensations that were coursing through him. Will had swallowed him all the way, his tongue beating out an uneven rhythm on the underside of him, while his head rolled around and around, his lips pressed tightly around him, sliding up and down him, his hand where his mouth wasn't.

And his mouth was gone, replaced by his hand, rubbing him up and down, with firm grip, as he undid Nico, and put his mouth on him, making him smile into Suketh's mouth. They continued on for a few minutes, Will switching whenever he felt like it, the two of them the New Moon and Son of Chaos just making out above him. His body hummed with pleasure the Chaos that welled up and spilled out of him, suppressed and kept in check by their powers. 

Nico slid down his neck licking down his shoulder and his ribs, until he was on his knees next to Will, the two of the working him over, kissing around him, before Nico took him, as Will licked his sack, sucking on it, the beautiful partners supporting him, as he whimpered and cried, making little howls of an emotion that was beyond pleasure, and beyond exhilaration. 

"We're not doing enough, Nico," Will said, pausing for the moment. "He's not making enough noise."

"I can fix that."

The New Moon moved around him, his tongue leading the way, across the cheek, and then his hands were on them, spreading them, going in between his tongue-

Oh, he couldn't handle this. 

He threw back his head, panting wildly, as if he'd run an hundred metre sprint in the Olympics. Nico worked him over, his tongue no longer just a muscle, but an instrument, playing him so well, that he didn't know how it could get any better. 

Then Will swallowed him again down to the hilt, and Nico pressed himself deep into him, moving himself in there with an expert touch. 

"Damndamndamndamnfuuuucccckkkkkk," he moaned, the end of his sentence sounding more like a wolf cry than anything else, evolving into an inarticulate noise that went on and on, only breaking when he had to take a breath, the two of them making him completely lost in a world that he had never found before. 

His hands moved to their heads, resting lightly on them, the two of the making him feel weak all over. 

Then they both stood up, both of them taking turns to kiss him, to caress him, to touch him. 

"I want-" he managed to get out. "I want-"

"Just do," Will said. "Don't tell us."

"Go on," Nico added.

So Suketh dropped to his knees, taking Will in his mouth first, alternating between him and Nico as they kissed above him, the quiet noises they were making more than enough to turn him on even further. He licked then from base to head, his rusty skills soon more than polished as he was swept away in the wave of arousal that he was feeling.

Then he was on his feet again, as Will lifted both him and Nico off the ground.

"Let's take this to bed."

He jumped - and soared through the air, holding onto them tightly as they all laughed, crashing into the bed in a tangled heap of limbs and excitement. 

Suketh knew what he wanted. He'd always known, But he'd never been able to have it - always having to be in control. 

Now that he didn't...

He grabbed Nico's hand, and dragged it towards his entrance.

The New Moon, sensing what he needed, brushed in fingers over him, flipping him onto his stomach, so he could access will who kissed him before he started sucking him again - while Nico slipped a finger into him.

Suketh moaned loudly around Will. The digit moved in him, probing searching, another entering and twisting around as he searched - and found his prostate.

This time, Suketh really did howl, releasing a blast of pure chaos, as unbelievable pleasure surged through him, his fingers digging into Will with careless abandon. Nico kept it up continuing to make him howl and moan alternatively, while he kept himself on Will who stroked his head, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. 

Then the fingers were gone - and Nico slid into him.

A quick, smooth change that sent him into the heavens.

Nico began to move within him, slowly at first, as Will slid underneath his upraised body, the two of the in the sixty nine position while the New Moon worked his magic, alternating between fast and slow, little thrusts and long sweeping ones.

Each one was perfect. 

Time faded from his mind, tiredness not an option. His chaos flowed out of him, neutralised by the superior power of the New Sun and the New Moon.

He was free. Free the feel, free to be, free to enjoy. Free to be Suketh, the Son of Chaos without having to worry about it. 

This was more than he had ever expected. More than he'd ever wanted. 

And it was finally his. 

Then Nico was gone, and so was Will. 

But before he could start missing them, the radiant beauty formed of the Moon and the Underworld was in front of him pushing him back towards to the edge of his bed, so he was sat back, before he slid on to him - just as Will slid into him from behind. 

The blast of Chaos that flowed from him shook the entire room, the sound that was loosed from his lips completely primal. 

"I think he enjoyed that." Will's voice was low, and full of crackling flames, lust, passion and desire all underlying it, nibbling on his earlobe, and licking his neck. 

"Rewind and replay?" Nico replied, his voice full of icy, tingling excitement, sending shivers up and down his spine. 

Then they were both off of him - and then returned to him, pushing themselves onto him and into him. This time it was silent cry, the expression on his face a complete exposure of how he was feeling at that moment in time. His arms gripped Nico's hips as Will gripped his, the New Moon's legs extending out wrapping around his two other lovers, his arms gripping his boyfriend's shoulder. 

The New Sun's hips moved, making Suketh's move as Nico pulled pushed downwards, the three of the all groaning together in pure ecstasy. They moved together like a machine, all of the fitting together effortlessly. 

Suketh had never felt anything like this. It was like through a series of glass floors stacked fifty stories high, with the pain reversed into pleasure. Every time you thought that it couldn't get any better, it did. 

Rocking backward and forward, sandwiched in between two people he found beautiful, both inside and out - what could be better?

And then he found out there was one final glass ceiling to go through. One final barrier to pass, that he was approaching more rapidly then he would like to. But it drew closer with every passing second, as he was kissed and touched from in front and behind, trapped in a cage of his own making that he didn't want to leave - under any circumstances. The sound of the them all moving together, the way they growled at him, the want in their eyes, their lips on him-

He was in heaven.

It was time to go beyond heaven.

Suketh felt something pass through all three of them; a spark and extra twitch that made them all shudder in anticipation.

He looked Nico directly in the eye, who smiled at him salaciously, the understanding passing between them. He twisted around and saw Will, who make the most erotic noise in his throat that he'd ever heard, as the approached their climax. 

Nico kissed him hard, harder than he had before, Will biting down on his shoulder, as he came.

The Son of Chaos could feel every millimetre of skin on his body, every pore - even his hair had suddenly gained a life. He felt everything.

The entire being of creation seemed to pass through his mind in that single instant, an extended plateau of pure happiness - clarity and confusion in the same instant, a new feeling that went on and on for longer than he believed possible. 

The blast of energy that was released from him shook the house once again, the noise that he made not even coming from her mouth, his very being crying out with everything he had wanted, for so, so, so long, a release of power, need and happiness all in one. He broke off, the kiss from Nico who nibbled on his neck while he let out a physical howl once again, going on and on and on as he climaxed, his release making the two of them cry out as well as they came, the three of them forming a cacophony of noise that was music to his ears. 

Suketh came down from his high, the intensity and his sensitivity dialling back down to the levels that he considered normal.

He was exhausted. How was he tired? Deities didn't get tired. As Nico slid of him, and Will slid out him, he managed to whisper, "Catch me..." before darkness claimed him for its own and he blacked out.

...........................................................................................

He woke up. 

He didn't know what had just happened - where was he?

Suketh shook his head, and tried to remember. 

Then it hit him like a truck. More like a meteorite. Or a meteorite shower.

He'd just slept with Will and Nico.

Oh wow. Just wow. 

It had been amazing. He couldn't help himself - he squirmed with pleasure. It had felt- There weren't even words for how it had made him feel. Words could not describe what he'd just been through.

It had been perfect.

For someone to want him. Just for him. To befriend him, and then become intimate with him in that way.

To be with someone that hadn't been afraid of him at all. 

He felt so good. For the first time in centuries, he truly felt good. Truly, fundamentally well. 

But there was something wrong here. Something that was slightly amiss. 

He couldn't work it out. Just couldn't pin it down. It was as if there was a part of him missing, something that was absent-

And then he sat up. Sat up bolt right, his eyes widening. 

The Chaos. 

It was settled. It was quiet. It was muted.

As settled, quiet and muted as quiet Chaos could be, of course. 

But it was so much better than before. For the first time in his entire life, (except for when it he was fighting) he was at peace. The eternal beat, the dark and light melodies, the thudding bass and the discordant harmonies were some much quieter now. He didn't feel like he was bursting out of his skin, the Chaos trying to change and alter everything around it. 

He was at peace.

"So you're up now, are you?" 

Suketh looked over, and saw Nico lounging in a deep armchair, smiling at Neogenoi. 

"You had us confused for a moment there. Never heard of anyone passing out from having sex before."

Suketh laughed. It sounded weird - stable, one voice laughing rather than myriads, but it was great at the same time. One voice. His voice. His voice.

It sounded great.

"That was the best sexual experience I've had. It was... so liberating. I've never had the chance to just experience sex. Ever. I've always had to be restrained with anybody I've been with because-"

"- you were afraid you were hurt them," Nico finished. "We worked it out. Before you told Will earlier on."

"Did you?"

"Hey, you were the one who told us that that you kept away from people because of the Chaos in you could kill them when you got emotional." He smiled wryly. "It only stood to reason that you wouldn't be intimate with many people - or anybody."

"I was with all of the Neogenoi - but they were all afraid of me, after Quinn and I had a little mishap. They would be there - but they weren't enjoying it. So..." he just shrugged. "I just stopped. Had to make do with my hand for years, but that only goes so far." His eyes narrowed for a second, suspicion flooding him, for an instant; old habits die hard. "Was this-"

"Honestly, we weren't trying to get you into bed. We literally just saw you, alone for most of the time, and wondered why you weren't with everyone else."

The New Moon looked directly at him. "I remember what that was like - and I didn't want anyone else to feel the way I did. Or how Will did in some of his darker days. We just wanted to be your friends first."

The suspicion drained out of him, the sincerity of his friend's (possible lover?) words washing over him. 

But he still had to know. 

"Then...?"

"How did we end up sleeping with you?" Nico smirked at him. "Did you see your trousers when we were kissing? And the way you checked us out when you thought we weren't looking? You weren't exactly subtle."

Suketh blushed. At least, he thought he did. "I couldn't help it. You two are so good looking. And the only people who I could fantasise about properly without it ending with me hurting them. But I never thought that anything would actually happen. You two just seemed so into each other, I never thought that I stood a chance."

"Honestly, we just wanted to make sure you had someone first of all. But when you continued to just give us those looks... How could we resist?"

"How could we resist indeed?" Will said, reappearing on the edge of the bed with the tray of snacks that they had left behind in the games room. 

"Hungry?"

"Yeah. Thanks," he said, levitating a treat into his mouth. A crumb of food dropped from the treat and he reached out with his lightning fast reflexes catching it before it hit the bed.

He stopped. Stopped dead. 

That was the other thing - the other thing that was out of place, the last thing that he hadn't been able to comprehend.

His fingers weren't flickering. At all. His constantly rippling, ever changing skin, that had once been every colour imaginable, the hues rising and falling at the merest flex of his muscles was completely still. Solid. Controlled. A beautiful shade of golden brown, and dark golden brown, as if he had a perfect tan, sun kissed. Amber, somewhere between extra light and light honey colour, beautiful, radiant. 

"You didn't tell him?" Will said, looking at his boyfriend. "Seriously, Nico?"

"I thought it would be better for him to see it himself."

Suketh's hands trembled, moving as he reached towards his own face, feeling the still, smooth flawless skin, his perfect arms moving so naturally, as they felt his settled face.

He needed to see it. 

The air in front of him shimmered, a mirror emerging from thin air, revealing something he never thought he'd ever see. 

His face. 

Not the ever, changing chaotic version of it. He'd always been jealous of the others, who could look different, but had a default face, that they claimed as their own, their own visage, their own mark that made then unique. But Suketh the Son of Chaos had never had a choice. 

Now he could see it.

His real face. 

He couldn't say anything. It was another moment, another pivotal moment in his long life, and he couldn't stop letting a single tear fall down his face, falling from his multicoloured eyes, that glowed, showing off his reddish black hair. 

It was so much as once.

Friends, his first real experience of sex, and now this... 

Everything he'd ever wanted, but had never voiced aloud, knowing he was unlikely to ever be granted the fortune to have these things. 

"Hey, you alright?" Will said, putting an arm around him. The gesture was purely platonic in this case, the New Sun simply worried about what his friend was going through.

"Yeah... It's just that-" He paused, recovering his composure before continuing. "This is the first time, I've ever seen my face."

"What?" said Nico, his voice a mere whisper. 

"The Chaos inside of me was always active, reacting to my emotions, which I had to repress because they fuelled it. So it expressed itself where it could. One of those ways was altering my appearance. But now that I've had a chance to just let it be free, it's calmed down. To the point where I can actually see my face."

"Whoa," said Nico. Then he smiled. "It's one damn handsome face though."

"I concur," added Will.

Suketh didn't know what to say. There were so many emotions to deal with, so many layers to what he was feeling.

So he decided to go for the obvious thing.

"So... Where do we go from here?"

Will frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I kinda just had some majorly good sex with you. Was that a one-time thing or...?"

The two of them just looked at him strangely.

"We're not just going to ditch you, Suketh. Will and I are dating, and I'll never love someone as much as love him. But in terms of sex life, we're more like the Olympians - the only catch being we come as a pair. And on the odd occasion that we have a friend that we're attracted to.. well, as long as they like us as well and all the parties and spouses are happy-" he finished with a shrug. 

"In short; you're always welcome until you don't want to be anymore," Will finished, a smile on his face. "And with that face, it won't be long before someone decides to make you theirs. I'm guessing your Chaos isn't playing up as much anymore?"

"No. Not at all."

Nico looked at Will. "I think we should drop him off in the middle of Camp and see what happens. Honestly."

"I 'd say it take about two seconds for Drew to be trying something."

"And fifty times as long for Victor to realise what's happening at manage to get jealous."

They continued - and Suketh smiled. 

He was Chaos. Settling with one person wasn't likely for him. He needed change, variety, a difference.

But there was one thing he knew for sure.

No-one he had after this would ever compare to these two.

His true first lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that you enjoyed it. Let me know if you like it! Feel free to leave comments and questions whenever you read this.


End file.
